BloodCurse
by Sevya
Summary: FanFic de la saga de libros de Vampire Academy, cuenta la historia de una singular Dhampir y su grupo de amigos, muchas aventuras, romances, risas y desafíos, personajes nuevos y los ya conocidos.
1. Sinopsis

Sinopsis.

No sé cómo explicar lo que soy, la verdad es que nadie puede muy bien, mi mundo es un poco extraño, paralelo pero al mismo tiempo intrínsecamente relacionado con los humanos. Aquí hay tres razas, los Moroi que son vampiros bueno que andan a la luz del día y que viven de la sangre humana tomadas en pocas cantidades, ellos tienen alimentadores que entregan su sangre voluntariamente a cambio de las excitantes endorfinas que producen las mordidas; también están los Dhampirs, nacidos de relaciones entre Humanos y Moroi, también entre Dhampirs y Moroi, ellos tienen lo mejor de cada una de esas razas, la resistencia y cuerpo de los humanos, y los reflejos e inmunidad a las enfermedades de los Moroi, no necesitan sangre para sobrevivir pueden comer lo que sea… y también están los Strigoi, los vampiros malos, ellos matan para vivir, los Strigoi se hacen, ya sea por la fuerza o por voluntad propia, se debe matar a una víctima para convertirse en Strigoi o que haya un intercambio de sangre, ellos no pueden estar a la luz del día ni conectar con la vida o la magia. La magia, otra parte importante, cada Moroi puede manejar uno de los cinco elementos, ya sea fuego, agua, tierra, aire o espíritu, tienen una estupenda capacidad de compulsión, aunque es mucho más poderosa cuando son los usuarios del espíritu quienes la ejercen. Y bueno, entre todo ello estoy yo, nací de un Moroi y una Dhampir, pero me traje más características de los Moroi que las usuales, tengo colmillos y un extraño tipo de magia, técnicamente podemos decir que soy un Dhampir, pero me alimento de sangre, pero no de cualquiera, necesito sangre de Strigoi.


	2. Chapter 1

(*)

Eran las vacaciones y, a diferencia de la mayoría de mis compañeros, pasaba ese tiempo con mis padres, ya que vivían juntos, era algo extraño porque no habían muchos matrimonios entre Morois y Dhampirs, pero siempre hay excepciones, en eso y en muchas otras cosas…

Estaba paseando por la orilla del río al atardecer y me senté bajo un gran árbol con los pies colgando hacia el agua, el clima estaba agradable… de pronto vi a una chica caminar cerca, supe que era una Moroi, la había visto en la escuela, era de una de las familias reales, Ivashkov si mal no recordaba, me pareció extraño, pero era un lindo lugar para vacacionar, y al ser una ciudad con muchos Dhampirs algunos Moroi se sentían más seguros.

Hola! – me saludó la chica, no recordaba su nombre

Que tal?! – le dije con una sonrisa, para ser de la realeza se veía simpática

Eres de St Vladimir, cierto? – me pregunto con ojos brillantes sentándose a mi lado

Si – respondí – soy Sevya… Sevya Astakhov

Izz Ivashkov – se presentó y se sentó a mi lado – Astakhov? No serás… - me miró con los ojos muy abiertos

Si, ella misma, la hija de un Moroi y una Dhampir con una relación estable… - sonreí, me había acostumbrado a esas caras cuando recordaban mi apellido

No me refería a eso…

Y yo sabía muy bien a que se refería esta vez, pero no quería hablar del tema, si bien mi familia ya era extraña por los motivos antes mencionados, también lo era porque yo era un caso muy muy especial… cuando un Moroi y un Dhampir tenían un hijo, irremediablemente este era un Dhampir, sin embargo, yo, por esas cosas raras de la genética, había heredado otras cosas de los Moroi, tenía magia y colmillos, si bien la primera era extraña porque solo podía tomar energías de las cosas a mi alrededor, la segunda lo era aún más, debía beber sangre para estar fuerte, más sangre aún que un Moroi normal.

Es verdad que tienes colmillos? – me preguntó sin rodeos cuando me quede en silencio más de lo esperado

… - solo asentí…

Wow pensé que solo eran rumores – me miro pero no como un bicho raro, sino con interés

No te parece extraño? No te doy… no sé… miedo? – quise saber

Claro que no, no podrías darme miedo… y… es extraño pero fascinante

Seguimos hablando hasta que la luna estuvo alta en el cielo, estábamos en horario vampiro, por lo que varios Moroi andaban en los alrededores, hablamos de todo un poco, cosas de la Academia, de la vida…

Así que eres prima de Adrian… - le dije con ojos soñadores – o sea, en realidad primos, todos los de la realeza se dicen así – dije como explicándome

Si, estuvo a punto de venir con nosotros, pero prefiere las ciudades más bohemias – me dijo Izz

Créeme que te creo – sonreí, todo el mundo sabía que ese chico amaba las fiestas

Nos despedimos un rato después y me fui a casa, mi madre estaba terminando la cena cuando llegué, mi padre estaba revisando unos papeles, tenía un pequeño negocio en la corte Moroi, al verme sonrió y me hizo señas para que lo esperara, hizo una llamada rápida por su celular

Van a venir alimentadores – me dijo una vez que terminó la llamada

No necesito… - intenté reprochar

Han pasado dos días, no quiero que pase lo de la última vez – me dijo preocupado

Tu padre tiene razón – mi madre se había acercado – debes de alimentarte y estar fuerte, siendo una novicia tienes que estar siempre alerta

Mis padres se habían conocido cuando ella le fue asignada como Guardián, luego se habían enamorado y había dejado el oficio, Eleni y Gav Astakhov eran conocidos por esa historia en todo el mundo Moroi, ella seguía entrenando y protegiendo a la familia y en especial a mi padre, por lo que yo me estaba preparando para ser una guardiana como ella, aunque habíamos tenido problemas para que me aceptaran por mi condición extraña de depender de sangre igual que un Moroi, además, cuando no bebía sangre de forma habitual y en cantidades dobles a las normales, entraba en un estado de letargo del cual me costaba mucho salir, no entendía por qué esas cosas me pasaban a mí.

Está bien – acepté al ver el semblante preocupado de ambos – esperare en mi habitación

Al poco rato llegaron los alimentadores, eran dos y los hicieron pasar de a uno a mi cuarto, la sensación cuando mis colmillos atravesaban su piel era difícil de explicar, ellos recibían las endorfinas de forma que no había dolor, su sangre hacía que mis músculos se volvieran más fuertes y mis sentidos más agudos, y con ello sentía la magia más fuerte que nunca.

En estos momentos es cuando me preguntaba si yo era un Moroi y no un Dhampir, pero luego de muchas pruebas habían decidido que encajaba más en la segunda categoría, ya que el sol no me molestaba de ninguna forma y mi cuerpo tenía las características de los Dhampirs, no era tan alta como los Moroi y tenía más musculatura y resistencia, los colmillos y la magia habían sido solo un agregado al conjunto.

Así pasaron las vacaciones, me hice muy amiga de Izz, no era para nada una creída de la realeza o me apartaba por ser "extraña", por lo que congeniamos muy bien la una con la otra, por lo que salíamos e íbamos a fiestas siempre juntas.

No quiero que se terminen las vacaciones – me dijo Izz cuándo nos quedaba cerca de una semana de tiempo libre

Yo quiero volver para entrenar – le dije siendo sincera – además, no me estarán presionando para que me alimente

Ellos se preocupan por ti – me miro como entendiendo

No es eso, si solo tuviese que ser una mordida y ya… así como tú y todos los demás Moroi – le dije mirando al horizontes – pero yo debo tomar más… es como si nunca fuese suficiente – me sentí con un nudo en la garganta, no hablaba mucho de ese tema

Como es eso? – quiso saber

Es como si necesitase algo más – intenté explicarme – algo que no sé qué es, por ello debo beber más y con más frecuencia, mi cuerpo lo exige… como si tuviese algo defectuoso, por ello el letargo si no bebo en un par de días

Nos quedamos en silencio, mi confesión había sido algo más que eso, no se lo había dicho a nadie de forma tan explícita, tal vez a mis padres…

No pensemos en eso ahora – dijo Izz cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos – vayamos a bailar?

Qué? – dije perdiéndome en el cambio de tema

Ya sabes – me sonrió – baile, chicos…

Sonreí, la idea me pareció perfecta, fui a hablar con mis padres para decirle dónde iríamos, y luego fuimos a la casa de Izz a arreglarnos, cuando estuvimos listas nos dirigimos a un club que quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad, era un club dirigido por un Moroi, pero estaba atestado de humanos, había unos pocos guardianes por aquí y por allá, Izz iba con uno de los guardianes de su familia, Misha, el cual nos miraba desde una distancia prudente, de igual forma no es que ella estuviese desprotegida si algo pasaba, yo era una novicia pero podía protegerla. Nos fuimos a bailar, no podíamos pedir alcohol porque sabían que aún éramos menores de edad.

La noche iba pasando sin inconvenientes, de pronto se generó un alboroto en el club y todos empezaron a correr de un lado a otro, me puse en guardia y delante de Izz al instante para protegerla, a pesar de que no sabía cuál era la amenaza, no creía que fuera posible que los Strigoi atacaran un lugar como este, pero estaba equivocada, al otro extremo de donde estábamos vi a cinco Strigoi atacando a todo aquel que se le acercara, ya habían acabado con dos de los guardianes del lugar y estaban en una pelea dispar con seis guardianes más, iban a ganar los malos, cuando vi caer al tercer guardián es que reaccioné y busqué otra salida, en ese momento el guardián de Izz logró llegar donde nosotras

Allí hay una puerta de escape – le dije

Él asintió, iba delate de nosotras, Izz en medio y yo cerrando la marcha, si bien no tenía ningún arma, igual podía dar una buena pelea, aunque fuese probable que me matasen, eso no importaba, solo sacar a Izz de allí, "ellos vienen primero".

Cuando llegamos a la puerta Misha hizo una rápida inspección y salió haciéndonos señas de que le siguiésemos, sin embargo no había dado ni cuatro pasos cuando lo vi salir volando en dirección a la pared del costado, un Strigoi lo había derrumbado, instintivamente me puse delante de Izz para impedirle el paso, mire en derredor, solo había un Strigoi y la puerta detrás de nosotras se había cerrado, Misha estaba en el suelo aturdido, esperaba que no estuviese muerto, aun sujetaba en la mano la estaca de plata.

Hay tres formas de matar a un Strigoi, con una estaca de plata atravesándole el corazón, decapitándolos o quemándolos… a mano solo tenía una opción, y era recogiendo la estaca que tenía Misha, pero no podía alejarme de Izz, cuando el Strigoi mostró los colmillos escuché como ella soltaba un grito ahogado

No te preocupes… saldremos de esta – le dije tranquilizándola

Sev… yo… - intentó decirme

Haz lo que te diga… - dije casi en un susurro - aléjate lo más que puedas detrás de mí… hacia donde está Misha

No creo…

Confía en mi… no dejaré que te haga daño – a tientas busqué su mano y la apreté, ella me devolvió el apretón, el que interpreté como que iba a hacer lo que le dije

Me moví para darle más espacio y movernos hasta donde yacía el guardián, pero el Strigoi atacó, por poco logre soportar su golpe, era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a un Strigoi cara a cara, y la verdad es que el miedo me carcomía hasta los huesos, sus golpes eran certeros y potentes, pero me di cuenta que Izz había logrado llegar hasta Misha y lo remecía para que reaccionara. En ese rato logre darle un par de puñetazos y patadas al Strigoi y esquivar sus manos que buscaban mi cuello

Sev! – gritó Izz

La mire por el rabillo del ojo y vi que me lanzaba la estaca, nunca espere que lograra salir del shock como para hacer eso, le di una patada al Strigoi que lo hizo tambalear y agarré la estaca, si bien nunca había ocupado una de verdad esperaba poder enterrarla en el corazón del Strigoi, logré arañarle el cuello, lo que lo hizo chillar, esperaba que su grito no llamase a mas Strigoi, la pelea se estaba inclinado a mi favor hasta que me dio un certero golpe en las costillas, el que me hizo perder el aire y caer de rodillas, en esos segundos supe que iba a acabar conmigo, con la cabeza aun agachada mire sus pies, y entonces… nada paso, el Strigoi estaba en el puesto con su mano hacia mi cuello, pero se había quedado paralizado, mire confusa, los ojos del Strigoi estaban enfocados en algo detrás de mí, logré moverme un poco aún sin tener todo el aire y vi a Izz con los ojos dilatados mirando al Strigoi

Qué sucede…? SEÑORITA IVASHKOV – Misha había reaccionado y se posicionaba aun medio mareado entre el Strigoi y ella

Ese movimiento cortó la mirada de Izz y automáticamente el Strigoi comenzó a moverse, confuso y más furioso que antes, Izz se había desequilibrado un poco y logro mantenerse en pie aferrándose al guardián, en ese segundo hizo "click" algo en mi cabeza, era magia, Izz había inmovilizado al Strigoi con algo de magia, pero… no pude pensar más allá, ya que el Strigoi me había agarrado por los hombros y me había aprisionado contra la pared, moví mi brazo para ocupar la estaca, pero él con un golpe la hizo volar lejos

Misha sácala de aquí – le grité al guardián

Misha reaccionó enseguida y empezó a empujar a Izz hacia la pared en donde había una escalera que salía a la calle, ella se resistía, el Strigoi me había agarrado del cuello y levantado, por lo que ocupe mis dos manos desesperada por soltar su agarre, y el ese momento sucedió… mis manos tocaron su piel y mi magia se activó, poco a poco sentí que es Strigoi se debilitaba, al principio no fui consciente de lo que hacía, pero lo comprendí al instante y me concentré, Misha e Izz observaban boquiabiertos, mis pies tocaron el suelo y su mano soltó mi cuello, pero yo no solté sus manos, en ese momento la sangré que había quedado en su cuello llamo mi atención, mi cuerpo se tensó y me acerqué más…

PERO QUE MIERDA… - grito el Strigoi

Sev… SEV! – escuchaba los gritos de Izz – Misha haz algo…

El Strigoi me miraba con furia detrás de su falta de fuerza, mis ojos estaban fijos en su cuello, mis colmillos dolían, mi cuerpo se movía por una fuerza mayor que no podía controlar, acerqué mi cabeza a su cuello, mis labios rozaron su piel, mi boca se abrió y mis colmillos perforaron su carne… la sangre fluyó a través de mi en un torrente potente de sensaciones, mi cuerpo estaba complacido, extático, eso era lo que necesitaba, el Strigoi en un movimiento desesperado intento alejarse, pero puse mis brazos en un abrazo apretado y succione tanto su sangre como su energía, eso era lo que necesitaba… sentí unos fuertes brazos que me alejaban, separé mi boca de su garganta, mareada, extasiada… Misha me alejó de un empujón del Strigoi, vi que tenía la estaca en la mano y como con ella atravesaba su corazón… mi mente estaba borrosa, retrocedí hasta que mi espalda tocó la pared y me deje caer… no podía pensar en nada, cerré los ojos y sentí mi cuerpo completo por primera vez en la vida, alguien me sacudía y gritaba mi nombre, pero no podía contestar, la sensación era fantástica, sangre y fuerza, sangre… sangre de Strigoi?!


	3. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO DOS

Abrí los ojos aterrada, frente a mi estaban Izz y Misha, pase mi mano por mis labios y la mire, en ella se veían los rastros de la sangre, sangre de Strigoi…

Pero… qué…? - mis ojos se fijaron en el cuerpo del Strigoi, su garganta marcada con una mordida, sangre por su cuello, me sentí mareada

Tranquila Sev – me decía Izz, aunque se notaba que estaba a punto de colapsar igual que yo

Yo…

No podía verbalizar ideas, en mi mente se contraponía todo lo que sabía de los Strigoi, que eran malvados, antinaturales, que beber su sangre te convertía en uno de ellos… me paralicé… yo no quería ser un Strigoi… había bebido su sangre… mire mis manos, mire a Izz, no me sentía diferente, debería de sentirlo? Estaba horrorizada, espantada…

No! NOOOO… - comencé a gritar y a separarme de Izz, si me convertía en Strigoi iba a hacerle daño, igual que a Misha – aléjense de mí! – le dije a los dos

Sev tranquila – dijo Izz

Bebí su sangre – le dije desesperada – seré uno de ellos

Misha e Izz me miraron espantados, si estaba entrando a un estado de pánico absoluto sus miradas me hicieron caer de cabeza. Poco a poco la comprensión los hizo dar un paso atrás, Misha tomo la estaca que había guardado en su cinturón y se puso delante de Izz

Ella no va a ser un Strigoi… cierto? – le dijo con temor a Misha

No lo sé… por ahora mantengamos la distancia

Minutos después escuché coches y pasos rápidos acercarse, habían llamado a mas guardianes, todos quedaron helados al ver la escena, Misha estaba protegiendo a Izz y tenía la estaca levantada en mi dirección, entre nosotros estaba el cuerpo del Strigoi muerto y yo estaba más allá horrorizada con sangre en mis labios.

Que sucede? – exigió saber uno de los guardianes

Señorita Ivashkov tenemos que sacarla de aquí – dijo otro yendo hacia Izz

Misha? – dijo Izz insistiendo en su última pregunta

Vete Izz – le grité yo

Izz intentó resistirse, pero la alejaron del lugar, se escuchó arrancar una camioneta, ahora solo quedábamos los guardianes y yo, no sabía que pensar, tenía mucho miedo… pero los Strigoi no tienen miedo, o si? Ellos no se preocupan por los demás, cierto?

Misha baja la estaca – le dijo uno de los guardianes

Todo termino Astakhov – dijo otro, al parecer ellos pensaban que estaba en shock por lo sucedido, pensaban que la sangre era de alguna herida

No se acerquen – les grite

Van a decirnos que es lo que pasa? – exigió el guardián que al parecer estaba a cargo

Ella bebió sangre de Strigoi – dijo Misha bajando poco a poco la estaca

Otra vez todos se paralizaron, no pude más con el miedo y me deje caer en el suelo, pase mis brazos por las rodillas y me quede agachada, sollozando

Han… querido… convertirla? – preguntó un guardián que estaba más alejado

No… ella lo hizo sola

Silencio otra vez, solo interrumpido por mis sollozos

Mátenme de una vez – les rogué en voz baja, estaba todo tan silencioso que me escucharon – no quiero ser un Strigoi

Alguien se acercó y me tomo por los hombros

Mírame – exigió

Tuve miedo, pero reconocí esa voz, era uno de mis instructores en la Academia, Stan, levanté la vista y le mire por entre las lágrimas

No quiero ser un Strigoi – rogué

Sin decir nada me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me llevó a una de las camionetas, me subieron en el asiento trasero, iba con un guardián a cada lado, no sabía que era lo que iba a pasar ni donde me llevaban, en mi mente repasaba todo lo acontecido, la magia, la sangre, el éxtasis, el saber que esa sangre era lo que mi cuerpo quería… y si en el fondo quería convertirme en uno de ellos, eso era lo que buscaba? Mi cuerpo se sentía fuerte, completo, alerta, sin embargo mi mente estaba destruida, no sabía que había pasado, ya que actué por instinto, estaba a punto de morir y me defendí de una forma que cambió todo lo que pensaba de mí, el hecho de haber disfrutado de beber la sangre de Strigoi me revolvía el estómago, sin embargo mi cuerpo estaba agradecido, que era lo que sucedía?

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve en la camioneta, después me transportaron a un pequeño jet, y cuando estuvimos en tierra me percaté de que estábamos en la Corte Moroi, ese tema era complicado, nadie me había dirigido la palabra, era custodiada por cuatro guardianes, los que me llevaron al cuartel general.

Había estado en la Corte otras veces con mis padres, o por asuntos de la Academia, pero esto era diferente, a medida que caminábamos todos me miraban sin entender lo que había pasado, me deje llevar donde fuese que quisieran, ya que ellos eran los que podían terminar con mi vida… cuanto se demoraba el proceso de cambio a Strigoi? Si era automático… no debería de ser uno de ellos ya?... mire mis manos, seguían siendo iguales, no tenía ningún deseo de hacer daño a ninguno de los que me rodeaban, la sed de sangre permanente se había ido… no lograba pillar que era lo que había pasado.

Entramos en la oficina y acercaron una silla al escritorio para que me sentara, los guardianes que me custodiaban no se habían ido, al rato llego Hans, el jefe de los guardianes de la Corte, junto con Stan, al rato apareció Misha

Como esta Izz? – quise saber cuándo lo vi aparecer

No me contestó, se sentó frente al escritorio a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme

Que fue lo que sucedió allá fuera? – demandó Hans

Qué era lo que había sucedido? No sabía cómo explicarlo…

Un grupo de Strigoi atacó cuando me encontraba escoltando a la señorita Ivashkov y Astakohv en el club – dijo Misha – salimos por la puerta de escape y me atacaron, estuve inconsciente un rato, cuando volví en mi un Strigoi estaba atacando a Astakhov, intenté sacar a la señorita Ivashkov, entonces…

Entonces…? – demando Hans

… - Misha me miró como no sabiendo que decir, pero continuó – entonces el Strigoi agarro a Astakhov por el cuello, pensé que iba a matarla, pero empezó a debilitarse, no sé qué sucedió, luego ella se alimentó de él…

Otra vez el silencio reinó a nuestro alrededor, en mi mente repasé toda la escena, la sensación de la sangre fluyendo a través de mí… pero era sangre de Strigoi, el estómago se me revolvía de pensar que lo había disfrutado tanto

Cómo que te alimentaste de él? – quiso saber Stan

Él fue el primero en recuperarse del impacto, ahora todos me estaban mirando esperando una respuesta, incluso los guardianes que me custodiaban habían dejado sus poses para verme mejor

Yo…

Se abrió la puerta de pronto, todos se pusieron alerta, entraron abruptamente mis padres

No pueden estar aquí – dijo Hans

Claro que podemos estar aquí, es nuestra hija – dijo mi madre poniendo una pose muy parecida a quienes me custodiaban, si bien no ejercía como guardiana de forma oficial, tenía el mismo talante que todos ellos

Es mejor que estén aquí – aceptó Stan – quizás nos ayuden a comprender que paso aquí

Deben haber escuchado algo de la historia, mi madre se colocó de pie a mi lado y puso su mano en mi hombro, mi padre estaba al lado de ella

Explícanos Astakhov – pidió un poco más amable Hans mirando con recelo a mi madre

Como dijo Misha… - comencé – el Strigoi me atacó, pensé que iba a morir así que grité para que sacaran a Izz, la señorita Ivashkov – corregí – pero sentí algo, sentí la magia

No se sentía ni la respiración de quienes estaban ahí, ellos habían escuchado hablar de mí, obviamente, mi magia, mis colmillos, aunque la mayoría pensaba que eran solo suposiciones

Que magia? – quiso saber Hans

Todos aquí saben que ella tiene un tipo extraño de magia Guardián Croft – dijo mi padre dirigiéndose a Hans – puede tomar la energía de las cosas cuando las toca, aunque es probable que esta sea la primera mención real de que la ocupase

Mire a mi padre, tenía un semblante tranquilo pero yo sabía que estaba asustado por mí, aunque nunca al extremo en el que estaba asustada por mi propia cuenta

Y que paso después? – siguió Stan

Yo… - esta era la parte complicada, mire mis manos que descansaban en mi regazo, evitando el contacto visual con todos – había herido al Strigoi con la estaba en el cuello, por lo que sangraba, sentí… - dudé, que diría? Decidí continuar siendo lo más sincera posible – sentí como mi cuerpo llamaba a tomar su sangre, no sé qué paso, mecánicamente puse mis labios en su cuello y tomé su sangre

Silencio… otra vez, me estaba desesperando que nadie dijese nada

NO QUERÍA CONVERTIRME EN UN STRIGOI – grité poniéndome de pie, antes de que cualquiera pudiese preguntar alguna cosa – NO SE QUE VA A PASAR SOLO… solo que… - respiré intentando calmarme – su sangre me hizo sentir completa por primera vez

Me senté otra vez, me desarme en la silla para ser más específica, y comencé a llorar en silencio

Esto no tiene precedentes – dijo Stan, parece que estaba acostumbrado a salir del estupor antes que el resto – aunque con Astakhov todo es extraño

No seré un Strigoi cierto? – pregunté con miedo

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo Misha sacó su estaca y la puso en mis manos… aguanté la respiración esperando que la plata me quemase, pero nada paso, tome la estaca con más confianza, si fuese un Strigoi no podría tocarla, mire a mi padre

No creo que seas un Strigoi – me dijo mi padre con una sonrisa aliviada

Empezó una conversación de la cual no fui muy consciente, solo que los guardianes que me custodiaban se habían retirado al final de la sala, al parecer ya habíamos pasado la etapa en que estaba claro que no iba a convertirme en un vampiro malvado en cualquier instante. Mis padres se habían enfrascado en una conversación con Stan y Hans, yo me quede en la silla y le entregué la estaca a Misha

Gracias – le dije extendiendo mi mano

Izz está bien – me dijo recibiendo la estaca – hiciste un buen trabajo allá fuera, aunque no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que pasó

Yo tampoco – fui sincera

Llegaron a la conclusión de que no me convertiría en un Strigoi a menos que lo asesinase mientras me alimentaba, cosa que no había pasado ya que Misha me había apartado y lo había estacado. Iban a investigar lo que pasaba con mi ingesta de sangre, expliqué que por primera vez me sentía "satisfecha" en ese sentido, lo cual generó más preguntas, lo que era obvio, ni yo podía explicarlo. Los otros temas, como la magia, era algo por lo cual ya iba a clases en la Academia, así que no había mucho de lo cual profundizar.

Nos dejaron ir, no quería quedarme en las inmediaciones de la Corte, le rogué a mis padres que nos fuésemos a casa cuanto antes, ellos no se opusieron.


	4. Chapter 3

Llegué a St Vladimir durante la tarde humana, la noche estaba empezando para los vampiros, las clases comenzaban luego de este fin de semana, iba a haber un montón de viajes durante el día, horas en que las familias no podían ser atacadas. Mi padre había enviado a uno de sus guardias contratados para que me acompañase y ayudase con mis cosas, me ayudó a llevar mis bolsos y cajas a la habitación, como éramos pocas chicas que estudiaban para ser guardianes tenía una habitación sólo para mí.

Cuando me había despedido de mis padres, ese día más temprano, habíamos quedado con un sabor amargo no sabiendo lo que se nos venía por delante luego del incidente con el Strigoi, estábamos casi seguros de que toda la escuela ya sabía de eso.

Una vez q tuve mis cosas más o menos ordenadas decidí salir a caminar por el campus, vi como los guardianes recorrían el lugar, faltaban unas pocas horas para el toque de queda, pero con la emoción de no haberse visto durante las vacaciones todo St Vladimir era un hervidero de conversaciones y emoción.

hey Fangs!

Escuché ese nombre y me tensé, seguí caminado como si nada, "colmillos" es como me decían mis compañeros Dhampirs, pero esta vez me causaba menos gracia que nunca, ya que más que destacar mi diferencia me hacía recuerdos del incidente del club.

Astakhov espera!

Me detuve y giré de improviso, logrando que Mason, mi compañero que me había gritado el sobrenombre, casi chocase conmigo

Pensé que no me habías escuchado – me dijo dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla

Te escuché la primera vez, pero no me dio la gana de hacerte caso – le dije comenzando a caminar otra vez

Y yo que pensé que las vacaciones te iban a hacer más adorable – suspiró

No pidas milagros, además eso es parte de mi retorcido encanto – le hice una mueca

Eso y otras cosas más puntiagudas…

Le encaré, esta vez quedo literalmente encima de mí

No empieces con tus jueguitos de doble sentido – le grité

Era solo una broma – me dijo levantando las manos

No estoy para bromas… menos ahora – miré el suelo

Es por lo del club? – me lanzó de golpe

Que sabes del club? – le pregunté abriendo los ojos un poco horrorizada de que en verdad toda la historia hubiese llegado a la escuela

Que atacaron los Strigoi y que estuviste allí con la chica Ivashkov, que le pateaste el trasero – me dio un golpecito en el brazo

… - me quedé muda, al menos no se sabía lo demás – seehhh… así fue más o menos – dije quitándole importancia y volviendo a caminar, a estas alturas ya ni sabía dónde iba

Y que tal fue? – quiso saber – no a todos nos ha tocado encontrarnos con un Strigoi

Fue… extraño… la verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso – le dije viendo su cara expectante

Llegamos a unos bancos que quedaban bajo unos árboles en los lindes de la Academia, me senté y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás para ver las estrellas por entre las ramas, era una noche agradable y luminosa, me gustaba la noche, siempre había funcionado mejor en ese horario, a diferencia de todos mis compañeros que se quejaban por no estar al sol, yo no tenía problemas en andar de noche.

Estas bien? – me preguntó Mason mirándome inquisitivamente – te hiciste daño esa noche?

Lo mire directamente, creo que nadie me había preguntado eso, me extrañé, no pude evitar que se me cayese una lagrima

Hey, pero por qué lloras? – me puso una mano en el hombro

Eres la primera persona que me pregunta eso – le sonreí mientras mis lágrimas corrían

No solía ser muy sentimental, pero desde el incidente tenía las lágrimas a flor de piel, me pregunté si podía confiar en Mason para contarle todo lo que había pasado, pero antes de haber pensado mucho en ello ya me encontraba contándole todo… Él me escuchó en silencio, la verdad es que creo que al igual que todo el mundo entendía la mitad de lo que decía, cuando termine con lo de la fuerza y la sangre, y de cómo se me revolvía el estómago al pensar que había disfrutado tanto el alimentarme de un Strigoi, Mason me abrazó y lloré aún más fuerte.

Izz Ivashkov presenció todo esto? – me preguntó sin creérselo

Sí, pero no he hablado con ella desde ese día – confesé

Y al parecer ella ha guardado el secreto porque de todas las historias que he escuchado ninguna se le acerca a la verdad

Ella no diría nada – le dije alejándome un poco y limpiando mis lágrimas – no es como el resto de la realeza

La verdad es que ella ni se hace notar – dijo como llegando a un acuerdo de que ella no era como los demás – pero cómo te sientes ahora? – quiso saber

No lo sé – admití – me siento diferente, ya te dije, esa sensación de estar completa… se ha ido desvaneciendo

Y la sangre?

Pasaron varios días antes de ver a los alimentadores después del incidente, simplemente no lo necesitaba, ahora voy un día sí y un día no, pero los voy necesitando cada día un poco más – le mire agradecida de poder hablar de esos temas con alguien

Y si pudieses beber de un Strigoi de nuevo no…?

Mason – le interrumpí antes de que siguiera – ni siquiera sé si podré hacerle frente a uno otra vez y me preguntas eso… no lo he pensado, no quiero pensarlo, además estamos en el lugar menos probable de ver a un vampiro malvado

Lo pregunto por si se da la ocasión – me dijo mirando al suelo

Nos quedamos en silencio, solo se escuchaba el viento pasar entre los árboles, en esta parte del campus no andaba mucha gente, de pronto sentimos unos pasos y ambos nos paramos y nos pusimos en guardia

No me lo puedo creer – dijo quien se acercaba – aún no empiezan las clases y ya andan buscando problemas

Era uno de los guardianes de la Academia

Ahhh Dimitri, me asustaste pensé que era alguien más – me senté otra vez y me relaje

Sev! – me retó Mason – no estamos haciendo nada malo Guardián Belikov – dijo Mason dirigiéndose a Dimitri, no pude evitar reírme

Es mejor que vuelva a los dormitorios, Señor Ashford, el toque de queda ha pasado hace unas horas – dijo Dimitri

No hubo necesidad de que se lo repitiese otra vez, me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y salió como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a los dormitorios

Deberías de ser menos obvio a la hora de atormentarlo – le dije a Dimitri – el hecho de que a él le guste Rose no te da derecho a ser malvado, eso no va con tu linda personalidad

Dimitri quedo helado sin saber que decir, aun lo pillaba con la guardia baja vez que le decía algo de Rose, ella era una de mis compañera, y sabía a ciencia cierta que a él le gustaba, aunque no lo reconociera abiertamente.

No sabes lo que estás diciendo, estas equivocada Rose no me interesa de esa manera, solo soy su instructor – me dijo sentándose a mi lado

Sehhh… sigue repitiéndote eso hasta que te lo creas – le dije sonriendo – a mí al menos no me engañas, no sé cómo le haces para que el resto te crea

Cómo estás? – quiso saber sentándose a mi lado – supe todo lo del incidente, y con todo quiero decir todo

No había espacio para la duda en lo que me dijo, obviamente al ser él un guardián había sabido todo lo del club casi en el momento en que ocurrió

Asumiéndolo – le dije como quitándole importancia

Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, verdad? – me dijo mirándome

Lo sé, obvio que no en la misma forma que Rose, pero lo sé – dije a modo de que dejara de hacerme preguntas, lo consideraba un amigo pero no tan íntimo

No vas a parar con eso verdad?

No hay forma de que me lo ocultes, a pesar de que no tengo poderes mágicos, casi, puedo ver la forma en que la miras

Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a los dormitorios – dijo parándose, obviamente no le había agradado esta conversación

No es para que te pongas gruñón – me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla – no le diré nada a nadie, y sabes que también puedes contar conmigo

Me dedicó una sonrisa, con eso me despedí y me fui caminando lentamente al dormitorio, sabía por dónde ir para que no me pillaran, y la puerta que no estaba custodiada, información que me había dado Dimitri antes de alejarse, llegué a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama tal cual estaba, esperaba dormir plácidamente hasta que mi cuerpo lo desease, tenía que aprovechar ese último día antes de volver a la rutina de la Academia.

(*)

Mi mente se despertó pero no abrí los ojos, ya que nada más al ser consciente me invadió un ligero dolor de cabeza, me senté en la cama y pase los dedos por mi sien. Al fin mire por la ventana, estaban las cortinas cerradas pero entraba un poco de luz naranja, era el atardecer. Me di un largo baño y vestí con jean y polera, y para salir un abrigo delgado negro, también llevaba lentes de sol, me dolía los ojos y la más mínima luz me molestaba. Había una sola forma de terminar con ello, ir donde los alimentadores, y es que esta era una de las señales de que había pasado mucho tiempo entre las alimentaciones, habían pasado cerca de cuatro días.

Salí de mi habitación con las manos en los bolsillos, sin muchas ganas de encontrarme con nadie, y es que cuando iba con los alimentadores era cuando más fuera de lugar me sentía, y las miradas de todos se posaban en mí.

Cuando estaba llegando al área común, que era donde estaba el comedor y la sala de alimentadores, vi que andaba Dimitri custodiando los alrededores, me vio enseguida, obviamente, él estaba atento a cualquier cosa, cuando vio donde me dirigía hizo un amago de acercarse, pero alguien llegó a mi lado de improviso.

Hola Sev! - era Eddie, otro chico Dhampir de mi grupo de amigos

Hola - sonreí

Se te ha perdido el sol? - me dijo a modo de broma por mis gafas

Sólo tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza - admití - voy...

Quieres que te acompañe? - se ofreció

Le di una sonrisa agradecida, no es que me gustase que alguien me viera cuando hacia estas cosas, pero me sentía bien si alguien de confianza iba conmigo, y es que de esta forma era más fácil hacer frente a las miradas.

Gracias Eddie - le agarré del brazo y caminamos a la sala de alimentación

Cuando estuvimos en el interior me quite los lentes de sol y mis ojos dolieron con la luminosidad, Eddie me apretó el hombro de forma cariñosa, le dedique otra sonrisa, él se fijó en mis ojos.

Dormiste mal? Tienes los ojos rojos

No, de hecho dormí perfecto, pero tú sabes...

Lo sé

Era lo que pasaba cuando necesitaba sangre, se notaba, si bien a los Moroi la falta de sangre los hacia verse más pálidos y frágiles, a mí me daba el aspecto de estar cansada y no haber dormido en días, y como siempre alargaba mis alimentaciones lo más que podía, era obvio.

La sala en donde estaban los alimentadores era como un hospital, todo blanco reluciente y los humanos esperaban en los cubículos, di mi nombre para que me anotaran en la lista, me hicieron pasar de inmediato, Eddie me espero a una distancia prudente.

Saludé de manera vaga a mi alimentador, al primero de ellos al menos, hundí mis dientes en su cuello y la sangre se expandió por mi sistema, el dolor de cabeza desapareció. Cuando me alimente del segundo me sentí normal, bueno al menos como siempre en mi vida, si dejaba de lado el incidente con el Strigoi. Antes de salir me mire en un espejo, mis ojos habían perdido la turbiedad, metí en mis bolsillos los lentes, cuando me disponía a salir alguien se me lanzó en un abrazo, Eddie me miraba sin entender, me fije en quien me abrazaba

Izz?! - dije sin creerlo

Ella soltó un poco su abrazo y pude mirarla, no habíamos hablado desde la noche del incidente en el club, de pronto recordé lo de su magia, tenía un montón de preguntas que hacerle, y al parecer ella también

Sev... No sabes las ganas que tenía de hablar contigo - me dijo sin contenerse

Yo igual - le dije no revelando más debido al lugar en el que estábamos, y a las personas que nos miraban - pero creo que este no es el lugar para hablar

Izz miró a su alrededor, todos sabían que habíamos estado juntas en el incidente del club, pero no tenían más detalles. Le dije que nos juntásemos más tarde en el comedor en la cena.

Así que ese día estabas con Izz Ivashkov - me dijo Eddie

Si, habíamos salido al club, pase todas mis vacaciones con ella - le dije a modo general

Creí que sólo se habían encontrado de casualidad

No, pero no quiero hablar de ese tema otra vez, al menos por ahora

Di unas vueltas más por el campus junto con Eddie hasta que me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y me dejó sola, aún quedaban un par de horas para la cena, por lo que otra vez me fui a los lindes de la Academia a sentarme en ese banco que tanto me gustaba a la orilla del bosque, me di cuenta de que Dimitri venía saliendo de un lugar cercano con nada más y nada menos que Rose a su lado, me escondí tras de un árbol hasta que se alejaron. Esta vez me senté en el suelo, mirando hacia el campus, ya estaba repleto de gente, mañana empezaban las clases.

Vi que andaba Izz cerca caminando con un chico, al verme de acercaron

Creo que no va a ser necesario que esperemos hasta la cena para conversar - me dijo con una sonrisa


	5. Chapter 4

No pude contestarle, pues al lado de ella estaba su primo Adrian, lo había visto en eventos sociales, en la Corte, pero era más lindo de lo que me acordaba, estaba embobada mirándole, obviamente él lo notó.

Si quieres mirar de más cerca no es necesario preguntar - me dijo guiñándome un ojo

No es una mala idea - le respondí con una gran sonrisa recuperándome de la primera impresión, y pues, no me iba a quedar atrás en contestar

Jajaja... Ella es un encanto - le dijo Adrian a Izz - supongo que es la chica que me contabas, ya que tiene colmillos

Antes la mención de eso deje de sonreír, Izz notó mi incomodidad

Adrian, ella es Sevya Astakhov - presentó ella

Un gusto - dijo Adrian dándome una inclinación de cabeza

El gusto es mío - le dije educadamente mirándolo fijo

Ellos se sentaron a mi lado sin preocuparse de arruinar sus ropas caras, hicimos un pequeño círculo, me quede mirándoles

Adrian sabe todo lo de ese día – me soltó Izz de pronto – no pude evitar contarle, debido a todo lo que pasó

Así que te alimentaste de un Strigoi – me dijo viéndome mientras encendía un cigarrillo

Algo así – le dije desviando la mirada, recordé la situación y la diferencia entre esa alimentación y la de esa mañana

Y te gusto – me dijo Adrian sorprendido y sin ningún reparo

Eso no lo sabes – le dije desafiante

Izz nos miraba como en un partido de tenis, no había dicho nada, ni le molestaban las acotaciones de su primo, al parecer estaba acostumbrada a que se expresase de esa manera

Disculpa por haberle contado esas cosas – se disculpó Izz – pero quiero que entiendas que lo hice por una razón… él es un usuario de espíritu…

Veo las auras – le interrumpió Adrian – y la tuya me dice que te ha gustado la sangre del Strigoi, no pienses que te juzgo – agregó al ver mi cara – tan solo es extraño

Dímelo a mí – le dije mirando al cielo

Ese día ocupaste magia – me dijo Izz – yo sabía que podías, pero no sabía que tan poderosa era, es algo como el espíritu? – la pregunta se la hizo a su primo

No – dijo el botando una bocanada de humo – es otra cosa, pero no es espíritu

Y lo que tu hiciste? – le pregunté a Izz – sé que no era compulsión, lograste que ese Strigoi se paralizara, eso debe ser algo del espíritu no es así? Ese día lo sospeché pero no tuve oportunidad de consultarte… ni de darte las gracias por salvarme – baje la mirada

No supe bien lo que hacía pero debía detenerlo – me dijo Izz – no quería que murieras defendiéndome

Ahí se activó el espíritu – dijo Adrian – aún estamos averiguando que más puede hacer

Algo más como la princesa Dragomir? – pregunté intrigada

No lo sabemos aún – siguió Adrian – pero lo averiguaremos pronto

Adrian se va a quedar en la Academia – me dijo Izz ante mi cara de no entender nada – se ha encontrado con Lissa antes, y va a quedarse a practicar el espíritu con nosotras

Eso va a ser bueno – le dije a ambos – va a ser un cambio favorable en el panorama – le sonreí descaradamente a Adrian

Lo mismo digo – dijo él – las Dhampirs son hermosas – me observo inquisitivamente

Ustedes dos ni se preocupan de que estoy aquí… a que no? – dijo Izz

No te pongas celosa prima – dijo Adrian – yo te presto toda la atención del mundo – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Seguimos conversando un poco más hasta la hora de la cena y nos fuimos al comedor, estaba repleto de gente, solo quería comer algo sabroso, cuando llegamos al inicio de la fila vi que había lasaña, así que eso me lleve para comer, mis acompañantes pidieron algo más liviano. Nos sentamos en la mesa más cercana.

Fangs – dijo una voz a mis espaldas – veo que te estas rodeando de lo mejor de la realeza! Podrías invitarnos

Me di vuelta y vi a Jesse Zeklos con su amigo Ralf Sarcozy, dos estúpidos Moroi petulantes por su apariencia y realeza.

Creo que te auto marginaste, ya que como bien dijiste es "lo mejor" – le dije en el tono más frio que pude

Ten cuidado con lo que dices Dhampir – me dijo amenazante

Acaso te molesta que diga la verdad? – me crucé de brazos

Quieres la verdad? – dijo Ralf entrando a la conversación

Tienes algo inteligente que decir? – le mire fingiendo asombro – eso sería una novedad

No es el momento – le dijo Jesse a Ralf viendo por encima de mi hombro

Es mejor que te vayas ahora antes de que rompa esa linda cara – dijo una chica detrás de mi

De todos modos ya nos íbamos – le dijo Jesse a la chica - en cuanto a ti – me dijo - me iría con cuidado

Se fueron y me giré, detrás de mí estaba Rose junto con Lissa y Christian

No era necesario que te involucraras – le dije a Rose chocando los puños a modo de saludo – me hubiese gustado darle un golpe por puro deporte

No faltará la oportunidad – me dijo Rose

Princesa – saludé a Lissa haciendo una reverencia, sabía que eso la hacía ponerse incomoda

Basta Sev, sabes que no me gustan las formalidades – se me acercó y me dio un abrazo – como has estado? Supe lo que paso

Estoy bien – di una mirada donde Adrian e Izz nos observaban – no ha sido más que el susto

Ahora se las da de humilde – dijo Christian, él era el novio de Lissa, un Moroi con magia de fuego – cuando ha habido una serie de rumores candentes sobre ese día

Y tú que no te puedes resistir a un buen chisme los tomaste todos… cierto? – le dije rodando los ojos – extrañaba tus telenovelas de misterio… por qué mejor no nos sentamos? Aquí están Izz y Adrian Ivashkov, creo que todos se conocen – dije a modo de introducción

Todos se saludaron y seguimos conversando mientras cenábamos, la verdad es que todos congeniamos bien, Adrian miraba a Rose con ganas de algo más que entablar una conversación, lo cual no era de extrañar por su naturaleza, además la conocía de antes, ella le cortaba sus bromas en doble sentido siempre, y yo sabía muy bien el por qué, a su vez, Christian miraba con desconfianza a Adrian por su coquetería y cercanía con Lissa, él no notaba que su interés era por el espíritu y no por otra cosa, Lissa conversaba animadamente con todos al igual que Izz, y yo me limitaba a responder lo que se me preguntaba y observar, al menos la conversación no se había centrado en el ataque del club, no quería que más personas supieran lo ocurrido, ya eran demasiadas y mantener el secreto iba a costar.

Cuando sonó el aviso para el toque de queda nos despedimos, los Moroi se fueron a su dormitorio que quedaba al otro lado del campus, y con Rose nos fuimos al dormitorio Dhampir.

Cómo se conocieron con Izz? – quiso saber Rose

En las vacaciones – le contesté – ella estaba de vacaciones donde viven mis padres

Hubo más ataques Strigoi?

No, de hecho fue extraño en una comunidad Dhampir – y era verdad, pensé

Ha habido varios incidentes de ese tipo – me hizo saber – no creo que sea un caso aislado

Esperemos que no pase a mayores, no es una linda experiencia

Cómo fue? El ataque del Strigoi – me miro intrigada

Son mortales – le dije recordando la pelea – son feroces, el más mínimo error y estas muerta, casi y no puedo contarla

Pero dicen que le pateaste el trasero – me dijo con ojos brillantes – acaso no lo mataste?

No… quien lo mató fue el guardián de Izz – confesé

Pero él no estaba inconsciente? – preguntó extrañada

Los detalles son confusos – no quise ahondar más en ello debido a que no sabía cuál era la historia que andaba circulando, la historia que no tenía los detalles mágicos – solo que lo detuve hasta que Misha se recuperó

Fue un buen trabajo – me dio una palmada en el hombro – no creo que pueda hacerle frente a alguno

Créeme que lo harás, eres mejor que yo, y con un mentor como Dimitri no habrá Strigoi que pueda vencerte – le sonreí

Espero que sea así

La mirada de Rose se iluminó a la mención de su instructor, la verdad es que no entendía como la gente no veía la obviedad de la situación, ellos se querían el uno al otro y lo negaban constantemente, hasta entre ellos mismos. Llegamos al dormitorio y cada una se fue a su habitación.

(*)

El empezar con las clases de combates luego de pasar semanas de ocio hace que te cuestiones quienes son realmente los malos en el mundo, o eso al menos pensábamos con mis compañeros a la hora del almuerzo.

Pienso que deben estar vengándose de que ellos no tuvieron tanto descanso como nosotros – les dije a todos cuando nos sentamos a almorzar

Han sido poseídos por el demonio – dijo Mason - más tarde no me podré mover

No seas nena Ashford – le dije a modo de broma tirándole una papa frita – aunque mañana será peor

Y yo tengo las clases extra aún – dijo Rose con la boca llena de comida

Amor del duro – dije, hice que Rose se atorase, aunque los chicos no captaron que había sido por mi comentario

Si no comes con calma terminaras ahogada antes de finalizar el almuerzo – le dijo Eddie a Rose

No es como si te fuésemos a quitar la comida – le dijo Mason riéndose –nadie se atrevería a tal atrocidad

Yo sabía que su atoro no había sido por la comida, sino por mi comentario, aunque hice un buen trabajo al decirlo de un modo en que fuese solo una acotación al margen, ella no sabía que conocía su historia con Dimitri. Al terminar el almuerzo venían las clases comunes, las que compartíamos con los Moroi, era un descanso a nuestros adoloridos cuerpos.

El último periodo tenía que ir a la clase de magia con la profesora Carmack, como mi magia no era con ninguno de los cuatro elementos, decidieron que me uniese al grupo que ahora estudiaba el espíritu, ya que tenía más en común con ellos que con los demás.

Con tan buena compañía va a ser difícil concentrarse – dijo Adrian cuando nos vio llegar, él ya estaba en el salón

Yo creo que eso tiene más que ver con el resistirse al impulso de fumar – le dijo Lissa

A eso y a que no está Rose para fomentar sus fantasías sexuales – le dije saludándolo

Uhhh escucho celos en esa frase? – dijo Adrian con una sonrisa pícara

No, sé que no te complica el fantasear con más de una a la vez – le saqué la lengua

Hemos hablado dos veces y has entendido mi alma – dijo fingiendo emoción

Soy buena leyendo a las personas, no necesito de auras para eso – sonreí

Izz nos miraba entretenida, dejando sus cosas en uno de los bancos, esperamos a que llegara la profesora.

Va a ser bueno estar aquí – me dijo Izz cuando llegué a su lado – ahora que tengo especialidad, no seré mirada en menos – estaba contenta

Yo quiero saber que más puedes hacer, aún no me puedo creer lo del…

Calla… - me dijo de pronto – Lissa no sabe nada

Al parecer habían omitido los detalles de cómo ella había descubierto su especialidad, pero los usuarios del espíritu podían sentirse entre ellos, así que no se necesitaba una demostración. En cambio conmigo…

Quiero ver lo que puedes hacer – dijo Adrian estirando su mano hacia mi

Al principio no entendí que era lo que quería que hiciera, luego lo comprendí y en vez de acercarme me alejé

Estás loco? – le dije – no pienso hacerlo

Vamos, todos queremos ver lo que puedes hacer – siguió él acercándose

Si no aceptas creo que se pondrá realmente insistente – dijo Lissa

O puede ocupar la compulsión – aventuró Izz

Gracias por el apoyo Izz – le dije sarcástica - No me gusta donde va esto

En ese momento entró la profesora Carmack, nos miró a todos con curiosidad

Es una instancia para practicar la magia – dijo Lissa, claramente estaba tan curiosa como Adrian

Que es lo que sucede? – quiso saber la profesora Carmack

Queremos que Sev nos muestre que es lo que puede hacer – dijo Adrian

No creo que sea una buena idea – dije desconfiada de todos

Es bueno para todos ver lo que realmente puedes hacer – asintió la profesora, creo que igual la había picado el bichito de la curiosidad – además estamos todos aquí en caso de una emergencia

Yo puedo curarlo si algo sale mal – me dijo Lissa

Los mire a todos como si fuese una broma de mal gusto, todos me sonrieron a modo de darme confianza, Adrian tenía una mirada desafiante y curiosa. Suspiré. Me quité el poleron que tenía puesto, llevaba una polera sin mangas

Dejo en claro que esto ha sido idea de ustedes – dije acercándome a Adrian

Tome la mano que me extendía mi aferré mis dedos en su muñeca, una sensación de electricidad que no tenía nada que ver con la magia me recorrió el cuerpo, y es que era el primer contacto que teníamos, y a pesar de todas las bromas e indirectas, en verdad me atraía. Cerré los ojos y me abrí a la magia, mis dedos hormiguearon un poco más y sentí fluir su energía hasta mí, abrí los ojos y vi que Adrian estaba serio y poco a poco se debilitaba, se aferró a la mesa que estaba a su lado, pero de igual forma cayó de rodillas al suelo, me miro asustado, sentí que alguien decía mi nombre, pero la energía se sentía tan bien que no quería romper el contacto, era la primera vez que tomaba energía de forma espontánea y de un Moroi, alguien toco mi brazo a la altura del codo, pero se alejó al instante, percibí esa energía en mí también, eso me hizo reaccionar, solté a Adrian, él quedo con la cabeza hacia adelante y de rodillas en el suelo, Lissa se había acercado y ya lo ayudaba a sentarse en una silla cercana.

Izz era quien me había tocado, y sin querer había tomado también su energía, solo un poco, no la había afectado realmente, no había querido herir a nadie, también me senté, sentía cosquillas en todo el cuerpo, y también sed, sed de sangre, la que deje de lado, no quería pensar en ello ahora.

Les dije que era una mala idea – les dije a todos una vez que recuperé el habla

Ha sido… clarificador – dijo la profesora Carmack, estaba al lado de Adrian

Lissa con sus poderes de curación le había devuelto a la normalidad, aunque ahora se veía ojeroso, podía apostar de que sentía la necesidad de beber sangre, al igual que yo.

Disculpa – le dije a Adrian

Ha sido mi idea – dijo él pasando una mano por su pelo – ha sido interesante de ver y de sentir, tu aura era gris y absorbía los colores de las otras, cuando Izz te toco también paso algo de la de ella

Y vimos que el contacto es en la piel, primero Izz intento atraer tu atención tocando tu espalda y no pasó nada, solo al tocar tu piel llamó tú atención, al parecer la ropa es una barrera, y por lo visto no se activa solo en tus manos – dijo la profesora – debes aprender a controlarlo

Seguimos hablando un poco más del tema, al igual que lo del espíritu, cuando llegaron a Izz ella dijo que podía paralizar, aunque solo lo había hecho una vez, no especifico a quien, pero si lo hubiese hecho habría sido más cool de lo que ya era. Escuche a medias todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, ya que en un momento solo pude pensar en la sangre, era la primera vez que me pasaba esto, más siendo el día anterior el que había visto a los alimentadores, todo esto me estaba empezando a asustar.


	6. Chapter 5

Salí de la clase pensativa sin ver realmente donde me llevaban mis pies, al poco rato me di cuenta de que iba a la sala de los alimentadores, me detuve a pensar si lo necesitaba realmente, me fui a sentar en el patio que estaba frente a la sala común, se empezó a llenar de gente que salía de sus clases y empezaba a socializar.

Todo fue muy extraño, no te parece? – Adrian había llegado a mi lado rodeado en una nube de humo

Más que extraño – le miré – que sentiste en verdad?

Sentí que me debilitaba, como que me fuese a dormir, pero al mismo tiempo sentí que se me escapaba la vida, o algo así – contestó

Nada más? – quise saber

Eso te parece poco? – me dijo sorprendido

Sólo quería entender – miré al suelo

En ese momento me dio una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, la sed de sangre me quemaba la garganta, pero quería luchar contra ella, tome mi cabeza entre las manos y apoyé los codos en las rodillas.

Está todo bien? – Adrian se sentó a mi lado preocupado

Si – mentí – nada de qué preocuparse, sólo estoy confundida

Me levanté, necesitaba alejarme de todos un rato, me despedí de Adrian quien me miro perplejo y camine hasta la parte trasera de los dormitorios de los Dhampirs, allí había un área que estaba en desuso y a la cual no iban muchas personas, eran una especie de bodega, había una escalera que llevaba al techo de estas, allí me senté, tranquila, sin luces sólo acompañada de la oscuridad y las estrellas.

(*)

Debo de haberme quedado dormida o algo así, no supe cuánto tiempo paso, solo que desperté con la garganta seca y rasposa, como si hubiese tragado arena, me molestaba el cuerpo en general, el dolor de cabeza no había pasado, al contrario, estaba peor, no podía ser que hubiese pasado el efecto de la sangre tan pronto. Me costó mucho bajar las escaleras y llegar a tierra firme, tenía la vista borrosa, las estrellas seguían en el cielo y me molestaban. Sentí una alarma doble, había empezado el toque de queda, no había dormido tanto como pensaba. Seguí caminando con la intención de ir a mi cuarto, pero avanzaba lentamente, de hecho me tropezaba cada dos por tres.

Sevya? – una voz me llamaba, y la conocía, pero no podía hacer la relación en mi cabeza – te encuentras bien?

Sí, no pasa nada – me tropecé y quien me hablaba me aferró de los brazos

Que ha pasado? – quiso saber

Trate de enfocar la vista, estaba nublada por lo que tuve que parpadear varias veces

Dimitri? – le dije medio adivinando

Has estado bebiendo? – me preguntó

Ojala… me muero de sed

De pronto sentí un dolor en mi boca, lleve mi mano hasta mis colmillos, estaban extendidos. La sed de sangre otra vez, traté de enterrar todo eso en lo más profundo de mi mente, no quería beber, no debía de sentir esta necesidad tan pronto, sacudí la cabeza y miré a Dimitri otra vez.

Necesito ir a mi habitación – le imploré

No si no me explicas que es lo que pasa – me dijo serio, preocupado

Tengo sed, Dimitri… SED! – dije histéricamente – y no quiero tenerla, NO DEBERÍA TENERLA!

Me miró con los ojos abiertos al máximo, luego volvió a su estado normal de guardián, pero supe que me había entendido.

No ha pasado ni un día, y aun así esta sed me está matando – le dije sin poder contener más lo que sentía – todo está mal, desde el día en que probé la sangre de Strigoi está mal, antes podía pasar días sin beber, pero ahora, se está volviendo peor, no quiero sentirme así… no pedí ser así… NO QUIERO SER ASÍ!

Estaba perdiendo el control de mi misma, estaba agotada, física y mentalmente, pero esa sed me mantenía en movimiento, a duras penas, mis piernas flaquearon y Dimitri pasó su mano por mi cintura ayudándome a mantenerme de pie.

Toda va a estar bien Sev – me dijo, aunque sentí un tono de duda en su voz

Eso no lo sabes, nadie lo sabe… siempre ha habido algo mal en mí, y ahora está peor – seguía sonando histérica, estaba a un paso de volverme loca

Vamos – me dijo ayudándome a caminar

Por favor – le pedí – llévame a mi habitación

Necesitamos ir a otro lugar antes, y no te negarás

No dije nada, me deje llevar, fuimos al área común, a la sala de alimentadores, en la que no había ningún estudiante, solo tenían a un par de alimentadores, los que pasaban en ese lugar toda la noche vampira en caso de necesitarse. Algo le dijo Dimitri al encargado y me llevo, casi arrastrando, al lado de un alimentador, el encargado miraba con cara sospechosa, pero no dijo nada.

Tienes que beber – me dijo Dimitri acercándome al humano

Yo… - mis ojos brillaron al ver su cuello, con el ultimo ápice de voluntad me di vuelta a Dimitri

Debes hacerlo Sev – me dijo firme

Detenme – le pedí, me miro confundido – si voy muy lejos, detenme, no sé si me pueda controlar

Lo haré

Le estudie por unos segundos, sabía que él me detendría, giré y sin pensar hundí mis colmillos en el cuello del alimentador. La sangre como siempre me devolvió la claridad, el control de mi cuerpo, el descanso a mi mente, el dolor de cabeza se detuvo, sentí unas manos en mis hombros que me alejaban, Dimitri me estaba alejando antes de que bebiese de más. Lo mire lamiendo mis labios

Gracias – le dije

Sabes que puedes confiar en mi – me dijo apretando mi mano

Necesito un poco más

El encargado me dijo que pasara donde el siguiente alimentador, no dude esta vez, y me detuve antes de que Dimitri tuviese que hacerlo. Ahora me sentía mejor, y estaba avergonzada

Disculpa por todo esto – le dije cuando íbamos camino a mi habitación

Si tienes algún problema debes de decirlo – me dijo serio – para que encontremos una solución, que te llevó a estar en ese estado?

Le conté lo que había pasado en clases con Carmack.

Debes de decirle que ocupar la magia desencadena esto – me dijo

Es la primera vez que pasa, antes no era así – le dije triste

Cambio desde el ataque?

Si… maldita sangre de Strigoi – patee una piedra que estaba en mi camino – quizás que le hizo a mi sistema

Y si bebieses de uno de nuevo? – quiso saber, aunque quizás era un pensamiento en voz alta

Mason me quiso preguntar lo mismo – le dije, me miro asombrado – él lo sabe, es mi amigo, confío en él

Y si pudieses? – me preguntó otra vez

No es como que vaya a encontrar un Strigoi a la vuelta de la esquina – le dije – y menos a alguno que se quiera prestar de voluntario

Sabes que no es a lo que me refiero

No lo sé Dimitri – le dije segura – ni siquiera sé si me atrevería, que pasa si después solo puedo beber de ellos? Qué pasa si la sangre de humanos ya no es nunca más suficiente? Ya me siento bastante fuera de lugar siendo así – llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación

Entonces por ahora tendrás que alimentarte con más frecuencia, y no es una sugerencia – agregó al ver mi cara

Me despedí de él y me tiré en la cama, estaba agotada, sólo quería dormir.

(*)

No dije nada de lo que había acontecido el día anterior, me limité a decir que me había agotado el primer día de clases y había ido a la cama temprano, algunas veces cuando mentía era convincente, y, por ahora, ninguno de mis amigos leía la mente.

Cuando caminaba cerca de Dimitri él me miraba con desaprobación, pero no lo tome en cuenta, no quería preocupar a nadie, debía de mantenerme ocupada.

Los días que siguieron pasaron sin novedad, iba donde los alimentadores todos los días, con una u otra excusa, ya que antes el tiempo entre alimentación era más largo, pero al verme que estaba bien nadie me hacía preguntas. En cuanto a las clases de magia, íbamos avanzando poco a poco. En el combate...

Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor Astakhov - me dijo nuestro instructor una mañana

Di una patada más fuerte esta vez, haciendo que mi oponente cayese de espaldas.

Eso está mejor! - me dijo

Cambiamos de estación, ahora eran golpes de puño y estaba con Mason

No tengas miedo de golpearme Sev - me dijo riendo - puedo manejar lo que sea que venga de ti

Le lance un puñetazo y él lo interceptó, me dio uno de vuelta que bloquee

Podemos pasar así todo el día Ashford - le dije arremetiendo un vez más - esta vez le acerté un golpe en el pecho

Mis sentidos en alerta y modo pelea estaban activados, por lo que sentí cuando alguien se acercó por mi espalda, esquive el ataque justo a tiempo

Eso es contra las reglas - le dije a la chica que me había atacado, Paloma se llamaba - no estamos en ataques sorpresa

En la vida real no hay reglas - me lanzó un golpe - es verdad que peleaste con un Strigoi?

Eso que tiene que ver? - le dije esquivando otro golpe, no quería ir a la ofensiva

Pues que no creo que seas capaz de hacerlo - otro golpe - si no puedes vencer a nadie de aquí

Te equivocas

Se había formado un círculo a nuestro alrededor, estaban todos pendientes de que sucedía, nunca le había caído bien a esa chica Paloma, pero esto de atacarme en clase era dar un paso más adelante

Pelea entonces - me dijo atacando como una fiera, logró desequilibrarme pero me recupere rápido

No hay necesidad de que pelee contigo para demostrar tu maldito punto - me estaba empezando a enojar

Entonces todo lo del Strigoi ha sido una falsa, sólo rumores

No he sido yo quien los ha propagado, por si no te has fijado, no es algo que me importe

Claro que no - me dijo - a ti sólo te importan cosas más sangrientas

Me congelé, ella sabía algo, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo relacionado a más que sólo la pelea con el Strigoi, ella me sonrió al acertar un puñetazo en mi cara, con el shock de que ella sabía la verdad ni sentí el golpe

Por qué no le dices a todos la verdad chupa...

Ahí fue cuando pase a la ofensiva, no tenía intenciones de que alguien más supiera del incidente, no es que fuera a borrarle la memoria a golpes, pero podía intentarlo.

Empecé a lanzarle golpes de puño y piernas, ella dejó de hablar al ver que iba en serio en lo de la pelea, logre darle un puñetazo y una patada en el estómago que la hizo caer al suelo, le hice una llave y la deje plantada de cara contra el piso.

Es mejor que dejes esa boca bien cerrada si es que sabes lo que es mejor para ti - le dije cerca del oído para que nadie más nos escuchara - no seré tan suave la próxima vez

Estas loca - me dijo intentando liberarse - has confirmado que lo que digo es verdad... ChupaStrigoi

No me contuve la agarré del pelo y azote su cabeza con el suelo, quedó inconsciente.

Mis compañeros de pronto se alejaron dejando pasar a los instructores, entre ellos estaban Dimitri, Stan y Roberta, la capitana de los guardianes del campus.

Qué ha pasado aquí Astakhov? - exigió saber

De a poco me levanté y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, Paloma estaba inconsciente en el suelo, y yo era la única culpable, nadie dijo nada.

Ella me atacó - le dije

Están en una clase de lucha - dijo Stan con obviedad

Pero ella lo hizo a propósito, no era mi compañera de ensayo

Hubo murmullos a favor de lo que yo había dicho, eso no me salvaría en todo caso

Llévatela de aquí Stan - le dijo Roberta

Él me agarró del brazo y me sacó del lugar camino a la oficina de los guardianes, Roberta y Dimitri ayudaron a Paloma. Cuando estuvimos alejados Stan me habló.

Que sucedió allí... Dime la verdad – exigió

Ella sabía lo del club - le dije sin rodeos, él había estado en esa ocasión - le iba a decir a todos lo del Strigoi

No me dijo nada, pero se detuvo

No era mi intención hacerle daño - le dije con culpa - sólo no quería que nadie se enterase, y ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito... Todos deben haber escuchado que me grito ChupaStrigoi - baje mi cabeza

Hablaremos con ella - me dijo Stan comprendiendo mi frustración - ahora vete, yo le contaré lo sucedido a los demás

No me vas a castigar o algo parecido? - le dije sorprendida

Quieres que lo haga?

No... No es eso...

Que no se repita, llámanos la próxima vez

Me quede en el lugar viendo como Stan se alejaba. Camine a mi habitación rápido, sabiendo que la pelea ya era de conocimiento público, y no queriendo escuchar más eso de ChupaStrigoi.

Sev! - Mason y Eddie se acercaban corriendo

Chicos - les dije al verlos - ya reaccionó Paloma?

Aún estaba inconsciente cuando Dimitri se la llevó - me dijo Eddie - Rose se fue con ellos

Así sabremos de primera mano lo que pasa - dijo Mason

Creo que se me paso un poco la mano - seguí caminando

Ella fue la que se pasó de la raya - me tranquilizó Mason

Que fue eso de ChupaStrigoi? - quiso saber Eddie

Lo escucharon? - le dije

Debe de haberlo escuchado toda la Academia - dijo Eddie

Mierda! - dije

Así que ahora eso sería el chisme del mes, iban a empezar a hacer conjeturas y todo iba a calzar en su respectivo lugar, todos me mirarían de forma más extraña aún.

Fue en el club? - me dijo Eddie

... - no respondí, sólo mire a Mason

Sí, es una larga historia - dijo Mason

Miren chicos, me gustaría quedar hablando con ustedes, pero me salve de un castigo y no quiero escuchar cómo se esparce el rumor - me apresure a llegar al dormitorio - iré a mi cuarto hasta la tarde si? Después podemos hablar... Mason puede contarte la mayor parte - le dije dirigiéndome a Eddie - necesito contarles otras cosas, ya que todos empezaran a hablar... Bueno era algo obvio, no creo que durará más tiempo en la oscuridad

Ellos me miraban con... Pena? O impotencia?, no lo sé, pero no me gustaba

Nos vemos entonces - dijo Eddie, me dio un apretado abrazo

Prometo contarles todo - dije mientras abrazaba a Mason

Se fueron y llegue a mi habitación

Maldición... Maldición... Maldición - dije mil veces pateando todo lo que había a mi alrededor

Al final se había sabido, desde un principio supe que era cuestión de tiempo, pero no estaba lista para afrontar todo aquello. Al rato sentí que tocaban la puerta de mi habitación

Hola! - me saludó sonriente Adrian - puedo pasar?

No es como si pudiese negarte algo - le dije haciéndome a un lado

Él entró y vio el desastre que había dejado debido a mi rabia, apartó unas cosas y se sentó en mi cama.

Ha pasado un torbellino por aquí? - preguntó entretenido

Algo parecido - saque una pila de cosas del sillón que estaba cerca de la ventana y lo tire al suelo, me senté

Veo que el orden no es lo tuyo - me dijo riendo

No es mi prioridad en este momento

Obviamente él sabía lo que había ocurrido en clases, de una u otra forma siempre se enteraba de las cosas.

Dime que tan malo es? - le pregunte - en qué nivel va el rumor?

Creo que va por el jardín de infantes - me dijo

Genial! - tome un libro que estaba cerca y lo tire contra la pared

Tranquila - se me acercó

Ahora todos sabrán que tome sangre de Strigoi... - le dije triste - van a pensar que me quería convertir en uno... O que puedo atacar a cualquiera... Y la sed de sangre no ayuda mucho

Eso paso después de la clase de magia? - quiso saber

Si, y ahora debo ir todos los días, eso no ayudara con los rumores

Y si bebieses de un Strigoi otra vez?

Todos me preguntan lo mismo y no sé la respuesta... Es tan raro como el tema del espíritu, no hay pautas que seguir, todo es terreno peligroso, no sabes hasta qué punto estas arriesgando tu vida

Hubo silencio, me entendía, lo sabía. Me tomó las manos, sentí otra vez el cosquilleo en mi cuerpo, ya dije que no era la magia, sino que él me gustaba.

No te preocupes - le dije acariciando sus manos - sé que sabes que me provocas cosas - confesé - más allá de las bromas, mi aura debe de decírtelo

Lo sé Sev - me acarició la mejilla

A que has venido en verdad Adrian?

Quería saber cómo estabas, ya te lo dije

Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su característico olor a cigarrillos y alcohol. Un golpe en la puerta nos sobresaltó, muy oportuno quien fuese que estaba del otro lado.


	7. Chapter 6

Es Izz - me dijo Adrian pasándose la mano por su pelo

Una hermosa sincronización - dije rodando los ojos

Suspiré y abrí la puerta, ahí estaba Izz, muy muy enojada, me aparté de su camino, ella entró como una furia a mi habitación.

Aún no hemos hecho nada – dijo Adrian levantando las manos

Como se ha atrevido – dijo Izz fuera de sí – debí haber estado ahí

No entiendo de que hablas – le dije viendo como pasaba de un lado a otro de la habitación – hice algo mal? Alguien te hizo algo?

Mire a Adrian confundida, la actitud de Izz me había descolocado, parecía que ni siquiera nos veía a su alrededor, su furia era evidente

Es el espíritu – me dijo Adrian preocupado

Izz – le dije tomándola de los brazos – que es lo que pasa?

Ella ha divulgado los chismes… si no estuviese en la enfermería en este momento yo…

DETENTE! – le grite – no vale la pena, ya pasó ahora solo hay que hacerle frente

No puedo creer como es que estas aquí sin hacer nada – me empujo

Cálmate! – la aferré de nuevo – está en la enfermería, no lo recuerdas?

No es suficiente…

Adrian! – le llamé en busca de ayuda

Ella me neutraliza, no soy de ayuda – me dijo encogiéndose de hombros, a pesar de que mantenía esa fachada de que no le importaba nada sabía que estaba nervioso

Deberías haber hecho algo más… - me exigió Izz, se alejó de mi

No sé cómo ella se enteró – esperaba que se calmara si empezaba a distraerla – pero lo averiguaremos

No había caso, ninguno de mis argumentos era válido en su furia, cada segundo que pasaba era un paso más cerca del desequilibrio total, el espíritu y sus consecuencias, creo que Izz aún no sabía muy bien de ello, Adrian con sus cigarrillos y alcohol le hacía frente, Lissa tenía un lazo con Rose, y eso la ayudaba a mantenerse en línea… pero Izz? Ella no tenía nada… maldita vida sin vicios, pensé… de pronto me vino una idea

Adrian, si no puedo contenerme has lo que sea necesario, golpéame, lo que sea, sabes que no puedo controlarlo – le dije

No creo que sea una buena idea – me dijo Adrian – su aura es demasiado oscura

Lo hare estés de acuerdo o no… haría lo mismo por ti si fuese necesario – le mire suplicante

Está bien – me dijo resignado acercándose – pero ten cuidado, quizás la furia de ella la puedo manejar, no sabe pelear, pero a ti, no podremos detenerte

Lo sé, solo llama a alguien por ayuda si te ves sobrepasado

No deje que me respondiera, tomé a Izz de la mano y activé mi magia, fue como si una descarga eléctrica me hubiese atravesado, sentí un fuerte golpe en el pecho, quise soltar su mano, pero no lo hice, vi como poco a poco Izz volvía a tomar el control y me miraba con ojos desorbitados, otra energía me golpeó y caí al suelo soltando a Izz en el proceso.

El dolor que sentía a través de mi cuerpo me impedía respirar, siquiera moverme, había caído y mi cara descansaba en el suelo, por entre mi pelo vi a Izz que estaba arrodillada con la cabeza hacia abajo. El dolor comenzó a empeorar y pegue un pequeño grito, aferre mi pecho

No... Puedo... Respirar - dije entre dientes

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse, sentía ese subidón de energía cosquilleando por cada rincón de mi piel, mi garganta quemaba, mi pecho se apretaba, tenía la vista nublada, desesperada logre girar sobre mi cuerpo y quedar boca arriba, un sonido me hizo girar la cabeza, Izz se había desplomado a mi lado

Izz? - dije con un hilo de voz, estire mi mano para alcanzarla, mis dedos rozaron su piel y el dolor empeoró

Tenía la garganta apretada, el aire estaba denso, me impedía respirar completamente, desesperada pasaba mis manos por mi cuello rasgándolo como si ello me ayudara a conseguir aire... Vi dos rostros agachados sobre mí, sentí mi cabeza a punto de explotar y entonces... No sentí nada más.

(*)

Un dolor intenso me hizo volver a mí, me retorcí "todo estará bien Sev!" sentí que me decía una voz, aún no podía ver por entre la niebla que estaba en mis ojos, toque mi cabeza, me dolía de forma insoportable, la sed me estaba volviendo loca, sentí que estaba en los brazos de alguien, voces a mi alrededor, algo frío y duro en mi espalda me dijo que estaba recostada en algo, cuando los brazos me soltaron me sentí peor.

No... Pue...

Intente decir pero no pude continuar, ni siquiera sé si logre decirlas en voz alta, mi garganta ardía y raspaba como si hubiese tragado arena caliente, intente excavar la piel de mi cuello liberando la presión, alguien aferró mis manos

No te hagas daño - me dijo la voz

Luche por soltar mis manos pero me tomaban firmemente, parpadee varias veces intentando enfocar la vista pero no lo logré, me atravesó un dolor en la boca, los colmillos... La sed... Se perdió la claridad y la oscuridad me envolvió.

Mi mente entraba y salía de la inconsciencia, el sentir mi cuerpo era doloroso, la sed, el dolor de cabeza... Sin embargo, poco a poco el cosquilleo de la energía me iba abandonando, podía hilar ideas, pero aun así no eran claras, sentía mi cuerpo como si me hubiese dado una paliza un camión o un elefante, cualquier cosa lo suficientemente grande como para no poder defenderme... Luche incansablemente por estar más lúcida, eso al menos cada vez que no me envolvía la oscuridad... Recordé lo que había pasado, el espíritu tomando control de Izz, yo tomando su energía para liberarla, ese poder inmenso, el subidón de energía, ella desplomándose

Izz? - dije lo más claro que pude

No te preocupes - dijo la misma voz que me había acompañado todo este tiempo impidiendo que me hiriese en mi desesperación - ella está bien, céntrate en volver

En volver? quise preguntarle, pero no pude decir nada, algo de la presión se aflojó de mi pecho al saber que Izz estaba bien, al menos todo este caos había dado resultados.

La próxima vez que abrí los ojos pude ver un poco más a través de la niebla, aunque no del todo claro, el dolor de cabeza y la sequedad de mi garganta seguían allí, pero mi cuerpo se sentía más liviano, la energía se había ido... Me di cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería... Ese dolor en mi boca volvió, suspire fuertemente

Me escuchas? - me dijo la voz

Quise responder pero no tenía fuerza para hablar, sentí que tomaban mis manos, le di un ligero apretón, esperaba que eso sirviera a modo de respuesta

Intenta focalizarte, intenta verme - me dijo

Parpadee varias veces, gire un poco mi cabeza, por entre la niebla veía una silueta, era alguien que no conocía

Sed - logré decir llevando una mano a mi cuello

Un movimiento a mi lado, alguien acercó agua a mi boca, cuando esta paso por mi garganta fue como tragar más arena... Tosí fuertemente

No - dije haciendo un movimiento torpe apartando la mano que me daba de beber

El dolor me hizo estremecer, fue algo diferente a la energía de antes, esta vez era la desesperación, la sed, el hambre, la voracidad, el depredador dormido en mi interior se había despertado... Me enderece en un movimiento brusco, quien estaba a mi lado me empujó hacia atrás con las manos en mis hombros... No podía distinguir quien era pero veía las venas de su cuello, sentía el fluir de su sangre, lamí mis labios, agarre con mis manos la camisa de quien me aferraba

Sangre - susurré con ferocidad acercando mi cara a su cuello

Otro par de brazos me aferró con fuerza, cerrándose sobre mí, restringiendo mi movimiento... Intenté liberarme, pero no pude hacerlo

Tranquila Sev - me dijo, esta vez reconocí la voz, era Dimitri

Lo necesito - le dije feroz

Pide que tengan todo listo - le dijo Dimitri a quien estaba a nuestro lado - yo la llevaré

Hubo movimiento a mí alrededor, Dimitri se puso delante de mí sin soltar mis brazos, algo prudente porque a estas alturas me hubiese abalanzado al cuello de cualquiera

Sev mírame - me dijo

Intente enfocar la vista, luego de unos cuantos parpadeos la borrosa figura de Dimitri se materializó delante de mí, veía a través de ojos empañados

Crees que puedas caminar?

Lo dudé, creo que él lo notó

Te ayudaré

Aun aferrando mis brazos a la altura de mis codos me ayudó a pararme, mis piernas flaquearon, pero él me sostuvo, una vez que estuve segura se puso a mi espalda y con el mismo agarre me guio fuera del cubículo... Me tensé al darme cuenta que me llevaba al área de alimentadores dentro de la enfermería... El deseo se apoderó de mí, haciéndome casi correr, pero Dimitri me sostenía con fuerza... Una vez que llegamos al lado del alimentador la vista de su cuello me hizo enloquecer, en un último intento quise correr, esta vez las manos de Dimitri me soltaron, casi me caigo ante la repentina falta de apoyo, pero no dudé, en menos de dos segundos mis colmillos perforaban la piel del alimentador.

La sangre se sintió como un torrente de paz, me relajó tanto el cuerpo como la mente, no quería dejar de beber, pero, como otras veces, unos brazos fuertes me separaron del cuello del alimentador... Sin siquiera decir una palabra me deje llevar al segundo, enterré mis colmillos, tampoco quise alejarme, por lo que me separaron de nuevo, quería más, pero no dije nada, poco a poco iba tomando el control de mis movimientos, estaba muy cansada, pero ya no me dolía la cabeza y veía claramente. Volví a la camilla en la cual había estado antes.

Cómo te encuentras ahora? – me dijo Dimitri, se había relajado al ver que estaba volviendo a la normalidad

Un poco más como yo misma… al menos ahora puedo hablar – le dije – no podía ver nada, estaba cegada… fue tanta energía – cerré los ojos cansada, de pronto recordé a que se debía toda esta situación – como esta Izz?

Ella solo ha estado dormida – me dijo – el espíritu las derrumbó a ambas, pero tu tomaste la mayor parte

Y Adrian?

Él fue a pedir ayuda y se encontró con Mason, ellos las trajeron aquí

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? – quise saber – fue una eternidad a mi parecer

Dos días – me respondió – tuvimos que mantenerte vigilada, no queríamos que te hicieras daño, cuando te "despertabas" te arañabas

Recordé haber querido liberar la presión de mi garganta, con cuidado lleve los dedos a mi cuello y sentí las vendas y un pequeño ardor

Quien más estaba aquí? – me acordé de la voz que me hablaba, o a lo mejor lo imagine, pensé

Es un nuevo guardián – me dijo Dimitri – su nombre es Danila Andreev – ante mi cara de no entender nada continuó – se graduó el año pasado en otra Academia, conoce bastante sobre magia, no es que la tenga – agregó al ver que abría la boca – solo le gusta investigar, viene a ayudar con el espíritu… y a ti

A mí? – dije más perdida que nunca

Como sabes eres un caso especial – puse mala cara – lo sabes, sabes que eres especial y poderosa… pero necesita aprender a controlar todo esto

Ni que lo digas – dije en un suspiro – quise ayudar y termine peor

Fue valiente lo que hiciste – me dijo como cumplido – era eso o ver a Izz caer en la oscuridad

A cambio caí yo – le dije – es horrible no poder controlarme

A Rose le pasa igual, aunque a ella es por su vínculo – me explicó – ambas pueden ir contra la oscuridad, le dan la lucha a su propia manera

El problema es que mi lado salvaje de expresa – reconocí – no es lo mismo cuando tienes colmillos

Es por eso que tienes mucho que hacer, sé que podrás controlarlo, solo hace falta entrenamiento, como todo lo demás que conlleva ser guardián

Eso de sentirme especial siempre me había molestado, pero con los últimos eventos todo se había convertido en dar un paso en falso y explotar, o algo por el estilo, así que haciendo de tripas corazón, tuve que reconocer que necesitaba ayuda, si quería seguir con mi vida de forma más normal debía de encontrar una manera de lidiar con la magia, la sed de sangre, y el estar rodeada de usuarios del espíritu con temperamentos tan volátiles como el mío.

Debo irme - dijo Dimitri de pronto - tengo entrenamiento con Rose

Está bien - me miro extrañado, debe haber sido por la falta de broma - ya han terminado las clases comunes? - quise saber

Están por terminar - me dijo - espero que puedas volver pronto

Sin decir más se fue, me quede sola en la habitación, cerré los ojos, así que habían pasado dos días, ahora todo iba a ser peor, me imaginaba la de rumores que iban a rondar por los pasillos, lo de Paloma, los Strigoi, el que hayamos terminado con Izz en la enfermería, no me extrañaría que dijeran que quise morderla o algo por el estilo, aunque poniendo a Adrian en la historia podrían pensar que estábamos haciendo un trio o algo, y como Mason también estaba involucrado, podrían pensar que era una orgía... Estaba planteándome seriamente que la idea de tener sexo desenfrenado era mejor que la historia real.

Estas despierta?

Escuche esa voz, la que me había estado apoyando a lo largo de esta pesadilla, abrí los ojos, allí estaba un chico Dhampir, más o menos de mi misma edad, ojos color castaño, pelo oscuro y corto, alto... Era guapo, había que admitirlo, tenía una barba de uno o dos días, le daba un aspecto más fuerte

Tú debes ser Danila - le dije a modo de saludo

Veo que te han contado de mi - dijo sentándose en una silla a mi lado

Pregunté por ti, recuerdo tu voz - le dije sin poder evitar sonrojarme - gracias por eso... Así que has venido a apoyar a un montón de freaks?

No creo que sean freaks - me dijo intentando ocultar una sonrisa - sólo necesitamos buscar la forma de encausar todo

Wow... Eso sonó tan maduro - bromeé, luego de tanto drama necesitaba el humor - a que debes ser mayor que yo por... Unos 5 minutos?

Un poco más - dijo siguiéndome la corriente

Ya veo porque te han traído - sonreí - y es que estas igual de loco que todos nosotros

Puede que sea verdad - me miro con ojos traviesos - pero mantengamos eso en secreto

No hay problema - le dije relajándome y cerrando los ojos otra vez

Estas cansada? - su tono de voz había cambiado, ahora no estaba bromeando, me estaba estudiando

Lo estoy - dije adoptando la seriedad de la situación - fue un choque de energía nivel bomba atómica

Y por qué lo hiciste?

Es una broma? - le dije sin comprender la naturaleza de la pregunta - ellos son primero, lo olvidas? Además, Izz es mi amiga... Nos salvamos mutuamente

Sabias lo que te iba a suceder?

No, no tenía idea, no he ocupado muchas veces mi poder a conciencia

Lo harías otra vez? - quiso saber - ahora que ya conoces las consecuencias?

Si - dije segura - no me importa lo que me pase si puedo ayudar a alguien... Sea el espíritu, sea un Strigoi, lo que sea

Ok - dijo estudiándome con la mirada asombrado por mi determinación - que hay de los Strigoi?

Que con eso? - la pregunta me puso nerviosa

Absorbiste su energía, no es cierto?

Así es

Te paso algo como esto después?

No - no sabía a donde quería llegar

Por qué piensas que esta vez es diferente?

No lo sé - fui sincera - las energías serán distintas, que se yo

Sentiste la ansiedad de sangre esa vez? Igual que ahora?

No, ni siquiera se me paso por la mente, había bebido la sangre del Strigoi, me sentía completa

Silencio, al parecer algo hizo "click" en su cabeza, la mía estaba mareada por la situación y las preguntas

La sangre de Strigoi te fortalece - me dijo serio, no fue pregunta, fue una afirmación

Eso no podemos saberlo, ha sido sólo una vez - le dije sin querer admitir que era lo mismos que yo pensaba desde ese día

Cuanto pasaste sin tomar sangre esa vez?

Podemos parar el interrogatorio? - le pedí, quería gritarle, pero considerado todo, no creía que pudiese - estoy cansada, realmente cansada

Lo sé - me dijo Danila - pero es importante que...

Sé que quieres ayudar - dije intentando mantener la calma - pero en este momento me estas atormentando

... - se quedó en silencio

Quiero llegar al fondo de esto tanto como tú - seguí - pero no creo que podamos solucionar todo con una conversación, si fuese así créeme que no estaríamos en esta situación

Estudio mi cara por unos segundos más y luego asintió, se levantó la de silla

Entonces esperaré a que estés mejor para hablar - me dijo saliendo de la sala

Fue tan repentina su salida que me quede con la mitad del discurso de convencimiento en la lengua, de todas formas agradecía el silencio, por lo que cerré los ojos y dormí, algo que necesitaba, teniendo en cuenta el estar semi consciente y desquiciada por dos días, me hacía falta un sueño tranquilo y sin sobresaltos.


	8. Chapter 7

(*)

Unos días después pude salir de la enfermería, Izz me había ido a visitar cuando le habían dado el alta, me dio las gracias por lo que había hecho, y quedamos de acuerdo en que ambas necesitábamos ayuda para controlar lo que nos pasaba, sino ya nos veía viviendo allí con la Dra. Olendzki.

Adrian también había ido a verme, cargado de un olor de cigarrillos y alcohol, algo que no le hizo mucha gracia al personal, me puso al día en los chismes de la Academia, toda la historia con Izz se esparcía como pan caliente por todos los rincones.

Era de esperarse - le dije a Adrian suspirando - y bueno, tendré que hacer de oídos sordos, oído selectivo mejor dicho

No creo que sea muy fácil - me dijo sincero

Al menos trataré - le dije decidida - además, siempre está la opción de noquearlos

Esta vez apoyare ese comportamiento troglodita - sonrió - tú y Rose harían un buen equipo golpeando a todo el mundo

Creo que esa es la razón de que no nos pongan juntas en clases, pensarán que podemos matarnos o algo así

No me extraña

El día del alta puse todas mis pertenencias en un bolso, las clases empezaban pronto y no quería seguir ausentándome

Vine a ser tu chaperón!

Me di vuelta y me encontré con Mason, lo abracé fuertemente

Hey! Quiero poder vivir con mis costillas intactas - me dijo bromeando

Necesitamos más que un abrazo para romperlas - sonreí - por qué has venido a recogerme? No es como que me vaya a perder o algo así

Izz me pidió de favor que no te dejase sola - me dijo - al menos hoy - dijo levando los hombros al ver mi cara

Y desde cuando que son tan amigos ustedes? - quise saber, algo me decía que había más que una conversación de pasillo detrás

Hemos estado en contacto desde que la traje aquí - me contó

Okeeey - le dije poniendo cara de perversión

No te imagines cosas – me frenó - sólo somos amigos

Le conté mi teoría de lo que podrían pensar que estábamos haciendo el día en que el espíritu nos dejó fuera de combate, y que prefería eso a lo que paso en verdad.

Podríamos haber estado haciendo una pose en grupo del kamasutra y algo salió mal y quedamos inconscientes - le dije

En ese punto Mason ya no podía ni hablar, estaba con un ataque de risa que le hacía agarrase el estómago, me gustaba verlo reír y ser feliz, era bueno escuchar tanta risa luego de todos los malos ratos.

Hace tiempo que no te veía reír tanto - le dije sonriendo

Es imposible no reír con las cosas que se te ocurren - me dijo secándose una lágrima

No es mi culpa, sólo tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en opciones de chismes más saludables

No sé qué qué tan saludables puedan ser– meditó

Al menos lo habríamos disfrutado - le dije mirándolo sensualmente

No es un poco retorcido si Izz y Adrian hubiesen estado juntos?

Pues, un poco - le dije meditándolo - aunque la endogamia no es algo raro en la realeza

Al parecer pensaste en todos los detalles - me dijo con una mirada divertida

Todos todos los detalles no... Hubiese sido más morboso de lo que ya es... Pero debo aclarar que tengo buena imaginación

No quiero hacerme una idea de lo que imaginaste

Mejor que no, aunque puedo adelantarte que tu estabas con Izz, quizás y no estoy tan lejos de lo que pudo pasar en realidad

Ya te dije que somos amigos... - me dijo rodando los ojos - y tú estabas con Adrian?

Obvio - le dije como si nada - al menos lo puedo tener en mis fantasías

Creo que no tendrías que hacer mucho esfuerzo para que se lanzará encima tuyo - dijo poniéndose serio - o encima de cualquiera que ocupe falda

Me estas comparando con cualquiera? - simulé estar ofendida - no lo esperaba de ti

No es a eso a lo que me refiero y lo sabes - me paso el brazo por los hombros

Entonces es que quieres que fantasee contigo? - le di una mirada pícara

Sev! - me dijo a modo de reto y me soltó

Sé que tus celos hablan por como él se comporta con Rose

Y con Lissa y contigo – agregó

Pero más por Rose - rodee los ojos - a mí no me engañas Ashford, además si Adrian estuviese conmigo no tendrías que preocuparte por que sus manos estén en Rose, puedo dominarlo – sonreí

Creo que más que dominación sería sometimiento - rio otra vez

Y bueno si empezamos con el kamasutra podemos terminar en sadomasoquismo - agarre mi mentón para enfatizar el pensamiento en esa idea

No tienes remedio – suspiró

Déjame fantasear, que mi imaginación compense mi falta de curvas extravagantes, sé que tengo lo mío - le dije a Mason ante su obvia inspección - aunque menos que Rose, pero con mi encanto retorcido, siniestro y puntiagudo... Puede que tenga algunos puntos extras

Seguimos hablando de eso, en realidad seguí dando vueltas en el tema de que mi fantasía era mejor que la realidad, creo que fue tanto que Mason empezó a cuestionarse que es lo que había hecho, aunque sospecho que lo hacía para que dejara de molestarlo, como fuese, toda esa conversación me ayudó a olvidarme de lo malo y a estar verdaderamente feliz.

Fue un placer torturar y perturbar tu virginal mente - dije solemne al llegar a mi habitación - pero ahora necesito arreglarme para las clases

Tendré horribles sueños por tu culpa - me dijo fingiendo espanto

Pero luego me los agradecerás

Le di un beso en la mejilla y entré en mi cuarto, al parecer alguien había entrado a hacer un poco de orden porque estaban todos los papeles y libros apilados en una esquina y los adornos y cosas encima del escritorio, era un alivio no tener que ordenar o pisar todo para llegar de un lado a otro.

Me di un largo baño, sequé mi cabello, me maquillé un poco y puse una venda nueva en mi cuello, me vestí para ir a clases y tapé el vendaje con un pañuelo, y es que no quería que me vieran derrotada, destruida o lo que fuera, no tuve tiempo de fijarme en nadie con la conversación que había tenido con Mason, esperaba encontrarme con alguien más y seguir con mis ideas retorcidas, prefería centrarme en eso y en las clases que en los rumores de pasillo que daban giros misteriosos y terminaban siendo una versión oscura, si, más oscura de la realidad.

Nada más poner un pie fuera del edificio de los dormitorios me encontré con Adrian.

Hablando de fantasear - le dije al verlo

Fantaseabas conmigo? - me dijo con una sonrisa sensual y subiendo una ceja

Algo así - le dije no dando detalles - que haces aquí?

Recorro el campus, soy un espíritu libre, recuerdas? - me dijo

Recuerdo... Ahora debo ir a clases - le dije alejándome de su lado

Sev - me dijo a modo de que me detuviese - hoy después de clases haré una pequeña reunión en mi habitación, espero que puedas ir

Eso fue una invitación? - pregunté divertida

Algo más parecido a una orden - me dijo mientras prendía un cigarrillo

Podría ser que yo terminara sometida - dije en voz baja recordando mi conversación con Mason

Que dijiste? - me dijo Adrian

Nada - sonreí - veré que hago con aquella "ordenación" Lord Ivashkov

Ante la cara agria que puso Adrian al nombrar su título real me di vueltas y me fui a clases.

Eso de hacer oídos sordos o escucha selectiva era más complicado de lo que pensaba, fue cosa de entrar en cada una de las aulas en que tenía clase para que se hiciera un silencio incómodo y luego se generasen murmullos de lo que eran obvios chismes sobre lo ocurrido los días anteriores, como fuese, intenté no prestarles atención, focalizaba todos los sentidos en las clases, en los golpes, en los libros... Gracias a ello logré llegar a la tarde sin mayores inconvenientes, sólo algunos Moroi se alejaban pensando que iba a clavarle los dientes en sus blanquecinos cuellos, eso tuvo cierta ventaja a la hora del almuerzo, ya que prácticamente me dejaron sola en la fila para pedir la comida. Mis amigos estuvieron todo el día conmigo, ayudándome a parecer un poco normal y no un ente que se aislaba de los demás, en verdad que se los agradecía.

Cuando terminaron las clases fui a mi habitación y me puse ropa más cómoda para la "reunión" de Adrian, fui con jeans, zapatillas de lona, una polera negra con encajes en la espalda, un envolvente para el frío viento y un pañuelo para cubrir la venda del cuello, esperaba que los días que siguieran estuviesen frescos, sino me moriría de calor con los pañuelos.

Como era pasado el toque de queda debíamos de ocupar todas nuestras habilidades de ocultamiento existentes, además éramos cuatro los que debíamos de salir del dormitorio Dhampir, Eddie, Mason, Rose y yo.

Nos reunimos todos un poco más tarde en las escaleras de servicio del dormitorio Moroi.

Esta es la fuga masiva más exitosa - dijo Eddie con una sonrisa

Aún debemos llegar a la habitación de Adrian - dijo Rose

Vamos entonces - les dije - antes de que venga la ronda

Yo voy primero y haré inspección - dijo Mason

Mason iba unos pasos delante de nosotros y nos decía si debíamos esperar o estaba el camino libre, debimos contener el aliento un par de veces, pero por lo demás salió todo bien, a los pocos minutos estábamos los cuatro en la habitación de Adrian, allí también estaban Lissa, Christian e Izz.

Hola - nos saludó feliz Lissa - me alegro que hayan llegado

Menos mal no los retrasó nadie - nos dijo Adrian

En ese caso Rose o Sev los podrían haber dejado fuera de combate - dijo Christian

Hombre! Que también podemos luchar - dijo Mason ofendido

Pero ellas son las que siempre rompen las reglas - dijo Christian

Debo admitir que en eso tienes razón - dijo Eddie

Dejemos de hablar de todo ese rollo de reglas y la escuela y el mundo - dije aburrida

Si - estuvo de acuerdo Adrian - esto es una fiesta!

Pensé que habías dicho que era una reunión de amigos - dijo Lissa

Claramente no conoces a mi primo - dijo Izz divertida - reunión, funeral, matrimonio, memorial... Para él no hay diferencia, todo es un fiesta

Mientras comentábamos el retorcido concepto de celebración de Adrian me puse a observar a mi alrededor, había dos mesas pequeñas puestas cerca de la pared, una llena de bebidas de más tipos de los que había visto en mi vida, y en la otra unas cuantas cosas para comer... Me acerque a esta última y saque un puñado de papas fritas.

Que saben de ese guardián Andreev? - preguntó Izz de pronto

Por qué preguntas? - quiso saber Rose

Pues porque nos ha estado acompañado en las clases de magia - dijo Lissa

Y pareciera que sabe bastante del tema para ser un Dhampir - completo Adrian

Es solo un freak obsesionado con el tema - dije y todos me miraron

Como sabes eso? - dijo Christian

Él estaba con ella en la enfermería - dijo de pronto Mason

Y tu como sabes eso? - preguntó Eddie

Es una buena pregunta porque yo ni te vi por el lugar - dije un poco sorprendida

Pues porque cuando iba a ver como estaba Izz - me dio una mirada implorando que no hiciera ninguna broma - siempre estaba a tu lado, estuvieses despierta o no, él no me dejó acercarme más

Que obediente de tu parte - dijo Christian con un dejo de broma en su frase, yo sabía q lo decía por Izz

Y si... - admití - él estaba conmigo aunque no supe quién era al principio

Sevya eres una rompe corazones - me dijo Adrian levantando una ceja

Nada de eso - le dije un poco frustrada - sólo soy un espécimen raro que quiere estudiar

A todos nosotros - dijo Rose

Bueno no a "todos nosotros" - dijo Christian - no nos metan en su saco de locura a nosotros - se refería a Eddie, Mason y él, sonrió

Gracias por lo que me toca - dijo Lissa fingiéndose dolida

Sabes que lo digo con cariño - le dijo Christian dándole un suave beso en los labios

A ti también te ha visto? - preguntó Mason a Rose volviendo a centrar el tema

Pues por el lazo con Liss - nos dijo a modo de explicación

Creo que feliz haría un museo con todos nosotros - dijo Adrian

Luego de eso las conversaciones se hicieron más ligeras, o cada uno se puso a hablar en un grupito separado, Lissa y Christian estaban acaramelado en un sofá, por otro lado Rose, Eddie y Adrian conversaban, en otro rincón estábamos Izz, Mason y yo.

Aparte del cansancio no pasó nada más? - le pregunte a Izz, no había podido conversar con ella

No, además, no recuerdo cómo es que llegué a tu habitación - confesó Izz

Sabes lo que se le ocurrió a Sev para parar los rumores de los poderes y demás? - dijo Mason para cambiar el tema al vernos tensas

Que cosa? - preguntó Izz con recelo

Sabía que no podrías evitar contarlo Ashford - le dije sonriendo

A pesar de lo perturbadora, es una buena historia – admitió

Y te mantuvo ocupado todo el día imaginándonos desnudas... a que no? - le dije divertida

Esta no sería la primera vez que te imagino de esa forma - me dijo Mason coqueto

A mí no, pero a ella si - le dije refiriéndome a Izz, Mason se puso colorado

Me pueden decir de que están hablando? - exigió Izz entre divertida y preocupada

Mason, antes de que yo pudiese seguir con las bromas, le explicó a Izz mi chisme de la orgia

Estás loca! - sentenció Izz al escuchar toda la historia

A mucha honra - le dije solemne

Se ve que tienes buena imaginación - me dijo Adrian, todos se habían acercado mientras Mason explicaba el chisme

Contigo mi imaginación vuela por caminos insospechados - le dije guiñándole un ojo

Wow chicos si quieren que nos vayamos sólo díganlo - dijo Christian

Son sólo jodas Ozera - dije quitándole importancia, aunque recordaba muy bien la conversación con Adrian antes del desastre, por la mirada supe que él también lo recordaba

A medida que la conversación pasaba, también lo hacían los tragos, nunca veía el vaso de Adrian vacío, todos los demás bebían con moderación, yo tenía un vaso en mi mano y aun no lo tocaba.

Acaso tienes miedo de quedar borracha y que no puedas controlar tus deseos hacia mí? - me dijo Adrian en mi oído

Me dio un ligero estremecimiento el tenerlo así de cerca, el sentir su aliento en mi oreja.

Si supieras que tengo problemas de controlarlos así buena y sana - le dije girándome para poder mirarlo

Jajaja - se rio y bebió de su vaso - lo bueno es que me sigues todas mis andanzas

Casi todas, pero eso se puede arreglar

De un sorbo me tomé el contenido de mi vaso, me ardió la garganta, no pude evitar hacer una mueca

Eso pasa con la primera - me dijo Adrian, tenía una mirada de orgullo

Sólo tú puedes sentir orgullo de esto - le dije medio tosiendo

Es como tener un pupilo - me dijo soñador - puedo enseñarte muchas cosas - me cogió del brazo y me llevó a la mesa donde estaban los bebestibles y me sirvió otro vaso - esta vez tómalo con más calma

Me fije en los demás, estaban todos con su tono de voz una octava más arriba de lo normal, aunque ninguno se veía tan "happy" como Izz

Dime que no le mencionaste que esta era tu forma de mantener a raya el espíritu? - le dije suplicante a Adrian

Creo que lo descubrió ella misma - me dijo él divertido

Me acerqué a Izz

Cómo va el aplacamiento de la magia? - le pregunte directamente

Es más entretenido de lo que me imagine - me contestó Izz

Bueno, seguiré tus pasos sólo para comprender el punto

Y debo admitir que quizás no era una buena idea dar rienda suelta al alcohol, pero en vista y considerando todo el panorama, era lo mejor que podíamos hacer... Si bien ayudaba a los usuarios del espíritu a apagar la magia, me estaba ayudando a controlar la incipiente sed de sangre, con tanto alcohol ya me sentía un poco sofocada, por lo que me saqué el pañuelo y las vendas quedaron al descubierto.

Que tienes en el cuello? – quiso saber Lissa

Heridas – dije simplemente

Sev, esa ha sido la respuesta aclaratoria más genial del universo – dijo Christian sarcástico

Me rasguñe – expliqué

Intencionalmente? – quiso saber Lissa

No, fue en mis ratos de inconsciencia, pero estoy bien – les dije al ver sus caras de que no me creían nada – en serio

Sin querer seguir con el tema me hice la sorda y puse toda mi atención en el vaso, al rato las conversación se había olvidado y seguían todos inmersos en su mundo, me fui donde Adrian que se había alejado un poco del grupo para hacerse un nuevo trago.

Adrian... - le dije pasando una mano por sus hombros - esto es una buena terapia

La voz me salía pastosa, y todo a mí alrededor tenía un toque surrealista

Es hora de que nos vayamos - dijo Mason, estaba un poco mejor que yo, pero sólo un poco

Debemos de ser muy cuidadosos - dijo Eddie finalizando la frase con un hipido

Jajajaja - nos reinos todos

Vamos Izz - le dijo Lissa - nosotras estamos a un paso

También me iré - dijo Christian

Nos despedimos de Lissa, Izz y Christian, se fueron silenciosamente a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Será mejor que nos vayamos separados - dijo Rose - si vamos por diferentes puntos será más difícil que nos pillen

Era obvio que ella era la que estaba mejor de los cuatro, por ello seguimos sus instrucciones, saldríamos todos desde el mismo punto de encuentro de la llegada

Gracias por la invitación Adrian - le dijo Rose a modo de despedida

Cuando quieras - le dijo él

Mason y Eddie se limitaron a chocarle de puños

Espero que se repita - le dije a Adrian y le di un beso cerca, muy cerca de su boca

Wow Sev - me dijo divertido, como siempre - hoy sí que vas en serio

No estoy ni cerca de ir en serio - sonreí sensual

Paren ustedes dos – dijo Mason un poco enojado – es ilegal

Vamos – dijo Eddie

No dije nada mas ya que teníamos que irnos, el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, por lo que debíamos ser cuidadosos para que no nos vieran, mientras bajábamos las escaleras nos tropezamos un par de veces y tuvimos que sofocar las risas, al llegar a la puerta salimos de a uno, primero Eddie, luego Rose, después yo y Mason al final.

Tuve un serio problema con las distancias donde veía todo surrealista, pero aun así me las arreglé para llegar sin ser vista al dormitorio, tuve que esperar unos minutos a que el encargado de la entrada diera una ronda, y cuando estuvo lejos entré por una puerta lateral y de ahí por una escalera poca transitada hasta mi habitación. Me saqué las vendas del cuello, los zapatos y me tiré sobre la cama, me dormí enseguida.


	9. Chapter 8

(*)

Cuando sonó el despertador al día siguiente sentí como que me perforasen la cabeza, pero esta vez no era por la ingesta de sangre, sino de alcohol... Estire la mano y apagué la alarma... Cuando abrí los ojos otra vez ya estaba atrasada, más que atrasada, las clases iban a comenzar en 20 minutos... Me levanté como un rayo haciendo caso omiso de mi cabeza doliente y estómago revuelto, una resaca era peor que la sed de sangre, pensé en eso un momento, y luego deseche la idea, esto se pasaba con descanso, lo otro enterrando los colmillos, como fuese, me bañé y vestí en tiempo récord, llene una botella con agua, y me fui al gimnasio, que era donde teníamos clases esa mañana.

Pensé que ya no llegabas - me dijo Mason

Casi - le dije recuperando el aliento, había corrido para llegar a tiempo

Nunca más entre semanas - nos dijo Eddie

No diré nada al respecto - comenté pensando que siempre que uno decía que no lo iba a hacer más, terminaba haciéndolo de todos modos

La han tenido fácil chicos - dijo Rose uniéndose a nosotros - el entrenamiento con Dimitri esta mañana fue brutal, debe de haber sospechado algo

El comentario de Rose quedó demostrado cuando unos minutos más tarde nos pusieron a los cuatro a liderar grupos de entrenamiento, a pesar de toda el agua no pude evitar sentirme enferma

Cómo te hiciste esas heridas Astakhov? - me dijo uno de mis compañeros

Qué? - le dije sin entender esquivando los golpes

Tu cuello - señaló - esas son marcas de uñas?

Justo en ese momento me dio una patada en la pierna y caí de espaldas al suelo

Has atacado a alguien con tus colmillos? - dijo una voz llena de odio cuando estaba parándome

Estas celosa? - pregunté, quien hablaba era Paloma

Nos paramos la una frente a la otra, pero no pudimos intercambiar palabra ya que Danila llegó a nuestro lado

Ven conmigo Astakhov - me dijo

Sin entender agarré la botella de agua que había dejado a un costado de las colchonetas y lo seguí a una puerta lateral del gimnasio

Qué hice esta vez? - le dije cuando se detuvo al lado de unos armarios, mientras me respondía bebí agua

Algo que te llevó a tener sed y ser descuidada esta mañana - me dijo mientras rebuscaba en los armarios

Uno puede tener sed por muchas cosas Danila, y el que me dieran una paliza en clase no es ser descuidada, es tener un mal día - le dije

En la vida real no existe eso de tener un mal día, si es así estas muerto - dijo secamente, cuando no respondí prosiguió - no era eso a lo descuidado que me refería, has visto tu cuello?

Con la prisa de la mañana no tuve tiempo de hacer los cuidados necesarios, pero esperaba que no estuviese tan mal, Danila me llevó a un baño cercano y pude verme al espejo, las marcas de mis uñas, que se habían clavado profundamente en mi piel, estaban sanando, pero se veían rojas, más rojas que una simple marca, con el ejercicio y golpes sangraban aquí y allá.

No pensé que estuviesen tan... Delicadas - dije sin encontrar la palabra adecuada

Se ve que ni siquiera las viste - me dijo Danila de modo que sonó a un llamado de atención - aquí hay algunas cosas para que te cures - me dijo poniendo gazas y algodones sobre el lavamanos - cuando termines vuelve a clases

Sin decir más salió del lugar, pensé en donde había quedado aquel chico simpático con el cual hablé el primer día, quizás y fue agradable porque estaba al borde del abismo, quien sabe, me dedique a limpiar las heridas y vendarlas, echaría de menos un pañuelo el día de hoy.

Cuando regresé a clases no vi a Paloma por los alrededores, y lo que es mejor, los que habíamos estado en la "fiesta" de Adrian habíamos logrado sobrevivir sin más incidentes.

Qué quería Danila contigo? - quiso saber Rose

Llamarme la atención por ser descuidada y por la fiesta de ayer - le dije - no dijo eso directamente pero lo dio a entender

Cómo es que siempre saben todo? - dijo pensativa

Quizás y hay cámaras y nos están observando - dijo Mason mirando a todos lados

No lo creo - dije aunque no descarté la idea

Y si nos están siguiendo? - aventuró Eddie

Eso es más probable - le dije

Pero debería de ser alguien muy bueno como para que no lo notásemos - dijo Rose

Alguien como un dios? - aventuró Mason

No creo que Dimitri nos siga - dijo Rose deteniéndose y mirando alrededor, todos hicimos lo mismo

Quizás y es más del estilo de que alguien vio algo y alguien más también y siguieron las pistas, las unieron y zaz! Tienen toda la historia - les dije pensando como detective

Eso es muy rebuscado - dijo Eddie

Pero es posible - dijo Rose

Además - les dije - no tienen que olvidarse de que todos, en especial algunos de nosotros, estamos el noventa por ciento del tiempo en el ojo del huracán

Es verdad, para mí que es una mezcla de todo - dijo Mason

O a lo mejor soy una espía y ninguno de ustedes se lo imagina - cuando dije eso todos me miraron con los ojos abiertos - es una broma! – aseguré

A veces tus ideas son tan extrañas que pueden ser ciertas - me dijo Mason

El que sea buena inventando cosas no quiere decir que sean ciertas... - me defendí

No creo que seas una espía - dijo finalmente Rose

Gracias - dije aliviada

Pero eso no quita que las cosas que dices de una u otra forma tengan sentido y terminen siendo ciertas - continuó Rose

Oigan que lo que les digo es verdad... Revísenme - les dije levantando las manos - sólo soy observadora, vamos a averiguar cómo es que se enteran de todo, ya verán que quizás no es tan rebuscado, sólo somos demasiado obvios

Es verdad - acordó Eddie - cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que estamos con resaca

A leguas - concordó Mason

Caminamos hasta nuestra siguiente clase, al menos era teórica... Así pasamos la mañana, sin más inconvenientes y sintiéndonos cada vez un poco mejor. A la hora se la comida ya me rugía el estómago de hambre.

Necesito algo bien grasoso - dijo Rose cuando llegamos a la fila de la comida

Secundo eso - le dije imaginándome un trozo de carne con muchas, muchas papas fritas

En este momento no soy muy exigente - dijo Mason

Nunca lo has sido Ashford - dijo Eddie

Todos reímos y cuando tuvimos nuestra comida nos sentamos en una mesa cercana y la devoramos en silencio.

Al parecer ya han pasado lo peor - nos dijo Adrian acercándose a la mesa

Eso es evidente - dijo Izz que venía a su lado

No sé cómo sobrevives a esto a diario - le dijo Rose a Adrian

Es solo la supremacía genética - dijo Adrian

Okeeeey - dije yo - creo que te despertaste con el ego inflado como un globo piñata

Siempre ha sido así - dijo Adrian orgulloso

Lo sé, pero hoy me molesta - dije seria

Se sentaron junto a nosotros, de pronto la comida dejó de ser sabrosa, era verdad que me había molestado su actitud, y no era algo típico, recordé que no había ido a ver a los alimentadores, ni el día de ayer ni hoy, me sorprendí, al parecer el alcohol había ayudado en verdad a la ansiedad de sangre.

Nos vemos en clases chicos - les dije de pronto - deje olvidado algo en la habitación

Sin esperar a que dijeran nada más me fui aparentando caminar a los dormitorios, pero cuando estuve lejos de su vista me dirigí a la sala de los alimentadores, di mi nombre y espere a que me llamaran

Estaba empezando a preocuparme de no verte por aquí - me dijo una voz, me giré, era Danila - ya han pasado dos días, no es cierto?

Los vas contando mejor que yo - le dije cansada, al parecer si nos estaban vigilando - así que me estas siguiendo o algo así?

Sólo comprobando como llevas todo lo que ha pasado - me dijo serio

El que me hayan hecho beber sangre todos los días cuando estaba en la enfermería no quiere decir que lo necesite realmente - le dije tomando una pose rígida

Claro, y por qué has venido hoy? - quiso saber Danila

Porque tenía serias ganas de echarle los colmillos a cierto guardián estresante - le dije enojada

Danila quedo con los ojos abiertos de impresión, justo en ese momento me llamaron para pasar con los alimentadores, cuando acabe con ellos salí, Danila aún me esperaba.

Creí que habías salido corriendo o a buscar cadenas para encerrarme en una celda - le dije al verlo

Debo aprender a lidiar con tu extraño sentido del humor - me dijo tranquilo

Quien dijo que estaba bromeando? - le dije seria

Con lo que vi, no creo que te controlarás si deseases atacar a alguien - me estudio

No tienes idea de nada - le dije pasando por su lado y saliendo de la sala de alimentadores, él me siguió – puede que hayas leído un montón de mierda y te creas que sabes todo, pero no sabes nada de mí, así que te sugiero que te límites a hablar conmigo en clases

No creo que pueda cumplir eso - me dijo con esa típica cara neutral de los guardianes - estoy aquí para ayudarte

Ayudarme a perder el control?, a enojarme? - pregunté - si es así, buen trabajo lo has logrado

Sabes muy bien que no es eso - me dijo Danila

Podrías dejarme en paz? - le pedí encarnándolo

En ese momento vi que Adrian se acercaba, al llegar a nuestro lado se percató en mí, alrededor de mí para ser más exacta.

Está todo bien? - quiso saber

Si, el guardián Andreev ya se iba - le dije a Adrian

Estoy aquí para ayudarte Sev - me dijo Danila

No veo que ahora este en clases o en problemas - le dijo Adrian

No sé si podría estar de acuerdo con usted señor Ivashkov - le dijo Danila

Esto se está volviendo demasiado raro - les dije a ambos - es mejor que nos vayamos Adrian

Tomé a Adrian de la mano y lo arrastré conmigo lejos de Danila, afortunadamente esta vez no me siguió

No sabía que alguien me podía sacar de mi centro tan rápido - le dije a Adrian mientras caminábamos con menos prisa

Tu aura era... Turbulenta - me dijo observándome - aún lo es, deberías relajarte un poco

Lo sé, pero no me gusta eso de que me estén controlando o vigilando - le dije a Adrian - menos que hablen mal de las personas con las cuales me junto

Estaba hablando mal de mí? - dijo Adrian extrañado

Creo que algo así, sabes muy bien lo que todo el mundo piensa de ti - le dije con una mirada de que lo que decía era obvio

Eso de la mala influencia? Fiestas? Alcohol? Dejar la facultad? Creo que están delirando - dijo Adrian divertido

Eso de que te tomes todo tan a la ligera… empiezo a envidiarlo - le dije siendo sincera

Si hubieses crecido con un papá como el mío habrías aprendido a hacerlo - me dijo serio

Lo siento, no quería tocar ningún tema desagradable - me di cuenta de que aún lo tenía tomado de la mano, lo solté

No te preocupes - me dijo acariciando mi hombro

En ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba que el descanso se había terminado, por lo que de mala gana me despedí de Adrian y me fui a clases, cuando llegue recordé que tendríamos clases de magia ese día en el último periodo, lo que no contribuyó a que se me pasara el mal humor.

Llegó la hora de la clase de magia iba prácticamente siendo arrastrada por Izz, y es que no quería llegar y tener que lidiar con Danila, eso se estaba volviendo una pesadilla y estaba recién empezando

Vamos Sev, él debe de preocuparse por ti - me dijo Lissa cuando íbamos llegando al aula

Y es que siempre ves lo bueno de la gente - le dije cansada - pero esto ya es acoso

No creo que sea para tanto, además nos ha estado siguiendo a todos - dijo Lissa

A ti también? - dijo Izz perdida

A Rose, a Adrian, a todos los de nuestro grupo cercano - explicó Lissa

Como hace para estar pendiente de todos? - quiso saber Izz

Quizás tiene el poder de multiplicarse y así ser mil veces más desesperante y molesto de lo que ya es por naturaleza - les dije seria

Eso hizo que las dos se rieran, lo que me hizo sentir un poco mejor, entramos a la clase, ahí ya estaba Adrian, como también nuestros profesores

Esto acaba de dejar de ser divertido - les dije a Lissa e Izz nada más entrar

Ellas me miraron con resignación, las seguí hacia donde estaban los otros

Ese día hablamos de la magia, de los pasos a seguir para dominarla, la verdad es que la mayor parte era entender que todo estaba en la mente, en controlar los pensamientos, en ser paciente, pensé que poco ayudaba Danila en ese tema.


	10. Chapter 9

(*)

Las siguientes semanas fueron algo más de lo mismo, aunque los chismes habían cambiado por otros en los cuales no estábamos involucrados. En cuanto a las clases de magia, no era mucho lo que se avanzaba, aparte del control, que no era poca cosa, pero había que tomar el tema de forma personal para saber qué es lo que los usuarios del espíritu podían hacer, en especial Izz, que aparte de paralizar no hacía nada más propio, ellos ensayaban los poderes que tenían los otros, por ejemplo Lissa les enseñaba a los otros a sanar, pero ninguno podía hacerlo verdaderamente bien, sólo curar heridas leves, Adrian enseñaba a ver las auras, cosa que se les daba bien a todos, pero eso de caminar en sueños sólo podía hacerlo él, Izz intento hacerles entender cómo se paralizaba, pero los otros dos no podían lograrlo. La súper compulsión era algo que hacían muy pero muy bien los tres. En cuanto a los efectos del espíritu, se estaba optando por la fuerza de voluntad y algunos métodos menos fiables como eran los de Adrian, aunque nadie decía abiertamente que nuestras constantes reuniones nocturnas eran por ello.

Algo más que no cambio fue el comportamiento de Danila, era como que fuese mi sombra, estaba pendiente de lo que nos pasaba a todos, aunque yo tenía ese sentimiento de persecución a flor de piel. Un día en clases cuando me estaba preguntando por mis habilidades mágicas por decimonovena vez le dije que si quería que las probara en él, accedió, y la verdad es que lleve un poco al límite mi auto control sólo para verlo derrumbado en el piso, sentí una enorme satisfacción de ese acto, y de haber podido parar mi poder por mí misma, gracias a ello ya no me hacía mil preguntas al día, solo unas novecientas.

Con Adrian esos coqueteos entre broma y verdad seguían en el mismo plano, aunque debo admitir que me encantaba cada día un poco más, algo que él y los demás se daban cuenta por mi aura, de hecho Izz estaba feliz de que me interesase en serio en su primo. Ella estaba cada día más cercana a Mason, él estaba pendiente de protegerla, cuidarla y apoyarla en cada momento, eso me ponía feliz, por sus caras estaba segura de que había habido algo más que palabras en sus encuentros, aunque no habían dicho ni una palabra y esquivaban mis bromas, como siempre. Lissa y Christian eran la pareja perfecta, siempre juntos y comprendiéndose... En cuanto a Rose y Dimitri esa tensión cuando los veía juntos echaba chispas, ambos seguían en el plan de negarse o más bien controlarse con sus sentimientos, aunque a veces los veía cuando me iba a pasear por el campus sola, y se mostraban más acaramelados de lo que se podía decir de un mentor y su estudiante, me daba rabia el que esos prejuicios de la edad y el que fuese su maestro les impidiesen ser felices, eso del amor era un negocio complicado.

La sangre era aún un tema delicado, seguía sin sentirme completa, debía ir todos los días con los alimentadores, pero mi cuerpo aun así se sentía cansado, mi mente se llenaba de pensamientos extraños, aunque no los tomaba en cuenta ya que estábamos rodeados de demasiados potenciales locos como para engrosar la lista.

Como dije, las clases de magia ya no eran suficientes, al menos no para satisfacer la curiosidad de todos nosotros, por lo que en cada momento que se podía los usuarios del espíritu practicaban por su cuenta, yo me quedaba para observar al igual que Christian, él ocupaba estos momentos para practicar magia ofensiva de fuego.

Ya les dije que me ofrecía para ser su conejillo de indias - les dije un día en que querían llevar al nivel de demostraciones sus sesiones, estábamos en uno de los salones que se ocupaban para ver películas - excepto para ti Ozera, sin ofender - le dije al ver su cara - pero no tengo intenciones de quedar sin cabello o quemada

Se me haría difícil el controlarme de afectar tu persona - dijo secamente

Es por el obvio cariño que nos profesamos mutuamente que prefiero omitir - le dije

Idiota! - me dijo con una sonrisa

Hablando en serio chicos - les dije a Lissa, Izz y Adrian - no es que puedan practicar sus poderes con un maniquí

Eso es verdad - aceptó Lissa

Pero por favor - les pedí - no me obliguen a ser amable con Danila

Eso sería una prueba excelente de nuestras habilidades de compulsión - dijo Adrian pensativo

Oh cállate! - le tire un cojín que tenía cerca

Poco a poco se fueron convenciendo de que era una buena idea, aunque no pudiesen practicar todo, al menos podían comenzar con la paralización.

Estas segura de esto? - me dijo Izz

Completamente – aseguré

Ella me miró fijamente y antes de que me diera cuenta dio marcha a su magia, me sentí atrapada en mi propio cuerpo, ni siquiera podía parpadear, estaba pegada al piso en el lugar, sólo mis ojos se movían dentro de sus cuencas

Intenta moverte - me dijo Christian

No pude responder, no podía hacer nada, era una sensación incómoda, me fije que Izz dejaba de mirarme, automáticamente la parálisis se fue, sentí que iba a caer, pero fue sólo el volver a ser consciente de mis piernas, Adrian me agarró del brazo al verme tambalear

Qué has sentido? - quiso saber

Bueno, no podía moverme, ni hablar ni nada, solo mover los ojos - les dije

Es impresionante - dijo Lissa

La primera vez que te vi hacerlo pensé que necesitabas que te mirasen a los ojos, ya que el Strigoi te miraba fijamente, pero esta vez no había contacto visual directo, sólo tu debías estar mirándome fijo, no yo a ti

En ese momento me fije que Lissa y Christian miraban a Izz boquiabiertos, hubo silencio

Que paso? Dije algo malo? - mire a todos en busca de una pista

Ellos no sabían cuando había ocupado sus poderes por primera vez - me dijo Adrian

Mierda! - dije - lo siento Izz, no recordé...

No te preocupes Sev - me dijo Izz tranquila - tarde o temprano lo iban a saber

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y llegó Rose corriendo

Que ha pasado? - dijo al llegar al lado de Lissa - sentí un agitación en el vínculo, creí que estabas en problemas o algo - nos miró a todos

Paralizaste a un Strigoi? - preguntó Lissa sin creerlo

Eso es algo útil - dijo Christian no pudiendo evitar sonar sorprendido

Así fue como ayudaste en lo del club? - dijo Rose que con el lazo mental se había puesto al corriente de la situación

Así es - dijo Izz subiéndose un poco apenada

Si pelearas con un Strigoi ni siquiera tendrías que acercarte - dijo Rose emocionada - sólo tendrías que paralizarlos para estacarlos

Eso sería sólo uno a la vez, no es como que pueda paralizar a un grupo completo… aún, quizás si practica pueda llegar a hacerlo – medité sobre eso – como sea… a pesar de no estar cerca sería igual de peligroso - les dije yo para evitar que siguieran queriendo mandarla a la lucha

Podría ayudarte a ti, sin embargo - dijo Christian - fue así como lograste alimentarte del Strigoi?

Wow, eso me tomó por sorpresa, todos mis amigos ya conocían la historia, a grandes rasgos, pero nunca habíamos hablado específicamente de ese momento

No exactamente - expliqué - Izz ocupó su poder para evitar que el Strigoi me matase, eso me dio algo de tiempo

Lo debilitó ella misma - dijo Izz

Sigue siendo impresionante - le dio Lissa a Izz

Luego del shock, lo cual hizo que se dieran cuenta de lo potente que era el poder de Izz, se pusieron a practicar si es que podían lograr algo como ello, pero no les fue muy bien, solo llegue a sentir un ligero entumecimiento en mis brazos cuando lo intentó Adrian, pero eso fue lo más potente

Necesito un cigarrillo - dijo Adrian luego de un rato - los veo en la noche chicos? -nos preguntó

Claro - le dije

Ahí nos veremos - dijo Lissa

Hasta más tarde entonces - dio media vuelta y se fue

Creo que también me iré, necesito descansar un rato - dijo Izz

También yo - dijo Lissa

Nos despedimos, yo acompañe a Izz hasta su habitación, entramos y ella se acostó en la cama, yo me senté en el sofá

Estas bien? - quise saber

Sólo es agotamiento por ocupar magia, nada del lado b del espíritu aún - me tranquilizó Izz

Ya sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo - le dije

Lo sé, pero sólo necesito dormir un rato para estar bien para lo de Adrian

Entonces te dejaré descansar

Me levanté y salí de su habitación, me fui caminado lentamente, la noche estaba agradable, había que aprovechar este clima, ya que pronto llegaría el otoño

Es extraño verte sola - me dijo una voz, era Dimitri

Menos mal que eres tu - le dije - se me aparecía Danila otra vez y me iban a encarcelar por asesinato

No digas esas cosas - me retó - y es guardián Andreev

No te llamo a ti por el título de guardián y lo voy a hacer con él - le dije como que fuese lo más ridículo del mundo

Sólo diré que se toma su trabajo en serio - me dijo Dimitri

Demasiado en serio, deberías de explicarle que él se entrenó para ser la sombra de su Moroi, no de una novicia

Sólo hace lo que se le pidió hacer

Espiarme? - pregunte incrédula - vernos a todos como unas ratas de laboratorio?

No precisamente

Bueno, eso es lo que justamente está haciendo

Silencio, estábamos llegando a los dormitorios

Así que esta noche otra vez tendrán una reunión con Adrian Ivashkov? - dijo Dimitri como si fuese lo más malo del mundo

No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando - le dije poniendo la cara más neutral que pude

Al menos esta vez se han contenido de salir entre semana - dijo omitiendo mi interrupción

Ese tono es de preocupación o porque Rose este metida en todo esto? - quise saber

Están violando el toque de queda - me dijo

Como es que siempre te enteras de todo? - quise saber

Tengo mis fuentes - dijo misterioso

Espías? Cámaras? Animales con cientos de ojos? – aventuré

No revelaré mis secretos - me dijo medio divertido de mi interrogatorio

Insisto, es preocupación o celos? - le dije volviendo en el tema

Es porque se están metiendo en problemas

Nadie nos ha pillado...

Aún - me interrumpió

Deberías de estar orgulloso del entrenamiento que nos han dado - me burlé

No es gracioso, además es la forma en que hacen las cosas

Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo - le dije mirándolo con ternura - sólo nos juntamos a conversar

Y beber... - me interrumpió otra vez

Pasar un rato entre amigos - no hice caso de su comentario - sé que te preocupas más por Rose que por el resto de nosotros... Te quedarías más tranquilo si te digo que ella sólo va para estar con Lissa?

Un poco – admitió

Entonces quédate tranquilo - sonreí - y si sigues preocupado por Mason y Adrian, te aseguro por mi vida que no tienes que preocuparte de ellos

A que te refieres con eso?

Hey! No puedo revelarte todos los secretos, sino te estaría entregando información clasificada

Clasificada?

Es una forma de decir... Si te digo algo más me convertiría en tu espía

De que estás hablando? - dijo sin seguir el hilo de la conversación

Has obtenido mucha información de mi - le di un beso en la mejilla - es mejor que me vaya antes que te diga por qué puerta pasamos sin ser vistos

Lo dejé con una pregunta por hacer, me fui rápido al interior de los dormitorios con una sonrisa en mi cara, no era fácil dejar colgado a un dios.

(*)

Así que Eddie no viene hoy? - me preguntó Adrian

Me lo encontré cuando venía para acá y me dijo que tenía una cita – expliqué

Y no le preguntaste con quién? - dijo Christian

Era mi intención... Pero es un chico escurridizo - expliqué frustrada

El sólo está haciendo su vida - dijo Rose

Ni a mí me dijo con quién iba - dijo Mason decepcionado

No sean así chicos - nos dijo Lissa

Es verdad - siguió Izz - el que muchos de nosotros no puedan tener una vida privada o normal no quiere decir que el resto pase por lo mismo

Toda la razón – concordó Lissa

Nos quedamos aventurando un rato sobre quién podía ser la misteriosa cita de Eddie, punto para él por haber logrado pasar desapercibido, aunque con lo preocupados que estábamos por mantenernos al margen podría pasar una guerra campal frente a nosotros y tal vez no lo notaríamos.

Sabían que Dimitri sabe de nuestros encuentros? - les dije más adentrada la reunión cuando llevábamos un par de tragos

Es broma cierto? - dijo Izz

Nop, me lo encontré esta tarde y me dijo directamente que no le gustaban nuestras reuniones – expliqué

Era obvio - dijo Rose - no sé cómo siempre se entera de todo, eso explica el que sea tan exigente en los entrenamientos

Esto de vengarse por divertirnos – suspiré

No me envidien por estar por encima de las reglas - dijo Adrian acomodándose en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama

Creo que no podré dormir pensando en eso - dijo Christian sarcástico

Siguió la noche, me fui a sentar junto con Adrian, más bien me tire en el piso y apoyé mi cabeza en sus piernas, él se puso a juguetear con mi pelo mientras seguíamos hablando de todo y nada a la vez.

No les parecería divertido hacer alguna locura? - dijo Izz de pronto

Qué tipo de locura? - le preguntó Mason coquetamente

Ambos tienen otra habitación a la cual ir si quieren pasar al siguiente nivel - les dije divertida

Nosotros también si es que quieres seguir con su idea - me dijo Adrian pasando sus dedos por mi cuello

En ese caso nos es más fácil decirles a todos que se vayan - le sonreí y atrapé su mano

Creo que las cosas se están poniendo candentes - dijo Christian

Tu eres el experto en encender cosas - le dijo Lissa como si nada, logrando que él se pusiera rojo

Wow - fue lo que logré decir - que es lo que tenías en mente? - le pregunté a Izz notando que Rose estaba un poco muy incómoda con la situación

Podríamos salir a algún lugar - dijo ella como que fuese lo más normal

Salir al bosque? - preguntó Mason

O a algún otro lugar - dijo ella

Estás hablando de los alrededores de los edificios del Campus o más allá? - quise saber más o menos sospechando donde iba la cosa

No lo sé - dijo ella - una puede llevar a la otra

Ya es bastante complicado el salir de los dormitorios sin que nos pillen y quieres que nos vayamos a una aventura extraña por ahí? - preguntó Christian no sabiendo si estar de acuerdo o asustado

Por eso dije que era una locura - se defendió ella


	11. Chapter 10

Hubo una serie de murmullos sobre la reciente idea, todos tenían algo que decir al respecto, aspectos a favor y en contra, yo me quede en silencio, no sabía si era el alcohol o qué lo que la hacía actuar impetuosamente, pero dentro de mi ansiaba la aventura tanto como ella, solo que no era capaz de verbalizarlo, eso no es lo que se espera que haga un guardián responsable.

Me parece un buen cambio de aire - dijo Adrian al fin - además es aburrido todo por aquí

Lo dices porque no hay ningún bar, o cantina, o algo por el estilo - dijo Christian

Creo que más extraña esos antros de mala muerte donde poder conseguir chicas - le dije medio en broma y medio celosa

No te pongas celosa Sev, sabes que tienes un espacio especial en mi corazón - me dijo

Ni siquiera sé si tienes uno - dije olvidando las broma, y es que entre tanta indirecta-directa jamás me había tomado realmente en serio

No sé qué pensar de eso - dijo Mason interrumpiendo nuestra discusión y centrándose en la idea de Izz

Aún queda una o dos horas de oscuridad - dijo Izz

Ese es un punto importante - dijo Rose - los Moroi no soportan mucho el sol como para lanzarse a la aventura así sin más

Tienes razón, no me llama mucho la idea - dijo Lissa

No es necesario que todos se apunten - dijo Adrian - veámoslo como una aventura de reconocimiento

Hey! no vengas a ocupar términos de guardián en una situación así - le paro Rose

Era sólo una sugerencia - se defendió Adrian

Al cabo de un rato Izz había logrado convencer a Mason, aunque era claro que él lo hacía por miedo a dejarla sola lejos de las protecciones de la Academia, en cuanto a mí, estaba dentro de aquello por mi espíritu aventurero, por proteger a Izz, no dejar a Mason sólo y ver que sucedía con Adrian, los demás no quisieron seguirnos, claramente pensaban que era una locura, Rose no dejaría que Lissa se involucrara en algo que la pusiese a merced del peligro, y Christian por mucho que quisiera ir no lo haría si Lissa no se lo permitiese.

Si no van con nosotros deberán ser quienes nos cuiden la espalda - dijo Izz, ella había tomado el control de la situación, yo me dedicaría a controlar los daños

Su espalda? - dijo Lissa sin entender

Tendrán que encubrirnos si alguien pregunta por nosotros - dijo Izz con seriedad

Se van a ir por todo el fin de semana o qué? - dijo Christian

Es sólo por si preguntan, volveremos pronto - dijo Izz

Eso no puedes asegurarlo, ni siquiera sabes dónde van a ir - dijo Rose

Es cierto, pero esto es solo el reconocimiento - dijo Izz con una sonrisa calmada

Claramente nadie le iba a sacar de la cabeza la idea de irse a la aventura, por lo que nadie le dijo nada, salimos del dormitorio de Adrian y nos fuimos lento hacía una de las salidas de la Academia, la cual llevaba a un camino que daba a la autopista, el cielo aún estaba oscuro, pero en el este se veía un tinte morado que indicaba la inminente salida del sol... Lissa, Christian y Rose nos habían dejado solos con nuestra locura

Como vamos a pasar a los guardianes apostados en la entrada? - preguntó Mason mirando a todos lados mientras caminábamos escondidos por los arboles

Espero que no quieras que los golpeemos o algo así - le dije esperando que ese no fuese su plan

Somos usuarios del espíritu... recuerdas? - me dijo como si fuese lo más obvio

Usuarios del espíritu que han estado bebiendo de más - le hice notar

No he bebido tanto como crees - me dijo Izz

No puedo decir lo mismo - dijo Adrian

Yo pensé que el alcohol había bajado tu sensatez - le dije sin comprender

Vengo pensando esto desde hace tiempo - me dijo

Cómo...?

Quise hacer otra pregunta pero un gesto de Mason me hizo quedar en silencio, había dos guardianes cerca de nosotros, era el momento del todo o nada, aquí podíamos dar un paso adelante o uno atrás, Izz tomo la decisión por todos nosotros, esperó a que los guardianes se separaran y abordó al primero, noté que estaba usando su magia cuando el guardián no movió ni un músculo

Vas a olvidar que nos viste por aquí - le dijo Izz ladeando la cabeza usando la compulsión - irás donde el otro guardián y lo alejarás de aquí un par de minutos queriendo controlar otro punto

Iré a controlar otro punto - dijo el guardián, al parecer Izz había dejado de paralizarlo al darse cuenta de que la compulsión funcionaba

Sin fijarse en nosotros, que estábamos un poco escondidos por un árbol, se dio media vuelta y se alejó, me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento

Vamos - dijo Izz apremiante

Mire a Mason y Adrian, ellos asintieron y la seguimos, me estaba dando cuenta de que habíamos subestimado los poderes de Izz, ella era mucho más poderosa de lo que aparentaba.

Que hacemos ahora? - preguntó Adrian cuando estuvimos un par de kilómetros lejos de la Academia

Auto stop? - dije dudando

Eso es peligroso - dijo Mason

En serio? - le dije levantando una ceja - crees que unos humanos podrían detenernos?

Unos humanos no - dijo Mason bajando la mirada

No creo que encontremos Strigoi - le dije sonando segura, pero en el fondo rogaba por tener razón

Si aparecieran podríamos probar la teoría de la sangre - dijo Izz de pronto

Qué? - dijimos Mason, Adrian y yo

No tenemos tiempo de hablar de eso - dijo Izz

Vimos que se acercaba un vehículo, Izz le hizo señas para que se detuviese, era una camioneta, dos jóvenes iban conduciendo

Hola - dijo Izz cuando se asomaron por la ventana

Necesitan que los llevemos? - preguntó uno de los chicos

Podrían? - dijo Izz con una sonrisa

Claro... dónde van? - quiso saber el que conducía

Sólo a la ciudad, quisimos caminar un rato y nos alejamos más de lo que pensamos - dijo Izz otra vez usando la compulsión para que creyesen sin dudar su historia

Suban – dijeron

Nos subimos a la parte de atrás y en unos segundos nos pusimos en movimiento, el pelo se alborotaba a mí alrededor, no dijimos mucho más hasta que llegamos a la ciudad

En tu trazado de locas aventuras - le dijo Adrian a Izz - pensaste que es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?

Todos nos quedamos a la espera de lo que ella nos diría

Pensaba que podríamos ir a algún bar o algo así - dijo ella

Te das cuenta que estamos en horario humano no? - le hice notar

Creo que esa parte se me escapó - admitió

Bueno, a esta hora, ellos duermen - le dije como para iluminar su cerebro

Y está por amanecer, eso quiere decir que el sol comenzará a molestarlos - dijo Mason

Entonces vayamos a un hotel - dijo Adrian como zanjando el tema

Un hotel? - dijimos con Mason

Si - dijo tranquilo - de todas formas si queremos hacer algo en este viaje aparte de probar nuestra capacidad para superar la seguridad, debemos esperar el horario humano

Es un buen punto - admití

Seguimos a Adrian, que al parecer conocía muy bien esa ciudad, con ayuda de la compulsión de él e Izz logramos que nos dieran un cuarto, eso y el enorme cupo en la tarjeta de crédito de ambos. La habitación que nos dieron tenía dos camas grandes y era bastante sencilla, no íbamos a estar mucho tiempo de todos modos.

Fui al frigobar que había y saqué una botella de agua, los efectos surrealistas del alcohol estaban pasando poco a poco y venía esa típica sensación de tener el estómago revuelto y la cabeza pesada, con ello también volvía el sentido común y el pensar en las consecuencias de lo que estábamos haciendo, pero eché todos esos pensamientos a un lado, bebí el agua y me recosté en una de las camas, al menos debía de intentar componer mi resaca antes de salir de allí.

Y qué ahora? - quiso saber Mason, estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá

Disfrutar de la tranquilidad - dijo Adrian recostándose a mi lado

No te aproveches del pánico Ivashkov - le dije alejándome un poco

Qué pasa? - me dijo extrañado - no te gusta tenerme al lado?

A veces - le contesté sin ganas

No dijo nada más y se fue a la otra cama en la cual estaba sentada a los pies Izz, me miró un tanto decepcionado, pero yo estaba aburrida de ese tira y afloja de cariño.

Podríamos esperar a que abra el centro comercial - dijo Izz luego de un rato

Al parecer no tenemos otra opción - dijo Mason

Me estaba bajando un mal humor terrible, me estaba dando cuenta que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal, supe que Izz me ocultaba cierto plan con respecto a mí misma que me dejó perpleja, que era eso de la teoría de la sangre?, y también estaba Adrian, moría por estar con él, pero él se mostraba igual de coqueto con todas, y eso me estaba cansando de cierto modo. Me hice bolita en la cama y cerré los ojos, esperaba que cuando los abriera la próxima vez me encontrase en la Academia, en mi habitación, y que todo esto no hubiese sido más que la imaginación.

Pero no fue así, me desperté cuando alguien tocó mi hombro

Sev? - era Izz quien me hablaba

Ya nos moveremos? - quise saber

Si - me dijo con una sonrisa

Me giré en la cama y estiré, salí de allí de mala gana, fui al baño a enjuagarme el rostro y lavarme los dientes, menos mal había de esos paquetitos como de viajes encima del lavamanos. Vi que no se hubiese corrido el maquillaje ya que no tenía como arreglarlo, tomé mi pelo e hice una trenza hacia el lado y salí.

Dónde vamos? - les dije cuando estábamos saliendo del hotel

Al centro comercial - dijo Izz

Y a comer algo por favor! - pidió Mason

Y vamos a ir caminando? - quise saber

El sol ya estaba en lo más alto del cielo, era plena noche para los vampiros, por lo que deseché la idea de que nos descubrieran en las próximas horas, o mientras hubiese sol. Claro que también era un problema para los Moroi.

Tomemos un taxi - dijo Adrian

Nos acercamos a la calle, detuvimos un taxi, le dijimos donde íbamos y nos dejó en la entrada del centro comercial, una vez que estuvimos dentro, estuvimos más relajados.

Podríamos aprovechar para comprar algunas cosas - dijo Izz

Claramente tu trajiste tus cosas, porque lo que es yo, no saqué ni mi identificación - le dije

No hay problema - me dijo Izz - yo invito

No creo que se me antoje nada en todo caso – finalicé

Caminamos los cuatro por entre las tiendas, hace tiempo que no estaba en el horario humano con amigos, ninguno de nosotros, así que nos dedicamos a pasarla bien.

Podemos hablar? - me dijo Adrian

Estamos hablando - le hice notar

Estoy hablando en serio - me dijo

Yo también - le miré seria

Chicos - le dijo Adrian a Izz y Mason - nos juntamos a comer en una hora en el restaurante del primer piso? - les preguntó

Claro - dijo Izz con una sonrisa

Pero... - intento decir Mason, Izz le pego un evidente codazo en las costillas - ouch! - Se quejó él

Nos vemos en un rato - dijo Izz

No hubo necesidad de ningún otro intercambio de palabras, Adrian me arrastró consigo a un lugar más alejado, había una especie de jardín al interior con una fuente y unos cuantos bancos, hacia allí me llevó.

Era necesario que...

No pude seguir ya que agarró mi cara entre sus manos, mi corazón se paralizó, mi piel se llenó de ese cosquilleo típico de cuando su piel rozaba la mía, él era cerca de 15 centímetros más alto que yo por lo que tenía la cabeza hacia abajo para verme directamente los ojos.


	12. Chapter 11

Por qué eres así? - quiso saber

A...así cómo? - dije medio tartamudeando, nerviosa

Vas en serio, luego haces bromas, me alejas - dijo serio - no comprendo

No sé qué es lo que tú quieres - le dije intentando alejarme un poco, él no me dejó

En serio no lo sabes?

No veo auras como tú, además yo te dije directamente que me gustabas - no pude evitar sonrojarme

Pero pasaron muchas cosas, tu aura ha estado empapada de… otras cosas - me dijo

Otras cosas? - sentí un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con que Adrian estuvieses a poca distancia

No nos desviemos del tema - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza

Me gustas Adrian, y es en serio, pero tú coqueteas con todas y...

Sin dejarme terminar me silenció con un beso, me tomó por sorpresa por lo que necesité unos segundos para reaccionar, le respondí el beso y lo acerqué más a mi tomándolo de la camisa, sus labios se sentían cálidos, presurosos, mi cuerpo estaba temblando de la emoción... Cuando se terminó el beso me quede mirándolo, era hermoso, haría lo que fuese por él, me encantaba su cabello marrón desordenado a propósito y sus ojos verdes, sus labios siempre con una sonrisa divertida para esconder lo que le pasaba realmente, esta vez tenía una sonrisa genuina.

Te deja eso algo en claro? - preguntó divertido

Algunas cosas - le dije sonriendo

No pude evitar abrazarlo, el me rodeó con sus brazos, me gustaba tenerlo cerca, dejó un beso en mi pelo.

Tienes frío? Estas temblando - me dijo

No, no es por frío - sonreí - es la emoción

Es raro como reaccionas a las cosas - dijo observándome - tu aura es dorada, pero hay algo más que no comprendo

Nos pondremos a pensar en ello luego...

Me acerqué y le di un suave beso, Adrian me ofreció su mano y yo entrelacé mis dedos con los de él, recorrimos los locales cercanos y nos fuimos al restaurant a encontrar a Izz y Mason, cuando entramos ambos ya estaban sentados en una mesa cercana

Mason tenía hambre así que nos adelantamos - dijo Izz

No hay problema - les dije sentándome

Donde fueron ustedes? - preguntó Mason curioso

A aclarar unas cosas - dijo Adrian sonriente

Nos dimos un pequeño banquete, a mí se me habían olvidado todos los problemas que podríamos tener por esta excursión, lo que fuese ahora valía la pena.

El sol ya está lo suficientemente bajo como para volver - dijo Izz

Tan pronto - dijo Adrian triste

Recuerdan que era sólo el reconocimiento? - dijo Izz

Vamos a tener que hablar seriamente de todo esto cuando volvamos a la Academia - le dije un poco frustrada

Podríamos quedarnos un poco más? - Adrian me miró e hizo un amago de puchero

No seas nene - le di un toque en la nariz - ya habrá otra oportunidad

Que paso entre ustedes? - preguntó Mason

Ahhh - suspiró Izz - no te has dado cuenta a pesar de lo obvio?

Que obvio? - dijo Mason sin pillarla

Ellos están juntos... O algo así - dijo Izz sonriendo

La cara de Mason me hizo reír, mire a Adrian y él paso su brazo por mi cintura, me dio un beso en la mejilla

Es hora de volver - les dije a todos

Decidimos que lo mejor era pedirle a un taxi que nos llevase cerca del camino que iba a la Academia, podríamos caminar con los restos de luz de día y llegar sin inconvenientes antes de que notasen nuestra ausencia.

O eso es lo que estaba planeado, porque nos costó mucho encontrar un auto que nos llevará, tuvimos que pagarle el doble de la tarifa, y el sol ya se estaba escondiendo, cuando el taxi nos dejó ya estaba de noche, Izz tuvo que usar la compulsión para que no nos recordara y se fuera sin más.

Formación estándar? – le pregunté a Mason

Si – me respondió él

Adrian e Izz nos miraron como que estuviésemos exagerando, pero no se negaron a seguir las órdenes, estar en campo abierto y en la oscuridad no era algo con lo que los Moroi estuviesen muy a gusto, estábamos a un par de kilómetros de la Academia, Mason iba a la cabeza, luego venían Adrian e Izz y yo cerraba la marcha

Como le haremos para entrar? – quiso saber Adrian

Pues igual como salimos – dijo Izz

Pero, esta vez es de noche – le dije – y la seguridad esta reforzada

Hay algún lugar del campus que sea menos vigilado? – preguntó Izz

Quizás por donde hay una cabaña cerca del estanque, hay salas cerca así que no creo que hayan tantos guardianes – dijo Mason

Y podemos decir que quisimos ir al estanque, si es que nos pillamos con demasiados guardianes – dijo Izz

Un ruido a nuestro alrededor nos hizo quedarnos quietos, me puse en posición de batalla, para variar no tenía ningún arma, iba a tener que tener algo si seguíamos con estas escapadas, la fuerza bruta no siempre era útil.

Pero miren lo que me encontré!

Dijo una voz que hizo que se me erizaran los pelos de la nuca, automáticamente me puse delante de Izz y Adrian, Mason se colocó a mi lado, era un Strigoi que nos miraba divertido, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago

Tengo un buen botín para llevarle al jefe – dijo excitado – y dos Moroi, por sus ojos puedo ver que son de la realeza…

Nos estaba dando charla, eso era muy extraño con un Strigoi, pero siguiendo su línea de pensamiento no quería matarnos, al menos no a Izz y Adrian

Y dos Dhampir – continuó - será una buena forma de pasar el tiempo

En ese momento se nos acercó furioso, al mismo tiempo Izz se abrió paso entre Mason y yo y miró al Strigoi, este quedo paralizado en pleno ataque… me costó un poco asimilar la situación, al menos estaba más centrada que Mason y Adrian que no habían presenciado algo así antes, yo sabía que no podíamos confiarnos de que su magia por mucho tiempo ya que era un gran desgaste el ocupar el espíritu contra un Strigoi, el lema de los guardianes de "ellos son lo primero" se aferró en mi mente, había nacido para ello

Mason – le grité para que volviera a la realidad – cuando Izz deje de ocupar su magia llévatelos hasta la Academia lo más rápido que puedas, estamos solo a un par de kilómetros

Sev no podrás matarlo, no tenemos como… - intentó decirme Mason

Confía en mi – le rogué – sólo ponlos a salvo

Que pasará contigo? – dijo Adrian

Estaré bien…. Sólo váyanse – les dije acercándome al Strigoi

Pero – dijo Adrian en un tono desesperado

SÓLO VAYANSE! – les grité furiosa

Tomé al Strigoi por la muñeca y activé mi magia… sentí una onda eléctrica potente, este era un Strigoi más antiguo que el del club, tenía más fuerza y su energía me estaba embriagando, la sed de sangre me quemaba la garganta

IZZ – le grité

Ella dejó de usar su magia y se tambaleó un poco agotada, Adrian me miraba perplejo, pero junto con Mason tomaron a Izz de los brazos y se alejaron a paso rápido… quise darles el mayor tiempo posible por lo que fui drenando la energía del Strigoi lentamente, a cada latido del corazón la energía del Strigoi pasaba a mí y me dejaba con una sensación poderosa, pero al mismo tiempo crecía esa desesperación por beber sangre, mi cuerpo alimentado con sangre humana no era capaz de procesar ese tipo de energía, quise clavar mis dientes en el cuello del Strigoi pero alejé esa idea de mi mente, no tenía a nadie conmigo para que me detuviese, y no quería volverme uno de ellos… cuando me di cuenta de que el Strigoi estaba inconsciente lo solté, caí al suelo sobrecargada, con la cabeza adolorida, la garganta quemando y el estómago revuelto… no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a pasar fuera de combate el Strigoi, le rompí el cuello solo por si acaso, gateando logré llegar a un árbol y ponerme de pie, así fui tambaleándome en dirección a la Academia, en un momento me detuve y vomité, me sentía enferma, necesitaba drenar esa energía, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, la sed de sangre me controlaba, pero intentaba darle lucha al mismo tiempo que una oscuridad más potente que la noche quería envolverme.

Me costó mucho seguir el camino, cada dos por tres debía detenerme porque no me sentía capaz de mover un músculo, en esos momentos hacia acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad y de querer llegar donde los demás para saber si estaban bien... A lo lejos, a pesar de lo nublado de mis ojos, pude divisar luces de la Academia, faltaba tan poco, vomité otra vez, mi cabeza me dolía, sentía mi rostro húmedo, no sabía si por el sudor o por las lágrimas, sentía como que fuese a explotar en cualquier momento, mi garganta raspaba y quemaba, seguí caminando, divisé unas figuras, me puse a la defensiva, quizás el Strigoi había conseguido refuerzos

Tranquila somos nosotros - dijo una voz

Que ha pasado? - preguntó otra

Esas voces eran conocidas por lo que relajé mi postura, otra oleada de náuseas me invadió y me aferre a un árbol mientras mi estómago se vaciaba, alguien llegó a mi lado

Estas bien? – preguntó

No - fue lo único que pude decir

Volvamos a la Academia - dijo alguien

Alguien pasó su brazo por mi cintura y puso mi brazo alrededor de su cuello para ayudarme a caminar, luego de un par de tropiezos me llevó en brazos, yo escuchaba la conversación pero no podía identificar voces

Hay alguien?

No veo a nada

Estamos cerca

Seguí siendo transportada un rato más hasta que me pusieron en el suelo apoyada contra un árbol

Sev? - dijo otra voz

Ha venido alguien en este rato? - dijo otra

Sólo use la compulsión en un par – respondió la primera

Parpadee mucha veces intentando aclarar mi vista, alguien me tomó de la mano, sentí una sensación de calor, un escalofrío, a pesar de mi estado sabía quién era, su contacto me hizo aclarar la vista y vi quienes me rodeaban

Adrian - dije en un susurro, intenté apretar su mano

Sev, aquí estoy - su tono era preocupado

Él me había visto en otra ocasión cuando mi magia absorbía más de lo que mi cuerpo y mente podía soportar, eso fue cuando absorbí el lado oscuro del espíritu de Izz, pero esta vez era diferente, me veía, si es que era posible peor que esa vez

Deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería - dijo Adrian

No - dijo Izz - cómo les explicamos lo que ha pasado?

Deberían de saber que anda un Strigoi cerca - dijo Mason

Era UN Strigoi - dijo Izz - aquí estamos rodeados de salas y de guardianes, no se atrevería a acercarse más

Entonces que hacemos? - preguntó Adrian apremiante

Hay que llevarla a su cuarto, conseguir un alimentador y avisar a los demás que llegamos - dijo Izz

Como haremos que un alimentador cruce medio campus para llegar a su habitación sin que nadie lo note? - preguntó Mason

Sería más fácil si fuera a mi habitación - dijo Adrian - en el dormitorio Moroi hay alimentadores, sólo habría que moverlo dentro del edificio

Es contra las reglas que ella este en un cuarto de chicos - dijo Mason

Entonces se va a mi cuarto - dijo Izz

Al parecer habían llegado a un acuerdo, yo escuchaba como si estuviese viendo una película, se me retorcía el estómago, tosí un rato por la sequedad de mi garganta, solté la mano de Adrian para tocar mi cuello, quería sacarme la piel

no... No lo hagas - me dijo Adrian sosteniendo mis manos - debemos apurarnos

Como la llevaremos allá? Va a ser sospechoso si la llevamos cargada - dijo Mason - y se le nota a lo lejos que no está bien

Imaginé mi apariencia, me había arrastrado por el suelo, sudado, vomitado, mis ojos debían de estar turbios, movía mi boca con insistencia por la presión de mis colmillos, debía de estar pálida... Y todo eso debía de ser peor al estar a la luz

Oblíguenme - dije de pronto


	13. Chapter 12

Qué? - escuché que dijeron los tres

Oblíguenme - repetí intentando levantarme, Adrian me ayudó

Quieres que usemos la compulsión contigo? - preguntó Izz

... - moví la cabeza en afirmación

Para que camines por tu cuenta sin levantar sospechas? - preguntó Adrian con recelo

... - asentí otra vez

Eso es una locura - dijo Mason

Podría empeorar tu estado - dijo Izz

Adrian me miraba a los ojos con intensidad, intente mirarlo con decisión, y es que era la única forma de pasar desapercibidos

Hay que hacerlo - dijo Adrian con seguridad

Mason e Izz no dijeron nada, sólo se prestaron a ayudar en lo que fuera necesario, Izz me ayudó a arreglar mi cabello lo desenredó un poco con sus dedos y lo dejó suelto para ocultar un poco mi rostro, me limpió un poco la cara y me pasó su chaqueta para ocultar lo sucio de mi ropa, luego de eso Adrian me miró fijamente a los ojos, ladeo su cabeza y ocupó un tono muy dulce, casi empalagoso

Sev - me dijo - vas a pararte recta, no harás caso de los dolores y molestias que tengas

No haré caso del dolor - de pronto todo lo que me decía Adrian era posible y sensato, me pare derecha mientras él seguía hablando

Caminaras sin hacer contacto visual con nadie hasta llegar a la habitación de Izz - siguió con las instrucciones

Sin hacer contacto visual – aseguré

Adrian dejó de mirarme, parpadee un par de veces y caminé, me cuidé de no tropezar, debía de estar normal, como si nada pasará, el dolor de mi cuerpo no lo tomé en cuenta, la confusión de mi mente la dejé a un lado, cada paso era una tortura, pero debía de cumplir aquello, era algo que tenía que hacer, seguí a Izz al dormitorio Moroi, de camino pasaron saludando varias personas, pero no mire a nadie, debía ir al dormitorio de Izz

Deberías ir a decirle a los chicos una versión corta de la historia - le dijo Adrian a Mason

Y qué pasará con el alimentador? - preguntó Mason

Te esperaré fuera de donde están los alimentadores en el dormitorio Moroi - le dijo Adrian - cuando nos encontremos nos preocupamos de los detalles

Y Sev? - quiso saber Mason

Yo me quedaré con ella - dijo Izz

Escuchaba la conversación de mis amigos pero no podía decir nada, estaba ocupando mis últimos recursos en cumplir aquello que era tan importante, vi como Mason se alejaba.

Lo más complicado de todo el trayecto fue subir las escaleras al dormitorio de Izz, una nube negra se puso delante de mis ojos, estaba a unos pasos de desmayarme, pero en el exterior me veía bien, aparentaba estar perfectamente... Cuando entramos en la habitación de Izz me quedé de pie al lado de la cama, Adrian se me acercó, le sonreí

Puedes olvidar las instrucciones que te di - me dijo Adrian con esa voz suave - vuelve a ser tu misma

Una vez que las palabras de Adrian hicieron eco en mi cabeza se me borró la sonrisa y me desplomé, Adrian me sostuvo con brazos firmes, todas las sensaciones y dolores me golpearon de una vez, gemí

Todo pasará pronto - dijo ayudándome a acostarme en la cama, sacó mis zapatos y me arropó, me dio un beso en la frente - descansa

Izz y Adrian se pusieron a discutir lo que harían a continuación, yo estaba demasiado cansada para seguir la conversación, poco a poco dejé que la oscuridad me envolviera, estaba de vuelta en la Academia, mis amigos estaban a salvo, cerré los ojos.

Sueños turbulentos se agolparon en mi mente, allí estaba el Strigoi, quería beber su sangre, pero vez que intentaba acercarme el suelo a mí alrededor se volvía como arena movediza... Mi garganta quemaba, pasé mis manos por mi cuello, sentía la piel cálida, delicada, como que fuese mantequilla derretida...

Sev - me dijo una voz, era Izz - deja de lastimarte – rogó

Noté que mis manos efectivamente estaban en mi cuello, las alejé con algo de dificultad, sentí un líquido en mis manos y correr por mi cuello, era sangre

ya llegarán con el alimentador y te sentirás mejor - me dijo Izz con cierta inseguridad

La energía aún me embriagaba, necesitaba descargar eso de alguna forma, pero no sabía cómo, intenté despejar la neblina de mis ojos... Escuchamos un insistente golpe en la puerta, Izz se apresuró a abrir

Ya era hora - dijo ella

Fue un poco más complicado de lo que pensamos - dijo Mason

Hay que obligarla para que no recuerde nada de lo que pasa aquí - dijo Izz

Yo me encargo - dijo Adrian

No alcancé a captar las palabras que le decía, sólo que eran en un tono bajo, suave... Luego se acercó a mí con la alimentadora, era una mujer... Me senté en la cama de golpe, quería correr a su cuello, me contuve a duras penas, Adrian la sentó en una silla cercana y luego me ayudó a ir donde ella, cuando al fin su sangre paso a través de mi garganta fue un alivio, fue como si un poco de la energía que me invadía se disolviera con la sangre, el malestar general se disipó un poco al igual que la niebla de mis ojos, necesitaba más, pero dos pares de brazos me alejaron de la alimentadora y me dejaron en la cama otra vez, Adrian se sentó frente a mí, tomó mi mano

Te sientes mejor? - me preguntó preocupado

Le miré un rato, era tan hermoso, me alegraba de que lo del Strigoi no hubiese terminado con alguno de nosotros muerto, alargué mi mano para tocar su mejilla, él la observó y me miró extrañado, saco mi enmarañado pelo de mi cuello, sentí un pequeño ardor, algunos de mis cabellos se habían pegado a la sangre de mis heridas

Cuándo paso esto? - dijo Adrian pasando los dedos por mi cuello, cerré los ojos ante el contacto

Mientras estaba dormida - dijo Izz, me fijé en ella, estaba dándole un vaso de agua a la alimentadora

Tienes algo de ropa que le quede? - le pregunto Adrian a Izz

Puedo ir a buscarle algo a su habitación - respondió Izz - llevaremos a la alimentadora de regreso

Está bien - dijo Adrian

Vi como Mason e Izz tomaban a la alimentadora y salían de la habitación, los miré con ojos decepcionados, necesitaba más sangre

Una vez que estés más compuesta podrás ir tu misma por más - me dijo Adrian suavemente adivinando mis pensamientos

Tenía ganas de decir algo, pero el cansancio podía conmigo, eso o el querer disfrutar de ese momentáneo bienestar

Ven, tenemos que limpiarte - me dijo

Me ayudó a ponerme en pie, aunque ahora me movía con más facilidad, me llevó al baño, me sacó el poleron que llevaba puesto, en otras circunstancias habría hecho una broma de la situación, pero me movía como por órdenes, me dejó sólo con la camiseta, mojo una toalla en agua tibia y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de mi cuello, ardía con el roce, no pude evitar estremecerme, cuando hubo acabado me dijo que me lavase la cara, lo hice, el me ayudó a limpiar mis manos, me fije que tenía unos rasguños por aquí y por allá, por último desenredo un poco mi pelo y lo ató en una cola de caballo casual... Volvimos a la cama

Ahora te ves un poco mejor - me dijo con una tierna sonrisa - aunque esas heridas de tu cuello no tienen buena pinta

Puso ambas manos en mi cuello, pensé que iba a besarme, en vez de eso sentí calor, frío, luego calor otra vez... Me di cuenta de que estaba usando magia, me estaba curando

Así está mejor - me dijo contento al ver mi cuello sin marcas

Adrian no tenías... - intente decir, vi mis manos, también se habían curado

Claro que sí, no me gusta verte así - dijo acariciando mi mejilla - no me gusto el dejarte allá sola

Debías - le dije sincera - hiciste lo correcto

Aun así no debí dejarte...

Adrian - le dije tiernamente - es lo que hago, es para lo que entreno día a día

Pero no de esta forma... No con tu magia

Y es que soy especial - sonreí

De pronto me recorrió un escalofrío, la energía seguía estando dentro de mí, necesitaba más sangre para poder drenarla, Adrian puso una manta sobre mis hombros

Odio que me pase esto - le dije triste

Tu misma dijiste que eras especial - me dijo amablemente

Quiero ser normal - le dije - quise beber del Strigoi - confesé - pero no me atreví

Adrian me miró con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa

La sangre me ayuda a pasar la energía - le expliqué - cuando dreno a alguien es como si fuese a explotar, no sé dónde dirigir todo eso, por ello mi mente se nubla, me siento enferma... Y tengo esta sed de sangre que me vuelve loca

Él me miró estudiándome, apostaría a que estaba leyendo mi aura, estaba con una cara perpleja

No sé cómo leer tu aura... Son colores que no había visto - me dijo extrañado

Genial - dije cansada

Hay una sobrecarga de colores, se sobreponen el uno al otro

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, el dolor de cabeza volvió, al igual que el malestar general, me recosté, Adrian se acostó a mi lado jugueteando con mi pelo

Has pensado el tratar de ocupar tu magia a la inversa? - me dijo de pronto

Qué? - le dije perdida

La magia se basa en hechizos, tu sabes - me dijo a modo de explicación - no es como que digas abracadabra o algo así, sino con pensamientos, cosas más intangibles, independiente de cómo se realicen, la mayoría se pueden deshacer, o encontrar la forma de hacer el proceso a la inversa... Como una receta

Pero no puedes sacarle la harina a un pan - le dije no creyendo en su idea

No precisamente, pero es como hacer una receta de atrás hacia adelante

Intente seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos pero esa difícil, aunque me ayudaba el mantener la mente ocupada en ello y no en todos lo que me molestaba en ese momento

Que es lo que haces cuando absorbes la energía? - me preguntó

Como que qué es lo que hago? - pregunté sin comprender

Piensa en que es lo haces para abrirte a la magia

Pensé, siempre que quería hacerlo debía tocar a alguien, luego dejaba que la energía de esa persona fluyese hacia mí, no era algo que pensara, sino que más bien era como abrir una compuerta, no sabía cómo explicarlo precisamente

No sé si pueda ponerlo en palabras - le dije al fin

Pero lo tienes visualizado? - quiso saber

Si

Crees que en vez de quitar esa energía pudiese darla? - me miró intrigado

Nunca lo he intentado - le dije pensando en la posibilidad, sería una buena forma de liberarme de ella - a quien le daría energía?, no podría embriagar a todo el mundo, quizás alguien que no esté preparado le pueda hacer daño en serio... Al menos yo puedo soportarlo, con penurias pero puedo hacerlo

Y si pruebas conmigo? - me dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos

Estás loco? Recuerdas lo que paso cuando ocupe mi magia contigo? - le recordé

Pero esta vez no me estarías quitando energía, me estarías entregando algo - me dijo seguro

No sé si pueda hacerlo - dije seria

No perdemos nada con intentar

Adrian tomó mi mano y me miró decidido, no sabía si debía hacerlo, pero era un buen momento como cualquier otro para intentarlo, repetí en mi mente el hecho de abrirme a la magia, pero esta vez haciéndola pasar de mí hacia él, me quede con los ojos abiertos, esperando a alguna señal... Nada, nada había pasado

Lo intenté pero no resultó - le dije

Inténtalo de nuevo - me instó

Otra vez ocupe mi magia, de pronto sentí como una corriente eléctrica pasando por mis dedos, un poco de la presión que sentía paso, miré a Adrian, sus ojos estaban brillantes, lo solté

wow - dijo de pronto

Que ha pasado? Te he hecho daño? - le pregunte dudando si tocarlo otra vez

No... - me dijo un poco ansioso - fue como haberme tomado un bar entero de un trago, sin los efectos malos del alcohol

Eso es raro - le dije confundida

Cómo te sientes tú? - quiso saber

Menos sobrecargada, la cabeza no me duele tanto, la sed de sangre sigue, pero no es apremiante – expliqué

Entonces puedes hacerlo...

De improviso me besó, eso fue chocante, no estaba preparada, pero me dejé llevar, sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo

Hey! Esa es una buena forma de quemar energía!

Con Adrian nos separamos, en la puerta estaba Christian con los ojos como plato, tras de él Mason e Izz estaban divertidos por su expresión

Creo que se les olvidó contarme unos detalles - dijo pegado en la entrada

Tal vez - dijo Mason divertido

No se ve tan mal como dijeron - siguió Christian

Hemos descubierto algo - dijo Adrian parándose de la cama

Muchas cosas al parecer – Christian no nos sacaba su mirada

Pasando por alto los comentarios de Christian sobre lo que estábamos haciendo con Adrian, le explicó sobre entregar energía

Es eso posible? - dijo incrédulo

Ven - le dije a Christian

Él se acercó, le tomé la mano y le pasé un poco de energía, me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero recuperó la compostura casi al instante

Quien quiere café si te tiene a ti cerca - dijo cuándo lo solté

Y te sientes mejor? – me preguntó Mason

Sí, ayuda el ir sacando esa energía de mi - me sentí optimista con este nuevo descubrimiento

Podrás hacer eso con otras cosas? - preguntó Izz

No lo sé, apenas lo intentamos así - le dije - podríamos probar más adelante

La idea me pareció interesante, si podía entregar esa energía a ellos, podría hacer lo mismo dándola a la tierra?, o a las plantas?, o a los árboles? Así no drogaría con energía a mis amigos


	14. Chapter 13

Nos quedamos un rato pensando en ello, yo me sentía mucho mejor que cuando había llegado, pero aun así la sed de sangre me afilaba los colmillos

He traído algo de ropa - me dijo Izz dejando una mochila a mi lado

Gracias... - le dije - crees que podría tomar un baño?

Te sientes mejor? - quiso saber Adrian

Si, además, necesito algo más de sangre – confesé

Y sería bueno que los vieran rondar por ahí - dijo Christian

Oye Chris - le dije - podrías no decir nada de lo que paso aquí?

Claro - me dije levantando una ceja

Gracias

Adrian me miró extrañado, debía de hablar con él con respecto a nuestra "relación", ahora que el caos había pasado, estaba empezando a ser un poco más temerosa con respecto a lo que nos iba a pasar de ahora en más, a todos. Mason y Christian se despidieron, nos íbamos a reunir en la cena, Adrian quiso quedarse con nosotras, y no es que pudiésemos decir mucho al respecto, me fui al baño y luego de una larga y relajante ducha me uní a los primos Ivashkov que estaban sentados sobre la cama, me puse a frotar mi largo pelo con la toalla para secarlo

Voy a darme una ducha ahora chicos - nos dijo Izz metiéndose al baño

Una vez que ella hubo cerrado la puerta y sentimos correr el agua Adrian me habló

Por qué le dijiste a Christian que no dijese nada? - quiso saber

Adrian, sabes qué edad tengo? - le pregunté

17? - me dijo extrañado

No, aún no, tengo 16... Y tú tienes 20 - le dije

Y eso que tiene que ver? - cruzó los brazos

Es ilegal... Lo sabias? - le recordé

Estoy sobre las reglas - dijo con una sonrisa divertida

Estas reglas son más grandes que nosotros dos - le hice notar

Quieres decir que nosotros no podremos estar juntos? - me dijo poniéndose serio de pronto

No deberíamos - le dije, acorté la distancia que nos separaba y me puse sobre mis rodillas delante de él - por eso vamos a tener que estar juntos en secreto... Por ahora

Lo agarré de la camisa y le di un gran beso, esa sensación de cosquillas me recorrió otra vez, él pasó sus manos por mi cintura

Esto podría ser excitante - me dijo cuando el beso terminó pegando su frente a la mía y sonriendo

Puedes contar con ello - sonreí también

(*)

Izz y Adrian me acompañaron donde los alimentadores, una vez que terminé con mi dosis usual de sangre me sentí tranquila, aún quedaban un poco de la energía del Strigoi en mí, pero podía manejarla.

Es mejor que vayas a descansar - le dije a Adrian - ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas horas han pasado sin dormir

Ya van más de 24… pero eso que importa - dijo él sonriente, como siempre

Vamos Ivashkov, sé que estás cansado... Ve a dormir un rato - le ordené medio divertida

Me has dado muchas órdenes estas horas - me dijo levantando una ceja

Prometo compensártelo más tarde - me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla

Y sólo me gano un beso en la mejilla? - me dijo espantado

No seas mosca Adrian - le dijo Izz agarrándome del brazo caminado a mi habitación - duerme un rato y enfríate

No pude evitar reírme, la cara de Adrian era como que lo hubiesen ofendido en el alma, pero luego me dio una mirada sugerente y una pequeña reverencia y se fue camino al dormitorio Moroi

Conoces como frenar a tu primo - le dije divertida a Izz

Si no lo haces tiene cuerda para todo el día - me dijo con una sonrisa

Sólo a ti te hace caso

Llegamos a mi habitación y me senté en la cama, Izz se acostó a mi lado

Acabo de darme cuenta lo cansada que estoy - dijo Izz cerrando los ojos

Disculpa, los he hecho preocuparse de más - me disculpé

Fue mi idea salir - dijo Izz - tu nos salvaste a todos

No supe que responderle así que me quedé en silencio

Cómo es eso de pasar energía? - preguntó de pronto

Quieres cafeína eléctrica? - le pregunté entretenida

Sólo quiero ver como es... - explicó - o sea, lo vi cuando lo hiciste con Christian, pero no es lo mismo que experimentarlo

Sin más le tomé la mano y le pase energía...

Has visto eso? - me dijo soltándose

El aura? - pregunté - tú sabes que no veo esas cosas

No... No fue eso... Olvídalo - me dijo levantándose de la cama

Qué pasa? - le pregunté extrañada - que viste... Un fantasma?

No... Debo haberlo imaginado... Olvídalo - repitió nerviosa

Izz - me acerqué a ella - confía en mí, en estos momentos si nos atacaran los aliens no me extrañaría

Ella me miró con un dejo de risa, pero se puso seria, casi podía imaginarme la batalla mental que tenía para explicarme lo que había pasado

Cuando me entregaste la energía vi algo - me dijo dudando

Que cosa? - quise saber

Pensé que era un grupo de personas – siguió

Pensaste? - pregunté extrañada

Sí, luego me di cuenta de que eran Strigoi

Lo que me dijo me golpeó casi de la misma forma que si me hubiese dado un puñetazo, había visto a un grupo de Strigoi? tendría relación con de dónde provenía la energía?

Quizás y tiene lógica pensando que es energía de Strigoi - le dije meditando

Puede ser - dijo Izz - pero era como ver el lugar a través de otra persona, como una foto o algo así, además es extraño que hayan tantos Strigoi juntos

Tu y yo sabemos que no es tan extraño como se piensa - le dije recordando lo del club

Como sea - me dijo - creo que necesito descansar, omitamos de contarle esto a alguien si? hasta que sepamos qué es lo que pasa

Lo que tú digas amiga - le dije abrazándola

Estarás bien? - me dijo abriendo la puerta

No te preocupes por mí - le di una sonrisa de ánimo

Vi como Izz salía de mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras ella, me tiré en la cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado y en lo que Izz había visto, sería otra cualidad del espíritu? porque al menos yo no veía nada cuando tomaba la energía de alguien... pensando en ello caí en un sueño liviano.

(*)

Afortunadamente para nuestro grupo aventurero nadie descubrió las andanzas de fin de semana, ni sospecharon que había pasado algo extraño conmigo, obviamente debido a todo lo que habían hecho Izz, Adrian y Mason.

En cuanto a Rose, Lissa y Christian no querían ni saber de nuestras futuras salidas, considerando lo que había pasado en la exploración, como sea, por ahora ninguno tenía realmente ganas de salir de la Academia. Eddie por su parte se había enterado de todo más tarde

Ya te sientes mejor? - me dijo Eddie al verme en clases, me abrazó

Si... - le dije medio sofocada - ya estoy mejor

En ese momento, justo en ese momento, iba pasando Danila cerca de nosotros, y con su capacidad extrasensorial de captar nuestras intrigas se acercó

Le paso algo el fin de semana señorita Astakhov? - preguntó Danila

Estuve sólo con dolor de cabeza - le dije quitándole importancia

Debería haber ido a la enfermería en busca de ayuda - me dijo él

Sólo necesitaba descansar

Me alejé antes de que me dieran ganas de acertarle un golpe, aunque se lo di a Eddie en el brazo en su lugar

Ouch! - se quejó él - por qué fue eso? – demandó

Fíjate quien anda cerca antes de hablar Castile - le dije un tanto furiosa

Lo siento - me dijo con la cara en blanco

Esa semana que siguió no tuvimos mucho tiempo para nada que no fuesen las clases, por lo que veía a Adrian tarde, mal y nunca, bueno en las clases de magia, pero no había margen para romance y esas cosas que eran más lúdicas y excitantes que escuchar hablar a dos personas que no conocían ni la mitad de lo que nosotros habíamos descubierto en unas horas... Lo único que nos llamó la atención, en especial a Izz y a mí, fue un poder del espíritu que tenía que ver con los recuerdos o marcas que quedaban en las cosas, se llamaba algo así como psicometría

Crees que sea eso? - le pregunté en voz baja a Izz - lo que pasó con la energía?

Puede ser, se parece más a eso que a cualquier otra cosa - me respondió ella

Vamos a tener que probarlo - le dije

No pudimos seguir hablando ya que los profesores nos estaban mirando, sin embargo se me ocurrió una idea para probarlo, mientras pasábamos de una clase a otra me fui "adueñando" de cosas de las demás personas de la Academia, lápices, libros, accesorios, lo que fuese que quedase a mi mano, no era robarlo, sólo un préstamo temporal para probar mi teoría.

Cuando terminaron las clases me fui al dormitorio Moroi a ver a Izz, en la entrada me encontré con Adrian

Adrian! - dije contenta, lo abracé por unos minutos

Sevyis! - me dio un beso en la frente

Sevyis? - le dije extrañada

Así te diré para ser distinto al resto - me sonrió

Eres adorable - me iba a acercar a darle un beso pero me detuve al ver que había otros Moroi a nuestro alrededor

Ibas a visitarme? -me preguntó coqueto

Iba a ver a Izz – confesé

Desconsiderado de tu parte dejarme solo todos estos días - dijo triste

Yo no soy la que tiene la habilidad de aparecerse en sueños - dije un tanto enojada - tu eres el desconsiderado - me defendí

Llegamos al acuerdo de que hemos estado muy ocupados? - me dijo

Tú? Ocupado? No me hagas reír - le dije -en qué? – inquirí

Secreto - me guiñó un ojo

Uhhh los secretos de los Ivashkov son terreno peligroso - dije, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo

Este no lo es tanto – sonrió

Wow… eso me deja mucho más tranquila – bromee - como sea... Ven - le dije agarrándolo de la mano y caminado a la escalera - tenemos que ver a Izz

Por qué la urgencia? - dijo Adrian divertido

Tengo que probar algo… prepárate para ser sorprendido - dije misteriosa


	15. Chapter 14

Llegamos a la habitación de Izz que nos miró extrañada pero nos dejó entrar, me fui a su cama y di vuelta mi bolso, de él salieron todas las cosas que había "tomado prestadas"

\- Si deseabas alguna de estas cosas me las podrías haber pedido, no había razón para robarlas - dijo Adrian divertido

\- Oh cállate! - le dije - esto lo devolveré

\- Oh si - siguió él - y como sabrás de quién son?

No dije nada, sólo mire a Izz que me miraba extrañada, de pronto un brillo en sus ojos empezó a crecer

\- Esto es por lo de la psicometría? - quiso saber

\- Sólo tu podrías acordarte de ese nombre - le sonreí

Izz se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de los objetos

\- Creo que hay algo que no me están contando - dijo Adrian confundido

De forma rápida Izz le contó lo que había pasado cuando le había dado la energía, lo que había visto

\- Yo no vi nada - dijo Adrian un poco decepcionado

\- Recuerda que todos los poderes son diferentes - dijo Izz

\- Todos te envidian por el hecho de ser un dreamwalker - le dije riéndome

\- Quiero ver qué es lo que haces - dijo Adrian omitiendo mi comentario

\- No sé si pueda hacerlo con un objeto - dijo Izz - ni siquiera sabemos si es esto lo que fue

\- No perdemos nada en probar, además, no es como que veas la vida de quien pertenecen las cosas, solo debes decir de quien son - le dije animándola

Izz me miró esperanza por el hecho de tener una nueva forma de espíritu, por lo que tomó uno de los objetos que había sobre la cama, jugó un rato con él entre las manos

\- Ha pasado algo? - quise saber, mire a Adrian que no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Izz

\- No, aún no activa su magia - me respondió él concentrado

Izz cerró los ojos en concentración, me fije que Adrian estaba pendiente de su aura, debido a que de esa forma podía "leer" los pasos que daba Izz para usar su poder

\- Vi algo - dijo ella

\- Qué cosa? - preguntamos con Adrian

Ella nos explicó que vio que cosas habían tocado el objeto, y nos dijo de quien era, era también junto con algo que había sentido, que pertenecía a alguien más

\- Eso es impresionante - dijo Adrian con un poco de envidia

\- Te dije que ibas a sorprenderte - le dije sonriente - podrías seguir? - le pregunté a Izz

Ella entusiasmada siguió diciéndonos a quien pertenecían cada uno de los objetos, yo mientras con unas post it de colores le iba poniendo el nombre, tenía que devolverlos, mi memoria era buena, pero no tanto para recordar todo, además, estaba más pendiente en ver lo que hacía Izz que en recordar de quien era qué. Adrian también intentaba ver si las cosas le "hablaban" al igual que su prima, pero sus esfuerzos no daban mucho resultado

\- Creo que necesito un trago - dijo Adrian cuando ya no quedaban más objetos

\- Me invitarías uno? - dijo Izz, se le notaba cansada

\- No necesitas invitación prima - dijo Adrian - vienes con nosotros? - me preguntó

\- Debo ir a devolver estas cosas - le dije guardando todo en mi bolso

\- Eso puede esperar - dijo Izz

\- Sigues enojada por lo de antes? – quiso saber Adrian con cara de perrito

\- Con esa cara es imposible que siga enojada – le sonreí

\- Entonces ven con nosotros – dijo Izz

\- Lo siento – me disculpé – pero tengo que averiguar algo para un trabajo – les expliqué – además, esta por sonar el toque de queda

No siguieron insistiendo, tenía que hacer unas averiguaciones pero no tenían nada que ver con cosas de las clases, salimos de la pieza de Izz, a ella le di un abrazo, a Adrian un beso en mejilla, esto de tener que escondernos era más complicado de lo que hacíamos creer

\- Vas a venir a verme más tarde? - me preguntó de forma sugerente

\- No hay mucha opción si es que el alcohol adormece tus poderes - le dije

\- Eso sonó a regaño? - me preguntó

\- No... - dije segura - sólo me molesta el que me estés ocultando algo

\- Después hablan de eso... ahora necesito en verdad ese trago - dijo Izz arrastrando a su primo

Izz siempre era reservada, esperaba a que las personas a su alrededor conversaran sin interrumpir, pero cuando algo era apremiante sacaba a relucir su poder de linaje real y hablaba firme y segura sin opción a reproches, algo parecido había ocurrido cuando salimos de la Academia, ella había sacado todas sus dotes de liderazgo a relucir. Vi como se alejaba, aun medio shockeada con el poder que tenía Izz sobre Adrian, me imagine que era su prima consentida.

(*)

El estar tan relacionada con el tema del espíritu me estaba generando una serie de dudas de carácter intelectual, y no me gustaba eso de no comprender todas las aristas, este nuevo poder de Izz nos había tomado por sorpresa y sobre la marcha se me iban ocurriendo cosas, pero debía de saber si había algo más, conocer un poco más de todo eso... Decidí que iba a ir a la biblioteca a ver si encontraba algún libro sobre magia, no sabía si fuese de utilidad, pero no tenía donde más buscar, mientras iba para allá devolví unas cuantas cosas que había tomado, obvio que sin que me viesen.

Cuando llegué a la biblioteca la Moroi encargada me dijo que iban a cerrar pronto, le dije que necesitaba un libro urgente para una tarea y que me apresuraría, me dejó entrar y fui directo a la zona en donde estaban los libro de magia, allí estaban separados en secciones magia elemental básica, luego los especializados de agua, aire, fuego y viento, pero no había nada más que me fuese de utilidad

\- Maldito espíritu tan poco estudiado - refunfuñé en voz baja

\- Que es lo que buscas?

Di un salto, el corazón me quedo en la garganta, con lo concentrada que estaba buscando entre los libros no me había dado cuenta que Danila había llegado a mi lado

\- Casi me matas del susto - le dije tomándome el pecho

\- No es aceptable un guardián con la guardia baja - me dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica

\- No es como que viniese un Strigoi a atacarme JUSTO ahora - le dije caminando a la salida

\- Que es lo que andabas buscando? - quiso saber - es extraño que estés en la sección de magia

\- No es...

Me silencié y giré, lo mire como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto, ahí estaba él con su pelo corto y ojos marrones, con su barba de un par de días, estaba empezando a sospechar que la cortaba así a propósito, quizás para verse un poco mayor de lo que era, ya que tan sólo tenía 18 años.

\- Danila... - le dije suavemente conteniendo mi mal humor de estar cerca de él

\- Si? - me dijo un tanto extrañado por mi cambio repentino

\- Eres una especie de Dhampir freak ratón de biblioteca - le dije

\- Eso fue una especie de cumplido? - me dijo levantando una ceja

\- Tú me dijiste que lo eras - le recordé nuestra primera conversación en la enfermería - esa vez que fuiste sutil y casi simpático

\- Tu siempre eres "casi" amable - dijo caminando

\- Espera - le dije caminando a su lado - necesito saber unas cosas - odiaba tener que pedirle ayuda

\- Qué tipo de cosas? - salimos de la biblioteca

\- Apuesto a que has de tener un montón de libros raros - sonreí ocupando mi encanto

\- Depende de lo que definas por raro - me dijo sin tomar en cuenta mi sonrisa

\- Me quedé pensando en esos tipos de magia extraña que comentamos en clases - le dije no queriendo contarle el porqué de mi interés

\- Sobre poderes psíquicos? - me preguntó

\- Si... esos mismo, tienes algún libro que me pueda orientar en esas cosas? - le pregunté con cara suplicante

\- Y por qué quieres saber de ello? - quiso saber mirándome serio

\- Llámale curiosidad... morbo - bromee, no seguí al ver su cara - quiero conocer más del tema, ya sabes, personas importantes para mí son usuarias del espíritu y quiero ver cómo ayudarles

\- Personas importantes como Izz o como Adrian? - quiso saber

\- Personas como ellos y como Lissa, todos son mis amigos - le dije omitiendo su comentario para saber mis intenciones

\- Me estas ocultando algo que averiguaste? - me miro estudiándome

\- No - me apresuré a decir

\- Estas segura? – inquirió

\- Quieres algún tipo de intercambio de información? - dije especulando

\- No sería una mala idea, ya que mi tarea es protegerte y no sé nada acerca de ti - me dijo

\- Ahhh eres imposible! - le dije caminando para irme - si no vas a prestármelos podrías decirlo directamente

\- Espera - me jaló del brazo - lleguemos a un acuerdo

\- Qué clase de acuerdo? - dije levantando una ceja - quieres sexo a cambio de información?

\- Ja ja ja que graciosa - dijo, aunque un tono carmesí apareció en sus mejillas - sesiones de estudio, hablamos de tu magia, de tu ansiedad de sangre, podemos practicar lucha, así tendrías la oportunidad de golpearme

\- La idea me está tentando - le dije cruzando los brazos - qué tendré a cambio?

\- Todo... todo lo que sé - agregó al ver mi cara - todo lo que está en los libros y lo que pueda averiguar con respecto a lo que buscas

\- No le contarás a nadie lo que pase en esas sesiones? - le pregunté considerando la idea

\- No de no ser necesario - dijo seguro

Me mordí el labio, era la única forma de acceder a la información que necesitaba, quería comprender los poderes de Izz, también los de Adrian, ayudarlos a ambos a comprenderlos mejor y ver si podían llegar a un nivel más allá de lo que experimentaban ahora, como también el saber las consecuencias, habíamos abusado de ellos últimamente, quizás también serviría para comprenderme un poco mejor a mí misma

\- Acepto - le dije finalmente rendida ante la idea de que era la única forma

\- Trato? - Danila extendió su mano

\- Trato - le dije estrechándosela

\- Vamos, tengo algo que te puede servir en mi habitación - me dijo caminando al edificio de los guardianes

\- Wow es la primera clase y ya vamos a tu habitación? - le dije entretenida

\- Olvidaba lo adorable de tu sentido del humor - dijo en un suspiro

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo, está por comenzar el toque de queda - le recordé

\- No te preocupes, te llevaré hasta tu habitación una vez que terminemos - me dijo

\- No es que no me sepa el camino - le dije

\- Es para que no te ganes un castigo, le explicaré a los guardianes que estabas conmigo

No dije nada más hasta llegar a su habitación, era parecida a la mía con a diferencia de que tenía un enorme estante con muchos, muchos, muchos libros, en verdad era un ratón de biblioteca, había un par de sofás que tenían pinta de ser muy cómodos, unos cuantos muebles más y una cama grande en una esquina de la pieza.

\- Toma asiento - me dijo

Me senté comprobando que el sofá en realidad era cómodo, con un libro lo suficientemente aburrido podría perfectamente quedarme dormida en ese lugar.

\- Sobre que buscas específicamente? - me preguntó yendo a la repisa

\- Poderes psíquicos en general, creo que ello engloba los poderes del espíritu - le dije - hay libros de eso? los Moroi no conocen mucho del espíritu, algunos ni siquiera saben que existe, muchos pensaron que San Vladimir era un loco, nunca exploraron más allá

\- Eso es verdad - dijo sacando un libro de la repisa - pero no solo los Moroi escriben libros

\- Ja ja ja ahora tu estas siendo gracioso - le dije

\- Los Humanos tienen unas cuantas cosas que decir de estos temas - me dijo

\- Los Humanos? - dije extrañada - ellos ni siquiera creen en nosotros

\- Claro que no, para ellos somos un mito - me explicó - pero han escrito de poderes psíquicos, sospecho que son desviaciones psicológicas en la mayoría de las casos

\- Acaso los Humanos no pueden practicar magia? – pregunté

\- Algunos tal vez si, puede que tengan poderes en realidad, tu eres una prueba de que no se puede creer en todo al pie de la letra - me dijo entregándome el libro

\- Ni que lo digas

Hablamos un poco más del tema, me explicó que algunos Moroi se habían relacionado bien con los Humanos, más que bien en algunos casos ya que de su unión habíamos nacido los Dhampir, a lo largo de la historia, y que lograban pasar desapercibidos, sus cualidades especiales muchas veces se relacionaban a cosas paranormales, y de ahí, y otros poderes que podían tener o que pretendían tener los humanos, es que salía este tipo de libros, que eran escritos por psicólogos o para-psicólogos, o personas que les gustaban estos temas, no muy lejos de la ciencia ficción o los extraterrestres

\- Hay que saber separar lo que es posible de lo que no - me advirtió Danila

\- Como sabes el límite con usuarios del espíritu? - le pregunté intrigada

\- No lo sabes, pero el conocer a quienes son los usuarios ayuda un poco - me dijo siendo sincero

\- Es lo mismo que con mi magia, los límites nunca están claros, y el límite siempre lleva al precipicio - dije pensativa

\- Eso ocurre con todos los tipos de magia, el límite lo establece tu propia capacidad, es por ello que no hay dos Moroi que ocupen la magia de la misma manera, de cualquiera de los elementos - me dijo

\- Es por ello que los usuarios del espíritu difieren tanto del uno al otro?, a pesar de poder experimentar los poderes de otro en menor medida? – pregunté

\- Así es - me dijo Danila un poco orgulloso de mi entendimiento - depende mucho de la naturaleza de cada persona

\- Y que te dice mi naturaleza de mí? - quise saber

\- Tu... - meditó unos segundos - eres capaz de sacrificar todo por los demás

\- Eso creo que es algo que hacen todos los guardianes - dije un poco decepcionada de que me dijese algo obvio

\- Ellos lo hacen porque han sido condicionados a ello, tú lo haces porque es lo que crees que es lo correcto, sabes que eres especial, pero no quieres serlo, eres impulsiva pero tienes miedo de dar rienda suelta a ello – continuó

\- Pueeede que tengas un poco de razón - le dije no muy segura

\- Cuando dejes de reprocharte lo diferente que eres de los demás... Te sentirás bien y completa - me dijo seguro

\- Aunque eso quiera decir el alimentarme de Strigoi? - quise saber

\- El que estés aceptando eso ya es un paso – sonrió

\- No te extrañó mi pregunta? - dije confundida

\- Quizás un poco, pero sé que la sangre de Strigoi te complementa, por lo que he estudiado – dijo

\- Bueno, no es que pueda ir a buscar a un Strigoi a la cafetería, y los guardianes no suelen cazar - dije un poco triste

\- Tienes razón, no SUELEN hacerlo

Estuve tentada a contarle de nuestra salida, luego recordé que era un secreto y que Danila no era de confianza y se me fueron las ganas, como también el de contarle lo que habíamos descubierto de que podía entregar energía, era todo terreno pantanoso y ya habíamos hablado demasiado.

\- Es hora de que me vaya - le dije

\- Vamos

Salimos de su habitación, el sol estaba por salir, nos encontramos a los guardianes que estaban haciendo de turno, ellos no me dijeron nada al verme con Danila, el me dejó en la puerta del edificio del dormitorio Dhampir, le di las gracias una vez más y me fui a mi habitación... Entre y me lleve un susto, había alguien sentado en el sofá.


	16. Chapter 15

\- Adrian? - le dije impactada por su presencia en mi habitación

\- Dónde estabas? - quiso saber, en su voz se notaba que había bebido un poco más de lo habitual

\- Estaba con Danila - le dije como si nada - que haces aquí? - quise saber

\- Con Danila? No que lo odias? - me dijo molesto

\- Wow, estás haciendo la de novio celoso ahora? - le dije dejando mis cosas en el escritorio y sentándome en la cama

\- Te estuve esperando - me dijo - y cuando vi que no ibas decidí venir

\- Y te metiste en mi habitación sin más? - le dije un tanto perturbada

\- Pretendías que te esperara fuera? Además fue fácil usar la compulsión para que abrieran la puerta – explicó

\- No debería de sorprenderme - le dije empezando a sacarme los zapatos

\- Que hacías con Danila? - preguntó acercándose con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho

\- Estaba averiguando cosas del espíritu - le respondí

\- A esta hora? - dijo molesto

\- Me lo encontré en la biblioteca y luego fuimos a buscar unos libros a su habitación – expliqué

\- A su habitación? No que lo odiabas? - preguntó otra vez

\- Así es, lo odio, pero es la única persona que sabe algo del espíritu y estoy preocupada por ti y por Izz - le dije encarándolo, empezaba a molestarme todo el interrogatorio

\- Y que te pidió a cambio? - quiso saber

\- Por qué habría de pedirme algo a cambio? – pregunté

\- No me respondas con otra pregunta - estaba muy molesto - nadie entrega la investigación de su vida a cambio de nada, menos de alguien en la cual está interesado

\- Está interesado en mí porque soy un bicho raro - le dije

\- Es algo más que eso, le gustas… yo puedo verlo

Lo que me dijo me dejó en shock, pero logré recuperarme rápidamente

\- Sabes muy bien que no me interesa de esa manera - le dije - sólo me interesas TÚ – recalqué

\- Yo lo sé, pero él ni nadie más lo sabe - me dijo

\- ... - me quedé en silencio

\- Qué es lo que te pidió? - me preguntó un poco menos molesto y acortando la distancia entre nosotros

\- Que estudiemos juntos, unas sesiones extra - le dije mirando el suelo - es el único que tiene información, no me quedó de otra

Adrian no me dijo nada pero me dio la espalda

\- No te enojes conmigo - le rogué pasando mi mano por su espalda - a mí no me interesa de esa forma, además así podré ayudarte a ti, a Izz y a Lissa

\- Sé que estas siendo sincera - se giró, mi mano quedó en su pecho - pero no me gusta, sabiendo que él siente cosas por ti

\- Y si es puro interés en lo que soy? O sea, en lo rara que soy – aventuré

\- Es más que eso, ya te dije, estas siendo ingenua - dijo levantando una ceja

\- No me importa, te lo diré otra vez, a la única persona que quiero es a ti

Le agarré de la camisa, me encantaba hacer eso, y lo atraje hacia mí, le di un beso lleno de algo más que pasión, todo su ser me llamaba, fuimos retrocediendo hasta la cama y caímos en ella... Adrian comenzó a besar mi cuello y sus colmillos rozaron suavemente mi piel, eso fue como miles de hormiguitas por todo el cuerpo y cientos de mariposas o algo parecido en mi estómago

\- Eres hermosa - me dijo mirándome a los ojos

No supe que responder así que le besé otra vez, nos estábamos dejando llevar demasiado por esa loca pasión que nos teníamos el uno al otro, por lo que paré el beso

\- Creo que estamos yendo demasiado rápido - le dije alejándome un poco

\- Tienes razón - me dijo con una sonrisa

Nos quedamos abrazados sobre la cama

\- Así que nadie te vio entrar? - le pregunté

\- Nadie, por qué lo preguntas? - quiso saber

\- Te quedas conmigo esta noche? - le pregunté sin rodeos

\- No que estábamos yendo demasiado a prisa? - me dijo riéndose

\- Shhh - le hice callar - no todo es sexo señor Ivashkov

\- Y quieres que me quede a peinarte o pintarte las uñas? - preguntó con una sonrisa

\- No sería una mala idea, si supieras lo que me cuesta que se vea algo decente mi pelo - le dije jugando con un mechón

\- Traigo los cepillos o los traes tú? – preguntó riendo

\- Vas a enseñarme tu técnica ancestral? – bromeé

\- Tal vez, aunque debo guardar mis secretos - me tocó la punta de la nariz con su dedo

\- Fuera de bromas Adrian - le dije seria - te quedarás conmigo?

\- Claro - me dijo con brillo en los ojos

Fui a ponerme el pijama al baño, cuando volví Adrian estaba dentro de la cama, algunas de sus ropas reposaban en el sofá... Omitiendo todas las imágenes y películas que se crearon en mi mente en cuestión de segundos por el hecho de verlo así en mi cama, me acosté a su lado y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho

\- Eres única - me dijo acariciando mi pelo que caía sobre la almohada

\- Por qué? - quise saber, estaba con los ojos cerrados atesorando cada segundo en mi memoria

\- Porque eres impulsiva, espontánea... - me dijo - Me enloqueces y haces que te desee de todas las maneras posibles e imposibles

\- Pienso lo mismo de ti - le miré y sonreí - eres un sueño... Un sueño hecho realidad

Le di un suave beso en los labios y me re acomode en su pecho, él me aferró un poco más cerca y de esa forma caí en un dulce, suave y cálido sueños en brazos de Adrian.

(*)

Faltaba cerca de un mes para Navidad, el clima se estaba enfriando cada vez más, lo cual me encantaba, sin embargo poco a poco mi estado anímico fue bajando, ya que quedaban unos días para mi cumpleaños, no era una fecha del año que me emocionara demasiado, nunca lo había hecho, eso de cumplir años me dejaba un sabor amargo, no sé muy bien la razón, pero no me gustaba.

\- No estas ni un poco emocionada? - me dijo Izz, era el día antes de mi cumpleaños

\- La verdad es que no – respondí

\- Pero van a venir tus padres - dijo contenta

\- Sabes que los quiero, pero me agobian con el temita que ya sabes - le dije recordando como siempre estaban al pendiente de que tomase sangre

\- Has avanzado mucho en eso, van a ver que estas mejor - me aseguró

\- Pero esta todo lo demás que ha pasado, lo de la energía y eso, sé que la Academia les debe haber informado y, sobre todo mi padre, debe estar deseoso de que le dé detalles - dije resignada

\- Como sea, estaremos todos para apoyarte, Adrian no se separara de ti - dijo para animarme

\- No puede estar muy cerca de todos modos, maldita edad, sería diferente si cumpliese 18 - patee una piedra del camino

\- Considerando la historia de amor de tus padres, crees que les importará que estés con un chico tres años mayor? - quiso saber

\- No lo sé, quizás a ellos no, pero por parte de Adrian, que pasa con todos los demás Ivashkov? Si esto fuese de público conocimiento no sé cómo reaccionarían - le dije

\- Bueno, puede que hayan unos inconvenientes por ese lado - dijo sincera - no de mi parte ni de tía Daniella - dijo refiriéndose a la madre de Adrian - pero de su padre o la Reina…

Me quedé pegada en el suelo, nunca había hecho la relación de los apellidos

\- Qué tiene que ver la Reina en todo esto? Pensé que eran parientes lejanos - dije con un poco de miedo

\- Por mi lado estoy poco relacionada con esa línea de Ivashkov, pero por el lado de Adrian, ella es su tía abuela - me explicó

\- Ahora sí que se fue todo a la mierda - dije sin poder contener el insulto

\- Tranquila, no creo que sea tan malo - dijo para tranquilizarme

\- De pronto la idea de que esto sea un secreto no me parece tan mala - dije sincera y aliviada

Seguimos caminando, teníamos una clase de teoría, me parecía bien un descanso de dar golpes, y de estar al aire frío, con las sesiones de Danila estaba más agarrotada que de costumbre, y el clima no ayudaba mucho a la agrietada piel

\- Oye Izz - le dije de pronto en voz baja en medio de la clase

\- Si? - me dijo

\- Qué pasa con Mason? - quise saber

\- Qué con él? - dijo medio nerviosa, la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa

\- Hay algo más que amistad entre ustedes? - pregunté directamente

\- No sé de qué estás hablando - dijo no pudiendo evitar ponerse roja

\- Desde nuestro incidente energético que andan más juntos que de costumbre... Y bueno, debe haber habido un beso...

\- O dos – me interrumpió y confesó Izz - pero sólo somos amigos - se apresuró a decir

\- Amigos que se...

\- No salgas con ninguna de tus burradas ahora - me dijo firme

\- Lo siento... - hice la señal de la paz con mis dedos - sólo que espero que den pronto el siguiente paso, se ven muy lindos juntos, y se nota que se preocupa por ti - dije con una sonrisa

\- Espero lo mismo - dijo en un suspiro

Estaba pensando en que era una cualidad de los guardianes el ser medio troglodita o tener mala fortuna en lo del amor, pensaba que Mason no había dado el primer paso porque aún sentía ciertas cosas por Rose, al igual que por Izz, Rose por su parte sólo veía a Mason como un buen amigo, ella quería a Dimitri, pero ellos no podían estar juntos por un sin número de razones, en cuanto a mí, debía mantener mi romance con Adrian en secreto por la edad y por su linaje real, y como si eso no bastase, Danila sentía cosas por mí, por lo que decía Adrian, así que siempre había un conflicto aunque yo no estuviese interesada por ese ratoncillo de biblioteca, los únicos de nuestra magnífica comunidad de amigos que parecían tener suerte eran Lissa y Christian, este último desde que había descubierto mi relación con Adrian había dejado todos sus temores y celos de lado, Eddie, por su parte, nos había comentado que estaba de novio con una Dhampir que era un año más joven llamada Débora, yo la conocía, nunca pensé que Eddie se interesara en alguien como ella, pero bueno, en el amor no hay nada escrito, aunque desde que estaba con ella pasaba menos tiempo con nosotros, obvio, el aspiraba a una vida normal, nosotros en cambio estábamos todos con una cita marcada con el desastre.


	17. Chapter 16

(*)

Ya habían pasado las 12 de la noche, el inició de un nuevo día, plena noche para los vampiros, estaba cambiando de clase acompañada de Mason, Rose y Eddie, cuando de pronto llega Izz corriendo a nuestro lado

\- Feliz cumpleaños! - me dijo abrazándome

\- Gracias! - le dije medio sorprendida de verla aparecer de la nada

\- No puedo esperar para la celebración de más tarde y entregarte mi regalo - sonrió y se alejó de nosotros tan rápido como había llegado

\- Es mi idea o corre rápido para ser una Moroi - dije observándola y ladeando la cabeza

Al no obtener respuesta de mis amigos me giré, ellos se miraban entre si y luego me miraron con cara de estar pensando en hacer algo que no me gustaría

\- Que pasa? - pregunté retrocediendo un paso

Sin previo aviso los tres se abalanzaron encima de mí, intenté mantenerme firme para no caer, pero con tres personas intentando que quedase en el suelo no era tarea fácil, por lo que quedaron los tres encima de mí, todos estábamos en un montoncito

\- Ouch! - me quejé cuando estuvimos en el suelo

\- Feliz cumpleaños! - dijo Mason riéndose a mandíbula batiente

\- Gracias por el "sutil" saludo - les dije intentando sacarlos de encima de mí

\- Es una forma especial de darte nuestras felicitaciones - dijo Eddie

\- Es cariño estilo guardián - dijo Rose

\- Si ustedes lo dicen - les dije contagiándome de su buen humor

\- Que es lo que pasa aquí?! - quiso saber Stan, se nos había acercado - quien ha comenzado la pelea?

\- Pelea? - dijo Mason perdido - no es nada de eso guardián Alto

\- Es solo su forma amorosa de demostrar cariño - le dije levantándome ayudada por Eddie

\- Es que Sev está de cumpleaños - dijo Rose

Stan nos miró con una cara extraña, debido a que por lo visto se había quedado con los regaños a mitad de camino, creo que hasta estaba decepcionado de no poder castigarnos

\- En ese caso - dijo aclarándose la garganta y volviendo por donde había venido - vayan a sus clases... Y Astakhov - se detuvo en su andar - felicidades

\- Gra... Gracias guardián Alto - le dije medio sorprendida

Después de eso me fui con los cinco sentidos en guardia a la siguiente clase, por si a mis amigos se les ocurría repetir el numerito, habíamos quedado todos con tierra húmeda en nuestra ropa.

Cuando terminaron las clases ese día me fui al dormitorio, en la entrada estaban mis padres esperándome

\- Feliz cumpleaños hija! - me dijo mi padre abrazándome

\- Feliz cumpleaños! - dijo mamá repitiendo el gesto

\- Gracias! - les dije a ambos - aunque no tenían que molestarse en venir, sé que tienen cosas más importantes que hacer

\- No todos los días se cumplen 17 años - dijo mi padre

\- Ningún año se cumple dos veces - le hice notar

\- Sabes a lo que tu padre se refiere - mi madre era de las que mantenía a raya mi sentido del humor - además tenemos cosas que hablar - dijo seria

Sabía que las preguntas de mis padres, con respecto a lo sucedido los últimos casi 3 meses desde que había vuelto a la Academia, serían inevitables una vez que llegaran, por lo cual les dije que fuésemos a mi cuarto para que hablásemos más tranquilos antes de la fiesta que habían organizado más tarde

\- Que es lo que quieren saber? - les pregunté sin rodeos, ellos se sentaron en el sofá mientras yo revolvía entre mis cosas buscando que ponerme

\- Que fue lo del incidente con la chica Ivashkov? - preguntó mi madre

\- Se llama Izz, mamá - le dije haciéndome el ánimo de contar todo - ella es una usuaria del espíritu, ella con su poder me salvo del ataque en el club, aunque creo que ya sospechaban algo así, los que dominan ese elemento también deben lidiar con el lado oscuro de ocupar su esencia, ella estaba teniendo un mal momento en controlar esa parte, debido a que la escuela se había enterado de que yo había bebido sangre de Strigoi, por ello la ayude, succione su energía y eso me superó - les dije sin rodeos

\- Pensé que ibas a poner alguna objeción a contarnos estas cosas - dijo mi padre cuando se recuperó de enterarse de los detalles

\- Ella puede hacer las mismas cosas que la Princesa Dragomir? - quiso saber mamá

\- No, aunque no me corresponde hablar de sus poderes a mí, si tienen interés en ello le pueden preguntar a ella más tarde - podía contarles todo con respecto a mí, pero de mis amigos no

\- Y que hay con la sangre? - preguntó mi padre

\- Bueno, ahora debo tomarla todos los días - le expliqué - para mantenerme firme y poder aprender a ocupar mi magia, de cierta forma me ayuda a drenar la energía, aunque ahora descubrimos algo más

\- Que cosa? - dijo mamá interesada

Me dispuse a contarles todo lo que había descubierto de mis poderes las últimas semanas, omitiendo con quién lo había descubierto, de cómo estaba practicando para poder llegar a controlarlo, tanto eso como la sed de sangre, también les dije que eso era algo que por ahora mantenía en secreto y que ni siquiera mis profesores sabían

\- Pero ellos podrían ayudarte - dijo mamá, claramente no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión de no decir nada aún de mis poderes

\- Lo contaré a su debido tiempo - le dije para tranquilizarla

\- Y el guardián Andreev, te está dando clases extra? - quiso saber papá

\- No me digan que ustedes lo hicieron llamar? - les dije espantada con que esa fuese la razón de que él estuviese allí

\- No, esa fue decisión conjunta de la Academia y el Consejo de Guardianes - explicó mamá

\- Creo que no quiero saber más detalles de eso - dije no muy segura

\- Sólo quieren saber de lo que eres capaz - dijo mamá

\- Díganme que esto no tiene nada que ver con mi futura asignación - dije con un poco de miedo - que pasa si ellos creen que soy inestable?

\- Tranquila - papá se levantó y me abrazó, mala señal - has hecho un gran avance con tu poder, queda un año aún para que se decida tu futuro

\- Eso me confirma que ellos creen que voy a explotar y enterrar mis colmillos a diestra y siniestra en cualquier momento - dije sin cabida a dudas

\- No te preocupes por ello - me dijo mamá - sabes muy bien que puedes trabajar como guardiana aunque el Consejo no lo decida de esa forma

\- Lo sé - dije triste – pero eso no es lo que quiero

Quería agregar algo así como que yo no había elegido el nacer de esa manera, pero sabía que ellos se sentían culpables de cierta forma por cómo era yo, después de todo fue la unión de sus genes la que me hizo así

\- No hablemos más de estos temas - dijo mi padre - esto es para ti - me entregó una elegante bolsa que no había visto que llevaba consigo - feliz cumpleaños! – repitió

Tome la bolsa con una sensación extraña en el estómago, y es que me gustaban las sorpresas y en especial los regalos, no podía evitar sentirme un poco ansiosa cuando los abría... Del interior extraje un elegante vestido de encaje negro, era sin mangas una cuarta más arriba de la rodilla, con un escote decente y unos detalles de rosas negras hechas de encaje bajo el pecho, era precioso, dentro de la bolsa también venían un par de zapatillas de lona negras

\- Wow... El vestido es hermoso papá... Gracias - le dije, me había quedado sin palabras

\- Pienso que se vería mejor con unos zapatos de tacón - me dijo - pero tu madre insistió en que no te gustaría

\- Tiene razón, estas zapatillas están mucho mejor - sonreí

Ellos me dejaron para que pudiese arreglarme y me dijeron que me encontrarían en el salón que habían pedido prestado para la celebración. Le di las gracias una vez más y fui a colocarme lo más linda posible, seguramente a Adrian le daría algo al verme con un vestido.

Salí de la habitación luego de una batalla campal con mi cabello, y es que es tan voluminoso que alisarlo para que se vea relativamente bien es una tarea titánica. Había empezado a hacer frío las últimas semanas, por lo que llevaba un mullido abrigo negro sobre el vestido, aunque mis piernas estaban congeladas, estaba empezando a caer una suave y muy fría llovizna

\- Genial - dije un poco enojada - como tres horas alisándome el pelo para nada - intenté tapar mi cabello lo más que pude con el gorro del abrigo

\- Vas enojada a tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

Me detuve en plena caminata, a unos pasos de mi estaba Dimitri

\- Hola - me acerqué y le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla - no estoy enojada, sólo peleo con el clima

\- Así es siempre por aquí - me dijo algo obvio

\- No esperaba que lloviera esta noche - le dije arropándome aún más en mi abrigo

\- Podrías haber optado por algo más abrigador - me dijo notando mis piernas desnudas

\- Cuidado donde van tus ojitos – le molesté - es una vez al año que ocupo un vestido... Además, eso dejará contento a papá – sonreí

\- Y al chico Ivashkov - me dijo levantando una ceja

Le quede mirando shockeada, maldito dios ruso, siempre se enteraba de todo, eso de que era omnisciente no parecía tan descabellado considerando todo

\- No tengo idea de lo que hablas - le dije cuando me recuperé

\- Soy buen observador - me dijo entretenido por mi pobre actuación para ocultar la verdad

\- Ok - le dije resignada - estoy con Adrian… en algo... Deberías seguir mis pasos y estar con Rose, aunque sea en secreto, ya sabes, todo vale la pena - no pude evitar utilizar esta oportunidad

\- Sabes que...

\- Ni lo intentes - le interrumpí al ver que seguiría negándolo - también soy buena observadora

\- Es tiempo que vayas a tu fiesta, deben estar esperándote - me dijo Dimitri

\- ... - suspire, como siempre iba a escapar antes de que siguiera molestándolo - estas de guardia? - quise saber

\- No, estoy libre - me dijo - por qué?

\- Guardián Belikov - le dije solemne - sería tan amable de acompañarme a la fiesta?

\- Yo... No debería - me dijo medio en shock, era raro que lo llamase por su título

\- Oh vamos Dimitri - le dije tirándolo de la manga de su abrigo - servirá para que te relajes un rato

\- Creo que tendré que decir que no - dijo serio

\- Es mi cumpleaños - le miré con ojitos suplicantes - hazlo a modo de regalo – puse la mejor de mis sonrisas

\- Seguirás insistiendo hasta que diga que sí, no es así? - dijo entre cansado y divertido

\- Creo que no necesitas preguntar eso - dije con cara de inocencia

Lo meditó unos momentos y luego aceptó, él debía de saber que Rose iba a estar en la fiesta, obvio siempre sabía todo, por lo que pensé que eso también había jugado a favor de que fuese conmigo, me ofreció su brazo y me aferré a él, juntos nos fuimos donde se celebraría mi cumpleaños.


	18. Chapter 17

Cuando llegamos a la puerta Dimitri la abrió para mí, entramos, la decoración era bastante sobria, había un gran mesón con comida de cóctel y una torta, había otro con muchas bebidas, algunas con alcohol ya que había adultos, unos cuantos globos en negro y plateado y una gran mesa en donde se serviría la cena. Entre los invitados estaban algunos de mis compañeros de clases, tanto Moroi como Dhampir, mis amigos, Adrian, algunos guardianes y profesores, mis padres y para mi sorpresa Danila que hablaba con ellos.

\- Que hace Danila aquí? - dije nada más entrar luego de mi inspección inicial

\- Guardián Andreev - corrigió Dimitri - tus padres lo invitaron

\- Típico - dije molesta

\- Es mejor que vayas a saludar a los demás, en especial a Adrian antes de que se beba todo el bar - dijo Dimitri

Él se fue caminando hasta donde estaban mis padres y otros adultos, me quedé mirando alrededor

\- Que te parece todo? - me dijo Izz llegando a mi lado

\- Creo que mis padres están ocupando esto para mover influencias - le dije observando a profesores y guardianes

\- Puede que tengas razón - acordó ella

Caminamos hasta donde estaba Adrian, tenía esa sonrisa fácil en sus labios, me saqué el abrigo cuando llegué a su lado y lo dejé en una silla, sentí como sus ojos me inspeccionaban con demasiado detalle, en realidad me recorría descaradamente con la mirada

\- Te parece lindo? - le dije levantando una ceja

\- En estos momentos te estoy imaginando desnuda - me dijo sensualmente sin rodeos - sabes que tengo buena imaginación

\- Quizás y tu imaginación no sea lo suficientemente buena - le sonreí descarada y acercándome un paso más

\- Eso podemos arreglarlo más rato si quieres - dijo Adrian invitándome

\- No parece una mala idea - le dije con mirada sugerente

\- Estoy aquí! - dijo de pronto Izz - no quiero detalles de su vida sexual

\- No hemos dicho nada que tus oídos no hayan escuchado antes - dijo Adrian

\- Pero se supone que ustedes dos no están juntos - hizo notar Izz haciendo un gesto abarcando nuestro alrededor

De pronto ese mundo en el que sólo estábamos con Adrian se desvaneció, y recordé que estaba en la celebración de mi cumpleaños, me alejé el paso que había avanzado, sin embargo Adrian alcanzó a tomar mi mano y la besó

\- Feliz cumpleaños! - me dijo con una enorme sonrisa

\- Gracias - le dije guiñándole un ojo

Así pasó la noche, me fui a entablar conversación con los invitados, recibir unas cuantas felicitaciones más, la cena estuvo perfecta, luego pusieron un poco de música, debo admitir que mis padres se esmeraron en la celebración

\- Estuvo todo muy lindo - les dije a mis padres cuando acabó la fiesta, estábamos sólo los tres, habían llegado unas personas a limpiar el lugar

\- Nos alegra que te haya gustado - me dijo papá

\- Que pasa con el chico Ivashkov? - preguntó mamá, era observadora, como buena guardiana

\- Qué pasa con él? - pregunté para saber qué es lo que buscaba averiguar

\- La forma en que te miró cuando entraste - dijo mi madre con tono de desaprobación

\- Ahora que lo pienso hablaste bastante con ese joven - dijo papá

\- Somos amigos - les dije a ambos

\- Sabes que es un Ivashkov - dijo mamá - tiene mala reputación, y te miraba con esa típica mirada sexual que los Moroi dan a las Dhampir

\- Izz también es Ivashkov - le recordé - estoy escuchando eso de una guardiana que se casó con un Moroi? - le dije no creyendo que dijera esas cosas

\- Nuestra historia es un caso especial - recordó mi padre

\- Están siendo demasiado prejuiciosos - les dije empezando a molestarme

\- Después podrían decir que eres una puta de sangre - dijo mamá preocupada

\- Así que a eso va todo esto? - le dije comprendiendo - no seré una puta de sangre si eso es lo que les preocupa, además, podría clavar mis colmillos antes que cualquier Moroi - dije exasperada

\- No es eso... - papá intentó hablar

\- Da igual – le corté - quédense tranquilos, quiero que sepan que sé cuidarme perfectamente bien - tomé mi abrigo y me lo coloqué - sé que deben irse ahora, gracias por todo

Sin decir nada más me alejé, esperaba de todos ese tipo de conversación, menos de ellos, me quedé triste... El sol ya había salido en el horizonte, sentí movimientos a mí alrededor, me puse en guardia

\- Mason! - le dije al verlo - casi te lanzo un golpe

\- Estaba esperando a que salieras - me dijo - ven conmigo

Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró con él a los límites de la Academia, en pleno bosque

\- Este no es un buen momento - le dije un poco cansada

\- Esto te alegrará - dijo misterioso

\- Dime que este no es otro loco plan de escape - le dije medio nerviosa

\- No es eso - me aseguró

Llegamos a un claro en medio del bosque, allí estaban todos mis amigos reunidos alrededor de una fogata, se veía tan cálida que mis piernas se movían hacia ese lugar en busca de calor

\- Que sucede aquí? - dije medio perdida – vamos a invocar demonios?

\- Podríamos aprovechar la oportunidad – dijo Christian

\- Esa fiesta no nos dejó estar todos juntos - dijo Eddie medio divertido por mi comentario a modo de explicación

\- Además tenemos que entregarte nuestros regalos - dijo Izz emocionada

Esto era un bálsamo en mi estado de ánimo luego de esa extraña conversación con mis padres, se lo agradecía completamente a todos y cada uno de los que estaban allí

\- Supongo que este fuego es cortesía de Christian - dije mirándolo

\- Estuve tentado a dejar que todos se congelaran - dijo con su normal sarcasmo

\- Admite que el frío no se te da - le dijo Rose con ese tono especial que ocupaba para hablar con Christian

\- Sin peleas ahora si? - los paró Lissa

Los miré a todos, estaba feliz de estar rodeada de personas tan distintas y tan geniales, tan leales y tan fuertes, todos especiales en su propia manera, ellos habían logrado aceptarme a pesar de todo lo extra raro que había en mí, y sabía que respetarían todas mis decisiones y que me seguirían en todas mis locuras... Estaba muy sentimental por lo de mis padres, sentía más apoyo en mis amigos que en ellos.

\- Estoy muy feliz de que estén todos aquí - les dije sin evitar emocionarme, una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, miré el suelo - los quiero a todos y quiero que sepan que siempre estaré cuando lo necesiten

Todos quedaron mudos al verme de esa forma, creo que no esperaron que me tomase las cosas tan a lágrima viva, ellos no sabían lo que había pasado hace unos minutos. Sentí que alguien me abrazaba, era Adrian.

\- Está todo bien? - me dijo en un susurro al oído

\- Si - mentí - sólo estoy emocionada

Me tomó de los hombros y me miró a los ojos, secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

\- No tuve oportunidad de darte un beso de cumpleaños - me dijo sexy

Antes de poder responderle me dio un cálido y lujurioso beso, uno que no debiese haber sido visto por los demás, pero ya no importaba, cuando este terminó tenía una sonrisa en mis labios, algo de mi tristeza se había ido al espacio. Me fijé en mis amigos, evitando ponerme roja por la situación, no tuve que esforzarme demasiado ya que las caras de Eddie, Lissa y Rose me dieron risa, estaban en shock

\- Ustedes? - dijo Eddie a medias

\- Ellos están juntos - dijo Christian con obviedad

\- Y hace cuánto? - quiso saber Lissa sin entender - tú lo sabias? - le dijo a Christian

\- Digamos que vi algo que no dio espacio a dudas - dijo él a modo de explicación

\- Y por qué no me lo dijiste? - le exigió Lissa

\- Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera - le dije a Lissa y a todos - por ahora debe ser un secreto, ya saben, por todo lo que esto implica

\- Lo sabemos - dijo Eddie, nos miraba como entendiendo

\- Esto explica muchas cosas - dijo Rose

\- No es que a mí me importe lo que digan los demás - dijo Adrian tomándome de la mano

\- A mí sólo me importa lo que ustedes digan y piensen de esto - les dije sincera

Todos dijeron que mantendrían el secreto, hasta que nosotros decidiésemos decir que estábamos juntos, nos quedamos hablando un poco más de los detalles de cómo había nacido todo, el sol estaba cada vez más alto, pronto empezaría a ser una molestia para mis amigos Moroi

\- Es mejor que hagamos esto rápido - dijo Izz viendo como yo que el sol estaba casi sobre nosotros

Me entregó una bolsita de regalo, yo la recibí con manos temblorosas, estaba muy curiosa por saber qué era lo que me regalaría, metí mi mano en el interior y saqué un elegante cinturón de cuero negro con una funda pegada, era un cinturón de guardián, como los que tenían aquellos que ya habían hecho la promesa y ocupaban para guardar sus estacas.

\- Izz - le dije sin poder decir nada más, sólo la abracé

Mason se acercó y tomó el cinturón en sus manos, también se pusieron a mirar de cerca Eddie y Rose.

\- Esto va a ser muy útil cuando nos graduemos - dijo Mason mirándolo con ojitos brillantes

\- Este es muy resistente - dijo Eddie

\- Fue un muy buen regalo - dijo Rose

Los miré a los tres, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, hasta estaban más emocionados que yo. Sentí que Adrian tomó mi mano, le miré.

\- Toma - me dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa - este es mi regalo

Me entregó un estuche alargado, me puse nerviosa, podía esperar cualquiera cosa de Adrian y sus gustos extravagantes.

\- Dime que no es un collar de diamantes - le dije entre broma y nerviosa

\- Es algo mucho mejor - me dijo seguro

Medio queriendo y no queriendo ver abrí el estuche, cuando vi lo que había dentro me quedé sin aire, de la impresión casi se me resbala de las manos, abrí bien la tapa y pase mis dedos temblorosos por una reluciente estaca de plata.


	19. Chapter 18

Debo de haberme puesto pálida o algo así porque todos me miraban con cara de preocupación

\- Es en verdad un collar de diamantes? - dijo Lissa intrigada por mi cara

\- Cualquiera quedaría con esa expresión por unos diamantes - dijo Rose

Sólo pude mover la cabeza de un lado a otro para decir que no era eso, luego miré a Adrian, no sabía que decirle, no sabía cómo expresar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, el que me diese una estaca de plata significaba un sin número de cosas, que creía que estaba preparada para ocuparla, que me creía lista para enfrentar lo que fuese, y lo más importante, que quería protegerme, que no me quería ver indefensa otra vez

\- Adrian... - logré balbucear al fin

\- Lo sé - me dijo mirando a mi alrededor y luego a mí, me sonrió ampliamente

\- Esto... Yo... - le acaricié la mejilla

\- Hablaremos de eso luego - me dijo guiñándome un ojo

\- Pero que es lo que... - dijo Christian acercándose a ver el estuche que tenía en mi mano - ohhh - dijo sorprendido

Los demás al ver que Christian estaba sorprendido, cosa que la mayoría del tiempo lograba ocultar, se acercaron expectantes

\- No... Puede... Ser... - dijo Rose

\- Te odio maldita suertuda - dijo Mason

\- Ohh! - dijo Eddie

\- Vamos tómala - me animó Izz

Con toda la impresión y hasta me daba nervios sacarla de su estuche, ya veía que se hacía humo cuando la tocara un poco más, me armé de valor y la tomé, Izz sostuvo el estuche, la examiné, cerca de la empuñadura tenía algo grabado, sutilmente grabado, había que mirar con mucha atención ya que al tacto era casi imperceptible, la acerqué a mis ojos, dos colmillos pequeños estaban allí

\- Colmillos? - pregunté en un suspiro a Adrian, tenía que tener algún toque de su autoría, su sentido del humor, aunque menos retorcido que el mío, seguía más o menos la línea de lo hilarante

\- Mandarle a grabar "fangs" era más complicado - me dijo

\- Nunca vas a cambiar primo - dijo Izz a punto de reír

\- Ad… - intenté decir

\- Donde la conseguiste? - quiso saber Christian, me interrumpió antes de que yo pudiese seguir con mis descargos por lo que había grabado

\- Solo el Consejo de Guardianes consigue las estacas - dijo Eddie

\- Eso es lo que ellos dicen - les dijo Adrian

\- Vamos Ivashkov - le dijo Mason - de donde la has sacado?

\- Ya les dije - dijo Adrian de forma casual - estoy sobre la reglas, no puedo contar todos mis secretos

Siguieron intentando sacar más información de dónde Adrian había sacado la estaca, pero era muy bueno evadiendo sus preguntas, creo que podría tener un manual para evadir interrogatorios o algo así, yo les prestaba atención a medias, aún tenía la estaca en mis manos, media cerca de 30 centímetros y su punta era afilada, muy afilada, de hecho para probarlo pinché uno de mis dedos y este sangró, estaba fascinada, tenía peso, lo que permitía que se clavase en el cuerpo de un Strigoi, no podía esperar la hora de ocuparla, si bien había ocupado una estaca con un vampiro malvado en una oportunidad antes, no sabía blandirla muy bien, en realidad nunca había practicado con una real el estacar algo, debía de conseguir poder hacerlo, tenía que encontrar a alguien que me ayudase en eso.

\- Es hora de que vayamos a descansar - dijo Lissa, les estaba empezando a molestar el sol

\- Vamos - le dijo Christian

\- Voy con ustedes chicos - dijo Izz

\- Nosotros igual debemos irnos - dijo Mason a Rose y Eddie

\- Sí, nos vemos chicos - dijo Rose

\- Hasta más tarde - dijo Eddie

Todos se despidieron rápidamente, dejándonos solos en ese lugar a Adrian y a mí, puse la estaca en su estuche y la puse junto con el regalo de Izz

\- Vamos - dijo Adrian tomando mi mano

Nos fuimos juntos en dirección a mi dormitorio, una vez que llegamos a la entrada Adrian ocupó la compulsión con el encargado del edificio y luego fuimos a mi habitación, una vez dentro cerramos la puerta con llave, deje los regalos sobre el escritorio

\- Mis piernas están congeladas - dije sentándome en la cama y frotando mis piernas con las manos

\- Te dije que te ves muy bien hoy - me dijo Adrian serio acercándose

\- No de esa forma - le dije con una suave sonrisa - como has logrado conseguir una estaca? - quise saber

\- Tengo mis contactos - me dijo tomándome de las manos y ayudando a ponerme de pie

\- Es por eso por lo que estabas ocupado? - le pregunte recordando que me había ocultado algo

\- No podía darte pistas de tu regalo - me dijo simplemente

\- Es un modo de protegerme, no es cierto? - pregunté al tiempo que me acercaba y pasaba mis brazos por su cuello

\- Ahora estaré más tranquilo cuando enfrentes un peligro - me dijo acercándose a mi boca

\- Ha sido lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí...

Sin más nos besamos, mis manos jugaban en su pelo, pasaban por su cuello, Adrian paso sus manos por mis hombros y uno a uno sin dejar de besarme desabrochó los botones de mi abrigo, luego bajó este lentamente por mis brazos y lo lanzó lejos, hice lo mismo con el de él, nos apretamos más el uno al otro y retrocedimos hasta caer en la cama, saqué la chaqueta de su traje, su corbata... Tomamos unos minutos para sacarnos los zapatos y volvimos a besarnos... En la cama, acostados el uno al lado del otro nos observamos, me perdí en el verde de sus ojos, pase mis dedos por sus labios, logré colocarme encima de él

\- Si que vas en serio Sevyis - me dijo pasando sus manos por mis piernas y mi cintura

\- No tienes idea - le dije locamente

Esta vez besé su cuello, y a medida que lo hacía sacaba los botones de su camisa y pasaba mis manos por su pecho, le miré otra vez y sentí esa electricidad a medida que mis dedos rozaban su piel, vi esas ansias en sus ojos, logró sentarse dejándome sentada encima de él, y poco a poco levantó y sacó mi vestido, su camisa se unió poco después a la pila de ropa, saqué salvajemente su pantalón y así quedamos los dos en ropa interior... Nos recostamos otra vez en la cama, el con una parte de su cuerpo encima de mi

\- Estas segura de esto? - quiso saber mirándome a los ojos

\- Lo estás tú? – pregunté

A modo de respuesta me besó otra vez, fui por su cuello, sus hombros, sin siquiera darme cuenta mis colmillos rozaron un poco su piel, Adrian se tensó

\- Lo siento - le dije al notar su cambio

\- Así que eso es lo que sientes? - me preguntó

\- Que cosa? - quise saber

\- Cuando mis colmillos rozan tu piel - me dijo

\- Es una sensación extraña - dije sincera - es como si quisieras el contacto pero supieses que es peligroso, es adrenalina

\- Te han... Mordido... Alguna vez? - quiso saber

\- No - le dije besándolo otra vez

\- Estas segura? – inquirió

\- Si Adrian - le dije mirándolo a los ojos - por muy Dhampir que sea, crees que alguien me querría morder? Tengo colmillos, doy miedo... Recuerdas? - le dije, la conversación estaba matando la pasión del momento

\- No quise ponerte incómoda - dijo besando mi cuello y pasando sus manos por mi estómago

No pude volver a centrar mi atención en la pasión del momento, todo ello me había recordado incómodamente la conversación con mis padres

\- Que sucede? - me preguntó mirándome a los ojos

\- Tuve recuerdo de una conversación desagradable - le dije evitando sus ojos

\- Tiene que ver conmigo? - quiso saber

\- Tiene que ver con todo - dije triste

\- Está todo bien? - me preguntó tomando mi cara entre sus manos para que no pudiese evitar mirarlo

\- Sólo son mis padres, tuve una pelea con ellos - dije sin querer darle detalles

\- Supieron lo nuestro? - preguntó un poco nervioso

\- No, pero dejaron en claro su punto de vista - dije y lo abracé - no me importa lo que ellos piensen, sólo me importas tú

Nos besamos, era verdad lo que le decía, los prejuicios de mis padres poco me importaban, me gustaba Adrian, quería a Adrian, enfrentaría a todos por él... Lo besé con más intensidad, con deseo, con pasión, le quería, lo necesitaba, en unos pocos movimientos quedamos desnudos sobre la cama, Adrian tomó un condón de un bolsillo de su pantalón

\- Estabas preparado - dije a modo de broma

\- Cerca tuyo siempre estoy preparado - me dijo con fiereza

Nos entregamos a esa pasión y esa electricidad que nos llamaba desde el primer contacto, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, sólo que ambos quedamos exhaustos tendidos uno al lado del otro

\- Feliz cumpleaños - dijo Adrian medio somnoliento

\- Ahora si es un muy muy feliz cumpleaños - le dije y me acomodé lo más pegada a su cuerpo, ambos nos dormimos

Cuando abrí los ojos la próxima vez aún se veía sol tras las cortinas, Adrian dormía apaciblemente a mi lado, corrí el pelo de su frente y repasé con mis dedos sus facciones, por último le di un suave beso

\- Es una linda forma de despertar - me dijo aún con los ojos cerrados

\- Has despertado así otras veces - le dije recordando cuando antes se había quedado sólo a dormir

\- Pero esas veces no estabas desnuda entre mis brazos - me dijo pasando sus manos por todo mi cuerpo

\- Vas a seguir durmiendo o...

Me besó salvajemente, y otra vez desatamos toda la pasión entre las sabanas. Sus labios recorrían mi cuello, la piel de mis hombros, sentí el roce de sus colmillos, sabía que él deseaba esa mordida, y descubrí que yo también la quería, así como también quería clavar mis colmillos en su piel

\- Hazlo - le dije de pronto, él sabía a lo que me refería - puedo yo...?

\- Has... Has bebido sangre de Moroi? No te lo pregunto por morbo, sólo curiosidad - agregó al ver mi cara

\- No, esta sería mi primera vez

No sé por qué pero Adrian sonrió y empezó a besar mi cuello otra vez, estaba sacando sus colmillos

\- Espera - le frené

\- Ya no...? - me preguntó extrañado

\- Si quiero - le dije - sólo que, sonará tonto pero, puedes morder más cerca del hombro? – pregunté

\- Eres una Dhampir muy astuta - me dijo con una sonrisa, sabía que se lo pedía para poder ocultar la mordida

\- Eso te sorprende? – dije divertida

Me besó en la boca y poco a poco bajó hasta mi cuello, se detuvo cerca de la clavícula y fue ahí cuando sentí el pinchazo de sus colmillos, sentí el éxtasis, no era comparado con el beber sangre, era como tocar las estrellas una por una, di un gemido de placer que no pude controlar, mi cuerpo se sentía maravilloso, Adrian separó sus colmillos de mi piel, la dosis de endorfinas se detuvo, pero sus efectos seguían allí, estaba extasiada, besé a Adrian con vehemencia, excitada en un nivel nunca antes experimentado, entre toda esa montaña rusa de emociones, besé el cuello de Adrian, y también en un lugar que no fuese visible enterré mis colmillos, fue una sensación orgásmica, su sangre era como un néctar, no era algo que hubiese probado antes, era poderosa y estaba llena de vida, sentí la excitación de Adrian, tan poderosa como la mía, no bebí demasiado, sólo una probadita, le miré aun lamiendo mis labios, esa mirada fue intensa y arrebatada, excitados, llenos de endorfinas de las mordidas continuamos en nuestro encuentro, hasta que quedamos rendidos y caímos en un sueño sin siquiera darnos cuenta.


	20. Chapter 19

(*)

Me despertaron unos insistentes golpes en la puerta, la habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad, poco a poco fui prestando atención a los detalles, estaba acostada sobre mi estómago, a mi lado estaba Adrian, lo abrazaba con un brazo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior me hicieron esbozar una sonrisa, fui sacada de mis pensamientos por otra ola de golpes en la puerta, intenté pensar en quien podría estar interrumpiendo mi descanso un sábado... sábado! Mierda, me senté en la cama de golpe y cubrí mi cuerpo con una sábana que estaba a medio caer, era sábado, debía de haber ido a entrenar con Danila, como si supiera que está pensando en él, escuché su voz

\- Astakhov! - dijo a través de la puerta - estás ahí?

\- Mierda! - dije por lo bajo - Adrian! - intenté despertarlo

El despertar a Adrian, cuando no está en plan de tener sexo desenfrenado, era algo casi imposible, intenté remecerlo, pero no hubo caso, solo se dio media vuelta y se acomodó, dormía como un roble

\- Por San Vlad... despierta, Adrian! - le pedí en un susurro desesperado

Me detuve intentando pensar que hacer, mientras me levanté de la cama y me puse la bata, no me iba a quedar de otra que hablar con Danila

\- Ya voy! - le dije a modo de que dejase de aporrear la puerta

Hice una inspección rápida de la habitación, desde la puerta sólo se veía mi escritorio, por lo que podría hablar con Danila sin que viene lo demás, hice una rápida recolección de la ropa que estaba tirada por ahí y abrí

\- Llevo llamándote una hora! - dijo Danila al verme, me inspeccionó de arriba abajo, no creo que se haya imaginado que estaba desnuda bajo la bata

\- Lo siento, me quedé dormida... fue un... día agotador ayer - le dije a modo de explicación refiriéndome a la fiesta

\- Puedo verlo... has pasado por alto el entreno - me dijo con reproche

\- Lo siento, no escuché el despertador - dije a modo de disculpa - si quieres podemos ir a entrenar, como en una hora?

\- Pensé que ibas a pedir pasarlo por alto - me dijo con una mueca que se asemejaba mucho a una sonrisa

\- Lo prometido es deuda - le dije a modo de zanjar el tema y se fuese rápido - trato es trato

\- Ok - me dijo - igual tengo algo para ti

\- Como un regalo? - dije con una sonrisa

\- Veremos si lo mereces - me dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a irse

\- Ouch! eso fue un golpe bajo, ayer fue mi cumpleaños - le recordé medio gritando

\- No fui yo quien se quedó dormido - salió de la vista

Cerré la puerta aliviada, al menos no había notado nada raro, o al menos no lo había demostrado, prendí la luz del escritorio y me acerqué a la cama, debía despertar a Adrian

\- Adriaaaaaaan - le dije cantarinamente acariciando su pelo

\- ... - dormía aun

\- Hola... buenos días! - puse mi mano en su cara

\- ... - seguía durmiendo

\- Despierta - le dije un poco más fuerte

\- ... – nada

\- Que desesperante eres - le dije, aunque sabía que no podía escucharme

Opte por dejarlo durmiendo, no quería perder mi paciencia con su capacidad supernatural de mantenerse dormido, por lo que fui a tomar una ducha, me miré en el espejo, me fije en el cuello, allí al lado derecho cerca del hombro estaba la marca de la mordida, tenía un poco de sangre seca, la vi y sentí cosquillas en el estómago y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, entré a la ducha con una sensación de tranquilidad que no había experimentado antes, el cuerpo me dolía, pero valía la pena, esta ocasión había sido perfecta.

Cuando volví a la habitación envuelta en mi bata y con el pelo mojado Adrian seguía durmiendo, era de esperarse, me acerqué y me di un beso en los labios dejando a propósito caer mi pelo mojado sobre su pecho

\- Esta fría - dijo despertándose de pronto

\- Uhh ya era hora, podría haberse acabado el mundo y tu ni cuenta te dabas - le dije riendo y sacudiendo mi pelo para que se mojase más

\- Para! - me dijo con ese humor de recién despertado - eso es ser cruel

\- No sabes cómo puedo ser de cruel - le dije

Le besé otra vez, con muchas ganas, tanto que se despertó al instante y empezó a quitarme la bata, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo me alejé

\- Eso... Es ser cruel - le dije cuando vi sus ojos cargados de deseo

\- Oh eres una Dhampir muy mala - me dijo levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia mí

\- No sabes cuanto

Nos besamos una vez más, aunque no llegamos a nada, debía de salir pronto o ya veía que Danila volvía

\- Debo vestirme - le dije a Adrian rebuscando en mis cajones

\- Pero hoy es sábado - me dijo acurrucándose en mi cama otra vez

\- Lo sé, pero tengo entrenamiento - le dije poniéndome mi ropa de deporte

\- Con Danila? - dijo con un dejo de celos en la voz

\- Sí, con él - preferí omitir la parte de que había ido a buscarme más temprano - ya sabes lo que pienso de él, y luego de la noche que pasamos, creo que no hay cabida a celos - le dije seria

\- Puede que necesite un poco más de lo de anoche para convencerme - me dijo sensual

\- Eso va a tener que esperar - me acerqué y lo abracé, él ya se había puesto pantalones, tenía el torso desnudo - ufff, podría quedarme así toda la vida - pasé mis manos por su pecho

\- Si quieres podemos intentarlo - dijo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas

\- Esta vida de guardián - dije suspirando - debo irme - le di un suave beso en los labios - nos vemos más tarde?

\- Si, nos vemos! - me dijo, tomó mi mano y me dio un beso

Salí de la habitación con pocas ganas, pero debía de ir, como dije era parte del trato y debía de seguir adelante con la vida, nadie fuera de las personas de mi círculo de amigos sabía que estaba con Adrian, y debía de seguir siendo un secreto. Llegué al gimnasio unos minutos más tarde, allí estaba Danila esperándome

\- Veo que hoy será dar golpes - le dije al ver que estaba con ropa deportiva

\- Pensé que te vendría bien liberar un poco de estrés - me dijo levantándose y entregándome unos guantes

\- Y eso por qué? - quise saber, estaba de todo menos estresada pensé

\- Escuché que discutías con tus padres - dijo medio avergonzado

\- Ah - dije sin saber que más agregar, con todo esa parte de me había olvidado, Danila seguía siendo un entrometido

\- Escuché sin querer - dijo indicándome como hacer el calentamiento previo

\- Claro - le dije siguiendo las indicaciones - no es que hayas estado al pendiente

\- Sé que no crees que estoy aquí para ayudar - me dijo indicando otro movimiento

\- Me es un poco complicado, siendo que siempre estas husmeando - le dije

\- Si me contaras lo que pasa no tendría que intentar averiguarlo por mí mismo - me dijo siguiendo los ejercicios

\- No hay nada que contar - le dije un poco mosqueada

\- Segura? tus padres ayer estaban muy interesados en que te ayudase en lo que habías averiguado por ti misma - me dijo directamente deteniéndose

\- Ellos... - dije congelada, impactada - los mataré!

\- Sólo se preocupan por ti - me dijo paciente

\- No pueden entender que sé cuidarme sola? - le dije directamente molesta, quería empezar a dar golpes

\- Eres su hija, solo tienes 17 años - me dijo tranquilo, mas quería golpearlo

\- Bueno, cuando el otro año me den una asignación y empiece a arriesgar el pellejo ellos no podrán estar para cuidarme - le dije, él me dio la indicación para que empezara con los golpes, así lo hice - por qué simplemente no pueden ser como el resto y dejarme sola?

\- Porque están felices de poder cuidarte - me dijo esquivando los golpes

\- Pues ellos me ven como algo roto y defectuoso y no lo soy - le dije acertando un golpe en el brazo

\- Te ven como algo especial - me dijo

\- No, me ven como una rata de laboratorio igual que tu - Danila me hizo una llave y apretó mis brazos en la espalda, creo que esperaba que me calmara, error!

\- No te veo de esa forma - me dijo manteniendo la llave

\- En serio? pues te cuento que así se siente - le dije soltándome y mirándolo directamente

\- Sólo quiero saber de lo que eres capaz - me dijo serio

\- Soy capaz de muchas cosas - le di un golpe desestabilizándolo

Sin aviso me quite los guantes y levanté la manga de su camiseta para que mi piel tocase la suya, desventaja de mi poder que solo se activaba al contacto piel con piel, la ropa era una barrera

\- Puedo hacer más de lo que ellos y tú piensas - le dije

Activé mi magia y succioné su energía, fue una ráfaga de electricidad, la sed de sangre se incrementó tenuemente, Danila me miraba con los ojos abiertos como plato al tiempo que caía de rodillas, yo estaba cegada por la ira

\- Sev... - intentó decir

\- Todos creen que necesito que me cuiden, y no es así - le dije sin soltarlo, drenándolo lentamente - puedo tomar la energía de un Strigoi, aún sin matarlo puedo dejarlo fuera de combate, si bebo su sangre puedo diluir los efectos de tanta energía en mi cuerpo

\- Detente... - me dijo con miedo

\- A un Strigoi no puedo matarlo si absorbo toda su energía, no sé qué pasará con otros seres - le dije con una voz tan llena de ira que no se parecía a la mía

\- Sev... es... suficiente - Danila luchaba con la fuerza que le quedaba

\- Estoy intentando probar un punto - le dije embriagada por la energía soltándolo al fin

\- Eres inestable, jamás podrás cuidar de nadie - me dijo Danila con las manos apoyadas en el suelo

\- Pero puedo cuidarme a mí misma - le dije un poco mareada

\- Has probado el punto - dijo Danila desde la misma posición

\- No del todo...

Me acerqué otra vez, Danila intentó alejarse, pero tomé su brazo y esta vez le entregué la energía que le había quitado, la cara de asombro que había tenido cuando lo ataqué no tenía comparación con esta

\- Mis padres querían que me ayudases con lo que había averiguado - le dije a Danila, quien ya se había puesto de pie y estaba frente a mí - pues esto es

Cuando terminé de ocupar mi magia me tambalee un poco, Danila estiró su brazo para ayudarme pero lo rechacé, se había recuperado del todo, estaba igual que antes de toda esta demostración, por mi parte estaba cansada y con una sed leve de sangre, jamás había hecho eso de quitar/dar de forma continua, mi cabeza daba vueltas

\- No quise asustarte - le dije a Danila caminando a una banca

\- Debí imaginarme que tu sutileza no era solo en el humor - me dijo fascinado, toda su rabia se había esfumado

\- Eres igual de cambiante que yo, tu ratoncillo de biblioteca le gana a tu ira - le dije medio riendo, me senté agotada

\- No quise decir... - me dijo recordando lo de que no me asignarían a nadie

\- Sé que por eso estas aquí - le dije antes de que continuara - sé que el Consejo te mando para saber si podía ser capaz de cuidar o no a alguien, quizás y no estén equivocados - cerré los ojos

\- Ya te dije que te ayudaré en lo que pueda - me dijo Danila - eso me recuerda... espérame aquí

\- No tengo intenciones de moverme... al menos no en el próximo milenio - le dije mientras lo veía alejarse

Danila se demoró en volver un par de minutos, continué con los ojos cerrados esperando que lo mareada que me sentía pasase pronto, sentí que se acercaba así que me senté recta y le miré

\- Espero que esto te sea de utilidad - me dijo Danila

Me entregó una pequeña bolsita con una pulsera dentro, le miré extrañada

\- Una pulsera? - la tomé entre mis manos

\- Póntela - me dijo Danila entretenido por mi poco interés

Le hice caso, me coloqué la pulsera y sentí un calor que se extendió por mi cuerpo, el mareo que sentía se pasó de inmediato

\- Que...? - no pude formular la pregunta

\- Está encantada con espíritu - me dijo con una sonrisa

\- Quien...? - quería saber quién lo había hecho pero no me salían las palabras

\- Tengo otros amigos usuarios del espíritu, claro que ellos quieren permanecer anónimos - me dijo dándome a entender que no daría más detalles

\- Pero... Cómo? - mis preguntas eran de lo más bien formuladas, menos mal y él parecía entenderme

\- Pedí si podían hacer algo para mantener tu mente clara de la energía, sugiero que la ocupes cuando lo necesites ya que la magia va gastándose - me explicó

\- Como pasa con las salas - le dije entendiendo y al fin hilando palabras de forma coherente

\- Así mismo - sonrió

Me levanté y le di un fuerte abrazo, creo que mi gesto le sorprendió bastante, y es que era el primer contacto en modo "no combate" que teníamos

\- Feliz cumpleaños - me dijo respondiendo mi abrazo

\- Gracias Danila - le dije - en verdad que... Muchas gracias

\- Te dije que te iba a ayudar en lo que pudiese – sonrió

Ahora, dejando a un lado toda su fase "súper espía secreto extra hiper irritante", se notaba que se preocupaba por mí y por mis amigos que usaban magia, siempre respondía mis preguntas y buscaba información para satisfacer mi curiosidad, y la de él claramente, quizás y yo era injusta, pero sólo quizás, también no había que pasar por alto que era bastante lindo

\- Lamento haber sido tan... Bestia… Recién - le dije a modo de disculpa, otra vez

\- Vamos a tener que trabajar en controlar tu temperamento - me dijo

\- Es una buena idea, aunque por ahora eres el que más me desespera, así que será algo más como "auto preservación" de tu parte - le dije a modo de broma

\- Es lo que estoy considerando - me dijo entretenido

Decidimos que ya habíamos avanzado mucho por el día de hoy, y es que no había que abusar de nuestra mutua tolerancia, la luna de miel podía terminar en cualquier momento

\- Disfruta tus días de descanso - me dijo Danila al despedirse

\- Tú también, gracias otra vez

Me fui con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro caminando al área común, aunque cuando pensé que Adrian se enteraría de lo que me había regalado Danila me puse seria, se iba a armar una pelea de aquellas, aunque esperaba que fuese un poco más razonable como para no sentir celos, o que su curiosidad suprimiese su rabia, o que mis "encantos" femeninos sirviesen para apaciguarlo, como fuese, debía de poder controlar la situación.


	21. Chapter 20

Me fui a ver a los alimentadores, cuando terminé con ello fui al comedor, me había bajado un hambre voraz por comida de verdad.

\- Hola chicos! - saludé a Mason y Eddie que estaban en una mesa cercana

\- Hola - saludó Eddie

\- Hola Sev! - me dijo Mason - llegaste justo a tiempo

\- A tiempo de qué? - le dije empezando a tragar mi comida

\- Sólo esta mosqueado porque iré a ver a Débora - explicó Eddie

Gracias a todos aquellos que leen, que comentan, que visitan y que se entretienen con esta historia... desde Mañana habrá un especial que durará cinco días (toda la semana), para que se preparen para sorpresas que espero que sean de su agrado... Saludos, Cariños y Mordiscos para tod s!

\- No seas mosca Ashford - le dije con la boca llena de comida - deja que este engendro sea feliz

\- Jajaja tu cariño me impresiona - dijo Eddie

\- Gracias - le dije siguiendo con mi comida

Eddie se despidió y quedamos solos con Mason

\- Fue una noche agitada no? - me dijo Mason con cara de picardía

\- Por qué lo dices? - quise saber

\- Con ese apetito, debes haber pasado toda la noche "ejercitando" - dijo enfatizando la palabra con unas comillas hechas con los dedos

\- Todas las cosas pervertidas que has escuchado salir de mi boca - le dije tranquilamente - se quedan cortas

\- No quiero saber más - me dijo cortante

\- Ahora te haces el santo - le sonreí – oye, hablando de estas cosas... Que pasa con Izz? - pregunté directamente

\- Nad... - me miró - bueno, sólo nos hemos besado - dijo medio sonrojado

\- Y que estas esperando por San Vlad para ir más allá? - quise saber

\- El que tú seas ninfómana no quiere decir que todos lo sean - me dijo medio espantado

\- No estoy hablando de sexo... Retrasado! - le dije lanzándole un pedazo de pan - sólo de algo más formal

\- Ella es una Ivashkov - me dijo a modo de explicación

\- Y eso me lo estás diciendo a mí?, como si eso del apellido me importase - le dije recordándole mi relación con Adrian

\- No querrán que ella este con un chico como yo - dijo Mason apenado

\- Eres un chico genial Mason… seguro que es esa tu preocupación? - quise saber - o es porque aún sientes cosas por Rose?

\- Tu como...? No siento nada por Rose - se defendió

\- Mason... Mason... Mason - le dije moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro - sé que siempre te ha gustado, que eres el amigo que le tiene ganas y eso

\- Tan sutil siempre para decir las cosas - dijo Mason echándose atrás en la silla

\- Sólo digo la verdad - le dije - mira, me gustaría mucho decirte que es lo que debes hacer, pero eso no me corresponde, por lo que sólo te diré que hagas lo que creas mejor para ti, pero que te decidas pronto, eso de andar perdiendo el tiempo pensando es lo peor, de tanto que piensas se te pasa el tiempo y luego te recriminas soñando con los escenarios de que "habría pasado si hubieses tomado otro camino"

\- ... - me quedó mirando reflexionando en lo que le dije - si no te conociera diría que acabas de entregarme un mensaje profundo – bromeó

\- A veces puedo decir cosas con sentido - seguí bromeando

Mason se despidió al rato después, se le había olvidado que tenía que terminar un trabajo, por lo que me quedé sola terminando mi comida.

\- Hola Sev - me saludó Lissa, se acercó

\- Princesa Dragomir – le dije con una reverencia, como siempre, ella sonrió, dejé mi bandeja a un lado

\- Qué es eso? - me dijo sentándose a mi lado y tomando mi mano izquierda

\- Es una pulsera - le dije

\- Está encantada - me dijo con ojos brillantes

\- Oh si - le dije comprendido su interés - está encantada con espíritu

\- Puedo verla? – preguntó

\- Claro

Me quité la pulsera y la puse en su mano, como había bebido sangre los efectos de ocupar mi magia ya no los tenía, por lo que no sentí nada diferente al quitármela

\- De donde la has sacado? - quiso saber

\- Fue un regalo de Danila – expliqué

Vi que se acercaba Rose, chocamos los puños cuando llegó a mi lado

\- Qué es eso? - le preguntó a Lissa

\- Es una pulsera encantada con espíritu - explicó Lissa sin sacarle los ojos de encima y dándola vuelta entre sus manos

\- Se pueden encantar cosas con espíritu? - preguntó Rose perdida

\- Al parecer, está empezando a ser un elemento muy versátil - dije medio en broma

\- Quien la ha hecho? - quiso saber Lissa

\- No lo sé, no me lo dijo – expliqué

\- Casi puedo leer como está hecho el encanto - dijo Lissa con los ojos brillantes - es algo para sanar

\- Me dijo que era para ayudar a mi mente con la energía - le dije a Lissa

\- Esto nos abre un mundo de posibilidades - me dijo devolviéndome la pulsera, la guardé en mi bolsillo - no te la pondrás? - preguntó

\- No, me siento bien y su magia se desvanece – le expliqué

\- Quizás pueda hacer algo así para ti Rose - dijo Lissa

\- Para mí? - dijo Rose sin entender

\- Para los efectos del espíritu - Lissa se levantó emocionada - vamos Rose, hay que probar esto

Rose me miro con una cara extraña, nos despedimos y ellas se fueron, también me levanté, dejé mi bandeja al lugar en que se devolvían y me fui a caminar por el campus, me sentía muy bien, estaba de buen humor, me sentía un poco cansada por el movimiento de la noche anterior, pero era un cansancio placentero

\- Fangs! - escuche de pronto

Me giré y vi que se acercaba Jesse y Ralf, pensé que el universo era malo conmigo, eso de estar de buen humor al parecer no me estaba permitido

\- Que sucede? - dije con pocas ganas

\- Es raro verte sola - dijo Jesse acercándose

\- Estás en tu día de suerte - le dije - que es lo que quieres?

\- Sólo ver como estabas - me dijo

\- Esa es la mierda más grande del siglo - le dije con cara de pocos amigos

\- Sólo vemos tu estabilidad Fangs - dijo Ralf

\- Hasta que has hablado, pensé que eras una sombra - le dije venenosamente

\- No te vayas en mal plan con nosotros - siguió Ralf enojado

\- Simplemente con ustedes no voy en ningún plan - les dije cruzando mis brazos

\- Sabemos todo lo que haces Fangs - me dijo Jesse

\- Están jugando a los espías ahora? - quise saber

\- Sabemos de tu escapada con Ashford y los Ivashkov - soltó Ralf

\- ... - me tomó un momento recuperarme - ni idea de lo que están hablando - les dije seria

\- Eso de ocupar la compulsión de ese modo - dijo Jesse - está prohibido

\- Sinceramente Jesse no sé qué te has jalado, pero estas imaginando cosas - le dije medio riendo, ellos no podían ganar con esa información - no me he escapado a ninguna parte

\- Has como que no sabes nada - dijo Jesse alejándose - ya veremos quien ríe último

Los vi alejarse con los puños apretados, tenía unas ganas de golpearlos, pero debía de mantenerme neutral, no podía dejar que ellos pensarán que tenían información valiosa en nuestra contra, en todo caso, nadie les creería, no tenían pruebas, no habíamos dejado rastro y nadie, siquiera Dimitri o Danila sospechaban algo, y pasar desapercibidos de ellos era un logró con mayúsculas.

No iba a dejar que esos dos arruinaran mi estado de ánimo, así que seguí mi camino a mi lugar favorito de la Academia, iba a servirme para respirar tranquilamente, eso de tener el temperamento en modo polvorita no era siempre bueno. Estaba haciendo mucho frío, en cualquier momento iba a caer la primera nevazón, me gustaba cuando el paisaje se teñía de blanco, me quedé un tiempo más sentada allí, a pesar de que no estaba con la ropa adecuada para ese clima, me gustaba el frío, me hacía sentir más viva que nunca.

\- Sabía que estarías aquí - la voz de Adrian me sacó de mis pensamiento

\- Aquí es donde hablamos por primera vez - le dije recordando

\- Así es - se sentó a mi lado y prendió un cigarrillo - como te fue con ese tipo? - se refería a Danila

\- Mmm... mejor de lo esperado, y no te enojes, no tengo nada que ver con sus decisiones, pero me regaló esto - le dije sacando de mi bolsillo la pulsera y mostrándosela

\- Y por qué te regalaría algo así? - me dijo sin prestarle atención

\- Que la estaca ha estado mejor - le dije notando los celos en su voz - pero sé que te va a interesar - le dije moviendo la pulsera de un lado a otro frente a su cara

\- No veo como... - de pronto se fijó en la pulsera, la tomó con la mano que no sostenía el cigarrillo - está encantada con espíritu! - dijo impresionado

\- Creo que también podrías hacer este tipo de cosas - le dije con una sonrisa, esperando que no se volviese a poner en modo celoso

\- Al parecer no soy el único con contactos - dijo mirando la joya con atención

\- Eso me hace recuerdo que debo ampliar mis redes, ya me siento poca cosa - le dije a modo de broma

\- Jamás digas eso - me miró - eres más que todos nosotros

\- No exageres Ivashkov - le dije dándole un golpe en el brazo - no tienes que inventar cosas, ya te quiero así tal cual sin que agrandes nada

\- Me quieres? - me dijo con una sonrisa pícara

\- Más de lo que crees

Miré a nuestro alrededor, no había nadie, por lo que me acerqué y le di un dulce beso en los labios

\- Sólo un besito? - me dijo cuándo me alejé

\- Y buee... Que no soy gran fan de los cigarros de clavo - le dije a modo de explicación

\- Quieres que los deje? - me preguntó con resolución en los ojos

\- No Adrian, no quiero cambiarte - le dije acariciando su mejilla - sé con lo que luchas a diario, no podría privarte de la única salida que tienes

\- Donde has estado estos años? - quiso saber

\- Muy probablemente jugando en la liga de niños y por eso no me habías visto - le dije recordándole que tenía 3 años más que yo

\- Al menos ahora estás conmigo - me acercó a él y me acomodé en su hombro

\- A esto le faltan las bromas en doble sentido, ya me había acostumbrado - le dije en broma

\- Tengo que ampliar mi repertorio - me dio un beso en el pelo - lo de anoche fue...

\- Tienes palabras para describirlo? - le dije abrazándolo más

\- Lujurioso? Extático? Orgásmico? – aventuró

\- Son más o menos las mismas que pienso - le dije con una sonrisa

\- Y lo de la mordida fue...

\- El mejor sexo de la historia – convine

\- Lees mi mente, traviesa - me dijo


	22. Bonus Track I

*Bosques Academia St Vladimir*

Inicios Año Académico

La briza de otoño mecía los árboles de los bosques que rodeaban los edificios de la Academia St Vladimir. Era un día bastante agitado ya que estaba por comenzar el año escolar y los alrededores se llenaban poco a poco de estudiantes, Moroi y Dhampir, y sus cálidas y alegres conversaciones.

De entre los árboles emergió en un claro una chica Dhampir de largo pelo marrón oscuro, casi negro, ella era Rose Hathaway, a la distancia se le notaba un tanto ansiosa, aunque hacía su mejor esfuerzo para ocultarlo... A los pocos minutos un hombre alto, de pelo hasta la barbilla, que ocupaba una larga gabardina negra llegó a su lado, era su mentor, el guardián Dimitri Belikov.

\- No deberías estar aquí - dijo él

\- Dijiste que querías verme al volver - dijo Rose - pues... Aquí estoy - su voz era un tanto desafiante

\- Quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien - dijo Dimitri impasible

\- He sobrevivido a las vacaciones - dijo ella un poco aburrida - sabes que sé cuidarme sola

\- Eso no impide que me preocupe por ti

Se miraron intensamente, se podía sentir la electricidad que había entre ambos, los cabellos de Rose fueron sacudidos por el viento, Dimitri esbozo una sonrisa al notarlo, se acercó y apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro de Rose y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja. Un leve temblor sacudió a Rose.

\- Cómo ha estado Lissa? - quiso saber Dimitri

\- Ha estado bien, nada de qué preocuparse - dijo Rose con voz un tanto temblorosa por el contacto

\- Cómo está manejando el lado oscuro del espíritu? - inquirió él

\- Igual que siempre - dijo Rose apartando la mirada

\- Estás absorbiéndolo tú... Verdad?

Al ver que Rose no le contestaba tomó su cara entre sus manos para que lo mirase, los ojos de ambos expresaban tantas cosas que no fueron necesarias las palabras.

\- Debes de tener cuidado - le dijo él y repentinamente la abrazó - no soportaría perderte

\- No lo harás - le dijo ella con seguridad

Rose apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Dimitri mientras él le acariciaba el cabello, estuvieron así por un rato.

\- Debo volver - dijo Dimitri de pronto

\- Lo sé - dijo Rose sin despegarse de él

\- Debemos de... Mantener la distancia - dijo Dimitri tomándola por los hombros para verla a la cara, un dejo de duda se escuchó casi imperceptible en su voz

\- Lo sé - dijo Rose otra vez, aunque sus ojos delataban que ella no estaba de acuerdo con eso

\- Sé que nada de esto debería pasar

\- Las circunstancias son complejas - dijo Dimitri con su cara de vuelta a los negocios

\- Crees que todo cambiará cuando termine la Academia? - preguntó ella dudosa, pero un tanto esperanzada

Dimitri se demoró unos minutos en contestar.

\- Siempre será complejo mientras seamos los guardianes de Lissa - dijo al fin

\- Encontraremos la manera? - preguntó Rose

\- Veremos eso cuando ambos seamos sus guardianes de forma oficial - dijo él

\- Y mientras eso aún no ocurre? - dijo ella nerviosa

Dimitri le sonrió ampliamente, los ojos de Rose brillaron con intensidad, y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, él la llevó contra un árbol y retuvo sus brazos a los lados. Ella estaba aguantando el aliento, se notaba que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

\- Puede que ocurran ciertas cosas - dijo él con un tono misterioso y sexy a la vez

Sin previo aviso la besó, ella logró soltar sus manos y se aferró a su cuello, se besaron por largos minutos, podrían haber estado horas, pero no debían de tentar a la suerte, estaban en la Academia, podía alguien observarlos. Cuando se separaron la electricidad que había permanecido a su alrededor solo por mirarse se intensifico al mil por ciento, sus miradas hablaban por si solas otras vez, deseaban más que el contacto solo de sus besos, más que solo sentir sus manos la una con la otra, sin embargo, sus almas estaban más próximas que nunca.

\- Qué pasó con eso de mantener la distancia? - preguntó Rose juguetonamente cuando se separaron

\- Es difícil controlarme junto a ti Roza - le dijo Dimitri con cariño

A la mención de ese cariñoso apodo, que él usaba con ella cuando estaba realmente conectado con sus sentimientos, hizo que Rose se aproximara y se besaran otra vez.

\- Ahora sí creo que deberíamos regresar, podrían notar que estamos por aquí - dijo Dimitri separándose lentamente

\- A veces odio al escuela - dijo Rose en un suspiro

Su comentario se ganó una sonrisa genuina de Dimitri, él la tomó de la mano y empezaron a salir del bosque, cuando estuvieron sin la protección de los árboles, Dimitri soltó su mano, pero antes deposito un beso en ellas. Continuaron su camino a los edificios en silencio, habían ambos vuelto a su faceta de guardianes, nadie que los mirase sospecharía que algo aparte de su relación mentor/alumna pasaba entre ellos.

\- Has escuchado lo del ataque en el club? - le preguntó Rose de pronto

\- Tuve que hacer una diligencia con respecto a ello - dijo Dimitri

\- Qué sucedió realmente? es extraño todo lo que se cuenta - dijo ella intentando recabar información

\- Sólo debemos preocuparnos de que Sev e Izz estén bien - dijo Dimitri con un poco de misterio

\- Han habido más ataques como este... no es así? - dijo Rose

\- No tienen un patrón especifico, pero han habido hechos extraños - admitió él - debemos de estar preparados

\- Crees que atacarían un lugar como este? - quiso saber Rose, con un gesto abarcando a su alrededor

\- Tendrían que ser mas de los Strigoi que se han reunido en los ataques recientes - dijo Dimitri pensativo - y eso es bastante extraño ya por si solo

\- Tienes razón, nunca se juntan en gran número - dijo Rose - pase lo que pase, estaré preparada para proteger a Lissa

La resolución que se reflejaba en los ojos de Rose era un reflejo del enorme orgullo que se veía en los de Dimitri al escucharla decir esas palabras.

\- Seguiremos con los entrenamientos, no es así? - quiso saber Rose

\- Eso está asegurado - dijo Dimitri, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa

\- Ahora me enseñarás cosas nueva - dijo Rose con una sonrisa

\- Puedo enseñarte muchas cosas Roza - dijo Dimitri con un brillo salvaje en los ojos

Se miraron por unos segundos más, las mejillas de Rose se tiñeron de un ligero color rosa, cuando ambos cortaron el contacto siguieron caminando hasta los edificios, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Espero que les haya gustado =)


	23. Bonus Track II

*Cerca De Los Inicios Del Año Académico*

Danila

Apenas tuve tiempo de dejar mis pertenencias en una de las residencias para guardianes cuando llegue a La Corte, había sido llamado con urgencia para encargarme de un asunto, como buen guardián acepte sin cuestionar cual era la naturaleza del llamado, pero aun así estaba un tanto decepcionado de haber dejado la investigación que estaba llevando a cabo a medias, me había acercado lo suficiente a las extrañas magias que se desarrollaban en una ciudad cerca de Los Ángeles como para considerarme un amigo de un usuario del espíritu con el que estaba trabajando, mi curiosidad y amistad estuvo en guerra con mi deber, hasta que me recordé que debía de seguir órdenes.

\- Nos alegra que haya llegado sin problemas guardián Andreev - me dijo el jefe de los guardianes Hans Croft

\- He intentado hacer el mejor tiempo - dije sin tratar de sonar decepcionado

\- Sabemos que el trabajo que estaba realizando es importante - me dijo Hans casi adivinando mi pesar - pero es el único con el suficiente conocimiento como para ayudarnos con esto

Sin dejarme preguntar a qué se refería con "el único con el suficiente conocimiento", me indicó que lo siguiera, llegamos a una de las salas de archivo de los guardianes, se sentó en una de las mesas que estaba con unos cuantos archivos encima, le imite y me senté en una de las sillas frente a él.

\- Como sabrá - comenzó Hans - han habido una cantidad de acontecimientos de un extraño tipo de magia en la Academia St Vladimir

Le miré intentando no sonar demasiado impaciente, desde mi graduación hace un año, había esperado que me enviaran a esa escuela, la magia extraña a la que se refería era el espíritu, el que se había dado a conocer debido a que la Princesa Moroi Vasilisa Dragomir, la última de su linaje, había desarrollado ese tipo de magia, y su amiga, la incorregible Dhampir Rose Hathaway estaba enlazada a ella cuando la Princesa la había traído de vuelta de la muerte, ese vínculo era conocido como ShadowKiss y era uno de los pocos que se tenía registro, junto con el de San Vladimir y su guardiana Anna... Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos Hans siguió.

\- En el último incidente con Strigoi reportado en un club - dijo Hans - ocurrió un hecho extraño que involucró a dos estudiantes de dicha Academia

Había escuchado hablar de ese incidente, sobre dos chicas que se habían enfrentado junto a un guardián en una pelea contra un Strigoi, no sabía sus apellidos, sólo que una de ellas era de la realeza.

\- La Princesa Dragomir estuvo en ese incidente? - pregunté sin poder contenerme

\- No - dijo Hans pacientemente - es una Moroi de la familia Ivashkov, y la Dhampir Astakhov

El apellido de esa Dhampir me sonaba familiar, claro, recordé, esa familia era conocida por ser una ex guardiana que se casó con un Moroi, sin embargo, sentía que algo se me escapaba.

\- La familia Ivashkov quiere mantener el incidente en secreto - dije aventurando los propósitos de mi presencia en este lugar

\- No precisamente, esta es una petición del Consejo de Guardianes en conjunto con la Academia St Vladimir - me dijo Hans

\- No logró comprender cuál es mi papel aquí - dije intentando sonar lo más educado posible

Hans procedió a contarme los detalles del incidente en el club, los Strigoi habían atacado el lugar, y cuando ellas junto con un guardián intentaban escapar se encontraron con un Strigoi, de alguna forma derribó al guardián y la chica Astakhov le hizo frente, lo que venía era confuso ya que de alguna forma ella había drenado la energía del Strigoi y lo más sorprendente, se había alimentado de él.

\- Se alimentó de un Strigoi? - dije un tanto exasperado

\- Esa chica Astakhov - dijo Hans más tranquilo de lo que yo estaba - tiene un extraño tipo de magia, ella absorbe la energía de las personas o seres que toca, también tiene colmillos

En ese momento recordé ese extraño rumor que circulaba desde hace años, desde que tenía memoria la verdad, de un Dhampir que tenía magia y colmillos, sin embargo nunca se supo quién era, o eso era lo que yo pensaba.

\- Le hemos seguido el rastro desde pequeña, sin embargo ahora que queda un año para su graduación, y por el reciente incidente, decidimos que hay que vigilarla más de cerca y comprender di debe o no convertirse en guardiana - dijo Hans resuelto

Me quedé en un estado de shock, era increíble que a sólo un año de terminar su formación estuviese la posibilidad de que no se graduaría, me imaginaba como debía sentirse alguien al comprender eso, encontrando mi voz volví a hablar.

\- Quieren que la vigile? - pregunté - que les informe lo que hace? - esperaba que no fuese eso, me hacía sentir como un espía

\- Más bien - dijo Hans - quiero que vayas y la ayudes a controlar su magia, es una excelente estudiante, tiene claro sus deberes, no debería de perderse por algo que está más allá de su poder

Me quedé impactado por verlo preocupado por una chica, pero comprendí que lo que decía era lo mismo que sentía yo, que no se podía decidir su futuro si no se le daba la oportunidad de hacerle frente a aquello que la afectaba.

\- Quiere que la entrene? - pregunté un poco más seguro

\- Así es - dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa - quiero que la ayudes lo más que puedas con su magia, por eso eres el único capacitado, no estas lejos de su edad por lo que debe ser fácil que se comunique contigo, aparte de eso debes protegerla

\- Protegerla de qué? - pregunté un poco nervioso

\- Se sí misma y de los demás, lo que pasó con ese Strigoi quedó en secreto, pero todos sabemos que se filtrará - dijo Hans un tanto molesto - y cuando eso pase, espero que no se derrumbe

Al principio no comprendí a que se refería, luego comprendí que los usuarios de magia a veces son un poco inestables, más aún los usuarios del espíritu, pero no sabiendo mucho de la magia de esta chica, más valía estar preparados.

\- Hay algo más - dijo Hans

\- Más aun? - pregunté sin poder contenerme

\- La señorita Izz Ivashkov, que era quien estaba en el incidente - dijo Hans - resultó ser una usuaria del espíritu

Otro Ivashkov? Pensé... Ya sabía del irremediable, sarcástico, fiestero y problemático Adrian Ivashkov que también era usuario del espíritu.

\- Ella y su primo Adrian se unirán a la Princesa Dragomir para estudiar el espíritu en una nueva clase, junto a ellos estará la joven Astakhov - dijo Hans - junto con la profesora de magia de la Academia, tú serás su profesor

\- Estaré encantado de ayudar - dije interesado con esta nueva información

\- Espero que puedas ayudarlos, pero recuerda que tu prioridad es Astakhov - me dijo Hans serio

Luego de toda la charla explicativa me entregó los expedientes de todos ellos, junto con información de sus amigos, sus horarios de clase, su familia... Me dijo que se los devolviera luego de estudiarlos y que pronto iría a St Vladimir.

Tomé todas las cosas y me fui al cuarto que me habían dado, leí los expedientes de la Princesa Vasilisa y de la señorita Ivashkov de forma rápida, con el de la novicia Astakhov me tomé mi tiempo, se llamaba Sevya Astakhov, sus padres eran la ex guardiana Eleni y un Moroi llamado Gav, ella tenía 16 años, media cerca de 1 metro 67 centímetros, tenía un espeso y voluminoso pelo castaño oscuro, sus ojos se veían grandes y expresivos, una nariz acorde a su rostro y unos labios que mostraban una sonrisa traviesa, me di cuenta que era bastante atractiva, pero saqué esos pensamientos de mi mente, aquí decía que ella poseía un tipo de magia que le permitía tomar la energía de las personas a las que tocaba, también que poseía colmillos y debía de alimentarse de sangre, el doble de un Moroi, me imaginé que eso era debido a que era una Dhampir y eso requería más comida, fuese cual fuese el tipo de esta, vi sus notas, eran sobresalientes en todas sus materias tanto normales como de batalla, tenía razón Hans cuando decía que era alguien con potencial que no debía desperdiciarse, debía de ayudarla, y esperaba que pudiese hacerlo.

(*)

Estaba recabando la mayor información posible con respecto a la magia elemental, al espíritu (que era mayormente respecto a San Vladimir), y también busqué magia humana, no era algo en lo que la mayoría de las personas de nuestro mundo conociera o siquiera creyese, pero tenía más de una prueba de que era una realidad, aunque eso lo mantenía solo para mi conocimiento, pero aun así tenía varios libros que servirían como una guía a lo que me estaba enfrentando, en ello me encontraba cuando llamaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante - dije mientras metía unos libros en cajas

\- Guardián Andreev, debe viajar de inmediato a St Vladimir - era Hans que venía a buscarme

\- Ha pasado algo? - pregunté debido a la cara de preocupación que tenía

\- Es hora de que comience a ayudar a esos chicos, su vuelo sale en media hora

Sin darme más información y con la cercana salida del avión comencé a guardar todo apresuradamente, lo bueno es que casi todo estaba empacado por si algo así ocurría, una vez listo llevando todas las pertenencias me subí en un jet rumbo a la Academia St Vladimir y a ayudar a Sevya Astakhov.


	24. Bonus Track II (continuación)

(*)

Mientras iba en el jet me preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado para ser llamado con tanta urgencia, no creía que fuese un ataque Strigoi, para eso hubiesen mandado un gran contingente, no sólo a mí.

Era avanzada la noche vampírica cuando llegue a St Vladimir, nada más poner un pie en el lugar se me acercaron dos guardianes, una mujer y un hombre bastante alto y de mirada seria, era imposible no reconocerlo, era Dimitri Belikov, él era una leyenda entre los guardianes.

\- Nos alegra que haya podido viajar de inmediato, soy Roberta, la jefa de los guardianes en St Vladimir - me estrechó la mano

\- Danila Andreev - dije a modo de presentación - que es lo que ha sucedido? - pregunté mientras caminábamos a los edificios

\- Ha habido un incidente con el espíritu - me dijo Dimitri

Entre los dos me contaron un extraño incidente ocurrido entre las chicas Ivashkov y Astakhov, en el cual esta última había absorbido el poder el espíritu de la primera para que no se hiciera daño, una reacción valiente, pero al mismo tiempo muy peligrosa.

\- En qué estado se encuentran? - quise saber

\- Izz está dormida, al parecer sólo es cansancio - dijo Dimitri - en cuanto a Sev...

Al parecer aquí todos la nombraban por el diminutivo de su nombre, hice un recordatorio para llamarla de esa forma, aunque al no obtener una respuesta de su estado no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío que me recorrió la espalda.

\- No está bien? – inquirí

\- Es un estado extraño - me dijo Roberta - entra y sale de la inconsciencia... Debo ir a tratar otros asuntos, Dimitri te explicará lo demás

La vi alejarse, Dimitri me acompañó a dejar las cosas en la que sería mi nueva habitación, mientras eso ocurría me iba poniendo al día de los hechos.

\- Como sabes, ella debe de tomar sangre - me dijo Dimitri - cuando empezó a utilizar la magia este año ocurrió que la necesitaba más de lo normal, de hecho tuve que detenerla antes de que hiciera algo peligroso - dijo serio

\- Ella no puede controlarse? - quise saber

\- No en ese momento y ahora debe ser igual, ella está siendo vigilada en la enfermería ya que se hiere a si misma - me contó

\- En qué forma? – pregunté

\- Se ha enterrado las uñas en su cuello fuertemente - dijo con preocupación - al parecer es debido a la sed

Me quede un rato en silencio procesando lo que me dijo, al parecer la sed de sangre era tanta que la garganta le molestaba, íbamos camino a la enfermería.

\- Crees que puede atacar a alguien? - quise saber

\- No lo sé - dijo sincero - pero es mejor irse con cuidado, ella es más poderosa de lo que se ve

No dije nada más, ya que estábamos llegando a la enfermería. Cuando entramos el edificio era un caos, vi a dos chicos que no paraban de discutir con que no se iban a alejar hasta saber cómo estaban ambas, reconocí a uno de ellos como Adrian Ivashkov, no les preste más atención, fui llevado a ver a Izz, leí el informe de la Doctora Olendzki y vi que todo estaba bien, estaba sedada en ese momento. Luego me condujeron donde estaba Sevya, ella estaba durmiendo inquieta, la doctora me dijo que los sedantes no habían sido de ayuda.

\- Eso debe ser a que la energía le permite diluir más rápido los efectos somníferos - dije observando la ficha

\- Es una interesante observación - dijo la doctora

Me fije que tenía el cuello vendado, en un momento abrió los ojos, sus pupilas estaba dilatadas al máximo, se sentó con rapidez y empezó a balbucear algo que ninguno de los que estábamos allí comprendió, luego ella se llevó las manos al cuello y comenzó a rasgar las vendas, Dimitri la recostó en la cama otra vez y la aferró por los hombros, no pude evitar acercarme.

\- No te hagas daño - le dije tomando sus manos

Ella me miró pero sin verme en absoluto, luchó unos minutos más y luego cayó otra vez en la inconsciencia. Me quedé estupefacto luego de ver el espectáculo, era posible que se recuperara? Quizás y había llegado demasiado tarde, al parecer no era el único que pensaba eso.

\- Crees que volverá en sí? - me preguntó Dimitri preocupado - he visto los efectos del lado oscuro del espíritu, y nunca fue nada como esto

Mi curiosidad se encendió al escuchar eso, pero este no era momento de satisfacerla, debía de intentar ayudar a Sev.

\- Hace cuanto que fue el incidente? – pregunté

\- Unas siete horas aproximadamente - dijo Dimitri

Anoté este dato en una libreta que había traído conmigo en la que tenía información relevante sobre Sevya, no sabía que era lo que debíamos esperar, si bien sabía más de magia que todas las personas que estaban en esta habitación, el absorber el lado oscuro del espíritu era lo menos estudiado y más impredecible que podía haber.

\- En quien has visto algo así? - le pregunté a Dimitri

\- En Rose - me dijo - ella tiene un lazo con la Princesa Vasilisa, y mediante el ella absorbe este lado oscuro

\- Cuánto tiempo han durado estos episodios? - quise saber

\- Sucede cuando absorbe más de lo que puede soportar, sólo es un momento hasta que vuelve a ser ella misma - dijo Dimitri con sus pensamientos lejos de la sala en la que estábamos - nunca ha sido de esta forma

\- Me quedaré vigilando - le dije a Dimitri - nadie puede venir a verla hasta que sepamos qué es lo que sucede

\- Volveré a ayudarte - me dijo Dimitri saliendo de la habitación

Me quede junto a Sev las horas que siguieron, iba y volvía de su estado de inconsciencia, a cada minuto lograba estar un poco más lúcida, o eso me pareció, sus pupilas iban poco a poco volviendo a la normalidad... luego de lo que pareció una eternidad la escuché hablar.

\- Izz? - dijo

Me sobresalté con su voz, era apenas un susurro pero la voz salía rasposa, había estado también pendiente de lo que le pasaba a Izz, como había dicho, ella solo necesitaba descansar.

\- No te preocupes - le dije sosteniendo sus manos - ella está bien, céntrate en volver

Luego de unos minutos cayó otra vez en la inconsciencia, me tomé un descanso en el que Dimitri se quedó junto con Sev, en ello me encontré con un chico en la entrada de la enfermería.

\- Cómo esta Sev? - me preguntó directamente

\- Tu eres? - pregunté receloso

\- Soy Mason Ashford, su amigo, de ambas - me explicó - ayude a traerlas aquí

\- Ellas están mejorando - dije no muy seguro - como las encontraste?

Mason me explicó cómo Adrian, ese chico estaba en todos lados, le había dicho que algo raro estaba pasando y las había encontrado a ambas en el suelo de la habitación de Sev, y las había llevado a la enfermería, sabía que era relacionado con la energía, y un incidente con una chica llamada Paloma, ella había divulgado que Sevya había bebido sangre de Strigoi.

\- Ahora puedo ir a verla? - quiso saber Mason

\- No es una buena idea en este momento - le dije volviendo a la enfermería - ella aún no está estable

\- Pero... - intentó decir

\- Cuando este mejor, podrás verla - le dije

Entré otra vez a la habitación.

\- Iré a ver cómo está Izz - me dijo Dimitri

Me senté junto a la cama de Sev, la vi abrir los ojos, ahora su mirada no estaba tan perdida como antes.

\- Me escuchas? - le pregunté, le tomé las manos esperando que fuese con ellas a su cuello - Intenta focalizarte, intenta volver

Luego de unos instantes logró decir una palabra.

\- Sed - dijo

Le solté las manos y busqué un vaso de agua que había en una mesa cercana, la acerqué a su boca, cuando tomó un poco se atragantó.

\- No - dijo apartando con un movimiento el vaso de agua

De improviso se enderezó en la cama, intenté que volviese a recostarse, agarro mi camisa con sus manos y se acercó a mi cuello, intenté reaccionar, pero quedé en estado de shock, más aún con las palabras que pronunció después, con sus labios a centímetros de mi cuello.

\- Sangre - dijo

Me quedé como una estatua sin saber qué hacer, vi a Dimitri entrado como una fiera a la habitación, la alejó de mí y le restringió el movimiento.

\- Tranquila Sev - le dijo Dimitri

\- Lo necesito - dijo ella ferozmente intentando alcanzarme

\- Pude que tengan todo listo - me dijo Dimitri - yo la llevaré

Al principio no comprendí a que se refería, luego supe que era sobre llevarla con los alimentadores, me levanté rápidamente y llegue donde había dos de ellos, esperaban ansiosos que alguien les enterrase los colmillos. Cuando se acercaron la cara de Sevya era aterradora, la sed la estaba dominando, cuando Dimitri la soltó prácticamente corrió al alimentador, él la ayudó a alejarse y la llevó al segundo, me impactó como él parecía que hacía algo completamente normal, me quede un poco impactado al ver a un Dhampir tomando sangre. Cuando ella terminó Dimitri la llevó de vuelta a la habitación, me quedé un poco alejado, estaba intentando controlarme a mí mismo, una cosa era que te contaran lo que ella hacía, otra era verlo con mis propios ojos. Cuando vi que él salió de la habitación me acerqué, quería hablar con ella.

\- Estas despierta? - pregunté al entrar

Ella le había preguntado por mí a Dimitri, se acordaba de que la había estado cuidando, su sentido del humor me golpeo un poco, pero seguí el juego, me dijo que haría lo que hizo de nuevo, sin importar las consecuencias, ni con quién o qué tuviese que luchar, eso me inspiró aún más a ayudarla, un sentimiento de empatía me embargo precipitadamente, quería saber mucho más, aunque se puso esquiva cuando hable sobre los Strigoi, y lo que ya había averiguado, que la sangre de ellos la fortalecía, pensaba seriamente que si hubiese bebido sangre de Strigoi esto no habría pasado, ella empezó a enojarse, por lo que dejamos la conversación a medias, la dejé sola en su habitación y me alejé.

Hablé con la Doctora Olendzki y le dije que ella ya estaba bien, que Sevya sólo tenía que descansar, que había pasado el peligro con respecto a las consecuencias del espíritu, por lo que me iba a ir a poner en orden lo que había averiguado. Ese sentimiento por querer ayudarla y protegerla se hizo más fuerte, recordé sus ojos café que brillaban con emoción al hablar de proteger a las personas que ella quería, eso me había embriagado, debía cuidarla, necesitaba cuidarla, iba a dar todo de mi parte para hacerlo.


	25. Bonus Track III

Mason

Estaba en el corredor del dormitorio Dhampir cuando me di cuenta de que Adrian venía bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad, estaba pálido, más aún de lo normal en un Moroi, me acerqué de inmediato.

\- Qué está mal? - le pregunté reteniéndolo del brazo

Al principio me pareció que iba a seguir corriendo, pero no lo hizo

\- Tienes que venir rápido

Dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, me asombró lo rápido que lo hacía, extrañamente me llevó a la habitación de Sev, abrió la puerta desesperado, cuando vi la escena me quedé con la boca abierta, estaba Sev en el suelo, boca arriba desmayada, a una corta distancia estaba Izz en el mismo estado

\- Qué pasó aquí? - pregunté cuando recuperé la voz

Mientras Adrian me explicaba lo que había pasado me acerqué a Izz, le saqué el pelo del rostro, me tranquilicé un poco al notar que respiraba, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomé en mis brazos.

\- Vamos - le dije a Adrian - debemos llevarlas a la enfermería

Vi como me seguía con Sev en brazos, a medida que salíamos del edificio y cruzábamos el campus para llegar a la enfermería, veía que todos nos miraban estupefactos y murmuraban que era lo que podría haber pasado, no les presté atención, sólo me importaba que ellas recibieran ayuda cuanto antes. Cuando cruzamos la puerta de la enfermería con gran alboroto, la Doctora Olendzki nos miró extrañada pero se puso a trabajar de inmediato, nos indicó las camillas donde podíamos recostarlas y nos pidió salir para examinarlas.

\- Crees que van a estar bien? - me dijo Adrian asustado

\- Creo que eso me lo puedes responder si ves sus auras, o me equivoco? - le pregunté

\- La de Izz se ve tranquila, un poco apagada pero bien... la de Sev... - se quedó en silencio

\- Que pasa con ella? - quise saber, su silencio me puso nervioso

\- Su aura está rodeada de oscuridad, no se ve nada de la de ella - dijo asustado

No pude seguir preguntando sobre eso ya que aparecieron Roberta y Dimitri en el lugar, nos empezaron a interrogar sobre lo que les había pasado, contestamos sus preguntas de la mejor forma posible, y juntos esperamos a lo que la Doctora Olendzki tuviese que decir.

\- Ellas están bien - nos dijo - no tienen ningún daño físico, la señorita Ivashkov esta descansado, le di un calmante, con unas horas de sueño estará bien

\- Que hay de Sev? - preguntó Adrian sin poder contenerse

\- Astakhov entra y sale de la inconsciencia, aunque no puedo decir que sea ella misma, está en un estado extraño - dijo preocupada - los sedantes no funcionaron, por lo que hay que tenerla vigilada

\- Yo me quedaré junto a ella - dijo Adrian

\- No es posible que eso pase - dijo Roberta - puede ser un riesgo si no puede controlarla... creo que es hora de que llamemos a Hans - le dijo a Dimitri

\- Yo me quedaré con ella hasta que pueda llegar - le dijo Dimitri a Roberta

Estuve a un paso de preguntar qué era lo que tenía que ver Hans en todo esto, pero se movieron con suma eficacia, Dimitri ignoro la petición de Adrian de que él podía vigilar a Sev, por lo que al poco rato nos quedamos los dos en la recepción esperando por novedades.

Después de muchas horas me dejaron finalmente ver a Izz, ella había despertado sólo unos minutos antes, y para mi alivio parecía ser ella misma.

\- Hola - me dijo débilmente cuando aparecí en la puerta

\- Nos has dado un susto terrible - me acerqué y me senté a los pies de su cama

\- No recuerdo que fue lo que pasó - dijo confundida - sólo que había muchos rumores sobre lo que había pasado en las vacaciones, y eso me hizo enojar - apretó los puños

\- Tranquila - le tomé la mano - da igual lo que diga el resto de la gente, debes de preocuparte en estar bien

\- Y Sev? - quiso saber

\- Ella está aquí al lado - señalé al otro cubículo - ella te ayudó a controlar el espíritu

\- Lo hizo? Está bien? - intentó levantarse, no la dejé

\- Está descansando - le dije sin querer preocuparla - estará bien, al igual que tu

Me quedé al lado de ella un rato más hablando de cosas sin importancia para distraerla, era una persona muy agradable, me gustaba el hacerla reír y estar cerca de ella, cuando nos despedimos fuimos prácticamente expulsados del lugar junto con Adrian, nos dijeron que ella y Sev iban a estar mejor, pero que Sev no recibiría visitas por el momento, por lo que no nos quedó de otra que ir a nuestras habitaciones, intenté descansar pero no pude hacerlo, me preocupaban las consecuencias de esta magia, y quería seguir distrayendo a Izz de sus problemas, quería cuidarla y que nadie la hiriese o hiciese rabiar.

Pude seguir yendo a la enfermería los días que siguieron, pude visitar a Izz, pero no a Sev, un nuevo guardián, llamado Danila Andreev, tenía la exclusividad del cuidado de ella, al parecer entendía del tema, y nos dijo que se recuperaría, no me quedó de otra que conformarme con su palabra.

El día que dieron a Izz de alta la acompañé como que fuese una sombra a través del campus, a nuestra alrededor todos hablaban del incidente, aunque nadie sabía que era lo que había pasado, la llevé hasta su habitación.

\- No dejes que Sev salga sola de la enfermería - me dijo un tanto desesperada

\- Crees que se pondrá a golpear gente? - le pregunté entretenido

\- Esto es serio - me dijo mirándome fijamente - no quiero que escuche todo eso, sabes que le afecta aunque ella diga que no

Tuve un pequeño recuerdo de cómo había sido ella hace años cuando nos hicimos amigos, siempre estaba sola, retraída, todos la ignoraban con miedo por sus extrañas características, una vez que se sintió en confianza con nosotros empezó a relucir su personalidad juguetona y despreocupada, y junto con ello una fuerza para defenderse de los demás. Entendí de pronto por qué Izz no quería que ella estuviese sola, si bien no la conocía tanto como todos nosotros, la entendía muy bien.

\- Estaré con ella... - le dije a Izz resuelto - seré su chaperón

\- Gracias Mason - dijo y me abrazó

\- No te preocupes, estarán bien, nosotros estaremos con ustedes - la envolví en mis brazos y acaricié su pelo

Nos quedamos así unos minutos más, su contacto me hizo sentir una serie de cosquillas en el estómago, era una sensación extraña pero me gustaba, me despedí de ella y volví a mi habitación.

Una vez sólo me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado, y en lo mucho que me preocupaba Izz, al pensar en la sensación de cosquillas mi mente viajó hasta Rose, mi amiga pero siempre había querido pasar al siguiente nivel con ella, claro que se notaba que Rose nunca me había mirado de la misma forma en que yo la miraba a ella, puse en paralelo los sentimientos por ella y los que había despertado Izz estos días, me tire de espaldas a la cama aturdido, estaba empezando a sentir cosas por Izz y estaban ganando terreno en las que sentía por Rose... Mi cabeza era un lío, y al parecer también mi corazón.

(*)

Como me había pedido Izz, el día en que dieron el alta a Sev fui a buscarla, quise distraerla de las miradas y murmullos del resto, pero resultó que ella terminó distrayéndome a mí con una historia, me reí tanto que me llegó a doler el estómago con sus ocurrencias de una orgía en la que estábamos involucrados en vez del incidente con el espíritu, y sin querer averiguó algo de lo que sentía por Izz, aunque intenté que no se notara, ella tenía muy buena lectura de la gente.

Ese día en la noche tuvimos una "reunión" en la habitación de Adrian, fue un momento en que nos pudimos olvidar de todos los problemas, veía como Izz y Sev sonreían, y eso me dejaba tranquilo. Aunque había cierto coqueteo entre Adrian y Sev que no me gustaba mucho, o quizás era porque estaba un poco ebria y debía de cuidarla, como haya sido, al menos me preocupé de que no pasase nada y todos volvimos a salvo a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Al día siguiente, sin embrago, nos dieron una paliza en los entrenamientos, de una u otra forma nuestros profesores, o al menos Dimitri y Danila, se habías percatado de nuestra resaca, por lo que nos hicieron trabajar el doble

Danila

Cuando vi llegar a Sevya y a su grupo de amigos ese día por la mañana tuve que contenerme de no llamarles la atención frente a todos, se les notaba a la distancia que estaban pasando por una resaca de las grandes, al parecer se las habían arreglado para conseguir alcohol, y tenía al principal sospechoso de ello, Adrian Ivashkov, él siempre expelía olor a alcohol, si bien decían que lo hacía para aplacar el espíritu, había formas mejores de hacerlo que lanzarse a la bebida.

Estaba observándolos de cerca cuando una chica, que me dijeron se llamaba Paloma, se enfrentó con Sevya por sus heridas en el cuello, ella las había descuidado y estaban sangrando, no las dejé continuar con la pelea y me llevé a Sevya a uno de los baños del gimnasio, intente ser amable, pero su descuido y lo que había pasado con el alcohol me enojó más de lo que debería, por lo que la deje con unas cosas para que se limpiase sus heridas, y en vez de ayudarla, cosa que quería hacer, la dejé allí sola.

Cuando terminaron las clases me dediqué a observarla, estaba preocupado por su ingesta de sangre, hace un par de días que no veía a los alimentadores, y con su estado anterior, eso no era bueno, pensando que iba a tener que arrastrarla a alimentarse, me sorprendió encontrarla caminar por su voluntad a la sala de los alimentadores. Esa hostilidad con la que habíamos hablado unas horas antes, al parecer había dado pie a lo que serían nuestras conversaciones futuras, porque estaba de un genio terrible, me dejó petrificado cuando dijo que había ido porque estaba pensando en echarme los colmillos. A pesar de su comentario la esperé en el lugar, debía de intentar tener respuestas sobre ella, quería saber lo que le pasaba, lo que sentía, lo que le preocupaba, pero ella no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, pensaba que solo lo hacía por molestarla. Cuando Adrian Ivashkov llegó a nuestro lado mi temperamento estuvo a punto de explotar, él era una mala influencia, se lo dije de una forma sutil, ella con su inteligencia capto la indirecta y se alejó de mí llevándose a Adrian con ella.

La vi más tarde en la clase de magia, pero no me dirigí directamente a ella, estuve observando alrededor, viendo a cada uno de sus amigos, ya había hablado con cada uno de ellos, pero esperaba aprender de su comportamiento más de lo que ellos me podían decir por iniciativa propia.

Mason

Cuando escuché a Izz que quería realizar una locura no pude evitar poner un tono coqueto en mi pregunta, lo cual desató en una serie de otros comentarios de los que estaban en la habitación de Adrian, pero al mirarla a los ojos supe que no tenía nada que ver con eso, sino con salir de la Academia, ella estaba decidida, y yo deseaba cuidarla, por eso me dejé convencer, mi espíritu aventurero exigía el salir de ese lugar, luego de más conversación Adrian y Sev se nos unieron.

Me impresionó como es que Izz ocupaba el espíritu para que los guardianes nos dejasen salir, cuando estuvimos fuera conseguimos hacer auto-stop y barajando nuestras posibilidades decidimos irnos a un hotel un rato hasta que abrieran las tiendas.

Cuando estuvimos en el centro comercial nos separamos de Adrian y Sev, no me sentía muy seguro con respecto a eso, pero Izz me dio a entender que estarían bien.

\- Qué quieres hacer mientras? – le pregunté mientras ella se detenía en algunas vitrinas

\- No es como si pudiésemos llegara con muchas cosas – dijo ella mirando una vitrina de series con pena – no podríamos explicar de dónde han salido las compras

\- Tienes razón en eso – convine

\- Aun tienes hambre? – me preguntó de pronto

\- Un poco – le dije sintiendo mi estómago rugir

\- Creo que sé dónde podemos ir – me dijo con una sonrisa

\- Pero quedamos de ir a comer con Sev y Adrian – le recordé

\- No es ese tipo de comida el que tengo en mente – me dijo con una sonrisa pícara

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su comentario, ni que se me pasaran una serie de imágenes en que era lo que podíamos hacer nosotros solos, pero sacudí todo eso de mi mente y la seguí, sin evitar mirar por las posibles amenazas. Entró a una tienda y me quedé impresionado con la variedad de dulces que había.

\- Esto es el paraíso – dijo Izz

No dije nada, era la primera vez que veía tanta golosina junta, me fije en Izz y sonreí, ella estaba con sus ojos brillantes caminando entre los pasillos sin saber que elegir.

\- Conoces todos los sabores? – le pregunté entretenido

\- No, pero puedo intentar comprar un poco de todo – dijo ella

Miré otra vez alrededor

\- Creo que te haría falta un saco nivel Santa para llevar todo – le dije riendo

\- Entonces tendré que comerlos aquí – me sonrió

Nos pusimos a sacar uno que otro dulce de los que nos llamaban la atención, ella sonreía más de lo que la había visto hacerlo en la Academia, me hizo comer unos cuantos dulces, en verdad eran muy bueno, en un momento un poco de algodón de azúcar le quedó en la orilla de su boca, suavemente llevé mi mano a sus labios, ella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y un tinte rosado se posó en sus mejillas, algo se removió dentro de mí y llevé mis labios a los de ella, deposité un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

\- Y eso? – dijo ella sin contenerse

\- No lo sé – le dije sincero – sólo quise hacerlo

Ella no dijo nada más, sólo me sonrió, seguimos en esa tienda un rato más y cuando escuchó mi estómago rugir una vez más me dijo que nos dirigiésemos al restaurant, mi cabeza estaba un poco revuelta con los sentimientos que Izz había despertado, junto con eso sentí un calor espaciándose por mi pecho. Cuando estábamos comiendo me fijé que algo pasaba entre Sev y Adrian, Izz me dijo que si no me daba cuenta de lo obvio, que ellos estaban juntos, quedé en shock, siempre pensé que lo de ellos eran sólo bromas, al parecer me equivocaba.

El volver a la Academia se nos complicó un poco, por lo que llegamos a los alrededores cuando ya era de noche, con Sev nos pusimos en formación estándar para defender a Izz y Adrian por si éramos atacados, un ruido a nuestro alrededor nos sobresaltó y vimos con gran sorpresa y horror como se nos acercaba un Strigoi.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue en cámara rápida, Izz detuvo al Strigoi con su magia, y Sev empezó a gritarme que me llevase a Adrian e Izz a la Academia, intenté detenerla pero estaba segura y sabía que tenía que proteger a los Moroi antes que a nosotros. Sin dudar cuando Izz dejó de ocupar su magia la tomé de la cintura y con ayuda de Adrian corrimos a la Academia, al poco rato Izz pudo moverse por su cuenta.

\- No podemos dejarla ahí – dijo Adrian

\- Cuando ambos estén seguros en la Academia volveré a ayudarla – le dije a ambos

\- Podemos ayudarte – me dijo Izz

\- Es mejor que asegures el lugar para que podamos entrar – le dije seguro

No discutimos más porque estábamos llegando a los límites de la Academia, había un par de guardianes, Izz se acercó a uno y Adrian al otro, los enviaron en otra dirección, al fin estábamos dentro de St Vladimir.

\- Volveré por Sev – les dije

\- Iré contigo – me dijo Adrian

\- Es más seguro que te quedes aquí – le dije serio

\- Estamos perdiendo tiempo discutiendo esto – me dijo él

\- Vayan ambos – dijo Izz perdiendo la paciencia – yo veré que no se acerqué nadie

Volvimos otra vez entre los bosques, a un kilómetro de distancia más o menos encontramos a Sev, se le veía agotada y enferma, al principio ni siquiera nos reconoció, logramos llegar de vuelta a la Academia sin más inconvenientes, al parecer la energía del Strigoi la había sobrepasado, con un poco más del uso del espíritu logramos ponernos en movimiento a la habitación de Izz, no los acompañé todo el camino porque debía de ir a avisar a los demás que habíamos llegado, preguntando por aquí y por allá los encontré en una de las salas para ver películas.

\- Han vuelto! – dijo Lissa aliviada, al verme mejor preguntó – ha pasado algo?

Le di un rápido informe de lo sucedido, omití que el Strigoi siguiera con vida porque me imaginaba a Rose corriendo a ir a liquidarlo, por ende dije que estaba muerto, o algo así, lo bueno es que estaban prestando más atención a como estaba Sev que al vampiro malvado que nos había atacado, o al menos intentado.

\- Debemos llevar a un alimentador a la habitación de Izz – les dije

\- Como pretendes hacer eso? – preguntó Rose

\- Bueno Adrian hará algo – dije no muy seguro

\- Van a necesitar distracción – dijo Lissa

\- Quizás pueda ayudar en eso – dijo Christian

Christian me dijo que esperaría más apartado para hacer un pequeño incendio en uno de los contenedores de basura, así podríamos sacar a la alimentadora

\- Cuando vuelvan iré contigo a ver a Sev – me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos por lo que estaba a punto de hacer

\- De acuerdo – le dije

Fui a buscar a Adrian, y como Christian había dicho, inició un fuego que pronto generó un ir y venir de personas, en eso aprovechamos con Adrian de sacar a la alimentadora, cuando llegamos a la habitación y Sev se alimentó, Izz me ayudó a volverla a la sala de alimentadores, a los pocos segundo se nos unió Christian, venía con una sonrisa

\- Eso fue muy entretenido – dijo mirando donde aún salían volutas de humo de un contenedor

\- Y destructivo – dijo Izz con una sonrisa

\- Vamos a ver cómo es que sigue esta Dhampir loca – dijo Christian empezando a subir las escaleras

Al llegar a la habitación Sev y Adrian no estaban perdiendo el tiempo, se estaban besando apasionadamente sobre la cama, la cara que puso Christian me hizo soltar una carcajada, quitando la importancia de esa visión, Sev nos contó que había encontrad una forma de liberarse de la energía, lo cual se lo enseñó a Christian, quien estaba bastante sorprendido.

Luego de todos esos altos y bajos al fin me pude retirar a mi habitación, estaba cansado en extremo, habían sido muchas emociones para las últimas veinticuatro horas, sin embargo lo que más recordaba era la sensación en mi cuerpo al rozar los labios de Izz, ello me sacó una genuina sonrisa antes de caer dormido.


	26. Bonus Track IV

Danila

Estaba haciendo mi recorrido usual por el campus cuando vi a Sevya salir del dormitorio Moroi, sin mirar a nadie se dirigió a toda velocidad a la biblioteca, sin pensármelo dos veces la seguí, la encargada me miró con recelo ya que quedaba poco para que cerrara el lugar, pero no presté atención, tenía privilegios en este lugar, me impresionó ver a Sevya en el área de magia

\- Maldito espíritu tan poco estudiado!

Escuché que refunfuñaba en voz alta mientras repasada con sus dedos los títulos de los libros que tenía enfrente, esbocé una leve sonrisa ya que sabía que lo que buscaba no lo encontraría allí.

\- Que es lo que buscas? – le pregunté

Le di una sonrisa sarcástica a su cometarios con respecto a estar con la guardia en alto, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír cuando nombro a los Strigoi, quise saber que era lo que buscaba por lo que le pregunté otra vez, aunque sabía que no me contestaría, me tocó sorprenderme cuando no me contestó y me observó, me sentí como si estuviese pasando por un escáner con su mirada, tuve que reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad para evitar ponerme nervioso.

\- Danila – me dijo suavemente en un tono que nunca ocupaba conmigo

Intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras en la que era obvio que su interés se remetía únicamente a obtener la información que necesitaba, intenté alejarme, pero se puso a caminar a mi lado, supe que era mi oportunidad para entenderla y que se acercará a mí, para que me permitiese cuidarla, cuando ella comprendió mis intenciones quiso irse.

\- Espera – la jalé del brazo para impedir que se fuera – lleguemos a un acuerdo

\- Qué clase de acuerdo? – quiso saber – quieres sexo a cambio de información?

Su sugerencia hizo que me ruborizara, era increíble las cosas que se le ocurrían a esta chica, su sentido del humor a veces me encontraba con la guardia baja

\- Ja ja ja que graciosa – le dije quitándole importancia a su comentario – sesiones de estudio, hablamos de tu magia, de tu ansiedad de sangre, podemos practicar lucha, así tendrás la oportunidad de golpearme

Ella se cruzó de brazos y la vi sopesar sus posibilidades

\- La idea me está tentando – dijo al cabo – qué tendré a cambio?

\- Todo – vi la cara de picardía que colocó por lo que especifiqué – todo lo que sé, todo lo que está en los libros y lo que pueda averiguar con respecto a lo que buscas

Casi podía ver como los engranajes de su cabeza se movían barajando todas las opciones e implicancias de esta oportunidad, cuando al fin aceptó tuve que evitar sonreír por el triunfo, le dije que podíamos ir de inmediato a buscar lo que quería a mi habitación, que no se preocupara por el toque de queda. Al llegar a la habitación se sentó en el sillón y conversamos un rato sobre lo que quería averiguar, sobre ella misma y la magia en general, cuando la acompañé a la habitación quedé satisfecho con los avances, al menos estábamos pasando ya la etapa de hostilidad.

(*)

Estos días había estado meditando si debía o no darle un regalo a Sevya por su cumpleaños, llevábamos unas cuantas sesiones por nuestro trato y el ánimo estaba menos tenso que de costumbre, luego de pensarlo por vez numero mil, tomé el teléfono y marqué a alguien con el que no hablaba hace un tiempo.

\- Hola? – contentó un hombre al otro lado del teléfono

\- Señor Jacir – le dije contento – habla Danila Andreev

\- Danila – dijo feliz luego de unos segundos – te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre

\- Es la costumbre Alid – le dije – lamento la forma en que tuve que partir, pero me necesitaban para una asignación urgente

\- Es relacionado con la magia? – me preguntó con interés

\- Así es – le dije

\- De qué trata? – quiso saber

Eran tantos los secretos relacionados con la magia que me había contado Alid Jacir, que no escatime en contarle detalles, después de todo él era una persona en la cual confiaba, además era un usuario del espíritu y estaba a punto de pedirle un favor.

\- Ella suena como un dolor en el culo – dijo él sin poder evitarlo

\- Es solo la impresión que quiere dar, en el fondo es diferente – le dije seguro

\- Te gusta esta chica? – me preguntó directamente

\- Claro que no, son otros los sentimientos que ella me despierta – le dije aunque me sonrojé – siento que merece una oportunidad

\- Okey – dijo Alid sin creerme

\- Quería pedirte un favor al respecto – le dije sin rodeos – como te dije ella debe luchar con su magia y la energía le nubla la mente, crees que podrías encantar una joya que la ayude con eso

No me respondió al instante, lo meditó unos minutos

\- Está bien, la haré y la enviaré a la Academia – me dijo al fin – pero tengo una condición

\- Lo que sea – le dije sin dudarlo

\- Nadie puede saber que fui yo quien lo hizo, conozco los contactos de la Princesa Dragomir – me dijo – sé que quiere hablar con más usuarios del espíritu

\- No hay problema, no le revelaré tu identidad a nadie – prometí

Hablamos un poco más sobre otras cosas de nuestro interés, y cuando corté me sentí bien por conseguir la joya para ayudar a Sevya.

(*)

El día del cumpleaños de Sevya me encontré con sus padres en la fiesta

\- Guardián Andreev – me saludó Eleni, su madre – sabemos el gran trabajo que está realizando con nuestra hija

\- Es mi deber – le dije

\- Sabemos que ella es un poco complicada de tratar – me dijo Gav, el padre de Sevya – pero es solo cosa de paciencia

\- Eso ya lo tengo claro – les dije con una sonrisa

\- Te ha hablado de lo que descubrió? – me dijo Eleni misteriosa

\- Sobre qué? – le dije sin entender

Me hablaron a grandes rasgos sobre algo que Sevya había descubierto de su magia, pero no me dieron detalles, solo me dijeron que intentara que me lo contará, dije que haría mi mayor esfuerzo.

El resto de la noche me la pase hablando con los otros guardianes y observando, cuando la fiesta terminó me quedé cerca de la salida, para que cuando Sevya saliera poder entregarle mi regalo, sin embargo, sin querer, escuché una conversación entre ella y sus padres, en la que hablaban de las personas con las que se juntaban y de Adrian Ivashkov, que si ella tenía interés en él, luego la conversación dio un giro extraño a las putas de sangre, y a los pocos segundos salió Sevya hecha una furia y con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos. El verla de esa forma me encogió el corazón, era mucha la pena que estaba manejando, casi podía verla empequeñecerse bajo el peso de esta. Antes de poder moverme apareció Mason y se la llevó. Decidí que lo mejor era esperar al entreno de mañana, quizás el estar con sus amigos la alegrara un poco.

(*)

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Sevya no apareció en el entreno no me sorprendí, me imaginé que estaría aun durmiendo luego de la noche anterior, me debatí entre dejarla descansar e ir a buscarla, la segunda opción ganó. Llegué a su habitación y llamé a la puerta, tuve que hacerlo varias veces.

\- Astakhov! Estás ahí? – pregunté

Llamé a la puerta otra vez, al fin luego de un rato me contestó

\- Ya voy! – dijo ella

Luego de unos minutos apareció en la puerta con todo el pelo enmarañado y cara de sueño envuelta en una bata, no pude evitar mirarla de arriba abajo.

\- Llevo llamándote una hora! – le dije

Como esperaba ella dijo que estaba cansada, pensé que se iba a disculpar de entrenar, pero al contrario dijo que en una hora nos veríamos en el gimnasio, sin poder evitarlo le dije que le tenía una sorpresa, pero no le di detalles.

Con una sonrisa me fui a cambiar por una ropa más cómoda, puse en mi bolso de deportes la pulsera que me había mandado Alid y fui al gimnasio a esperarla. Cuando llegó se le iluminó la cara al ver que sería una sesión de lucha, no pude evitar recordarle la conversación son sus padres ayer, lo que generó esa hostilidad en ella otra vez, el estar a la defensiva, el demostrar que podía cuidarse sola, lo que puso de manifiesto cuando empezó a ocupar su magia conmigo.

\- Puedo hacer más de lo que ellos y tu piensan! – me dijo

Se le notaba la ira en su voz, y comenzó a tomar mi energía poco a poco

\- Sev… - intenté decir para que se detuviese

\- Todos creen que necesito que me cuiden, y no es así – me dijo ella sin soltarme – puedo tomar la energía de un Strigoi, aun sin matarlo puedo dejarlo fuera de combate, si bebo su sangre puedo diluir los efectos de tanta magia

\- Detente… - le pedí con miedo, me sentía débil, muy débil, a cada momento era peor la sensación

\- A un Strigoi no puedo matarlo si absorbo toda su energía, no sé qué pasará con otros seres

\- Sev… es… suficiente – exigí

El tono con el que me dijo las palabras anteriores me erizó los vellos del cuello y la espalda, no era la voz de ella, estaba siendo embriagada por la energía. Cuando me soltó no pude evitar decirle que estaba loca, que jamás iba a poder cuidar a nadie, eso era obvio con la actitud que tenía.

\- Estoy intentando probar un punto – me dijo ella exultante de energía

Se acercó a mi otra vez y me tomó del brazo, esperé que ocupase otra vez su magia, estaba a punto de desmayarme, el miedo me embargaba, sin embargo esta vez sentí que la energía volvía a mí, esto era lo que había descubierto, que también podía devolver la energía, o más bien entregarla, fui recuperándome de a poco y me puse de pie, olvidé todo lo malo, estaba fascinado por este descubrimiento, las penurias de los minutos anteriores valían la pena.

\- Mis padres querían que me ayudases con lo que había averiguado – me dijo – pues esto es

Cuando dejó de ocupar la magia la vi tambalearse un poco, pero no me dejó ayudarla, caminó lento hasta una de las bancas y se sentó, se le notaba que estaba mareada, le pedí disculpas por lo que le dije, ella en cambio dijo que no importaba, que ella sabía que yo estaba en la Academia para saber si era capaz o no de cuidar a alguien, le dije que la iba a ayudar en lo que pudiese, también que me esperara, que tenía algo para ella. Fui donde había dejado mi bolso y saqué la bolsita con la pulsera, volví donde estaba Sevya.

\- Espero que te sea de utilidad – le dije entregándole la bolsita

\- Una pulsera? – dijo ella como esperando algo más

\- Póntela – le dije soltando una pequeña risa, me entretenía su poco interés

Cuando se la colocó supo que estaba encantada, le dije que estaba impregnada con espíritu y que le iba a ayudar a mantener su cabeza clara de la energía, y tal como le prometí a Alid, no le dije quien la había hecho. Cuando ella me dio un abrazo me sorprendí, se disculpó por su actitud, le dije que no me importaba, y luego de eso nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a descansar, habíamos avanzado mucho este día, y estaba más que feliz de poder ayudarla.


	27. Chapter 21

(*)

Como se acercaba Navidad los profesores nos estaban haciendo trabajar más duro que de costumbre, creo que era por el incipiente descanso, insisto en que ello era solo envidia por nuestros ratos de ocio, bueno, si alguna vez me pusieran de instructora, creo que me vengaría de la misma forma... Hay que ser realistas!. En cuanto a los acontecimientos, no sabría decir si fue por lo que dijeron Jesse y Ralf sobre estar pendiente de nuestros movimientos, o porque sabían de nuestra escapada, no sé si era coincidencia o qué pero los veía en todas partes, eran peor que una sombra, aunque estoy pensando que es solo paranoia, ellos no tienen las habilidades de Danila para multiplicarse por el campus.

Desde que se habían reunido Izz, Adrian y Lissa y conversado sobre la posibilidad de encantar joyas de plata se habían desgastado en intentos, aunque por ahora no habíamos podido probar nada en específico, yo sabía que al menos los primos Ivashkov estaban en plan de hacer encantos de ocultamiento para las futuras expediciones, de las cuales cada día hablaban con más entusiasmo, yo hacía oídos sordos a todo ello, aunque estaba preparada a entrar en acción en cualquier momento.

\- Cuando salgamos la próxima vez podremos ocultarnos de mejor forma - dijo Izz emocionada

\- Si tú lo dices - le dije sin ánimo de darle cuerda - tu eres la experta

\- Vamos que tú también eres importante en todo esto - dijo con una sonrisa

\- Si tomamos en cuenta que quieres que vaya mordiendo Strigoi - le dije acostándome sobre una mesa

\- Hablando de eso - dijo Adrian que estaba cerca - has empezado a practicar con la estaca?

\- Por mi parte si - le dije, y era verdad había practicado en mi habitación - pero no sé cómo pedirle a algún profesor que me enseñe a estacar, como explico que tengo una estaca en primer lugar? - quise saber

\- Es un buen punto - dijo Rose que también estaba allí - podrías pedirle a Danila, de seguro no se negará

\- No te podría negar nada - dijo Adrian solo para mí

\- Otra vez lo mismo? - le dije cansada - no creo que sea una buena idea - le dije a Rose - al menos no aún

\- Quizás le podamos decir a Misha cuando lo veamos - sugirió Izz

\- No es un mal plan, considerando que él presenció todo - dije tomando la idea como la mejor opción

\- Oye Izz - dijo Lissa de pronto, tenía mi pulsera en las manos - tu poder de tocar las cosas y saber de dónde vienen...

\- Qué pasó con eso? – dije medio a la defensiva, hace poco le habíamos contado a Danila y la profesora Carmack de este descubrimiento

\- La psicometría? - dijo Izz mirándome

\- Si - dijo Lissa - podrías ocupar tu poder con la pulsera, para saber quién es el usuario del espíritu?

Miré a Izz, no se me había ocurrido el preguntarle sobre ello, la verdad es que Lissa había tenido una buena idea, pero algo en mi interior no quería que todos supiesen, quien sea que haya encantado esa pulsera le había hecho un favor a Danila para mí, quería que esa información permaneciera anónima, aunque debo admitir que el bichito de la duda me estaba carcomiendo.

\- Podría probar - dijo Izz

Tomó la pulsera entre sus manos y cerró los ojos, Lissa y Adrian la miraban expectantes, seguían queriendo poder aprender a usar ese poder.

\- Puedo ver que es un hombre - dijo Izz

\- Algo más? – quiso saber Lissa

\- Sólo eso, no lo había visto antes - respondió Izz, me devolvió la pulsera

\- Bueno al menos sabemos que es hombre - dijo Rose con ánimo

\- Si pudieses saber su nombre - dijo Adrian pensativo

\- No es así como funciona - le dijo Izz - no es como que vea la vida de la gente y sus datos personales

\- Si fuera por eso podríamos convertirnos en millonarios - les dije a todos medio aliviada de que no nos pudiese dar más detalles - así hacemos estafas y nos ponemos en plan de piratas espirituales – sonreí

\- Solo a ti se te pueden ocurrir esas cosas - me dijo Rose

\- Lo sé, y es por ellos que todos son felices a mi alrededor - dije suficiente

\- El problema es que no sabes si nos reímos de ti o contigo - dijo Adrian, todos rieron

\- Tendré presente su comentario Lord Ivashkov -le dije amenazante - muy presente

\- Eso no suena bien para ti Adrian - le dijo Rose entretenida

(*)

Iba saliendo de uno de los entrenamientos con Danila, trabajábamos un poco la magia y la lucha, era bueno considerando que tenía que aprender a controlar ambas partes, aunque mis manos estaban sufriendo las consecuencias de todo esto, como dije, debía de tener contacto piel con piel para activar mi magia, no podía ocupar guantes en la lucha como los demás guardianes.

\- Mis manos parecen las de una anciana - le dije a Danila cuando terminamos de entrenar

\- Nada que un poco de crema no pueda solucionar - dijo quitándole importancia

\- Lo dices solo porque los callos ya son algo normal para ti - le dije un poco amurrada - a mí me gustan mis manos lindas

\- Debiste de elegir otra profesión - me dijo serio

\- Ya saliste con tus pesadeces - le dije aumentando mi resentimiento - acaso tengo opciones? o ser guardiana o puta de sangre... con la segunda al menos podría pintarme las uñas

\- Solo tú podrías bromear con eso - me dijo medio espantado

\- Hay que tomarse la vida con humor - le dije con una sonrisa - al menos mientras se pueda, además unos cuantos moretones en el cuello son buena paga por unas manos lindas

\- Ojala fuese sólo eso - me dijo Danila un poco triste

Iba a interrogarlo por su repentino cambio de humor cuando una multitud en medio del patio llamó nuestra atención, al parecer era una pelea o algo por el estilo.

\- Será mejor que me adelante - dijo Danila apurando el paso y volviendo a su pose de seriedad de guardián

Le seguí de cerca, me costó un poco abrirme paso para ver el origen de todo eso, casi me caigo de espaldas cuando vi a Izz y Paloma en el centro de todo ello.

\- Qué pasa aquí? - escuché que decía Danila, me ganó al hacer la pregunta

\- Estás loca - le dijo Paloma a Izz

Me fijé en ambas, Izz tenía un notorio golpe en el pómulo, Paloma estaba a poca distancia a la defensiva, obvio ella no tenía ningún golpe, el enfrascarse en una pelea así era dispar, el Moroi tenía todas las de perder, mi instinto protector salió a la luz y me interpuse entre ambas, poco me importó el que Danila estuviese dispersando a la multitud, lo lograba poco a poco, pero aun así quedaba audiencia.

\- Y ahora llega tu amiga fenómeno al rescate - dijo Paloma con odio en la voz

\- Gracias por el cumplido - le dije con una sonrisa quitándole importancia - qué es lo que pasó? – exigí

\- Anda hablando cosas que no son ciertas - me dijo Izz furiosa, aunque reconocí un poco de miedo en su voz

\- Tenía razón con lo de esta chupastrigoi - dijo Paloma con veneno - tengo razón en esto también

\- Tranquila Izz - le dije cuando intento avanzar - de qué estas hablando? - le exigí a Paloma

\- Saliendo a escondidas a beber en el campus - dijo Paloma - ustedes dos y todo su grupo de amigos

\- Se me ocurre que la única que ha estado bebiendo eres tú - le dije a Paloma medio agradecida de que no fuesen las sospechas de Jesse y Ralf, eso de hacer parecer que la gente hablaba idioteces era mi especialidad

\- Hazte la que no sabes - dijo ella con una mueca - eres una muy buena mentirosa

\- Si estas aburrida anda a estudiar en vez de andar dando de golpes a Morois, que acaso no aprendiste que a ellos hay que cuidarlos? - le dije directamente, tomé a Izz del brazo y comencé a sacarla del lugar

\- Ustedes dos se creen invencibles con todo su grupito...

La sentí arremeter por mi espalda, era un movimiento cobarde eso de atacar por detrás, mientras me giraba vi la mirada de Izz y Paloma se detuvo en el puesto, no supe cómo reaccionar, Izz estaba ocupando su magia frente a un puñado de nuestros compañeros de la Academia, Paloma movía los ojos en sus cuencas.

\- Izz olvídalo - le dije por lo bajo, busqué por ayuda, solo estaba Danila cerca y estaba ocupado despejado a los observadores rezagados

\- Ella lo ha pensado mejor - dijo Izz sin dejar de mirarla

Para mi sorpresa Paloma se relajó en su posición y agachó la cabeza.

\- Vayan a sus clases – escuché que decía Danila con autoridad

Las pocas personas que quedaban se fueron al ver que no habría pelea, miré a Izz y me fije que aún estaba ocupando su poder, la había movido como que fuese una marioneta

\- Ya déjala - dijo Danila - yo me encargo

\- Me está cansando su actitud - dijo Izz sin cortar el contacto visual

\- Vamos Izz - la tomé de la mano - mírame - le pedí

Vi su lucha interna, luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos ella me miró, se veía cansada, le di una mirada a Danila, él tenía tomada a Paloma del brazo, ella se veía confundida, no sabía que había pasado.

\- Ven conmigo - sin soltar su mano fuimos al área común - necesitas ver a los alimentadores

Izz no me dijo nada, sólo se dejó llevar, vio a un alimentador y luego fuimos al comedor, me fijé en su mejilla, estaba roja.

\- Necesitas poner algo frío en tu mejilla - le dije

\- Estaré bien - me dijo aún con aspecto cansado

\- Qué fue lo de allá fuera? – pregunté

\- No lo sé, sólo quería que dejase de pelear - me dijo

\- Fue como una marioneta – expliqué

\- Fue muy malo? - quiso saber

\- No sé si para ella, poco me importa la verdad, pero es muy cool lo que puedes hacer – sonreí

\- Estoy cansada - me dijo Izz cerrando los ojos

\- En estos momentos nos vendría bien una joya encantada - le dije preocupada - son los efectos del espíritu?

\- Un poco – admitió

\- La mataré! - dije a voz en grito, unos cuantos se giraron a mirarme, sonreí con inocencia – esta es la segunda vez que te pone en aprietos

\- No vale la pena - dijo Izz - aunque me gustaría saber la causa de tanto odio

\- A mi igual, no hay nada que nos una a ella - le dije a Izz pensando - aunque quizás y ella esté relacionada con Ralf y Jesse, siempre aparecen con sus comentarios extraños, casi de forma simultanea

\- Jesse y Ralf? - dijo perdida

\- Luego te lo explicó... Deberías ir a descansar - le dije

No cuestionó lo que le dije, la acompañe hasta el dormitorio Moroi y yo me fui a clases, iba a tener que averiguar qué es lo que quería esa chica, tanto odio no podía venir de la nada.


	28. Chapter 22

\- Que ha pasado con Izz? - me preguntó Mason nada más verme aparecer en clases, estaba con una mirada que daba miedo

\- Hey! Relájate Ashford - le dije con los ojos como platos - ella está bien

\- Me han dicho que esta golpeada - me dijo apretando los puños

\- Tiene un golpe en la mejilla - le dije sincera - está cansada, está en su habitación

\- Tengo que ir a verla - dijo queriendo salir corriendo

\- Oye superman - le dije deteniéndolo del brazo - estamos en medio de una clase

\- No me importa - me dijo soltándose

\- Pues a mí tampoco, pero no creo que los profesores opinen lo mismo - le hice notar al ver que estábamos rodeados

\- Saldré de todas formas - me dijo seguro

\- Por San Vlad, Mason - le dije suspirando - yo te cubriré, pero espera

Me alejé y fui a buscar a Eddie y Rose que estaban en la otra esquina del salón

\- Necesitamos distracción - les dije directa

\- De que estas hablando? - quiso saber Rose perdida

\- Mason quiere salir sin ser visto - les expliqué rápidamente

\- Es por lo de Izz? - preguntó Eddie

\- Que pasó con Izz? - preguntó Rose preocupada

Le di un rápido resumen de lo que había pasado antes, vi como la rabia crecía dentro de ella

\- Y dónde está? - preguntó a voz en grito por Paloma, lo suficientemente alto para que los profesores se dieran vuelta

\- Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba - dije en voz baja

\- No creo que este en clases - dijo Eddie haciendo una rápida inspección

\- Como se le ocurre atacar sin más a un Moroi! - grito otra vez Rose

Mientras ella seguía en los descargos y nuestros profesores ya se habían acercado le hice una seña a Mason y él salió de la sala, en cuanto a Rose, bueno, era otro problema, había pensado en fingir una pelea o algo así, pero ella se lo estaba tomando personal.

\- Rose tranquila - le dije no sabiendo el porqué de tanta rabia inusitada, la situación era para enojarse, pero no a este punto

\- Esa chica algo tiene en nuestra contra... Que nadie lo ve? - dijo con los puños apretados

\- Rose - la aferré de los hombros y la miré a los ojos - está todo bien, respira - de pronto recordé algo que me dijo Dimitri sobre el lado oscuro del espíritu - esta no eres tú

\- Ella tiene que pagar - me dijo en voz baja y peligrosa

Al parecer no era la única que pensaba en eso del espíritu pues llegó Dimitri a nuestro lado y se la llevó a una esquina de la sala, lo vi hablarle firme pero con paciencia, me fijé en los demás, todos comentaban el incidente entre Paloma e Izz

\- Qué hiciste con ella? - le pregunté a Danila al ver que estaba a mi lado

\- Ella quién? - no me prestaba atención, miraba a Dimitri y Rose

\- Paloma - le dije posicionándome al frente de él para que me mirase

\- Está suspendida - me explicó sin mirarme

\- Sólo eso? - le dije sin creerlo - es la segunda vez que hace estas cosas

\- Pero la vez anterior quedó inconsciente - me recordó

\- Tecnicismos - dije sin importancia

\- Le hiciste algo? Alguno de tus amigos? - me preguntó mirándome al fin

\- Y por qué habríamos nosotros de ser los malos en esto? - pregunté sorprendida

\- No creo que no tenga motivos - me miró inquisitivamente

\- Pues pregúntale porque yo no sé nada - levanté las manos - pensé que habíamos avanzado en eso de las confianzas - dije medio desilusionada

\- No quiere decir que desconfíe de ti - puso una mano en mi hombro - pero debo conocer todos los puntos

\- Pensamiento de guardián - reconocí, miré su mano en mi hombro, él la apartó incómodo

No dijimos nada más pues llamaban al orden para seguir con la clase, aunque no funcionó mucho, al menos Mason había logrado salir y Rose había vuelto a su centro. Nota mental, no exasperarla otra vez.

(*)

Fui a buscar a Adrian, se me había ocurrido algo y lo necesitaba, pero no estaba en su habitación ni donde los alimentadores, di vueltas por el campus y nada.

\- Ahora hace actos de desaparición este hombre? - dije al no verle por ninguna parte

\- A quién buscas? - dijo alguien a mi lado

Iba a tener que empezar a estar pendiente de todo en todos lados, sino moriría de un infarto en cualquier momento.

\- oh Dios... O sea oh tú! - le dije a Dimitri intentando calmar mi corazón - me has dado un susto de muerte, te materializaste a mi lado?

\- Te estaba observando, buscabas a alguien? - me dijo interesado

\- Tú! - le dije de pronto con los ojos iluminados

\- Me buscabas a mí? - preguntó extrañado

\- No - dije negando con la cabeza - tu eres omnisciente, debes saber dónde está Adrian - Dimitri de pronto era la solución

\- Omnisciente? - dijo con una risita

\- Siempre sabes todo de todos - le dije con una sonrisa - dime, has visto a Adrian? Lo he buscado por todos lados, a menos que ahora se pueda hacer invisible no está en el campus

\- No, no está - me dijo Dimitri - lo ha llamado su tía

\- Su tía? Que tía? - dije sin comprender

\- Sev - me dijo Dimitri medio exasperado - lo ha llamado la Reina

Me quedé en blanco, la Reina lo había llamado, quizás se había enterado de lo nuestro? y ya no le dejaría volver?, o era por algún asunto familiar?, empecé a darle vueltas a mil posibilidades en mi cabeza, decidí apagar mis pensamientos y poner cara neutral, faceta de guardián, faceta de guardián, me repetí.

\- Aps - fue lo que salió de mi boca

\- Cómo esta Izz? - me preguntó Dimitri notando mi incomodidad y cambiando de tema

\- Ehm bien - le dije no muy pendiente de la conversación

\- Estas segura? - quiso saber

\- No la he visto desde la mañana – expliqué

\- Paloma estará muy vigilada - me dijo un poco enojado

\- Creo que eso no será suficiente - le dije volviendo mi mente a la conversación - no sé qué le ocurre a esa loca

\- Deben ser celos de ustedes - dijo Dimitri

\- Celos? De nosotros? Wow en verdad debe de habérsele zafado un perno o algo, quien podría tener celos de nosotros! - dije como que fuese lo más ridículo del mundo

\- Pues quizás y ella quiere ser como ustedes - dijo Dimitri como una posibilidad

\- Insisto que es locura... Espero que no se encuentre pronto con Rose, eso sería su sentencia de muerte - dije y me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda

\- No bromees con eso - dijo Dimitri serio - es el espíritu el que la hace actuar así

\- No estoy bromeando, no pensé que se lo iba a tomar tan personal - le dije seria también

\- Ella tiene muy presente que hay que cuidar a los Moroi y no se les debe atacar sin motivos - explicó él

\- Lo sé - dije pensativa - voy a descubrir que le pasa a esa tipa - me refería a Paloma

\- Sé que lo harás - Dimitri me apretó el hombro a modo de apoyo - cuidaras de Izz no es así? - quiso saber

\- Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar, sabes que lo haré - le dije extrañada por su pregunta

\- Eso me deja tranquilo – sonrió

Y antes de que pudiese decir cualquier otra cosa se alejó, era bueno saber que se preocupaba de Izz y de todos nosotros, al menos mientras un Dios como él estuviese de nuestro lado no había que temer.

(*)

En vista y considerando que Adrian no estaría pronto en los alrededores y que debía de estar haciendo algo en vez de volverme loca… mi mente estaba revolcándose internamente y es que quizás qué le estaba diciendo la Reina,! me estaba bajando la desesperación por saber si volvería o no.

En vez de seguir dándole vueltas al tema fui a ver a Izz, esto de que fuese tan vulnerable por un lado y tan fuerte por otro me exasperaba, había que equiparar la balanza, más aun teniendo en cuenta que tenía una extraña tendencia de estar en el centro de las peleas. Cuando llegué a su habitación toqué la puerta, sentí movimiento en el interior, unos susurros, al parecer no estaba sola, a los pocos minutos me abrió la puerta.

\- Sev! - dijo un poco nerviosa y sorprendida

Me fijé en su aspecto, estaba despeinada, y llevaba la polera al revés, recordé que Mason había ido a verla, de pronto todo ello encajó en mi mente, la miré con cara de "ya sé lo que has hecho".

\- Estás sola? - le dije con malicia, sabiendo que estaba acompañada

\- Ehhh - me miró dudando - estaba... Estoy ocupada

\- Eso responde a medias mi pregunta - le dije queriendo saber más

\- Estaba descansado después de lo de esta mañana - me dijo como quitándole importancia

\- No que estabas ocupada? - inquirí sólo para incomodarla

\- Estaba ocupada descansando... Podrías, volver después? - quiso saber, sus ojos me imploraban que me fuese

\- Pasa algo malo? - hice amago de entrar en su habitación, ella me cortó el paso

\- Nada... Nos vemos - estaba empezando a cerrar la puerta

\- Dile a Mason que siga respirando, ya sé que está ahí dentro - le dije dándome media vuelta y riendo

No me giré para ver la cara que tenía Izz, sólo me fui riendo por lo bajo hasta salir del dormitorio Moroi, ya era hora de que esos dos pasasen a la siguiente fase, o al menos lo intentarán, me gustaba como Mason se preocupaba de ella y me gustaba como Izz estaba feliz a su lado. Mirando todo eso desde los últimos eventos, era un mal momento para que todos estuviesen tratando sus propios asuntos, no tendría a nadie para distraerme de la ausencia de Adrian, y más que eso, de la posibilidad que la Reina supiese de lo nuestro.


	29. Chapter 23

(*)

Tomé la estaca y la clavé otra vez en el cojín, había improvisado algo para practicar con una silla apoyada en la pared y cojines, por lo que la habitación estaba repleta de plumas y relleno, mi pieza estaba empezando a ser un desastre a todo momento. Estaba concentrada en ello, me había saltado la cena sólo porque tenía el estómago revuelto de pensar en la Reina Tatiana, bueno si ella supiese algo me habría mandado a llamar también? Ella era una persona extraña, nunca se sabía cómo iba a reaccionar a las cosas, y bueno, probablemente me tendría encerrada en algún calabozo húmedo y lleno de ratas cuando supiese que su sobrino estaba conmigo, me lancé en la cama y puse los brazos sobre mi cara, estaba pensando en clavarme la estaca a mí misma para detener mis pensamientos, de pronto alguien golpeó la puerta... Me levanté de la cama como un rayo y abrí la puerta, allí estaba Adrian.

\- Por San Vlad! - le dije y lo abracé

\- Me has extrañado? - me dijo caminando al interior de la habitación conmigo entre sus brazos

\- Moroi malvado - le dije dándole un golpe en el pecho

\- Ouch! - se quejó - que hice? - preguntó con inocencia

\- Y tienes el descaro de preguntar?! - dije medio desesperada, le apunté con la estaca que aún tenía en la mano - luego de todo lo que pasó hoy me entero de que te ha llamado la Reina, nada más y nada menos que la Reina - respiré para tranquilizarme - y no me avisas, y yo pensando que no volverías porque se había enterado de lo nuestro y...

Me calló con un beso, al principio me paralicé, pero luego me dejé llevar, sus besos me hacían olvidar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y en el mundo, me quitó la estaca de la mano y la dejó sobre el escritorio mientras me empujaba hacia la cama... nos desnudamos en cosa de segundos y nos entregamos el uno al otro, besé su cuello con desesperación, ansiaba su dulce y real sangre, por lo que no me frené y enterré mis colmillos en su cuello, sentí que soltó un gemido, cuando me alejé le di un suave beso en los labios y le ofrecí mi sangre, obviamente no se negó... terminamos exhaustos sobre la cama.

\- Fue una buena forma de disipar mis temores - le dije cuando luego del éxtasis del sexo y la sangre pude hablar

\- Tía Tatiana no sabe nada - dijo para tranquilizarme y me aferró más cerca de su cuerpo - era para hacerme una invitación

\- Una invitación? - quise saber, aunque pensándolo bien se acercaba fin de año y sus celebraciones - es por Navidad?

\- Sí, pero le dije que no iría - me dijo relajado

\- Y ella no puso reparos? - pregunté extrañada de que hubiese podido negarse a una petición de la Reina

\- Me preguntó las razones y le di evasivas - explicó - aunque le prometí que iría a la cena de Año Nuevo

\- Wow... una cena real - le dije con un escalofrío

\- Me dijo que podía invitar a alguien y...

\- Para Ivashkov! - le interrumpí levantándome un poco para mirarlo directamente a la cara - si esto es un secreto no creerás que me apareceré contigo en una cena así - estaba al borde de la histeria

\- Sería una buena forma de dejarlos impactados - me dijo aferrando mi cara y dándome un beso

\- No me convencerás de esta forma - le dije alejándome

\- Bueno, sabía que dirías que no, por ello pasaré aquí Navidad, para estar contigo - me miró a los ojos intensamente

\- Te adoro... eres una ternura cuando quieres serlo - le sonreí

\- Eso fue una especie de cumplido? - me preguntó divertido

\- Es lo más cerca que estarás de uno - dije con su mismo tono

Nos quedamos un rato más descansado, le conté lo que había pasado con Izz más temprano, y recordé el por qué lo había buscado, con todo el trauma que me había generado el pensar que la Reina sabía todo, se me había olvidado.

\- Tenemos que ir a ver a Izz, ahora no debe de estar ocupada - le dije con una risita recordando que había estado con Mason

\- Ocupada? - quiso saber Adrian comenzando a vestirse

Le conté lo que pensaba, sospechaba, sabía con claridad, que había pasado con Mason, Adrian pensaba lo mismo que yo con respecto a que estaba bien que pasaran al siguiente nivel.

\- Ya ha pasado el toque de queda - me recordó Adrian antes de salir

\- Pues, habremos de irnos con cuidado, y tendrás que ocupar la compulsión si nos pillan - le dije tomándolo de la mano y abriendo la puerta

\- A sus órdenes Sevyis - me dió un beso en el cuello

Observado a todos lados y escondiéndonos en los rincones para no ser vistos es que llegamos al dormitorio Moroi, tocamos la puerta de Izz y esperamos

\- Estará ocupada aún? - le dije a Adrian al ver que no abría

\- Si fuésemos nosotros no querríamos ser interrumpidos - me respondió él apretando mi mano

Unos segundos más tarde una somnolienta Izz nos abrió la puerta, nos dejó pasar, muestra clara de que Mason ya no estaba allí

\- Prima me han contado tus aventuras - le dijo Adrian nada más entrar

\- Que cosa? Lo de Paloma? - dijo Izz perdida

\- Seehhh... Eso - le dije a Izz comprendiendo que no captó la indirecta - como está tu cara?

\- Espero que mejor - dijo ella tocándose la mejilla

\- Estaba pensando que tu querido primo podía hacer algo al respecto - le dije mirando a Adrian

\- Quieres que la cure? - me preguntó

\- Sí, así nos ahorramos más especulaciones - sonreí

Ambos me miraron y luego Adrian se acercó a Izz, puso su mano en la mejilla y activó la magia, a los pocos segundos el moretón de ella había desaparecido

\- Eso está mucho mejor - dije con una sonrisa

\- Gracias - le dijo Izz a Adrian

\- Ahora quería hablarte de algo más - le dije sentándome en un sillón

\- Qué cosa? - preguntó Izz sentándose en la cama, Adrian se sentó a su lado

\- Quiero enseñarte a pelear - solté sin más

\- Qué?! - dijeron ambos

\- Bueno, tienes esa ligera tendencia a estar en medio de las peleas, o lanzarte a ellas - le dije recordando la lucha con el Strigoi y con Paloma - y no siempre puedes depender de tu magia - expliqué - sería bueno que aprendieras a usar la fuerza física

\- Pero... si nos pillan? - dijo Izz

\- Es ilegal – reconocí - pero eso es un detalle, una cosa más fuera de la ley en mi vida no me importa - le dije guiñándole un ojo a Adrian

\- No me parece una mala idea - dijo él

\- Te quieres anotar? - pregunté levantando una ceja

\- No gracias, las peleas se las dejo a ustedes, no quiero arruinar mi hermosura - dijo él acomodándose en la cama

\- Claro - le dije - que piensas? - pregunté a Izz

\- Me parece una buena idea - me dijo con una amplia sonrisa

(*)

En cada momento que teníamos libre, a pesar de las clases y mis sesiones con Danila, nos reuníamos con Izz en una parte del bosque de la Academia para practicar lucha, bueno, por ahora era lo más básico como tener más resistencia, por lo que nos dedicábamos a trotar, correr y a elongar, luego de unos cuantos días comenzamos con golpes de puño

\- Vamos Izz - le dije - no vas a hacerme daño

\- Pero es que no puedo golpearte - me dijo un tanto indecisa

\- Deja a un lado tu bondad Moroi - le dije paciente - además, puedo con tus golpes, no es como que me fueses a noquear o algo así

\- Pero igual no me gusta - me dijo seria

\- Es lo que tenemos que hacer, si quieres que salgamos a escondidas y continuar con tu loco plan de que beba de un Strigoi y todo eso - le dije - si quieres estar cerca me sentiré más tranquila si sabes defenderte

\- Tienes razón - me dijo mirándome decidida

\- Esa es la actitud - le dije enseñándole como dar un golpe - me sentiré orgullosa cuando dejes con un ojo morado o la nariz quebrada a Paloma

\- Seremos dos - dijo segura

Seguimos en esa dinámica los días que siguieron hasta que llegó Navidad, como también se avecinaban las vacaciones nos dimos un descanso, pero aún me quedaban las sesiones con Danila, y las clases, pero nada de lo cual no se pudiese sobrevivir

\- Tengo esto para ti - me dijo Danila entregándome un libro en clases de magia, Adrian miraba con cara de pocos amigos

\- De qué trata? - le dije empezando a ojearlo

\- Es de lo que hablamos la otra vez, sobre poderes psíquicos, acaba de llegar, creo que lo encontraras interesante - me sonrió

\- Gracias - le dije y le devolví la sonrisa - estos días de descanso lo estudiaré

\- Espero que sea de utilidad - me dijo caminando fuera de la sala

Tomé el libro y me fui al índice, lo leí con avidez, un capítulo llamo mi atención de inmediato

\- Dreamwalkers - dije mirando a Adrian

\- Que pasó con eso? - quiso saber él, aun miraba el libro con cara extraña

\- Hay un capítulo sobre eso - le dije mostrándoselo

\- Que bien - me dijo sin mucho interés

\- Eres terrible - le dije cerrando el libro con fuerza

\- No me gusta que este tan "buena onda" contigo - me dijo con celos notorios en su voz

\- Tendré que explicarte todo otra vez? o podemos saltarnos tu inseguridad? - quise saber

Me miró dolido, no me dijo nada y se fue, rodé los ojos y comencé a guardar las cosas en mi bolso, me estresaba cuando estaba en plan de novio celoso e inseguro, si bien había sido un poco dura al decírselo, ya era hora que entendiera que no estaba en plan de nada con Danila, aparte de que era mi profesor

\- Estas bien? - me preguntó Izz al llegar a mi lado cuando salimos del aula

\- Tu primo es un niño - le dije exasperada

\- Solo está celoso - me dijo intentando calmarme

\- Lo sé, pero no tiene de que estarlo, sólo lo quiero a él, y eso no se le mete en su dura cabeza - dije un poco triste

\- Lo sabe, pero siempre ha estado con chicas que son superficiales - me explicó

\- Algo me dice que no quiero conocer la lista de sus amoríos - le dije segura a Izz haciendo una mueca

\- Era solo para que supieras - me dijo ella con una sonrisa


	30. Chapter 24

(*)

Habían comenzado oficialmente las vacaciones de fin de año, a pesar de ser un poco más de una semana era un descanso que no venía mal, habíamos quedado de pasar Navidad en el Campus y después me iría con Izz a La Corte, ya que su familia estaría allá, y yo, bueno, aún estaba enojada con mis padres por lo de mi cumpleaños

\- No crees que ellos vayan a venir? - me preguntó Lissa, estábamos todos juntos en el comedor esa mañana

\- No lo sé - le dije sincera

\- Es por ello que estabas rara ese día - dijo Mason juntando las piezas

\- No es para menos, no pensé que ellos reaccionarían así, con que moral - dijo Rose exasperada

\- Relájate Hathaway - le dije - no quiero golpes de puños – bromee

\- Es que no lo puedo creer – continuó

Todo eso de que mis padres tenían una mala impresión de que me involucrara con un Moroi, en especial con Adrian Ivashkov, era algo que ya había conversado con él y los demás, y le dejé bien en claro que la opinión de ellos me importaba poco y nada, por otro lado, ya habíamos arreglado el incidente sobre sus inseguridades

\- Y si vienen que harán? - nos preguntó Christian

\- No pienso tener una mala Navidad por su culpa - le contesté

\- Siempre podemos ponernos al día más tarde - me dijo Adrian besándome la mano

\- No queremos saber detalles - dijo Izz

\- Ahora te haces la que no sabes - le dije burlona - a que con Mason llevan días poniéndose al corriente

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que las miradas se fijaron en Izz y Mason, y luego muchas risas

\- Eso era algo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano - dijo Rose con una sonrisa

\- Si tú lo dices - le dije recordando que aun podía sentir Mason atracción por ella

\- Sólo falta que Rose encuentre su media naranja - dijo Eddie

\- O quizás ya la encontró y no sabemos - dijo Adrian

\- Eso no podemos decirlo - dije sabiendo que tenía a Dimitri en su corazón

\- No tengo tiempo para esas cosas - dijo Rose quitándole importancia

\- Pero antes sí que tenías tiempo - dijo Lissa

\- Mucho tiempo - concordó Christan

\- Eso era antes - dijo Rose seria

A pesar de que veía la cara mosqueada que tenía Rose, la seguimos molestando un poco más, aunque era bastante cruel de nuestra parte, quizás no de los demás, pero sí de mí que sabía que ella quería a Dimitri pero que no podían estar juntos, o eso al menos es lo que los detenía.

Salimos del área común más tarde, todos nos despedimos, sólo me quedé con Adrian, fuimos donde los alimentadores, cuando terminamos con ello caminamos por el Campus

\- Has podido conseguir el regalo de Izz? - le pregunté a Adrian

\- Obvio - me dijo con suficiencia

\- Genial - dije feliz

Llegamos donde estaba mi lugar preferido y nos sentamos, no había muchas personas en el lugar porque la mayoría había vuelto a sus casas por las celebraciones, por lo que podíamos estar tranquilos abrazados, aunque el frío era bastante, estaba todo nevado, y sabía que eso no le agradaba mucho a Adrian, pero me acompañaba de todas formas

\- Y si vienen tus padres? - me preguntó Adrian con un poco de nervios

\- Ya te he dicho mil veces que me da igual - le dije abrazándolo más

\- Tendré que aprovechar de besarte ahora entonces

Lo miré y nos besamos apasionadamente

\- Astakhov! - escuché un llamado de atención

Me separé de Adrian rápidamente y miré quien había llamado, gracias a los cielos que era Dimitri

\- Dimitri - le dije suspirando un poco aliviada

\- Esto es impropio - dijo con tono de reproche

\- No es nada que tú no supieras - le dije un tanto shockeada por su llamado de atención

\- Señor Ivashkov - le dijo a Adrian - podría retirarse?

\- ... - Adrian me miró sin saber qué hacer, le hice una seña de que estaba bien - claro guardián Belikov - dijo y se fue

Vi como Adrian se alejaba y me giré a mirar a Dimitri, él me miraba con esa típica mirada de cuando han hecho algo sumamente malo, lo cual no era el caso, o al menos eso pensaba

\- Eso ha sido muy descuidado - me dijo serio - que hubiese pasado si no hubiese sido yo?

\- En ese caso habrían quedado en estado de shock - dije no viendo la gravedad

\- Estoy hablando en serio Sevya - me dijo

\- Yo también - repliqué - además, tú ya sabías que estábamos juntos

\- Aun así es ilegal - me recordó

\- Dimitri - me acerqué - lo sé, créeme que lo sé, pero no me importa, me dan igual las reglas y la edad y toda esa estupidez de Moroi y Dhampir, nuestra vida hay que vivirla, al menos el poco tiempo en el que podemos hacerlo

Dimitri no me dijo nada, sólo me miró

\- Además - proseguí - te he visto muchas veces salir de entre los bosques con Rose, y sé que pasan más cosas que golpes y entrenamiento

\- Soy su profesor - me dijo medio nervioso

\- Y por eso sé que es tan o más ilegal que lo mío con Adrian - expliqué - no me importa lo que pase entre ustedes mientras sean felices, así que no te preocupes por mí y aprovecha el tiempo

Sabiendo que no iba a conseguir otra palabra de él, me giré y fui a mi habitación, esa noche íbamos a hacer una cena para celebrar todos juntos la Navidad.

(*)

\- FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Saludé a todos emocionada al llegar al salón donde se desarrollaría la cena, allí estaba Mason e Izz, Adrian, Lissa, Rose, Christian y su tía, en cuanto a Eddie, él se había ido a celebrar con Débora.

\- Ella es mi tía Tasha - nos presentó Christian, era una Moroi muy linda a pesar de que una cicatriz que le cruzaba la mitad de la cara

\- Un gusto - le dije yo estrechando su mano

\- Debes ser Sevya Astakhov - dijo emocionada - eres una Dhampir excepcional

\- Gracias - le dije mirando extraño y no sabiendo muy bien que decir

\- Podríamos hablar un día sobre magia - dijo ella

\- Mi tía es de la facción de Moroi que piensa que se debe usar magia ofensiva contra los Strigoi - me explicó Christian orgulloso

\- Espero que podamos comentar eso en un momento más propicio - me dijo Tasha feliz

Me fui a ver a los demás y a darle un abrazo gigante a Adrian, en ese momento miré a la puerta y vi como mis padres entraban, acompañados de Danila y Dimitri

\- Que regalo más agradable - dije sarcástica

\- Tranquila - me dijo Adrian suavemente alejándose un paso

Cuando quedé al frente de ellos les sostuve la mirada un rato, luego mi padre se acercó y me abrazó

\- Feliz Navidad - me dijo suavemente

\- Igual para ustedes - le dije devolviéndole el abrazo con pocas ganas

\- Felicidades - me dijo mamá dándome un beso en la mejilla

No dijimos nada más y nos sentamos a la mesa, la cena, a pesar de todo, estuvo agradable, Lissa y Christian conversaban con Mason, Izz y Adrian, Tasha y Dimitri conversaban animadamente, mis padres estaban intercambiando ideas con Danila, las únicas que nos manteníamos en silencio éramos Rose y yo, ella porque tenía la vista fija en Tasha y Dimitri, su expresión de sorpresa y fascinación por cada gesto de él para la tía de Christian era exasperante, y yo estaba más ocupada en controlar lo que dijeran mis padres que en prestar conversación a alguien más. Me sentí aliviada cuando todo terminó y empezamos a entregar los regalos, todos intercambiamos cosas, quizás no eran grandes regalos pero eran con mucho cariño, a Adrian le había pedido que consiguiera unos perfumes para Izz, unos que sabía que ella quería

\- Espero que te guste - le dije contenta entregándole mi regalo

Ella lo abrió con impaciencia y extrajo las tres cajas que venían dentro

\- Era justo lo que quería - me dijo abrazándome - gracias Sev

Lo que me habían regalado consistía en pinturas de uñas, un vestido, unos pendientes, brillo de labios, perfumes y otras cosas pequeñas y adorables

\- Podríamos hablar? - me dijo mi padre cuando todos nos despedíamos

\- Claro - le dije de malas ganas

Nos fuimos a una esquina del salón, no íbamos a conversar afuera debido a la nieve

\- Qué sucede? - pregunté con los brazos cruzados

\- Queríamos saber si te ibas a ir a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con nosotros - dijo mi padre

\- Somos una familia, deberíamos estar juntos - siguió mamá

\- Lo sé, pero quiero pasar estos días con mis amigos - les dije fríamente

\- Los prefieres a ellos que a nosotros? - dijo mamá ocupando la misma pose

\- Ellos no me juzgan por cosas que ni siquiera he hecho - seguí en mi postura

\- Nosotros sólo te estamos protegiendo - me dijo papá intentando calmarnos a ambas

\- Miren, el otro año me graduaré y estaré arriesgando mi vida en el mundo real - les dije - no podrán cuidarme siempre

\- Ahora podemos hacerlo - interrumpió mi madre

\- Como sea, deben confiar en mis decisiones y lo que haga o no de mi vida, quiero ser una guardiana, quiero cuidar a mi Moroi, pero por ahora quiero ser yo - les dije seria y de todo corazón

Ellos me quedaron mirando pensativos, todos sabíamos que una vez que me graduara mi vida pasaría a segundo o tercer plano

\- Puede que quiera salir con un Moroi o un Dhampir o quien sea - les dije - y eso no implica que vaya a ser una puta de sangre o que vaya a tener un hijo

\- Lo sabemos - dijo papá

\- No, creo que no lo saben - le dije sincera - porque sino no me harían escenas por gente que ni conocen, si fuera por hacer caso a los rumores yo no estaría aquí, ni ustedes

Era algo obvio, nunca hubiese entrado a St Vladimir si la gente hiciera caso a lo que escucha, y ellos jamás se habrían casado, yo nunca hubiese nacido, todas esas cosas

\- Les agradezco la preocupación - los abracé a ambos - pero confíen en que puedo cuidarme sola, los quiero, pero no sean un incordio como Danila, con él me basta

\- Guardián Andreev - corrigió mi madre

\- Si, y lo que le cuente a ustedes no tienen que hacérselo saber a él - les dije recordando lo de mi magia

\- Fue para ayudarte - dijo mi padre

\- En fin - me alejé de ellos - ahora puedo controlar mi magia, me va bien en la escuela, tengo bueno amigos...

\- Y novio? - quiso saber mamá

\- Sé lo que hago - ignoré su pregunta - pueden quedarse tranquilos

Me despedí de ellos sintiéndome un poco mejor sobre haber dejado en claro ciertos puntos, me fui a una de los salones para ver películas que había en el área común, habíamos quedado de vernos con los demás allí

\- Que tal todo con tus padres? - quiso saber Izz nada más me vio

\- Mejor de lo que pensaba - le dije con una sonrisa

\- Quieren que pases con ellos Año Nuevo? - preguntó Adrian con una mirada triste

\- Sí, pero les dije que me iría con Izz – sonreí

\- Irás con ella la Corte? - dijo Adrian sorprendido y mirando a Izz extrañamente

\- Si, por qué? - quise saber por su mirada

\- Bueno, ella igual está invitada a la cena - me dijo Adrian

\- No lo digas aún - le dijo Izz un poco desesperada

\- La cena? la cena Real? - dije un poco nerviosa

\- Si - dijo Adrian divertido - y al parecer irás con mi prima


	31. Chapter 25

(*)

Quedé en coma luego de la noticia, ni me acuerdo cual fue la película que vimos, era como que me hubiesen comido la lengua los ratones, de hecho esa noche me retiré a mi propia habitación sin Adrian, a ese punto me había golpeado la noticia, si bien no iba como la novia de Adrian, el estar bajo la mirada inquisitiva de tantas personas de la realeza, que obviamente conocían mis puntiagudas particularidades, era algo que no me emocionaba en lo absoluto

\- No tienes de que preocuparte - me dijo Izz subiendo al avión que nos llevaría a la Corte

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo - le dije palideciendo

Al menos tenía unos cuantos días para prepararme mentalmente, dentro del avión nos esperaba Misha, el guardián que la familia de Izz le asignaba cuando salía de la Academia

\- Misha - le dijo Izz contenta dándole un abrazo

\- Señorita Ivashkov - la saludó él

\- Cómo estás? - le dije acercándome y dándole un pequeño abrazo

\- Bien gracias - me dijo contento - me alegra de que ambas estén completas

\- Nosotras también - le dije con una sonrisa

En el avión para llegar a la Corte nos acompañaban Lissa, Rose y Adrian, Dimitri y Danila iban en calidad de guardianes, y algo me decía que este último tenía que dar un informe al Consejo de Guardianes con respecto a lo que había pasado los últimos meses. Me senté junto a Izz, Adrian iba en el asiento de enfrente, llevaba una bebida en la mano

\- Estoy empezando a sospechar que llevas un frigobar bajo la ropa - le dijo Rose, ella se sentaba junto a Lissa en la fila de al lado

\- Uff si supieras lo que lleva debajo - dije no pudiendo evitar el comentario

\- Mi tía abuela te ha invitado a la cena? - le preguntó Adrian a Lissa cambiando el tema

\- Sí, llevaré a Rose conmigo - dijo Lissa con una sonrisa

Vi la cara de Rose y me di cuenta de que la idea la emocionaba tanto como a mí, también me di cuenta de que se agarraba la cabeza

\- Estas bien? - le pregunté a Rose, los demás se fijaron en ella

\- Sólo tengo un leve dolor de cabeza - dijo ella cerrando los ojos

\- Será mejor que descanses - le dijo Lissa

\- Creo que dormiré - dijo Rose

Lissa se vino a sentar junto a Adrian y conversamos sobre todo y nada, cuidando de no hablar muy fuerte para no molestar a Rose, me fijé que Dimitri se acercó con una almohada y un vaso de agua, debe de haberle llevado una pastilla también, se me dibujó una sonrisa al verlos, Adrian que me miraba también lo vio

\- Parece que vemos el cariño que se tienen mejor que ellos - me dijo Adrian en un susurro cerca de mi oído

\- Así es - le dije con un suspiro - vamos a tener que irnos con cuidado en La Corte

\- No te preocupes - tomó mi mano y la apretó - tengo varios lugares secretos a los que podemos ir

\- Y apuesto a que todos están cerca de un bar o algo por el estilo - dije con una risa

\- Me conoces tanto - dijo emocionado

Una vez que aterrizó el avión Rose ya se sentía mejor y estábamos emocionados por los días que se venían por delante, en especial porque mañana sería el cumpleaños de Izz, a cada uno de nosotros nos dieron un cuarto en uno de los edificios de invitados

\- Tengo que ir a ver a la Reina - dijo nerviosa Lissa

\- No te preocupes, estarás bien - le dijo Izz

\- Yo también iré a verla - dijo Adrian

\- Irás conmigo? - le preguntó Lissa a Rose

\- Sí - le dijo Rose

Me di cuenta de que no era físicamente como la iba a acompañar, sino que ocuparía su vínculo, era una buena forma de ir encubierto pensé, nos despedimos de todos ellos, nos quedamos solas con Izz

\- Debo ir a ver a mis padres - dijo Izz sin muchas ganas

\- Deben de extrañarte - sonreí

\- Mi madre no es muy cariñosa - dijo ella seria

\- Pero tu padre estará feliz - le dije

\- Puede ser - dijo - me acompañas?

No me pude negar, por lo que me dejé llevar por los pasillos de La Corte hasta llegar a unas casas que se veían bastante acogedoras, al parecer ellos tenían una residencia fija en ese lugar, pero de todas formas Izz se quedó en el ala de invitados. Tuve la sensación de que ella prefería mantener la distancia, al parecer era algo que compartían los jóvenes Ivashkov, Adrian definitivamente no se llevaba bien con su padre.

Había visto a los padres de Izz un par de veces en el verano, pero solo para un saludo rápido, y resultó que eran más fríos de lo que los recordaba, pero eso no les quitaba lo cortés, allí también estaba Misha que siempre tenía una sonrisa preparada para Izz, dijeron que mañana en esa casa se celebraría el cumpleaños, lo cual me pareció lógico, no tuvieron mucha comunicación directa conmigo, lo cual no me molestó, prefería eso a que me mirasen de arriba abajo, debía de ser por el incidente del club también, me di cuenta de que Izz era muy diferente a ellos en su forma de ser, y eso me gustaba y alegraba más que cualquier otra cosa, y me dio la determinación para acompañarla a la cena real de año nuevo, no iba a permitir que se enfrentara a todas esas cosas ella sola. Nos despedimos de los padres de Izz y volvimos al ala de invitados.

\- Se veían un poco diferente al verano - le dije a Izz cuando entramos a su habitación

\- Pues los viste dos segundo en el verano - me dijo ella tranquila

\- Es verdad, y no había pasado nada de lo del club - le dije sentándome en el sofá

\- Nada de eso y del espíritu - me dijo Izz sentándose en la cama - piensan que usaré la compulsión o algo así

\- Jajaja eso es ridículo - le dije entretenida

\- Lo es, pero es lo que piensan - dijo ella seria - igual y mi padre es diferente cuando esta solo conmigo

\- En serio? - le dije impresionada

\- Sí, creo que lo hace sin mamá a la vista porque ella se siente celosa - confesó Izz

\- De su propia hija? - dije sin creerlo

\- Es muy posesiva - dijo a modo de explicación

\- Las familias reales son muy extrañas - dije zanjando el tema

Nos quedamos conversando casi hasta el amanecer, me despedí de ella y me fui a mi habitación, pero antes de poder avanzar mucho alguien me tomó del brazo y me aprisionó contra la pared tapando mi boca con su mano, era Adrian, me impresioné de la rapidez de sus movimientos

\- Te dije que tenía unos lugares secretos - me dijo misterioso en voz baja y quitando su mano de mi boca

\- Cada día me impresionas un poco más - le dije sincera en un susurro y con una sonrisa

Tomó mi mano y me arrastró consigo fuera del edificio, como estaba amaneciendo había pocas personas alrededor, pasamos la Iglesia y nos fuimos a lo más alejado en los terrenos de La Corte, el ambiente estaba muy frío, pronto llegamos a una especie de cabaña que se veía un tanto abandonada, eso parecía por fuera, porque dentro estaba más iluminado y con unos cuantos muebles

\- Qué es esto? - le dije impresionada de llegar a ese lugar

\- Un lugar de retiro, podríamos decir que lo arrendé para nosotros - dijo Adrian contento

\- Arriendan este tipo de... cosas? - pregunté un poco impactada

\- El dinero puede hacer muchas cosas - me dijo sensual

Vi como le ponía cerrojo a la puerta, de pronto descubrí que esa cabaña tenía más parecido a los moteles que ocupaban los humanos de lo que me gustaría, empecé a mirar todo con recelo de quien haya estado antes

\- Esta todo limpio como nuevo - me dijo Adrian como leyendo mis pensamientos, aunque mi cara lo decía todo

\- Bueno, espero sean tan pulcros como con las salas de los alimentadores - le dije acercándome a él y olvidando mis preocupaciones

\- Más pulcros aún - me aseguró

Pasamos varias horas juntos en ese lugar, entregándonos el uno al otro, aunque esta vez no optamos por las mordidas por lo evidente que podían ser, sobre todo con vestidos de gala, cuando el día ya estaba avanzado salimos de ese lugar y nos fuimos por las sombras al ala de invitados, nos despedimos y me fui a mi habitación, estaba agotada físicamente, pero era un agotamiento placentero.

(*)

Estaba en la casa de Izz, bueno donde vivían sus padres, eso de que lo sintiese como su casa no lo sabía muy bien, había llegado antes de la fiesta para ayudar a Adrian, Lissa y Rose con los preparativos, si bien el padre de Izz ya había contratado a gente para que lo hiciera, nosotros habíamos pedido encargarnos de la torta

\- Me estás diciendo que es todo de chocolate? - preguntó Rose con los ojos como platos

\- Sí, es una torta personalizada con muuuucho chocolate - dijo Adrian

\- Esos contactos que tienes - le dije con un poco de envidia

La torta era enorme, era un castillo con muchas torres y torretas, con un par de edificios de aspecto gótico y un puente con mucho detalles, cuatro animales, un león, un tejón, un águila y una serpiente lo rodeaban, y todo ello hecho de bizcocho y chocolate, quedaba más que claro que Izz era una amante del chocolate

\- De dónde salió la idea de esta torta? – quiso saber Rose

\- Es de unos libros humanos que le encantan – le expliqué

\- Es hermosa, da pena comerla - dijo Lissa

\- No podremos parar una vez que la probemos - dijo Rose con los ojos brillantes

\- Creo que ella no es la única amante del chocolate aquí - dije con una sonrisa

La fiesta de Izz estuvo muy entretenida, a pesar de que sólo conocía a las personas de la Academia, cuando Adrian le mostró la torta y le dijo que ese era su regalo ella se le tiró al cuello y no paró de agradecerle como en media hora, luego le entregué la caja gigante de chocolates que había mandado a pedir para ella, de todos los sabores imaginables, ella habrá pensado que queríamos matarla por una sobredosis de azúcar. Lissa y Rose le regalaron una cadena de plata con una figura extraña, los demás regalos eran más joyas, ropa, y para mi sorpresa Misha le regaló una serie de caza vampiros, fue hilarante

\- Es una especie de indirecta? - le preguntó ella entretenida

\- Tómalo como que sé algo que crees que no sé - dijo y le guiñó un ojo

Lo que Misha dijo dejó paralizada tanto a Izz como a mí que estaba a su lado, nos miramos con un poco de miedo y luego lo miramos a él, pero Misha solo nos sonrió, no nos estaba retando ni nada por lo que luego de asimilarlo respiramos aliviadas

\- Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente - le dije a Misha

\- Así es - dijo él y se alejó

Para sorpresa de todos, Dimitri llegó con un regalo para Izz, era una muñeca matrioska con motivos de una familia típica Rusa, con esos atuendos típicos de pañuelos en la cabeza

\- Es hermosa, me encantan estas muñecas - dijo Izz contenta

\- Sabía que te iba a gustar - dijo Dimitri

Observé que el padre de Izz se puso nervioso al ver a Dimitri entregarle el regalo, o quizás era sorpresa, no lo sabía, mientras me fijaba en ello Adrian llegó a mi lado

\- Ella está ocupando magia - me dijo al oído

Miré a Izz que tomaba la matrioska con ambas manos y se concentraba, pude imaginarme que Adrian veía su aura

\- Esto pertenece a tu familia - dijo Izz de pronto

\- Como lo sabes? - dijo Dimitri un poco impresionado

\- Me dio la impresión - dijo Izz, al parecer recordó que nadie de los adultos sabía de esa magia

\- Así es, perteneció a mi abuela - dijo él con una sonrisa

Ellos continuaron hablando, yo me giré para poder conversar con Adrian

\- Casi que le dice a todos de la psicometría - dije un tanto nerviosa

\- Por qué Belikov le habrá regalado eso? - quiso saber Adrian intrigado

\- Quizás y no tenía que regalarle y agarró lo primero que encontró en su dormitorio - dijo Rose que se nos había unido

Apostaría lo que fuese a que Rose estaba celosa, la cara de Adrian al fijarse en el aura de ella me lo confirmó, una risa se formó en sus labios y en los míos también

\- Te gustan las matrioskas Rose? - quise saber

\- No mucho - dijo sincera - por qué?

\- Porque miras como si murieses por tenerla - dijo Adrian entretenido

\- Nada que ver... - dijo Rose sacudiendo su cabeza - sólo me pregunto por qué se la regaló

No pude evitar reírme, con esa típica risa mía que espanta a los que no están acostumbrados, varios Moroi de los alrededores me miraron extrañados, me disculpé con un gesto de manos, Rose me miraba perpleja, pero antes de que pudiese decirle algo más se fue donde estaba Lissa... Era todo muy extraño, debía de haber algo oculto en ese regalo, además Dimitri no era de andar dando regalos a la vida por los cumpleaños, iba a tener que hacer una investigación profunda al respecto.


	32. Chapter 26

(*)

\- Ya te dije que no es necesario - le dije a Adrian por vez número mil

\- Y yo te digo que es más que necesario - dijo él con una de sus sonrisas matadoras

Estábamos en una de las tiendas de la Corte, Adrian insistía en regalarme un vestido para la cena que sería en unos días, y yo me desgastaba en decirle que no era necesario, aunque en realidad si lo necesitaba, pero tenía pensado ir donde mi padre para que me consiguiese uno.

\- Quiero verte con un vestido hermoso - me dijo con mirada sugerente

\- Quieres verme desnuda, eso es lo que quieres - le dije levantando una ceja

\- Siempre es una buena opción el que vayas desnuda - me dijo barajando la idea

\- Adrian! - lo paré - sería demasiado obvio si me regalas un vestido

\- Nadie tiene que saber que yo te lo di - me dijo con mirada suplicante

\- Voy a tener que ponerme tacones? - le pregunté rindiéndome al fin

\- Eso es un sí? - dijo contento

\- Es un sí - asentí no muy convencida

Estaba tan alegre que me tomó de la cintura y empezó a dar vueltas conmigo levantada, empecé a darle golpes en el pecho para que me bajara.

\- No puedes ser más obvio, Ivashkov - le dije una vez que estuve en el suelo

\- Solo celebro con una amiga - dijo él seguro

\- Así celebras con todas tus amigas? - le dije un poco celosa

\- Era sólo una forma de decir - dijo levantando las manos

\- Estaré pendiente - le dije amenazante

Luego de recorrer las tiendas de la Corte, y de probarme una infinidad de vestidos, Adrian optó por uno que cumplía con mis exigencias, las cuales eran básicamente el poder respirar, sentarme, caminar y comer cómodamente, le iban a hacer los ajustes necesarios y estaría listo para el día siguiente, era increíble como todos corrían a hacer lo que el sobrino favorito de la Reina deseara.

(*)

\- Vamos a dar un paseo! - me pidió Izz

Estábamos en uno de los cafés que tenía la Corte, comíamos unos pastelitos distraídamente.

\- Un paseo por la Corte? - le pregunté sin prestarle mucha atención

\- No... fuera - me dijo

\- Quieres escaparte otra vez? - le dije mirándola fijamente y bajando la voz

\- Claro que no - me tranquilizó - iremos con Misha

\- Bueno, si es así, no veo lo malo - sonreí - igual y llevaré mi estaca por si acaso

\- Si - convino Izz - tenemos la mala fortuna de encontrarnos con problemas cuando salimos

\- Espero que rompamos la mala racha - dije esperanzada

Fuimos a buscar a Misha, él no puso reparos y dijo que prepararía un auto mientras nos arreglábamos, fui a ponerme ropa cómoda, me puse el cinturón y la estaca y una chaqueta larga que los cubría a la perfección. Nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a una ciudad cercana, como eran por la noche solo los bares estaban abiertos, por lo que nos fuimos a caminar a una plaza.

\- Que hicieron en su escapada de la Academia? - nos preguntó Misha de repente

\- Ya sabía que vendría esta conversación - dije resignada a contar la verdad

\- Cómo te enteraste? - quiso saber Izz

\- Tengo mis fuentes, además siempre estoy pendiente de ti - le dijo a Izz

\- Te entregan una especie de GPS o algo así? - le pregunté intrigada - o el saber todo de todos es una habilidad que nace con el tatuaje de la promesa? - quise saber ya que todos los guardianes conocían todo, o al menos los cercanos

\- Lo averiguarás cuando te gradúes - me dijo divertido

\- No es justo que todos tengan ojos en todas partes - dije medio amurrada

\- Por qué no nos delataste? - le preguntó Izz

\- Estaba intrigado en conocer sus planes - respondió Misha sincero - cuál es? - quiso saber

Miré a Izz, ni yo sabía cuál era el plan de todo eso

\- Bueno, quiero que Sev pueda beber sangre de Strigoi - dijo Izz tranquilamente

\- Y que te hace pensar que eso será posible? - preguntó Misha

\- Con sus poderes y los míos podremos hacerlo - ella estaba completamente segura

\- Y como le harán para matar a un Strigoi? - siguió preguntando él

\- Con esto - le dije y le mostré la estaca

\- De dónde la has sacado? - me preguntó impresionado

\- Fue un regalo - respondí sin dar detalles

\- Y sabes ocuparla? - inquirió

\- Más o menos - le dije triste - tenía pensado pedirte a ti que me enseñaras a usarla - sonreí

\- Podría hacerlo - dijo seguro - eso y acompañarlas en sus andanzas cuando pueda, así me aseguro de que no las maten

\- Gra...

Izz se quedó a medio agradecerle ya que en ese momento con Misha escuchamos un ruido a nuestro alrededor, nos pusimos en guardia, ambos con las estacas en la mano.

\- Tarde o temprano iban a salir de la seguridad de su escuela!

Se nos acercaban tres Strigoi, para mi sorpresa uno me era conocido, era el mismo que nos habíamos encontrado en nuestra fuga de la Academia, palidecí, él obviamente lo notó.

\- Veo que te acuerdas de mi - dijo él con voz fría y mirándome fijamente

No supe que responderle, me limité a agarrar la estaca más firme y a colocar a Izz a mi espalda, Misha estaba unos pasos delante de nosotras. Era extraño que los Strigoi hablaran tanto, ellos simplemente atacaban.

\- Yo me acuerdo muy bien de ambas - siguió acercándose - aunque nadie creyó en mi historia

\- Has caído en desgracia desde ese día - dijo otro Strigoi

\- Nadie cree en tu magia Dhampir - me dijo el primer Strigoi - pero sé que puedes ser de utilidad

\- Su sangre debe ser más valiosa, como la de esa Moroi - dijo el tercer Strigoi apuntando a Izz

\- Ambas son valiosas más que por su sangre - gritó el primer Strigoi, los otros dos retrocedieron un poco - Matthew me recompensaría si las llevase - se acercaba peligrosamente

\- Siempre y cuando sea verdad lo que dices - dijo el segundo Strigoi

\- Cuando las lleve lo verá el mismo

Los tres nos atacaron a la vez, también nosotros nos preparamos para el ataque, el Strigoi de la otra vez, que era el que parecía estar al mando vino por mí, los otros dos fueron por Misha, Izz que estaba un poco más atrás paralizó a uno en el acto, el cual pudo ser estacado por Misha, el otro Strigoi retrocedió y se alejó

\- No huyas cobarde - le gritó el Strigoi que peleaba conmigo

Nos enfrascamos en una pelea en la cual pude rozarlo un par de veces con mi estaca, no pude hacer mucho más debido a la falta de práctica para poder enterrarla en su corazón, en un momento una de sus manos se aferró en mi hombro y aproveché la oportunidad de ocupar mi magia

\- Esto confirma lo que digo - dijo el Strigoi

\- Si tu mueres ahora, nadie sabrá nada - le dije sintiendo la energía golpearme como un rayo

\- Hay otros observando, ellos llevarán la noticia - dijo cada vez más débil

\- Los venceremos a todos - dijo Izz amenazante

Mientras absorbía su energía y esta me embriagaba, mi mirada se centró en su cuello, podía ver las venas palpitar bajo su blanquecina piel, sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces me lancé a su cuello y enterré mis colmillos... esa hermosa y extática sensación de su sangre corriendo por mi cuerpo no tenía comparación, la fuerza, la energía, me sentía completa, invencible... a regañadientes y ocupando toda mi fuerza de voluntad me alejé, en el acto Misha enterró la estaca en su pecho... estaba extasiada, era una sensación poderosa, mis sentidos agudizados notaron que un par de Strigoi se alejaban a la carrera, lo cual era preocupante, por lo que sin decir nada tomé a Izz de la mano, sosteniendo aún en la otra la estaca, y la llevé lo más rápido que pude al auto, Misha nos seguía y una vez dentro del coche arrancó a toda velocidad de vuelta a la Corte.


	33. Chapter 27

Me acomodé en el asiento y cerré los ojos, esa sensación de complacencia se expandía por todo mi cuerpo a velocidad estrepitosa, eso era lo que deseaba, era lo que me permitía ser yo misma, me sentía completa y capaz de manejar la energía, esta vez me embriagaba de buen modo, mis sentidos eran más agudos, sentía la fuerza para derrotar a un ejército de Strigoi yo sola

\- Estas bien? - me preguntó Izz

Abrí los ojos y giré la cabeza para mirarla, me di cuenta que estaba cansada, ocupar su magia, aunque fuese un momento, le había quitado su energía, me enderecé y la tomé de la mano, activé mi magia para darle más vitalidad, la vi dar un respingo y ponerse alerta, sin emitir sonido, solo moviendo los labios me dijo "vi algo", luego puso un dedo en su boca indicándome que mantuviese silencio.

\- Wow - dijo sorprendida, evitando lo que acababa de ver

\- Me siento perfectamente - le dije con una sonrisa, me carcomía la curiosidad de qué había visto

\- Te ves... - dijo ella estudiándome - no sé cómo decirlo pero te ves diferente

\- Me siento diferente - dije con alegría

Una especie de tos proveniente del asiento delantero nos hizo dejar de hablar

\- No sé si se han percatado - dijo Misha una vez que atrajo nuestra atención - pero han sido atacadas por un grupo de Strigoi

\- Nos hemos percatado de eso - le dije a punto de lanzar una broma sobre su obviedad

\- Deberíamos de estar más preocupados en saber qué haremos ahora - dijo serio

\- Lo hemos derrotado - dijo Izz - podemos con ellos

\- Uno de los Strigoi escapó - nos recordó

\- Había más Strigoi allí fuera - dije como si nada

Sentí el frenazo del auto y tomé a Izz para evitar que se golpease con el asiento, una vez el auto detenido Misha se dio vuelta para mirarme

\- Que has dicho? - me preguntó directamente

\- Había más Strigoi allí fuera - le dije - lo sentí, luego de beber la sangré de él mis sentidos se agudizaron y pude sentir que estábamos rodeados, por eso tomé a Izz para que volviésemos al auto

\- Y por qué no se acercaron? - preguntó Izz, se puso a temblar

\- Deben de haber querido saber la verdad, atestiguar lo que pasó - dijo Misha - quién será ese Matthew?

\- Ha de ser un Strigoi importante - dije sin miedo

\- Pienso que te estas tomando esto con demasiada calma - me dijo Misha

\- Me siento invencible en este momento - le dije segura - me siento completa, si podemos vencer a Strigois con la mitad de mis sentido, ahora podemos hacer de todo

\- Sabía que te sentirías así cuando bebieses sangre de Strigoi - dijo Izz con una sonrisa y apretando mi mano

\- Tenemos que contarle esto a los guardianes - dijo Misha - si hay Strigoi buscándolas, están en peligro

Mire a Izz con cara de que no quería que supiesen los demás, ella al parecer pensaba lo mismo

\- Misha - dijo con voz calmada y buscando su mano para tomarla - no creo que nos busquen dentro de la Academia, no podrán pasar las salas ni a los guardianes, mientras estemos en la Corte tampoco, no hay de qué preocuparse

\- Y si salen otra vez? - nos miró escrutándonos

\- Me enseñaras a ocupar la estaca - le dije segura - no correremos riesgos cuando estemos fuera

\- Me mataran si se enteran de esto - dijo Misha resignado a nuestra decisión

\- No diremos nada - dijo Izz - nadie sabrá nada

\- Ni a sus amigos? - quiso saber Misha

\- A nadie - dije dudando si podría ocultar esto a Adrian

\- Si las atacan otra vez, de forma premeditada - dijo Misha - comunicaré todo al Consejo

\- Tenemos un trato - dijo Izz con una sonrisa

Misha puso en marcha el auto otra vez y luego de unos cuantos minutos llegamos a la Corte, nos revisaron y dejaron pasar, vimos mucho movimiento a nuestro alrededor, no era algo normal.

\- Algo ha pasado - dijo Misha aparcando el auto y bajándose, con Izz lo seguimos

\- Sabrán lo que pasó allá fuera? - preguntó Izz nerviosa

\- No lo creo - le dije segura - debe ser otra cosa

Caminamos hasta el centro de la Corte, era un hervidero de personas que caminaban de un lugar a otro, los guardianes entraban y salían de del Consejo, Misha se alejó a la carrera, intenté ver si había alguien conocido para poder consultar por noticias, un poco alejados estaban conversando Lissa, Rose y Dimitri.

\- Qué fue lo que viste? – le pregunté a Izz recodando lo que me dijo en el auto

\- No es el lugar para hablar de ello, algo grave está pasando – me dijo ella mirando alrededor

\- Vamos - le dije tomándola de la mano y encaminándonos hasta ellos

\- No puedo creerlo - escuché que decía Lissa, se le escaparon unas lágrimas, Rose le pasó un brazo por los hombros

\- Como han podido entrar? - le preguntó Rose a Dimitri

Dimitri no le respondió ya que nos vio acercarnos.

\- Veo que han regresado sanas y salvas - dijo Dimitri, se le veía aliviado

\- Qué ha pasado? - le pregunté mirando nerviosa a Izz, habían descubierto lo que nos había pasado?

\- Han atacado una Escuela - dijo Rose secamente

\- Qué? - dijimos con Izz al mismo tiempo

\- Han ido a una de las escuelas y han hecho un desastre - dijo Lissa llorando

\- No estaban todos los alumnos por las fechas, pero aun así han habido varias bajas - dijo Dimitri serio

\- Por qué atacarían una escuela? - pregunté medio shockeada

\- Nadie lo sabe, además, era un grupo grande de Strigoi - explicó Dimitri

\- Y como lograron entrar? - preguntó Rose otra vez

\- Al parecer tuvieron ayuda de humanos, ellos rompieron las salas - explicó Dimitri

Mi cerebro se detuvo por un momento, humanos trabajando con Strigoi? era una idea retorcida y lo que era peor, eso nos hacía vulnerables, el tener salas como modo de protección no era seguro, pero algo me daba vueltas en la cabeza, habían atacado una escuela, habrá sido casualidad o andaban en busca de algo?, o de alguien?... un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

\- Estás bien? - me preguntó Izz al notar mi estremecimiento

\- Si, sólo que la idea me pone enferma - le dije no queriendo compartir mis conclusiones

\- Ahora debemos ir para ayudar a cuantificar daños - dijo Dimitri

\- Van a reforzar la seguridad en las escuelas? - preguntó Rose

\- Es probable - dijo Dimitri - mientras la Princesa esté segura aquí en la Corte puedo ir a ayudar

\- Debes ir - le dijo Rose

Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos cuantos minutos, noté que llegaban a salir chispas, pero al parecer nadie más lo notó, Dimitri se despidió de nosotras y se fue, Izz me tomó la mano y Lissa abrazó a Rose.

\- Las escuelas ya no son inmunes - dijo Izz nerviosa

\- Podrían atacar la nuestra - dijo Lissa temblando

\- Tranquila, siempre estaré a tu lado - le dijo Rose para tranquilizarla

\- Estaremos preparados - les dije segura - con Rose las cuidaremos, si estamos juntas nada les pasará

Con Rose nos miramos y asentimos, luego de eso nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, no era mucho en lo que podíamos ayudar, lo mejor era no estorbar. Encontramos a Adrian en la entrada de los dormitorios, una nube de humo lo rodeaba.

\- Adrian - le dije contenta, me acerqué y lo abracé

\- Wow! - dijo impresionado, me miraba de arriba abajo, tiró el cigarrillo al piso

\- Te has enterado? - le preguntó Izz

\- Dónde han estado? - preguntó Adrian sin apartar la vista de mi

\- Hemos ido a dar un paseo - respondí sintiéndome desnuda bajo la atenta mirada de Adrian

\- Qué ha pasado en ese paseo? - quiso saber

\- Es mejor que vayamos a la habitación - dijo Izz

La seguimos en silencio y entramos, me senté en el sofá y cerré los ojos, me sentía fantástica, a pesar de que mis miedos se cumpliesen y fuese a nosotras a quienes buscaban en esa Escuela, sentía que podría con lo que fuese, eso al menos mientras siguiese bebiendo sangre de Strigoi, quería saber qué era lo que había visto Izz, pero no podíamos hablar de eso sin que Adrian supiese lo que había pasado.

\- Me has engañado? - preguntó Adrian serio

Me senté sobresaltada, Izz ahogó una risa, lo miré directamente.

\- Qué dijiste? - pensé que le había oído mal

\- Tu aura es como que te hubieses recargado una dosis extra grande de endorfinas - dijo Adrian levantando una ceja

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con un hombre, con sexo o con lo que sea que estés pensando - le dije riendo

La verdad es que su actitud me daba un ataque de risa, pero intentaba controlarme, no pude seguir hablando, me acomodé más en el sillón, estaba demasiado bien para no disfrutar del momento, no tenía ganas de hablar, solo quería seguir sintiendo lo que estaba sintiendo.

\- Me vas a explicar? - me dijo Adrian

\- Lo que sucedió...

Izz comenzó a relatarle lo que había pasado en nuestro paseo, lo vi que empezó a palidecer poco a poco.

\- Las están buscando? - dijo temeroso

\- Al parecer - le dije sentándome más recta para poder mirarlo - un Strigoi llamado Matthew, bueno a esta hora ya debe saber lo que hacemos con seguridad, ya no es solo un rumor

\- Y te lo tomas tan calmadamente? - me dijo no entendiendo

\- No le tengo miedo - dije segura - con Izz podemos defendernos

\- No debes de quitarle importancia a esto - me dijo serio

\- Sev tiene razón, hoy los Strigoi escaparon al ver lo que podíamos hacer - dijo Izz

\- Tú mismo me regalaste la estaca, sabes que puedo defenderme - le recordé

\- Además si Sev bebe sangre de Strigoi es más fuerte - dijo Izz con una sonrisa

\- Es por eso que tu aura esta así - dijo Adrian entendiendo - bebiste sangre de Strigoi

\- Si – admití

\- Así que esta es tu aura cuando estas completa - dijo Adrian impresionado

\- Es diferente? - quise saber, estaba intrigada

\- Tu aura era de muchos colores, nunca era definida - me explicó Adrian - ahora es de un sólo color, claro, brillante, es como turquesa... - me miró pensativo - no, es índigo

\- Eres el primer hombre que conozco que sabe más que sólo los colores primarios - bromee, en el fondo me sentí tranquila con lo que me explicó

\- Es lindo de ver - me dijo Adrian con un sonrisa

Vi como Izz enfocaba la vista buscando ver mi aura.

\- Es verdad - dijo con los ojos bien abiertos - es clara y es de ese color... antes estaba cual mancha de múltiples colores

\- Yo pensé que iba a ser rojo sangre o algo así - seguí bromeando

\- Estas de muy buen humor como para tomar las cosas con seriedad - me dijo Izz con una sonrisa

\- Así es - admití acomodándome en la silla

\- Ojalá y el sexo surtiese el mismo efecto - dijo Adrian mosqueado

\- Yo creo que mi aura explotaría si tuviésemos sexo ahora - le dije a Adrian con picardía

\- Hey! - dijo Izz haciendo una mueca - no quiero oírlos! y están en mi habitación!

\- Sólo exponemos ideas - dijo Adrian

\- Y muy buenas – corroboré – pero hay algo que me preocupa… qué es lo que viste?

\- Recuerdas que la primera vez que me pasaste energía vi a un grupo de Strigoi? – me dijo Izz

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, viste algo así ahora? – quise saber

\- Vi algo muy parecido a lo de esa vez, los mismo Strigoi, claro que ahora había alguien que parecía ser el jefe – me dijo con un dejo de duda

\- Matthew? – dije nerviosa

\- Quién es Matthew? – quiso saber Adrian

\- Al parecer es quien nos está buscando – dijo Izz

Me quedé en shock, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, si sabíamos algo más de ese tal Matthew podíamos ir un paso delante de sus planes, o al menos el conocerlo nos ahorraría la sorpresa… podría Izz ir más allá que ver solo una especie de fotografía en la marca que dejaba su energía?


	34. Chapter 28

\- Izz – le dije, se me había ocurrido algo – si te diese más energía, podrías intentar ver más allá?

\- Cómo ver más allá? – preguntó intrigada

\- Bueno, sueles ver solo unos segundo, crees que podrías llegar así a ver como los recuerdos? – quise saber

\- Sabes que no he ocupado este poder al extremo de saber que más hace – me dijo sincera

\- Lo sé, pero podrías intentarlo? – pregunté esperanzada

\- No es una mala idea – dijo Adrian – pero que pasa con la energía?

\- No sé si sea capaz de soportarla – me dijo Izz

\- La verdad es que tampoco sé que me va a pasar a mí – dije sincera – pero más vale probar mientras podemos, a cada segundo que pasa la energía se disuelve un poco más

Meditamos un rato las posibilidades, no había mucho que perder, la verdad es que nada, y podía ser también que no funcionara.

\- Está bien – dijo Izz – intentémoslo

\- Segura que estarán bien? – me preguntó Adrian

\- Al menos la sed de sangre no me preocupa – le dije segura

Por cualquier cosa lo mejor era que estuviésemos sentadas, por lo que fuimos a la cama, tomé a Izz de las manos.

\- Estás lista? – quise saber

\- Si – dijo segura

Activé mi magia y fui pasándole poco a poco energía, ella a los pocos segundos soltó mis manos.

\- Viste algo? – preguntó Adrian, él caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación

\- Vi la misma imagen – dijo Izz cerrando los ojos – había varios Strigoi y uno estaba en el centro

\- Lograste ver algo más? – pregunté

\- Pude mirar alrededor, podríamos intentarlo otra vez? – me preguntó

\- Todo lo que necesites

Estuvimos un buen rato en esa dinámica, poco a poco me fui agotando, pero no quería preocuparlos, por lo que puse mi mejor cara, aunque la cabeza me estaba dando vueltas.

\- Es suficiente – dijo Adrian – ambas se ven fatal

\- No es cierto – dijo Izz, pero la veía agitada

\- Y qué hemos sacado en conclusión? – le pregunté a Izz mientras me levantaba lentamente de la cama

\- Que Matthew es un Strigoi que tiene muchos seguidores – dijo Izz - y que tiene interés en encontrarnos

\- Eso ya lo sabían de antes – dijo Adrian aburrido

\- Es la primera vez que hago esto, no pude ver más allá, aunque creo que si sigo practicando podré hacerlo – dijo Izz segura

\- Habrá que esperar de donde sacamos más recuerdos, porque la energía se desvaneció – les dije

\- Es hora de que duerman un poco – dijo Adrian tomando mi mano

Nos despedimos de Izz y salimos de la habitación, una vez en el pasillo me apoyé en la pared ya que estaba mareada.

\- Estas bien? – me preguntó Adrian preocupado

\- Solo estoy mareada – le dije sincera

\- Debí detenerlas antes – me dijo un poco enojado – vamos a tu habitación

Pasó una mano por mi cintura y nos fuimos caminando lentamente a mi habitación, por el reciente ataque no andaban muchas personas en los alrededores de los alojamientos de invitados, entramos y fui a buscar entre mis cosas que tenía sobre la mesa de noche la pulsera que me había dado Danila, una vez la tuve puesta el mareo paso un poco.

\- Estas preparada para mañana? - me dijo Adrian al ver que el vestido colgaba de una percha de la habitación

\- Luego del ataque del Strigoi, creo que podría enfrentar cualquier cosa - le dije sentándome en el sillón

\- Incluso el decirle a mi tía de nuestra relación? - preguntó Adrian esperanzado

\- Eso ya son palabras mayores - le dije tomando el libro que me había dado Danila, quería ver si encontraba algo que nos fuese de utilidad

\- No te da miedo una horda de Strigoi pero si la Reina? - dijo Adrian divertido sentándose a mi lado

\- Digamos que están en planos diferentes, no puedo deshacerme del peligro con mi estaca en el caso de tu tía – le dije, él soltó una risa

Adrian apoyó su cabeza en mis piernas mientras yo hojeaba el libro, esperaba que pudiese iluminarme sobre lo de la psicometría, o como ver más allá en los "recuerdos" de las cosas... me puse a leer y distraídamente con mi mano libre le acariciaba el pelo a Adrian, algo de lo que leí llamó mi atención.

\- Adrian! - le dije logrando que se sobresaltara

\- Qué pasa? - dijo desorientado

\- Sabías que el caminar en sueños es un tipo de viaje astral? - le pregunté emocionada

\- Creo que algo leí - me dijo sentándose y mirando el libro conmigo

\- Es una proyección fuera del cuerpo que haces en la mente de otra persona - le dije mientras leía

\- Puede verse de esa forma - acordó

\- Es como desdoblarse Adrian! - le dije casi dando saltitos de emoción

\- Y qué es lo que te emociona tanto? - quiso saber intrigado

\- Estas proyecciones podrías hacerlas en otros momento... no solo en sueños - sugerí

\- Así cómo viajar sin el cuerpo? - me preguntó alzando una ceja

\- Si, podrías hacer un desdoblamiento y aparecer en otro lugar, y no esperar a que la otra persona este dormida - le dije feliz

\- Así como un fantasma? - quiso saber

\- Más como una visión que un fantasma… No sé cuál será la mecánica, pero podrías intentarlo - le dije con una sonrisa

\- Y de qué sirve si puedo ir a verte sin tocarte? - me dijo tomando el libro de mis manos y dejándolo en el suelo

\- Es una forma de expandir tus poderes - le dije

\- Pensaremos en eso después - se arrodilló frente a mí y tomó mi cuello entre sus manos

\- Me prometes que lo intentarás? - le pregunté casi en un suspiro

\- Por tí - me dijo con sus labios sobre los míos - podría intentarlo todo

Nos besamos intensamente, cada una de sus caricias se sentía más intensa de lo que las había sentido antes, comenzó a besar mi cuello y a sacar poco a poco mi abrigo, de pronto alguien golpeó la puerta.

\- No contestes - me dijo Adrian con mirada traviesa

\- No sé quién pueda ser - le dije besándolo otra vez, quien fuese iba a tener que esperar, mas golpes

\- Déjalos que se aburran - estaba entretenido intentando sacar mi polera, tocaron otra vez

\- Al parecer es insistente

Luego de unos golpes más no pude seguir concentrada en lo que estaba, por lo que fui y vi por la mirilla, mi padre estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Es mi padre - le dije a Adrian medio espantada

\- Déjalo entrar - se acomodó la ropa y se sentó en el sofá

\- Estás loco? - le dije en un susurro y levantándolo de un tirón - si te ve aquí sospechará

\- Ya sospechan que algo pasa - me dijo serio

\- Por esta vez Adrian... por favor! - le dije suplicante - escóndete en el baño

\- En algún momento esto será diferente? - preguntó un poco irritado

\- Lo será, pero no es momento de hablar de eso ahora...

Sin prestar atención a sus reproches lo dejé en el baño y cerré la puerta, luego alisé mi ropa y acomodé la polera, fui a abrir la puerta de entrada.

\- Papá! - le dije a modo de saludo intentando sonar normal

\- Sevya - dijo mi padre entrando y abrazándome - estabas ocupada?

\- Estaba descansando - le dije haciendo un amago de estirarme

\- Supe que mañana vas a la cena de la Reina - me dijo con un tono extraño

\- Así es - le confirmé- acompañaré a Izz

\- Vine a ver si necesitabas algo... un vestido tal vez? - me ofreció

\- Ya tengo un vestido - le dije sin poder evitar una sonrisa

\- De dónde lo has sacado? - preguntó mi padre interesado

\- Me lo ha regalado un amigo - le dije como que fuese lo más normal - cómo está mamá? - quise cambiar de tema

\- Que amigo? - inquirió

\- Supiste lo que paso en la Escuela? - sabía que este tema no lo iba a pasar por alto

\- Ha sido algo lamentable - me dijo - van a enviar refuerzos a todas las escuelas

\- Qué es lo que buscarán? - quise saber, aunque presentía algo

\- Nadie lo sabe - dijo serio, me miró directamente - te ves diferente

\- Estoy igual que siempre - le dije sin que se me notase lo nerviosa, él ni nadie podía saber que los Strigoi andaban tras de mi e Izz

\- Bueno, debo volver... te quiero - me dijo despidiéndose

\- También yo

Cerré la puerta y solté un suspiro, tanto movimiento esa noche me tenía agotada a un nivel extremo, ni la pulsera encantada con espíritu lograba que me sintiese bien del todo, Adrian salió del baño y llegó a mi lado.

\- Cuándo dejaremos de ocultar lo nuestro? - me dijo llegando a mi lado y abrazándome por la cintura

\- Pienso que primero hay que solucionar el tema de los Strigoi - le dije abrazándolo fuerte - tengo mis dudas con respecto a ese ataque en la Escuela

\- Qué piensas? - me tomó de los hombros para mirarme a la cara

\- No creo que sea una coincidencia que nos anden buscando y justo hayan atacado una escuela, casi al mismo tiempo - le expliqué

\- Si hay una relación entre ambos hechos, están en más peligro del que creen - me dijo Adrian nervioso

\- Esto se está complicando - dije seria - pero aun así, no debes de decirle mis sospechas a Izz, ella se sentirá culpable

\- Y tú no te sientes así? - tomó mi cara entre sus manos

\- Bastante, pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada, me prepararé para hacerles frente - le aseguré - mataré a tantos como pueda antes de que logren llegan por nosotras

\- Y si las atrapan? - quiso saber

\- No lo harán, nos defenderemos - lo abracé muy fuerte

\- Confío en ti – me dijo - sólo prométeme que te cuidarás - pidió

\- Lo haré - prometí

Esa noche nos acostamos sólo a dormir, por lo que estaba bastante agradecida, no quise que se fuera de mi lado, quería tenerlo cerca, poco a poco esa idea de superioridad se me estaba bajando de la mente, el cansancio me había sacado de esa idea de ser invencible, quizás habíamos podido con esos Strigoi porque estábamos a la par en números, pero si nos atacara un grupo grande, no sé si correríamos la misma suerte.


	35. Chapter 29

(*)

Determinada a entrenar lo más posible para hacerle frente a las amenazas, y dejando a un lado el cansancio que aún sentía, es que a primera hora de la mañana vampírica, y luego de una lucha campal por sacar a Adrian de la cama, me fui en busca de Misha para que me entrenase con la estaca. Tras dar varias vueltas por el edificio del Consejo de Guardianes sólo pude divisar a Dimitri.

\- Hey! Dimitri - le llamé

\- Hola Sev - me saludó, se le veía cansado

\- Cómo estaban las cosas en la Escuela que atacaron? - le pregunté, si bien no fue para eso que lo llamé, no pude evitar hacer la pregunta

\- Han habido grandes pérdidas - me dijo, solo de escucharlo se me revolvió el estómago - murieron varios Moroi y Dhampir, tanto estudiantes como profesores

\- Se llevaron personas? - quise saber, aunque a ellos los dieran por muertos

\- Se llevaron a un puñado de estudiantes

Palidecí, cada vez que me daban detalles más me calzaba la idea de que nos andaban buscando a Izz y a mí, aunque según el Strigoi nadie había creído en su historia, al parecer se equivocaba.

\- Estas bien? - me preguntó Dimitri, me había quedado en silencio

\- Es... - me aclaré la garganta y sacudí mi cabeza para despejar los puntos negros que se arremolinaban frente a mis ojos - es una noticia impactante

\- Redoblaremos esfuerzos para que no vuelva a ocurrir - me dijo él seguro, con fuego emanando de sus ojos

\- Debemos de prepararnos - dije seria

En eso vi aparecer a Misha, me disculpé con Dimitri y me fui a hablarle.

\- Estoy lista - le dije con resolución

\- Veo que te has levantado temprano - me dijo con una sonrisa - estás segura que estás bien? - preguntó luego de una inspección

\- Estoy un poco cansada, pero nada preocupante... puedo ver que no has dormido - le dije al mirarlo bien, me sentí un poco culpable por quitarle sus horas de sueño

\- Eso es un detalle - me dijo - debemos de entrenar antes de que nos quedemos sin tiempo

\- Por eso estoy aquí - sonreí

Nos fuimos a uno de los gimnasios que había en La Corte, allí había algunos guardianes entrenando, considerando lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, a nadie le preocupaba que una novicia ocupase una estaca. Ayudé a Misha a alinear un par de maniquíes, me explicó una serie de técnicas y movimientos para llegar al corazón, en la teoría era más fácil que en la práctica porque atravesar las costillas era complicado.

\- Es solo cosa de práctica - me dijo tranquilo

\- Espero tener el tiempo para practicarlo antes de encontrarme con un Strigoi otra vez - le dije jadeando por el esfuerzo, a cada momento me sentía más mareada, me preguntaba si aún funcionaba la pulsera

\- Vas mejor de lo que esperaba – sonrió

\- Tengo que hacerlo perfecto, de todos los ángulos posibles - dije segura

\- Lo harás

Seguimos practicando un poco más, me explicó como poder estacar a uno por la espalda y de igual forma llegar al corazón.

\- Recuerda que todo depende de la fuerza que pongas en la estaca - me explicó cuando salíamos del gimnasio

\- Eso y darle el ángulo correcto - no pude evitar bostezar

\- Lo harás bien, te he visto pelear sin estacas, sé que matarás muchos Strigoi - dijo sincero

\- Espero que tengas razón - un nudo se hizo en mi garganta al recordar el ataque a la escuela

\- Me han asignado a St Vladimir - me dijo de pronto

\- En serio? - le dije sin poder creerlo

\- Están reforzando la seguridad en todas las escuelas, y como soy el guardián de Izz, debo ir – explicó

\- Eso está genial... Aunque con los entrenos con Danila e Izz y ahora los tuyos, creo que no tendré descanso – suspiré

\- Con Izz? - dijo sin entender

\- Ups... - dije, se me había salido - se supone que nadie sepa - sentí que estaba revelando información clasificada

\- Vamos Sev, sabes que estoy de su lado - me dijo Misha tomando mi mano

\- Estoy enseñándole a Izz a pelear - le dije mirándolo directamente

\- Pretendes que pelee cuerpo a cuerpo con un Strigoi? - me dijo sabiendo que era una idea ridícula

\- Claro que no - solté su mano - pero debe estar preparada, además hay una Dhampir en la escuela que siempre nos está molestando, debe poder defenderse de ella

\- Le ha hecho algo? - dijo Misha furioso de pronto

\- Le dio un golpe en la cara, pero ella se defendió a su manera - dije al ver su cara, daba miedo

\- Quién ha sido? - quiso saber

\- Se llama Paloma, y antes de que la mates - dije al ver que apretaba los puños - debemos averiguar que tiene en nuestra contra

\- Les ayudaré... También le enseñaré a Izz a defenderse - dijo con resolución

Si íbamos a tener a Misha de aliado iba a tener que enterarse de todas las cosas que habíamos descubierto, en especial lo referente a la psicometría.

\- Vamos a tener que ponerte al tanto de unas cuantas cosas - le dije a Misha

\- Luego podremos conversar - me dijo - ahora es tiempo de que vayas a descansar

\- Por St Vlad, lo había olvidado, es la cena

Me despedí de Misha y me fui a mi habitación, la cena sería en unas horas más y estaba agotada, esperaba poder dormir un poco, sino no me mantendría en pie. Cuando estuve en la habitación me saqué la pulsera, la dejé sobre la mesita de noche, me hice bolita en la cama y me quedé profundamente dormida... Al poco rato, o eso me pareció, comenzaron a tocar la puerta con insistencia.

\- Ya voy! - dije levantándome y sintiendo todo mi cuerpo adolorido, abrí la puerta

\- Ya me imaginaba que estabas dormida - era Izz, entró a la habitación - debemos de comenzar a arreglarnos

\- Ya es la cena? - quise saber sin muchas ganas

\- Aún faltan un par de horas, pero me imaginé que estarías descansando, quería asegurarme de que no me dejases plantada - me dijo

\- Eso no iba a pasar - dije con una sonrisa pero hubiese preferido seguir durmiendo

Fui a darme una ducha, Izz me esperaría en su habitación, sirvió para aclarar mi mente un poco, aún estaba agotada por entregarle energía a Izz para que leyese los recuerdo del Strigoi, pero no le había dicho nada a nadie, no quería preocuparlos, la sed de sangre permanente había desaparecido, podía lidiar con el cansancio. Cuando terminé de bañarme me puse la ropa interior, me arropé en mi bata y llevando todo lo necesario para arreglarme me fui a la pieza de Izz.

\- Ese vestido esta hermoso - me dijo Izz

\- Me gusta más el tuyo, yo quería uno sin hombros, pero Adrian me dijo algo del protocolo y escogió este - le dije un tanto frustrada

\- Eso es verdad, lo del protocolo en las cenas de gala, aunque a mí no me importa mucho - me dijo con una sonrisa angelical

\- Eres una Ivashkov, puedes ir con lo que quieras, yo voy de invitada, y no quiero llamar la atención - le dije sincera

\- Con el tajo que tiene, igual lo harás - concluyó

En eso tenía razón, mi vestido era negro, largo, tan largo que se arrastraba por el suelo, la falda tenía mucha tela lo cual le daba movimiento, en la parte superior era de corte recto y se cubrían los hombros y los brazos con un delicado encaje, bajo el pecho al lado izquierdo tenía un enorme detalle en plateado, con una enorme abertura desde la parte alta del muslo, la cual era visible dependiendo del movimiento que se hiciera... llevaba mi pelo tomado en una cola alta, el pelo que caía le había hecho unos cuantos rizos y había colocado unos cuantos adornos plateados por aquí y por allá.

\- Creo que Adrian escogió este modelo a propósito - le dije a Izz una vez estuve vestida

\- Eso es obvio - me dijo riendo

\- Espero que se comporte esta noche - dije esperanzada

\- No cuentes con ello - me dijo sincera

Conociendo a Adrian era capaz de soltar la bomba de que estábamos juntos de puro capricho en medio de un brindis, dejé esas preocupaciones de lado sino me iría a esconder bajo la cama. Me fijé en Izz, llevaba un vestido pin up negro con polka dots rojos, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, tenía una falda plato que le daba mucho movimiento, el escote era de forma de corazón y tenía unos tirantes que se unían en el cuello, para cubrir sus hombros se puso un chalequito corto de encaje que le cubría hasta los codos, llevaba el pelo liso y suelto.

\- Yo también quería un vestido corto - dije triste

\- Es mejor que no llames mucho la atención - me dijo dándome ánimo

\- Mientras la Reina no sepa que estoy ahí, me sentiré aliviada - dije segura

Unos minutos después salimos rumbo al salón de la Corte donde sería la cena, tomé mi vestido para que no se arrastrase por el suelo y se ensuciase, cuando llegamos a las puertas dobles del salón unos hombres vestidos elegante las abrieron para nosotras luego de mostrar la invitación, el ambiente era pomposo en el extremo de la realeza Moroi, muchos candelabros iluminaban el lugar, una mesa enorme se extendía en el centro, los cubiertos de plata relucían, unos discretos arreglos florales combinaban con los cuadros y escudos de las doce familias reales que colgaban de las paredes.

\- Siempre es así de extravagante todo esto? - le pregunté a Izz

\- Ahora no lo es tanto - me dijo con una mueca

Miré en todas direcciones, solo Moroi había en la habitación, en su mayoría de la realeza, me sentía muy fuera de lugar, aún no aparecían Lissa y Rose, por lo que los demás Dhampir de la habitación eran los guardianes que estaban en servicio, retorcí mis dedos del nerviosismo.

\- Ya no puedes escapar - me dijo Izz al ver mi cara

\- Me gustaría esconderme detrás de un candelabro - le dije bromeando, aunque tenía menos de chiste de lo que pensaba

\- Vamos, debemos saludar a unas personas - me dijo Izz arrastrándome del brazo


	36. Chapter 30

Seguí a Izz como que fuese un fantasma por el salón, saludé de forma educada a todos y cada una de las personas con las que nos cruzamos, ellos me miraban con cara extraña y querían fijarse en los detalles de mis colmillos, vi aparecer a Adrian que como de costumbre iba con un vaso en la mano, no sé cómo se las arreglaba para siempre conseguir tragos, en ese momento habría dado lo que fuese por tener uno, aunque en mi estado de cansancio podría perfectamente caer en coma si bebía una gota de alcohol, sin contar que podría quebrarme un pie, andaba con zapatos de tacón.

\- Tienes cara de que en cualquier momento te saldrán alas y escaparás - me dijo Rose que acababa de llegar a mi lado

\- Cuando eso pase, te llevo conmigo? - le pregunté en un susurro

\- Te lo ruego - me dijo suplicante - me siento como un bicho raro

\- Somos dos - le dije

Izz y Lissa estaban en su ambiente, ambas congeniaban a la perfección en ese mundo de la realeza, con Rose estábamos un poco más apartadas, en un momento mi mirada se cruzó con la de Adrian y miles de cosquillas recorrieron mi cuerpo, lo vi acercase y le hice un gesto para que no lo hiciera.

\- Por St Vlad - dije - que no haga nada estúpido – pedí

\- Lo dices por Adrian? - me preguntó Rose

\- Si, ya veo que sale con las noticias en plena cena - le dije nerviosa

\- No te preocupes, iré a hablar con él - me dijo ella

Vi a Rose caminar en su encuentro, lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó más lejos, respiré un poco más tranquila, aunque justo en ese momento hizo su ingreso al salón la Reina Tatiana, todos se arrodillaron, los imité, ella saludó con un movimiento de manos y dio la orden para que nos levantásemos, rodee los ojos, la realeza y sus formalidades sin sentido, quien en su sano juicio pide que se arrodillen con vestido de fiesta y tacones?!.

\- Estoy segura de que acabo de cortarme un tendón de la pierna - le dije a Lissa e Izz

\- No seas exagerada Sev - me dijo Lissa riendo

\- No es posible que puedan derrotarte unos tacones - rio Izz

\- No sé cómo caminan con ello... daría lo que fuese por unas zapatillas - suspiré

Nos ordenaron que ocupásemos los asientos en la gran mesa, no sé si por coincidencia o por obra y gracia de Adrian, es que quedamos sentados frente a frente, a mi derecha estaba Izz y a mi izquierda un Moroi que debía de tener nuestra edad o un par de años más, me observó de arriba abajo cuando estuve a su lado.

\- Acaban de darme unas ganas enorme de asesinar al Moroi que está a mi lado - le dije a Izz en un susurro - debe de estar haciéndose muchas imágenes para sus sueños húmedos

\- Sev! - me dijo para que me silenciera - no están acostumbrados a ver Dhampir vestidas así, él es Aiden Dashkov

\- Eso explica todo, un Dashkov, claramente solo ve Dhampir desnudas - le dije

\- Mejor que tengas cuidado con esa pierna - me dijo divertida

Miré mis piernas y me fijé que el vestido se había deslizado y dejado todo a la vista, con un movimiento rápido arreglé la tela para taparme, en ello encontré la mirada de Aiden, estaban con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas, Adrian al parecer notó mi incomodidad y empezó a hablar.

\- Cómo has estado Aiden? - le preguntó

\- Ehh - dijo sonrojado - bien, hace tiempo que no te veo en el Club - le dijo a Adrian

\- He estado ocupado - dijo secamente, en sus ojos veía una pizca de odio

\- Esto tiene pinta de no terminar bien - le dije a Izz

\- Mi primo esta ahora estudiando - le dijo Izz a modo de respuesta a Aiden

\- Has vuelto a la facultad? - preguntó Aiden con una risa

\- Algo parecido - dijo Adrian bebiendo de su copa

No dijimos nada más, la cena comenzó con un pequeño discurso de la Reina del cual no presté mucha atención, el típico blabla de que ella quería y escuchaba a sus súbditos y que debían de estar más unidos que nunca luego de los recientes ataques.

\- Los guardianes harán todo su esfuerzo para proteger a los Moroi - dijo la Reina

\- A los Moroi de la realeza - dijo Rose que estaba sentada al lado de Adrian

\- Shhh - la hizo callar Lissa

\- Debemos de estar unidos en estos tiempos difíciles - siguió la Reina - ahora a disfrutar del banquete

Me fijé que la Reina miró a Adrian y este le sonrió y levantó su copa en respuesta, me dolió el estómago de pensar que era su sobrino favorito.

\- No te has sentado con tus padres, Adrian - le dijo Lissa

\- Prefiero mejor compañía - dijo Adrian y me guiñó un ojo

\- Ni que lo digas que es mucho mejor - dijo Aiden mirándonos a Rose y a mi

\- Qué viene después de la cena? - pregunté

\- Eso depende de lo que quieras hacer - me dijo Adrian de forma sugerente

\- Hay una especie de baile - me explicó Lissa

\- Pero escuché que estaban organizando una fiesta los más jóvenes - dijo Izz mirando a Adrian

\- Puede que sepa algo - dijo Adrian misterioso

\- Como sea, supongo que estamos invitadas? - preguntó Izz haciendo un gesto abarcándonos a todas

\- Eso dalo por hecho prima - dijo Adrian vaciando su copa

Aiden siguió metiéndose en nuestras conversaciones de tanto en tanto, sobre todo cuando Rose o yo hablábamos, ya nos había invitado a su casa en dos ocasiones en lo que iba de velada, y nosotras pasábamos olímpicamente por alto sus insinuaciones.

\- Ustedes que serán guardianas - nos dijo de pronto Aiden - que piensan del ataque a la escuela?

Estaba en proceso de comerme un bocado del postre, pero con la pregunta se me fueron las ganas de comer, lo que menos quería esa noche era pensar en esas preocupaciones, una imagen de un grupo de Strigoi se me pasó por la mente y resbaló la cuchara de mi mano, la que hizo estrépito al caer en el plato, sentí un escalofrío por la espalda y la sensación de mareo se intensificó, se me revolvió el estómago, sólo Adrian que me miraba fijamente notó el cambio en mi rostro, su mirada fue de preocupación.

\- Lo de la escuela fue un acto horroroso - dijo Lissa

\- Los guardianes deben de dar una demostración de poder, vencer a todos los Strigoi - dijo Rose

\- Pero los guardianes no atacan sin más - dijo Izz

\- Eso es lo que nos lleva a vivir con miedo - dijo Rose

\- Los Moroi también deberían de ayudar a vencer a los Strigoi - dijo Lissa

\- Piensas que los Moroi deberían de unirse a la lucha? - preguntó Aiden como si ella dijese una locura - esa es tarea de los guardianes

\- Es una lucha tanto de ellos como de nosotros - dijo Izz

No pude seguir escuchándoles, el malestar se intensificaba, me disculpé diciendo que debía de ir al tocador, me levanté intentando no tropezarme con mis propios pies y salí por una de las puertas laterales, para mi suerte en el pasillo no había nadie, me apoyé en la pared y cerré los ojos intentando calmarme, la imagen que había pasado por mi mente era igual a la que Izz había descrito mientras intentaba leer los "recuerdos" de la energía del Strigoi, era posible que la viese yo también?, era más probable que el cansancio me estuviese jugando una mala pasada, me odié a mí misma por no llevar la pulsera que me había dado Danila.

\- Estás bien? - escuché que me preguntaban

Abrí los ojos lentamente, frente a mi estaba Danila con cara de preocupación

\- Estabas en servicio? - le pregunté, no lo había visto en el salón

\- Si, pensé que me habías visto - dijo con una sonrisa

\- No he prestado mucha atención a los detalles - dije mientras me paraba recta

\- Estás bien? - preguntó otra vez

\- Si, no me pasa nada - le dije

\- Te he observado mucho en estos meses, no me puedes mentir - me dijo cruzando los brazos

\- Es una larga historia - suspiré - no puedo contarla ahora

\- Es algo grave? - preguntó preocupado

\- Depende de cómo lo mires - dije moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro

\- Entonces lo es... - dijo seguro - tienes problemas con tu magia?

\- Algo así - admití

\- Y la pulsera que te di? - quiso saber al notar que no la llevaba

\- La he dejado en mi habitación - dije triste - debí traerla

\- Si quieres puedo ir por ella - me dijo seguro

\- Vas a husmear en mi habitación? - le pregunté con una sonrisa - quieres leer en mi diario de vida?

\- No eres de las que lleva un diario - me dijo con una sonrisa

\- Tienes razón - pensé unos momento - está bien, la pulsera esta encima de la mesa de noche - expliqué y le entregué las llaves de la habitación

\- Vuelve a la fiesta, cuando vuelva te la entregaré - me dijo

\- Muchas gracias - le dije - en verdad que me siento fatal, pero no quiero preocupar a nadie

\- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo - me dijo aferrando mi hombro - pero...

\- Lo sé - le dije - debo de contarte lo que pasa

\- Hablaremos más tarde - me dijo y lo vi alejarse

Respiré profundamente un par de veces y volví al salón, ya se habían levantado todos de la mesa, y la estaban moviendo hacia una esquina, había varios grupos hablando entre sí, una música suave comenzó a escucharse.

\- Estás bien? - me dijo Adrian cuando llegué donde estaban

\- Si, no pasa nada - le dije con una sonrisa

\- Faltan sólo una hora para Año Nuevo - dijo Lissa emocionada

\- Lástima que no pueda darte un beso de celebración - me dijo Adrian acercándose a mi oído

\- Ya podremos estar juntos más tarde - le dije alejándome

\- Te estas tomando esto muy en serio - me dijo un poco molesto

\- Tú sabes por qué - le dije seria

\- Adrian! - escuché a mi espalda, me di vuelta, ahí estaba la Reina

\- Tía – dijo Adrian acercándose y dándole un beso en la mano

\- Me alegra de que hayas venido - le dijo ella - esperaba que no repitieras lo de Navidad

\- No podría Tía - dijo Adrian guiñándole un ojo

\- Izz - le dijo la Reina - veo que has traído a la señorita Astakhov de compañía

Al escuchar mi nombre se me detuvo el corazón por un momento, sólo atine a hacer una reverencia

\- Supe lo que sucedió en el verano - dijo la Reina mirándonos a ambas - me alegra de que hayan salido ilesas

\- Fue sólo cosa de suerte, su alteza - dijo Izz quitándole importancia

\- Ambas tienen excelentes cualidades - dijo la Reina - estoy segura que podremos hablar de eso en una ocasión más propicia

\- Excelentes cualidades - corroboró Adrian, me dieron ganas de darle un golpe

\- El guardián Andreev está haciendo un buen trabajo? - me preguntó directamente la Reina

\- Si, su Majestad - dije intentando sonar tranquila - nos ha ayudado a todos

\- Cómo has estado Vasilisa? - le preguntó la Reina - como siempre Rosemarie está cerca de usted - eso tuvo un claro tono de reproche

\- He estado bien, su Majestad - dijo Lissa - Rose ha sido un excelente apoyo

Me impresioné en la forma en que Lissa dijo eso, a pesar de que había sonado tranquila se notaba que había un dejo de molestia con respecto a lo que había dicho la Reina de Rose.

\- Espero que nos visite en la Corte más seguido - le dijo la Reina a Lissa - sería bueno para usted, como última de los Dragomir, involucrarse más en la política

Sin darle tiempo a Lissa de contestar se alejó de nosotros, suspiré, eso había sido un poco más tranquilo de lo esperado, y por una extraña razón la Reina Tatiana había sido más dura con Rose que conmigo.


	37. Chapter 31

Vi que se acercaba Danila, por lo que fui en su encuentro.

\- Tienes cosas interesantes en tu habitación - me dijo con una sonrisa

\- Sabía que encontrarías mi copia del Kamasutra - le dije moviendo la cabeza

\- Jajaja - dijo sin poder evitar reírse - sólo tomé la pulsera

\- Gracias - le dije, estiré mi mano para recibirla, pero él la abrochó en mi muñeca

Nada más la pulsera rozó mi piel me sentí mejor, aún notaba el cansancio, pero al menos el mareo había pasado.

\- Cuídate y tomate la noche con calma - me dijo alejándose

Volví donde estaban los demás, Adrian me miraba con cara extraña

\- Me dijiste que estabas bien - me dijo al notar que llevaba la pulsera

\- Sólo estoy cansada - dije sincera

\- Por mentirme tendrás que bailar conmigo - me dijo Adrian tomándome de la mano

\- Estás loco? - le dije intentando soltarme, pero me aferraba con fuerza

\- Sólo es un baile Sev, los amigos bailan - me dijo llevándome al centro de la pista

Había unas cuantas personas bailando, era un baile lento, olvidé que todos podían descubrir nuestra relación, aparte dos amigos perfectamente podían bailar, como bien había dicho Adrian, por lo que puse la mejor de mis sonrisas, puse una mano en su hombro, con la otra aferré la de él, y nos unimos a aquellos que ya estaban danzando en medio del salón.

\- Que es lo que tienes? - me preguntó mientras bailábamos

\- No quiero preocuparte por nada - le dije desviando la mirada de sus hipnóticos ojos verdes

\- Te has sentido enferma? - me dijo mientras me hacía dar una vuelta

\- Mareada para ser precisos - le dije aferrándolo por los hombros

\- Algo más? - quiso saber mirándome a los ojos

\- Estoy cansada, mareada, a veces a punto de desmayarme - le dije, me moría por abrazarlo

\- No será que... - lo vi tragar saliva pesadamente - que estás... - me miró el estomago

\- Estás loco! - le dije medio gritando, algunas personas nos miraron, dejamos de bailar

\- Es una posibilidad - me dijo nervioso

\- Adrian - le dije tomando su cara entre mis manos - estoy así porque le di energía a Izz, mi cuerpo aún no se acostumbra a ello, no es por otras razones, no te preocupes por cosas que no son

Le miré intensamente, él tomó mis manos y las besó, en ese momento perfectamente podría haberlo abrazado por pura ternura que me dio al ver su cara por la posibilidad que se le había pasado por la cabeza, de pronto caí en la realidad del baile y me alejé un paso

\- Más tarde podremos hablar de esto - le dije

\- No puedo esperar a que sea la hora - me dijo

Fui a sentarme junto a Izz

\- Eso ha sido muy obvio? - le pregunté poniendo mis manos en la cara

\- Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto habría pensado que te había ofrecido alguna propuesta indecente - me dijo ella riendo

\- No pude evitarlo, su ocurrencia fue más poderosa que el sentido común - le dije suspirando

\- Como sea, al menos no se vio muy en plan romántico - me tranquilizó Izz

\- Pienso lo contrario - dijo Lissa que estaba cerca - creo que hasta salieron chispas

\- No estás ayudando - le dijo Izz con una mirada significativa

\- Iré a bailar con él, quizás pueda desviar la atención - dijo Lissa

\- Gracias - le dije con una sonrisa sincera

Vi como Lissa se iba con Adrian a la pista de baile, ya estaba harta de toda la cena real, y los pies me dolían, y aún faltaba para la media noche

\- Esta ha sido la espera de Año Nuevo más tediosa de la historia - le dije a Izz y Rose que estaban a mi lado

\- Ni que lo digas, yo pretendía pasarla mirando tv y comiendo chatarra - dijo Rose con anhelo

\- Todos mis años nuevo son parecidos a este - dijo Izz - este año ha sido mejor porque estoy con ustedes

\- Me haces sentir mal, sabes? - le dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo - me haces ser una mala amiga

\- Eso es verdad Sev, eres una mala persona - bromeo Rose

\- No me quejaré más - le dije a Izz y le di un abrazo

(*)

Empezaron con la cuenta regresiva para Año Nuevo, todos tomaron copas de champagne para el brindis de celebración, en coro contaron "diez"... "nueve"... "ocho"... se sentía la emoción en el aire... "tres"... "dos"... "uno"

\- FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! - se escuchó un grito generalizado

Di abrazos a más personas de las que había abrazado en toda la vida, aunque en su mayoría me fijé que alejaban sus cuellos de forma bastante obvia, como fuese, menos mal que solo fueron unos minutos, le di un gran abrazo a Izz, Lissa y Rose, luego me acerqué a Adrian, era una oportunidad para tenerlo bien cerca de mi

\- Feliz Año Nuevo - me dijo al oído

\- Crees que podríamos hacerlo más feliz más tarde? - le pregunté dándole un discreto beso en el cuello

\- Si quieres nos vamos ya mismo - me dijo apretando mi mano

Hubiese podido salir con Adrian corriendo de esa fiesta en ese preciso momento, sin embargo unos guardianes del séquito real se acercaron donde estábamos

\- Lord Ivashkov - le dijo dirigiéndonos a Adrian - la Reina requiere de su presencia, igual que de usted - le dijo mirando a Izz - Lady Ivashkov y de la Princesa Dragomir

Nos miramos todos sin entender, mientras el guardián esperaba a que lo acompañaran, por ello nos quedamos solas con Rose. En eso vimos que se acercaba Aiden

\- Justo debo ir a... alguna parte - dijo Rose escapando

\- Maldita - le dije a Rose - sabes que viene por una de las dos

\- Al menos yo puedo correr con tacones - me dijo ella riendo y caminando en otra dirección

\- Tendré que practicar - le dije levantándome

\- Señorita Astakhov - dijo Aiden llegando a mi lado - me concedería este baile?

Miré a mi alrededor, no había quien me salvase, esperaba hasta que entrase un Strigoi por la puerta, lo que fuese, pero nada pasó, maldije al mundo por ser de esa manera

\- Claro - le dije con una sonrisa, al menos serviría para mantener las apariencias

Me fui a la pista con Aiden, el sólo hecho de que fuese un Dashkov hacía que no me gustara, eran una familia en la cual todos estaban retorcidos por la búsqueda de poder y escalar al trono.

\- No puedo creer que te hayan dejado sola - me dijo mientras bailábamos

\- No me molesta estar sola de vez en cuando - le dije intentando no sonar demasiado dura

\- Veo que te ha molestado mi invitación - me dijo con una sonrisa

\- Creo que te has fijado en nosotras por ser Dhampir, no vas a conseguir nada más allá de este baile - le dije sincera

\- Es más por sus cualidades más ocultas - me dijo dejando de bailar

\- A que te refieres? - un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda

Me miró intensamente por unos segundo, me fijé en su apariencia, tenía el pelo color marrón y rizado, le llegaba un poco más abajo de las orejas y lo llevaba hacia atrás, aunque unos risos le caían por aquí y por allá, sus ojos eran de un color miel bastante lindos para ser un color común, su boca tenía una sonrisa torcida, me seguía mirando sin pestañear, me puse nerviosa

\- Pretendes ocupar la compulsión conmigo? - le dije retrocediendo un paso

\- _Es algo mejor que eso_

Me quedé mirándole impactada, había hablado directo en mi cabeza, estaba segura de que no había movido los labios

\- Cómo has hecho eso? acaso eres un usuario del espíritu? - le dije sin comprender del todo

\- Espíritu? no, no es eso - rio al ver mi cara - sólo es algo que puedo hacer

\- Y que magia practicas? - quise saber

\- Magia de tierra - me sonrió - _debes saber más que yo que la magia puede ser muy extraña a veces_

Aún me miraba fijamente, sus palabras se escucharon en mi cabeza, y el mareo que la pulsera me había aliviado regresó

\- Deja de hacer eso - le dije aferrándome a su hombro

\- _Quiero que sepas que no eres la única con magia extraña_ \- dijo otra vez en mi mente, mirándome

\- Te dije que te detengas - separé mis ojos de los de él

\- Debes de mirarme para que pueda hablarte en la mente - me dijo tomándome de la cintura y empezando a bailar otra vez

\- Pues tu voz me molesta ahora - le dije deteniéndome - debo irme

Intenté alejarme, pero me retuvo de la muñeca, tiré mi brazo con fuerza para soltarme, lamentablemente él no me soltó y la pulsera que llevaba se rompió y cayó al piso... Inmediatamente el mareo volvió y con mayor intensidad, me tropecé con mis propios pies, Aiden me sostuvo de un brazo

\- Estás bien? - me dijo preocupado, su cara no me convencía

\- Aléjate de mí si es que no quieres que quiebre todos y cada uno de los huesos de tu cuerpo - le dije con voz amenazante, me agaché para recoger la pulsera

\- Quiero que hablemos - me dijo levantando las manos

\- Déjame en paz - le dije levantándome con dificultad y caminando a una de las salidas - si me sigues prometo hacerte daño - le amenacé

No habíamos llamado la atención de los demás debido a que había un gran alboroto donde estaban bailando, logré llegar al corredor sin caerme al pasillo, puse una mano en la pared para afirmarme, esperaba que el mundo dejase de girar si hacía eso

\- Qué quería ese tipo Dashkov? - era Danila que había llegado a mi lado

\- Es un tipo raro - le dije apoyando mi cuerpo en la pared - me habló en la mente, pero no es un usuario del espíritu

\- En serio hizo eso? - dijo Danila impresionado

\- Si, cuando me habló… sentí el mareo otra vez... crees que… su magia… afecta a la de la pulsera? - le dije aventurando una posible explicación

\- Puede ser... pero - me miró los brazos - por qué no la llevas puesta?

Estiré una de mis manos hacía él y la abrí, le mostré la pulsera que se había roto

\- Fue... un accidente... pero en un muy... mal momento - le dije medio jadeando a punto de caer por la pared

\- Debes ir a descansar - me dijo Danila

\- Caeré... aquí... mismo - le dije estirando mis brazos hacia él

Danila me aferró entre sus brazos y me sostuvo, una serie de puntos negros se estaban apoderando de mi visión, las piernas me flaquearon

\- No tengo... fuerzas - le dije con un hilo de voz

\- Estarás mejor - me dijo seguro

En ese momento me tomó en brazos, vi que Rose se acercaba

\- Qué ha pasado? - dijo extrañada

\- Larga historia - dijo Danila - debo llevar a Sev a descansar - explicó - podrías decirle a los demás? La llevaré a su habitación

\- Claro - dijo Rose sin comprender del todo

\- Diles que estaré bien - dije juntando la fuerza que me quedaba para hablar - no dejes que… se pierdan la fiesta… por esto - le di una mirada significativa

Esperaba que Rose comprendiese que no quería que me molestaran ni que Adrian se preocupara, al parecer parte de ello entendió porque asintió con la cabeza. Sin cruzar más palabras Danila me llevó en brazos hasta mi habitación


	38. Chapter 32

(*)

No dije nada en el trayecto, intentaba disipar las nieblas que se agrupaban en mi mente, había olvidado que le había pasado las llaves unas horas antes, cuando entramos me dejó gentilmente en la cama

\- Vamos a tener que buscar una forma de superar esto - dijo al tiempo que sacaba mis zapatos de tacón

\- Sólo… debo… descansar - le dije acomodándome en los almohadones con los ojos cerrados

\- Debí de hacer algo para que no estés en este estado - me dijo con culpabilidad

\- No sabías… lo que… estaba… haciendo - le dije en un susurro

\- Ahora es mejor que descanses - sentí como me tapaba con una manta - vendré más tarde a ver como sigues

Su mano paso por mi mejilla, sentí sus pasos por la habitación y cerrarse la puerta, quise decirle que le agradecía que cuidara de mí, pero no pude hacerlo, perdí la lucha con las tinieblas en mi mente y caí en un sueño tormentoso.

(*)

No solía tener pesadillas, pero esta era una, estaba en una sala rodeada de los Strigoi que Izz me había descrito que veía en la energía, era la misma imagen que había perforado mi mente en la fiesta, no sabía si tenía relación con eso o no, pero ahí me encontraba, en medio de ellos, estaban hablando sobre un ataque, que debían de encontrar a alguien, de pronto uno de ellos se fijó en mi, sonrió abiertamente, quise escapar, pero no podía moverme, se acercaba cada vez más… con un grito me desperté, me había sentado en la cama de golpe.

\- Sev? – era la voz de Danila

No le respondí, aún estaba agitada por el sueño, respiraba entrecortado, el mareo me estaba envolviendo, al igual que la oscuridad, caí en la cama otra vez incapaz de pronunciar palabras, los ojos se me cerraron.

Esa maldita pesadilla se repitió una y otra vez, era un círculo del cual no podía escapar, y tenía la impresión de que me estaban persiguiendo, en el sueño no tenía ningún arma, no podía ocupar mis poderes, no había escapatoria.

\- NO! – grité

Esta vez pude abrir bien los ojos, el mareo era menos intenso, al igual que la oscuridad que quería envolverme, vi a Adrian que estaba en un sillón de la habitación y se apresuró a llegar a mi lado.

\- Qué sucede? – quiso saber

\- Una pesadilla – le dije

\- Estas temblando – me dijo y me abrazó

\- Sólo no podía despertar – le dije aferrándolo contra mí – he tenido el mismo sueño toda la noche

\- Danila me dijo que estabas teniendo malos sueños – me dijo Adrian – él te cuidó mientras estaba con mi tía

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo? – quise saber, había perdido el sentido de las horas

\- Está amaneciendo – me dijo Adrian – llegué hace poco, quería estar contigo

\- No tenías de que preocuparte – le dije acariciando su rostro

\- Claro que sí, ahora debes de descansar y recuperarte – me dijo serio ayudándome a recostar en la cama

\- Crees que podría ponerme algo más cómodo? – pregunté

\- Fuesen otras circunstancias estaría feliz de sacarte ese vestido y hacer otras cosas – me dijo con un tono evidentemente sexual – pero no es momento de eso

Medio peleando consigo mismo lo vi revolver entre mi ropa, sacó unos short de pijama y una polera y me ayudo a colocármelos, tenía razón en eso de "en otras circunstancias" porque me sentía tan agotada mental y físicamente que no tuve tiempo de pensar en lo sensual que era Adrian desvistiéndome. Cuando estuve vestida él se sacó la ropa quedando sólo en bóxer y se acostó a mi lado.

\- No tienes miedo de que llegue alguien? – le pregunté dándole la espalda para que me abrazara

\- Danila me dio tu llave, creo que sospecha que hay algo entre nosotros – me dijo con un tono bastante optimista

\- Es observador como cualquier guardián – le dije como que fuese obvio

\- Bueno al menos me alegra de que no haya dicho nada al respecto – me dijo dándome un beso en el cuello

\- Dimitri también lo sabe – le solté – aunque ese Dios Ruso siempre sabe todo

\- Me lo imagine – me dijo sin sorpresa

\- Adrian… - le dije luego de un rato de silencio – que sabes de Aiden Dashkov?

\- Por qué me estas preguntando acerca de él? – me dijo con celos en la voz

Le expliqué lo que había pasado en la fiesta, de la magia extraña que tenía, o más bien la habilidad de hablar en los pensamientos, y que no era un usuario del espíritu, cosa que Adrian ya sabía por el hecho de ver su aura.

\- Crees que es una persona de fiar? – quise saber

\- No lo sé, es un Dashkov – dijo como diciendo que era obvio que no se podía confiar en él

\- Creí que eso de los prejuicios por los apellidos era algo que no iba contigo – le dije medio riendo

\- No hay comparación entre Dashkov e Ivashkov – me dijo como que no había discusión

\- Como sea, crees que debería hablar con él? – quise saber

\- Lo encuentras lindo? Te atrae de alguna forma? – me preguntó serio

\- Que tiene eso que ver? – pregunté perdida

\- Contesta a mi pregunta – pidió

\- Claro que no Adrian – me giré para poder mirarlo a los ojos – en más aterrador que nada, además no confío de que sólo quiera saber de magia extraña, pero aún así, siento que necesita desesperadamente una guía

\- Mientras no sea atractivo en ningún sentido para ti, puedes hablar con él – me dijo Adrian con una sonrisa

\- Sin importar que sea potencialmente un psicópata asesino? – pregunté con los ojos bien abiertos

\- Puedes defenderte de un psicópata asesino – me dijo con una sonrisa

\- Tienes una lógica extraña – le dije apoyándome en su pecho

\- Mientras no sea atractivo no hay peligro – me dio un beso en el pelo

\- Insisto en que tu lógica es de lo más rara – sentencié – aunque quiero hablar con él porque podría ser de utilidad

\- En qué sentido de utilidad? Un cebo para Strigoi? – me dijo con una risa

\- Leíste mi mente – dije en broma

\- Sev! En serio, que utilidad podría tener?

\- Es un Dashkov, están más relacionados con las cosas turbias que nosotros, si necesitamos algo, se lo podemos pedir a él, tenerlo como contacto

\- Y crees que obtendrás algo de él? – preguntó dudando

\- Él se acercó hablando de su magia, él debe de andar buscando algo, sólo sacaré provecho de ello – dije resuelta

\- A veces me asustas – me dijo orgulloso

\- Puedo ser peligrosa si me lo propongo – le dije seria

\- Lo sé Sevyis, por eso te quiero tanto!

Dimos el tema por terminado, me acomodé en su pecho y me dormí, no sé si por tener a Adrian a mi lado o qué, pero no tuve pesadillas en el resto de la noche, de hecho dormí tranquilamente, sin sobresaltos ni nada.

(*)

\- Que no estoy enferma! – les dije por decimonovena vez

\- Debes descansar – me dijo Izz

\- Dime cuándo has visto a un Dhampir enfermo – le pedí

\- A veces nuestro cuerpo debe descansar – me dijo Rose

\- Es que se han puesto todos de acuerdo para mantenerme en la cama? – quise saber exasperada

\- Hay mejores cosas que hacer en la cama – me dijo Adrian dándome un beso en el cuello

\- Danila nos dijo que debías descansar – me dijo Lissa

\- Y desde cuando le hacen caso a Danila? – era lo más ridículo que había escuchado

\- Desde que te ha estado cuidando – me dijo Adrian

\- No eras el primero en estar en su contra? – le dije no entendiendo

\- Las cosas han cambiado… además, ninguno de nosotros sabe que hacer – me dijo Adrian medio apenado de reconocerlo

\- No creen que conozco mi cuerpo como para saber si estoy bien o no? – dije, estaba empezando a enojarme

\- Luego de ayer, no nos queda muy claro – me dijo Izz

\- Fue todo culpa de Aiden, si no hubiese roto la pulsera nada de esto habría pasado – les dije acostándome en la cama enojada

\- En algún momento la magia iba a dejar de funcionar, y estarías en peor estado de lo que estabas ayer – dijo Lissa

En mi mente reconocí que tenían razón, pero no lo iba a verbalizar para que supiesen que habían ganado esta lucha, me tuvieron en la cama todo el día, me decían que aprovechase de dormir y descansar, eso de no hacer nada me estaba exasperando.

\- No tienen nada que hacer? – les pregunté por la tarde

\- Acaso quieres que nos vayamos? – preguntó Izz

\- Sería mal educado si les dijese que si? – les dije fríamente

Me miraron extrañados, ya que no era de ser fría con mis amigos, pero era lo que me nacía para todos ellos en estos momentos, el que me tratasen como que estuviese débil me había enojado más de lo que podían imaginar, nunca mostraba debilidad, no quería que me tuviesen lástima por cómo era, por mis poderes o que me tratasen de forma especial, ellos nunca habían hecho eso conmigo, hasta ahora, comprendía que se preocuparan, pero eran un poco extremistas. O era que me estaba tomando las cosas muy a la tremenda? No lo tenía claro en este momento, sólo que quería estar sola.

\- Estarás bien? – me preguntó Izz

\- Si, sólo déjenme sola si? – les dije con el mismo tono que había usado antes

\- Quieres que me quede? – dijo Adrian, lo veía que miraba mi aura, no a mi

\- No, quiero estar sola – dije levantando un poco la voz

Siguieron mirándome extrañados pero ninguno dijo nada, creo que hasta les di un poco de miedo, pero en estos momentos me daba igual, sólo quería que se fueran.

Una vez que estuve sola me di cuenta de que estaba harta de la magia, de todo lo que implicaba, de los Strigoi, de los cuidados, de que nos estuviesen buscando, de que apareciera gente con extraños dones como hablar en la mente en plena celebración de año nuevo, el año que había pasado, los últimos meses, habían sido de locos, y clamaba por algo de tranquilidad, sin pensarlo demasiado descolgué el teléfono de la habitación y llamé a mi padre

\- Alo? – dijo la voz de papá al otro lado del teléfono

\- Papá, soy yo – le dije a modo de saludo

\- Sev – me dijo él – como te fue en la fiesta anoche?

\- Bien… papá, estás en la Corte? O estás en casa? – quise saber

\- Voy camino a la Corte a buscar unas cosas, necesitas algo? – su tono de voz sonaba preocupado

\- Crees que podría ir a casa? – le pregunté intentando que no se me quebrase la voz

\- Ha pasado algo? – preguntó

\- Sólo necesito algo de tranquilidad… crees que podrías llevarme?

\- Y qué pasa con tus amigos? – era una buena pregunta

\- Necesito aire papá, no quiero que sepan que me voy – dije sincera

\- Es algo grave entonces?

\- Es complicado – admití – crees que podrías sacarme sin que ellos se den cuenta?

\- Necesitaría que algún guardián hablase con la seguridad – me dijo papá

\- Danila debe estar por venir a verme, hablaré con él – le dije solucionando esa parte

\- No que no te llevabas con Danila? – dijo papá extrañado

\- Hablaremos en casa si? Por favor papá, llévame contigo – mi tono era casi un ruego

\- Que le diré a Eleni? – como siempre, estos temas eran una conspiración entre los dos

\- Dile que cambié de opinión y que quiero unos días en familia – le di como idea

\- Creo que eso podría funcionar con ella – dijo medio dudando

\- Sé que tienes métodos para que crea en todo lo que dices – le solté

\- No ocuparé la compulsión con ella – me dijo espantado

\- Estoy hablando de tus encantos como su marido, papá – le dije a punto de reír por su reacción

\- No sé si eso es algo que debiese de discutir con mi hija – se atragantó

\- Toda la razón papá – le dije divertida – no es una conversación que debamos tener


	39. Chapter 33

Hablamos un poco más sobre los detalles de mi partida, le dije que estaría lista cuanto antes para que nos fuésemos, cuando corté me puse a ordenar mi maleta, al rato, como había predicho, Danila golpeó la puerta.

\- Tengo que pedirte un favor – le dije nada más entrar a la habitación

\- Que sucede? – quiso saber al ver que mi maleta estaba armada

\- Necesito que me dejen salir de la Corte, me voy a casa – le dije sin rodeo

\- Vas a escapar? – me dijo sentándose en el sillón y mirándome con una ceja levantada

\- No, sólo necesito aire – le dije sentándome a su lado – han sido unos meses de locos, necesito un poco de paz

\- Esto es por lo que paso ayer? – preguntó

\- Un poco por eso, y por todo lo demás… - estuve en silencio unos minutos mirando mis manos – nunca quise ser especial, sabes? – le dije mirándolo – no me gusta ser lo que soy, no me gusta que me traten diferente, no pedí ser así – creo que era la primera vez que le decía estas cosas a Danila – el estar débil no me hace mejor, me hace sentir mal, me hace ver que soy más especial, y no me gusta, no quiero… estoy harta – confesé – estoy hasta la coronilla con esto de la magia, de los Strigoi, de que nos estén buscando, de estar escondiendo cosas

\- Quien te está buscando? – preguntó Danila sin comprender

\- Los Strigoi – le dije sin pensar mucho en mi respuesta, me levanté del sillón y me puse a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación

\- Te están buscando Strigoi? – dijo perdido – cómo sabes eso?

\- Saben de los poderes que tenemos con Izz, saben lo que pasó en el Club, saben que podemos vencerlos de forma rápida, el otro día se confirmó – le dije siguiendo en mi recorrido por la habitación – cuando salimos con Izz y Misha nos atacó un grupo de Strigoi, los vencimos, pero habían más observando, van a ir con esas noticias a los demás – expliqué

\- Y como es que me entero de esto ahora? Debemos avisar al Consejo – dijo levantándose

\- No Danila – me acerqué y le tomé las manos – vamos a pelear contra ellos sin involucrar a más gente, prefiero que sepan que somos nosotras y donde estamos, y que no vayan a atacar más Escuelas – le dije

Me miró con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, casi podía ver como estaba uniendo los hechos con lo que le había revelado

\- Crees que el ataque a la Escuela fue por qué las estaban buscando a ustedes? – dijo serio

\- Estoy casi segura – le dije mirando al suelo – no quiero que ataquen a más gente, ahora saben que estamos en la Corte, deben de saber que estaremos en St Vladimir, estoy entrenándome duro para poder vencerlos, puedo hacerlo, con Izz lo haremos, no dejaré que hieran a nadie más por nuestra culpa

\- Debes de decirlo en el Consejo – me dijo Danila tomándome de los hombros para que lo mirara

\- NO! – dije resuelta – no quiero más atención, de todos modos no podrán entrar a St Vladimir, tú lo sabes, por favor guarda el secreto… te lo estoy contando porque me dijiste que querías conocerme, que debía de confiar en ti, o algo así… por favor Danila, confía en mi ahora

No dijo nada, sólo bajó la cabeza, no pudo sostener mi mirada suplicante

\- Por todo eso quiero unos días en paz, sin distracciones, tengo mucho en que pensar, necesito salir de aquí, dejar a mis amigos…

\- También dejar a Adrian? – me interrumpió

\- También a él – le dije – debes de saber que estoy con él, aunque lo estamos manteniendo en secreto – confesé

\- Es mucho mayor que tú – me dijo como si fuese suficiente para estar a alejada de él

\- Sé que es tres años mayor, sé que muchos lo ven como una mala influencia, que lo juzgan por su modo de ser y porque es un Ivashkov – le dije como enumerando sus defectos – pero lo quiero, él me entiende, sabe que puedo cuidarme sola, entenderá que necesito unos días sola

\- Pero aun así no le dirás? – me dijo

\- No, él intentaría evitar que saliese de la Corte

\- Quizás y este de acuerdo en eso – me dijo Danila – si un grupo de Strigoi te está buscando no deberías dejar un sitio seguro como este

\- Mi padre tiene guardianes contratados, mi madre es una ex guardiana, puedo cuidar de mi misma, además mi casa está en un lugar con muchos Dhampir – caminé hasta mi maleta y de uno de los bolsillos saqué la estaca de plata – y tengo esto – le dije mostrándosela

\- De donde la has sacado? – dijo impresionado

\- Fue un regalo de Adrian – expliqué – crees que estoy lo bastante protegida como para irme?

\- No estoy seguro – dijo dudando

\- Danila, dame estos días de paz antes de que todo se ponga de cabeza, más de lo normal – pedí

\- Y que pasa con la sangre? – quiso saber

\- Bebí del Strigoi que nos atacó – le solté – estaré bien unos días

\- Le diste tu energía a Izz por su poder de psicometría? – preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

\- Cómo sabes que le di energía a Izz? – me miró como diciendo que era obvio - Así es – acepté – ella vio a un grupo de Strigoi, y a quien pareciera ser su jefe, el tal Matthew

\- Matthew? – dijo sin reconocer el nombre

\- Si, el Strigoi que nos atacó dijo su nombre… luego de que Izz "leyese" la energía, al parecer una de esas imagines pasó a mí, porque he tenido pesadillas con algo muy parecido a lo que ella describió… puede ser eso posible? – pregunté

\- Puede ser que algún recuerdo también quede en ti, ya que absorbes tanto su energía como su sangre, debe de haber alguna consecuencia más que sólo el sentirte completa – me dijo sacando a relucir lo erudito que era en el tema

\- Mi vida es un caos – me senté en el sillón derrotada – y presiento que esto está solo empezando

\- Ya dije que te ayudaré en lo que pueda, y hablaré con los guardianes, aunque el hecho de que salgas con tu padre ya hace la mitad del trabajo – me dijo con una sonrisa de ánimo

\- Gracias Danila – le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

\- Lo haré con la condición de que no me escondas cosas otra vez – me pidió – quiero enterarme, si es posible, antes de que pasen, y te ayudaré a entrenar, tanto en la lucha como en la magia, no dejaremos que los Strigoi ganen

\- Creo que te juzgue mal al principio – le dije – siempre pensé que eras un simple entrometido

\- Siempre he querido ayudarte, y ser entrometido fue mi forma de conocerte – me dijo

Seguimos hablando unos minutos más y luego fue a hablar con los guardianes, antes jurándome que no le diría nada a nadie de lo que habíamos hablado, me quedé tranquila, sabía que podía confiar en él. Cuando Adrian o Izz fueron a golpear a la puerta no contesté fingiendo que estaba dormida, avanzada la noche recibí una llamada de mi padre.

\- Nos vamos en cinco minutos – me dijo cuándo contesté – estás lista?

\- Si, estoy lista, estás estacionado detrás del edificio principal? – quise saber

\- No, era más privado cerca de donde están las residencias de los guardianes, en el auto está Phill – era uno de los guardianes contratados de mi papá – le dije que te esperara, luego pasará a recogerme cerca de la entrada

\- Saldré ahora, nos vemos papá

Corté la llamada y salí de la habitación mirando en todas direcciones para no encontrarme con nadie, tomé los caminos más solitarios, cuando iba llegando al auto me encontré con Danila

\- Quieres que le diga algo a tus amigos? – me dijo al verme

\- Sólo si te preguntan, diles que mi padre me vino a buscar, no des más detalles, no quiero que te involucren en esto, basta con que se molesten conmigo – le dije

\- No me importa un grupo de adolescentes enojados – me dijo divertido

\- Debiese, pueden ser peligrosos en su conjunto – bromee

\- Espero que estos días te sirvan – me dijo sincero

\- Lo harán – sonreí – volveré directo a St Vladimir para las clases, nos vemos Danila – le dije a modo de despedida

\- Nos vemos Sev – me respondió y desapareció

(*)

Salir de la Corte fue más fácil de lo esperado, como bien me había hecho notar Danila, no tendría problemas ya que iba con mi padre. El viaje era largo, pero lo aproveché para pensar, sabía que Adrian e Izz estarían enojados por irme sin avisarles, pero necesitaba mi espacio, además no tendrían como comunicarse conmigo ya que no tenía celular.

Llegamos a casa cerca del mediodía, mi madre estaba extrañada de verme, pero mi padre se encargaría de ello, les dije que el viaje me había agotado, que me iría a dormir, ella dijo que debía de comer algo, argumenté que no tenía hambre y que había visto a un alimentador antes de salir de la Corte, como no tenían cómo verificar la información confiaron en mi palabra.

Entré en mi habitación y me sentí como una extraña, pasaba la mayor parte del año en St Vladimir, por lo que este lugar era sólo algo de paso, pero igual el estar sola me hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio, dejé mi maleta en un rincón y me lancé sobre la cama, me hice un ovillo y me quedé intentando dejar mi mente en blanco, quería dejar de pensar al menos por un rato, o la vida entera, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, sólo que estaba cansada de todo, cansada de que la vida fuese una guerra constante, me daban ganas de ir a esconderme entre los humanos y ser una adolescente normal al menos por un rato, mi sentido del deber para los Moroi me impedía pensar en llevar una vida completa lejos de ellos. Quería dormir pero me daba miedo el que Adrian apareciera en mis sueños, quizás si adoptaba el horario humano no me visitase, opté por esta opción y me fui a dar una ducha y arreglarme para salir, hacía frío y había un poco de nieve, no tanto como en St Vladimir pero había, así que me puse un abrigo largo y grueso para esconder el cinturón con la estaca, le deje una nota a mis padres para decirles que saldría y que llegaría antes del atardecer, mientras hubiese sol no había nada que temer de los Strigoi.

Tomé las llaves del auto, mis lentes de sol y salí, cerca de la entrada de la casa estaba Phill

\- Señorita Astakhov – me dijo a modo de saludo

\- Que me llames Sev, Phill, te lo he dicho muchas veces – le dije con una sonrisa

\- No logro acostumbrarme – me dijo un poco apenado

\- Saldré a dar una vuelta, volveré antes del anochecer – le dije abriendo la puerta del auto

\- Debo acompañarte – me dijo con tono protector

\- Es de día, no atacarán los Strigoi, estaré bien, mejor cuida a papá y mamá – le dije segura

Al parecer mi mirada seria lo convenció porque no me dijo nada más, tan solo fue a abrir el portón para que pudiese salir.


	40. Chapter 34

Conduje hasta llegar a un lugar muy concurrido, entré a un café y pedí un pastel junto con un té negro, me lo comí relajada intentando no pensar en nada, quizás lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero necesitaba un tiempo para mí. Me puse a conversar con una persona desconocida por el mero hecho de entablar una conversación con alguien que no tuviese nada que ver con vampiros de ningún tipo. Cuando vi que el sol se ocultaba volví a casa, en el viaje de regreso puse la música a todo volumen y canté a pleno pulmón, deseaba sentirme como alguien normal, lo anhelaba.

\- Dónde has estado? - papá me estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa

\- Necesitaba salir a tomar aire – expliqué

\- Debiste ir con Phill, sabes que es peligroso...

\- Era de día papá - le recordé - además sé cómo defenderme... Donde esta mamá?

\- Fue a hacer unas compras de último minuto - me dijo

\- Entonces creo que deberíamos entrar y conversar - dije seria

Seguí a papá al interior de la casa y nos sentamos en el living

\- Por qué has venido? - quiso saber

\- Necesitaba normalidad papá - confesé - la magia me está asfixiando

\- Has tenido problemas para controlarla? - preguntó preocupado

\- No, sólo que los nuevos descubrimientos de la magia de todos mis amigos, el ataque a la Escuela... Es complicado ponerlo en palabras - suspiré y me desparrame en el sofá

\- Tiene algo que ver Adrian Ivashkov en todo esto? - quiso saber

El corazón me llegó a la garganta, pero intenté mantener mi pose sin mostrar mayores reacciones.

\- Qué tiene que ver él en esto? - dije como que fuese lo más ridículo del mundo

\- Pensé que estabas escapando de tu novio - me sonrió

\- Y qué pasaría si él lo fuese? - dije de una forma más brusca de lo que esperaba

\- En ese caso esperemos que se comporte, ya que si sabes cuidarte sola, no le recomiendo que te haga daño – me dijo con una sonrisa

Le miré por unos minutos, sabía que me estaba hablando desde el corazón, que luego de todas nuestras conversaciones, al parecer iba a respetar mi decisión, sino se volvería un hipócrita.

\- Es mi novio – confesé luego de un rato – lo hemos mantenido en secreto por un sin número de razones, las cuales espero puedas imaginarte porque no quiero hablar de eso

\- Espero que seas feliz – me dijo sentándose a mi lado y apretando mi mano

\- Lo soy papá – sonreí – él no tiene nada que ver con que haya venido, sólo necesitaba un respiro, quizás es egoísta lo que estoy haciendo – me apoyé en el hombro de papá – pero estaba asfixiada, iba a explotar en cualquier momento

\- No podría ponerme en tu lugar, tu situación es única – me dijo – y este año ha sido intenso, sólo necesitas tiempo para poner todo en orden

\- Gracias papá – le dí un beso en la mejilla y me levanté – ahora iré a descansar, no he dormido en milenios – bromee

\- Eso debe estar torturándote más que cualquier otra cosa – dijo divertido

Al entrar en la habitación me saqué la ropa y me puse un pijama cómodo, me metí a la cama en posición fetal y cerré los ojos, en segundo estuve dormida, pero no se sentía como un sueño normal, había algo raro, y entonces lo supe, por primera vez estaba experimentando uno de los sueños espirituales de Adrian, justo en ese momento lo vi aparecer su cara era de pocos amigos, a nuestro alrededor el ambiente era el de mi lugar favorito de la Academia, esa banca cerca del bosque, estaba de noche y las estrellas brillaban sobre nosotros.

\- Si hubiese sabido que debía alejarme para que me arrastraras a un sueño espiritual lo habría hecho antes – dije bromeando a modo de saludo

\- No es una situación para hacer bromas – me dijo serio cruzando los brazos, estaba parado al otro lado de la banca

\- No es como que me hubiese ido para siempre – moví una mano para quitarle importancia – además sabes dónde estoy

\- Nos dijeron que había salido con tu padre, nada más – explicó

\- Estoy en casa de ellos, insistieron en que pasará el resto de las vacaciones con ellos, no pude negarme – mentí

\- Algo así dijo Danila que le habían dicho en la salida – dijo Adrian sentándose en la banca

Así que Danila había salido limpio de este plan de escape? Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa, fui a sentarme al lado de Adrian.

\- Debo admitir que estaba enojada – confesé – por ello me fui sin avisar a nadie

\- Enojada por qué? – dijo sin comprender

\- No me gusta el sentirme vulnerable – dije mirando mis manos – o débil o cualquiera de esas cosas, y con todos sus cuidados en La Corte… me sentí de esa manera

Sentí la mirada de Adrian sobre mí, pero no quería ver lo que sus ojos revelaban, sentiría pena? Lástima? No quería saberlo

\- Me asustaste ese día, no sabía cómo ayudarte – me dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros

\- Sólo necesitaba descanso – dije segura

\- Intenté entrar en tus sueños para quitar tus pesadillas, pero no pude hacerlo, me sentí inútil – confesó

\- No es necesario que entres en mis sueños para que quites mis pesadillas – al fin lo miré y tomé su cara entre mis manos – nada más envuélveme en tus brazos y nada malo me pasará – le vi esbozar una sonrisa – no te enojes conmigo, en unos días más estaremos juntos y nada ni nadie nos separará

Nos besamos intensamente por unos minutos, luego nos quedamos abrazados mirando las estrellas.

\- Le dije a mi padre que eras mi novio – le solté de repente

\- Wow… - dijo luego de tragar saliva pesadamente – no me esperaba eso

\- Dijo que esperara que fuese feliz, soy feliz, ahora queda decírselo a mamá – un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda

\- Quizás y podamos mantenerlo en secreto un poco más – dijo con un tono de miedo

\- Mi madre no te matará – dije sonriendo ante su temor – el lema de que "los Moroi van primero" se lo toma muy enserio, soy yo la que corre más peligro

\- Esperemos que lo entienda, no quiero que le patees el trasero – dijo riendo

\- Sería una lucha épica – tuve una imagen mental muy real – pero no pasará nada de eso, papá se encargará de ello

Nos quedamos juntos la mayor parte de esa noche para mí y mañana para Adrian, le prometí que mantendría el horario vampiro para que pudiese visitarme en los sueños, cosa que prometió hacer todos y cada uno de los días que estuviésemos separados. Cuando mi madre se enteró de mi relación con Adrian sacó a relucir toda su faceta de "Eleni la Guardiana", dándome el discurso de la vida de que debía cuidarme que no hiciera nada precipitado, que podía entender mi "enamoramiento" porque el chico Ivashkov era guapo, pero que tuviese cuidado, que no todos los Moroi eran como Gav, mi padre, y miles de cosas más, hasta dijo que tendría que hacerse saber en la Academia.

\- Mamá, no exageres, no lo diremos aún en la Academia, de todas formas solo nos vemos en lugares públicos – mentí – deja que él pueda hablar con sus padres, luego la Academia lo sabrá

\- Danila lo sabe? – preguntó mamá

\- Si, él y Dimitri – le dije

\- Eso me deja más tranquila, pero no es algo que puedan esconder por siempre – dijo ella un poco molesta

Esa noche, cuando Adrian apareció en mis sueños, en el mismo lugar que antes, le conté la reacción de mi madre, su palidez paso poco a poco a medida que le contaba lo sucedido.

\- Le contarás a tus padres? – quise saber

\- Por mi lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos y lo sabes – me dijo mientras hacía aparecer una manta en el suelo y nos sentábamos allí

\- Eso quiere decir que si lo dirás – dije con un suspiro

\- Creo que algo deben de sospechar, saben que tengo una chica que me roba, literalmente, el sueño – me dijo mientras me acostaba en la manta dándome besos en el cuello

\- Podríamos decir que es al contrario – dije riendo – tú robas los míos

Me apoyé en su pecho y nos quedamos acostados mirando las estrellas.

\- Podría ser siempre todo así de apacible – dije de pronto – olvidarnos de todas las cosas locas que nos rodean

\- Pero sin esas cosas no nos hubiésemos conocido – me dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza

\- Tienes razón, pero un poco de normalidad no me molesta – dije sincera

\- Cuando ya todos sepan lo nuestro, no tendremos que ocultarnos – sonaba optimista

\- Si a nuestros padres no les importa que tú seas mayor, no tiene que importarle al resto – sonreí

Miré el cielo fijamente.

\- Puedes hacer una lluvia de estrellas? – le pregunté – sé que es un capricho de niña pequeña – me disculpé – pero siempre quise ver una

\- Tus deseos son mis órdenes – me dijo con una sonrisa tierna

Le vi concentrarse y al rato unas cuantas estrellas fugaces aparecieron en el cielo, me quedé mirándolo embobada.

\- Izz está muy enojada conmigo? – quise saber

\- Está molesta porque no le avisaste que te ibas, le expliqué lo que me dijiste, dijo que no te habría dejado ir sola – me dijo

\- Ya tendré tiempo de hablar con ella – dije al fin

(*)

Luego de que una Guerra Mundial no fuese desatada al contarle a mi padres de mi noviazgo con Adrian, pude pasar los días que siguieron más tranquila, hasta que mi padre recordó que debía de ver a los alimentadores, no le había comentado que había bebido sangre de Strigoi, por razones obvias.

\- Hemos sido muy descuidados – dijo mi padre de pronto – no te has alimentado estos días – estaba medio espantado

\- No ha sido necesario, estoy bien – dije segura

\- Siempre dices lo mismo y luego pasa lo peor – dijo mi madre

No pude hacer ningún descargo, papá ya estaba haciendo las llamadas necesarias, e hizo traer a dos alimentadores a casa. Como siempre los llevaron a mi habitación, con pocas ganas me alimenté de ambos, al hacerlo una sensación extraña se apoderó de mi estómago. Cuando se fueron fui al baño con la excusa de asearme, pero la verdad es que la sangre me había dejado mal sabor de boca y unas ganas increíbles de vomitar, abrí la ducha para que no me escucharan mientras mi estómago se vaciaba, devolví toda la sangre que había ingerido, luego de eso me sentí un poco débil pero mejor.

\- Qué mierda me está pasando? – me pregunté a mi misma sudando y temblando mientras me miraba en el espejo

Limpié todo el baño hasta que no hubo rastro de lo que había pasado, me metí en la ducha y me quedé sentada bajo el agua un buen rato, tratando de poner mis pensamientos en orden, quizás verdaderamente estaba enferma, pero los Dhampir no se enfermaban, o si?, pensar que quería normalidad, y ahora estaba lo más lejos de lo normal posible, decidí no pensar más en lo que había pasado, quizás y solo era algo de momento, por lo que dejé mis preocupaciones a un lado y salí del baño sin pensar en nada más.


	41. Chapter 35

(*)

Phill me llevó de vuelta a la Academia, al llegar la seguridad era más estricta de lo que había sido, todo debido al ataque de la otra Escuela, luego de las revisiones de rigor Roberta nos dejó entrar.

\- Cuida mucho a mis padres si? – le pedí a Phill cuando me entregó la maleta

\- No dude de eso señorita – me dijo él solemne

\- Si pasa cualquier cosa avísame de inmediato – dije dándole un abrazo que lo tomó por sorpresa

\- Lo haré – prometió

Comencé a arrastrar mi maleta por los caminos de la Academia, había gran alboroto, a lo lejos vi a Danila que se acercaba.

\- Te sirvieron estos días de descanso? – preguntó al llegar a mi lado

\- Espero que sí – dije mirando a mi alrededor – por qué esta todo tan loco aquí?

\- Algunos alumnos han sido transferidos aquí – me dijo a modo de explicación

No hubo necesidad de que dijese nada más, al parecer los padres pensaban que St Vladimir era un lugar seguro para enviar a sus hijos, lo cual era bastante obvio.

\- Tendré que compartir habitación? – le pregunté con miedo deteniéndome de pronto

\- Jajajaja – se rio Danila – eso no será necesario, sólo son un puñado, ves todo este caos porque vinieron familias enteras con sus hijos

\- Me había asustado – le dije guiñándole un ojo

\- Como es que Adrian no ha venido a recogerte? – quiso saber

\- No le dije a qué hora volvía – expliqué – no sabía si iban a estar aquí cuando llegase

\- Pues llegamos hace unas horas – me sonrió – Izz está dando un recorrido a Misha

\- Había olvidado que venía – sonreí también

\- SEEEEEEEEEEEV!

Antes de poder ver quien me había hablado me vi alzada del suelo, mi maleta quedó olvidada al lado de Danila quien se reía evidentemente por mi cara de espanto.

\- Pero… qué…?! – cuando estuve en el suelo vi que Mason era quien me había saludado de forma tan efusiva – MASON!

Algo no muy común en mí se despertó y le devolví el abrazo de oso asesino que me estaba dando, quería aprovechar cada segundo que tenía con mis amigos, tenía en mis espaldas una extraña sensación de ultimátum.

\- Donde has dejado a la Fangs que conozco – dijo en broma Mason

\- Después no te quejes cuando te esté dando de golpes entonces – le dije separándome

\- Nos vemos luego – dijo Danila sonriendo y se fue

\- Pensé que estabas con Izz… no que no te llevabas bien con Danila? – Mason estaba completamente perdido

\- Pasaron muchas cosas estos días Mason… vengo desde mi casa, me fui de la Corte con mi padre unos días – le expliqué

\- Esa es una explicación demasiado breve… ven, cuéntame todo

Mason tomó mi maleta y comenzó a arrastrarla, le conté lo que había pasado, también le conté lo del ataque Strigoi, y suponiendo que nos acompañaría a nuestras salidas como otras veces, tenía todo el derecho de saberlo, claro que omití la parte en que nos estaban buscando,

\- Deben de tener un imán para atraer a esos monstros – dijo impresionado

\- Yo creo, una feromona extraña o nuestra locura es un faro en la oscuridad – dije bromeando

\- Esperemos que no se repita, menos mal que Misha estaba con ustedes – dijo aliviado

\- Sobre eso… él va a estar aquí en la Academia – le solté

\- El guardián de Izz? – los ojos de Mason se abrieron de sobremanera

\- No te preocupes amigo, todo seguirá igual entre ustedes – sonreí para darle ánimos

(*)

Luego de dejar mis cosas en la habitación me dirigí al dormitorio Moroi, quería hablar con Izz, cuando iba a medio camino divisé a Adrian.

\- Adrian! – le grité moviendo la mano

Él me sonrió a la distancia, no me resistí a las ganas repentinas de lanzarme en sus brazos, por lo que corrí para salvar el terreno que nos separaba, Adrian me recibió con los brazos abiertos, hice caso omiso de todos los ojos que nos observaban.

\- Te he extrañado Sevyis – dijo dándome un beso en el pelo

\- También yo – le dije sin soltarlo y apretándolo más – no es lo mismo abrazarte en sueños que en la realidad

\- En la realidad podemos hacer muchas otras cosas – me dijo tomando mi cara para mirarlo a los ojos

\- En los sueños igual pero no sería justo para nuestros cuerpos

Antes de poder hacer algo me besó, y era tal la añoranza que tenía de él que no me resistí, lo besé de igual forma notando los gritos de asombro a nuestro alrededor, qué más daba que se enterase todo el mundo? La persecución había dado paso a un sentimiento de aprovechar el momento, ya que si nos andaban buscando los Strigoi cualquier recuerdo podía ser el último.

\- Veo que has decidido hacer lo nuestro público – dijo Adrian feliz

\- Tus padres ya lo saben? – pregunté un tanto nerviosa

\- Se los dije antes de volver, mi padre no estaba para nada contento – dijo sincero pero sin prestarle demasiada importancia – mi madre me dijo que mientras fuese feliz me apoyaba

\- Wow… no me esperaba eso – dije sorprendida – y tu tía?

\- Ese es otro asunto – me tomó de la mano llevándome al dormitorio Moroi

\- Eso es un… "en cualquier momento vienen los guardianes a llevarte a la prisión" – sentencié

\- No seas exagerada – me dio un beso en la mejilla – estando conmigo nada te pasará

\- Que tierno – dije irónica

(*)

Finalmente pude hablar con Izz, no estaba tan enojada como pensaba, en la Corte había estado entrenando con Misha y se dio cuenta de que me venía bien el tener un respiro, también notó mi cambio en la relación con Adrian, que ahora era de conocimiento público, lo cual también notaron los profesores y guardianes de la Academia, como era de esperar nos dieron un sermón de aquellos sobre la edad y la diferencia Moroi – Dhampir al que nosotros hicimos oídos sordos, pero nos dejaron la advertencia de comportarnos y no ir al dormitorio del otro, lo cual era una advertencia ridícula, todos sabían que la íbamos a pasar por alto.

(*)

Había pasado cerca de dos semanas desde el incidente con el Strigoi, y luego de lo sucedido en mi casa con la ingesta de sangre no había vuelto a intentar, mi cuerpo se estaba resintiendo poco a poco.

\- Que pasa Astakhov!? – dijo Stan en una clase – no estás dando el ciento por cient

\- Lo estoy – dije cabreada

\- Apuesto a que no le has chupeteado el cuello a nadie y por eso estas así – gritó Paloma

\- Omite tus comentarios venenosos arpía – le soltó Rose

\- Crees que podría llevarme a Astakhov lo que resta de clases? – le dijo Danila a Stan

\- Claro – dijo moviendo su mano para que me saliera del camino – hoy es todo menos útil

Antes de poder contestar, o más bien lanzármele encima para demostrarle que no estaba en lo cierto, Danila me sacó de la clases, íbamos camino al área común, directo a los alimentadores, no había muchos alumnos cerca porque estaban en sus clases.

\- Hace cuanto que no tomas sangre? – me preguntó Danila

\- Para que preguntas si lo sabes – dije mosqueada

\- No puedes estar en esta situación y lo sabes, más ahora – me recordó

\- Lo sé, lo siento

Fui arrastrando los pies tras Danila a la sala de alimentación, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al recordar lo que había pasado en mi casa, pero me negaba a pensar que la situación se repetiría, por lo que me llené de un repentino optimismo ante lo que se venía y esperé a ver al alimentador, o sea, los alimentadores, siempre eran dos para mi.

\- Te esperaré aquí fuera – me dijo Danila para darme privacidad

Le di una mirada de agradecimiento, dudando un segundo me acerqué al cuello del alimentador y clave mis dientes, la sangre corrió dulce por mi garganta, tuve que controlarme para detenerme y pasar al siguiente alimentador, me sentía extasiada por su sabor, cerca de dos semanas sin sangre y hasta se me había olvidado mi extraña necesidad.

\- Te ves mejor – dijo Danila cuando salíamos de la sala de alimentación

\- Me siento mejor – sonreí

\- Por qué demoraste tanto en venir? Pensé que habíamos pasado la etapa en que…

No pude seguir lo que estaba hablando, los odios me zumbaban y el malestar en el estómago llegó con toda intensidad como la vez anterior en mi casa.

\- No otra vez!

Dije mientras corría a unos árboles cercanos, Danila vino tras de mí en el momento justo en que la sangre salía a borbotones de mi boca, caí de rodillas al piso a medida que toda la sangre ingerida recientemente se derramaba sobre el pasto.

Danila me miraba con los ojos como plato, me senté cansada de todas las arcadas que había tenido, me dolía el pecho.

\- Esto había pasado antes? – preguntó con un evidente tono de preocupación

\- En casa – dije secando el sudor de mi frente, mire mis manos y estaban ensangrentadas – pensé que había sido algo de momento

\- Es por ello que no te habías alimentado? – inquirió

\- Tenía miedo de que se repitiera – confesé

\- Debes estar enferma – me dijo ayudando a levantarme – tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería

\- Cuando has visto a un Dhampir en mi situación? – le dije soltándome de su agarre y completamente enojada – que crees que dirá la Doctora Olendzki? Que tengo gripe estomacal o algo así? Sabemos cual es la respuesta a todo esto, ya se arruinó todo en mi

Estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos, menos mal y no había gente cerca, bueno me equivocaba, Adrian venía caminando hasta nosotros.

\- Que es lo que sucede? – quiso saber mirando entre Danila y yo

\- Esta rechazando la sangre – dijo Danila con cero tacto

\- Danila! – le reprendí

\- Eso es…

Creo que la frase era que "si era cierto", pero miro a mi alrededor y vio las evidentes manchas de sangre en el césped.

\- Esta enferma? – preguntó a Danila

\- No lo sé – le respondió sin mirarme

\- Estoy aquí… por St Vlad – dije histéricamente – has escuchado algo así Adrian? No creo que este enferma, es más probable que este muriendo

Una vez que las palabras salieron de mi boca, sentí que eran ciertas, si mi cuerpo no se alimentaba de sangre poco a poco se iba aletargando.

\- No vas a morir, seguro como el diablo que eso no pasara – dijo Adrian con pasión

\- Eso no lo sabe nadie – dije triste

Adrian se acercó y fue cuando limpió mis mejillas que me di cuenta que estaba llorando

\- Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería – dijo Danila una vez más

\- No hay nada allí que puedan hacer por mi – les miré a ambos – olviden esto si? Sólo sigamos adelante

\- Pretendes que nos rindamos contigo? – dijo Danila

\- Eso es imposible – aseguro Adrian

\- Debe ser la maldita y sabrosa sangre de Strigoi – vi sus caras de asco al decir eso – lo siento, pero es la verdad, desde que la probé nada ha sido lo mismo

\- Y si bebes sangre de Dhampir? – dijo Danila

\- O Moroi? – dijo Adrian

Ambos se miraron con algo muy parecido al odio ante el ofrecimiento.

\- Van a ser voluntarios? – pregunté, aunque ya me imaginaba la respuesta – no respondan, esperemos unos días esta bien

\- No, no esperaremos – dijo Danila – vamos, síganme a mi cuarto

Sin otra palabra Danila se giró, Adrian me tomó de la mano y así los tres caminamos al edificio de los guardianes.


	42. Chapter 36

Seguimos a Danila hasta su dormitorio, solté la mano de Adrian al darme cuenta de que estaban manchadas de sangre y tierra, intenté limpiarla en mis pantalones, pero no fue una muy buena idea. Los pasillos del edificio de los guardianes estaban vacíos, ya que aún era horario de clases.

Cuando entramos a la habitación Adrian soltó un suspiro aburrido al ver la cantidad de libros que había en el lugar, no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa.

\- Ahora entiendo porque le decías ratón de biblioteca - dijo Adrian

\- Espero que haya sido una especie de cumplido - dijo Danila con una sonrisa

\- Puedo ocupar el baño? - quise saber

\- Claro - me dijo Danila - es por esa puerta

Seguí la dirección que me dio Danila, me lavé las manos con premura, quería que se borrasen las marcas de mi más reciente rareza. Como era posible que hubiésemos llegado a este punto?

\- Sev? Estas bien? - preguntó Adrian desde el otro lado de la puerta

\- Ya salgo - dije echando agua en mi cara

Una vez salí me senté en el sillón que había encontrado cómodo la primera vez que había estado allí, no me hubiese molestado el quedarme dormida en ese preciso momento.

\- Qué es lo que se te ocurrió para que Sev se sienta mejor? - le preguntó Adrian a Danila sentándose a mi lado

\- Puede que la sangre de un humano sea muy poco para ella luego de beber sangre de Strigoi - le explicó Danila

\- Tendrá que ver con la magia que hay en ella? En la sangre? - quiso saber Adrian

\- Es algo que debemos considerar - dijo Danila pensativo

\- Y que pretendes hacer? buscar Dhampir y Moroi para que sean voluntarios para una mordida de ella? - dijo Adrian como si fuese una idea ridícula

\- Es la opción que tenemos de momento - explicó Danila - sabes lo que le sucede a Sev cuando no bebe sangre?

\- Se enferma igual que un Moroi me imagino - aventuró Adrian

\- Es mucho peor que eso - dije casi en un susurro interviniendo al fin

\- Qué dijiste? - quiso saber Adrian, al parecer no me había escuchado

\- Dijo que era peor que eso - le dijo Danila - he visto todos los informes que han hecho de ella a lo largo de su vida, el que no beba sangre la afecta más que a un Moroi, empieza a debilitarse, enfermarse, y cae poco a poco en un estado parecido a un coma, del cual cuesta mucho que salga, debido a que las cantidades de sangre necesarias para que su cuerpo funcione de nuevo son impresionantes...

\- Podríamos decir que es como secarse poco a poco - interrumpí - dejo de ser hábil, de moverme, de ser yo... hay ciertas señales que se están mostrando - admití

Adrian me miraba con los ojos abiertos como plato, le vi observarme atentamente de arriba abajo, supe que notaba mi piel más gris, que veía las marcas debajo de mis ojos, que se notaba mi cansancio, luego supe que estaba ocupando su magia para observar mi aura, si era posible sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

\- Tu aura - dijo Adrian pasmado - es gris con manchas negras

\- Eso es malo? - quise saber con una sonrisa fingida

\- El negro es un mal color en las auras - dijo Adrian evitando mis ojos

\- Qué tan malo? - pregunté tragando pesadamente y un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda

\- Cuál es tu plan? - preguntó Adrian dirigiéndose a Danila sin responder a mi pregunta

\- Le daré mi sangre - dijo como si nada

\- Perdón? - dijo Adrian

\- Sé que harías lo mismo por ella, pero los Moroi son más valiosos que los Dhampir... - intentó explicar Danila

\- Pero la sangre de los Moroi tiene más magia que la de un Dhampir - le interrumpió Danila

\- Debemos agotar esta opción primero, en caso de que necesite algo más potente después, todo mientras encontremos una forma de hacerla beber sangre de Strigoi - sentenció Danila

\- Eso es más complicado, los Dhampirs no solemos salir de caza - le recordé

\- Tendremos que hacerlo, pero debes estar con todas tus capacidades - dijo Danila - y para ello debemos buscar la forma de que tomes sangre

\- Puedo seguir intentando con los alimentadores, puede que solo sea una coincidencia que dos veces... - intenté decir

\- Dos veces? - dijo Adrian perdido

\- En casa mi padre llamó a un alimentador, y me pasó esto por primera vez, fue cosa de minutos y devolví toda la sangre que había bebido y...

\- No fuiste capaz de decírmelo? y si a Danila? - dijo Adrian dolido

\- NO TENIA INTENCIONES DE DECÍRSELO A NADIE! - grité levantándome de golpe, mi paciencia estaba empezando a agotarse con todo esto - no quería que Danila lo supiera, pero me estaban dando una paliza en clases, y me llevó a la sala de alimentadores y pasó de nuevo

Ambos me miraron boquiabiertos, me senté otra vez, agotada, el haber rechazado la sangre había acabado con la mayor parte de mi fuerza.

\- Debemos de probar si funciona - dijo Adrian olvidando toda su decepción - a pesar de que beber sangre de una persona es un acto bastante íntimo, mientras esto quede entre nosotros

\- Si puede retener mi sangre entonces deberá tomarla a diario, para recobrarse - explicó Danila

\- Pero sus mordidas tienen endorfinas, al igual que las de un Moroi - dijo Adrian preocupado - eso podría generarte una adicción

\- Hablaré con Alid para que haga una joya para mí - dijo Danila de forma tranquilizadora

\- Así se llama tu amigo usuario del espíritu? - pregunté interesada

\- Así es, y debo pedir que esto quede entre nosotros – pidió

\- No diremos nada - prometió Adrian fingiendo tener un cierre en su boca

Escuché como hablaban entre ellos sobre lo que debíamos hacer si podía retener la sangre, la verdad es que no les presté mucha atención, me recosté en el sillón y cerré los ojos, estaba cansada de todo ello, en momento como estos pensaba que estar en ese estado parecido al coma era lo mejor para todas las personas que me conocían, debiesen de limitarse a dejarme en una cama de hospital hasta que mi cuerpo se apagase por completo.

\- Estoy listo - dijo Danila

Abrí los ojos, Danila se sentó a mi lado donde un rato antes había estado Adrian.

\- Tan solo no tomes demasiado - pidió con una sonrisa

\- No sé si pueda cumplir con ello - intenté devolverle la sonrisa

\- Sé que lo harás – dijo con confianza

Adrian se mantuvo de pie a mi espalda mientras Danila se sacaba su chaqueta y corría el cuello de su polera hacia un lado... me acerqué con manos temblorosas, y es que el beber sangre de él directamente me ponía nerviosa, puse mi mano derecha en su pecho y con la izquierda corrí más su polera para morderle un poco más abajo del cuello, le miré a los ojos y asintió, no necesité de otra señal, al poner mis labios en su cuello se puso tenso, sin pensar más allá en ello clave mis colmillos y su sangre mano dulce dentro de mi boca, era la primer vez que tomaba sangre de un Dhampir, tuve que recordarme a mí misma que esto era una prueba para mi tolerancia, que él no era un alimentador, dejé de beber sangre y saboree su sabor, miré a Danila quien estaba envuelto en las endorfinas de la mordida, me di cuenta que era más que mi tutor o mi maestro, era mi amigo.

\- Estas bien? – quise saber

\- Estará bien – me dijo Adrian poniendo una mano en mi hombro – aún esta bajo los efectos de la mordida, debemos de esperar un poco

\- Estoy bien – dijo Danila medio somnoliento enderezándose

Adrian se separó de mi lado, cuando volvió traía una toalla mojada y se la tendió a Danila, él la puso en su cuello

\- Gracias – le dijo a Adrian

Los miré a ambos atentamente, nunca pensé que iba a llegar un momento en que se llevasen bien o algo parecido, de pronto me di cuenta que ambos me observaban.

\- Sientes algo raro? – quiso saber Adrian

\- Te duele el estómago? – preguntó Danila

\- Al parecer tu sangre no es veneno – le dije con una sonrisa burlona – no siento ninguna molestia

\- Esto quiere decir que funcionó? – preguntó Adrian sin poder creerlo y acercándose a mi

\- Al parecer sí – dije con una sonrisa

(*)

Al transcurrir más o menos una semana, desde haber empezado a beber la sangre de Danila, mi cuerpo había vuelto a estar ágil como siempre, en clases ya no me daban palizas, yo las daba, Alid, el amigo de Danila, se había encargado de hacer una pulsera encantada con Espíritu para disminuir los efectos adictivos de las mordidas, aunque dijo que debía verlo en persona cuando fuese posible.

Mientras en clases pude tomar nota de que había personas nuevas, bueno, el día que había vuelto de las vacaciones de Año Nuevo me había enterado de los traslados, pero aún no había identificado a los nuevos.

\- Y quién es ese chico? – dije de pronto a Rose, Mason y Eddie

\- Cuidado con quién miras Sev, le iremos a contar a Adrian – dijo Mason

\- Y desde cuando tanta solidaridad masculina? – preguntó Rose

\- Desde que está saliendo con su prima – dije con una sonrisa – pero no pregunto por el chico por motivos románticos – expliqué – es que no sé quién es

\- No he pasado mucho tiempo con Izz desde que llegó Misha, pero aún así – dijo Mason un poco cabizbajo

\- No te estreses Mason – le di un golpecito en el hombro – es sólo que están practicado para que ella sepa defenderse

\- Lo sé, aún así él intenta monopolizarla – dijo Mason

\- No seas celoso Ashford – le dijo Eddie

\- En fin – dije cortando el tema antes de seguir con las desgracias amorosas – quién es el chico?

\- Se llama Nikolai Asimov – dijo Rose

Me quedé mirando a Nikolai unos momentos, a pesar de venir de otra Escuela, se había adaptado perfectamente al nuevo ambiente, bueno esa era una característica de los Guardianes, debíamos adoptarnos al medio fuese como fuese.

\- Lo que le pasó fue muy triste – dijo Eddie sacándome de mis pensamientos

\- Qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunté preocupada

\- No fue directamente a él – explicó Mason – fue a su Moroi

\- A su Moroi? Pero las asignaciones no se dan hasta que nos graduemos – dije perdida

\- A no ser que sea un requerimiento de la familia – explicó Rose, y recordé su situación con Lissa

\- Que fue lo que le pasó? Murió su Moroi? – dije un poco impaciente

\- Los padres de su Moroi eran profesores en la Escuela – dijo Eddie un poco más bajo, nos pusimos cerca a su alrededor para poder escucharlo – ellos intentaron proteger a los estudiantes, pero eran demasiados Strigoi, tuvo que sostener a su Moroi para que no fuese asesinada junto con su padres, ambos los vieron morir

Era una historia bastante triste, pero no fuera de lo común en los ataques Strigoi, aunque eso explicaba el por qué estaba entrenando con tanta fuerza.

\- Fueron trasladados aquí para que cambiaran un poco de ambiente – dijo Rose – no puedo imaginarme como de afectada debe estar Claudine

\- Así se llama ella? – quise saber

\- Sí – me dijo Rose – se llama Claudine Bulak, Lissa ha estado hablando con ella, está resuelta en vengar la muerte de sus padres, y que lo que sucedió en esa Escuela no se repita

\- Ha estado pidiéndole a Izz que le permita entrenar con ella – comentó Mason

\- Christian también ha estado con ella, ya sabes, por lo de la facción de los Moroi que luchan con magia ofensiva – dijo Rose

\- Creo que al final vamos a hacer un club de renegados – dije no muy contenta – espero que ellos no tengan que enfrentar a Strigoi otra vez en el futuro cercano

Dejamos de conversar ante la mirada de reprimenda de Stan por estar más pendiente del chisme que del entrenamiento, no pude sacarme la historia de la cabeza, si era que en esa Escuela nos estaban buscando a Izz y a mí, ellos eran unas víctimas inocentes debido a nosotras, una punzada de culpabilidad se expandió por mi pecho, debía de enmendar en algo el mal que se había hecho, si ellos querían estar listos para pelear, y querían entrenar con nosotros, no se los iba a negar.


	43. Chapter 37

(*)

\- Cómo es eso de que debes hacer un viaje?

Tuve que casi taparme los oídos por lo estridente del grito de Adrian, este se debía a que Danila, luego de la ronda de alimentación, nos había informado que haría esta noche su viaje para ver a Alid.

\- No seas exagerado Adrian... Solo serán un par de días - le dije poniendo una mano en su hombro a modo tranquilizador

\- No estoy siendo exagerado - se defendió

\- Sev tiene razón - dijo Danila mientras guardaba cosas en una pequeña maleta - además tengo el permiso de la Directora Kirova

\- Y cómo se supone que Sev se alimentará estos días? - quiso saber Adrian

Estaba segura de que se vendría una de esas peleas de antaño si es que no los detenía, pero estaba entretenida viéndolos discutir.

\- Es que acaso sólo me ves como un alimentador más? - dijo Danila mirándolo fijo y con odio - recuerda que esto lo hago por ella y no por ti

\- Obvio que lo haces por ella... Te atrae, siempre lo ha hecho, no puedes negar que te gusta cuando clava sus colmillos en ti - contraatacó Adrian furioso

\- Wow hombre... Estas equivocado en tantas cosas - dijo Danila volviendo su atención a la maleta  
\- veo las auras, recuerdas? Sé lo que sientes por ella - siguió Adrian

\- Y qué si fuera así? Tan inseguro eres playboy de la realeza que tienes miedo de que ella te deje? Por mí?

Eso fue un shock para Adrian, la conversación se había salido del foco de forma tan abrupta que estaba mirándolos a ambos con los ojos como platos.

\- Esto se volvió raro demasiado pronto - les dije a ambos - no les llama la atención hacer un trio ahora?

En el momento en que las palabras salieron de mi boca supe que no había sido la mejor de las bromas, o en realidad en el mejor momento, Adrian me miró como si estuviese loca y luego de un momento salió de la habitación hecho una fiera.

\- Será mejor que lo sigas - dijo Danila cerrando la maleta

\- No va conmigo eso de luchar contra sus celos infantiles - me senté en la cama al lado de su maleta

\- Quizás y piense que me estoy aprovechando de ti - dijo con una sonrisa amarga

\- No podría estar más equivocado si pensara eso, sabe que se cuidarme sola

Pasaron unos minutos en que ninguno dijo nada.

\- Estarás bien estos días verdad? - quiso saber

\- Sabes que sí, ya te he utilizado bastante - vi su cara - estaré bien – agregué

\- No andes mordiendo Dhampirs por la Academia – bromeó

\- No prometo nada - Sonreí - no existe la posibilidad de que me lleves a ver a Alid contigo?

Esta repentina pregunta lo dejó medio bloqueado.

\- Querrías ir a ver a Alid? Sabes muy bien que su identidad es un secreto - me recordó

\- Ha hecho tantas cosas para ayudarnos, ya no debe pensar que es un secreto para mi

Lo mire con cara de súplica, pero no hubo caso, no dio su brazo a torcer a pesar de que prácticamente me arrastre a sus pies hasta que estuvimos en la entrada de la Academia. En las cercanías estaba Adrian e Izz.

\- Que tengas un buen viaje - le dije a modo de despedida

\- Volveré pronto - me dijo Danila con una sonrisa

Danila siguió su camino a la salida de la Academia y yo me fui donde mis amigos

\- Supongo que los besos y abrazos se los dieron en privado - dijo Adrian nada más llegue a su lado

\- Qué? - preguntó Izz perdida

\- Tu primo ha de estar delirando o algo - respondí a Izz sin mirarlo

\- Sabes muy bien que a él le gustas y...

\- PARA - le interrumpí un poco brusca - detén tu paranoia por un rato... O es que no me crees que sólo te quiero a ti...

\- Es sólo que - intentó decir Adrian

\- El día en que no cuestiones mis sentimientos puede que podamos hablar

Sin decir una palabra más tomé a Izz de la mano y me alejé a la carrera de Adrian.

\- Dime que no nos siguió - pedí a Izz, no quería voltearme y comprobarlo yo misma

\- Está caminando en la dirección contraria - aseguró ella - me explicas que fue lo que pasó? Su aura es un remolino de rabia

\- Celos de mierda de tu primo, ya sabes que él y Danila nunca se han llevado - le dije sin dar detalles

\- Y donde iba Danila? - me preguntó sabiendo que no quería ahondar en el otro tema

\- A ver a un usuario del espíritu que... - vi la cara de Izz y supe que había hablado de más - olvida lo que te dije se supone que sería un secreto

\- Un usuario del espíritu?! - dijo a voz en grito

\- Ahhh… silencio, que es un secreto – pedí

\- Sigámoslo - dijo con una sonrisa

\- Por St Vlad... estás loca?

\- Oh vamos... Es nuestra oportunidad de conocer a otro usuario del espíritu – rogó

\- Pero Izz, le pedí ir con él y no accedió

\- Por eso lo seguiremos de incógnito - estaba dando pequeños saltitos de impaciencia

\- No podemos salir, recuerdas que los Strigoi nos están buscando? - intente hacerla entrar en razón

\- Andas con tu estaca? – preguntó

\- Siempre la ando trayendo conmigo – contesté

\- Entonces vamos, no hay de que preocuparnos - me jaló del brazo a los límites de la Academia

\- Se van a enojar mucho con nosotras, todos, ahora no nos cubrirán la espalda - le dije mientras me arrastraba

\- No hay tiempo, sino perderemos a Danila de vista

\- Hay alguna cosa que pueda decir para hacerte desistir? - dije casi suplicando

\- Si no vas conmigo... Iré sola

Me soltó la mano y paso los límites de la Academia.

\- Izz... Izz!

La llamé intentando no levantar demasiado la voz, pero ella ya había traspasado los límites... Suspire y miré al cielo, estaba en un punto muerto, no la dejaría ir sola, así que hice de tripas corazón y traspase los límites siguiendo a mi amiga.

(*)

\- Es inútil Izz, hasta aquí hemos llegado – le dije sentándome en el suelo

Ella me miró con cara de que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba diciendo, luego de unos minutos su cara cambio a la pura resignación, por lo que se sentó a mi lado.

Habíamos logrado seguir a Danila cuando salimos de la Academia, en la cual por pura suerte no había nadie haciendo guardia por donde pasamos, llegamos al pueblo cercano haciendo auto-stop, preguntamos qué bus había tomado dando sus características, pero cuando llegamos a la ciudad en la que nos dejó el ultimo bus, perdimos todas las pistas, nos quedamos varadas en ese lugar, el amanecer estaba a punto de llegar.

\- Será mejor que busquen un lugar antes de que el sol esté en lo más alto – dijo una voz tras nosotras

Me levanté como un rayo sacando la estaca de mi cinturón y preparándome para atacar, cuando vi quien era el que había hablado me quedé en blanco.

\- Nikolai? – dijo Izz sin creerlo

Él se acercó a Izz y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, yo lo seguí con la mirada sin bajar mi posición de ataque.

\- Qué estás haciendo aquí? – logre finalmente preguntar

\- Lo mismo podría preguntarle a ustedes – nos dijo con una sonrisa

Algo en la forma en que no lo dijo hizo que se me parasen los pelos de la nuca, aun así guardé la estaca y puse cara de inocencia.

\- Solo hemos venido a dar un paseo – dije como si nada

\- O andaban siguiendo al Guardián Andreev? – fue en tono de pregunta pero era más una certeza

\- Sean cuales sean nuestras intenciones – dijo Izz de forma diplomática – tú al parecer nos estabas siguiendo a nosotras

\- Lo admito, me pareció curioso el que salieran de la Academia, llámenme curioso – dijo como si nada

Al principio, cuando había escuchado su historia me había que él sería diferente, ahora algo en su forma de hablar, su postura o simple presentimiento, no me gustaba, bueno era lindo y todo lo demás, pero algo no encajaba, quizás era por la tensión que se había dado, dejé por un momento todo ese rompecabezas a un lado.

\- Bueno en ese caso, sí, estamos siguiendo al Guardian Andreev – dije al fin – pero es todo lo que te vamos a decir

\- Con eso me basta – dijo con una sonrisa que fue un poco demasiado luminosa – tu debes ser Sevya Astakhov

\- La misma – dije apretando la mano que había extendido – y ella es Izz Ivashkov

\- Lo sé, como ustedes sabes que soy Nikolai Asimov – que vamos a hacer ahora? Volver a la Academia?

\- Es la mejor opción, al menos en las horas de sol estaremos en un bus o algo así – dije con resignación

\- No soy de cera – dijo Izz un poco irritada – vamos a casa, ya debemos de estar en problemas

\- De eso no tengo dudas, van a querer matarnos, en especial Misha – dije con un escalofrio

\- No les importa la directora, o a ti los guardianes? – me preguntó Nikolai

\- Creo que me da más miedo Misha – admití

\- Y el Guardián Belikov? – dijo Nikolai medio nervioso

\- Nos encargaremos de ellos y de todos los demás en su momento – dijo Izz

\- Bueno ya que fue TU IDEA – enfaticé subiendo la voz – será mejor que abogues al menos por mi – sugerí

\- Nunca van a creer que un Moroi saldría por su propio pie de la Academia – dijo Nikolai

\- Se ve que no nos conoces – le dijo Izz

Sin más emprendió el rumbo, miré a Nikolai y la seguimos, definitivamente esta salida no había sacado nada productivo.


	44. Chapter 38

(*)

Increíblemente llegamos a la Academia unas horas pasado el amanecer, el viaje de vuelta, sabiendo dónde nos dirigíamos, fue más veloz.

\- Es posible que no hayan notado nuestra ausencia - dijo Izz esperanzada

\- Claro, nadie notó que nos saltamos unas cuantas clases - dije irónica

Nikolai soltó una pequeña risita e Izz rodó los ojos, cruzamos los límites de la Academia por la parte más alejada, llevábamos unos cuantos cientos de metros cuando escuchamos nuestros apellidos a voz en grito.

\- ASTAKHOV... IVASHKOV... ASIMOV!

Nos quedamos clavados en el lugar, hacia nosotros se dirigía Stan envuelto en un torbellino de furia seguido por Roberta.

\- Ves? - le dije a Izz - nadie notó que salimos, vienen a recibirnos con la cara llena de risa

\- No es tiempo de bromas - dijo Izz preocupada

\- Eso podría haberlo aceptado si la idea de salir hubiese sido mía – refuté

\- Silencio ambas, pongan cara de inocencia – nos dijo Nikolai

Miré a Izz sin comprender, cuando le iba a preguntar a Nikolai que se le estaba ocurriendo, los guardianes llegaron a nuestro lado.

\- DONDE SE HABÍAN METIDO!? - exigió Roberta

\- Nosotros... - intentó decir Izz

\- No digas nada Ivashkov - dijo Stan - guarden sus escusas para la Directora

Nos hicieron seguirlos en silencio hasta la oficina de Kirova, cuando llegamos estaban Dimitri y Misha en el lugar, este último dio un imperceptible suspiro de alivio al ver que Izz estaba en una pieza, aunque su cara era una máscara de furia, Dimitri por otro lado nos miraba con desaprobación.

\- Siéntense - dijo Kirova sin un ápice de paciencia

Los tres le hicimos caso sin emitir sonido.

\- Lo que han hecho es irresponsable, el llevar a un Moroi lejos de la Academia... - empezó el discurso Kirova

\- No podría la Moroi, en este caso, habernos llevado? - pregunté con un poco de rabia

\- No seas ridícula Astakhov - me retó Kirova - los Moroi no son así de insensatos

Le di a Izz una mirada significativa y me crucé de brazos más enfurruñada de lo que había estado desde hace un tiempo.

\- Los tres se merecen un castigo, saben que las Escuelas están bajo la línea de fuego de los Strigoi, salir de los resguardos de sus protecciones es una gran irresponsabilidad... - dijo Kirova

\- Si me disculpa - dijo Nikolai en un tono amable y colocándose de pie - están suponiendo que hemos estado lejos de la Academia todo este tiempo...

\- HAN estado lejos - dijo Stan - cuando descubrimos que no fueron a sus últimas clases empezamos a buscarlos de inmediato

\- Cuánto tiempo ha sido eso? Unas... Tres o cuatro horas? - aventuró Nikolai

\- Cuál es su punto señor Asimov? - preguntó Roberta

\- El punto es que no salimos de la Academia - mintió Nikolai sin esfuerzo, intenté mantener una cara sin expresión - me encontré con estas dos señoritas en el jardín y nos pusimos a conversar, estaba bastante desanimado por todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente - tragó pesadamente con aspecto teatral - se ofrecieron mostrarme la Academia y sus límites

\- Pero fueron buscados en todos lados - dijo Kirova un poco confundida

\- Es un terreno extenso - dijo Nikolai

\- Estuvimos en el antiguo punto de guardia, cerca del estanque congelado - confirmó Izz de pronto

\- Y cómo es que sus amigos no sabían dónde estaban? - preguntó Stan - ustedes son como un enjambre siempre andaba todos juntos

\- Un enjambre? - dije con un escalofrío - no me gustan las abejas... Pero - continúe al ver las caras poco alegres - no sabían porque tuve una ligera discusión con Adrian

\- Y por ello estábamos alejadas de los demás, habíamos estado conversando y se nos pasó el tiempo - continuó Izz

\- Pero les aseguramos que estuvimos en un perímetro seguro todo el tiempo - terminó Nikolai

\- Es un poco extraño el que nadie los haya visto – siguió Kirova confundida

\- Es sabido que la señorita Astakhov encuentra lugares en los que ocultarse - dijo Dimitri de pronto

Los cuatro Guardianes y Kirova estuvieron conversando unos minutos, discutiendo cual sería nuestro castigo, miré a Izz y Nikolai, cuál era la razón de mentir por nosotras?

\- Considerando todos los antecedentes - dijo Kirova al fin - estarán castigados durante una semana, el señor Asimov se encargará de ayudar con la limpieza del área del comedor, la señorita Astakhov estará ayudando en el gimnasio y la señorita Ivashkov ayudará en la biblioteca, se suspenden todas las actividades recreacionales o de grupo hasta que se cumpla el castigo, se ha entendido?

\- Completamente - dije sin mucho ánimo

\- Si - respondieron Izz y Nikolai

\- Ahora pueden irse a sus habitaciones - dijo Kirova moviendo la mano de forma despectiva para que desapareciéramos pronto de su vista

Sin esperar a que dijesen nada más salimos los tres de la oficina, seguidos de cerca por Misha y Dimitri.

\- No sé que decir - dije a Nikolai por lo bajo

\- Con un "gracias" está bien - respondió de la misma forma

\- Pero por qué? - quiso saber Izz

\- Fue para evitarme problemas a mí también

Dijo eso y caminó más rápido alejándose de nosotras.

\- Eso ha sido raro - dije aún sin comprender

\- Ahora nos dirán donde han estado? - preguntó Misha de pronto

\- Hemos estado enseñándole la Academia a Nikolai - dijo Izz como si nada

\- Eso es una gran mentira - dijo Misha un poco irritado

\- Es la verdad, no es cierto Sev? – dijo Izz buscando apoyo

Misha, Izz y Dimitri me miraban en espera de una respuesta.

\- Ssss… Si - dije de forma escueta

Vi como Misha tomaba a Izz del brazo y se la llevaba al dormitorio Moroi, le iba dando un discurso de aquellos, miré a Dimitri que me miraba con una ceja levantada.

\- Qué? – dije ya cansada de todo lo que había pasado

\- No llegaron a seguir la pista de Danila - dijo sabiendo lo que habíamos hecho, como siempre

\- Como es qué…? Olvídalo - me rendí - Sólo diré que no fue mi idea

\- Es complicado tener de a amiga a una Moroi temeraria - dijo con una sonrisa caminando al dormitorio Dhampir

\- Ni que lo digas… siempre ha sido así? – suspiré – como sea, prometí que la cuidaría, aunque me salga con cosas como las de hoy

\- Lo sé - dijo Dimitri con una sonrisa - pero que hacia Nikolai con ustedes?

\- Algo que no sabes? Wow... eso es nuevo

\- No es a alguien de quien haya estado pendiente – confesó

\- No sé qué es lo que quería, dijo que era curiosidad de vernos salir de aquí, aunque nada de eso encaja, algo con respecto a su actitud no me gusta

\- Debemos de estar pendientes, es un chico nuevo y su familia no es de muy buenos tratos - dijo Dimitri más para sí mismo

\- A qué te refieres con eso de "buenos tratos"? - quise saber

Pero Dimitri no me contestó, habíamos llegado a la entrada del dormitorio y Adrian estaba apoyado en la pared esperando.

\- Será mejor que los deje solos - dijo Dimitri a modo de despedida - nos vemos por la mañana en el gimnasio

\- Nos vemos - dije resignada a mi castigo

Cuando Dimitri se encontró a una distancia en la que ya no podía escucharnos es que hable.

\- Qué pasa? – dije de forma fría

Adrian me miró dolido ante mi falta de afecto en la pregunta, pero había tenido demasiado por el día de hoy como para seguir con sus celos.

\- Estaba preocupado... dónde se habían metido? – preguntó

\- Tu prima y sus locas ideas, mejor y le preguntas a ella - dije pasando por su lado al interior del dormitorio, él me agarró del brazo impidiéndome avanzar

\- Estaba muy preocupado, si te hubiese pasado algo y lo último que hablásemos fuese sobre una pelea - dijo Adrian con tristeza

\- No me paso nada Adrian, de hecho fue el viaje más pacífico del mundo y sólo me he ganado una semana de castigo - dije con un poco más de cariño poniendo mi mano en su mejilla, no me gustaba verlo preocupado por mi

\- Pero si los Strigoi las hubiesen alcanzado - dijo con un estremecimiento

\- Pero no pasó

\- Estas enojada conmigo? - quiso saber

\- A estas alturas no - confesé - pero no me gusta que tengas unos celos idiotas con Danila

\- Pero es que él...

\- Pero es que él nada - sentencié - nada Adrian

\- Pero - bajo la voz - bebes su sangre a diario y siento que cada día se hacen más íntimos

\- Es un amigo Adrian, bebo su sangre porque debo hacerlo, no tengo más opción por ahora

\- En el fondo lo sé...

\- No tengas celos, te lo pido, sabes que te quiero con el alma - le di un suave beso en los labios - espera un tiempo a que entre al edificio, luego ocupa la compulsión y ven a dormir conmigo

No le di tiempo a responder, me di media vuelta y entre al área Dhampir, subí las escaleras y esperé sentada en la cama a que Adrian hiciera su aparición.


	45. Chapter 39

(*)

Como era de esperarse todos nuestros amigos estaban un poco sensibles con eso de que habíamos ido a darle un "recorrido" al chico nuevo, pero el que estaba más paranoico era Misha.

\- Te dije desde el principio que era una mala idea - le dije a Izz en el almuerzo, una de las pocas veces que teníamos para conversar

\- Como sea, ya me dio el sermón del milenio - dijo Izz jugueteando con su comida - habló de la irresponsabilidad, pero creo que es más por no llevarlo con nosotras

\- Obvio que va a estar enojado, es TU guardián, está aquí para cuidarte aún más - dije metiendo una papa a mi boca

\- Me encanta que tú me sermonees también - dijo irónica

\- Bueno, yo lo hago desde antes que él - le saqué la lengua - y como se lo tomó Mason?

\- El me conoció así con mis ideas de salir repentinas, le conté la verdad y dijo que habría hecho lo mismo

\- Este Ashford... Se nota que lo tienes comiendo de tu mano

\- Tú crees? - dijo Izz con ojos soñadores

\- No lo dudes... Hablando de cómo te conoció... Siempre fuiste así? - quise saber

\- Así cómo? - preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugó

En ese instante apareció Misha en el lugar por lo que tuve que tragarme las preguntas, no estaba de muy buen ánimo cerca de nosotras luego de lo que había pasado.

\- Astakhov - dijo al llegar a nuestro lado

\- Wow en verdad has de estar muy enojado para tratarme por el apellido - dije un poco impresionada

\- El Guardián Andreev te está esperando en el gimnasio - dijo Misha haciendo caso omiso de mi comentario

\- Aún no término de comer – señalé

\- Eso es tu problema no el mío - dijo con frialdad

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, tuve que apretar los dientes para no soltarle en la cara su falta de consideración y lo fuera de lugar que era su trato conmigo, le di a Izz una mirada furibunda y me fui del lugar pateando mesas, sillas, Moroi y Dhampir que tenían la osadía de cruzarse en mi camino.

(*)

\- Veo que no has cambiado en mi ausencia - dijo Danila al verme tirar mi bolso en una esquina

\- Suéltalo de una vez - le dije encarnándolo

\- Qué cosa? - seguía con su tono neutro

\- Ya has de saber lo que pasó una vez que te fuiste - refresqué su memoria

\- Dimitri ya me contó lo que sucedió - dijo como que fuera que hablaron del clima

\- Y no me vas a decir nada? - dije perdida

\- Ya has recibido bastante castigo - se sentó sobre una colchoneta

\- Me esperé algo más como un discurso de "lo que está bien y lo que está mal hacer para un Guardián" o algo así – dije imitando su voz

\- Sé que ibas para proteger a Izz

\- Sin querer dije donde ibas, no dije el nombre de tu amigo - expliqué al ver su cara - cuando me diste la pulsera ella ocupó la psicometría para ver de dónde provenía, ya sabía de la existencia de Alid

\- Eso no me lo esperaba - dijo con los ojos muy abiertos

\- Ella y sus impulsos raros, en un momento me van a volver loca – suspiré y me recosté junto a Danila

\- Cómo has estado con todo esto? - quiso saber

\- Aguantando que todos me traten como que fue idea mía el salir con Izz y el chico nuevo - dije con un poco de rabia - he tenido que ocupar todo mi autocontrol para no golpear a todos, en especial a Misha, como si él no supiera la verdad insiste en seguir culpándome

\- Creo que esperaba que fueras capaz de detener a Izz – dijo pensativo

\- No es como que fuese a ocupar mi magia para dejarla inconciente, además el absorver energía de un usuario del espiíritu es un asunto cimplicado – admití

Se generaron unos minutos de silencio en los que ambos estuvimos sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

\- Y a ti como te fue con Alid? - pregunté interesada cambiando de tema

\- Mejor de lo esperado - dijo con una sonrisa - me ha ayudado a arreglar esto también

Danila estiró la mano y me entregó la pulsera, no la llevaba conmigo desde que ese Moroi odioso de Aiden Dashkov la había roto, la tomé con cuidado y la coloqué en mi muñeca, apenas hizo contacto con mi piel sentí que un calor agradable me envolvía y que mi mente se aclaraba un poco.

\- Pensé que no volvería a ocuparla - dije tocándola con mis dedos

\- Siempre hay una forma de arreglar las cosas - dijo contento

\- Y que hizo para ti? - quise saber

\- Aparte del collar... Me curó con su magia, hizo una especie de barrera contra las endorfinas, las sentiré igual pero no me afectarán de forma que me vuelva un adicto - dijo seguro

\- El espíritu y sus cualidades extrañas, cada día me impresionan más - dije sorprendida

\- Como has manejado lo de la sangre estos días? – preguntó Danila levantándose

\- Bien, no he sentido el hambre ni nada de eso, la verdad es que con las ayudas aquí en el gimnasio no he tenido mucho tiempo ni de pensar, caigo rendida en mi cama, en estado de coma, no literalmente, entiendes no?

\- Si, entiendo

Danila me ayudó a arreglar las colchonetas y maniquíes para las clases que venían más tarde, como también una serie de obstáculos y armas de entrenamiento, los únicos que ocupaban las instalaciones a estas horas éramos nosotros en nuestra sesiones de entrenamiento extra y Dimitri con Rose, los cuales el día de hoy al parecer habían escogido correr en el frío aire del invierno.

(*)

Lo bueno de estar ayudando en el gimnasio es que podía entrenar en todo momento, y la mayor parte del tiempo con Danila o Dimitri, mas con este último ya que Danila estaba destinado a estar con Izz enseñándole cosas útiles en su castigo en la biblioteca, esperaba que le pusiese algo de sentido común en esa cabeza loca de Moroi Ivashkov que tenía.

Las ingestas de sangre se habían vuelto a "normalizar", Danila me llevaba a su habitación cada día antes del alba para que me pudiese alimentar, cada día Adrian me acompañaba, no me dejaba solo con él, no sé si por desconfianza o qué, pero se lo agradecía, hacía que todo esto de beber sangre de Danila fuese menos raro de lo que ya era, para los registros de la Academia, iba todos los días, algo que Danila arreglaba de una forma que no sé muy bien aún, él y sus influencias por todos lados.

(*)

Mis días se reducían a levantarme ir al gimnasio, desayunar, ir a clases, almorzar, volver al gimnasio, seguir con las clases, entrenar con Danila, beber sangre, ver de forma exprés a Adrian y dormir… Seguí esa dinámica los días que siguieron hasta que llegó el final de mi castigo. Ese día, como algunas otras mañanas me encontré con Rose al llegar al gimnasio.

\- Buenos días Rose! – le saludé animada al ver que hoy terminaba mi castigo

\- Veo que estas de buen humor – dijo mientras chocábamos puños

\- Es un día en que termina mi castigo, necesito un descanso de limpiar la sangre de novatos de las colchonetas – dije con una sonrisa

Cuando llegamos al centro del gimnasio Danila y Dimitri nos estaban esperando con una mirada de complicidad.

\- Algo se traen entre manos – dijo Rose al verlo

\- Me la has ganado – dije – estaba pensando lo mismo

Ambas nos quedamos con los brazos cruzados esperando a ver qué era lo que nuestros tutores nos tenían que decir.

\- Hoy van a entrenar juntas – dijo Dimitri

\- A que te refieres con entrenar juntas? – quise saber

\- Vamos a correr, hacer flexiones? Golpear maniquíes? – aventuro Rose

\- No – dijo Danila – van a pelear entre ustedes

\- Están seguros? – preguntó Rose

\- Ustedes saben por qué no nos ponen juntas en clases verdad? – quise saber

\- Eso es porque ellos temen que lastimen a los demás en el proceso - dijo Dimitri

Ambas nos miramos y miramos a Danila y Dimitri como que estuviesen locos.

\- Esto a de ser una broma – dijo Rose – ja ja ja

\- No, no es una broma – aseguró Dimitri

\- Creo que están hablando en serio – le dije a Rose – han de tener un ataque de locura o algo así

\- Definitivamente – convino Rose

\- O es que tienen miedo? – preguntó Danila

Es como que a ambas nos hubiesen pasado un hielo por la espalda, nos paramos rectas, el miedo no era algo que estuviese en nuestro lenguaje.

\- Okey… si quieren que hagamos estos, queremos algo a cambio – dije dejando mis cosas en una banca y posicionándome en medio del gimnasio

\- Queremos algo? – dijo Rose perdida siguiéndome

\- Qué es? – preguntó Danila

\- Ambos son una especie de ser súper poderoso, bueno Dimitri es un Dios, pero me refiero a que son unos badass, así que a mí personalmente, y espero que a Rose también, nos gustaría verlos enfrentarse, así como lo haremos nosotras.

(*)

Como si la Academia estuviese rodeada de personas con oídos por todas partes, o las paredes fueran un medio de comunicación especial, es que a los pocos minutos el gimnasio se empezó a llenar de estudiantes y profesores, al parecer era todo un espectáculo el ver a dos estudiantes enfrentarse, una era la más prometedora de las Guardianas, hija de Janine Hathaway que era una de las más grandes guardianas de nuestros tiempos, y la otra una chica un tanto problemática con colmillos y magia que se las había arreglado para patear los culos de todos sus compañeros al pasar los años, al parecer éramos ambas prometedoras en el sistema de los Guardianes, a pesar de que sólo unos pocos sabían que mi futuro dependía de cuanto pudiese controlar la sed de sangre y la energía. También estaba en el tapete el hecho de que Danila y Dimitri se iban a enfrentar, aunque eso iba a un nivel completamente sobre nosotras, al parecer los estudiantes de St Vladimir querían ver sangre.

\- Por qué todas las cosas que tienen que ver con nosotros se vuelven bizarros de forma tan abrupta? – le pregunté a Danila mientras me colocaba unos guantes de lucha

\- Eso es porque llaman la atención de las personas, tienen curiosidad con respecto a ustedes, Rose logró salvar a Lissa en el mundo de los humanos por unos cuantos años y luego protegerla de Victor Dashkov, eso junto con su vínculo y su actitud la hacen llamativa…

\- Ni empieces conmigo – le corté ante de que comenzara mi parte en su discurso – ya sé que todos están aquí para ver en que momento saco los colmillos y absorbo su energía

\- No es solo por eso Sev – me dijo Danila con una mirada llena de cariño – saben lo que paso en el club y lo que has pasado para que seas aceptada

\- No estoy muy segura de eso, más deben de verme como una loca freak, así como yo misma me veo

\- No eres una loca y menos freak – me aseguró dándome un golpe de ánimo en el hombro

Nos acercamos al centro del gimnasio una vez más, esta vez con las protecciones puestas.

\- Es una pelea limpia – dijo Dimitri – sin armas, sin magia

Un abucheo se sintió por detrás de nosotros por aquellos estudiantes que estaban descontentos de esta última regla

\- La primera en llegar a los diez puntos será la vencedora – continuó Dimitri sin escuchar a los demás

\- Quiero que quede claro que pienso que esta es una mala idea – dije por décimo novena vez

\- Vamos Sev – dijo Rose dando pequeños saltitos de calentamiento – va a ser divertido

\- Te has vendido al lado oscuro – dije resignada

Danila y Dimitri tomaron distancia dándonos palabras de ánimo, con Rose chocamos puños dando la pelea por iniciada.


	46. Chapter 40

Hace bastante que no me sentía tan adolorida, luego de la pelea con Rose, y el espectáculo de Danila con Dimitri, tuvimos que tomar nuestras cosas y dirigirnos a las clases de los Dhampir, las que consistían en más golpes y ejercicios de las que mi cuerpo quería en ese momento.

\- Viste como pelearon las chicas?

\- No me imagine que podrían verse tan sexys

\- Podría haber sido al aire libre

\- Ponle a esa lucha un poco de barro

\- Esta noche soñaré...

En ese momento silencie mis oídos, aunque me hubiese gustado ir a pegarles unas cuantas patadas por sus comentarios asquerosos, como fuese, seguí golpeando el saco que tenía en frente.

\- Pensé que habías sacado toda la rabia, el estrés o lo que fuese - me dijo Eddie que estaba a mi lado

\- Sólo es lo que se acumuló luego de unos comentarios que escuche - levanté la voz para que me escucharan los chicos que habían hablado - estoy segura de que si no resiste este saco, tendré que ir a darle de golpes a unos cuantos neandertales

Fijé mi mirada furibunda en el grupito deslenguado, quienes dieron un paso alejándose y haciéndose los tontos, Eddie se echó a reír.

\- Vamos Sev, fue una buena pelea - me dijo entre risas

\- No estoy negando eso, sólo que... Da igual - me rendí a ir contra la corriente

\- Debo decir que Danila me sorprendió - dijo Mason llegando a nuestro lado

\- Tienes razón, le dio pelea a un Dios, eso no es nada de sencillo - comentó Eddie

\- Aunque notaste que estaba un poco cansado? - dijo Rose llegando a nuestro lado

\- Cansado? - dije perdida

\- Sí, le faltaba energía, hace días que está más pálido - me hizo notar Mason

\- Cómo es que tú, que pasas tanto tiempo con él, no te habías dado cuenta? - me dijo Rose

En ese momento me puse a buscarlo en el campo de entrenamiento, lo vi un poco alejado de nosotros indicándole al grupo en que estaba Paloma y Nikolai como hacer unos cuantos ejercicios, pasé unos segundos preguntándome que hacían ellos dos juntos, luego sacudí la cabeza y me fijé en Danila, justo bostezó y pude ver cómo es que se tocaba el cuello, miré con mayor detalle y vi su piel más pálida, sus ojos surcados por sombras oscuras.

\- ...imagina lo que podría hacer estando en forma - volví a tomar la conversación mientras Eddie hablaba

\- Aún así creo que Dimitri ganaría - dijo Rose

\- Obvio que siempre abogarás por Belikov - dijo Mason

\- Estoy siendo objetiva - se defendió Rose

El debate sobre quién ganaría en otro combate siguió lo que quedaba de clases y luego en la cafetería, vi que Lissa, Christian, Izz y Adrian nos esperaban sentados en una gran mesa.

\- Cóomo están? - quiso saber Adrian

\- Apuesto a que se sienten como saliendo de un spa - dijo Christian de forma sarcástica ante la pregunta de Adrian

\- Conoces algo que se llama educación? – le preguntó Adrian

\- Bien - respondió Rose ignorando a Christian y cortando la inminente discusión - un poco agarrotada

\- Creo que mañana tendré unos hermosos moratones en el cuerpo - dije sobándome los brazos

\- Siento por el de la cara, se me paso la mano - dijo a modo de disculpa Rose

\- No pasa nada, fue culpa de la maniobra evasiva – sonreí

\- Si quieren podemos curarlas - ofreció Lissa abarcando a Adrian e Izz

\- No! - dijimos con Rose de forma brusca, nos miramos

\- No pueden gastar su espíritu en algo así - dije para suavizar el ambiente

\- Ya saben que usarlo tiene un alto costo - siguió Rose

\- Como quieran - dijo Lissa medio desilusionada - aunque no entiendo eso de andar toda morada

\- Se ve que no es eres una guardiana - dijo Mason acomodándose al lado de Izz

\- Qué tiene que ver eso? Soy mujer... No me gusta andar con moretones - se defendió

\- Eres una mujer Moroi no Dhampir, por eso no puede parecerte importante un moretón - dijo Christian haciéndole cariño en el brazo

\- Son como heridas de guerra - explicó Rose

\- Es como un recordatorio... De la derrota en mi caso – agregué

\- Fue una pelea muy pareja - dijo Rose

\- Eso lo dices porque eres mi amiga – sonreí

\- El choque de auras fue genial - dijo Adrian

\- Estuviste mirando las auras mientras peleábamos? - pregunté medio impactada

\- Los tres lo hicimos - dijo Izz

\- Era como agregarle fuegos artificiales - acordó Lissa

Conversamos un poco más de los colores de la pelea cuando apareció Misha en el rango visual.

\- Bueno es mejor que nos movamos - dijo Izz dándole un rápido beso a Mason

\- Ya viene el general - dijo Mason con una sonrisa torcida

\- No quiero que me eche la bronca otra vez - me levanté tomando mis cosas - Adrian podrías acompañarme al gimnasio?

\- Claro - respondió con una sonrisa

Nos despedimos de todos con un movimiento de manos y caminamos lentamente a enfrentar el frío y la nieve que nos separaba del gimnasio.

\- Has notado algo raro en Danila? - le pregunté mientras caminábamos

\- Raro en qué sentido? - quiso saber mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos

\- Luego de la pelea de la mañana...

\- Hablando de la pelea, aquí entre nosotros, admitiré que la recrearé en mis sueños, te veías tan caliente peleando de esa forma... - me interrumpió y miró de forma sugerente

\- Enfócate Moroi voyerista - le di un golpe en el brazo

\- Ouch - se quejó

\- Estoy hablando en serio, los chicos dijeron que estaba más cansado, me fije en él y estaba pálido... Has revisado su aura? - pregunté directamente

\- No, pero lo haré en cuanto lo vea – prometió sobándose el brazo

\- Estoy preocupada... Creo que no debería de tomar su sangre a diario - le dije en voz baja

\- Y que harás? Tienes que estar fuerte - me dijo preocupado

\- Lo sé, pero si me alimento dos veces por semana tampoco es tan terrible - di como opción

\- Podrías estar fuerte aun bebiendo de esa forma? - me detuvo en medio de nuestro camino para poder mirarme fijamente

\- Adrian, comprende que Danila no es una bolsa de sangre ni un alimentador, él también debe de estar fuerte o su vida podría correr peligro, es un guardián que protege la Academia

\- Lo entiendo, aun así, debemos de encontrar una solución a esto de la sangre de forma rápida - dijo decidido

\- Lo sé, pero me apoyas en esta decisión? - quise saber

\- Lo hago, aunque no me guste - dijo sincero

\- Gracias... - le di un suave beso en los labios - ahora lo complicado será que Danila entienda

\- Verá cual es tu punto - me dijo esperanzado

\- Eso espero – suspiré

\- Has pensado en decirle al resto del grupo lo que te está pasando? - me preguntó Adrian

\- No, no quiero que se preocupen, además si hay Strigoi podré encontrar una solución, sino ya veo que me ofrezcan todos sus cuellos...

\- No aceptaría eso - dijo medio celoso

\- Ni yo... Y no es debido a tus celos - aclararé - prefiero que sea un secreto entre los tres, sino podría llegar a oídos de Jesse o Ralf o Paloma y eso sería malo

\- Sería muy malo, en especial para Danila - acordó Adrian

\- Lo ves?! Por qué nada puede ser fácil?

\- La vida no es fácil - Adrian paso su brazo por mi hombro

\- Pero me gustaría que lo fuera

Seguimos en silencio sumido cada uno en sus propios pensamientos hasta que llegamos al gimnasio, allí me despedí de Adrian y me puse a ordenar las cosas para los entrenamientos de la tarde.

(*)

Seguimos a Danila como de costumbre hasta su habitación, claro que esta vez no era en plan de alimentación, aunque el no lo supiera.

\- Que tal estas después de pelear con Dimitri? – quise saber

\- Eso estuvo intenso – dijo dándonos una sonrisa – había olvidado lo entretenido que podía ser practicar de ese modo

\- Que puede tener de entretenido dar golpes? – dijo Adrian sentándose en el sillón del cuarto de Danila con una familiaridad impresionante

\- Moroi – dijimos con Danila al mismo tiempo y nos reimos

\- No le encuentro gracia – dijo Adrian aunque se veía divertido

\- Bueno es que la lucha es tanto una obligación como una entretención para nosotros – dijo Danila

\- Hemos practicado casi desde que aprendimos a caminar, nos gusta el sentirnos igual a los otros, el medirnos con otros – seguí explicando

\- Y ya que Danila y Rose son los más fieros de la Academia – siguió Danila

\- Es como estar entre los mejores, el poder luchar con ellos – sentencié

\- Sigo sin pillarle la gracia – dijo Adrian sincero

\- Te pondré un ejemplo – le dijo Danila – es como la constante lucha para dominar el espíritu que tienes tú, Izz y Lissa, al aprender algo de lo que hacen los otros se sienten mejor, más capaces, algo así es lo que nos pasa con la lucha

\- Ahora puede que entienda una parte – dijo Adrian pensando

\- Puede que esto sea un poco, pero solo un poco más bárbaro – dije divertida

\- Es más bárbaro pero es más sexy – dijo Adrian

\- Un comentario más de ese tipo y me veré obligada a cerrarte esa linda boca que tienes – le dije amenazante

\- De qué forma me cerrarías la boca? - preguntó de forma sugerente

\- ADRIAN! – le frené – basta, odio esas burdas comparaciones de poleras mojadas, barro y todas esas burradas que se le pasan por la cabeza a los hombres

\- No había pensado en el barro – dijo Danila de pronto

\- No tú también – dije tirándome en el sillón

\- Es una buena forma de distraer la mente – dijo Danila – aunque no me paso películas con Sev, quiero dejártelo claro Adrian, para que no hayan discusiones, de hecho me imagino a unas cuantas guardianas con las que estudie…

\- Puedo ver que lo de la lucha tiene cierta gracia – finalizó Adrian

Los mire a los dos con los ojos como platos, ambos estaban imaginando quizás que cosas en esas cabezas de chorlito que tenían, solté un largo suspiro, tomé uno de los cojines del sofá y fui a darle un golpe a cada uno

\- Como que sigan con estas imágenes mentales, de las que no quiero detalles – aclaré – no ocuparé precisamente un cojín

\- Ya… basta de charla, vamos a lo que has venido – dijo Danila poniéndose serio y acercándose a mi

\- Con respecto a eso, no voy a hacerlo – dije sin rodeos

\- Disculpa? – dijo Danila sin entender

\- He estado averiguando, y no es bueno eso de que te quite sangre todos los días, estaría dañando tu organismo, tu fuerza, tu estado de alerta como guardián

\- Pero debes estar en forma… - intentó decir

\- No solo yo debo estar en forma – le corté – eres guardián de la Academia, has elegido cuidarme a mí y a mis amigos, y por el camino que vas no vas a poder hacer ninguna de esas cosas

\- Por muy mágicas que sean las joyas y hechizos que hizo Alid, no te protegerán para siempre – le dijo Adrian – acabo de fijarme en tu aura y los colores están turbios y grises

\- Debes de cuidarte también – me acerqué y le puse una mano en la mejilla

Me miró intensamente unos cuantos minutos, vi como peleaba con los argumentos en su mente, pero cuando perdió la lucha rompió el contacto con mis ojos, en ese tiempo Adrian se puso a mi lado y tomó mi otra mano.

\- Cuál es tu plan? – dijo Danila con tono derrotado

\- Podría beber de ti dos veces a la semana, así tendrás tiempo de recuperarte, has de comer mucha carne y tomar mucho líquido para recuperarte pronto – dije segura

\- Y mientras buscaremos que pasa con los Strigoi – dijo Adrian

\- No es que queramos que ataquen a nadie – aclaré – pero si anda uno en los alrededores o ciudades cercanas, podríamos pedir un permiso o algo así

\- Creo que es tiempo de que comience la caza – sentenció Danila


	47. Chapter 41

Danila se había tomando en serio eso de salir de "caza", se estaba comunicando con un montón de sus amigos guardianes a ver si tenían notificaciones de apariciones de Strigoi en las cercanías de St Vladimir, mientras tanto había reforzado los entrenamientos, tenía que correr por toda la Academia, ya se estaba pareciendo a Dimitri en ese sentido, y además, me hacía subir y bajar tramos de escaleras y tejados de un salto, ya parecía que estaba practicando parkour en vez de lucha.

Por otro lado las clases de la Academia estaban en su apogeo y se acercaba una actividad en que los Moroi debían elegir a un Guardián para que los protegiese durante un ejercicio que duraba cuatro semanas, por sorteo los estudiantes iban a poder solicitar a algún Dhampir, estaba bastante segura de que nadie me iba a elegir como su guardián.

\- No seas tan dura contigo, estoy seguro de que luego de la pelea con Rose habrá muchos que querrán que los protejas - me animó Mason

\- No trates de animarme, no estoy nerviosa ni nada, es mi deber, aparte de sacrificarme por el equipo, claro - le dije con una sonrisa sincera

Y era la verdad, cuando supimos de este ejercicio Izz se había puesto triste al tener que elegir, le dije que no tenía problemas si ella elegía a Mason como su guardián, que le serviría para estar más cerca de él al menos por unas semanas, sin que Misha los alejara, estaba segura que Adrian me elegiría si pudiera, como fuese, había más Moroi que podían elegirme y no me molestaba el trabajar con alguien desconocido.

\- No me emociona la idea de que duermas en el cuarto de otro Moroi - dijo Adrian medio mosqueado

\- Puede ser una Moroi también - le dije para evitar que se pusiera más molesto de lo que estaba - Lo que en verdad no me gusta de esto es que no podremos estar tanto tiempo juntos - dije un poco triste

\- Es un trabajo 24/7? – preguntó

\- Creo que los domingos son nuestro día libre, pero no estoy segura - le contesté meditando

\- Espero que así sea, sino no aguantaré estar lejos de ti

Estábamos en su habitación, recostados sobre la cama, me abrazó fuertemente contra él.

\- A mí tampoco me gusta estar lejos de ti - dije dándole un suave beso en los labios

\- Podemos aprovechar este tiempo entonces - me dijo de forma sugerente

No tuvo que proponerlo dos veces, me subí a horcajadas encima de él mientras me quitaba la polera y lo besaba salvajemente, aunque no lo crean con tanto entrenamiento y vigilancia, no habíamos tenido tiempo de estar a solas. Con un suave movimiento me dejó a mi debajo de él y comenzó a besar mi cuello al tiempo que sus manos soltaban mi brasier y comenzaban a jugar con mis pechos, le apremie para que se quitase la camisa al tiempo que jugueteaba con el borde de sus pantalones... Luego de unas cuantas vueltas estábamos ambos con el torso desnudo, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, otra vez quede encima de él, le miré a los ojos y lo desee más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, besé su cuello y sin poder contenerme clave mis colmillos. Su sangre, llena de magia, se sentía como un néctar al hacer contacto con mi lengua, succioné con ansias, mi mente se liberó de pensamientos, preocupaciones, olvidé quién era y quién estaba conmigo, en lo único que pensaba era en el color rojo de la sangre y su sabor, no había sido hasta que su dulce sangre pasó por mi garganta que descubrí lo hambrienta que estaba, y el depredador deseo que dormitaba dentro de mí se despertó de su letargo.

\- Sev...

Escuché a lo lejos que mencionaban mi nombre, una luz de algo se encendió en mi cerebro, pero no logré prestar atención.

\- Detente... Sé que puedes…

La voz tenía un tono mezcla de súplica y miedo.

\- Me estás haciendo daño

La imagen de Adrian se abrió paso entre la neblina carmesí que enturbiaba mi cerebro, como si me hubiesen dado un golpe en la cabeza volví a la realidad, me separé de Adrian de un salto, demasiado brusco para la intimidad del momento, vi que sus ojos no reflejaban la típica mirada de adormecimiento que causaban las endorfinas, sino que reflejaba el dolor de haberle estado quitando su energía vital... La mirada en su rostro era de pánico, pero logró sobreponerse y sentarse con una mano en su cuello cubriendo la herida que seguía sangrando copiosamente. Mi mente empezó a funcionar de forma acelerada, la respiración se me hizo entrecortada, HABÍA ESTADO A PUNTO DE ASESINAR A ADRIAN! La sed de sangre me había superado, y el olor que impregnaba el aire a nuestro alrededor aún me llamaba, de forma rápida tomé mi ropa y me la coloqué sin dejar de mirar a Adrian que intentaba enfocarse en mí, pero se notaba que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

\- Sev... - logró decir en un susurro

\- Lo siento Adrian!

Sin decir más escapé para no hacerle más daño, salí a las primeras luces del alba, corrí como alma que lleva el diablo lejos de él, de su sangre y su sabor, necesitaba conseguir ayuda, Adrian se veía demasiado debilitado, había tomado más de él de lo que debía, de hecho ni siquiera debiese de haber bebido en absoluto, no me fijé por donde iba por lo que de repente choqué con alguien de forma estrepitosa, sin embargo los brazos de quien sea que haya sido me afirmaron para evitar una caída, en mi desesperación grité como una loca y descargué un poco de energía, logrando que se separase de mi de un salto.

\- Sev? - escuché que me llamó

Se me fue el alma a los pies al ver que era Dimitri el que estaba a unos metros de mí, con la estaca en su mano en posición defensiva.

\- Qué tienes en los labios? - preguntó en tono de completo guardián al acecho - que le pasa a tus ojos?

Le miré sin comprender, pasé mi mano por mi boca y la miré, estaba teñida de sangre, me quedé embobada en el color escarlata, no fui capaz de pronunciar palabras.

\- Qué es lo que ha pasado Astakhov? - exigió Dimitri

El que me llamara por mi apellido prendió la bombilla del razonamiento en mi cabeza, recordé a Adrian y que necesitaba ayuda.

\- Necesito encontrar a Danila - dije precipitadamente y empezando a moverme, no quería meter a más personas en este triángulo de secretos que teníamos con Danila y Adrian

\- No te vas a ir a ninguna parte - dijo Dimitri aún con la estaca en la mano

\- Dimitri necesito ver a Danila, es de vida o muerte - dije notando como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas

\- Qué ha pasado - exigió - de quién es esa sangre? Mataste a alguien?

La forma en que lo preguntó me hizo retroceder un par de pasos, los cuales él se acercó.

\- Qué pasa Dimitri?... Soy yo, Sev - le dije levantando las manos en forma de rendición

\- Tus ojos, tiene un brillo rojo como el de los Strigoi - dijo fríamente

Como si me hubiese golpeado me doble sobre mi misma, no, Adrian estaba vivo, no podría convertirme en Strigoi, la mención de ello me revolvió el estómago y tuve que reprimir una arcada... Cerré los ojos y me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo.

\- Llama a Danila – pedí

\- Qué has hecho Sev? - dijo con una voz un poco más calmada

\- Llévame a Danila, te lo explicaremos los dos, pero rápido, necesito su ayuda - pedí desesperada

Dimitri me tomó del codo y me levantó, comenzamos a medio correr en dirección al área de los niños pequeños dentro de la Academia, al parecer estaba de guardia en ese lugar. Nada más vernos se acercó a la carrera.

\- Sev... Dimitri... Que ha pasado? – preguntó

Sólo le miré a los ojos mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, sin dudar un segundo me tomó por los hombros.

\- Danila, debes ir a ver a Adrian, rápido! - pedí casi chillando

\- Qué fue lo que paso? - dijo con calma, aunque vi que estaba sólo aparentando

\- Sólo ayúdalo... Corre! - apremié

Vi que se fijaba en mis labios que aún estaban impregnados con la sangre de Adrian.

\- Tienes que acompañarme - me dijo comenzando a caminar

\- No Danila... No puedo, por favor ayúdalo!

Vio la desesperación en mis ojos y asintió.

\- La llevaré a la oficina los guardianes - le dijo Dimitri

\- No dejes que nadie la vea hasta que vuelva - dijo Danila y corrió al dormitorio Moroi

Seguí a Dimitri de forma ausente, llegamos a la oficina de los guardianes, allí me indicó que me sentara y esperara, que volvería enseguida, salió cerrando la puerta con llave tras él.

Comencé a caminar de forma compulsiva de un lado a otro, no podía parar de pensar en el daño que le había hecho a Adrian, cuando uno se alimentaba podía generar endorfinas para que la persona a la cual uno mordía sintiese un gozo placentero, pero si uno pasaba el límite, comenzaba a causarle dolor, ya que le estaba quitando su esencia poco a poco, eso es lo que había hecho con Adrian sin siquiera darme cuenta, casi había tomado su vida en mi inconsciente necesidad de sangre.


	48. Chapter 42

(*)

Sentí que pasaron horas hasta que Danila y Adrian llegaron donde me habían dejado, ambos tenían la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

\- Cuéntame que fue lo que paso – pidió Danila acercándose

\- Adrian está bien? – pregunté en un hilo de voz

\- Vio a los alimentadores y ahora está durmiendo, se está recuperando – me dijo Dimitri

Suspiré aliviada y me senté en el sillón derrotada, tomé aire unas cuantas veces para tranquilizarme y contar lo que había pasado, los miré a ambos.

\- Tus ojos ya no están rojos – dijo Danila acercándose

\- No te acerques por favor – le pedí

Danila me miro confundido, pero no se acercó más, se sentó en un sillón que estaba un poco alejado de mí, Dimitri tomó una silla, la giró y se sentó apoyándose los brazos en el respaldo para mirarnos.

\- Me pueden explicar qué está pasando – exigió

Miré a Danila intentando encontrar una buena y razonarle explicación a todo lo que había pasado, pero no encontré ninguna, por lo que simplemente agache la cabeza y esperé a que él tomara la palabra.

\- Es un poco complicado de explicar, pero creo que todo comenzó hace unas semanas, cuando descubrimos que Sev estaba teniendo problemas con la sangre - explicó Danila

\- Qué tipo de problemas? - preguntó Dimitri

\- Problemas que pasan cuando veo a los alimentadores… Estoy rechazando la sangre humana – expliqué

\- Qué? Cómo es eso posible? - dijo Dimitri con los ojos como plato

Danila procedió a explicarle todo lo que había pasado conmigo vomitando la sangre humana minutos después de ingerirla, como es que habíamos mantenido el secreto junto con Adrian, como me había estado alimentando de sangre Dhampir y que solo bebía dos veces a la semana para no generarle problemas a Danila.

\- Y sangre Dhampir de quién? – dijo Dimitri mirando a Danila con sospecha

\- Mía – dijo Danila directamente

\- Esto no es posible, es peligroso y un tabú – dijo Dimitri subiendo la voz

\- Lo sabemos, pero no teníamos opción – siguió Danila

\- Pero podrían haber hablado con el Concejo de Guardianes y… - intentó decir Dimitri

\- Si el Concejo sabe algo de esto, sacarán a Sev de la Academia, esa es mi misión de estar aquí, si ella no es capaz de controlar su sed de sangre y la energía, no podrá ser una Guardiana

A la explicación de Danila le siguieron unos incomodos minutos de silencio.

\- No harías tú lo mismo por Rose si estuviese en algún problema? – le pregunté a Dimitri

Él me miró fijamente y luego asintió, se puso tras de la oreja un mechón rebelde, se aclaró la garganta y preguntó

\- Y qué paso hoy con Adrian?

\- Eso es algo que a mí también me gustaría saber - concordó Danila

Los dos me miraron expectantes.

\- Hoy... Yo...

Cómo les iba a explicar que estaba a punto de tener sexo con Adrian y había ocurrido el desastre?

\- Sé que comparten sangre - dijo Dimitri como ayudándome a empezar

\- Lo sabias? - dijo Danila perdido

\- Si observas de cerca, te das cuenta de los detalles - dijo Dimitri como si nada

\- Y tú le das tu sangre a él? - Danila se mostraba un tanto enojado

\- Es mi novio Danila, no es que me esté convirtiendo en una puta de sangre o algo por el estilo - le dije un poco enojada por su agresividad - lo que paso hoy fue que estábamos bastante acaramelados... - tomé aire y proseguí - sin pensarlo demasiado le mordí, no lo hacía hace tiempo, al menos no desde que comencé a tener problemas con la sangre - aclaré rápidamente

\- Y tomaste más de lo acostumbrado? - preguntó Danila aún enojado

\- No me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo... Sólo que estaba sedienta – confesé

\- Sedienta? - dijo Danila confundido

\- Puedo entenderlo - dijo Dimitri de pronto

\- Puedes? - preguntamos con Danila al unísono

\- Has bebido el doble de sangre que un Moroi por toda tu vida, el que ahora tomes dos veces a la semana es una condición paupérrima – explicó

\- Me sentía bien, no sentía necesidad, al menos hasta que su sangre llegó a mi boca - dije un poco avergonzada

\- Debemos de encontrar una solución - dijo Danila decidido

\- Ambos sabemos que la solución es un Strigoi - le dije siendo honesta - la sangre de ellos me mantiene firme por semanas

\- Entonces debemos de buscar alguno rápido - dijo Danila

\- Pensé que estabas trabajando en ello - le recordé

\- Lo hago, pero no hay reportes de las cercanías - me contestó

\- Quizás yo pueda ayudar - dijo Dimitri - cuando tenga un reporte te llevaré directamente – ofreció

\- Lo harías? - dije impactada

\- Por supuesto - dijo sin dudar - un Strigoi contra nosotros tres no es nada, además así como me preguntaste si haría algo fuera del protocolo por Rose, también lo haría por las demás personas que me importan

\- Gracias – le dije desde el fondo de mi alma

Danila y Dimitri se pusieron a coordinar vaya a saber uno que cosa de Strigoi, yo me disculpé y fui a lavarme la boca y las manos, al menos para así no llamar la atención, me miré en el espejo y estudié mis ojos, me asuste al atisbar cierto color rojo en ellos.

\- Danila - dije medio nerviosa acercándome donde ellos aún conversaban - por qué mis ojos cambiaron?

\- Esa es una buena pregunta - convino Dimitri

\- Me estaré convirtiendo en un Strigoi? - pregunté con miedo

\- No creo que sea eso... – dijo Danila tranquilizándome - Quizás es un efecto de beber sangre con más magia – aventuró

\- Pero nunca antes había pasado - dije derrotada

\- Muchas cosas han cambiado en este año Sev - dijo Dimitri comprensivamente - quizás es tiempo de que aceptes todo esto nuevo que hay en ti

\- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo – confesé

\- No eres un bicho raro, sé que piensas en ti de esa forma - aclaró al ver mi cara - tienes cualidades especiales, tienes que aceptarlas y sacar provecho de ello

\- Es un buen consejo – sentenció Danila

(*)

\- Creo que deberías ir a ver a tu novio - me dijo Danila de camino a los dormitorios Dhampir

\- Lo cuidaras para que este bien? - le pregunté omitiendo su comentario

\- Por qué me lo pides si tú puedes hacerlo?

\- Voy a alejarme de Adrian – dije triste pero segura

\- Y es debido a lo que paso ahora? Él estará bien… Sólo debe descansar, mañana ya estará mejor - me aseguró – no creo que debas alejarte de él

\- Tengo que hacerlo Danila… Si estoy cerca de él podría hacerle daño, más de lo que ya le he hecho

\- Lo que pasó fue un accidente - me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme

\- No puedo estar con él Danila... Ni con nadie, hasta que solucionemos esto - dije parpadeando varias veces para evitar llorar

\- No dejes que esto te aleje de tus amigos - me pidió

\- Nunca creí que me dirías algo así - dije esbozando una dudosa sonrisa

\- A pesar de que Adrian no es de la clase de chicos que paso - me dijo sincero - ha estado siempre a tu lado, te ha ayudado y apoyado…

\- Y es por eso que debo alejarlo, antes de que salga herido seriamente... O muerto

No hubo argumento que me convenciera de hacer otra cosa, en mi mente sólo estaba la imagen de Adrian sobre la cama a un paso de ser nada. Llegué a mi habitación y me miré en el espejo.

\- Es algo que tengo que hacer - le dije a mi reflejo - lo quiero demasiado como para hacerle daño... Prefiero morir de pena que arriesgarme a que le pase algo malo – suspiré – sólo espero que lo entienda, no podría soportar que me odiara

(*)

Pase los siguientes días ignorando a Adrian, inventando cualquier excusa para no hablarle, estaba solo tomando a fuerza que necesitaba para llevar a cabo lo que había decidido… PERO ERA TAN DIFICIL. Aparte de alejarme de Adrian me había puesto más quisquillosa a estar cerca de los demás, siempre estaba a una distancia prudente, y había cortado con toda demostración de cariño que requiriese un contacto directo, ya fuesen saludos, abrazos o lo que fuera. Intentaba mantenerme ocupada en lo que fuera, entrené más aun, y cada noche antes de dormir me tomaba una píldora que me dejaba inconsciente hasta el otro día, para que de esa forma Adrian no me visitara en los sueños. Sin embargo, cuando iba camino a una clase se me plantó delante y no tuve como escapar.

\- Qué es lo que pasa? - me preguntó triste – has estado evitándome?

\- Lo siento Adrian, pero sí, te he estado evitando - intenté alejarme

\- No estoy enojado por lo que pasó, fue un accidente - me recordó

\- No es por esa razón que te estoy evitando, sé que no estás enojado

\- Entonces qué es lo que sucede?

\- No quiero herirte Adrian, debes alejarte de mí antes de que te haga daño - le dije seria

\- No ves que si te alejas de mí también me haces daño? – preguntó

\- Pero no estarás muerto – aseguré

\- Eso no puedes saberlo… además, sé que no serias capaz de hacerme daño - dijo seguro

\- Estuve a punto de hacerlo... O es que no entiendes? Quería tomar toda tu sangre... Estaba extasiada en tu sabor, casi no logro detenerme, no quería detenerme... Y no quiero hacerte mal, lo mejor es que estés lejos de mí

\- Estas segura de esto? - se le notaba triste – porque por el infierno que no estoy de acuerdo con esta locura

\- No tienes qe estar o no estar de acuerdo, es algo que ya he decidido

\- Estas cortando conmigo? – su voz se escuchó rasposa

\- Al menos hasta que logre solucionar todo este maldito asunto, lo mejor es que estés alejado de mí, no sólo tú, todo el mundo

\- Nunca pensé que iba a ver un defecto en ti – dijo triste

\- Tengo muchos defectos y debilidades Adrian

\- El que seas una cobarde no estaba entre ellas, las demás no se tomaban como debilidades o defectos, sino que como características de ti misma

\- Esto no es cobardía... – intenté decir

\- Si lo es... No aceptas que eres más fuerte que toda esta mierda, y dejas que te afecte, más bien que nos afecte a ambos

\- Esto es más grande que lo que puedo controlar, más grande que nosotros dos juntos

\- No hay nada más grande que el cariño que nos tenemos, o que yo te tengo

\- No es por cariño… es por seguridad

\- Sevya… - medio que soltó un bufido - siempre cargando el peso del mundo... Es que no ves que estoy dispuesto a cargarlo junto a ti?

\- Eso no sería justo

\- YO SABRÉ LO QUE ES JUSTO PARA MI… NO PUEDES DECIDIR ESTO POR AMBOS

\- Lo siento Adrian - logre decir – pero es algo que ya es un hecho

\- Esta es sólo una excusa de mierda para dejarme…

\- Eso no es cierto...

\- No intentes negarlo... - me interrumpió - puedes irte a los brazos de Danila, es lo que siempre has querido, sobre todo luego de que has estado alimentándote de él

Sin decir más se alejó de mí, y mientras lo hacia una parte de mi corazón y mi alma se rompieron en mil pedazos.

\- Entenderás que lo hago porque te amo - susurré al viento al tiempo que mis ojos se nublaban con las lágrimas – nunca me perdonaré el haberte hecho daño


	49. Chapter 43

Cuando Adrian salió de mi rango visual fui incapaz de controlar los sollozos, por lo que en vez de ir a clases corrí al grupo de árboles más cercanos, me senté en el suelo abrazándome por las piernas y rompí a llorar.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, sólo que estaba tan cansada que podría haberme dormido en el lugar, pero era hora de seguir adelante.

\- Esto es algo que yo hice, me merezco el sufrir, pero nadie puede saber eso - dije en voz alta para darme fuerzas

(*)

Desde el momento en que terminé mi relación con Adrian me convertí en una experta en las caretas, era la única forma de que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba rota por dentro.

Nos habían citado a todos en el gimnasio, iba a empezar el ejercicio de defensa con los Moroi, por lo que las clases se suspendían y nos dedicábamos a las tareas de ser Guardianes por completo, lo cual debo decir que fue un alivio, ya que el ver a Adrian ebrio en las clases de magia no mejoraba para nada mi culpa, odiaba verlo de esa manera, pero prefería que respirara a que dejara de hacerlo por mi culpa.

Cuando íbamos camino donde eran las elecciones de Moroi y Dhampir pasó Adrian cerca, andaba muy acaramelado con una niña que no logré reconocer, pero que se notaba que emanaba su adoración por él hasta por los poros.

\- Así que al fin el chico Ivashkov se aburrió de la basura

La voz de Paloma llegó como veneno a mis oídos, las lágrimas que luchaban por salir se secaron al instante, me di vuelta a ver a Paloma poniendo mi mejor cara de póker.

\- No tienes nada mejor que hacer que meterte en la vida de los demás? – dijo Izz representando toda la rabia por ambas

\- No pierdas tu tiempo haciendo entender a alguien a quién las neuronas no le alcanzan – le dije a Izz apresurándonos al gimnasio

\- No dices nada porque sabes que tengo razón – grito Paloma tras de mi

\- No digo nada porque no tengo que discutir este asunto contigo – contesté

Cerré mis oídos a cualquier otra cosa que dijera esa chica, sino mi impuesto autocontrol se iría a dar un paseo a la estratosfera.

\- Estas segura que estas bien? - me preguntó Izz una vez que nos sentamos en las graderías

\- Totalmente – mentí

\- No te creo nada, puede que tu cara engañe a todos, pero sé lo que tu aura dice, y no era necesaria la intromisión de Paloma para ver que la actitud de mi primo te molestó - me dijo mirándome fijamente

\- Es Su vida, no puedo hacer nada al respecto con sus decisiones, en cuanto a mi aura – dije como si nada - debes de estar leyendo mal los colores

\- Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes para que llegaran a esto? Qué te hizo Adrian? Qué le hiciste tú? - preguntó un poco brusca

\- Adrian no me hizo nada - aseguré - es otra cosa, simplemente no quiero estar con él – omití olímpicamente si yo le había hecho algo

\- Sigo sin creerte…

Afortunadamente en ese momento Stan llamó al orden y todas las conversaciones cesaron, nunca había estado tan agradecida de que nos mandaran callar.

\- Ahora que tengo su atención – dijo Stan medio molestó – les explicaremos en que consiste el ejercicio que se llevará a cabo por las próximas cuatro semanas

\- Como saben – siguió Roberta – durante este ejercicio los estudiantes Moroi aquí presentes, todos correspondientes a último año, tendrán la responsabilidad de elegir a uno de sus compañeros Dhampir para ser su Guardián

Miré a mí alrededor y todos estaban emocionados con este ejercicio, muchos murmullos se hicieron escuchar.

\- A diferencia de los otros años, cuando los profesores hacían la elección de las parejas, este se ha optado por hacer una justa representación de la realidad, en donde podrán elegir – continuó Roberta

\- Esperamos – siguió Stan – que estas elecciones no sean basadas únicamente en la afinidad o la amistad que haya entre ustedes, sino que por las capacidades de quienes los vayan a proteger, ya que en el mundo, fuera de las paredes de esta Academia, esa puede ser una diferencia sustancial entre la vida y la muerte

\- Si que es bueno para quitarle la diversión a esto – dijo Izz en un susurro

\- Bueno, él espera que las elecciones se hagan por las razones justas – dijo Lissa que estaba sentada delante de nosotras

Omití todo comentario al respecto, empecé a pensar en las posibilidades de quienes me podían elegir, hasta que Jesse y Ralf llegaron a mi cabeza, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, esperaba que ninguno de ellos tomase venganza utilizando este ejercicio para torturarme.

\- Ahora – dijo Roberta – de uno en uno irán pasando los estudiantes Moroi y dirán el nombre de quién han elegido, luego anotaran sus nombres con el guardián Belikov y el guardián Andreev les entregará una carpeta con información específica de su asignación

Tal como dijo Roberta, de forma ordenada fueron pasando cada uno de los Moroi, no presté atención a menos que alguno de mis amigos eligiera o fuese elegido.

\- Medio me alegro de que Ralf y Jesse tengan apellidos que por orden alfabético quedan al final – le dije a Rose en un susurro – menos posibilidades de que alguno de ellos me elija

\- Ahora que lo pienso, eso es bueno – acordó Rose

\- No tienes de que preocuparte, tu tienes tu asignación asegurada prácticamente desde que naciste – le dije con una sonrisa

\- Y es que acaso Izz no te elegirá? – dijo Eddie perdido

\- Ella me elegirá a mí – contestó Mason por mi

\- Son unos sucios, todo para hacer sus cochinadas – bromeó Rose dándole un golpe en el brazo

\- Es solo con fines académicos – dijo Mason sin evitar ponerse colorados

Nos pusimos a reír, pero tuvimos que camuflar la risa con un masivo ataque de tos debido a que Stan nos dio una mirada desaprobadora.

\- Vasilissa Dragomir – llamó Roberta

Lissa que ya estaba en la fila de Moroi se adelantó y con voz firme dijo

\- Mi guardiana será Rosemarie Hathaway!

Rose se levantó del asiento que estaba por delante de mí y caminó con todo el aspecto de una guardiana lista para el acecho, saludó de forma respetuosa a Lissa haciendo una reverencia y diciéndole "Princesa", algo que sacó más de una risa de entre quienes observábamos. Como era una elección obvia, podríamos decir que Dimitri y Danila estaban preparados y se demoraron menos en entregar los informes y anotar los nombres.

\- Pensé que iban a poner algún reparo en esta elección – dijo Eddie

\- No pueden, irían en contra de sus propias reglas – dijo Mason

\- Sabían a lo que se arriesgaban haciendo el ejercicio de esta forma – aseguré – espero que puedas aferrarte a ese argumento si dicen que no es apropiado que protejas a Izz – le sugerí a Mason

\- Podrías decir que al tener un lazo amoroso con ella te hace un mejor guardián, ya que de esa forma la protegerás a toda costa – dijo Eddie

\- Bien pensado – acepté – podrías agregar algo cursi como que, preferirías morir a ver un mundo en el cual no este ella, y que su vida la das con gusto por protegerla

Ambos me miraron con los ojos como plato, y es que no era muy de decir cosas tan cursis, románticas, de cualquier índole parecida, o al menos lo evitaba desde que había pasado el desastre con Adrian.

\- Lo dices porque tú harías algo así? – preguntó Eddie

\- Es lo que harías por Adrian? – siguió Mason

\- Él no tiene nada que ver en este ejercicio, además les recuerdo que he terminado con él – dije tragándome el nudo que se me hizo en la garganta

\- Disculpa – dijo Eddie

\- Si, somos unos desubicados – dijo Mason

\- No se preocupen, así es la vida – dije volviendo mi atención al centro del gimnasio

\- Izz Ivashkov – llamó Roberta

Vi que Izz se ponía al lado de Roberta y se aclaraba la garganta, desde la distancia notaba que estaba nerviosa, aunque su voz sonaba bastante firme cuando dijo

\- Mi guardián será Mason Ashford!

Se escuchó un "uuhhh" generalizado, vi la mirada de Stan y de Roberta, y también en que Danila y Dimitri me miraban a mí, solo atiné a encogerme de hombros, mientras un decidido pero silencioso Mason se acercaba a sus profesores y asignación, pero como habíamos previsto, no pudieron hacer nada al respecto, sino iban en contra de las mismas reglas que ellos habían impuesto.

\- Algo me dice que de igual forma se van a ganar una reprimenda – me dijo Eddie

\- Tal vez le toque más duro de lo que pensamos – le comenté – puede que su venganza por aprovechar esta oportunidad sea el darle más golpes

\- Es una buena observación… yo se los daría – dijo Eddie

\- Por qué? Es tu amigo – dije confundida

\- Me refiero a que si fuese profesor, y ocuparan las reglas en mi contra, tomaría cierta ventaja del hecho de que se pueden dar golpes reales – se explicó

\- Mirándolo de esa forma

Meditándolo un poco tuve que estar de acuerdo con su lógica, bueno al menos estaríamos cerca en caso de que necesitara ayuda, bueno eso dependía de quienes fueran nuestras asignaciones.

\- Christian Ozera – llamó Roberta

Vi como Christian daba un paso adelante, le daba una mirada a Lissa y ella asentía y sonreía, al parecer algo se llevaban entre manos, pero no comprendí hasta que dio su decisión.

\- Escojo como guardiana a Sevya Astakhov!


	50. Chapter 44

Me quedé medio en shock cuando escuché mi nombre dicho por Christian, por lo que Eddie me dio un codazo para que reaccionara... Caminé hasta llegar frente a Ozera quien me recibió con su típica sonrisa sarcástica, aunque podía adivinar qué esta era una forma de salvarme de una mala asignación, se lo agradecí profundamente en silencio.  
-Lord Ozera - hice una reverencia Chris me guiñó un ojo y caminamos hasta donde me entregaron una carpeta con su información, familia, horario de clases, y cualquier cotilleo al cual los Guardianes hubiesen echado mano. Nos quedamos en silencio junto con los demás, miré a Izz y Lissa que me miraban sonrientes, eso al menos hasta que el nombre de Eddie Castile fue pronunciado por Jesse.  
-Qué mierda?! - dije intentando no subir demasiado la voz -Silencio Sev - me dijo Christian Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de decirle que no tenía intenciones de guardar silencio en esta situación, ya que tenía que mantener la compostura, y como bien dije, la libertad del Moroi de elegir a su Dhampir era la regla de oro de este ejercicio, por lo que lamentablemente no podía hacer nada al respecto.  
Una vez que terminó toda la elección, todos comenzaron a irse a las clases que seguían, sin embargo nuestro grupo se quedó en el lugar mientras veíamos como un molesto pero decidido Eddie nos daba una mirada de resignación y seguía a Jesse fuera del gimnasio.  
-A qué vino eso de elegir a Eddie? - dijo Rose tan molesta como me sentía yo misma -Eddie es un buen guardián, era una buena elección para cualquier - dijo Lissa -No es eso a lo que me refiero Liss - le dijo Rose - sino que por qué a él?, no pongo en duda su capacidad como guardián, pero debe haber una intención oculta -Claro que debe haberla - dijo Izz Empecé a hacer una revisión mental de a quienes habían elegido como guardián nuestros demás compañeros y me di cuenta de algo…  
-Se fijaron que Ralf escogió a Paloma? - les consulté a todos Ellos me miraron y luego voltearon a la puerta otra vez donde Paloma seguía de cerca a Ralph que iba conversando con Jesse, Eddie iba más adelante, cerca de ellos iban Claudine y Nikolai.  
-Todo eso me huele muy mal - dijo Mason -Huele demasiado mal – aseguró Izz -Vamos a tener que irnos con cuidado - les dije a todos -Crees que están tramando algo? - me preguntó Rose -Tengo la sospecha de que hay alguna relación entre el grupo de Jesse y Paloma – comenté -Algo así te escuché decir la otra vez - me dijo Izz -Bueno, he tenido unos encuentros con Jesse y Ralph – confesé -Yo también - dijo Rose sorprendiéndome - creo que algo saben de nosotros -Qué cosas podrían saber? - preguntó Lissa asustada -Saben que nos escapábamos donde Adrian - dijo Rose -Y creo que saben que hemos salido de la Academia – seguí -Y creen que ahora ocuparán a Eddie como un informante? - dijo Christian escéptico -No lo sé – dije dudosa -No creo que Eddie diga nada de nosotros - aseguro Rose Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Stan, Roberta, Dimitri y Danila se acercaron a nosotros.  
-Se puede saber que acaba de suceder aquí? - preguntó Stan Miré a todos con ganas de salir con alguna broma u obviedad, pero como era problema de los Moroi y no mío preferí tan sólo observar cómo se desarrollaba la situación.  
-Tan sólo escogimos a nuestros guardianes - dijo Lissa como si nada -Nos esperábamos su elección Princesa - dijo Roberta - pero usted, señorita Ivashkov...  
Roberta le dio una mirada desaprobadora que llegaba a erizar los pelos de la nuca, pero ella no se vio afectada.  
-Tan sólo hice mi elección - dijo Izz sacando a relucir sus modales de realeza - no hay ninguna norma que me impida elegir al señor Ashford como mi guardián -Ustedes - dijo Stan dirigiéndose a Lissa, Rose, Christian y yo - vayan a sus clases Sin que nos lo dijeran dos veces emprendimos nuestro camino fuera del gimnasio.  
-Esto de no seguir las reglas - dijo con fingido horror Christian dando un suspiro -No seas malo Chris - le dijo Lissa -La verdad es que ellos están amparados por la regla de escoger libremente - recordó Rose -No me asusta lo que les diga Stan o Roberta – les dije - es más lo que va a decir Misha -Uhhhh - dijeron todos Y era la verdad, Misha era el guardián oficial de Izz y no le gustaba mucho la relación que ella tenía con Mason, algo en mi interior decía que eran más celos que otra cosa, después de todo, Misha era tan solo unos años mayor que nosotras, perfectamente podía tener sentimientos más que sólo protección para con Izz, sin embargo, todas estas conjeturas, como muchas otras sobre la vida amorosa de las personas de nuestros grupo, me las guardé para mí misma.  
-Vamos Sev - me dijo Christian - tengo clase de cocina -En serio te metiste a esa clase Ozera? - le dijo burlonamente Rose -No tiene nada de malo que le guste la cocina - le defendió Lissa -Eso lo dices porque cuando tengan una casa no tendrás que cocinar tú – le dijo Rose, Lissa sólo sonrió -Además es una materia fácil - dijo él -Obvio, hay que tomar alguna cosa que no exprima mucho el cerebro y que relaje – concordé -Te gusta cocinar? - me preguntó Rose como si estuviese mal de la cabeza -No me molesta hacerlo - confesé - en casa a veces me encargaba de hacer las comidas -Que bien Sev - dijo Lissa -Cocinar es una ciencia - dijo Christian suficiente - que no todos manejan - miró a Rose -Eso no es lo mío, no mataré a un Strigoi lanzándole un pastel - dijo Rose cruzándose de brazos -Creo que si lo cocinas tú y se lo das de comer, podría morir - dijo Christian pensativo aguantando la risa -Quizás y quede como una piedra, serviría para aturdirlo - seguí la idea de Chris -Les mostraré qué más puedo aturdir sin un pastel - dijo Rose de forma amenazante -Es mejor que nos vayamos - dijo Lissa tomando a Rose del brazo y arrastrándola con ella, pude ver que Lissa hacía un esfuerzo por no reír Con Christian fuimos hablando de que otras comidas podrían usarse como armas defensivas hasta que llegamos a la sala, en ese momento tomé mi rol de guardiana y me quedé observando el perímetro sin sacarle un ojo de encima a Christian, quien estaba entretenido con un pastel que preparaba, como si la profesora hubiese sabido que estábamos hablando de postres hace unos momentos. Los guardianes al entregarnos la información de nuestro Moroi, también nos habían dado una estaca de práctica, la cual era de madera, podíamos herir a alguien en un ejercicio como este con una estaca de verdad, por lo que cambie la mía por la de madera guardándola con sumo cuidado en mi mochila. En ese momento se sintió un estruendo por el pasillo, me tomó menos de un respiro llegar al lado de Christian, uno de mis otros compañeros Dhampir se asomó a la puerta para ver que sucedía, los guardines-strigoi habían emboscado a unos chicos en el pasillo y se estaba desenvolviendo la lucha, me quedé cerca de la ventana buscando posibles salidas mientras mis otros compañeros se apostaban en la puerta, luego de unos minutos se sintieron aplausos y todo volvió a la normalidad, por lo que el resto de la clase siguió sin inconvenientes.  
-Sev ven aquí - me llamó Christian Me acerqué a él sin dejar de observar las posibles amenazas, pero al ver que estaba todo tranquilo me relajé.  
-Eso se ve delicioso - dije asombrada al ver un pastel de crema y frambuesas que había hecho -Y lo está – aseguró cortando una rebanada – pruébalo No hubo necesidad de que me lo dijera dos veces, tomé el tenedor y probé un bocado, en verdad estaba muy rico. Me hubiese gustado que a nosotros los Dhampir nos dieran la opción de escoger cursos como este en vez de luchar todo el día.  
-Está para comérselo todo - le dije saboreando -Quieres otro trozo?  
-Claro!  
Nos quedamos el resto de la clase comiendo pastel, estaba segura de que me iba a costar moverme con agilidad con la panza llena, pero valía la pena el sacrificio y posibles golpes, era un pastel exquisito!.  
Luego de la clase de cocina, que en realidad tenía otro nombre demasiado elaborado como para recordarlo, es que el día de clases de Christian llegó a su fin.  
-Crees que podríamos desviarnos a mi habitación para tomar mis cosas? - le pregunté -Sí, he quedado con Lissa en un rato más para ver una película – contestó -Perfecto, no me demoraré mucho Caminamos en silencio hasta el dormitorio Dhampir, cuando íbamos llegando divisamos a Adrian que estaba en la entrada, sentí que nada bueno saldría de que él estuviese allí, recordé como es que había pasado abrazado de una chica hace pocas horas, por lo que una rabia celosa se apoderó de mí, cambiando las siempre presentes lágrimas de impotencia y culpa por la bilis de sentirme traicionada, aunque una parte de mi sabía que no tenía razón para sentirme de esa manera.  
-Veo que ya has conseguido otro Moroi para tus mordidas - dijo Adrian a modo de saludo -No sé de qué estás hablando - le dije ignorando su comentario odioso -Claro que sabes de lo que hablo - dijo él acariciándose el cuello Me dieron unas ganas enormes de darle un golpe por ser tan idiota, pero sólo apreté los puños.  
-Vamos Christian - le dije caminando para pasar a Adrian - no me demoraré demasiado -Claro que no lo hará - le dijo Adrian a Christian - pero ten cuidado, puede que quiera un poco más que sólo un trago -De qué diablos estás hablando Adrian? - quiso saber Christian -Está hablando idioteces de gente ebria - dije antes de que pudiese contestar y notando su evidente estado alcohólico -No son idioteces, es que acaso no les ha contado? - dijo Adrian -Contarnos qué? - vi que Christian ya estaba mosqueado, nunca le había tenido mucha paciencia -Que tiene problemas con la sangre - dijo como si nada -Todo el mundo sabe que tiene ese problema, es una Dhampir con colmillos – dijo Christian rodando los ojos -Pero está teniendo problemas con la sangre de los alimentadores, ya no la toleras, no es cierto Sev?  
Fue como si me hubiesen dado con golpe con un mazo en la cabeza, esperaba que tomara represalias contra como habían acabado las cosas entre nosotros, o más bien como YO las había acabado, pero nunca pensé que caería en la bajeza de contar las cosas que le había confiado, en las cosas que habíamos intentado, sin nada de éxito, superar juntos, pero ahí estaba, su dolida y ebria persona, contando todos los detalles de mi anomalía como que fuese el chisme de una revista escolar. Me acerqué a Adrian con rapidez y lo encaré.  
-Tienes todo el derecho a estar enojado conmigo - le dije mirándolo a los ojos luchando por no dejar salir las lágrimas - pero lo que no tienes es el derecho de contar lo que me pasa, eso es un golpe bajo, y no creo que pueda olvidarlo Le hice un gesto a Christian que me miraba con una ceja levantada con incredulidad, y me siguió al interior del dormitorio, era una mala idea el dejar que fuese tras de mí, pero no quería que viera como es que las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas más rápido de lo que las limpiaba, una vez entramos a mi habitación cerré la puerta de golpe y tuve especial cuidado de que mi cara no quedase a la vista de Christian.

Disculpen la demora, ha sido un mes de locos! gracias a los que leen y siguen... cualquier comentario, sugerencia, será bien recibido... besos y abrazos queridos lectores! 3 


	51. Chapter 45

Limpié mis lágrimas otra vez, estaba intentando con todas las fuerzas dejar de llorar.

\- Tomaré unas cosas del baño y estoy lista - le dije a Christian intentando que la voz sonase lo más normal posible

Sin embargo cuando iba de camino a buscar las cosas él me retuvo por el brazo obligándome a quedar en el lugar.

\- Qué es lo que pasa Sev? - quiso saber

Tragando pesadamente intenté ordenar mis pensamientos, y aclarando mi garganta dije…

\- Adrian está hablando cosas que inventa su cabeza de troglodita ebrio, como siempre

\- Por qué terminaron? - inquirió Christian

\- Porque las cosas no funcionaron como quería - dije sin más

\- Y por qué estas llorando?

Cuando lo dijo no pude reprimir el sollozo que tenía apretado en mi garganta, me solté del agarre de Christian y limpié mis lágrimas, respiré profundo y lo miré.

\- Es verdad lo del problema de la sangre? – preguntó

\- Si – acepté

\- Es por eso que terminaron?

\- En parte

\- Por qué no nos habías contado? Cómo es eso de que no toleras sangre de los alimentadores?

\- Es una larga historia Christian, no creo que de tiempo, tenemos que ir a reunirnos con Lissa – le recordé

\- Aunque no lo parezca - me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá que había en mi habitación - te considero mi amiga, y no tengo muchas, me preocupa lo que te pasa, siempre Lissa me cuenta de tus progresos con tu magia y como luchas día a día con algo que no le pertenece a los Dhampirs, pero que está contigo, créeme que sé cómo es que te vean de forma extraña, aun la mitad de la Academia piensa que me convertiré en un Strigoi como mis padres - hizo una pausa - es por eso que si necesitas hablar con alguien, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para escucharte, y siento que ahora mismo te vendría bien el sacar todo eso que te está ahogando

\- Me has dejado sin palabras Chris – confesé

\- Puede que el estar con Lissa me haya ablandado un poco – sonrió

\- Como dije antes, es un poco complicado todo

\- No te preocupes, tengo tiempo, Lissa entenderá que me retrase, además depende de lo que me cuentes, puede que le prenda fuego a Adrian la próxima vez que lo vea

\- Si se comporta así de idiota otra vez, no es una mala idea

\- Solicitud aceptada - dijo guiñándome un ojo

\- Es mejor que te pongas cómodo Ozera - anuncié mientras me sentaba en mi cama - es una historia un tanto larga

(*)

Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba el contarle todos mis recientes problemas a Christian, se impresionó un poco cuando le dije que estaba alimentándome de Danila, y otro tanto cuando le expliqué el desastre que había ocurrido con Adrian.

\- Es por eso que no estás con él? Tienes miedo de hacerle daño - preguntó entendiendo

\- Así es - acepté - no quiero dañarlo, y mientras no pueda encontrar una solución, prefiero mantenerlo alejado

\- Pero lo que ocurrió fue un accidente - dijo Christian repitiendo casi lo mismo que me había dicho Danila una infinidad de veces

\- Fue un descuido - corregí - el problema es que Adrian no nota que hago esto por su bien

\- No es que le esté haciendo mucho bien el estar lejos de ti - me hizo notar Chris

\- No es que lo esté pasando mal tampoco - dije recordando haberlo visto con una chica

\- Hace eso para herirte

\- Al igual que soltar lo que compartimos sin ningún tacto

\- Eso fue bastante canalla de su parte - acepto - bueno después de todo es Adrian Ivashkov

\- Si, la persona que es ahora me recuerda mucho a aquel del cual solían hablar

\- Aún lo quieres, no es verdad?

\- Lo quiero, tanto como para mantenerlo alejado de mi… aunque estoy empezando a odiarlo un poco

Me quedé triste pensando en que esa frase era perfecta para resumir todo, lo amaba tanto que prefería verlo vivo y lejos de mí que disfrutar de su compañía y perderlo para siempre, pero al mismo tiempo sus actitudes me hacían decepcionarme un poco cada día.

\- Es mejor que volvamos al dormitorio Moroi - me dijo Christian sacándome de mis pensamientos

\- Si, ya es hora, Lissa debe estar preocupada... Puedo pedirte una cosa? – dije

\- No le diré nada a nadie hasta que tú lo hagas - me dijo adelantándose a mi petición

\- Gracias - dije sincera

(*)

No llegamos tan tarde como pensamos a unirnos a Rose y Lissa, con ellas estaban Izz y Mason.

\- A ustedes también les dieron un sermón por su elección? - preguntó Rose al vernos llegar

\- A ustedes también les llamaron la atención? - dije perdida

\- Luego de que saliéramos de clases nos estaba esperando Stan - explicó Lissa

\- Nos habló de que debiésemos de haber tomado este ejercicio como un modo de entrenarnos con diferentes personas y bla bla bla - continuó Rose

\- Nos dio su discurso un buen rato - dijo Lissa aburrida - llegamos hace poco a los dormitorios

\- Por eso ustedes vienen a esta hora? - quiso saber Izz

\- No, tengo una guardiana tan preparada que olvido hacer su bolso - dijo Christian

\- Mi cabeza a estado un poco dispersa estos días - me disculpé

Christian se sentó junto a Lissa y le dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios, tuve que apartar la mirada, aún no soportaba las muestras directas de cariño luego de terminar con Adrian... Al acordarme de él recordé lo que había pasado hace poco y la rabia hirvió en mi interior.

\- Chicos - llamé a Mason y Rose

\- Tenemos que ver cómo organizarnos con la seguridad en esta sala - dijo Mason acercándose

\- Yo podría ver desde la puerta y tu cerca de ellos, sé que querrás estar cerca de Izz - dijo Rose

\- Si no les parece mal - les dije en tono de disculpa - podrían proteger a Christian por mí un rato?

\- Qué tienes que hacer? - dijo Mason levantando las cejas

\- No tiene que ver con Adrian? - dijo Rose medio entendiendo que quisiera hablar con él

\- Por qué habría de…? – vi la cara de Rose – Olvídalo, no, no es eso.. Sólo necesito hablar con Danila de una cosa... - expliqué vagamente - prometo volver cuanto antes, pueden?

\- No te preocupes Sev - dijo Christian que había estado escuchando - no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que termine la película

\- Gracias chicos - dije a modo de despedida caminando hasta la puerta - volveré en...

No pude seguir hablando ya que apenas abrí la puerta un guardián completamente vestido de negro y con capucha, que era como se vestían para personificar "Strigoi" me dio un golpe en el pecho haciéndome caer un poco sin aire al suelo y chocar mi cabeza con una mesita auxiliar, sin darme tiempo de recuperarme arremetió de nuevo, claro que está vez logré rodar sobre mi misma y quedar en cuchillas mientras sacaba mi estaca de práctica del cinturón, Mason ya estaba tomando a Izz, Lissa y Christian colocándose frente a ellos en un lugar de la habitación sin ventanas ni puertas por donde pudiesen atacarnos por sorpresa otra vez.

Otro Guardián-Strigoi entró por la puerta, el cual Rose frenó en el instante, la cabeza me latía en donde había chocado con la mesita, pero haciendo caso omiso del dolor me dediqué a evaluar la situación, había dos Guardián-Strigoi y tres Dhampir, mientras Mason ocupase su lugar protegiendo a los Moroi esto iba a ser pan comido, mientras esquivaba y daba golpes intentando llegar al corazón del "Strigoi" con mi estaca, me fijé que Rose estaba luchando con la guardiana Celeste y que Daniel era quien me atacaba a mí, con una patada rápida Daniel logró hacer volar la estaca de mi mano, por lo que tuve que valerme tan sólo de golpes tratando de hacerlo caer, en ese momento Rose estampó a Celeste contra la pared y clavó la estaca en su pecho.

\- Sev! - escuché a Mason

Teniendo una especie de flash-back de la primera vez que había enfrentado a un Strigoi, vi como Mason me lanzaba su estaca, la agarré en el aire y utilizando mis piernas para hacer caer a Daniel al suelo le enterré la estaca en el pecho mientras estaba de espaldas en el suelo.

\- Excelente trabajo en equipo - dijo Celeste que anotaba cosas en una libreta

\- Buena reacción Astakhov - dijo Daniel mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse - aunque deberías ir a verte esa cortada

Ahora que estaba bajando la adrenalina de la pelea sentía otra vez la cabeza punzar, me toqué cerca de la sien y sentí la sangre que había corrido por mi mejilla hasta mi cuello.

\- Buena lanzada Ashford - le dijo Celeste - nunca habría pensado en lanzarle una estaca como apoyo a mi compañero

\- Fue idea de Izz en realidad - dijo Mason sorprendiéndolos a todos

\- Ya lo habíamos hecho una vez, ya saben - explicó Izz - cuando nos atacaron los Strigoi en el club

Todos miraron con los ojos como plato a Izz, la que siguió hablando

\- Si nos dejaran pelear con nuestros Dhampir - dijo - o que Sev ocupase su magia, esta pelea hubiese terminando antes

Noté la ferocidad con que decía esas palabras, también que Christian asentía enérgicamente a su lado.

\- Pero este es un ejercicio que se ve el entrenamiento físico de los Dhampir, no los Moroi - explicó Daniel como en una disculpa – además los Moroi son demasiado valiosos como para que peleen por sí mismo

\- Y debo decir que Andreev y Belikov han hecho un buen trabajo con su entrenamiento - dijo Celeste evitando que se dijese otra cosa

\- Vamos Astakhov - dijo Daniel - te llevaré a la enfermería

\- Chicos cuiden bien a mi Moroi - les dije a mis compañeros mientras le devolvía la estaca a Mason

\- Sin lugar a dudas - dijo Mason

\- Lord Ozera - hice una reverencia a modo de despedida, todos rieron

Mientras salíamos me fijé que había varios estudiantes interesados en lo que había ocurrido en la sala de películas, algunos miraban extrañados por la sangre que corría por mi cara.

\- Veo que te han dado una paliza Astakhov

La voz venenosa de Paloma llegó hasta mis oídos.

\- Ella nos ha dado una paliza en realidad - la hizo callar Daniel

\- Ha estado mejor que tú… ella no dejó a su Moroi indefenso - siguió Celeste

Le di una sonrisa burlona a Paloma quien se había puesto roja de furia vergonzosa, mientras me alejaba acompañada de Daniel y Celeste. Cuando estábamos de camino a la enfermería llegó a nuestro lado Danila.

\- Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó preocupado

\- Fue una mesita auxiliar que se atravesó en mi camino - dije quitándole importancia

\- Le has dado buen entrenamiento Danila - le dijo Celeste guiñándole un ojo

\- Ella es una buena estudiante - dijo Danila sonriendo - les importa si me hago cargo desde aquí?

\- Toda tuya - dijo Daniel

Él y Celeste se alejaron del lugar dejándonos a Danila y a mí a medio camino de la enfermería. Danila acercó su mano dudosa a mi sien donde tenía el corte, y lo tocó con dedos delicados.

\- Auch! - me quejé exageradamente

\- Es un golpe feo, podrías tener una contusión - me dijo preocupado

\- Estaba bromeando, no me duele, además, un golpecito no me hará caer - le sonreí

\- Aun así, es mejor que te vea la Doctora Olendzki

Una vez que llegamos a la enfermería la Doctora Olendzki me examinó, dijo que el golpe no era preocupante, pero que el corte de la cabeza necesitaba un par de puntos, por lo que me limpió la herida, puso los puntos, que dolieron un poco, y luego de darme un calmante, me dijo que podía volver a mis actividades normales, pero que me lo tomara con calma hasta mañana.

\- Me aseguraré de que este tranquila - le dijo Danila

Salimos del lugar, pero en vez de irnos al dormitorio Moroi, nos dirigimos al edificio de los guardianes, a la habitación de Danila.


	52. Chapter 46

Una vez que entramos a la habitación…

\- Descansa aquí un rato antes de que vuelvas - me ofreció

\- Gracias! - le dije sincera

Me senté en el mismo sillón cómodo que ocupaba siempre, Danila llegó a mi lado con una de sus camisetas.

\- Puedes cambiarte en el baño - me dijo con una sonrisa - no creo que quieras estar con esa ropa empapada de sangre

No me había dado cuenta de lo manchada que estaba mi ropa hasta ese momento, al notar eso es que llegó a mi nariz el olor de la sangre, mi propia sangre, hizo que me pusiera tensa en un segundo, mi estómago rugió y mis colmillos se sintieron filosos dentro de mi boca. Sin decir nada, pero viendo que Danila había notado este cambio, fui a asearme. Cuando estuve lista, tomé unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarme y volví al sillón.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que me deshaga de esa polera - le dije a Danila - era linda, pero no creo que le pueda sacar las manchas de sangre

\- Es una buena idea - convino - como han estado las cosas con Adrian?, supe que hubo un incidente esta tarde

\- Siempre te enteras de todo - suspiré - cada día te pareces más a Dimitri

\- No me entero de lo que hacen todos, sólo lo que haces tú - dijo sincero - y no te pregunto por curiosidad - explicó al ver mi cara - es porque en realidad me importa cómo estas llevando esto, sé que es difícil para ti, y ahora que no tienes a nadie para hablar de lo que te sucede con la sangre

\- Christian lo sabe - le conté - Adrian se encargó de hacérselo saber en realidad

\- En serio hizo eso? - dijo sorprendido

\- Pensé que sabias del incidente - dije confundida

\- Sabía eso, pero no que había pasado en específico

\- Bueno, sacó a relucir al Adrian Ivashkov del que todo el mundo habla

\- Podía esperarse que hiciera algo así, ya que está dolido por lo que le hiciste

\- Lo sé, pero eso no le da derecho a contar las cosas que vivimos juntos, menos algo tan personal como esto - dije con un nudo en la garganta

\- Y qué dijo Christian de todo esto? - quiso saber Danila

\- Dijo que iba a mantener el secreto mientras yo lo hiciera, él sabe más o menos lo que es ser mirado diferente, ya sabes, por lo de sus padres

\- Todos conocemos esa historia

\- Eso fue todo lo que pasó, debo decir que me dieron ganas de golpear a Adrian

\- Si quieres yo puedo hacerlo la próxima vez que lo vea

\- Sé que te gustaría - sonreí - pero no vale la pena darle más audiencia, creo que está buscando llamar la atención

Pasamos un rato sumidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Creo que hoy deberías alimentarte - dijo Danila de la nada

\- Pero aún queda un día - dije despistada

\- Pero perdiste sangre, vi tu reacción al notar el olor impregnado en ti - dijo de forma conocedora

\- No tuve ninguna reacción - me defendí

\- Sí que la tuviste

Miré mis pies, era verdad, no podía engañarlo, la sed me estaba empezando a molestar, más de lo normal.

\- Debemos encontrar una forma de hacernos con un Strigoi - le dije a Danila mientras se sentaba a mi lado

\- Hasta que no lo hagamos, esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer

Me acerqué a su cuello despacio, no me había alimentado desde el incidente con Adrian, por lo que estaba un poco reticente a la mordida.

\- Confío en ti - dijo Danila tomándome la mano que tenía libre

Aun dudando un poco, clavé mis colmillos en su cuello, la sangre me cegó otra vez, estaba embelesada por su sabor, su olor y su color, logré controlarme y separarme de Danila.

\- No llores - pidió con los ojos aún nublados por las endorfinas

\- No estoy llorando - refuté tomando una toalla y poniéndosela en el lugar de la mordida

\- Si que estas llorando - aseguró - no te preocupes, todo será más fácil, te lo prometo

Obedeciendo a un impulso lo abracé y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, él me acarició el cabello, y así nos quedamos, medio recostados en el sillón, dejé que mis lágrimas fluyeran libremente dejando que Danila me reconfortase entre sus brazos.

(*)

Christian me había sorprendido enormemente con su actitud, ya que a pesar de todo su sarcasmo y demás, no había sacado a relucir nada de lo que le había contado. Con respecto a las alimentaciones él se quedaba cerca mientras iba a ver a Danila, o bajo la atenta mirada de Rose o Mason, por el ejercicio de cuidar a los Moroi se habían suspendido nuestros entrenamientos, pero siempre encontraba una excusa para poder ir a verlo.

\- Qué haces ahora en la tarde? - le pregunté a Christian un día que las clases terminaron temprano

\- Bueno tenemos que ir a una parte - contestó misterioso

\- Qué parte? algo misterioso? malvado? fuera de la ley? - dije entusiasmada

\- Nunca has escuchado las frases de "la curiosidad mato al gato" o "la paciencia es una virtud"? - dijo entretenido

\- Primero no soy un gato - respondí - y segundo, no estoy de acuerdo con eso de la paciencia, lo mío es de actuar de una vez y zaz, asunto terminado

\- Pero en esta ocasión no te daré pistas, señorita cero paciencia

\- No tengo cero paciencia, solo dije que no me gustaba

\- Como sea! - dijo poco interesado en seguir mi hilo de conversación

Atravesamos el campus hacia el edificio de los más pequeños, ingresamos a unas salas que quedaban un poco alejadas de todo, se veían abandonadas.

\- Sabía yo que invocabas demonios en tu tiempo libre Ozera - dije triunfal

\- No es nada de eso... Idiota! - me respondió

\- Es divertido? - dije sin prestar atención a su insulto - hacer un pentagrama de fuego? Llamar al diablo? Y...

\- Cállate Sev - pidió - a veces creo de verdad que estás loca

\- No estoy loca! - me defendí - sólo tengo mucha imaginación

\- Un loco nunca admitiría que lo está – al ver mi cara se encogió de hombros - pues deja de soñar despierta, ya llegamos

Christian abrió una puerta y entró a lo que era una amplia sala toda cubierta de concreto, en el lugar había mas personas, una chica Moroi rubia con cara de muñeca que sabía que se llamaba Mia, también estaba Claudine y Nikolai, a las otras tres personas que estaban, no las había visto, o más bien no me había fijado en ellas.

\- Es un club de renegados? Por eso me has traído? - dije medio espantada

\- No es un club de renegados - dijo Mia un poco ofendida

\- Es más como un club de pelea - dijo otra chica

\- Vieron la película de Brad Pitt? Nada sale bien de ese tipo de clubs - dije bromeando

\- Basta Sev, no hay tiempo para tu humor aquí - me cortó Christian

\- Mis disculpas Lord Ozera - dije con exagerado tono de disculpa y una reverencia

Christian rodó los ojos y sin prestarme más atención fue al centro de la habitación.

\- Hola chicos - saludo Christian - estamos listos para hoy! Conmigo viene...

\- Sevya Astakhov - dijo Nikolai

\- Hola - saludé a todos con un gesto de manos

\- Bueno, ya que te conocen - dijo Christian - aquí están Nikolai, Claudine, Mía, Sebastian, Carl y Andrea

Todos me dieron una sonrisa.

\- Sabía que estabas entrenando gente, pero no pensé que era de esta forma - dije asombrada

\- Qué pensabas? que pedía el gimnasio para entrenar? - pregunto entretenido

\- Bueno considerando que esto no es legal - dijo Mia

\- Y todos ustedes entrenan? - miré a Nikolai - o tu vienes por extensión ya que estaa protegiendo a Claudine?

\- Todos somos parte de esto - respondió Carl por él

\- Y no hay nadie que los ayude con el entrenamiento físico? – pregunté

\- Nikolai nos estaba ayudando con esa parte - dijo Andrea

\- Danila iba a venir - me explicó Chrsitian - pero es a la misma hora que su clase de magia

\- Wow... ya había olvidado las clase de magia – suspiré

\- Así que he venido yo en su lugar - dijo una voz tras de mi

Al darme vuelta vi a Misha en su traje de entrenamiento, me dio una mirada hostil, la misma que me dirigía desde el momento en que había pasado el incidente en que Izz me hizo seguir a Danila, Misha se acercó al grupo y dio miradas de reconocimiento a todos.

\- No era necesario que trajeras a Astakhov contigo - le dijo a Christian

\- Es mi deber protegerlo, es parte del ejercicio estar con él todo el día - le dije molesta

\- Aun así - dijo Misha

\- La traje por eso y porque puede ayudarnos, además, por el entrenamiento se está perdiendo sus clases de magia - explicó Christian - le vendrá bien practicar con nosotros

\- Como quieras - le dijo Misha

El entrenamiento fue sorprendente, para ser unos Moroi digamos, estaban en buena forma todos, al menos podían correr dos vueltas en ese espacio y no quedar sin aliento, Nikolai los ayudaba alentándolos y yo le seguía los pasos, luego empezaron a practicar su magia, que era ofensiva, se habían conseguido unos maniquíes desaliñados que recogieron seguramente de la basura, a ellos los atacaban, Mia y Carl manejaban magia de agua, y hacían burbujas con agua de unos bidones, lograban también manejarla en forma de látigos o algo por el estilo, Claudine manejaba magia de tierra, lo que de pronto me recordó sin ningún sentido a Aiden, ella intentaba que Nikolai se derrumbara generando temblores en un espacio reducido, Andrea estaba practicando conmigo magia de aire, daba unas ráfagas tan fuertes que me derrumbó un par de veces, Christian había prendido el maniquí un par de veces y Misha estaba con un extintor evitando que el arruinado objeto dejase de ser del todo útil.

\- Van a tener que conseguir mejores cosas para practicar - dije cuando terminamos de entrenar

\- Como si fuese fácil hacerlo - dijo Carl

\- Recuerda que el Consejo de Guardianes no aprueba nada de esto - me recordó Misha

Nos fuimos del lugar en silencio, cuando íbamos en la mitad del patio es que vi que alguien se nos acercaba, pareciera que mis pensamientos lo habían invocado porque de la nada, o eso me pareció, venia hacia nosotros Aiden Dashkov.

\- Qué hace ese tipo aquí? - pregunté sintiéndome molesta

\- Él es una especie de pariente de Claudine - explicó Nikolai

\- Pariente?! – dije impactada

\- Digamos que es más o menos la única familia que me queda - dijo ella

Aiden llegó a nosotros con una sonrisa de emoción, al cruzarse sus ojos con los míos sentí esa punzada en la cabeza que me recordaba lo que había pasado en año nuevo.

\- Señorita Astakhov - dijo al verme tomando mi mano y besándola antes de que pudiese reaccionar - me alegro mucho de verla otra vez, espero que ahora podamos platicar en calma

\- No sé si eso sea una buena idea - le dije soltándome de su mano con brusquedad

\- Prometo comportarme esta vez - me guiñó un ojo

\- Ustedes se conocen? - preguntó Christian enarcando una ceja

\- Tuvimos un encuentro en año nuevo - explicó Aiden

\- Qué tipo de encuentro? - quiso saber Nikolai

\- Solo bailamos - dije sin darle importancia y retomando el paso

\- Prima - dijo Aiden saludando a Claudine - cómo has estado?

\- Mejor de lo que estaba - ella sonrió con nostalgia

\- Vamos, ahora me encargaré de subirte el ánimo unos días - dijo Aiden

\- Y por qué está usted aquí Lord Dashkov? - preguntó Misha

\- He venido para hablar sobre magia con el Guardián Andreev y los que están en la clase de magia especial - explicó Aiden

\- Qué tipo de magia practicas? - preguntó Christian medio sorprendido, estaba segura de que quería saber si usaba magia espiritual

\- Magia de tierra - dijo Aiden - es sólo curiosidad

Luego de eso nos despedimos, Misha hizo un movimiento de manos en nuestra dirección y se fue a paso rápido, los demás fueron cada uno en su propio camino, nos quedamos solos con Christian.

\- No me caen bien los Dashkov - anunció Christian

\- A nadie le caen bien – suspiré

\- Qué encuentro tuviste con él? - preguntó interesado

\- En año nuevo... ese chico tiene una magia extraña, puede hablarte en el pensamiento...

Le expliqué a Chris todo lo sucedido con Aiden, como el hecho de que su magia tenía que ejecutarse sólo mirando a la otra persona, así como la mía era sólo tocando a los demás, así como que me había agotado de una forma alarmante el que él me hablase de esa forma.

\- Supongo que viene para seguir las preguntas de ese día - le dije a Christian

\- Es probable, aunque debes tener cuidado, su tío es quien atacó a Lissa - me recordó

\- Lo sé, créeme que ahora no dudaré en atacarlo, fui muy paciente esa vez


	53. Chapter 47

Llegamos al área común al momento de la cena, aunque Christian se dirigió antes a la sala de alimentadores, una vez que nos sentamos a comer comida real es que llegaron los demás a nuestro lado.

\- A que no adivinas quien ha llegado a las clases de magia! - me dijo Rose

\- Aiden Dashkov - dijimos al unísono con Chris

\- Wow... si hasta se han sincronizado para hablar - bromeó Mason

\- Cállate Ashford - lo silencié - que sucedió en la clase? - quise saber

\- Nada especial - dijo Lissa

\- Aparte del hecho de que Adrian estaba ebrio - dijo Rose desaprobadoramente

\- Aiden llegó y dijo que quería aprender más de la magia fuera de lo común - explicó Izz

\- Y nos dijo que él hablaba en los pensamientos - siguió Lissa

\- Apuesto a que hizo una prueba de su capacidad - les dije a todos

\- Obviamente - dijo Mason

\- Otra cosa más de que preocuparse - dije resignada

\- No andará detrás de... - de pronto Izz comprendió - cómo es que sabías que estaba aquí? ya los has visto!

\- Así es, quiere que sigamos con nuestra plática de año nuevo – expliqué

\- Pero eso es peligroso, no es así? - preguntó Mason

\- No dejaré que llegue tan lejos - aseguré

(*)

Habíamos llegado al fin de semana, más bien al domingo, el único día de la semana que teníamos libre de nuestro ejercicio de cuidar a los Moroi, por lo que había vuelto a mi habitación, extrañaba de forma significativa mi cama, y por no decirlo, la soledad, aunque me había ayudado a no pensar burradas sobre Adrian el estar ocupada todo el día.

Estaba medio dormida, el cielo recién se oscurecía, había planeado dormir todo el día, cuando escuché que alguien golpeaba la puerta, de mala gana me levanté y abrí.

\- Menos mal que te encontré - me dijo Izz al entrar

\- Hola a ti también - le dije restregándome los ojos

\- Te he buscado por toda la Academia!

\- Es mi día de descanso, mi plan era dormir, dormir y tal vez... mmm... déjame pensar... dormir!

\- Lo siento, pero necesito tu ayuda!

\- Qué pasa? - le dije despertando de sopetón - ocurrió algo malo?

\- No - me tranquilizó Izz sentándose en mi cama

\- Entonces qué es? - le dije sentándome a su lado

\- Se acerca el cumpleaños de Misha - me dijo Izz medio desesperada

\- Okeeeey... y eso me incumbe por...?

\- No seas mala Sev, tienes que ayudarme a hacerle algo

\- Y eso por qué? - dije medio espantada - has visto como me trata últimamente?

\- Sólo se está desquitando contigo

\- Wow... eso me deja más tranquila - dije sarcástica

\- Por favor Seeeeeeeev – rogó

\- Conste que lo hago por ti, aunque tú me debes muchas cosas

\- Eres un amor amiga!

Izz me abrazó, lo que me tomó con la guardia baja, pero me deshice de su abrazo de forma rápida con la excusa de buscar papel y lápiz. Juntas acordamos hacer una reunión pequeña luego de nuestras clases de mitad de semana.

\- Debo hacer unas compras... no creo que encuentre todo lo que necesito aquí - me dijo Izz preocupada

\- Por qué no llamas a alguien de casa y le pides de favor que compre las cosas? – sugerí

\- La única persona con la que podía contar era Misha - me respondió triste

\- No seas lastimera Ivashkov - le di un empujoncito - creo que sé quién puede ayudarte

\- No creo que Adrian esté en condiciones de...

\- No estaba pensando en tu primo - le corté

\- Lo siento, aun no me acostumbro a que no estén juntos – confesó

\- Tranquila, ya pasará - bromee - vamos, necesitamos un teléfono

Me puse lo primero que encontré cómodo en el armario, que era unos jeans y una polera negra, tomé un poleron, me puse zapatillas y salimos rumbo al edificio de los Guardianes. Nada más salir del edificio vi que Danila venía a nuestro encuentro junto con Dimitri.

\- Algo pasó - le dije a Izz

\- Lo dices por la sonrisa de Danila? - preguntó perdida

\- Algo dentro de mí lo dice - dije simplemente

\- Tenemos que hablar contigo Sev - dijo Dimitri

\- A solas - dijo Danila disculpándose con Izz

\- Está bien, luego seguimos con lo que... - dijo Izz empezando a marcharse

\- No Izz, espera... - le dije - Danila me prestarías tu celular un minuto?

\- Claro - dijo Danila perdido

Danila me pasó su celular y marqué el número de Phill, él podría ayudar a Izz con las cosas que necesitaba, luego de un par de tonos Phill contestó.

\- Si? - dijo por el otro lado de la llamada

\- Phill, soy yo, Sev - le dije a modo de saludo

\- Señorita Astakhov - dijo preocupado - pasó algo?

\- No te espantes Phill - le tranquilicé - no ha pasado nada, sólo necesito pedirte un favor

\- Lo que sea señorita - dijo solemne

\- En realidad no es para mí, es para una amiga, para Izz Ivashkov

\- Será un honor ayudarla - me dijo él

\- Bueno, mejor habla con ella... y gracias

\- Es un placer

Le pasé el celular a Izz...

\- Pídele lo que necesitas, él te ayudará - le dije con una sonrisa

\- Gracias Sev - dijo tomando el celular

\- Puedes devolverme el celular más tarde, puede que lo necesites para más que sólo esta llamada - le dijo Danila

Izz mientras empezaba a hablar con Phill se despidió de nosotros con una sonrisa, una vez que ella estuvo a una distancia prudente me giré a ver a Dimitri y Danila.

\- Qué es lo que pasó? - dije sin muchas ganas de escuchar

\- Han detectado presencia de Strigoi en un pueblo a unas dos horas de aquí - dijo Dimitri

\- Hemos arreglado unas cuantas cosas, y puedes venir con nosotros ahora - me informó Danila

\- Ahora ya? - dije nerviosa

\- No estés nerviosa Sev - Danila me tomó de la mano y me arrastró de vuelta al edificio Dhampir

\- Los esperaré en la salida en 20 minutos - anunció Dimitri caminando en la dirección opuesta

\- No estoy segura de querer hacer esto - dije dudando

\- Es que te has acostumbrado al sabor de mi sangre? - bromeó Danila en voz baja

\- No es eso Danila... y si algo sale mal?

\- Estarás con Dimitri y conmigo, todo saldrá bien - aseguró

Aún me llevaba tomada de la mano cuando Adrian hizo su aparición en nuestro rango visual, colgada de su cuello había una chica Moroi, una distinta a la del otro día, estaba muy interesado en besarle el cuello como para vernos. Apreté el paso al tiempo que aferraba la mano de Danila más fuerte.

\- Tranquila Sev - me dijo mientras entrabamos a mi habitación - sólo es un Moroi idiota

\- Créeme que me he dado cuenta de eso - le dije buscando entre mi ropa el traje de Guardiana de práctica

\- Mejor apresúrate - me dio un suave empujón - Dimitri no estará contento si arruinamos su cronometrado plan

Le sonreí y fui a cambiarme al baño, arreglé mi largo cabello en una apretada cola de caballo, y una trenza, no quería que al pelear me jalarán por el pelo, cuando estuve lista salí y busqué en mi mochila la estaca de plata.

\- A pesar de todo, Adrian siempre estará presente - dije en un suspiro con tristeza al ver la estaca

\- Crees que volverás con él una vez que todo esto se solucione? - preguntó Danila

\- No lo sé, eso de que esté con todas esas chicas me choca – confesé

\- Lo hace para ponerte celosa

\- Estoy con más ganas de golpearlos que de sentir celos

\- Ya dije que es un idiota, no sabe lo que tiene enfrente

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre los dos, al principio encontraba a Danila tan entrometido que me impedía ver que era bastante agradable a la vista, desvíe esos pensamientos de mi mente con una sacudida de cabeza.

\- Estoy lista - anuncié colocando la estaca en mi cinturón

\- Vamos - dijo Danila

Dimitri nos estaba esperando mirando el reloj de pulsera, estaba segura que llevábamos retrasados algo así como medio nanosegundo.

\- Es hora de irnos - dijo Dimitri nada más al llegar a su lado

\- Qué pasa con los ejercicios de la Academia? - quise saber

\- Si todo sale bien volveremos antes de las clases - dijo Danila

\- Aunque no tendrás mucho tiempo de descansar - me hizo saber Dimitri

\- Hemos dicho que debes acompañarnos en esta misión como parte de tu entrenamiento - dijo Danila - así que tienes un pase libre por ahora

\- Igual y si hubiésemos podido arrastrar a Chrsitian a esta misión, hubiese sido de ayuda - dije contemplando la posibilidad - unas pocas llamas contra unos Strigoi

\- Él los habría rostizado antes de que pudieses beber su sangre - dijo Dimitri

\- Recuerda que el fin de esto es que puedas alimentarte - me recordó Danila

\- Eso suena como que fuese un perrito desvalido - dije frunciendo el ceño

\- Te van a salir arrugas con esa cara - se rio Danila

\- No es chistoso - dije enfurruñada

\- No eres un perrito desvalido - dijo Dimitri medio sonriendo - no creo que un perrito pueda morder a un Strigoi

\- Wow... No sé si eso fue un halago o un insulto – dije confundida

\- Entra al auto mejor, Astakhov - mandó Dimitri

Sin ánimo de que me regañara o subiera al auto de un tirón, entré al vehículo dócilmente. Dimitri manejaba y Danila iba de copiloto, por lo que tenía todo el asiento trasero para mi sola, me acomodé a lo largo lo mejor que pude.

\- Creo que deberías sentarte bien y ponerte el cinturón - dijo Danila girándose para verme

\- Confío ciegamente en las capacidades de conducción de Dimitri - le saqué la lengua

\- A veces te comportas como una niña pequeña - dijo Danila moviendo la cabeza sin poder ocultar una sonrisa

\- Creo que hubiese sonado más a una cualidad negativa que a una virtud si no hubieses acompañado la frase con una sonrisa - le dije

\- Tendré que escucharlos hablar todo el camino? - dijo Dimitri medio exasperado

\- Pensé que te habías acostumbrado a ella hace tiempo - dijo Danila medio confuso

\- Nunca en un viaje tan largo - explicó Dimitri

\- Bueno, mientas discuten sobre mi adorable carácter de mierda - les dije a ambos - pretendo dormir un poco, no he podido conciliar el sueño estos días

\- Es mejor que recuperes fuerzas - dijo Dimitri agradecido por el futuro silencio

Danila sólo me dio una mirada por sobre su hombro, la cual rezumaba preocupación, él sabía que estaba peor de lo que le aparentaba a todo el mundo, en parte porque sólo con él me mostraba todo lo vulnerable que era.


	54. Chapter 48

(*)

\- Sev - escuché decir a Dimitri - estamos por llegar

Había logrado dormir profundamente en el asiento trasero del coche, aunque me dolía todo el cuerpo por la posición en que había quedado, por lo que me estiré lo mejor que pude y restregué mis ojos.

\- Qué hora es? - quise saber

\- Son cerca de las 10 de la noche - contestó Danila

\- Claramente es de la noche sino habría un sol enorme - hice notar

\- Veo que has despertado con tu carácter habitual - dijo Danila con una sonrisa

\- Tendremos que vigilar la zona - dijo Dimitri cortando nuestra conversación

Estacionó el auto en un lugar apartado, sacó un mapa de la guantera y salió, con Danila lo seguimos, una solitaria farola iluminaba estratégicamente el capó del coche, en donde extendió el mapa y comenzó a señalar lugares.

\- En estos tres sitios - dijo Dimitri - han desaparecido personas la última semana, según mis informantes la guarida de estos Strigoi debe estar en los alrededores

\- Y cómo vamos a encontrarlos esta noche? - quise saber

\- Hay una fiesta masiva aquí - dijo apuntando un punto en el mapa

\- Eso está bastante cerca de donde han sido todos los ataques - convino Danila

\- Esto de las fiestas no me trae buenos recuerdos - dije y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda

\- Esto será diferente - me animó Danila - sabes que estaré cerca y no dejaré que nada te pase

Le sonreí a Danila y capté la mirada de Dimitri, por lo que me puse seria.

\- Tomen, he traído esto - dijo Dimitri entregándonos a cada uno una especie de aparato para ponerse en la oreja

\- Es un intercomunicador - dije emocionada - pensé que no iba a ocupar uno hasta después de la Promesa

\- Bueno, es tu día de suerte - dijo Dimitri

Quedamos en que íbamos a entrar juntos al club y luego nos separaríamos buscando algún Strigoi y salidas alternativas.

\- Creo que será un poco extraño que no nos reconozcan si vamos con estas ropas - hice notar

\- Vas a ver que nos vamos a mezclar con el resto, por lo que me han informado, al antro al que vamos es de tendencia gótica o por el estilo - dijo Dimitri

\- Que ocasión más propicia para tener colmillos – sonreí

\- Creo que es mejor que te sueltes el pelo - dijo Danila

Él se acercó y sacó las bandas que sujetaban el final de mi trenza, la deshizo y luego soltó mi cabello, mi cabeza quedó rodeada de mi abundante y ahora semi ondulada mata de pelo.

\- Ahora perfectamente podrán sujetarme del cabello - dije no muy convencida del arreglo

\- Pero Danila tiene razón, pasarás más desapercibida - acordó Dimitri mientras se sujetaba el cabello en una pequeña coleta

(*)

Pasar por la seguridad del club fue más fácil de lo que pensé, considerando que los tres llevábamos ocultas nuestras estacas de plata, aunque estoy segura que Dimitri perfectamente podría haber llevado un hacha a plena vista y aun así no se la hubiesen arrebatado. Como habíamos planeado, nos separamos nada más entrar al club, el aire dentro apestaba a sudor, alcohol, cigarrillos y drogas, todo eso acompañado de una humedad y calor sofocante, por lo que me saqué la chaqueta atándola en mi cintura, quedé vestida con mis ajustados pantalones negros y una polera sin mangas del mismo color.

\- Algo? - sentí la voz de Dimitri en mi oído

\- Nada - dije presionando el intercomunicador para hablar – aun no puedo creer que esté ocupando uno de estos

\- Concéntrate Sev – mandó Dimitri

\- Nada por aquí – contestó Danila impidiendo mi protesta

De pronto un olor particular llegó a mi nariz y la sonrisa que llevaba por la emoción se borró de mi rostro.

\- Esperen - les dije por el intercomunicador

\- Qué sucede? - preguntó Danila

\- Dónde estás? - quiso saber Dimitri

No les respondí, tan sólo seguí el olor ferroso que se aferraba a mis fosas nasales y que hacía arder mi garganta, llegando a una pared alejada vi lo que a los ojos de cualquiera hubiese sido un chico besándole el cuello a una chica bastante excitada, pero el aroma que los rodeaba me decía que le estaba succionando la sangre. Antes de poder moverme el Strigoi se dio vuelta y la chica cayó al suelo en una masa amorfa.

\- No pensé que esta noche tendría un festín tan variado - dijo el Strigoi clavando en mi sus rojos ojos

\- No seas egoísta - dijo otra voz a mi espalda - no me dejaste nada de esa

La vi pasar por mi lado rozando con su afiladas uñas mi brazo, sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en la masa de la chica en el suelo, le dio una patada para confirmar que estaba muerta.

\- Sí, ni una gota - dijo volteándose a mí - es por eso que me debes dejar tener a esta

El Strigoi se acercó un paso más a mí, como para dejar en claro que no estaba dispuesto a tranzar.

\- Ella es más que un bocado común - dijo - que acaso no ves que es una Dhampir?

\- Es por eso que tiene que ser mía - dijo la chica con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos

En ese momento mi cuerpo reaccionó, se había quedado congelado, ya me estaba sacando de onda eso de que conversaran como que fuesen un ser normal y no unos depravados asesinos, al parecer estos dos practicaban el engatusar a sus víctimas a modo de deporte.

\- Creo que deberíamos llevárnosla - dijo de pronto el Strigoi

Fue como que me hubiese despertado de un ensueño y comencé a retroceder por donde había llegado a ese lugar, pero ambos Strigoi llegaron a mi lado en un instante, intenté correr pero era tarde.

\- Traviesa Dhampir - dijo el chico Strigoi

\- Quizás y quiera un poco de diversión esta noche - dijo la chica con una sonrisa de suficiencia

\- Podríamos tomar solo un bocado para que sea más dócil - dijo el chico

\- Eso le quitaría la emoción a la persecución – dijo la chica – pero podría acceder si puedo tomar ese bocado

\- Puede que te permita hacerlo - dijo él

\- Sev? Dónde estás? - se escuchó a Danila preocupado en mi oído

La Strigoi se acercó a mí, en un movimiento saqué el intercomunicador de mi oreja y lo presioné entre mis dedos para que llegase lo que estaban hablando a Dimitri y Danila.

\- No pueden hacer eso - dije de forma firme, aunque mi cuerpo temblaba

\- Y qué te hace pensar que no podemos hacerlo? - dijo el chico riendo

\- Deben de conocer a un Strigoi llamado Matthew – aventuré

Ambos Strigoi me miraron con los ojos como plato.

\- Qué tiene que ver él en esto Dhampir? - exigió la chica tomándome del cuello en un movimiento rápido

\- Creo que no te convendría hacerme daño – sonreí con suficiencia

Expandí mi sonrisa intencionalmente para que se vieran mis colmillos, los cuales había salido en su completa extensión, uno de ellos rozó mi labio y el olor a la sangre nos embriagó a los tres. La chica Strigoi quiso arremeter contra mi garganta pero el chico la detuvo.

\- Ella es importante - le dijo a la chica al tiempo que me retenía por el brazo - imagina todas las recompensas que tendríamos

Mientras ellos discutían de sus ganancias miré a mi alrededor, una salida de emergencia estaba a poca distancia, tenía que sacar a esos dos Strigoi de esa fiesta y que me siguieran, y al mismo tiempo decirles de mi paradero a Danila y Dimitri, ya que el edificio donde se realizaba la celebración era enorme, perfectamente podrían estar en el otro extremo, esperaba que no fuese así. La adrenalina me llegó como una descarga eléctrica, saqué la estaca de plata de mi cinturón y le hice un largo corte en el brazo al chico Strigoi, luego me agaché y antes de que pudiesen hacer algo corrí como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- Salida de emergencia sur - dije bajo al intercomunicador y lo metí en el bolsillo

Cuando estaba agarrando la puerta para abrirla la Strigoi me dio un golpe en el costado que me hizo chocar fuertemente con la pared.

\- Nadie dijo que teníamos que llevarte intacta - dijo la chica

Le di una patada en el estómago, lo que me dio unos segundo se ventaja y me lancé con todo el cuerpo a la puerta, esta se abrió, rodé por el suelo de piedras rasmillando mis brazos.

\- Estúpida Dhampir - dijo la chica llegando a mi lado

Me tomó otra vez del cuello, vi que salía el chico Strigoi por la puerta de emergencia, al menos había logrado que ambos salieran del edificio, al sentir la fría y dura piel de la Strigoi hice que se activara mi magia, por lo que su energía me atravesó como un rayo, ella me soltó con un chillido, pero yo la tomé esta vez de un brazo y seguí absorbiendo su energía, hasta que sentí que me tomaban del pelo y me lanzaban lejos.

\- Ahhhh - grité por el dolor que sentí

El Strigoi se acercó a la chica que yacía medio desmayada y me miró con ojos asesinos.

\- Me da igual lo que quiera Matthew - se acercó peligrosamente - no te dejaré que vivas, eres una maldita!

Y de pronto, sin que el Strigoi lo notara, aparecieron Danila y Dimitri en la escena.

\- No te atrevas a tocarla otra vez - dijo Danila con furia

\- Veo que has traído compañía - dijo el Strigoi con una risotada - no eres tan estúpida niñata

La chica Strigoi se había recuperado y golpeó a Danila en la espalda, este cayó hacía adelante, pero en un movimiento rápido se giró y quedó enfrentando a la chica, en cuanto al otro Strigoi, Dimitri le había dado un golpe en la cara con la estaca y estaban enfrascados en una borrosa pelea. Me incorporé sintiendo un agudo dolor en mi muñeca izquierda, al parecer había amortiguado de mala manera mi caída. Me acerqué a donde Danila estaba teniendo la pelea con la Strigoi, saqué mi estaca, ella se dio cuenta de que la iba a atacar y me lanzó un golpe que pude esquivar, la estaca la blandía como una defensa, ya que mi plan era poder tocarla y ocupar mi magia, el cuerpo me hormigueaba y mi mente se mareaba, necesitaba beber su sangre para diluir los efectos.

\- Hazla caer Danila - le dije con la voz ronca

\- Como si pudiese hacer eso este guardián - dijo ella despectivamente

Danila le dio una serie de golpes sacando todas sus habilidades a relucir, ella se defendía con rapidez, sin embargo, en un último momento él logro enganchar una de sus piernas y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sin perder tiempo la tomé por el cuello logrando que mis dedos tocasen su piel, y activé la magia una vez más, ahora, al no tener que preocuparme por que el otro Strigoi me atacara, abrí la boca y desde esa misma posición enterré mis dientes en su garganta, la sangre brotó y llenó mi cuerpo, como había pasado la primera vez que había tomado sangre de Strigoi, este se sintió pleno, el subidón de energía se diluyó a medida que la sangre me envolvía. Sentí la voz de Danila y me separé del Strigoi, la chica se derrumbó en el piso, pero aún estaba viva.

\- NOOOOOOO! - gritó el chico Strigoi

Quiso abalanzarse sobre mí, pero en su descuido Dimitri lo tumbó en el suelo y puso la estaca en su corazón, pero no presionando lo suficiente como para matarlo, sólo para mantenerlo en el lugar, inmóvil, a pesar de que temblaba incontrolablemente. Agarré mi estaca con más fuerza y la enterré en el pecho de la chica Strigoi. Danila se acercó a mí, pero se detuvo al ver mi rostro.

\- Sev - me llamó Dimitri

Me acerqué donde estaba sin dudarlo, tomé al Strigoi del brazo hasta que estuvo sentado.

\- Ya veo porque Matthew te está buscando - dijo el Strigoi

\- Estoy esperando que lo haga - le dije tranquila

\- No eres diferente a nosotros, Dhampir - dijo con voz venenosa

\- Sí que lo soy

Sin más activé mi magia y presioné mis colmillos en su cuello, otra vez la sangre me embriagó, aunque esta vez no con tanta fuerza, quitándole sólo un poco de sangre me separé de él un poco mareada por toda la situación, Dimitri le clavó la estaca en el corazón por la espalda.


	55. Chapter 49

Dimitri y Danila tomaron a los dos Strigoi y los dejaron detrás de unos contenedores de basura en donde les llegaría el sol apenas saliera en un par de horas. Me acerqué a ellos, tomé un trozo de ropa del chico Strigoi y lo guardé en mi bolsillo. Cuando nos alejamos un poco de los cadáveres ambos se giraron a mirarme.

\- Qué? - les dije al ver sus miradas fijas en mí

\- Tus ojos... - dijo Dimitri

\- Apuesto a que están rojos otra vez - dije con un suspiro

\- Pero no como los de un Strigoi normal - dijo Danila - puedo?

Supe que quería acercarse, pero que me pedía permiso, sabía que no me gustaba que se me acercaran demasiado desde el incidente con Adrian, y se veía que estaba loco por ver mis ojos de cerca.

\- Pueden acercarse, ambos - les dije - no siento necesidad de beber más sangre, me siento bien

Danila se acercó y tomó mi cara entre sus manos, me miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Definitivamente no son como los de un Strigoi - dijo Danila

\- Tienes razón - dijo Dimitri que estaba a su lado - los de ellos tienen un círculo rojo al rededor del iris

\- Y los míos? - dije con curiosidad

\- El iris es completamente rojo - contestó Dimitri

\- Es como que te hubieses puesto lentes de contacto - explicó Danila

\- Es una buena excusa si es que el color no se va de aquí a unas horas - dije con una sonrisa

En ese momento Danila me observó más detalladamente, no solo los ojos, sino que cada detalle de mi persona, fue imposible no ruborizarme.

\- Te ves horrible - dijo medio preocupado

\- Gracias – sonreí, al ver su cara agregué - he estado peor

\- No, Danila tiene razón, vamos al auto para poder revisarte - dijo Dimitri

Cuando llegamos al auto Dimitri hizo que me sentara en el capó mientras revisaba mi cabeza, al parecer el tirón de pelo que me había dado el Strigoi había sido más fuerte de lo pensado.

\- Dije que era una mala idea eso de andar con el pelo suelto - hice notar

\- Al menos son solo unos mechones arrancados, te dolerá un poco – me previno Dimitri untando alcohol en un algodón y pasándolo por mi cabello

\- Debo decir que no me duele, solo arde un poco – comenté

\- También tienes unos cortes feos en tus brazos y piernas - dijo Danila - y creo que los puntos de tu sien se soltaron

\- Son cosas que pasan – aseguré, mi humor siempre era excelente después de beber sangre de Strigoi

\- Debimos haber pensado en traer un cambio de ropa - dijo Dimitri como recriminándose a sí mismo

\- Es cosa de que me ponga la chaqueta y la mayoría del daño pasará desapercibido - dije de forma alentadora como una opción

\- Además, vamos a llegar de día, no debiese haber mucha gente despierta - convino Danila

Mientras Dimitri atendía mis heridas un mareo me envolvió, tuve que aferrarme de sus hombros para no caer.

\- Estas bien? - dijo preocupado

\- Quizás tenga una contusión – dijo Danila

\- No me golpee la cabeza, es sólo la energía, a pesar de la sangre, drenar a dos Strigoi es mucho – expliqué

\- Descarga un poco de ella en mi - me dijo Danila estirando su mano hacia mi

Le tomé la mano con mi mano izquierda, ya que con la otra me sostuve del capó, y le entregué un poco de mi energía. Al instante mi cabeza se aclaró y el mareo pasó, como también empecé a sentir los dolores de mis lesiones un poco más intensamente.

\- Tu muñeca - dijo Danila sin dejar ir mi mano

\- Creo que me la torcí o algo por el estilo

Danila tocó mi muñeca que estaba al doble de su tamaño, presionó y el dolor me atravesó, pero sólo hice una mueca.

\- Creo que es un esguince - dijo medio aliviado - es bueno que puedas moverla

\- Va a necesitar algo de hielo - observó Dimitri

\- No sería malo que comprásemos algo de comer - opinó Danila

\- En eso chicos piensen solo en ustedes, yo me siento satisfecha – sonreí

\- No era para menos - dijo Danila

\- La sangre Strigoi te debe hacer más fuerte, porque deberías estar al menos algo adolorida - dijo Dimitri observándome

\- Bueno, siento solo un poco de incomodidad en los cortes, pero por ahora estoy bien, mañana no sabría decirlo – afirmé

\- Creo que hemos pasado algo importante por alto - dijo de pronto Danila emocionado

\- Qué cosa? – preguntamos con Dimitri a la vez

\- Sev acaba de matar su primer Strigoi

(*)

En el viaje de vuelta Dimitri se bajó en un supermercado 24hrs a comprar algunas cosas.

\- Estás segura que estás bien? - me preguntó Danila girándose en el asiento para poder mirarme

\- Estoy bien Danila, no tienes de qué preocuparte - le aseguré

\- Es que.. es raro ver tus ojos de esa forma

\- Pasará, o eso espero, sino sería raro

Dimitri volvió al auto y me entregó una botella de agua, una caja de toallas de papel y una bolsa de gel congelado.

\- Humedece las toallas de papel para que limpies el resto de sangre de tu cara y tus manos - me ordenó

\- Me cambiaré de asiento para ayudarte – se ofreció Danila

Antes de que pudiese decirle algo ya se había bajado y sentado a mi lado, Dimitri no puso reparos en esto, ya que no era conocido por dejar que nadie manejase cuando él estaba presente. Danila limpió mi cara y mis manos de forma suave y meticulosa, puso el gel helado en mi muñeca para que dejara de hincharse, eso al menos hasta que llegásemos a la Academia.

\- Gírate - me pidió - debo limpiar la sangre de tu cuello

Hice lo que Danila me pedía, sentí sus dedos en mi nuca y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, cerré los ojos ante el contacto, era tan suave, luego con mucho cuidado tomó mi pelo, el cual empezaba a doler ante cualquier toque, y pidiéndome una banda elástica me hizo una cola baja rudimentaria.

\- Ahora ya estas mejor - me dijo con una sonrisa

\- Gracias Danila - dije sincera

Un impulso me llevó a tomar su mano, y así hicimos el camino de regreso a la Academia, Dimitri nos miraba de forma extraña por el espejo retrovisor.

(*)

Llegamos a la Academia unas horas después del amanecer, llevaba la chaqueta puesta y sin la sangre seca pegada en mi piel tenía un buen aspecto, a pesar de eso Dimitri y Danila me arrastraron a la enfermería, la Doctora Olendzki de mal humor por haberla despertado, me atendió las heridas.

\- Estoy empezando a creer que quieren hacer una competencia con la señorita Hathaway de cuál de las dos pasa más tiempo aquí - dijo exasperada

\- Si fuese por mí no vendría - dije por lo bajo

\- Ustedes - les dijo a Dimitri y Danila - deberían cuidar mejor a las novicias, a pesar de ser Dhampir son solo unas chicas

\- Créame que ellas se saben cuidar bastante bien solas - le dijo Dimitri amablemente

La Doctora salió a buscar unas cosas farfullando por lo bajo, suspiré. Ella me limpió una vez más las heridas de mi cabeza, afortunadamente no necesitaban puntos, pero sí que les pusiera una crema para que no se infectaran, a pesar de haberse salido los puntos no se volvió a coser mi sien, los raspones de mis brazos solo eran eso, tendría unos cuantos moretones en la cara y en el cuerpo... en cuanto a la muñeca...

\- Vas a tener que tener el brazo inmovilizado - dijo con ojo clínico

\- No me tendrá que poner yeso verdad? - pregunté con recelo

\- Si eres cuidadosa y no haces fuerza con ese brazo bastará con una venda – respondió

\- Sabe que está en pleno ejercicio de cuidar a su Moroi - le recordó Danila - será prácticamente imposible que pueda ser cuidadosa

\- Lo seré - dije resuelta - no quiero estar inmovilizada con un yeso

\- Serviría para dar golpes - dijo Dimitri con una media sonrisa

\- Aun así, no lo quiero

La Doctora Olendzki me puso una muñequera que se ajustaba con velcros, me enseñó como ajustarla bien y me despachó de la enfermería con instrucciones claras de descansar.

Dimitri se despidió de nosotros diciendo que debía informar a Roberta sobre lo que había ocurrido, yo estaba un poco nerviosa con eso de que le contaran que había matado a un Strigoi, pero bueno, era lo que había pasado, tarde o temprano iba a enterrar mi estaca en el corazón de alguno de ellos. Temblé y sacudí mi cabeza.

\- Sucede algo? - me preguntó Danila preocupado

\- Sólo que... maté... por primera vez - dije conteniendo el aliento

\- Vamos, debemos llegar a tu habitación - dijo tomándome de un codo y haciéndome caminar más rápido

No protesté ante el apuro, cuando llegamos al dormitorio Dhampir el encargado nos dejó pasar, yo alejé mi rostro de él a propósito, no quería que hablaran de mis ojos aún. Entramos a la habitación y Danila me guio hasta dejarme sentada en la cama, él se apresuró a traerme un vaso de agua.

\- Toma un poco, te hará bien - aseguró

Le hice caso, el agua fría mejoró en parte el nudo que se me había hecho en el pecho, era verdad, eran Strigoi malignos y sin corazón, pero aun así era una vida, o media vida, la que había apagado, sabía que tenía esa responsabilidad en mis manos, pero era diferente cuando te dabas cuenta de que en realidad lo harías, o más bien, que ya lo habías hecho… y que lo habías disfrutado.

\- Es solo el shock de causar la primera muerte - me explicó Danila - ya pasará

\- Es normal disfrutarlo? - quise saber

\- Tu caso es diferente, es la sangre la que te hace sentir así

\- Puede que tengas razón

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que terminé mi vaso de agua.

\- Fuiste muy valiente hoy - me dijo serio

\- Eso no fue valentía, era lo que tenía que hacer - dije no muy convencida

\- Aun así, me diste un susto de muerte - admitió

\- Por qué? - dije sorprendida

\- Cuando no contestaste el intercomunicador - dijo - pensé lo peor

\- Es solo que no podía hablar en frente de ellos, sabrían que tenía refuerzos, podrían haber escapado - expliqué

\- Sin embargo, si te hubiese pasado algo...

Danila se quedó en silencio mirando sus manos, las que tenía entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

\- Llegaron a tiempo, sólo sufrí unos raspones - toqué su hombro para que me mirara y sonreí

\- Ellos no debieron tener la oportunidad de hacerte daño!

\- Era la primera... digo, la segunda vez que me enfrentaba a unos Strigoi, cada día seré mejor

\- Debí estar a tu lado, además tenías razón con tu cabello - se disculpó

\- Es solo cabello, y tengo un montón para reemplazar los pocos que ya no están – bromee

\- Estoy hablando en serio Sevya - me dijo llamando mi atención

\- Yo igual! - aseguré - no es tu culpa Danila, este es nuestro trabajo

\- Siempre que esté cerca de ti intentaré evitar que seas dañada – prometió

\- No puedes protegerme de todo

\- Al menos puedo intentarlo

Me miró profundamente a los ojos, sacó un mechón de cabello que había caído a mi cara y lo acomodó detrás de mí oreja, dejó reposar su mano en mi mejilla. Yo le devolví la mirada, me gustaba su tacto, como se preocupaba por mí, cerré los ojos y disfruté su contacto, estaba tranquila, completa, y a pesar de que me dolía el cuerpo por aquí y por allá, no me había sentido mejor en mucho, mucho tiempo.


	56. Chapter 50

Abrí los ojos y le sonreí tímidamente, sin poder evitarlo sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.

\- Gracias por todo Danila - le dije abriendo los ojos

\- No tienes que agradecer – me dijo sincero

\- Me has ayudado en muchas cosas, nadie se había preocupado por mi como lo haces tú

Como siempre me ocurría con Danila, mis gestos hacia el los hacía sin pensar, por lo que me vi a mi misma moviendo mi cara hacia la de él y colocando mis labios sobre los suyos. Fue con suavidad y sin prisa, al ver que Danila no respondía me alejé de él un poco y lo miré, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos cerrados.

\- Disculpa... no debí hacer eso - le dije alejándome un poco más

\- No - dijo suavemente

\- Qué? - le dije sin entender, confundida

\- No te alejes - pidió

Cuando abrió los ojos me miró con tanto anhelo que el corazón me dio una sacudida, él puso los brazos a mí alrededor y con sumo cuidado me abrazó.

\- No tienes que disculparte - me dijo - tan sólo que... no comprendo... no sabía...

\- No creas que el beso te lo di por despecho o lo que fuera - le dije

\- Claro que no... – se separó un poco mirándome espantado

\- Espera - le pedí haciéndolo callar - sé que debes pensar que lo hago por despecho o tal vez por sentirme sola, porque sabes todo lo que pasé y siento por Adrian

\- Aun lo amas? – preguntó serio

\- No puedo dejar de amarlo de la noche a la mañana - le dije siendo sincera aun con sus brazos a mi alrededor

\- Lo entiendo – desvió un poco sus ojos

\- La verdad es que no puedes, porque ni yo lo entiendo, pero has logrado meterte bajo mi piel Danila - confesé y tomé su cara obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos - eres el único que me ha visto como soy, la verdadera Sev, con más defectos que virtudes, pero aun así me has apreciado y no escapado por mi humor agrio o lo temperamental que soy... aún siento cosas por Adrian, pero tú me estás haciendo sentir cosas que nunca sentí antes

Esta vez Danila si me besó, sus labios se movieron en los míos suavemente, pasé mis manos por su cuello y me acerqué más a él, él me abrazó con más fuerza, sin embargo el cuerpo se me tensó por los moratones que estaban empezando a doler, él se separó un poco de mi con cara de preocupación.

\- Debí ser un poco más delicado - dijo a modo de disculpa

\- No es que me vaya a quebrar o algo por el estilo - dije con una sonrisa torcida - pero los golpes me están empezando a molestar

\- Deberías descansar - fue más una orden que una sugerencia

\- Antes debería sacarme esta ropa y darme un baño, estoy segura que hay moratones de los cuales aún no tengo conocimiento

\- Puedo ayudarte?

\- Quieres verme desnuda tan pronto? – bromee

\- No es una mala idea - dijo con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas - pero no es esa mi intención

\- Lo sé - sonreí con ternura tocando su mejilla - sé que es solo con "fines de curación" – hice las comillas con mis dedos

\- Vamos

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó al baño, allí me quitó con cuidado la muñequera y la chaqueta, luego me pidió que me sentara en un taburete que había, me sacó las botas, calcetas y, ruborizándose completamente, los pantalones, luego me ayudó a quitarme la polera.

\- Creo que sería bueno que me quedara en ropa interior - sugerí - estoy segura que no habrá inconvenientes en que conserve esto puesto

\- Aunque una parte de mi esté en desacuerdo… es una buena idea - dijo suavemente

Esperé medio expectante que se sacara la ropa, y mi cara fue de total desilusión cuando vi que solo se quitó la chaqueta y se arremangaba las mangas.

\- Te esperabas algo más? – dijo con picardía

\- No – aclaré mi garganta – absolutamente nada – mentí

\- Si quieres que me meta a la ducha contigo sólo tienes que pedirlo – levantó una ceja

\- Pervertido – sonreí

\- Puede que quiera cambiar de opinión – comenzó a levantarse la polera

\- Detente – dije contra mi voluntad – recuerda que esto es solo con "fines curativos", además estoy toda magullada – suspiré

\- Eres hermosa, con o sin magulladuras - aseguró - pero mientras pueda evitarlo no obtendrás ninguna

Llenó la tina de agua y viendo que estaba tibia, me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a entrar y sentarme, el agua cubrió mis piernas y llegó hasta mi cintura, me recosté y logré que cubriera todo mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos relajándome. Sentí agua corriendo por mi cabeza y abrí los ojos, Danila estaba rociándome agua con ayuda de la esponja, cuando esta cayó sobre mi pelo tuve que evitar estremecerme ya que tenía es casco delicado por el tirón que me había dado el Strigoi, le pedí la esponja a Danila y empecé a pasarla con jabón por mi cuerpo, mientras él, con movimientos delicados, lavaba mi pelo. Me ayudó a enjabonar mi espalda y se me puso la piel de gallina cuando deposito un suave beso en mi cuello, al notal mi reacción siguió besando mi espalda al tiempo que señalaba los moratones que tenía en ese lugar, sonreí al imaginar que sus besos podrían borrarlos. Me ayudó a enjuagar mi cabello y a salir de la tina, me dio suaves besos en los labios mientras me envolvía en una toalla.

\- Puedes esperar aquí mientras me pongo el pijama? - pregunté - a no ser que ahora si quieras ayudarme - sugerí

\- Ve - me dijo tomándome de los hombros y sacándome del baño – mientras intentaré secarme, me he mojado más que si me hubiese duchado contigo

\- Espero que te des cuenta de lo mal que suena eso – le dije levantando una ceja

Antes de que pudiese responder cerré la puerta y lo dejé solo con su incomodidad, Danila me daba mucha ternura porque a pesar de que a veces me lanzaba bromas en doble sentido, siempre lograba volverlas a mi favor y que se sonroja. Me vestí con una sonrisa en el rostro pensando en los suaves besos que me había dado, me puse la muñequera otra vez y rebusqué entre mis ropas, cuando Danila salió del baño, vestido sólo con pantalones y la polera colgando de su hombro, es que me acerqué y le entregué la polera que me había prestado hace unos días.

\- Pensaba devolvértela pronto - sonreí

\- Puedes quedártela - me dijo

\- En este momento te sirve más a ti, si quieres después me la puedes entregar de nuevo

\- Lo haré

Mientras se colocaba la polera me recosté en la cama con mi pelo húmedo, estaba demasiado cansada como para secarlo.

\- Pensé que al tomar la energía de los Strigoi estarías más... no sé - dijo Danila observándome - hiperactiva?

\- También lo pensé, pero creo que la sangre me ayuda a manejar eso, además lo que te entregué a ti me equilibró – expliqué – y creo que las magulladuras tienen algo que ver

\- Entonces ahora debes descansar, en unas horas tienes que continuar con tu misión de cuidar a Christian - me recordó

\- No quieres quedarte? – pregunté de sopetón

Al parecer lo sorprendí con mi pregunta porque se detuvo a mitad de la tarea de colocarse la chaqueta.

\- No creo que pueda controlarme si me quedo - dijo nervioso

\- No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas – respondí

\- No Sev, no hagas esto - pidió - ha sido todo tan...

\- Apresurado? – sugerí

\- Impensado - continuó - además te vendrán bien el descansar

Se acercó a mí y me arropó, me dio un beso cálido que me hizo querer obligarlo a quedarse, pero me contuve.

\- Nos veremos mañana Sev - prometió en mis labios

No dije nada pero pasé mi mano de forma cariñosa por su mejilla, luego de eso Danila cerró la puerta tras él y yo caí en un profundo sueño reparador.

(*)

Cuando sonó la alarma estiré el brazo izquierdo para apagarla y el dolor de la muñeca me despertó de golpe.

\- A la mierda - dije en un quejido

Me levanté con cuidado sintiendo todo el cuerpo agarrotado, pero a pesar de eso me sentía bien, entera al menos. Una vez que estuve vestida, lo cual me llevó un buen rato hacer con una sola mano, intenté arreglar mi cabello, pero sólo pude desenredarlo un poco, aún me dolía el cuero cabelludo. Guardé la estaca de plata en mi mochila y puse la de práctica en mi cinturón, diciéndole adiós a mi habitación hasta el otro fin de semana, me dispuse a empezar la semana con buen pie.

Cuando iba llegando al edificio de los Moroi llegó Adrian a mi encuentro, lo miré con recelo, por mi mente pasaron los suaves besos de Danila, sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

\- Qué es lo que quieres Adrian? – le dije haciendo que se detuviese a unos cuantos metros de mi – si vienes a insultarme o alguna de tus burradas, quiero que sepas que no estoy de humor – me dispuse a pasar por su lado

\- Supe lo que sucedió ayer - dijo Adrian cortándome el paso

Le miré sin saber que responder, ya que no estaba segura de qué de todas cosas que habían pasado ayer se había enterado, me fijé en su apariencia, estaba despeinado, con sombras bajo sus ojos, pero no tenía rastros de haber bebido.

\- Wow... Tu aura - dijo con una sonrisa

\- Qué tiene mi aura? – le pregunté con una sonrisa involuntaria al ver la de él

\- Es muy bella – dijo con sus ojos medio brillantes – es índigo, tan definida que llega a impactarme

\- Ya había sucedido una vez – le recordé

\- Pero ahora es más viva

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

\- Estaba preocupado por lo que podría haberte pasado – dijo mirando sus pies

\- Pues ya ves que estoy bien – sonreí, luego me acordé de las chicas con las que lo había visto y se me borró la sonrisa

Ahora le vi mirarme con atención, a mí, mí cuerpo, no mi aura, se fijó en los moretones que tenía en la cara, en mi cabello a medio peinar, mi muñeca y finalmente mis ojos.

\- Tus ojos! - dijo impresionado

\- Sí, están rojos, es lo que me pasa ahora al beber sangre… especialmente la de Strigoi, o cuando bebo demasiada – recordé la primera vez que mis ojos habían cambiado, y había sido cuando casi maté a Adrian

Adrian me agarró del brazo y me arrastró con él a un costado del edificio, quede aprisionada entre la pared y él.

\- Oh Sev - dijo y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello

Me quedé paralizada por un momento, no puse mis brazos a su alrededor ni nada de eso, sólo me quede quieta en el lugar.

\- Cuando escuché que habías matado a un Strigoi me asusté - dijo acongojado - he sido tan estúpido

\- Adrian... Detente - le dije al fin apartándome de él

\- Sev, he hecho cosas que no debía... dicho muchas cosas que no debía, pero estaba dolido y…

\- Eso es verdad, dijiste muchas burradas – mi temperamento estaba aflorando - fue rápido olvidarme al parecer, con todas esas chicas colgadas de tu cuello, sin contar que gritaste nuestros secretos a los cuatro vientos - le dije molesta

\- Esas chicas no eran importantes para mi… - dijo triste

\- Pero sí para mi Adrian! Es que acaso crees que no me dolía verte con ellas?

\- Si pudiese volver el tiempo atrás y evitado hacer esas cosas… pero el Espíritu me estaba volviendo loco y el alcohol…

\- No! - le corté – no le eches la culpa a eso porque nadie te ponía una pistola en el pecho obligándote…

\- Puedo explicarte…

\- No quiero hablar de eso Adrian, tus palabras y tu actitud me dolieron más de lo que piensas

\- A mí también la tuya - se defendió – sobre todo ahora que estas con Danila como que fuese tu sombra

\- No metas a Danila en esto – le dije con un nudo en la garganta porque en realidad si estaba involucrado – te alejé de mí para protegerte Adrian, para no hacerte daño, es que acaso no ves que no podría vivir conmigo misma si algo te pasara? – lo miré conteniendo las lágrimas, el me miraba estupefacto – en cambio tú – toqué su mejilla – todo lo hiciste con el fin de dañarme, de darme celos, de hacerme enojar… lo hiciste a propósito

Adrian se quedó en silencio, luego me miró y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

\- He sido un estúpido… - admitió – te necesito conmigo Sev…

\- No sé nada en este momento Adrian – dije sincera – tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar… ahora debo ir con Christian

\- Esperaré a que pienses… siempre puedes contar conmigo, y sé que no hago bien muchas cosas, pero al menos deja que te ayude con esto – dijo mirando mis golpes – prometo darte tiempo, espacio y dejarte en paz… y comportarme

Sentí el frío y el calor de su magia envolverme, mi cuerpo empezó a hormiguear, pero no como lo hacía siempre, sino de una forma dolorosa.

\- PARA! – grité sintiendo todo mi cuerpo arder

Adrian se separó de mí con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- No te has curado - dijo boquiabierto

Un dolor abrasador me envolvía, era como si la sangre me hirviera.

\- No me toques Adrian – pedí de la forma más amable que pude a pesar del dolor – tan solo aléjate

Salí del lugar en el que nos estábamos escondiendo tambaleándome, Adrian me siguió.

\- Disculpa no quería herirte - dijo él preocupado - antes podía curarte!

\- Algo está mal - le dije sentándome en la entrada del edificio – algo está mal conmigo… ve a buscar a Danila – pedí doblándome sobre mi misma

 _ **wow... ya van 50 caps!**_

 _ **quiero darles las gracias a todas y todos los que leen el fic =)! espero con ansias (si es que lo desean claro) sus comentarios... y si la quieren recomendar a alguien... todo sea para expandir más el mundo lector... se les agradece de antemano!**_

 _ **besos y abrazos queridos y queridas... espero que les guste!**_


	57. Chapter 51

Adrian salió apresurado al edificio de los Guardianes. Me quedé en el lugar tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando conmigo, cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando visualizar en mi interior, me hervía la sangre, sentía la magia de Adrian dando vueltas en mi cuerpo, pero también sentía la sangre, la poderosa sangre de Strigoi, ambas cosas estaban luchando en mi interior una guerra campal por dominar mi cuerpo, lo que me provocaba un dolor que me hacía castañear los dientes.

\- Aquí estás guardiana - dijo una voz a mi espalda, era Christian - pensé que habías renunciado a...

Se silenció al llegar más cerca, me giré un poco para mirarle, su cara fue de preocupación al verme hecha ovillo, debe haber visto mi pelo y mi cara con magulladuras, como también mis ojos. Retrocedió y una llama se encendió en su palma.

\- No soy un Strigoi - le dije con los dientes apretados y levantando las manos

\- Qué te ha pasado? - dijo dudando si acercarse pero apagando el fuego

\- Ayer...

En ese momento sentí pasos apresurados y a los pocos segundos aparecieron Danila y Adrian.

\- Qué diablos pasa aquí? – dijo Christian perdido

\- Sev tiene una crisis – explicó Danila

\- Que no es ninguna crisis! Por St Vlad! – dije irritada – estoy ardiendo!

\- Literal o metafóricamente? – preguntó Christian entretenido

\- No es broma Moroi idiota! – le grité – mi sangre está ardiendo, duele mucho – dije mirando a Danila

\- Y como es que sucedió esto? – no sé cómo Danila mantenía la compostura, aunque sus ojos me decían que estaba asustado, se acercó a mí y tocó mi frente – estas fría – dijo extrañado

\- Lo que pasó es que intenté curarla – explicó Adrian arrepentido – luego de unos segundo gritó para que me detuviese y vi que nada había pasado, pero que tenía dolor… no era mi intención dañarla

\- Lo sabemos Ivashkov – dijo Danila quedamente – no te alarmes, nadie te esta culpando de nada

\- Yo solo quería ayudarla, pero como siempre la jodí – dijo Adrian molesto consigo mismo

Yo miraba de uno a otro como en un partido de tenis, en que momento de la vida ambos habían empezado a hablar como personas civilizadas? Como es que Danila no quería partirle la cara? Es que se había olvidado de lo que había dicho hace unos días? Lo que había hecho con las chicas? O es que el hecho de que me hubiese besado lo hacía sentir culpable con él?... eran tantas las preguntas que pensé que la cabeza me iba a explotar.

\- Y qué hay que hacer para que ella no sienta dolor? Ya que la magia sanadora no puede ayudarla? Si es magia no creo que en la enfermería hagan mucho – Christian habló tocando un punto importante

\- Que es lo que sientes Sev? – preguntó Danila

\- Ya te dije… que me estoy quemando! – volví a estar irritada

\- Me refiero a más internamente – dijo tranquilo

\- Yo… - respiré profundo – siento que hay cosas que están luchando en mi interior – expliqué

\- Que cosas? – quiso saber Danila

\- Creo que tiene que ver con que el Espíritu es algo vivo y lo que pasa por mi sistema está muerto, o algo parecido, es como si la sangre Strigoi quisiera alejarse del Espíritu, no sé si logran entenderme – dije frustrada

\- La verdad es que no – dijo Christian confundido

\- Yo si puedo entenderlo – dijo Adrian

Los tres nos lo quedamos mirando sorprendidos.

\- Tan extraño es que sepa algo? No respondan – dijo al ver la cara de Christian y Adrian – soy un usuario del espíritu, nuestra magia es vida, toda magia es vida, es por ello que los Strigoi no pasan las salas o mueren con las estacas

\- Eso es algo que ya sabemos, cual es el punto? – quiso saber Danila

\- Que si lo hubiese pensado antes, jamás habría ocupado mi magia con Sev, es como si quisiera matarla en vez de ayudarla – dijo con tristeza

\- Y tienes alguna idea de cómo arreglarlo? – pregunté apretando los dientes una vez más

\- Puedes entregar energía – era una afirmación – crees que podrías devolver la magia del Espíritu?

\- Eso tiene sentido - dijo Danila - visualizas dentro de ti la magia?

\- Si – medité por unos segundos - creo que podría sacarla – respondí

\- Entonces… hagámoslo

Adrian se acercó más seguro de lo que me esperaba, le tendí la mano y la tomó, cerré los ojos y me concentré, no era tan fácil como entregar energía de mi misma, era como empezar a perseguir partícula por partícula del Espíritu, poco a poco, haciendo una especie de barrido mental, devolví su magia a Adrian, a medida que lo hacía, el ardor en mi interior se desvanecía, sentí sudor correr por mi frente.

\- Eso fue interesante – dijo Adrian sin soltar mi mano

\- No hubiese podido hacerlo sin ti – le dije con una sonrisa

\- No hubieses tenido que pasar por nada de esto de no ser por mi – dijo Adrian y me soltó – lo siento Sev, ahora entiendo lo que hiciste, en verdad lo siento

Y antes de que alguno de nosotros pudiese decir algo, Adrian se alejó a la carrera sin siquiera mirar atrás una vez.

\- Eso fue mas raro que interesante – dijo Christian viéndome

\- Ni que lo digas – dije levantándome al fin

\- Como te sientes? – quiso saber Danila

\- Sudorosa – hice una sonrisa torcida

\- Algunas personas encuentran el sudor sexy – dijo Danila

\- Y eso fue asqueroso – dijo Christian haciendo una mueca

\- En general me siento bien, ya no siento como si Christian me estuviese rostizando – bromee

\- Creeme Astakhov, si fuesen mis llamas, estarías vuelta cenizas

\- No exageres! – le saqué la lengua

\- Te ves mejor que antes - me dijo Danila con una sonrisa – y se ve que tu ánimo es el mismo de siempre

\- Y mis ojos? - quise saber

\- Siguen estando rojos - confirmó - ya pasó la sensación?

\- Si... Gracias por venir - le tomé la mano

\- Pero si al final no hice nada – dijo con frustración

\- El que estuvieses aquí es suficiente – dije con cariño

\- Me pueden explicar que es lo que sucede entre ustedes? – dijo Christian levantando una ceja

\- Nada – dijimos con Danila al mismo tiempo

\- Okey – dijo Christian con incredulidad – me pueden explicar entonces como es que llegaron a esta rara cosa del Espíritu y la sangre y a que Sev tengas los ojos rojos? – exigió

\- Yo le explicaré mientras vamos a su salón - ofreció Danila

Mientras caminábamos, lentamente debo decir, Danila le contó a Christian lo que había pasado con los Strigoi la noche anterior y como eso al parecer hacía que rechazara el Espíritu.

\- Wow... En verdad es como ver los ojos de un Strigoi - dijo Christian - seremos el par de adoradores de Strigoi

\- Algo así, no creo que se nos vaya acercar nadie - le dije con una sonrisa

\- No es algo que me importe - dijo seguro

\- Te pusiste la crema en el pelo? - me preguntó Danila

\- Lo mejor que pude con una mano mala - contesté

Seguimos nuestro camino y llegamos al aula de Christian.

\- Esta tarde debes ir a la clase de magia - me dijo Danila - estas excusada de cuidar a tu Moroi ese bloque

\- Pfff - me enfurruñe - apuesto a que la llegada de Aiden tiene que ver con esto

\- En parte – admitió Danila – y por lo de ayer

Christian entró a la sala, yo me quedé unos segundos más con Danila.

\- Nos veremos más tarde - apretó fuerte mi mano

\- Ojala que encontremos tiempo - dije con mis mejillas encendidas

\- No lo dudes... Y... - dijo mientras se volteaba a irse - te ayudaré con tus cremas más tarde

Le vi alejarse y tuve que controlar los latidos de mi corazón, entré al salón de forma silenciosa y me posicione cerca de Christian.

(*)

De más está decir que todo el mundo andaba comentando sobre mis ojos, y de alguna forma el que yo había matado a un Strigoi también había llegado a ser un cotilleo, agregándole a eso mis colmillos, daba como resultado de que no muchos se nos acercaban porque pensaban que me había convertido en un Strigoi, calmado, pero Strigoi al fin y al cabo, claro que nadie tomaba en consideración que si fuese un Strigoi mis heridas ya estarían curadas y mi piel sin moratones.

Cuando llegó la hora de la clase de magia me despedí de Christian diciéndole que iría a encontrarlo en cuanto estuviese libre.

\- No te preocupes Sev - me dijo guiñando un ojo - con los rumores que hay sobre ti, ni los guardianes se atreverían a tocar a tu Moroi

\- Espero que tengas razón, aunque no quiero pasar esta prueba por el camino fácil - le dije medio triste

\- No te la dejarán fácil, Danila y Dimitri vendrán en nuestra persecución tarde o temprano, al igual que Stan, que estoy seguro que está esperando tener una gran audiencia para darte una lección

\- Espero no quedar en ridículo

\- No lo harás, le patearas el culo, te lo doy escrito

El comentario de Christian me hizo llegar con una sonrisa a la clase de magia y haciendo oídos sordos a los susurros que se generaban cuando pasaba por alguna parte, pero mi buen humor se evaporó en el instante en que vi que Aiden estaban allí, o sea, sabía que se encontraría allí, pero tenía la remota esperanza de que se hubiese sufrido un grave y fatal accidente que me ahorrase su irritante presencia.

\- Seeeeeeeeev! - llegó Izz corriendo a mi lado

\- Hola Izz - le di un abrazo gigante que la sorprendió

\- Wow… se ve que estas de buen humor - me dijo con una sonrisa – y te ves genial, o sea, quizás no a simple vista, pero tu aura, es hermosa

\- Gracias... y sí, en realidad me siento bien – sonreí

\- Si hubiese sabido el motivo por el cual te estaban buscando Danila y Dimiri ayer...

\- Ni se te ocurra mencionar que nos habrías acompañado - le corté - te adoro Izz, y amo que quieras estar en esto conmigo, pero fue peligroso, no podría arrastrarte a algo así

\- Pero las dos hacemos un buen equipo – refutó

\- Lo hacemos, pero debemos tener más práctica, y un día le patearemos el trasero a todo el mundo

\- Lo prometes? - dijo emocionada

\- Lo prometo

Nos sentamos un poco alejados de los demás, aún no llegaban los profesores, Mason no le sacaba ojo de encima a Izz desde la distancia.

\- Quieres que cure tus heridas? - ofreció Izz

\- NO! - dije temerosa - con respecto a eso...

Le expliqué lo que había pasado con Adrian unas horas antes, y que mi cuerpo no toleraba la magia del Espíritu, al menos no por ahora.

\- Es una desventaja - dijo al fin - y lo de tus ojos? no había hecho comentario antes porque, bueno, todo el mundo habla de ello y debes estar un poco harta - se disculpó

\- No sé qué pasará con mis ojos, no es la primera vez que pasa lo del color, pero antes había sido momentáneo – expliqué

\- Y cuando había pasado antes?

\- Cuando...

Me quedé en silencio, recordando que Izz no sabía nada de mis problemas con la sangre, o con Adrian y todo lo que estaba relacionado, suspiré.

\- Te lo contaré pronto... - al ver que iba a refutar cambié a un tema que sabía que la emocionaba - pudiste pedir a Phill todo lo que necesitabas?

Izz me dio una mirada extraña pero se lanzó a contarme todos los detalles de lo que estaba preparando, darme las gracias por la idea de llamar a Phill y contarme que había devuelto el celular a salvo a Danila, le dije que la ayudaría más tarde si es que lograba convencer a Christian de ir, Izz se veía tan contenta que llegaba a ser contagioso.

\- Felicidades Sev! - dijo Rose al entrar a la sala

\- Por qué las felicidades? - dije perdida

\- Por haber matado a tu primer Strigoi - dijo ella emocionada

\- Gracias... alguno de nosotros debía seguir tus pasos – sonreí

\- Espero poder tener ese honor pronto - dijo Mason

\- No es un honor quitarle la vida a alguien – dije con un escalofrío – es una gran responsabilidad, a pesar de que sean Strigoi

Todos me quedaron mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, y bueno, es que todo esto de la muerte aun me sacaba un poco de mi centro.

\- Todos seguirán mis pasos – dijo Rose volviendo al tema e inconscientemente se tocó la nuca

\- Cuándo te pondrán tu marca Molnija? - preguntó Lissa

\- No lo sé, no he escuchado nada al respecto – contesté

\- Al principio duele un poco, ya sabes todo eso del asunto de las agujas, pero lo que no se soporta es que después pica y no puedes tocarlo - comentó Rose

Comentamos más cosas sobre el tatuaje, la marca Molnija, que tenía forma de dos rayos que se cruzaban formando una equis, y que se tatuaba en la nuca de los guardianes para contabilizar cuantos Strigoi había derrotado.


	58. Chapter 52

Cuando llegaron Danila y la profesora Carmack dejamos de conversar, Adrian y Aiden, que habían estado apartados, se acercaron dónde estaba todo el grupo.

\- Aiden ha llegado a esta clase para pedir ayuda con su magia, como bien dijo ayer a grandes rasgos - dijo la profesora Carmack mas a mí que al resto

\- Ya todos ustedes saben lo que hago - dijo Aiden con suficiencia

\- Si hablas de eso de meterte en la cabeza de las personas, sí, lo sabemos - contestó Izz

\- Pero no soy un usuario del Espíritu – aclaró

\- Eso también lo sabemos sólo con ver tu negra aura - dijo Adrian

\- Mantenga la hostilidad al mínimo señor Ivashkov - le reprendió la profesora

\- Soy usuario de magia de tierra, y nunca había escuchado de nadie que tuviese una magia fuera de lo común - siguió Aiden

\- Con excepción de mi - dije aburrida

\- Es por ello que pidió que estuvieses en esta clase - explicó Danila

\- Que considerado de tu parte Aiden - dije sarcástica

\- Siempre pensando en ti hermosura - me guiñó un ojo

Vi que tanto Adrian como Danila lo miraron con ganas de darle un golpe, rodee los ojos.

\- Y cuál es el interés de que esté aquí? pretendes causar estragos en mi otra vez? - dije con un tono amenazante

\- No es mi intención eso, tan solo que tenemos esto en común – explicó

\- Tu y yo no tenemos nada en común - dije firme y enojada, cuál era el afán de sentir que éramos iguales? Estaba igual que el chico Strigoi, temblé al recordarlo pero lo ignoré

\- El punto que esté aquí - dijo la profesora Carmack previendo que se acercaba una disputa - es que le ayudemos a comprender su poder, el cual tiene limitaciones, como el de todos nosotros

Y así fue como empezó la clase, Aiden hizo una demostración de sus poderes a alguno de los presentes, yo miraba todo con desconfianza, también hablamos de lo que me había pasado cuando Adrian había intentado curarme, al parecer el tener sangre de Strigoi en mi sistema impedía el uso de magia espiritual, bueno a esa conclusión habíamos llegado horas antes, no había necesidad de un foro para dejarlo estipulado.

\- Si tu poder esta en hablar en la mente de las personas - dijo Lissa de pronto - puedes leer sus pensamientos?

Todos nos la quedamos mirando.

\- Qué? - dijo ella - acaso nadie lo había pensado?

\- Eso sería retorcido - dijo Mason

\- Más que eso, sería como atacar a su privacidad - dijo Rose

\- No es muy diferente a la psicometría de Izz - hizo notar Aiden

\- Pero lo mío funciona en objetos inanimados, no en personas - explicó Izz

\- Aun así tienes acceso a fragmentos de "recuerdos" - siguió Aiden

\- Una ventaja que tengas que mirar a los ojos para entrar en la mente de alguien - dije para picarlo – obviamente por cómo eres nadie te mira nunca

Fue mala idea, porque atrapó mi mirada, quise apartarla, pero parece que aparte del poder aquel de hablar en la mente, había mejorado la habilidad para evitar que las personas se escapasen de mirar sus ojos.

\- Deja de mirarme Aiden! – exigí

\- ~ Y tu deja de provocarme y ser tan necia - dijo en mi mente

\- No soy necia! - me defendí

\- ~ Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer Dhampir, piensa en lo que quieras contestarme

\- No voy a seguir tu juego

\- ~ Hazlo!

\- ~ eres un idiota! - le dije en mi mente

\- Detente Aiden - le mandó Danila

\- ~ Funcionó! puedo leer tu mente - la voz de Aiden en mi cabeza sonó emocionada

\- ~ No te atrevas a ir más allá - contesté pensando

\- ~ Qué cosas encontraré en tu traviesa cabeza?

\- ~ Te lo estoy advirtiendo Aiden!

\- ~ Puedo buscar los recuerdos de Adrian?

Cuando Aiden dijo eso un cosquilleo me recorrió el cuerpo y no pude evitar pensar en Adrian cuando estaba con una Moroi colgada al cuello.

\- ~ Ahora veo por qué no están juntos

\- Ya es suficiente Aiden - dijo la profesora Carmack

\- ~ No digas que no te lo advertí

Me levanté y acorté la distancia que nos separaba antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiese reaccionar, lo tomé del brazo y lo giré haciéndole una llave, le di una patada por la parte de atrás de la rodilla de forma que quedó arrodillado, al cortar la conexión de forma tan brusca mi mente dio una especie de tirón, que generó un agudo dolor que me atravesó el cerebro, pero no lo tomé en cuenta, quería dejarle en claro cuál eran los limites.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso - le dije furiosa

\- Lo he entendido - dijo intentando soltarse

\- Haré algo para que te quede más claro

Activé mi magia y drené su energía, dio un grito de sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo más me aferraron de la cintura rodeando al mismo tiempo mis brazos, y me separaron de él, intenté luchar, pero me tenía sujetada fuerte.

\- Cálmate Sev! - la voz de Danila me susurró al oído

Obviamente había sido Danila, era el único que hubiese tenido cuidado de no tocar algún sitio directo de mi piel, y de esa forma alejarme de forma segura de Aiden.

\- Tus movimientos son muy rápidos Sev - me elogió Mason

\- Esa llave fue perfecta - siguió Rose

\- Igual fue mucho tiempo de advertencia - dijo Izz

\- Eso es porque es deber de proteger al Moroi está muy intrínseco - dijo Rose

\- Algunos se merecen una lección - dijo Adrian

\- Totalmente de acuerdo - dijo Lissa

\- Más aun cuando se trata de un tema tan delicado como meterse en la mente de una persona - siguió Izz

\- Es más o menos lo mismo que la compulsión, y sé que todos la han ocupado más de una vez – dijo Aiden harto de que lo bombardearan

Ninguno de mis amigos se acercó a Aiden, tan solo la profesora Carmack revisó como estaba.

\- Estoy bien - dijo Aiden malhumorado

\- Debes ser cuidadoso con tu poder - le dijo la profesora

\- Y dar aviso de que puedes atrapar miradas - le dije

\- Aprendí eso luego de nuestro encuentro de año nuevo - explicó Aiden - no podía valerme de usar mi poder si la otra persona se puede alejar cuando quiera

\- No era algo para pasar por alto - le reprochó Danila

\- Respondiendo a la pregunta que había hecho la señorita Dragomir - dijo Aiden - puedo hacerlo, Sev pudo hablarme y pude ver lo que pasa por su mente, buscar entre sus recuerdos

\- Qué viste? - preguntaron varias voces a la vez

\- En realidad a tantos le interesa lo que vea o haga? - dije molesta

\- Es solo por curiosidad - dijo Mason bajando la cabeza

\- No les contaré lo que vi, quizás y la señorita Astakhov me arranque la cabeza - dijo Aiden disculpándose

\- Bien pensado - dijo Rose entretenida

Cuando terminó la clase de magia, todos salieron, Danila me retuvo en la sala con la excusa de revisar mi muñeca, nos fuimos a sentar uno frente al otro en un rincón del salón en que quedábamos un tanto ocultos de la puerta.

\- Ha sido un día agitado - dijo mientras sacaba el vendaje de mi muñeca

\- Ni que lo digas - suspiré cansada

\- Esto está sanando rápido - dijo impresionado - aunque si no hubieses hecho esa llave estaría mejor

\- De algo que sirva la sangre de Strigoi - dije con una sonrisa torcida - y con respecto a la llave, no pude evitarlo

\- Me ganaste el darle una lección por segundos – confesó

\- Mejor que no tomes parte en eso, eres profesor, yo tengo cierta libertad para patear culos – sonreí

\- Los moretones de tu cara están bastante menos notorios - omitió mi comentario - los cortes de tus brazos deben de verse mejor también

\- No me he fijado, cuando me levanté me dolían más que ahora

\- Y tu pelo?

Danila pasó la mano suavemente por mi cabello, ya no me dolía, por lo que disfruté la caricia sin ningún reparo.

\- Hoy sucedió algo con Adrian? - quiso saber

\- Se veía preocupado, se disculpó - dije sincera

\- Y tú que dijiste a eso? - se le notaba nervioso

\- Si lo que en realidad quieres saber es si nos besamos o algo así, solo tienes que preguntarlo Danila

\- No quería sonar entrometido

\- Siempre serás un entrometido – sonreí

\- Eso fue una clase de halago? - dijo confundido

\- Así es como has logrado llegar a mí

Danila se acercó y me besó, lentamente, tan suave como siempre había sido, me encantaba la forma en que me hacía sentir fuerte y vulnerable al mismo tiempo, junto a él podía superar todo, y al mismo tiempo derretirme con la mínima caricia.

\- No creas que volveré corriendo a los brazos de Adrian - le dije cuando el beso terminó

\- Nunca dije eso - se defendió

\- Pero lo pensaste

\- Se me pasó por la cabeza – admitió

\- No soy de esas que juegan a dos bandos – dije aunque estuve a punto de retractarme a media frase recordando l cercanía con Adrian de esta tarde

\- Claro que no, no pienso así de ti

\- Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte

Me apoyé en su pecho, el me rodeó con sus brazos.

\- Quisiera estar así un buen rato - le dije cerrando los ojos

\- Podemos robar unos minutos - dijo jugando con unos mechones de mi pelo

\- Me conformaré con eso... por ahora

(*)

El día que Izz había planeado celebrar el cumpleaños de Misha llegó más rápido de lo esperado, los guardianes no me habían atacado durante estos días, aunque algo me dice que Danila y Dimitri tenían que ver en ello.

\- Muchas gracias por traer todas estas cosas Phill - le dijo Izz cuando este llegó cargado de paquetes

\- Ha sido un placer ayudarla señorita Ivashkov - respondió él

\- Puedes llamarme Izz - dijo ella

\- Suerte con eso - comenté mientras le ayudaba con algunas cosas - he intentado años que me llame Sev, y no hay caso

Con nosotras estaban Christian, al que Izz le había ordenado colocar unas velas en la habitación, y él estaba entretenido prendiéndolas y apagándolas con su magia, y Mason que de mala gana pero obediente movía unas mesas y sillas.

\- Para con eso Christian - le dije - vas a gastar todas las velas!

\- Si eso pasa ocuparé mi magia para encender una hoguera en el pastel - dijo entretenido

\- Sabes que fue una mala idea otorgarle esa tarea cierto? - le dije a Izz

\- No tan mala como hacerte cargar cosas - dijo una voz a nuestra espalda

Danila había llegado al salón aportando una calidez repentina a mi cuerpo con su sonrisa, cuando estuvo a mi lado tomó todas las cosas que tenía en la mano.

\- Oye! - le dije fingiendo molestia - que no pasa nada, ya estoy bien!

\- Hasta que la doctora Olendzki no diga que lo estás, seguirás teniendo cuidado - me dijo sin quitar su sonrisa

\- Entonces tendrás que cargar las cosas por ella - dijo Izz medio exasperada moviendo cosas de aquí para allá – le tenía un montón de tareas asignadas

\- Es por eso que estoy aquí - le dijo Danila con una leve inclinación de cabeza

Lo miré y sonreí, no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo a solas, era complicado con eso de cuidar a mi Moroi, y las demostraciones de cariño debían esconderse debido a que él era mi tutor... Por San Vlad que ahora entendía la compleja vida de Rose!

Entre los seis logramos ordenar el salón rápidamente, había una considerable cantidad de golosinas y bebidas de todos los tipos, junto con una torta temática de chocolate de un guardián con Strigois.

\- No es un poco bélica la temática para un cumpleaños? - preguntó Christian

\- Esta genial! - dijo Mason con un dejo de celos en la voz

\- Mira los detalles del Guardián - dijo Danila

\- Leíste mi mente al mandar a hacerla Phill - dijo Izz

\- Tuve que decir que era para una fiesta de fantasía - se disculpó él

\- Deja a los humanos en su ignorancia - dijo Mason

\- Miren... Tiene una pequeña estaca de plata! - dije emocionada

Me quedé embobada mirando los detalles del pastel, hasta que empezaron a llegar los invitados, que en realidad era nuestro círculo de amigos, Dimitri se iba a encargar de traer a Misha.

\- Es una pena que Eddie no pueda venir - dije triste

\- Maldito sea Jesse! - dijo Rose enojada

\- No te estreses Rose, ya va a terminar esta prueba y volverá - le dijo Lissa hablándole con cariño

\- Espero que no muera de tedio - dijo Mason

Cuando Misha llegó a la celebración se vio impresionado, de hecho estuvo en posición de ataque al menos unos cuantos segundos antes de descubrir que era su fiesta.

\- Tú cara fue impresionante - dijo Danila riendo a Misha

\- Para ti podríamos haber sido todos Strigoi - le dije siguiendo el chiste

\- Cállate Astakhov, sólo ver tus ojos me dan ganas de sacar la estaca - dijo Misha fríamente

Me quedé mirándole con la boca abierta al tiempo que Danila se tensaba a mi lado.

\- MISHA! - le gritó Izz, fue la primera en reaccionar

\- Estoy diciendo lo que pienso - dijo él serio

\- Ya te estás yendo sólo un poco a la mierda con tu actitud - le dije cruzándome de brazos y encarándolo

\- Tienes algún problema con eso? - dijo acercándose

Danila se interpuso entre ambos, pero fue Izz quien lo empujó.

\- Ya es suficiente Misha - dijo ella - no tienes que tratarla así, bien sabes que ella no es la responsable de que haya salido de la Academia

\- Ella pudo haberte detenido - le dijo Misha

\- No hubiese podido - dijo Izz seria - ahora vas a disculparte, y si quieres enojarte con alguien por lo que sucedió que sea conmigo

Pasaron unos minutos en que Izz y Misha se miraron directamente, hasta pensé que se podían hablar de esa manera, Misha bajó la mirada luego de un rato.

\- No podría enojarme contigo Izz - dijo por lo bajo - mis disculpas Sev, sabía que estaba siendo injusto, pero me dejé llevar por las emociones

\- Podrías empezar a acostumbrarte de que Izz no es una simple Moroi que sigue las reglas y el molde – sugerí aun enojada

\- Ninguno de los que estamos aquí lo hacemos - dijo Danila que se había retirado un poco dándome un leve codazo para que cambiara mi pose defensiva

\- Lo siento Sev - dijo Misha por última vez

Luego de esa tensa discusión, la velada paso sin inconvenientes, finalmente disfruté de todo ello, Adrian también estaba en el lugar pero no entablaba conversación conmigo, sólo le sentía observarme, increíblemente no lo vi con nada parecido al alcohol en la mano.


	59. Bonus Track V

Mason

La noche estaba helada en los alrededores de la Academia, el invierno se había asentado hace semanas, y el pequeño lago que estaba cerca de los lindes de St Vladimir estaba completamente congelado.

Mason estaba emocionado con la idea de llevar a Izz a un lugar en el que pudiesen estar solos y divertirse, todo había sido un poco complicado entre ellos dos desde que había llegado Misha, más que el Guardián de Izz pareciera que fuera su padre o algo por el estilo, siempre que estaban juntos él venía con alguna tarea que tenía que realizar Izz, la cual dejaba a Mason al margen y junto con eso el poco tiempo que compartían se reducía al mínimo. Sin embargo, desde el ejercicio de cuidar a su Moroi habían estado más juntos que nunca, debido a que ella, no temiendo a las consecuencias, lo había elegido a él, hasta dormían en la misma cama, y es que no se podía aguantar las ganas cada noche de estrecharla entre sus brazos y que los cuerpos de ambos se adaptarán en un dulce y compartido sueño. Pero esta vez quería algo diferente para ella, quería sorprenderla y Sev le había dicho que a Izz le gustaba patinar.

\- En serio? Y se le da bien? - le había dicho a Sev cuando le dio la idea

\- Que si Mason... Al menos puede pararse en patines sin cortarse una pierna - respondió ella entretenida

\- Pero es que los Moroi no siempre...

\- Ella no es como todos los Moroi - le había dicho Sev exasperada - es hora de que te hagas una idea de que ella no le tiene miedo a nada

Había visto como Sev luego de esa conversación lo había arrastrado hasta un puesto de control abandonado y mostrado el lago.

\- Cómo es que sabes de esto? – le había preguntado impresionado

\- Por St Vlad Mason! – Sev le había dado un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza – no puedo creer que nunca hayas estado aquí

\- No suelo andar merodeando

\- Anda a contarle eso a alguien que no te conozca Ashford, quizás no merodees por los alrededores, pero por las habitaciones de las chicas…

\- Sabes muy bien que no…

\- Da igual – ella le había cortado – este es el lago, te lo presento, Mason el lago, lago, este es Mason

\- Que chistosa – había dicho él mosqueado

\- Christan trajo a Lissa aquí una vez, yo sabía que se congelaba, pero no tenía patines a mano como para venir – le había dicho ella con amargura – te sugiero que no te demores mucho, ya que mientras más se acerca la primavera más riesgos corres de que el hielo se resquebraje

Esa última advertencia de Sev lo había convencido de ejecutar su plan cuanto antes, y es que no quería correr el riesgo de que Izz cayese en esas aguas congeladas, o él, y hacía bastante frío como para estar en ese lugar con seguridad.

Ahora Mason estaba poniendo una venda en los ojos de Izz para llevarla hasta la sorpresa.

\- Qué es lo que vas a hacer Mason? - dijo Izz un tanto nerviosa - me vas a encadenar a algún lugar?

\- Creo que has visto demasiadas películas - le dijo Mason riendo

\- En las películas siempre se los llevan de rehenes, o futuras víctimas de algún plan macabro, como sacar ojos, órganos y venderlos en el mercado negro…

\- En este caso la sangre valdría más – aventuró Mason siguiendo la línea de pensamiento de Izz

\- O también podría ser un secyestro? Vas a secuestrarme? – dijo ella pero en la voz no se le notaba ni un poco asustada, es más, Mason sintió cierto tipo de emoción

\- Quieres que te secuestre? - dijo Mason con voz profunda

\- Depende de lo que vayas a hacerme - le dijo Izz coqueta

Mason agradeció que Izz llevase los ojos vendados para que no viera como sus mejillas se encendieron a juego con su cabello. Se acercó y le dio un suave beso.

\- Vas a tener que esperar para que sepas lo que te espera - le dijo poniéndose serio de pronto

\- Créeme que no puedo esperar

Hicieron el camino hasta el lago en silencio, él la llevaba tomada de la mano y le avisaba si es que había algún obstáculo, ella lo seguía con confianza, no dudando de él en ningún instante. Cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago, Mason la ayudó a sentarse en una manta que había extendido en el lugar, luego de eso con sumo cuidado, y mientras la besaba con adoración, le quitó la venda de los ojos.

La expresión en el rostro de Izz cuando se fijó en el lago fue maravillosa a los ojos de Mason, se le notaba emocionada, y sus ojos se iluminaron aún más cuando vio las dos antorchas que les iluminaban el lugar en el que estaban descansando y la cesta con comida, la cual tenía una cantidad irrisoria de chocolates de cuantos sabores había encontrado y jugo de frutas, y lo mas importante, los dos pares de patines que descansaban al lado de la cesta.

\- Vamos a patinar? – le preguntó dando pequeños golpecitos con sus manos

\- Si tu lo quieres – le dijo él con una sonrisa

No hubo necesidad de nada más, tomando un chocolate y comiéndoselo de un bocado, le entregó un par de patines a Mason, ambos se los colocaron y caminaron con cuidado hasta estar un poco alejados de la orilla.

\- Sabes patinar? – le preguntó él, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

\- Claro que si – le dijo ella dando unos pasos segura de sí misma – me encanta patinar

Y así ella se lanzó a toda velocidad a recorrer el congelado lago, él la siguió con una sonrisa en el rostro, la luna estaba alta en el cielo y brillaba en todo su esplendor, entregándoles una visión clara y perlada de su entorno. Mason llegó al lado de Izz y le tomó la mano, y juntos patinaron riendo y jugando hasta que les faltó el aliento.

Volvieron a la manta riendo por el simple hecho de estar allí juntos y felices, hablaron de muchas cosas importantes y sin importancia, cualquier tema de conversación que se les viniera a la mente, mientras comían chocolates intentando adivinar de qué sabor eran.

Cuando la noche estuvo bastante avanzada, decidieron volver a los dormitorios, guardaron todas las cosas en la cesta, apagaron las antorchas y caminaron en el bosque de la mano hasta salir al claro que llevaba al edificio Moroi. Pasaron con cautela escondiéndose en cada sombra y recoveco existente para no ser descubiertos, ya que el toque de queda había pasado hace mucho y los tenían bajo especial vigilancia, ya que aún estaban siendo "castigados" por haberse escogido para el ejercicio de cuidados. Finalmente llegaron al dormitorio sin inconvenientes.

\- Ha sido todo hermoso – le dijo Izz nada más entrar a la habitación y abrazándolo con fuerza

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti – le dijo él besando su cuello

\- Nunca alguien había sido así de detallista

\- Eso es porque nadie te ama como yo

Ella lo besó intensamente de forma tan repentina que le costó unos segundo a Mason recuperarse de la sorpresa, pero cuando lo hizo le devolvió le beso con más pasión de la que ella demostraba, si era eso posible, comenzaron a avanzar a trompicones hasta la cama, en donde él se recostó sobre ella cuidadosamente, las prendas de ropa volaron a su alrededor hasta quedar desnudos… Y la noche siguió siendo de ellos, solo de ellos, en donde se demostraron una y mil veces el amor, pasión y deseo que sentían el uno por el otro. Para Mason fue un día completo, lleno de Izz, de su alegría, su fuerza, su esencia, su amor y su alma.


	60. Bonus Track VI

Danila

La relación que llevábamos con Sev había mejorado considerablemente desde hace algunas semanas, pasábamos las tardes de entrenamiento practicando como es que podía luchar y ocupar su magia a la vez, lo cual le impedía el cubrirse las manos en una pelea, por lo que las tenía maltratadas, me parecía gracioso que le diera tanto interés, al punto de que se enojaba en serio por el tema, y el que yo me riera de ello no ayudaba mucho.

Ahora estábamos en un tiempo de descanso debido a las vacaciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo, nos habíamos trasladado a la Corte por las festividades, lo que permitió que Hans me llamase para pedir un informe de toda la situación que ocurría en St Vladimir.

\- Con lo que has visto en estos meses – me dijo Hans – crees que este capacitada para ser una Guardiana?

\- Claro, es más, el sentido del deber lo lleva muy arraigado – dije sin dudar un segundo

\- Ha tenido problemas con su magia?

\- Unos pocos, pero estamos trabajando en ello – aseguré – hasta hace poco ha podido controlar otras cosas, como la energía, ya no ocurrirá otra vez un incidente como el que me llevó de forma urgente a la Academia

\- Estará listas para las pruebas de este año?

\- Si seguimos trabajando de esta forma, estoy seguro que saldrá con las mejores calificaciones

\- Confío en usted Guardián Andreev – dijo Hans – sé que con su guía Astakhov podrá controlar sus particularidades y salir adelante, no todos en el Consejo están de acuerdo con que ella siga en la carrera de Guardián

\- Pero eso es algo injusto – dije sin poder controlarme

\- Lo es, es por eso que necesita su respaldo, el de la Academia, y el de la mayor cantidad de Guardianes posible, debe ser prometedora, de esa forma nadie dudará de sus capacidades

La conversación que tuve con el Guardián Croft me dejó un tanto preocupado, eso de buscar apoyo en los demás Guardianes, cuando la mayoría seguía viéndola como una bomba de tiempo, iba a ser complejo, pero al menos los de la Academia la respaldaría, o eso es lo que esperaba, como fuese, yo pondría las manos al fuego por ella, de ser necesario abogaría por su causa hasta las últimas consecuencias.

(*)

Como todos los años, la Reina daba una cena especial en Año Nuevo, y me habían asignado el estar de servicio en el salón donde se realizaría. Sabía que Sev estaría en ese lugar, me imaginaba que no era de su agrado, pero estaba acompañando a Izz, por lo que se había armado de valor y asistido, cuando la vi entrar tuve que forzarme para no dejar caer mi mandíbula, se veía preciosa en su traje de gala, si bien no era la primera vez que la veía en un vestido, si era la primera en que estaba portando esa elegancia, con un vestido negro ajustado de manga larga que se arrastraba tras ella, a medida que daba los pasos una abertura mostraba sus piernas, aparté la vista para evitar sonrojarme, siempre la había encontrado bella, pero el verla esa noche me hizo darme cuenta de cuanto lo era en realidad, o más bien el dejar de negarme a mí mismo que era hermosa, y que lo quisiera o no había empezado a generar sentimientos que eran más que empatía.

La vi ser la sombra de Izz durante toda la velada, vi que la mayoría de los Moroi le daban miradas lascivas que ella estaba ignorando, por el bien de ellos, sino estarían en unos cuantos problemas si dejase libre su temperamento, sobre todo con uno Dashkov que estaba sentado a su lado. Cuando la cena estaba terminando la vi levantarse de la mesa tambaleante y salir por una de las puertas laterales, la seguí sin dudarlo.

\- Estás bien? – le pregunté al verla apoyada en la pared se veía cansada

\- Estabas de servicio? – me preguntó confundida

Le contesté que así era, al parecer no me había visto, volví a preguntarle si estaba bien, no quiso hablar al respecto de inmediato, pero cuando le recordé que la conocía bien como para que me mintiera en este momento, aceptó que no lo estaba, aunque no me dio detalles, solo de que se trataba de su magia, me fijé que no llevaba la pulsera que le había regalado, al parecer la había olvidado en su habitación por lo que me ofrecí a ir a buscarla, luego de unas cuantas bromas aceptó, me dio las llaves y se alejó de vuelta al salón.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude sin correr a la habitación de Sev, nada más entrar fui directamente a la mesa de noche, que era donde ella me dijo que la había dejado, y efectivamente allí estaba, sin siquiera dar una segunda mirada a nada, salí de allí y volví al salón. La Reina estaba hablando con su grupo de amigos cuando llegué, por lo que esperé a que se retirara y me acerqué a ella, al verme vino a mi encuentro.

\- Tienes cosas interesantes en tu habitación – bromee con una sonrisa

\- Sabía que encontrarías mi copia del Kamasutra – dijo siguiendo la broma y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de censura

\- Jajaja – no pude evitar reírme – sólo tomé la pulsera – aclaré

\- Gracias

Ella estiró la mano para recibirla, pero fui más rápido y se la abroché en la muñeca antes de que tuviese tiempo de protestar, vi como su cara cambiaba cuando la plata rozó su piel.

\- Cuídate y tomate la noche con calma – le sugerí alejándome

Regresé a mi posición de servicio entre las sombras, mientras no le despegaba un ojo de encima a Sev, por lo que presencié su baile con Adrian, y me di cuenta de que había mucho más que amistad entre ellos dos, cómo había sido tan ciego que no me había dado cuenta de ello antes? Estaba mas concentrado en enseñarle y en ella misma que en su entorno y con quien se relacionaba, además, como ella negaba cualquier relación con Adrian, sin embargo en esos momentos la vi radiante, una sensación extraña, parecida a los celos, se apoderó de mí, me imaginé a mí mismo siendo capaz de generar esa chispa de alegría en ella, alejé esas ideas de mi mente, yo era su mentor, y ella al parecer estaba con Adrian Ivashkov, no debía de entrometerme, era su elección, mientras no le hiciera daño todo estaría bien.

Volví a la realidad, saliendo de mis cavilaciones, cuando los gritos de Feliz Año Nuevo se escucharon por todo el salón, hubiese sido una oportunidad excelente para abrazarla y estar cerca de ella, pero como estaba de servicio, debía de ser una sombra, sin mostrar siquiera que estaba en el lugar. Luego de los saludos un Guardián de la escolta Real fue en busca de Adrian, Lissa e Izz, por lo que Sev se quedó sola con Rose, al menos estaría acompañada pensé, aunque Rose se levantó de forma apresurada y salió de la vista, al tiempo que el Moroi Dashkov, el mismo que había estado sentado a su lado en la cena, llegó junto a ella y la sacó a bailar. Seguí toda la escena casi sin pestañear, vi lo que parecía una discusión, ella intentó alejarse, pero él la retuvo de un brazo, apreté los puños de las ganas que tuve de golpear a aquel chico, pero sabía que ella podía defenderse sola, vi cómo iba caminando con dificultad saliendo del salón, me apresuré para alcanzarla, estaba afirmada otra vez de la pared.

\- Que quería ese tipo Dashkov? – le dije intentando no sonar demasiado posesivo

\- Es un tipo raro – apoyó todo su cuerpo en la pared como si necesitase de esa seguridad para mantenerse de pie – me habló en la mente, pero no es un usuario del espíritu

\- En serio hizo eso?

Esa revelación me hizo dejar de lado un momento mi preocupación por ella, otro tipo de magia extraña? Y no en un usuario del espíritu? Como es que no había escuchado hablar antes de ello? Sevya me dijo que cuando le había hablado el mareo por la energía la había embargado otra vez, me explicó que no llevaba la pulsera porque se había roto, debió de haber sido cuando la agarró del brazo para evitar que se alejase de él, le dije que debía ir a descansar, pero estaba más debilitada de lo que aparentaba, porque de un momento a otro estiró los brazos hacia mí y me apresuré a sostenerla, estaba a punto de desmayarse, sus piernas no la sostenían, por lo que la tomé en brazos, en ese momento apareció Rose, le dije que la llevaría a su habitación a descansar y que le avisara a los demás para que no se preocuparan, Rose nos miró extrañada pero no hizo preguntas, tan solo nos observó alejarnos. Sev llevaba su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro mientras la transportaba con delicadeza hasta llegar a su habitación, la recosté en la cama con suavidad.

\- Vamos a tener que buscar una forma de superar esto

Le dije mientras le quitaba los zapatos para poder arroparla, me estaba recriminando a mí mismo por no haber prestado más atención a lo que le estaba pasando, la cubrí con una manta y la miré, se veía vulnerable, algo que no era típico de ella, no pude evitar el impulso de tocar su mejilla, luego de lo cual salí de la habitación.

Fui a hablar con Hans nada más salir de la habitación de Sev, le expliqué que ella estaba teniendo problemas con su magia y que debía de vigilarla, por lo que él me relevó de los deberes en la fiesta de Año Nuevo.

\- Qué ha pasado con Sev? – me dijo Izz preocupada al verme

\- Ha tenido unos inconvenientes con su magia, ahora está en su habitación descansado – expliqué

\- Tengo que ir a verla – dijo Adrian casi corriendo por mi lado

\- No te preocupes – le dije frenándolo – me quedaré con ella hasta que puedan excusarse sin llamar la atención

\- Pero – intentó decir Adrian

\- Estoy seguro de que levantará sospechas con respecto a su relación si sales así sin más

Adrian me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, le di un asentimiento, y al parecer comprendió que yo sabía de su relación con Sev, por lo que bajó los hombros derrotado.

\- Tienes razón – me dijo al fin – ella no querría eso, debes cuidarla – me exigió

\- No tienes que recordármelo

Dejé a los amigos de Sev y volví a su habitación, ella estaba durmiendo intranquila, cada tanto se despertaba sobresaltada, y luego caía otra vez en un sueño intranquilo, estuve a su lado hasta que Adrian pudo salir de la fiesta, y casi a regañadientes le entregué el cuidado de su sueño, esperaba que pudiese tranquilizarla, aunque me moría por ser yo quien lograse eso.

(*)

Sevya me bombardeo con información esa tarde cuando llegué a su habitación, me contó todo lo que había deseado que me contase por meses, todo lo que se relacionaba a ser ella misma, como eso no le gustaba, como no quería ser especial, como no quería el tener colmillos ni magia, como lo único que buscaba era ser normal, y lo que más le atormentaba, era que la vieran débil o la tratasen de forma especial.

No es que eso no lo supiera, me había dado cuenta de que luchaba día a día por esconder aquello que la hacía especial, pero que lo verbalizara y frente a mí, era algo que había ganado, al fin tenía posada en mí su entera confianza. Pero las sorpresas no terminaron ahí, me dijo que unos Strigoi la estaban buscando, al parecer por sus cualidades especiales, me levanté de forma abrupta al escucharlo dispuesto a poner en alerta a los Guardianes de todo el mundo con esta información, pero ella me detuvo y tomó mis manos, eso me retuvo en el lugar debido a su contacto y a su mirada, ella creía que la Escuela que habían atacado había sido por su culpa, y eso la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Me pidió que confiara en ella, que no deseaba involucrar a más gente, la verdad es que quería poner barreras entre cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño y ella, pero tenía razón, o eso me hizo pensar, debía de dejarla ser un poco más, si esto salía a la luz estaría recluida y la tratarían con mayor deferencia de lo que ya lo hacían. Acepté, guardé su secreto y la ayudé a salir de la Corte, aunque como bien le expliqué no había necesidad de que hablase con nadie, ya que se iba con su padre, tan solo me remití a contarse a Hans que necesitaba unos días con su familia para volver a su centro, él confió en mi criterio, lo cual agradecí.

Cuando Izz y Adrian se acercaron a mí para saber dónde Sev se había ido, les dije que sus padres la habían llevado a su casa por las vacaciones, al parecer ellos creyeron en lo que les dije porque no vinieron con más preguntas a pesar de sus miradas de desconfianza, pero no me importaba, le había prometido a Sev guardar sus secretos, y eso haría.

(*)

Cuando terminaron las vacaciones y volvimos a la Academia estuve atento a la llegada de Sev, nada más verla me acerqué para saber cómo se encontraba.

\- Te sirvieron estos días de descanso? – quise saber

No la vi muy convencida de su respuesta, pero era porque no estaba prestando especial atención a la conversación, sino a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, había más movimiento que el normal en la Academia, le expliqué que era porque algunos chicos de la Escuela que habían atacado, habían sido transferidos aquí, ella me miro comprendiendo lo que pasaba y luego se exaltó al pensar que debía compartir su habitación, ello me causo tanta gracia que no pude evitar reírme, intercambiamos unas palabras más hasta que vi que Mason se acercaba corriendo y la tomaba entre sus brazos sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la cara de espanto de Sev logró que me siguiera riendo, la dejé con su amigo, estaba en buenas manos.

(*)

Me fui acercando poco a poco donde Sev estaba entrenando, ya que desde el otro extremo del gimnasio de escuchaba como es que Stan le estaba llamando la atención, luego retumbó en el lugar el comentario de Paloma con respecto a que no le había chupeteado el cuello a nadie y por eso estaba mal en la clase, por lo que intervine antes de que Sev le clavase los colmillos a ella.

\- Crees que podría llevarme a Astakhov lo que resta de clases? – le dije a Stan

\- Claro – respondió moviendo su mano – hoy es todo menos útil

La saqué de la clase en el momento justo, le veía esa mirada peligrosa en los ojos que daba a entender que golpearía a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, esperaba que no fuera a mí a quien le diera esos golpes, sobre todo por lo que le iba a preguntar a continuación.

\- Hace cuanto que no tomas sangre? – le dije

\- Para que preguntas si lo sabes – me dijo en su tono enojado

\- No puedes estar en esta situación y lo sabes, más ahora – le recordé, ella sabía que me refería a los Strigoi

\- Lo sé, lo siento – se disculpó

La acompañé donde los alimentadores y la espere afuera, sabía que mientras se alimentaba le gustaba tener privacidad, cuando salió se le notaba que estaba mejor, le pregunté por qué había esperado tanto para venir a alimentarse, cuando la vi palidecer de pronto y decir "No otra vez!" antes de salir corriendo a los árboles más cercanos, la seguí al instante y al llegar a su lado quedé helado, estaba devolviendo toda la sangre que acababa de ingerir, su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el esfuerzo, estaba de rodillas en el pasto, se veía cansada, si es posible peor que en la clase, quise gritar que era lo que pasaba, estaba nervioso, pero Sev estaba tan mal que me compuse por ella, tenía que ser fuerte para ser su apoyo, por lo que juntando mi voz logré preguntar.

\- Esto había pasado antes?

Me contó que en su casa había pasado lo mismo, y que por ello no se había alimentado, para no tener que repetir la experiencia, porque tenía miedo, y lo encontraba completamente justificado, en mi propia desesperación sugerí el ir a la enfermería, pero eso la enfado, ella sabía que lo que le pasaba no le había pasado nunca a nadie, y ella no quería verbalizar lo que me temía, ambos temíamos a lo que seguía, podía ser que su cuerpo se estuviese rindiendo en el tema de la sangre, y eso significaba que se arruinaba todo, más bien que pronto acabaría todo, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso. De la nada llegó Adrian y se enteró de lo que estaba sucediendo, me preguntó si es que estaba enferma, ella se exasperó más aún.

\- Estoy aquí – dijo pidiendo que no hablásemos de ella como si no estuviese – por St Vlad! – se le escuchaba histérica – has escuchado algo así Adrian? No creo que esté enferma, es más probable que este muriendo

Finalmente ella verbalizó lo que tanto miedo me daba tan solo pensar, Adrian recuperó primero la compostura diciendo que eso no iba a pasar, lo que era yo intentaba buscar una solución a este problema, no pretendía rendirme con ella, nunca lo haría, buscaría la forma de solucionar esto, aunque eso significase darle mi vida… de pronto sentí que la idea no era tan descabellada, en realidad no era darle mi vida, sino algo que a ella la mantendría viva, mi sangre. Di mi idea, seguidamente Adrian dijo algo de la sangre Moroi, ella se negó, pero no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta, o un aplazamiento, por lo que les dije, sin darles opción, que me siguieran a mi cuarto.

Al entrar a mi habitación y luego de que Sev se limpiase es que les dije mi idea, o más bien la justificación a esta, todo era magia y sangre, al menos con ella, por lo que si la sangre humana tenía poca magia, podía ser la razón por la cual la rechazara, Adrian no comprendía la magnitud de lo que estaba hablando, hasta que Sev con poco animo le explicó lo que le pasaba si no bebía sangre, supe que Adrian estaba ocupando su magia para ver el aura de ella, vi que abría los ojos impresionado, quiso saber mi plan, y le dije que le daría mi sangre, que la de Moroi era demasiado valiosa como para gastar esa posibilidad de inmediato, que la magia era más poderosa en esa sangre, y que nos quedaba como último recurso. Unos cuantos minutos más de discusión y una intervención de Sev bastaron para que Adrian también aceptara.

\- Estoy listo – le dije a Sev

Me senté al lado de Sev y comencé a sacar mi chaqueta para que el camino a mi cuello le quedase libre, confiaba en ella, sabía que no tomaría demasiado, aunque le costase controlarse, me miró a los ojos e intenté transmitirle seguridad, al parecer funcionó porque clavó sus colmillos en mí, mi cuerpo se puso tenso y luego se relajó, las endorfinas estaban trabajando haciendo que me sintiera extático, contuve cualquier sonido de placer que intentase salir de mi garganta, lo cual era bastante complicado, cuando terminó de beber estuve envuelto en esa nube de bienestar por unos cuantos minutos, cuando logré enfocar la vista otra vez, vi a Sev mirarme preocupada, le dije que estaba bien, lo cual era verdad, me sentía más cerca de Sev que nunca.

(*)

Los efectos de las mordidas de Sev me estaban afectando más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer, lo cual debe haber aumentado porque, siendo sincero conmigo mismo, estaba empezando a enamorarme de Sev, desde lo que había pasado en Año Nuevo y luego lo de las mordidas, nos había acercado más que cualquier otra cosa, aunque estaba intentando mantener las apariencias, ya que ella estaba con Adrian, y sabía que él podría leer mi aura en cualquier momento y notar que me pasaban cosas con ella. De hecho cuando les dije que tenía que hacer el viaje para ver a Alid fue lo primero que me sacó en cara, no pude evitar soltarle que era tan inseguro que tenía miedo de que ella lo cambiase por alguien como yo, Adrian quedó en shock y el comentario en broma de Sev no sirvió para apaciguar los ánimos, al contrario, hizo que Adrian se enfadase aún más y se fuera sin dirigirnos la palabra a ninguno de los dos.

No me importó que se fuera, así podía estar unos momentos más a solas con Sev, cuando al fin nos despedimos tuve que reprimir las ganas de tomarla de la mano, por lo que simplemente dije que volvería pronto.

Salí de la Academia en un auto conducido por otro Guardián, me dejó en la estación de buses y luego de dos escalas llegué a la casa de Alid.

Fue una estancia placentera, le conté todo lo que estaba pasando con Sev, él se dio cuenta al instante de que tenía sentimientos por ella, aparte de decirme que a veces valía la pena arriesgarse omitió comentarios, encantó la pulsera de Sev, que había mandado a reparar, y encantó un colgante para mí, aunque dijo que tenía que tener cuidado con las ingestas muy recurrentes, obviamente tome todos sus consejos en cuenta.

(*)

Nada más llegar a la Academia, Dimitri me puso al corriente de lo que había pasado en mi ausencia, lo que tenía que ver con una "salida" de Sev con Izz y un chico Dhampir llamado Nikolai, él había llegado junto con los alumnos que provenían de la Escuela atacada. Escuché todo sin emitir juicio y apenas me vi libre fui a buscar a Sev, que estaba castigada en el gimnasio.

\- Veo que no has cambiado en mi ausencia – dije llegando a su lado y tirando mi bolso que aún cargaba cerca

\- Suéltalo de una vez – dijo encarándome

\- Qué cosa? – dije haciéndome el que no sabía nada

\- Ya has de saber lo que paso cuando te fuiste – me dijo

Me explicó que era lo que había pasado, y que no había revelado la información a propósito, es lo sabía, como sabía que no había sido su idea, y que iba a seguir a Izz sin importar las consecuencias para protegerla. Me preguntó cómo habían ido las cosas con Alid y le entregué la pulsera, que ahora estaba como nueva, le conté que Alid con su magia había hecho una especie de barrera contra las endorfinas para que no me envolviesen con su adicción.

(*)

Las ingestas de Sev se habían vuelto regulares, y a pesar de que no me afectaban las endorfinas, si lo hacía el que me faltase sangre constantemente, de hecho tuve que dar todo de mi para no quedar en ridículo en una demostración de lucha que hicimos junto a Dimtri, me cansé más de lo esperado, aunque tenía la esperanza de que nadie lo notase.

Sin embargo, una tarde en que Sev y Adrian me seguían a mi habitación para la alimentación habitual, comenzamos a hablar de las lucha que ella había tenido con Rose y Adrian hablo de las peleas en el barro y lo sexy que podrían ser, él verbalizó lo que yo estaba pensando, aunque camuflé que en mi imaginación era Sev la que luchaba diciendo que me imaginaba a otras guardianas, al parecer Adrian se lo creyó y seguimos hablando del tema hasta que Sev nos dio un golpe con un cojín a cada uno. Le dije que mejor nos centrásemos en lo que habíamos venido y en ese momento Sev me dijo que no se iba a alimentar.

\- Disculpa? – le dije sin comprender

\- He estado averiguando – me explicó – y no es bueno eso de que te quite sangre todos los días, estaría dañando tu organismo, tu fuerza, tu estado de alerta como Guardián

Tuve que admitir, muy a regañadientes que lo que decía Sev tenía sentido, era verdad que estaba más cansado, pero no era algo que iba a admitir, me preocupaba más su bienestar que el mío.

\- Debes de cuidarte también – dijo y colocó su mano en mi mejilla

Ese contacto me dejó congelado, solo pude mirarla intensamente, el corazón se me desbocó al tenerla tan cerca, ella debe de haber pensado que estaba luchando por darle un argumento válido contra lo que me estaba diciendo, pero en realidad estaba luchando con el impulso de tomar sus manos y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Cuál es tu plan? – le pregunté sintiéndome incapaz de seguir mirándola a los ojos

Alimentarse dos veces por semana, ese era su plan, un poco descabellado pero era lo mejor que podíamos hacer, eso al menos hasta que llegase algún Strigoi.

(*)

Estaba de guardia en el área de los pequeños en la Academia cuando vi que Dimitri y Sev se acercaban a la carrera, nada más verla me quede impactado, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus labios cubiertos de sangre, eso de la ingesta de dos veces por semana había sido tan absurda pensé, pero no había tiempo para recriminarse por eso ahora, por lo que la tomé por lo hombros, olvidando todas mis inseguridades para ser un pilar para ella, como siempre.

\- Danila debes ir a ver a Adrian, rápido! – me pidió desesperada

\- Qué fue lo que pasó? – dije intentando sonar calmado, pero por dentro estaba aterrado

\- Sólo ayúdalo! Corre – me instó

Le dije a Dimitri que no dejara que nadie la viera hasta que volviese y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta el dormitorio Moroi, sin decir nada al encargado me precipité por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Adrian, lo encontré recostado en la cama con el torso desnudo y un hilo de sangre corriendo por su cuello, no tuve que ser adivino para comprender que era lo que había pasado, o estaba a punto de pasar cuando se había desatado el desastre. Me acerqué a Adrian que estaba medio inconsciente, le ayudé a sentarse y luego busqué una toalla y la humedecí para limpiar su cuello, las heridas la menos ya no sangraban, busque su camisa y le ayudé a colocársela, luego busque en su recamará y encontré un refresco de cola para que tomase algo de azúcar, al poco rato tenía mejor aspecto.

\- Crees que puedas caminar? – le pregunté

Dudo por unos instantes y luego se armó de valor, se levantó medio tambaleante pero lo hizo.

\- Tenemos que ir a ver a los alimentadores, pero no podemos generar sospecha de nada – le dije serio para que me entendiera

\- Lo sé – dijo con la voz rasposa – lo que paso no fue su culpa, fue un accidente

\- Claro que lo fue – le dije tomándolo del codo saliendo de la habitación – ella nunca te haría daño

\- No es su culpa

No le respondí, la falta de sangre lo estaba haciendo repetir las cosas, por lo que me limité a llevarlo con un alimentador, al terminar con eso ya tenía mejor aspecto, al menos ya no estaba tan tambaleante, lo bueno de que haya sido Adrian, es que todos pensaban que estaba ebrio, en vez de inventar otras explicaciones para su estado.

\- No quiero que le pase nada malo – me dijo cuando lo dejé sentado en la cama

\- Ahora debes descansar y recuperarte – le dije

\- Cuídala Danila – me pidió

\- Siempre

Volví donde Dimitri había llevado a Sev, intercambié unas palabras con él antes de dirigirme donde estaba ella.

\- Cuéntame lo que paso – le pedí nada más llegar a su lado

\- Adrian está bien? – me preguntó con un hilo de voz

Dimitri le respondió que se estaba recuperando, la vi que estaba aliviada y que intentaba tranquilizarse para contarme lo que había pasado, me imaginaba la carga que debía de ser para ella lo que acababa de pasar. Al darme cuenta de que sus ojos ya no estaban rojos me acerqué pero ella me dijo que mantuviese distancia, al parecer tenía miedo de poder hacer daño a los demás.

\- Me pueden explicar que está pasando – exigió Dimitri

Junto con Sev le explicamos todo lo que estaba pasando, desde que ella había empezado a rechazar sangre humana, como también que era de mi de quien se estaba alimentando, obviamente Dimitri se escandalizó, pero al final comprendió que lo estábamos haciendo por el bien de Sev. Posteriormente me toco a mi exaltarme cuando supe que Sev le daba de su sangre a Adrian, no era por el tema de las putas de sangre, era más bien por la intimidad que ello reflejaba, los celos sacaron lo peor de mí en ese momento y fui bastante cortante, aunque ella no dijo nada a mi actitud, debe de haber pensado que estaba velando por su reputación.

(*)

Las semanas siguientes, luego del incidente estuvimos pendientes con Dimitri si es que había reportes de Strigoi en las cercanías, estaba ansioso por darle a Sev la oportunidad de sentirse bien para variar, ya que por su miedo a hacerle daño a los demás se estaba alejando de todos, con sus amigos ya no era espontanea como siempre había sido, ahora todos sus movimientos eran calculados para no estar más cerca de lo necesario, en cuanto a Adrian, había terminado su relación con él en pos de mantenerlo a salvo y con vida, le estaba siendo muy difícil el aceptar que lo que había pasado con la sangre era un accidente y no algo premeditado.

La llegada del ejercicio de cuidar a su Moroi llegó como un bálsamo para los estados de ánimo de Sev, ya que la vi ocupada en ello todo el tiempo, en demostrar sus capacidades, además Christian Ozera la había escogido, era un buen tipo y tenían un sentido del humor parecido, al igual que eso de ser ácidos con todo el mundo que se les acercaba con mala actitud, por lo que me alegré al ver sus progresos, al estar más activa y más animada.

Cuando ya había pasado todo un día de clases de cuidar a su asignación es que me la encontré caminando con dos guardianes, me acerqué a ellos, vi que Sev tenía un corte en la sien.

\- Qué te ha pasado? – pregunté preocupado

Me explicó que una mesa auxiliar se había atravesado en su camino al defender de los guardianes-Strigoi a Christian, lo cual le valió, aparte del golpe, muchos elogios por parte de quienes vieron como se desenvolvió la prueba. La acompañé hasta la enfermería donde la Doctore Olendzki le colocó unos puntos en la herida y la envió a descansar, claro que antes de que volviera con Christian, nos fuimos a mi habitación.

Cuando estuvimos solos me contó lo que había pasado con Adrian, que había develado uno de los secretos que compartían frente a Christian, lo cual para ella había sido más que un golpe bajo, para mí también lo había sido, aunque viendo el estado en que él estaba en este último tiempo no me extrañaba, estaba volviendo a ser el mismo repulsivo chico Ivashkov que era antes de estar con Sev.

\- Eso fue todo lo que paso – dijo finalizando el relato – debo decir que me dieron ganas de golpear a Adrian

\- Si quieres yo puedo hacerlo la próxima vez que lo vea – ofrecí

Sonrió ante la idea, aunque estoy seguro que comprendió que era en broma. Le dije que tal vez, por la pelea y la sangre que había perdido, sería buena idea el que se alimentara hoy, sabía que la última vez que lo había hecho había sido cuando mordió a Adrian, por lo que comprendí su nerviosismo, sobre todo cuando se acercó a mi cuello.

\- Confío en ti – le dije tomando su mano

Cuando terminó la mordida y pude enfocar un poco la vista me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, aunque ella lo negó, le prometí que todo sería más fácil, me dejó atónito cuando de un momento a otro me abrazó y se apoyó en mi pecho, le acaricié el cabello mientras ella dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran con libertad desde sus ojos, traté de reconfortarla lo mejor que pude, pero me prometí a mí mismo que buscaría la forma en que ella no sufriera más por ser como era, ella era una persona especial, única y exquisita, no se merecía el sufrir, y en todo el amor que ello me provocaba juré que iba a cuidarla y estar siempre para ella.

(*)

La llegada del fin de semana trajo consigo noticias prometedoras.

\- Me ha llegado un informe de unos Strigoi a unas horas de aquí – me comunicó Dimitri

\- Crees que podríamos localizarlos? – le pregunté esperanzado

\- Estoy casi seguro de que podríamos encontrarlos esta noche

\- Entonces debemos de buscar a Sev

Encontrar a Sev fue más fácil de lo pensado, ya que ella también, al parecer, nos estaba buscando. Cuando le comunicamos la noticia quedó paralizada, pero no le dimos tiempo de protestar, tan solo un margen de tiempo para prepararse. La llevaba tomada de la mano para infundirle seguridad mientras íbamos camino a su dormitorio, cerca de la entrada vimos que Adrian estaba con una chica, más bien besando el cuello de esa chica, pensé que Sev iba a soltar mi mano, pero hizo todo lo contrario, la tomó con más fuerza y caminó decidida a su habitación, mientras ella reunía sus cosas la miré atentamente, me di cuenta de que podría enfrentar a millones de Strigoi por ella, y que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, no debía de estar nerviosa, no le sacaría un ojo de encima.

Al llegar al lugar en el que Dimitri dijo que estarían los Strigoi no pude evitar el soltarle el cabello, me gustaba esa forma en que se esparcía rebelde por su cabeza, además debía de verse menos guardiana de lo que se veía con el pelo recogido. El corazón se me contrajo cuando los tres nos separamos en el interior del edificio, pero estoy seguro que estuvo a punto de romperse cuando no contestó el intercomunicador y luego solo se escuchaban las voces distorsionadas e una conversación.

\- Salida de emergencia sur!

Esas palabras llegaron como un salvavidas, mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi mente y cuando fui consciente ya estaba traspasando la puerta, lo que vi me dejó paralizado medio segundo antes de que la furia me invadiera, Sev yacía en el suelo tocándose la cabeza y el Strigoi se acercaba a ella de forma amenazante.

\- No te atrevas a tocarla otra vez – dije con furia

Sentí que me atacaban por la espalda, pero la ira me hacía un mejor luchador, por lo que le hice frente a mi atacante, que resultó ser una Strigoi, mientras veía como Dimitri se encargaba del otro, también vi cómo es que Sev se unía a mi pelea.

\- Hazla caer Danila

Escuché su petición y redoblé los ataques para cumplir con su orden, en una nube borrosa de acontecimientos vi como caía la Strigoi y Sev la agarraba del cuello y enterraba los colmillos en su cuello, luego se acercó al Strigoi que tenía Dimitri atrapado en el piso y hacía lo mismo, y tan pronto como toda esa pelea terminó, no pude evitar mirarla con orgullo y percatarme de que sus ojos eran de un rojo sangre.

Sev nos dejó acercarnos a ambos para que la viéramos, aproveché la oportunidad para tomar su cara entre mis manos, se veía tan hermosa a pesar de sus ojos rojos, claro que luego de eso me percaté de que estaba herida, intenté hacer una especie de broma, pero la preocupación me salía por los poros.

\- Te ves horrible – le dije

\- Gracias – me dijo ella como que fuese un cumplido – he estado peor

\- No – dijo Dimitri – Danila tiene razón, vamos al auto para poder revisarte

Una vez que hicimos cuenta de sus heridas, las cuales eran más superficiales de lo que parecían, a excepción de su muñeca, y de que me entregase un poco de energía, que me dejó como si me hubiese tomado un litro de café negro de un trago, es que nos subimos al auto para hacer el recorrido de regreso a la Academia. Dimitri se detuvo a comprar algunas cosas para atender las lesiones inmediatas de Sev, por lo que me cambié al asiento de atrás, junto a ella, para ayudarla. Limpié la sangre que manchaba su rostro y su cuello de forma delicada, no quería provocarle ningún dolor, aunque de igual forma la sentí estremecerse bajo mi tacto, aunque luego de que me dio las gracias y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, tuve la esperanza de que el estremecimiento se debiese a que sentía algo por mí.

(*)

Podría decir que lo que viví luego de que llegamos a la Academia, fue como haber cumplido mi sueño más loco con respecto a Sev.

Luego de que la viera la Doctora Olendzki e inmovilizara su muñeca, fuimos a su habitación, en donde quedó un poco en shock al descubrir que había matado a su primer Strigoi, y que lo había disfrutado, intenté explicarle que eso era por la sangre, debido a que ella se alimentaba, y no porque viera la muerte de una forma morbosa.

No pude evitar el exponer mi miedo por si le hubiese pasado algo, en ese momento le tocó a ella tranquilizarme, y me di cuenta de que ella confiaba en mi tanto como yo en ella.

\- Siempre que esté cerca de ti intentaré evitar que seas dañada – le dije generando una promesa que no pretendía romper

\- No puedes protegerme de todo – me dijo ella suavemente

\- Al menos puedo intentarlo

La miré a los ojos y puse mi mano en su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos con el contacto y la sentí relajarse, estaba disfrutando tanto como yo de ese contacto.

Al sentir sus labios en los míos me quede paralizado, no supe que hacer, fue tanta la sorpresa que no reaccioné en absoluto, tan solo cerré los ojos.

\- Disculpa – dijo Sev alejándose – no debí hacer eso

\- No – le dije suavemente

\- Qué? – me dijo como si no me hubiese escuchado

\- No te alejes – le pedí

Abrí los ojos para comprender que no era un sueño, ella me miraba confundida, no era para menos, debe de haber pensado que la estaba rechazando, pero era todo lo contrario, la quería, la deseaba, me había hechizado, la abracé con sumo cuidado para no molestarla con sus heridas. Le dije que no comprendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, que pensaba que ella aún amaba a Adrian, aunque sabía que no podía dejar de amarlo de un momento a otro, así no era el amor, y sabía que así no era ella, y aunque no lo crean, el que tuviese sentimientos aun por el chico Ivashkov no me molestaba, solo me daba cuenta de lo especial que era ella, de lo mucho que podía llegar a querer, porque sabía dentro de mí que no me estaba utilizando, y sus palabras me lo confirmaron.

\- …has logrado meterte bajo mi piel Danila, eres el único que me ha visto como soy, la verdadera Sev, con más defectos que virtudes, pero aun así me has apreciado y no escapado por mi humor agrio o lo temperamental que soy... aún siento cosas por Adrian, pero tú me estás haciendo sentir cosas que nunca sentí antes.

No me pude resistir a sus palabras, ellas me dieron la fuerza para dejar a un lado mis temores y aprehensiones, la besé como siempre había querido hacerlo, suavemente, acercándola lo más que pudiese a mi cuerpo, eso al menos hasta que noté que se ponía tensa.

\- Debí ser un poco más delicado – dije a modo de disculpa

Por un segundo, unos cuantos segundo, olvidé que ella estaba lesionada, tan solo fui consciente de que sentía cosas por mí, y eso era lo que bastaba.

Desde que conocí su historia sentí la apremiante necesidad de ayudarla, luego al verla vulnerable quise protegerla, al conocerla y comprenderla quise apoyarla, y al tener en cuenta todas sus aristas, al verla lucha, verla caer y levantarse, verla seguir adelante a pesar de todo, y de pasar por más pruebas que muchos otro Dhampir, llegué a tomarle cariño, y más que eso, a amarla, y no me importaba que su cariño no fuese únicamente mío, sabía que Adrian jugaba un rol dentro de todo esto, eso no me importaba, era feliz porque había logrado llegar a ella, ella confiaba en mí, yo confiaba en ella, y sabía que estando juntos superaríamos cualquier cosa que se viniese en el futuro.


	61. Chapter 53

(*)

\- Ya puedes dejar de ocupar la venda - me dijo la doctora Olendzki

\- Al fin! - dije contenta – ya me estaba estresando esto de tener una mano menos

\- Has sanado más rápido de lo esperado - dijo mientras anotaba cosas en la ficha

No dije nada, sólo mire a Christian, lo había arrastrado conmigo, sabía que él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, que se debía a la sangre Strigoi que aún dejaba marcas en mí, como mis obvios ojos rojos. Los que aún no se desvanecía, lo que terminé tomando como una buena señal, ya que la sed de sangre y la debilidad estaban tan lejanas como la posibilidad de que mis ojos volviesen a su aburrido color marrón.

\- Me gustan más tus ojos rojos – me dijo Christian con una sonrisa, esas que solo me otorgaba cuando nadie más estaba cerca – te da ese aspecto de chica de la mafia o algo así, más malvada de lo que ya eras

\- Wow pensé que ya era lo suficientemente malvada – dije con una risa

\- En este mundo, donde hay mucha gente que atemorizar – dijo con un tono misterioso – nunca es suficiente

Me fui riendo de sus ocurrencias mientras íbamos de camino al salón de películas, como era viernes, todo el grupo se iba a reunir para que pasáramos un buen rato, lejos de las miradas extrañas de las demás personas.

\- Espero que no te moleste que venga Adrian - me dijo Christian luego de un rato - pero Lissa insistió en que lo invitásemos

\- No me molesta, de hecho nos hemos estado llevando mejor estos días - le dije sincera

\- Y eso? Ha vuelto a ser un Moroi decente?

\- Sabemos que nunca será decente, al menos no al estilo al que te refieres – le dije con una sonrisa torcida – pero al parecer el que no esté bajo la influencia del alcohol ha ayudado

\- Y en qué momento has hablado con él?

\- Cuando son las clases de magia, o se aparece de la nada

\- Me extraña no haberte visto hablando con él - dijo dudoso – o te ha visitado en sueños espirituales? Eso explicaría los jadeos nocturnos

\- CHRISTIAN! – dije avergonzada – no he tenido jadeos nocturnos

\- Que tu te hayas dado cuenta – me miró con malicia

\- Me estas tomando el pelo no es así?

\- Peor tú que lo crees – dijo con una sonrisa pícara – algo me dice que tus horas de sueño no son con ponys y unicornios

\- No metas a los unicornios en esto, ellos son especiales

\- Bueno entonces han de ser con Adrians en parajes exóticos

\- Del mismo modo que tu has de soñar con Lissa sin ropa

\- No cambies el tema – dijo colocándose colorado

\- Lo sabía, sólo a ti te gusta molestar!

\- Pierde la gracia cuando se da vuelta la tortilla

\- No hables de tortillas – dije en un susurro

\- Uhhhh has soñado cosas sucias… Dhampir vulgar – me dio un golpe en el brazo

\- No he soñado nada – dije sonrojándome esta vez – y no me ha visitado en sueños, no puede, recuerda que estoy evitando eso

\- Estoy a punto de contar que estas tomando esas cosas – dijo amenazante

\- Ni se te ocurra Christian – amenacé de vuelta – te lo conté sólo a ti

\- Porque duermes en mi misma habitación – objetó

\- Podría no habértelo dicho, mantenido esto en secreto – me defendí

\- Claro, así en la noche cuando un Strigoi quiera probar mi dulce sangre ni cuenta te darías porque estas drogada

\- No estoy drogada… solo dormida profundamente

\- Claro!

\- Como sea… no he tenido una conversación profunda con Adrian, ni en persona ni en sueños, solo hemos intercambiado unas pocas palabras,

\- Y por lo que veo no ha dicho nada estúpido

\- Así es... De hecho sólo me ha consultado como estoy, creo que algo cambió

\- Supongo que siente algo de culpa por como se ha comportado, aunque no es el único que ha cambiado

\- A que te refieres con eso? – no me daba buena espina la acotación de Christian

\- Tú también has cambiado

\- No he cambiado – dije a la defensiva

\- Claro que si, tanto tu como Danila

No supe que contestarle, sabía que Christian había estado presente en algunas de las pequeñas pero no obvia, o al menos eso me parecía, demostraciones de cariño que teníamos con Danila, pero los roces de nuestros dedos, las miradas furtivas y las supuestas revisiones de mis heridas habían levantado sospechas, no en todos, pero si en Christian, él estaba más cerca de mi como para notar lo que pasaba, además, había estado menos vulnerable desde la salida a "cazar" que tuvimos con Dimitri y Danila.

Seguimos en silencio, que por mi parte era protección a sus sospechas, caminando hasta la sala multimedia, yo quería que llegará pronto mi día de descanso, quería dormir, y por una extraña razón escapar de los recién descubiertos siempre-vigilantes ojos de Christian Ozera, también esperaba que está semana no llegasen Dimitri y Danila con otra salida sorpresiva.

Mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta al divisar una sombra a nuestra derecha, coloqué a Christian tras de mí al momento que hacía su aparición un Guardián-Strigoi

\- Es que nunca nos van a dejar ver una película en paz?! - dije medio cansada

\- Creo que se estaban conteniendo, esperando justo este momento, dijeron "van a ver películas, ataquemos!"- dijo Christian entretenido

\- O más bien puede que la noticia de que mi muñeca está bien haya traspasado fronteras

El Guardián-Strigoi quiso acercarse a Christian pero le di una patada en el costado que lo hizo retroceder.

\- Quédate justo en donde estas Chris - le pedí - es un espacio abierto, tengo que tenerte a la vista

Otra vez el Guardián-Strigoi intentó pasar por mi lado, pero le di un golpe en la cara haciéndolo retroceder y al fin centrarse en mí, luchamos durante unos minutos, logró darme un golpe en el brazo, pero enredé su pierna, lo que lo hizo trastabillar y cuando se distrajo enterré mi estaca de práctica en su pecho. Estaba en proceso de celebrar cuando veo que aparece otro atacante tras Christian.

\- Agáchate! - le grité

Christian me hizo caso y me lancé con todas mis fuerzas al cuerpo del atacante, rodamos por el césped y logró retenerme en el suelo unos segundos, quien me atacaba era Stan, al verlo sonreír me llené de rabia, no lo dejaría ganar este pleito, ocupé mi cuerpo y lo empujé sobre mí de forma que dio una especie de voltereta y quede yo sobre él, me golpeó la cabeza cerca del oído, lo que me hizo rodar y perder un poco el equilibrio, él lo aprovechó para acercarse a Christian.

\- Corre Ozera

Me arrojé a Stan haciendo una especie de tacle, tomé la estaca y se la enterré en el corazón por la espalda.

\- Suficiente - dijo una voz a nuestro lado, era Roberta

Vi como Christian volvía con una sonrisa sobre sus pasos, mientras que Stan se levantaba con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Buenas reacciones Astakhov - me dijo Roberta - muy buena comunicación con tu Moroi

\- Confío en Sev - dijo Christian con orgullo - sé que ella me protegerá cueste lo que cueste

\- Así es Lord Ozera - le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- Felicidades también por el Strigoi de hace unos días...

\- Gracias – logré decir medio perdida

\- El día domingo será su ceremonia - soltó ella de golpe

Me quedé medio en shock por la noticia, algo más le dijo Roberta a Stan y luego ambos se alejaron de nosotros, Christian llegó a mi lado.

\- Vuelve Sev - dijo divertido pasando su mano delante de mi cara

\- El domingo - sentía la garganta seca mientras intentaba hilar pensamientos coherentes, los que se escapaban como agua entre los dedos - y yo que pensaba dormir – dije al fin

\- Eres un caso Sev - dijo riendo

Lo seguí como un zombie hasta la sala multimedia, al verme comprendieron que habíamos sido interceptados.

\- Estas llena de tierra - me dijo Izz

\- ... - no le respondí

\- Estás bien? - llegó Adrian a nuestro lado preocupado

\- ... - seguí sin decir nada

\- No le pasa nada - respondió Christian por mí - sólo que Roberta le dijo que su ceremonia para la marca Molnija será el domingo

\- Wow eso es genial - dijo Mason emocionado

\- Yo podré estar ahí - dijo Rose contenta

\- Eso no se vale – Mason se enfurruñó esta vez

\- Sev? - me dijo Adrian

Miré a Adrian sin decir una palabra, él me sonrió alentadoramente, los demás se habían ido a sentar para comenzar la película, él me tomó de la mano y me llevó a un sillón que estaba un poco alejado.

\- Respira Sev - me dijo sonriendo

\- Tengo nervios - dije medio temblando

\- Puedes matar Strigois y te da nervios un tatuaje? - dijo divertido

\- No es eso Adrian... No es como un guardián normal

\- Rose tampoco lo es – me recordó

\- Es diferente – logré decir

\- Por qué lo es?

\- No podrías entenderlo - dije mirando mis pies

\- Es algo que si podría entender Danila? - aventuró con una sonrisa torcida

No supe a que venía la mención de Danila, si era con celos o algo así, pero aparte de la sonrisa torcida, sus ojos me decían que era una pregunta sin doble filo, él sabía que había cosas que Danila podía comprender mejor, me recorrió un escalofrío al pensar que podría saber lo que pasaba entre ambos.

\- Puede que Danila pueda entender algo de esto – dije al fin – pero es un poco más complicado que tener el pensamiento de un Moroi o un Guardián

\- Podrías explicarme? – pidió - O quieres que vaya a buscarlo?

\- Adrian - le tomé la mano dispuesta a tratar de explicarle - nadie quería que estuviese aquí, hasta el día de hoy estoy siendo probada por todos, el que mis ojos estén rojos ahora hace que menos Guardianes me quieran aquí

\- Eso que tiene que ver con la ceremonia? - dijo perdido

\- Pensé que nunca iban a tolerar que llevase una marca Molnija - dije triste - aún no creo que sea posible

\- Pero la ceremonia es el domingo

\- Y estoy segura que es por intercesión de algunos de los Guardianes de aquí, porque los del Consejo jamás lo aceptarían, quizás si Hans, pero no sé el resto

\- Eso no lo sabes, no puedes aventurar algo como esto

\- Lo sé Adrian... Créeme que lo sé, los he visto como me miran cuando estoy en La Corte o en otros lugares, el mismo Stan es una muestra de ello

\- Bueno, al diablo con todos ellos – dijo vehemente – ahora tendrás una marca, será oficial

\- Aún pueden negarme que me gradúe, no me extrañaría ser una "no prometida"

\- Una qué? - dijo sin entender

\- Llevan marcas Molnija pero no la marca de la Promesa, la que nos dan cuando nos graduamos y convertimos en Guardianes oficiales

\- No creo que...

\- No quiero hablar más de esto - le corté – no le hace bien a mí ya natural perturbada mente

\- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo cierto? - apretó más fuerte mi mano

\- Lo sé Adrian... Aunque a veces tu confianza se ponga en duda – sonreí

\- Ouch... - dijo fingiendo ofensa - me lo merecía

\- Iré a hacer mi trabajo ahora - dije parándome

\- Tan sólo quédate tranquila... Todo saldrá bien

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar me plantó un beso cerca de mis labios y se fue a sentar cerca de los demás. Sentí la mirada incrédula de Christian tan palpable como si me estuviese lanzando uno de sus hechizos de fuego.


	62. Chapter 54

(*)

Pedí a todos las divinidades existentes que las horas que faltaban para llegar al domingo se hicieran eternas, pero antes de que me diese cuenta estaba de camino a mi habitación para "disfrutar" de mi día de descanso.

\- Esto es una locura - me dije a mi misma - apuesto a que en la ceremonia alguna cosa extraña va a pasar

Casi esperé a que alguien me contestase algo, pero me encontraba sola en medio de cuatro paredes. Suspiré frustrada, saqué las cosas de mi bolso y busqué mi uniforme de Guardiana, lo dejé colgado en una percha y me tiré en la cama con ganas de que una bomba atómica me borrase del mapa.

\- Será mejor que no tengas esa cara en la Ceremonia!

Salté de la cama como que me hubiesen puesto electricidad, y no pude creer lo que veían mis ojos, en medio de mi habitación estaba Adrian, pero no era Adrian, era como el fantasma de él.

\- Qué…? – intenté decir – estas muerto? Eres un fantasma?

\- Nada de eso – me dijo con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas

Caminó por mi habitación como si fuese la suya propia y se sentó en mi cama.

\- Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de los viajes astrales?

\- Claro… esto es una proyección? – lo miré impresionada

\- Tenía que ocupar mi mente en algo estos días

Me acerqué a él, me senté a su lado, estaba alucinada, hice el intento de tocarlo, pero era sólo una proyección de su mente, por lo que mi mano paso a través de él.

\- Eso es lo malo, no soy corpóreo – dijo a modo de disculpa

\- Malo? Es genial – dije emocionada

\- Que has estado haciendo que no puedo entrar en tus sueños?

La pregunta la hizo en medio de mi emoción por lo que me tomó desprevenida y mi cara se descompuso en la culpa, aunque en el alivio por otro lado de que él no pudo entrar en mi cabeza, o más bien en el mundo de mis inexistentes sueños.

\- Que te hace pensar que he hecho algo? – pregunté intentando cambiar mi cara a completa inocencia

\- Sev – dijo no creyendo en nada mi cara – cuando intento entrar en tus sueños es como chocar con una pared, y sé que no es una que hayas hecho tú

No supe que responderle, así que me levanté de la cama y me puse a la defensiva, era lo que me quedaba luego de sentirme desarmada.

\- Que estás haciendo aquí? – le dije sin mirarlo

\- No trates de eludir lo que estamos hablando – me dijo suspirando

\- Ni tu tampoco – al fin lo miré – como es eso de querer entrar a mis sueños… y ahora estás aquí? Qué es lo que quieres Adrian?

\- Estoy preocupado por ti... Eso es todo - dijo mirando sus pies

\- No tienes que preocuparte Adrian - le dije suavemente - estoy bien, aunque no lo creas

\- El que estés tomando cosas para dormir no quiere decir que estés bien

\- Estoy bien... Sólo estoy tratando de...

\- Evitarme? - me interrumpió - tienes algo que esconderme?

\- Quizás si estoy evitándote - acepté - pero es porque lo nuestro ya terminó Adrian, quizás ahora mi sed este controlada, pero por cuánto tiempo?

\- Y no podías decirme eso? Pedirme que no viniese a tus sueños?

\- Te conozco como para saber que no te importará y llegarás de igual forma... El que estés aquí es una muestra de ello

\- Estas segura que eso es lo único que intentas ocultar?

Esta vez yo miré mis pies, sabía que el sospechaba que algo pasaba, y a pesar de que no tenía que darle explicaciones porque no éramos nada, aun así sentía que lo estaba traicionando, tanto a él, como a mí y a Danila, los quería a ambos, no quería estar lejos de ninguno de ellos, pero eso no iban a comprenderlo, a veces ni yo misma lo comprendía. Además aparte de evitar a Adrian, estaba evitando otro tipo de sueños, en realidad, estaba evitando pesadillas, y no había querido admitirlo porque sonaba más cobarde que escapar de Adrian.

\- Evito las pesadillas - dije casi en un susurro

\- Pesadillas? - dijo perdido

\- Desde que pasó el incidente contigo, no he podido evitar tener pesadillas, odio las pesadillas, es por eso que... Hago lo que hago

Unos minutos de silencio nos envolvieron, vi que Adrian se acercó, pero no me tocó, no podía hacerlo, y vi su frustración.

\- No puedo hacer nada... Tampoco tú, es sólo algo que pasa - dije resignada

\- Pero no tienes que tener malos sueños, no pasó nada

\- Casi pasa... Y ese "casi" es lo que me atormenta, si algo te llegase a pasar no podría vivir, te quiero tanto Adrian – suspiré – pero no puedo estar contigo porque no sé cuándo perderé el control otra vez

Adrian me daba una mirada extraña, y yo solo le devolvía la completa tristeza que me perseguía desde que había pasado lo que había pasado con él.

Estaba concentrada en mis cavilaciones deprimentes cuando un golpe en la puerta me hizo volver a la realidad. Vi que Adrian también se había sobresaltado y miraba a la puerta con sospecha. Yo sabía quién estaba del otro lado, y no pude evitar que los murciélagos de mi estómago volasen rebeldes haciéndome estremecer, y es que iba a tener a Adrian y Danila en la misma habitación.

\- Estabas esperando a alguien? – dijo levantándome una ceja

\- Adrian – su nombre salió de mis labios como una suplica

\- Es que acaso no le vas a abrir la puerta a Danila?

Sabía que él sabía que era Danila quien estaba del otro lado, como también sabía que su escrutinio no era solo a mi persona, sino que también a mi aura, sabía que mis colores debían de decir algo, lo que logró que el rostro de Adrian se endureciera, y echando por tierra cualquiera de las reacciones que pensé que podía tener, se fue a acomodar al sofá que había en mi habitación.

\- Hazlo entrar…. Así se aclara todo de una maldita vez – dijo con una tranquilidad amenazante

No dije nada, tan solo fui a abrir la puerta temblando de pies a cabeza.

\- Hola - me saludó Danila con una de sus sonrisas que lograba que mi corazón se derritiera - puedo entrar?

\- Vamos Sev, déjalo entrar – escuché a Adrian gritar tras de mi

\- Esta él aquí? – me preguntó Danila con cierta dureza

\- Si y no

Me hice a un lado, Danila entró a la habitación y vi como su rostro pasaba de la desconfianza, por el hecho de que Adrian estuviese ahí, a la fascinación, no pude evitar sonreír, me encantaba esa capacidad de olvidar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y contemplar la magia.

\- Es una proyección astral – dijo emocionado

\- He estado practicando – dijo Adrian como si nada

\- Nunca pensé en ver algo así – seguía sumido en la emoción

\- Si bueno… es tu día de suerte – dijo Adrian fríamente

Yo los miré a los dos y me rendí, fuese lo que fuese lo que iba a pasar no estaba preparada, por lo que me senté en la cama y me quedé mirándolos.

\- Espero no interrumpir tu fascinación – dijo Adrian – pero me pueden decir que es lo que me están ocultando?

Danila salió de la nube de emoción y miró a Adrian y luego me miró a mí.

\- No sé de lo que estás hablando Ivashkov – le dijo Danila

\- Pues yo sé lo que veo, y veo que algo pasa entre los dos – dijo Adrian apuntándonos

Miré a Danila y miré a Adrian y no supe que decir.

\- Tu aura te delata Sev – dijo Adrian con cierta tristeza

\- No podrías entenderlo Adrian – le dije triste

\- Creo que ya entendí bastante

Y antes de que pudiese decir cualquier otra cosa Adrian desapareció, su proyección astral se evaporó en el aire. Me quedé con las palabras, que en realidad eran inexistentes, a medio camino, Danila se acercó a mí a paso calmado, lo agarré del brazo acercándolo de un tirón y lo abracé como que fuese mi salvavidas.

\- No te vas a ir, cierto? – le dije con un poco de miedo, ya que no respondía a mi abrazo

\- Creo que se ha dado cuenta de esto – dijo al fin abrazándome

\- Creo que si

De un momento a otro las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, no pude evitarlo, no quería perder a Adrian, pero tampoco quería alejarme de Danila, no sabía que pensar, que sentir, que decir, me sentía sumida en un mar de confusión.

\- Tranquila Sev – me dijo al notar que lloraba – no quiero verte así

\- Yo tampoco quiero verme así – dije esbozando una sonrisa que no reflejaba ni un ápice de felicidad – te quiero a ti… y lo quiero a él, eso me hace ser una mala persona?

Danila me aferró por los hombros y me miró fijamente.

\- No te hace una mala persona, no me hace feliz que lo quieras a él, pero menos feliz me hace que tú seas infeliz, quiero verte sonreír, no me importa si Adrian tiene que estar en la ecuación, sólo quiero que estés bien

\- Bésame – le pedí – y olvida lo cursi que diré a continuación – Danila me sonrió – pero, has que mi corazón se derrita en tus manos

Obviamente, no tuve que pedírselo dos veces.

(*)

Mi galopante preocupación por la Ceremonia de la marca Molnija pasó a segundo plano con mi mundo amoroso dado vuelta.

\- Tengo que hablar con Adrian – le dije a Danila cuando faltaba una hora para la Ceremonia

\- Creo que eso puede esperar para después – me dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

\- No puedo esperar – dije sincera – necesito hablar con él

\- Entonces ve rápido – me dijo apretando mi mano con fuerza – pero no te demores demasiado

\- Te molestaría si le digo que venga a la Ceremonia?

Lo vi pensar en la situación unos minutos, luego con una sonrisa, una de sus sonrisas que me sacaba el aliento, asintió.

\- Si es importante para ti, tráelo, y dile que si no viene yo mismo lo iré a buscar

\- Gracias

Miré para todos lados, y cuando vi que nadie nos miraba le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo al dormitorio Moroi, esperaba encontrarlo ahí. Cuando llegué a su puerta respiré profundo y golpee.

\- Entra Sev – dijo desde dentro

No me impresione que supiera que estaba en la puerta, por as auras él siempre lo sabía, y eso me daba una idea de cómo se encontraba, lo cual me alivió hasta cierto punto, ya que me indicaba que no había bebido.

\- Adrian – le dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí – tenemos que hablar

\- Vienes a negarme lo que pasa con Danila? – preguntó

Lo observé, estaba tirado en la cama mirando fijamente el techo, estaba con la misma ropa que estaba usando en la proyección.

\- Te debo la verdad Adrian, a pesar de todo, por casi matarte te debo toda la verdad – le dije segura, aunque mis manos me traicionaban, me las estaba retorciendo

\- Entonces si estas con Danila – fue más una afirmación que una pregunta

\- Quiero a Danila, pero eso no significa que no te quiera a ti – dije sincera – puede que sea egoísta para ti, o para él, o que eso signifique que mi cabeza y yo en general estoy más mal de lo que aparento, pero no puedo… no puedo perder a ninguno de los dos, te he querido tanto desde que nos vimos la primera vez, y con Danila pasó que fue metiéndose en mi piel, pero no puedo pensar mi vida sin que estén los dos en ella… es muy retorcido decir que los quiero a los dos?

Lo miré profundamente, intentando que las lágrimas no saliesen de mis ojos, aunque estaban a punto de ganar la batalla, me miró como si estuviese diciendo una locura, y mirándolo objetivamente si lo era.

\- No puedo compartirte Sev – dijo al fin

\- Lo entiendo – respondí con un nudo en la garganta – lo siento tanto, quisiera que las cosas fuesen diferentes, te juro que sí, pero no puedo negar lo que siento

\- Y sientes cosas por los dos

\- Así es, aunque suene enfermo, me hubiese gustado que estuvieses en la Ceremonia, pero sé que es difícil para ti

Me di vuelta y caminé a la puerta, pero antes de llegar Adrian me abrazó por la espalda.

\- Maldita sea Sev – me dijo apretándome contra él – no quiero compartirte, pero no quiero estar lejos de ti

\- Adrian – dije en un sollozo

Bueno, estaba jugando a dos bandos, aunque dije que no era de esas, cierto? Estaba teniendo una batalla mental entre mi dividido corazón y mi cerebro, pero no había caso, no quería elegir una parte, no lo deseaba, quería estar con ambos, con mi adorado y volátil Moroi, y con mi seguro y comprensible Dhampir, no podía fusionarlos, pero ambos eran parte de mi vida, los anhelaba a los dos, y si, era egoísta, pero pensándolo bien no estaba jugando, porque ambos sabían que el otro era parte de esto. Al parecer, era un juego en el que estábamos jugando los tres.

\- No sabes cuánto te odio por hacerme sentir lo que siento – dijo volteándome para que quedase frente a él – pero no puedo verte lejos, y siempre hemos sido los tres, de una u otra forma

\- … - no supe que decirle, me limité a mirarlo

\- No llores ahora, no es un buen momento – limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos – te acompañaré a la Ceremonia, y pensaré que no te comparto porque una parte de ti siempre será solo mía… aunque sea una parte

Puso sus labios sobre los míos lentamente, a pesar de que fue solo un roce, mi corazón se sintió inflado de felicidad.

\- No sé si me pueda acostumbrar a compartir tus labios – dijo pensativo

\- No es como que fuésemos a hacer una sesión los tres – dije con una dudosa sonrisa

\- Estoy bien con eso – tomó mi mano y me dio un beso – estaré en tu Ceremonia – prometió

\- Será mejor que te apresures, te estaré esperando

(*)

La Ceremonia fue algo surrealista, al menos para mí, mis nervios se habían disipado completamente con las miradas que me daban Adrian y Danila, estaba emocionada, más que por las marcas por haber arreglado las cosas con ellos, aunque seguían mirándose con ganas de matarse el uno al otro, aunque eran solo amenazas, sabía que no lo harían.

El tatuador, por haber estado Rose antes en una posición similar, no se impresionó por tatuar a alguien sin la marca de la Promesa, por lo que me senté y tomé mi pelo que había trenzado para que al tatuar tuvieran vista plena de mi nuca, cuando la marca ya estuvo lista con un espejo pude mirarla y me emocioné, aunque no lloré, tan sólo tuve una sonrisa gigante en mi rostro, no era por el hecho de haber matado a un Strigoi, sino porque me habían dado una marca de Guardián, era un paso más dentro de la aceptación que tanto me había costado ganar. Una vez que el tatuaje estuvo vendado y me explicaron cómo cuidarlo, es que comenzaron las felicitaciones, uno a uno los Guardianes me dieron un saludo, no eran todos los de la Academia, pero eran los más significativos para mí, estaban Roberta, Celeste, Daniel, Dimitri, Danila, del consejo había ido Hans, también estaba Rose y unos cuantos más de mis profesores, aunque de Stan no le vi ni el pelo, como fuese, fue algo muy emotivo por un sinfín de razones.

\- Ahora es tiempo de celebrar! – me dijo Rose emocionada cuando todo había terminado

\- En serio? – dije con una sonrisa

Me dejé llevar por ella a un salón en el que había un pequeño coctel, en el lugar estaban mis padres, nada más verme llegaron a mi lado.

\- Debiste llamarnos – dijo mi madre a modo de saludo

\- No creí que fuese importante – dije simplemente

\- Es lo mas importante, tienes una marca Molnija – dijo mi padre dándome un abrazo

\- La verdad no les avisé porque no creí que fuesen a tatuarme – dije sincera

\- No podrían haberse negado – dijo mi madre con una cara parecida al orgullo

\- Como supieron? – quise saber

\- Yo les avisé

Danila venía llegando a nuestro lado y saludo a mis padres dándoles la mano, le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento y él me guiñó un ojo.

\- Sabía que debías haber sido tú – dije pensándolo bien

\- Era algo que debía hacer – dijo él

\- Siempre has sido tan chusma Danila – sonreí

\- Guardián Andreev – me corrigió mi madre

\- Danila… siempre será Danila – le dije firme

\- Y dónde está ese chico Ivashkov? – preguntó mi padre de pronto – he querido hablar con él desde que supe que era tu novio

Me quedé en blanco, no supe que decir, Danila me miraba del mismo modo, ups! Se me había olvidado comunicarle a mis padres que ya no era mi novio, o no en su totalidad, no sabía que decir, la verdad es que sólo por rumores en la Academia algunos notaban que ya no estábamos juntos, estaba casi segura de que el setenta por ciento de la gente aún pensaba que estaba conmigo, sentí el apretón de Danila en mi hombro y un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza que seguí y vi que Adrian se acercaba a nosotros.

\- Señor y Señora Astakhov – dijo formalmente

\- Adrian Ivashkov – dijo mi madre de vuelta con un fuego asesino en los ojos

\- Mamá – le dije preventivamente

Si lo de la Ceremonia lo había sentido como surrealista, lo que paso a continuación no tenía explicación, Adrian me tomó de la mano y me dio un beso en los labios frente a Danila, quien me dio otro apretón en el hombro y se alejó, Adrian por su parte se puso a conversar con mis padres como si nunca hubiésemos pasado semanas separados, esperaba que pensaran que mi estado de shock se debiese a la Ceremonia, en vez de todo lo extraño que estaba pasando en mi vida personal.

(*)

Habíamos vuelto a la rutina, íbamos en la mitad del ejercicio de cuidar a nuestro Moroi, habíamos logrado conseguir una tarde libre en la que todos nos íbamos a juntar a hacer algo congeladamente entretenido en los límites de la Academia. Christian, luego de muchas insinuaciones, había logrado que le contara lo que estaba pasando con Adrian y Danila.

\- Cómo es que terminaste involucrándote con los dos? – preguntó entretenido

\- No es una broma Ozera, es serio – le dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo

\- La verdad es que no veo que te quite el sueño

\- No hables de sueños… es más complicado de lo que parece

\- No le veo nada de complicado, los quieres a los dos, ellos te quieren a ti, cuál es el problema?

\- El problema es que entre ellos no se llevan muy bien

\- No los culpo, yo no podría compartir a Lissa

\- Además Adrian hace de novio oficial en todas partes para sacarle celos a Danila – dije casi bufando

\- Y es que acaso no lo es? – dijo Christian – quiero decir, tu novio oficial?

\- Para todos los efectos sí, que pasaría si se enteran de que tengo una relación con Danila?

\- Bueno, él es más joven que Adrian, pero creo que el escandalo sería el hermoso triángulo amoroso que hacen

\- No te burles!

\- No me burlo, me parece encantador… la chica de ojos de Strigoi que ama a un Moroi y un Dhampir… los has tenido juntos en la cama?

\- CHRISTIAN! – dije espantada

\- Tenía que preguntarlo

Hice oídos sordos a lo que sea que siguiera conversando, me dispuse a poner cara de pocker a lo que fuese que viniese, aún no sabía cuál era el plan de ir a congelarnos a los límites de la Academia, pero Izz, Lissa, Adrian y Christian habían insistido en tener un tiempo de relajación, y no sé cómo se las habían arreglado para involucrar a Misha, Dimitri y Danila, creo que pidieron un permiso especial y abogaron a la seguridad del grupo, como si con Mason, Rose y yo no tuviesen suficiente seguridad. Escuchaba la voz de Rose a la distancia.

\- Se puede saber por qué había que traer traje de baño? Es que alguien pretende nadar en el lago? Prueba de resistencia o algo así? – decía Rose

\- No seas ridícula Hathaway – le decía Adrian

\- Es una sorpresa, no te apresures – decía Lissa

Ya estaban todos en el lugar de reunión, había unas cuantas canastas que esperaba fueran con comida, también un monton de mantas y toallas, y unas cuantas antorchas.

\- También quisiera saber lo mismo – le dije a Chris – para que son los trajes de baño

\- Ya lo sabrás polígama

Y antes de que pudiese darle un golpe corrió a tomar a Lissa por la cintura y darle un beso.

\- Maldito Ozera! Y verás cuando venga un Strigoi a atacarte! – le amenacé en voz baja

\- No es bueno desear algo así!

Danila había llegado a mi lado sin hacer ruido, me tomó de la mano y me arrastro consigo tras el tronco de un árbol, me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

\- Extrañaba estar entre tus brazos – le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho – maldita escuela y maldito todo, quiero estar más tiempo contigo

\- Más conmigo que con Adrian? – preguntó con una sonrisa

\- No entraré en ese juego raro que tienen ustedes – dije fingiendo enojo

\- Tú comenzaste este juego…

A mi espalda llegó la voz de Adrian. Suspiré fuertemente.

\- Preferirían que estuviese jugando con los dos sin que el otro supiera? – pregunté – créanme, para mí sería mucho más fácil

\- Yo no dije eso – se defendió Adrian

\- Pero lo insinuaste – le dijo Danila

\- Por favor! – dije estresada – les pido a ambos, una tregua si, los quiero a los dos, mucho, pero estoy con unas ganas atroz de darles una paliza

\- Eso demuestra lo mucho que nos quiere – le dijo Danila a Adrian

\- Sin lugar a dudas – le dijo Adrian

\- Por St Vlad – dije tomando mi cara entre mis manos – no los entiendo, a ninguno de los dos

\- No te preocupes – Danila me besó la mejilla – nosotros te entendemos un poco más

Danila se alejó y me dejó sola con Adrian.

\- Es verdad, nosotros si te entendemos, y puede que queramos volverte un poco loca – me dijo Adrian arrastrándome donde estaban los demás – pero es solo para que veas lo locos que nos tienes a nosotros

\- Esta locura no tiene sentido – le dije confundida

\- Eso es lo mejor, nada tiene sentido

En mi rango de visión apareció Mason, por lo que lo llamé, a modo de salvavidas, Adrian me dio una sonrisa retorcida y yo me alejé y me quedé con Mason.

\- Tú sabes que es lo que pretenden hacer aquí? – le dije esperanzada

\- Ni idea, Izz no ha querido revelarme nada – dijo Mason un poco frustrado

\- Yo tampoco logré sacarle nada a Christian, o a Adrian

\- Veo que las cosas con Adrian han mejorado – me dijo con una sonrisa

\- No sé si compartir tu felicidad por mi

\- No estas contenta de estar de nuevo con él?

\- Claro que sí, pero hay cosas que son complicadas

Nos acercamos donde estaban Lissa, Christian, Izz y Adrian, ellos rodeaban una pequeña parte del lago, asemejaba a una piscina pequeña.

\- Es mejor que se alejen un poco – les decía Christian

\- Todo tuyo Ozera – le dijo Adrian

Desde una distancia prudente observamos lo que hacía, poco a poco el hielo del pequeño estanque se fue derritiendo y tomando calor, hasta que quedó todo a nuestro alrededor lleno de vapor.

\- Es como una tina caliente – dije impactada

\- Ahora entiendo lo de los trajes de baño – dijo Rose

Vi como el ambiente se colocaba bastante más alegre con esta nueva aventura acuática auspiciada por Christian, lo que es yo, me dediqué a relajarme, si bien no me había metido aún en esa tina de agua caliente a la intemperie, disfrutaba viendo a mis amigos. Rose estaba entretenida conversando con Dimitri sobre una manta mientras comían, por otro lado Misha observaba a Izz con ojo crítico, la cual estaba dentro de la piscina con Mason, Lissa y Christian, Adrian estaba sentado a mi izquierda y Danila a mi derecha.

\- Estas segura de que no quieres ir al agua? – me dijo Adran de modo sugerente

\- No por ahora – le dije acostándome en la manta

\- Estoy seguro que sería toda una visión para Andreev el verte así – aventuro Adrian

\- Eso es lo que tú crees Ivashkov

Adrian lo miró con los ojos como plato y yo no pude evitar ponerme roja recordando la vez que me había ayudado a limpiarme luego del ataque Strigoi, pero logré recomponerme a tiempo.

\- No les importa que alguien escuche lo que están hablando? – quise saber

\- Aquí estamos entre amigos – dijo Adrian

\- Además, estoy seguro que más de alguno sospecha que algo pasa

Vi que Christian me daba una mirada que decía "no hagas cochinadas" o algo peor, revolee los ojos, aunque estaba casi segura que Lissa me estaba mirando un poco impactada, me atrevería a decir que Christian algo le decía, o que estaba viendo nuestras auras.

\- Es tiempo de que los hombres vayan al agua – escuché decir a Rose

\- Es una buena idea – dijo Izz mientras salía de estanque seguida de Lissa

\- Esta es acaso una señal para poder hablar de nosotros a nuestras espaldas? – preguntó Misha

\- Estas en lo cierto – dijo Izz

\- La verdad es que queremos hablar de sus cuerpos, compararlos y esas cosas – dije como si nada

\- Siempre tan directa – dijo Adrian

\- Ya te dije que si quieres verme sin ropa, sólo tienes que pedirlo – me dijo Danila bajo solo para que yo lo escuchara

Antes de poder decir algo llegaron Rose, Lissa e Izz a mi lado.

\- Se han fijado que estamos en un numero dispar? – dijo Lissa

\- A mí no me molesta – dijo Izz

\- A ninguna nos molesta – dijo Rose

Guarde silencio ya que vi como Adrian y Danila quedaban en traje de baño, tuve que reprimir un suspiro, Adrian no tenía el cuerpo de un Dhampir pero tenía lo suyo, siempre había pensado que estaba para modelo de ropa interior, y Danila, se le notaban los músculos y sus enormes brazos en los que tanto me gustaba perderme, ambos me dejaron sin aliento y no pude evitar imaginarlos a ambos en mi cama, menos mal las demás no notaron mi sonrojo ya que veían como Misha y Dimitri seguían el ejemplo. No hablamos mucho mientras todo esto ocurría, al poco rato comenzaron a tirarse nieve, correr por las partes congeladas, hacer competencias de quien aguantaba más tiempo fuera del agua y todas esas cosas tan típicas de las competencias masculinas, aunque Adrian y Christian estaban mejor en el agua. No podía dejar de sorprenderme de lo relajados que estaban todos, acostumbrados a verlos en su faceta de Guardianes, a veces uno se olvidaba de que aparte de esta profesión tan estresante que teníamos todos, existía la diversión y los buenos amigos.

\- Es raro ver a Dimitri sonreír tanto – dijo Rose con los ojos brillantes

\- De hecho es raro verlos a todos jugar como niños – dijo Lissa

\- Vamos, si quien es el mayor? Dimitri? – aventuró Izz

\- Si, dijo Rose, él tiene 24 – dijo Lissa

\- Siete años no es nada – dije inocentemente, Rose me dio una pequeña sonrisa

\- Increíble que Misha y Adrian tengan la misma edad – dijo Izz

\- Creo que Adrian es mayor unos cuantos meses – les dije

\- Pero no representa para nada su edad, parece niño de jardín de infantes – dijo Lissa

Todas nos reímos y ellos nos miraron desconcertados, le hice un ademán con la mano como que no tenía importancia.

\- Danila que edad tiene? – quiso saber Rose

\- Tiene 18, aunque creo que debe estar cerca de los 19 – dije pensando

\- Entonces Christian es el más pequeño – dijo Lissa con cariño

\- Junto con Mason – dijo Izz

\- Pero así, mirando objetivamente – dije ladeando la cabeza para tener mejor visual – la edad no importa mucho, todos están en forma

\- Debo decir que los Guardianes tienen buenos cuerpos – dijo Lissa

\- Ni que lo digas – dijimos Rose, Izz y yo al mismo tiempo

\- Me queda claro – dijo Lissa riéndose

\- Músculos – dijo Rose

\- Resistencia – dijo Izz

\- Qué tipo de resistencia? – le pregunté con voz de "ya sé a qué te refieres pillina"

\- Física… obviamente – dijo sin siquiera sonrojarse

\- Aunque tú puedes hacer la comparación en eso, no es así Sev? – me dijo Lissa

Wow, un comentario de ese tipo en la boca de Lissa me descolocó, la miré y supe que ella sabía, como supe en el momento en que Rose se dio cuenta de lo que Lissa hablaba, maldito vínculo ShadowKiss, finalmente miré a Izz y supe que también sabía algo.

\- Es tan obvio? – pregunté abrumada

\- Oh si – dijo Izz

\- Yo no me había percatado – dijo Rose mirándome con los ojos como plato

Iba a decirle que eso tenía una respuesta simple, que no se había dado cuenta por estar pendiente de Dimitri, pero que mi vida amorosa fuese un libro abierto, no quería decir que quisiese eso para todo el mundo, así que guarde silencio y sólo miré a los chicos que estaban pasando un buen rato.

\- No es extraño estar con ambos? – dijo Lissa

Nuestra conversación había pasado de las risas estridentes a los secretos susurros en cosa de segundos.

\- Es muy extraño, más aun teniendo en cuenta que medio se odian – contesté

\- Ellos no se odian – dijo Izz, le creí, después de todo ella veía auras

\- El amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa – dijo Rose

\- Tanto que ambos están pasando tiempo juntos – les dije

\- Como le haces para… ya sabes, en la intimidad – preguntó Lissa con decoro

\- Hablando abiertamente, como le haces con el sexo con ellos? – dijo Izz sin ningun tapujo

Y me fue imposible evitar que mi cara se encendiese en miles de colores, pasando del pálido fantasma al rojo tomatito maduro.

\- No he hecho nada de eso – dije a modo de respuesta

\- Sev, sabemos que no eres virgen – dijo Izz

\- No me refiero a eso, sino a que no he tenido sexo con ninguno de los dos, al menos desde que todo esto del triángulo amoroso paso – aclaré

\- No te has acostado con Danila? – dijo Rose impresionada

\- Con Danila las cosas son más, como amor puro, no sé si se entiende – las tres negaron con la cabeza – con él me siento completa solo con estar en sus brazos, con sus besos, no he buscado nada más

\- Y con Adrian? – quiso saber Izz

\- Moroi chusma! – le dije en broma – con Adrian es diferente, me mantengo distante por otras razones

No les dije cuáles eran las razones, ya que tenían que ver con el incidente de la sangre, del cual ninguna de ellas tenía conocimiento.

\- Es porque él estuvo con otras chicas cuando estuvieron separados, no es cierto? – aventuró Lissa

\- Si, por eso – mentí escondiendo las verdaderas razones

\- Bueno cuando hagas un trio nos contaras, cierto?

\- IZZ! – dijimos las tres a voz en grito

Pasamos el resto de la noche jugando con nieve y en el agua caliente, luego de mucha insistencia me metí al agua, y no fue una mala idea, aunque no acepté ir con ninguno de mis dos hombres, sino que fui con mis amigas, y reí y me relajé con ellas, sintiéndome libre y sin prejuicios, y segura de lo que estaba haciendo, lo que me tomó por sorpresa, ya que me había sentido a la deriva por demasiado tiempo.


	63. Chapter 55

Por reglamentación de los Guardianes, cuando uno poseía una marca Molnija, y estaba de servicio, debía de la marca estar a la vista. Por lo que, como teóricamente estaba de servicio en el ejercicio de cuidar a Christian, mis días de andar con el pelo suelto se habían acabado.

\- Quizás y debería cortarlo - le dije a Christian - me llega a doler la cabeza estar con un moño todo el día

\- No seas exagerada - me respondió - Rose no se ha cortado el pelo, y no creo que ni a Danila ni Adrian les gustase

Estaba a punto de agregar que lo que les gustase a ellos me traía sin cuidado, cuando recordé que me encantaba cuando me acariciaban el pelo y jugaban con los mechones que caían por mi espalda. Suspiré, Christian se rio, no me quejaría más.

\- Ahora te crees tan especial

La voz de Paloma llegó cerca nuestro, me giré con ánimo de sacarle la sonrisa que sabía que tenía en el rostro.

\- Qué quieres Paloma? - le espeté

\- La chica Dhampir especial - dijo con asco mirándome de arriba abajo - ahora se creerá más especial aún con su marca, que obviamente no se merece

\- Qué es lo que quieres decir? - dijo Christian antes de que yo pudiese decir algo

\- Ella no lucha como los demás, no es justo que tenga una marca - dijo ella

\- Puedo apoyar eso que dices - dijo Ralf a su lado

Obviamente estaban juntos, o sea, era su Guardiana, pero los dos eran igual de venenosos cuando se trataba de cosas de mi o mis amigos.

\- Es como que hicieras trampa - dijo Ralf

\- Cállate - le dije furiosa - tú no sabes cómo son las cosas

\- Yo podría adivinarlo - dijo Paloma con una sonrisa de suficiencia - eso de chupetearle la sangre y absorber su energía te ahorran hacer todo el trabajo

\- No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando - dije con los dientes apretados

\- No te mereces siquiera que te llamen Guardiana

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, olvidé todo eso de no tomar en cuenta lo que decía, de que podrían expulsarme por lo que iba a hacer, pero estaba enojada, más que eso, estaba furibunda, por lo que me lancé sobre Paloma y la tiré al piso, ella se defendió, pero luego de unos cuantos golpes quedó recostada en el suelo, yo estaba encima de ella, tenía mis rodillas presionadas en sus muslos para evitar que se moviera y mis codos en los antebrazos, presioné con fuerza, sabía que le dolía, pero ella no dejaría que mi satisfacción fuese más al quejarse de dolor.

\- No tienes idea de lo que hablas - le repetí con rabia - no podrías luchar contra un Strigoi, te mataría al primer intento

A mi alrededor el aire se calentó de pronto, moví mis ojos a Ralf, sus palmas estaban resplandecientes.

\- No haría eso si fuera tú - escuché a Christian decir de forma tranquila y amenazante - sabes muy bien que el fuego se me da mejor que a ti, no sería justo el rostizarte

Al parecer eso lo asustó porque se alejó un poco, obvio que se alejaría, era un cobarde.

\- Ni se te ocurra hacer un movimiento - le dije a Ralf al tiempo que mi sonrisa se volvía feroz y mis colmillos sobresalían

\- Esta es la prueba justa de todo lo que estoy diciendo - dijo Paloma con furia intentando soltarse - eres una maldita enferma y rara

\- Puedo ser más maldita y enferma si me sigues provocando – amenacé

\- Atrévete a morderme - me escupió

\- Me veo tentada, pero creo que tu sangre podría ser venenosa

\- Es mejor que los malditos Strigoi de los cuales te alimentas... Eres una zorra sucia

\- Cualquier cosa es mejor que tú

Los ojos de Paloma se abrieron al extremo cuando sonreí a centímetros de su cara con mis colmillos en toda su extensión.

\- Recuerda esta cara Santis - le dije - porque estará en tus pesadillas de ahora en adelante

Mi intención era sólo asustarla, darle una golpiza y un susto de muerte para que dejara de entrometer sus narices donde no la habían llamado, pero antes de poder moverme alguien me golpeó el cuerpo a un lado y caí rodando de encima de Paloma.

\- Qué es lo que te pasa Astakhov!?

Me incorporé, asegurándome de que mis colmillos volviesen a su lugar, y miré a quien me había derribado, Misha estaba en el lugar, ayudando a levantar a Paloma. La furia de que ella fuese la víctima me cegó una vez más, pero no podía moverme, sentí la magia del espíritu en mi como que fuese fuego por mis venas, quise pedir que se detuviera pero me era imposible, Izz apareció en mi rango visual.

\- Ella se lo ha buscado - dijo Christian como si nada

\- Ustedes - dijo Misha dirigiéndose a Paloma y Ralf – síganme

\- Y qué pasará con esa? - preguntó Ralf con odio obviamente hablando de mi

\- "Esa" es una persona Señor Sarcozy, yo me encargaré de ella

Sentí la voz de Dimitri a mi espalda, una vez que Misha y los demás desaparecieron en un edificio Izz cortó su magia, caí de rodillas respirando entrecortadamente.

\- Izz - dije enojada - no vuelvas... En tu vida... A hacer eso

\- Tenía que hacerlo, sino hubieses seguido con este espectáculo - dijo ella

\- Espectáculo? - dije furiosa, intenté levantarme pero no pude

\- Como es que no hiciste nada Ozera - le dijo Dimitri

\- Evite que Ralf ocupase su magia, debo darle un punto por sensatez o cobardía - dijo sin darle importancia - en cuanto a Paloma, se lo merecía

\- Sabes que esto pone en peligro todo por lo que has luchado - me dijo Dimitri

Se acercó y me agarró de un brazo para que me levantara, me solté de él de un tirón.

\- Me da igual, ha estado toda su vida con esa actitud, pero ese año lo llevó a un nivel completamente diferente - dije aún en el suelo - no la vean como si ella fuese la víctima aquí... No lo es

\- Pero tu caes en su juego - dijo Mason, estaba al lado de Izz

\- Tú también lo harías - seguí enojada

\- Debo darte una advertencia Sev - dijo Dimitri

\- Has lo que quieras - dije al fin poniéndome de pie - pero ten por seguro que si ella me busca, me va a encontrar

Miré a Christian, él asintió y comenzó a caminar, yo lo seguí al instante.

(*)

\- Cómo es eso de que querías matar a Paloma?! - dijo Rose - tengo que estar presente, no lo hagas si no estoy cerca

Sentí una punzada de alivio al ver que Rose estaba de mi parte.

\- Te llamaré la próxima vez - le dije con una sonrisa

\- No habrá una próxima vez - dijo Izz - no tienes que rebajarte a su nivel

\- Y tú no tienes que ocupar el Espíritu conmigo! - dije enojada... Otra vez - tienes una idea de lo que siento cuando lo haces? Dios... Es más factible que me mates antes de que pueda hacerle algo

Todos me miraron fijamente.

\- Es la verdad - les recordé - me quema el Espíritu, aún me siento débil

\- Había olvidado eso - dijo Izz con tono de disculpa

\- Pude notarlo - dije fríamente

\- No tuvo opción, pensamos que ibas a morderla - dijo Mason

\- Sólo quería asustarla - me defendí

Creo que al menos había logrado mi cometido, y de pasada asustar a todos los demás, Adrian no estaba por los alrededores, por un lado lo agradecí, no tenía intenciones de lidiar con sus miradas y lo que fuese que pensara, ni a Danila quería ver, sabía que me diría que esto me hacía ver inestable y todo lo demás, pero no me importaba. Y si, hoy me había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

(*)

Esa mañana abrí los ojos y me sentí extraña, supe que algo pasaba con mi cuerpo en el momento en que mi cerebro se puso a trabajar, me sentía afiebrada, diferente a cuando el Espíritu me tocaba, esto era como fiebre de verdad. Me levanté trabajosamente de la cama que tenía en el suelo en la pieza de Christian, lo vi revolverse en la cama y abrir los ojos.

\- Qué pasa Sev? - preguntó somnoliento

\- Me siento enferma - le dije extrañada

\- Enferma? - dijo perdido

No dije nada, me fui al baño, lavé mi cara, me miré en el espejo y vi mis ojos, habían perdido su color rojo, eran del normal marrón que me había tenido toda la vida. Un dolor me atravesó el estómago, tenía hambre, en realidad tenía sed, los efectos de la sangre Strigoi habían pasado y mis ojos eran la pista, estaba sedienta.

\- Sev... Estás bien? - dijo Christian al otro lado de la puerta

\- Christian... Podrías traer a Danila y Adrian? - dije intentando que mi voz sonase calmada

\- Qué pasa Sev - dijo impaciente

\- La sangre Chris... Tengo sed... Ve a buscarlos, tengo miedo de salir de aquí y hacerte algo

\- No te dejaría tocarme Sev, puedo detenerte – aseguró

\- Aun así, los necesito y prefiero que vengan aquí – dije medio suplicando

\- Sal de ese baño Sev

Le hice caso, en parte porque sabía que podía defenderse de mí, Christian se quedó a una distancia prudente.

\- Ahora vístete - me ordenó, se había puesto al mando

\- Pero Ozera...

\- No puedo salir de aquí sin ti - me recordó

\- Podemos hacer una excepción – sugerí

\- Nada de eso, es hora de que tomes el mando de esto Sev – me dijo firme – no dejes que esto te lleve a caer en ese círculo de mala suerte, tú eres la que manda en esto, tienes que ser más fuerte que la sed de sangre, sé que lo eres, y no creo que no puedas detenerte de hincarle el colmillo a quien sea que se te pase por delante

\- Christian… - me había dejado sin palabras

\- Iré a la ducha, luego buscaremos a Andreev – dijo al fin

Y no me quedó más remedio que seguir el consejo de Christian, sabía que él tenía razón, por lo que luego de que él se duchó fui a darme un rápido baño, tomé mi cabello en un moño alto, respiré profundamente.

Salimos de su habitación, me costó un poco el mantenerme firme en esta tarea de que no ser débil con las punzadas de hambre, pero quería que la confianza que Christian tenía en mí no se fuera por la borda. Así que, siguiendo su pausado andar, que me ponía los nervios de punta, llegamos al edificio de los Guardianes.

\- Necesitamos ver al Guardián Andreev - anunció Christian en la entrada

\- Se encuentra haciendo Guardia en el límite sur de la Academia

El gruñido que salió de mi garganta tuve que camuflarlo con una tos, típico, siempre que necesitaba algo de forma urgente estaba en el extremo opuesto de donde me encontraba.

\- Gracias, iremos en su búsqueda nosotros mismos - le dijo Christian

Seguí a Christian otra vez, estaba ocupando toda mi concentración en no verle el cuello o cualquier lugar con una vena lo suficientemente expuesta.

\- No me mires con cara de hambre - me dijo Christian medio divertido

\- Lo siento - me disculpé - créeme que intento no prestar atención a tus venas, pero siento tu pulso retumbar en mis orejas

\- Piensa en esto como un ejercicio de resistencia - me dijo dando un paso más lejos de mí

\- Es más una tortura - sentencié

Al fin divisamos a Danila, se encontraba junto con Celeste haciendo guardia, algo más parecido a los celos que al hambre se apoderó de mí al verla a ella tan cerca, me di una bofetada mental por ser tan inmadura.

\- Sev... Christian, que hacen aquí tan temprano? - nos dijo al vernos

Y ahora que me fijaba en el cielo, si era temprano, estaba ese color violeta en el horizonte que indicaba que había oscurecido hace poco rato.

\- No me había fijado en el cielo... Lo siento Ozera - le dije - debí haber notado que aún había sol

\- Nada de que preocuparse, además estamos en invierno, las nubes hacen que no me moleste - me sonrió para darme ánimos

Tomé una profunda inhalación y miré a Danila, no tuve que decir mucho, en realidad no dije nada, el vio mis ojos, mi rígida postura y lo compendió al instante.

\- Te importaría que me retire ahora? - le dijo a Celeste

\- Para nada, de todas formas mi turno esta por acabar - dijo ella comenzando a alejarse de nosotros

\- Cómo te encuentras? - me dijo Danila acercándose cuando Celeste estuvo lejos

\- No te acerques tanto - le pedí dando un paso atrás - tengo sed, el efecto de la sangre Strigoi ya pasó

Me miró y luego a Christian

\- Le dije que tenía que hacerle frente - explicó Christian - ella es más fuerte que esto, y sé que está muriendo de hambre... Casi literalmente, pero no dejaré que me haga daño, no me dan miedo ni sus colmillos ni su magia

Danila le dio un asentimiento de cabeza y se acercó más a mí, automáticamente di un paso atrás.

\- Deja de hacer eso – me dijo Christian exasperado - no vas a arrancarle el cuello aquí mismo

\- Ganas no me faltan – admití – además, tengo malas experiencias con esto

\- Lo sé, lo sabemos - dijo Chris - por eso vamos a cambiarlo

Dejé que Danila se acercara, paso una mano por mi mejilla, luego la puso preocupado en mi frente.

\- Estas hirviendo - dijo preocupado

\- Bueno, eso es algo con lo que desperté esta mañana - sonreí tímidamente

\- Aún es temprano para las clases, crees que podríamos dejarte en tu edificio hasta que volvamos? - le preguntó a Christian

\- Claro, iré a ver a Lissa y Rose - dijo con una sonrisa

No hubo más discusión, caminamos no muy de prisa de vuelta al dormitorio Moroi, dejamos allí a Christian y nos fuimos al cuarto de Danila.

\- Desde cuándo que tienes fiebre? - me dijo preocupado al cerrar la puerta tras él

\- Me desperté así, luego vi mis ojos y bueno, supe que todo volvía a ser como antes - dije triste

\- Ya vendrán más Strigoi - dijo seguro

\- Eso espero

Finalmente Danila me abrazó, no quise absorber su aroma por miedo a no poder controlarme.

\- Todo va a estar bien Sev - me dijo poniendo una mano en mi cuello

\- Quiero creer que será así - dije con un hilo de voz – pero siempre cuando creo que todo será normal, vuelvo al fondo del pozo

\- Ya todo pasará, lo prometo

Me besó, como no me había besado hace tiempo, con ímpetu pero con delicadeza al mismo tiempo, su mano en mi cuello me daba calor y me acercó a él tomando mi cintura con fuerza.

\- No creo que esta sea una buena idea – dije en sus labios

\- Confío en ti

Siguió besándome y no pude controlarme, el olor de su sangre me embargaba, al igual que sus besos, sus caricias y todo su ser. Caímos en la cama casi sin que me diera cuenta, Danila beso mi cuello y fue bajando lentamente por mi clavícula, lo empujé y miré, estaba sonrojado y respiraba agitadamente.

\- Lo siento si…

No quería sus disculpas, por lo que me giré para quedar en horcajadas sobre él, al tiempo que me quitaba mi ropa y quedaba solo en sujetador, mientras él quedaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

\- Me gusta lo que veo – le dije de forma sugerente

Pase mis manos por su abdomen, sus brazos, sentía su piel erizarse con cada toque, me abrazó por la cintura y hundió su cara entre mis pechos, dando muchos pequeños besos que me hicieron temblar. Su aroma y sus manos me estaban volviendo loca, bese sus labios al tiempo que nos recostábamos en la cama otra vez, pasé mis labios por su cuello y se tensó, sabía que ansiaba la mordida, siempre lo haría, a pesar de las protecciones y todo, siempre se querían las endorfinas. Estaba a punto de clavar mis colmillos en su cuello, pero me detuve, la situación era demasiado parecida al desastre con Adrian, me quedé sentada sobre él.

\- No puedo hacerlo, no quiero herirte a ti también – le dije comenzando a llorar

\- No llores – me pidió sentándose conmigo todavía encima – eres fuerte, lo recuerdas?

\- Y si no logro detenerme? – dije con miedo

\- Lo harás Sev – su tono era muy dulce

Nos miramos por unos instantes, y me regaló esa sonrisa que sabía que hacía que me derritiera en sus brazos, le di un beso en los labios y lentamente pasé a su cuello, nos recostamos una vez más, nuestros cuerpos medio vestidos encajaron a la perfección, él paso su mano por mi pelo y yo clavé mis colmillos. El suspiro de placer que salió de su boca me hizo esbozar una sonrisa, su sangre era dulce, intenta, llena de él, no sé si era por la situación, pero sabía mejor incluso de lo que recordaba, me mecí al ritmo de su corazón mientras él gemía y jugueteaba con sus dedos entre mi pelo. Me separé de él en el tiempo correcto, no hubo ansiedad, no hubo arrebatos de hambre asesina, tan sólo su sabor, él y yo conectados de una forma especial, lamí mis labios al tiempo que nuestros ojos se encontraban una vez más, me perdí en su aroma, en su sabor, en su mirada y en sus manos que me aferraban de la cintura con fuerza, le di un suave beso en los labios y me recosté en su pecho. Puede que hayamos estado a punto de tener sexo, pero esta cercanía no se comparaba con eso, estábamos conectados en un sentido especial, a pesar del hecho de que él no probaba mi sangre, yo compartía con Danila más que solo eso, compartíamos parte de nuestras almas.


	64. Chapter 56

\- Así que… qué pasó con Danila?

Adrian estaba sentado a mi lado en el almuerzo, con la sangre de Danila había logrado sobreponerme a que la de Strigoi dejase de hacer efecto, me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, de la cual yo pasaba olímpicamente por alto. Por eso y porque no quería que los demás supieran lo que pasaba, mis problemas con la sangre se limitaban a un grupo pequeño de personas.

\- Pasó lo que tenía que pasar – dijo Christian respondiendo por mi

Revolee los ojos, porque sabía que su frase tenía doble sentido, y eso haría que el temperamento de Adrian pasase de molesto a exaltado.

\- Qué quieres decir con eso Ozera? – dijo Adrian medio levantándose de la mesa

\- No pasó nada Adrian – tomé su mano y me acerqué a su oído – sólo bebí su sangre, unos pocos besos pero no he tenido sexo con él, no te pongas celoso ni nada de eso, sabes que esto de le los tres

\- Aun me cuesta acostumbrarme a compartirte de esa forma

Adrian me dio un beso bajo la oreja, y estoy segura que de forma totalmente consciente rosó sus colmillos por mi cuello, luego se levantó con cara de inocencia y siguió comiendo su almuerzo.

\- Eres un maldito – le dije dándole un golpe con más fuerza de la necesaria en el brazo

\- Y tu una despiadada – me dijo sobándose pero con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Es mi idea, o nos perdimos de algo? – dijo Lissa extrañada

\- De nada que no sea parte de Adrian Ivashkov – dije suspirando con frustración

Estaba frustrada porque sus colmillos en mi cuello me habían hecho sentir más cosas de las que necesitaba sentada en una mesa en pleno comedor, maldito Moroi, él sabía que me haría eso, era una especie de "castigo" por las cosas con Danila, pero no se iba a quedar con esa sonrisa triunfal en su rostro por mucho tiempo, él podía ser malvado, pero yo iba a ser peor, aunque iba a tener que esperar para tomar mi dulce venganza.

(*)

El ejercicio para cuidar a nuestros compañeros Moroi llegaba a su fin, lo cual venía bien para tener tiempo para mí misma un rato, y para que mentir, para poder estar a solas con Adrian y Danila mas de dos minutos.

\- Has de estar ansiosa por deshacerte de mi – dijo Christian mientras caminábamos al gimnasio

\- Aunque no lo creas Ozera, me acostumbre a tu odiosa compañía – admití

\- Lo sé, yo también… quizás y cuando te gradúes, quieras trabajar para mi, en la vida real – me dijo un poco nervioso

\- Eso sería un honor Lord Ozera – sonreí

Bueno, nunca había pensado en mí asignación una vez que saliera de la Academia, pero considerando que Izz tenía a Misha y quizás también a Mason, estar con Christian era lo mejor, le patearíamos los traseros a todos los Strigoi que se nos acercaran, una sonrisa malvada se posó en mi rostro.

\- En que maldad estás pensando? – me preguntó Christian conociéndome

\- En que le patearíamos el trasero a un montón de Strigoi – sonreí aún más

\- Eso es una buena fantasía para hacer realidad

Comentando que era lo que le podíamos hacer a unos cuantos Strigoi es que llegamos al gimnasio, nos sentamos junto con nuestros demás amigos, Christian se sentó al lado de Lissa y le dio un gran beso, al parecer ellos estaban esperando deshacerse de mi, bueno y de Rose.

\- Lissa! – le recriminó Rose con un escalofrío – piensa menos intensamente, a veces me arrastras a tus emociones y esto no es algo que quiera experimentar

\- Lo siento – dijo Lissa sonrojándose

Nos reímos de este incomodo momento y esperamos calmados a que llegasen los Guardianes, y es que era hora de que en algún lugar nos comportásemos, y creo que tenía que ver con el hecho de dejar de ser la sombra de alguno de ellos, los únicos que no estaban en sintonía con la buena noticia de que el ejercicio llegaba a su fin eran Izz y Mason.

\- Dejen de poner cara de funeral – les dije – no es como que no se fuesen a ver más

\- Pero estoy seguro de que Misha se encargará de que nos veamos poco – dijo Mason triste

\- Yo veré como manejarlo, no te preocupes – le dijo Izz abrazándolo con fuerza

\- Uggg llegan a ser empalagosos de lo dulce que son – dije con un poco de asco

\- Eso es porque no te has visto a ti misma estando con Adrian – dijo Rose

\- Es peor cuando esta con Danila – comentó Christian en un susurro – con él es aún más melosa

\- Cállense idiotas… todos nos ponemos así en algún momento – dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando al frente

\- Estamos olvidando otra cosa buena de todo esto – dijo Lissa, todos la miramos – Eddie podrá volver a estar con nosotros

Eso nos subió el ánimo un poco más, habíamos visto a Eddie solo de pasada en las últimas semanas, y los domingos, que eran nuestros días de descanso, él se iba a ver a su novia, por lo que nos dejaba sin su presencia, lo cual era absolutamente entendible, de hecho ni entre nosotros nos veíamos demasiado los domingos.

\- SILENCIO! – exclamó Stan

\- Tan adorable como siempre – le dije en voz baja a mis amigos

\- Oficialmente este ejercicio de protección llega a su fin – anunció Roberta

Una serie de murmullos emocionados nos rodeó, Stan dio una mirada de desaprobación general y el silencio reinó en el lugar otra vez.

\- Sus calificaciones se entregaran de forma individual en las próximas semanas – siguió Roberta

\- Habrá un baile el viernes para celebrar el fin de este ejercicio

La voz de Stan sonó lo más monótona y aburrida que podría haber sonado, y reflejaba su desaprobación ante tal evento, pero a pesar de ello todos explotaron en emoción. Los Guardianes quisieron volver a tomar el control de la situación, pero fue imposible, por lo que se rindieron y nos dejaron libres.

\- Queda una semana, vamos a tener que hacer compras – dijo Lissa emocionada

\- Compras, que es eso? Se come? – dijo Rose fingiendo no saber

\- No ha pasado tanto tiempo de que no vamos de compras – le dijo Lissa haciéndole cariño en el brazo

\- Casi lo he olvidado – dijo Rose fingiendo dolor

\- Eres una exagerada Hathaway – le dijo Mason

\- Astakhov! Hathaway!

Nuestros nombres gritados por Stan sonaron estridentes en el gimnasio.

\- Lo que faltaba – suspiré

\- Nos vemos luego chicos – dijo Rose a los demás

Ella me agarró del brazo y me llevó a regañadientes hasta donde se encontraba Stan.

\- Ustedes don no se relajen – nos dijo al vernos – tienen que volver al entrenamiento con sus tutores, no se olviden que están en periodo de prueba aun

Y sin más se alejó con una sonrisa siniestra.

\- Creo que él piensa que es una especie de castigo – dije observándolo irse

\- Está muy equivocado – dijo Rose con una sonrisa

\- Rose? – dije intentando ser sutil y bajando la voz – pasa algo entre Dimitri y tú?

Ella me miró con desconfianza, intenté que mi mirada reflejara que mi pregunta era sin ninguna mala intención.

\- Los he visto Rose – le dije susurrando – en el bosque, en el gimnasio, sé que pasa algo más que solo entrenamiento

\- No puede nadie saberlo – me dijo medio amenazante

\- No es necesario que me lo pidas Rose, lo sé hace tiempo, o sea, soy observadora – sonreí – no me importa, sabes muy bien que esas reglas las encuentro estúpidas, y que no puedo se hipócrita siendo que tengo una relación con Danila

\- Gracias Sev, en bueno saber que sabes, de cierta forma eres la única que lo sabe

\- De cierta forma… como lo haces? Para resistir y no tirarte a su cuello apenas lo ves?

\- Hay que tener autocontrol… mucho – me dijo con una sonrisa torcida

\- Malditas reglas

\- Malditas reglas – concordó ella

Me despedí de Rose y me fui a mi habitación, en mi hombro llevaba mi mochila con todas las cosas que había llevado donde Christian, por lo que me disponía a pasar un tiempo en paz.

\- Seeeeeeeeeeeeev!

Izz venía corriendo a mi encuentro.

\- Yo pensé que estarías con Mason – le dije al verla

\- Bueno, tenía ganas de pasar un poco de tiempo con mi mejor amiga – dijo tomándome del brazo

\- Eso es bueno – sonreí – hace días que no estamos solas, sin presiones de fiestas y esas cosas

\- Sin tus novios alrededor – dijo medio riendo

\- Puedo estar con mis "novios" luego de estar contigo

Nos fuimos a mi habitación, entrar ya era casi extraño, pero volvía definitivamente.

\- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado!

Le dije a mi cama y me tiré encima y apapachurre los almohadones.

\- No sabes lo incomodo que era dormir en el suelo!

\- Jajaja – dijo Izz sentándose a mi lado – ya basta de hablar con tu cama

\- Es que no sabes la hermosa relación que tenemos – le saqué la lengua

\- Ahora cuéntame… - Izz se acomodó más – ya ha pasado algo con Danila?

Me enderecé de forma abrupta y la miré.

\- Izz no quiero insinuaciones de ningún tipo – le dije nerviosa

\- Tranquila Sev – me dio un golpe en el brazo – te estoy molestando

Se levantó de mi cama y empezó a vagar por el lugar, moviendo cosas de aquí para allá, me acosté una vez más.

\- Sabes? – me dijo Izz – siempre pensé que odiabas a Danila

\- Quizás un poco – contesté

\- Pero ahora que lo veo bien, siempre hubo atracción entre ustedes

\- No es cierto… al menos no al principio

\- Al parecer Adrian tenía razón, siempre tuvo sentimientos por ti

\- Izz… Danila me fue gustando paulatinamente, no es como que lo haya visto y haya caído rendida a sus pies, él ha hecho muchas cosas por mi, más de las que todos saben

\- Me imagino que ha hecho muchas cosas – me dijo con una sonrisa pícara

\- No se trata de eso, es más que sexo o esas cosas

\- Como digas Sev, sabes que de cualquier forma no te creeré

Bufé en la cama, bueno era Izz, y no sabía todo lo que había implicado, más allá de la atracción física, por lo que la dejé que pensase lo que quisiera, me hacía feliz el tenerla cerca.

\- Qué es esto? – dijo de pronto

Me levanté de la cama confundida y fui a su lado, Izz tenía en la mano un trozo de tela que estaba sucio y ensangrentado, lo miré sin reconocerlo hasta que la imagen de los Strigoi que fuimos a cazar me vino a la mente.

\- Es del Strigoi que me alimenté, bueno uno de ellos – expliqué – lo traje por lo de la psicometría, ya sabes, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, se me había olvidado

\- Han pasado muchas cosas – acordó ella

Tomo el trozo de tela con nuevo cuidado y se fue a sentar al sillón.

\- Vamos a ver que nos dices pequeña – le dijo a la tela

\- Eso sonó demasiado freak – dije con un escalofrío

\- Lo sé

Me senté en el suelo frente a ella cuando la vi cerrar los ojos para concentrase, y espere.

\- Veo a una chica, que es Strigoi, están en una habitación… no hay nadie más que ellos… también hay rastros de personas, humanos, victimas, pero siguen solo ellos – fue relatando ella

\- Bueno eso calza con lo que ya sabía – le dije a Izz

Abrió los ojos, me entregó el trozo de tela.

\- No creo que nos pueda servir de mas – me dijo ella al ver mi cara

\- Entonces… es tiempo que la "pequeña" tela, se vaya a la basura – la tomé y la eché al basurero

\- Y es buena idea, no combinaba con tu habitación

\- Toda la razón…

\- Ahora… que nos vamos a poner para el baile? – me preguntó animada

(*)

Estuve toda la tarde escuchando los planes de Izz para ir de compras, aún no se decidía si íbamos a ir a algún centro comercial humano o a La Corte, a mi cualquiera de las dos opciones me parecía bien, por lo que esperaba a ver que movimientos iba a hacer mi loca amiga para obtener nuestros vestidos.

Cuando nos despedimos salí a dar una vuelta por la Academia, hace tiempo que no estaba sola, por lo que quería aprovechar mi tiempo, la nieve aun cubría el campus, el invierno se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer a pesar de que faltaban solo un par de semanas para que comenzara la primavera. Me senté en mi banca favorita, iba con un abrigo mullido, por lo que me arrebuje dentro, no se veían las estrellas, pero el aire me venía muy bien.

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí

Vi a Adrian acercarse y sentarse a mi lado, iba fumando uno de sus típicos cigarrillos de clavo, eso me hizo arrugar la nariz, él lo notó.

\- Sé que no te gustan, pero estábamos al aire libre – apagó el cigarrillo y me abrazó

\- Bueno no esperes que te bese entonces – dije con una sonrisa

\- Aun estas enojada por lo del otro día?

\- Tus colmillos en mi cuello no fueron algo sutil

\- Pero es que no ves? Aun no puedo acostumbrarme a compartir tus labios… a compartirte a ti

\- Lo sé, me lo has recordado muchas veces Adrian, pero fui sincera contigo, si no te gusta, puedes dar un paso al costado, porque no voy a pedírtelo, no quiero perderte, ni a él, así que…

\- Basta de ese discurso Sev, yo solo te hago esos comentarios porque me encanta tu cara cuando te saco de quicio – me apretó más a su lado

\- Moroi malvado – sonreí

\- Sé que te gusta que sea así

\- Un poco

Nos quedamos al aire libre, hasta que noté que Adrian empezó a temblar.

\- Es mejor que vayamos dentro, podemos ver una película o algo – ofrecí

\- Más me gustaría estar contigo a solas – me dijo él

\- Bueno, en ese caso vamos a mi habitación, recuerda que no nos pueden ver

\- Como antes, va a ser entretenido

Llegamos al dormitorio Dhampir, Adrian ocupó la compulsión con el encargado y teniendo cuidado de que ningún estudiante nos viera llegamos a mi habitación.

\- Extrañaba los tiempos en que hacía eso – dijo sacándose el abrigo que estaba lleno de nieve

\- Es mejor tenerte aquí de carne y hueso – sonreí

Adrian acortó el espacio entre ambos y me besó con ferocidad, su impulso me tomó por sorpresa, pero me dejé llevar, me encantaba esa impulsividad, era lo opuesto a Danila en ese sentido, y borré todo de mi mente, me abracé a su cuerpo.

\- Adrian – le dije mientras besaba mi cuello – tengamos los colmillos fuera de esto si?

\- Como quieras – aceptó

Nos fuimos acercando a la cama, la ropa cayó a nuestro paso.

\- Te extrañaba tanto Sev – dijo acariciando mi cuerpo

\- También te extrañaba mi Moroi voluble – dije con una sonrisa y estremeciéndome por su contacto

\- Moroi voluble? – dijo mirándome a los ojos

\- Lo digo con cariño – le tomé la cara entre mis manos – amo que seas voluble

Nos besamos y seguimos en la cama, desnudos, volviendo a tener ese contacto íntimo que habíamos dejado a un lado hace tanto tiempo.

(*)

Era temprano, demasiado temprano para los Moroi, era medio día y el sol, a pesar de ser invierno molestaba en sus ojos y piel.

\- Cómo lograste esto? – dijo Lissa a Izz con una sonrisa

\- Bueno, dije que teníamos que comprar vestidos, y que podrían haber unos cuantos Guardianes dispuestos a acompañarnos – dijo Izz con una sonrisa

\- Y como es que lograste que no nos enviaran en plan de trabajo? – preguntó Rose

\- Pues, dije que habían tenido mucho trabajo, que necesitaban un descanso – explicó ella

\- Y tuvo unos cuantos aliados – dijo Dimitri a nuestras espaldas

Dimitri había llegado donde estábamos con Izz, Lissa y Rose, junto con Danila y Misha, al parecer el número de Guardianes estaba bien para una salida de compras.

\- Y como es que los chicos no han venido? – pregunté

\- No era justo que supieran de sus vestidos – explicó Izz

\- Digamos que Adrian dio unos cuantos problemas – dijo Danila

\- Me lo imaginaba, pero finalmente lograste manejarlo no? – le dije con una sonrisa

\- Digamos que me debía una – dijo Danila misterioso

Estaba segura que esa que le debía tenía directa relación con la noche de pasión que habíamos tenido hace unos días.

\- Bueno, vamos, el sol me está molestando – dijo Izz

\- Hay que adecuarse a los horarios de los humanos, lo sabes – le dije riéndome de su molestia

\- Maldita afortunada – me dijo sacándome la lengua

Me reí, sabía que lo decía porque no saqué de los Moroi la debilidad por el sol. Se subió a la furgoneta que nos iba a transportar, Dimitri iba a maneja, Misha iba de copiloto, en la primera corrida de los asientos traseros se sentaron Lissa, Rose e Izz, y con Danila, nos sentamos en el segundo, bueno aproveche esta oportunidad para estar al lado de él, como cualquiera que tenía.

Me acomodé en el hombro de Danila y tomé su mano.

\- Estás muy cansada? – me preguntó

\- Un poco, pero es por el cambio de horario, si Izz hubiese avisado antes de este viaje, habría dormido más – dije un poco más alto para que me escuchara

\- Bueno, no es mi culpa que tus horas de sueño las ocupes en actividades lujuriosas – se defendió ella

\- Ese no es un tema para tratar aquí – la cortó Dimitri

Danila se puso un poco tenso a mi lado, apreté aún más su mano.

\- Danila…

\- No tienes que explicarme nada Sev – me dijo cambiando su pose y mirándome dulcemente – sé que eso pasará, no te preocupes, solo me molesta que lo saquen a colación a cada rato

\- Ya golpearé a Izz, no te quepa duda

\- Espero que nosotros tengamos un tiempo libre

\- Lo tendremos – sonreí

Me moría por darle un beso, me encantaba su ternura, pero no era el momento ni el lugar, por lo que me acomodé más a su lado y cerré los ojos, teníamos un poco más de una hora de camino hasta llegar a la tortura de las compras.

(*)

\- No me pondré algo de ese color!

Debe haber sido como la tercera vez que repetía eso, todos decían que por mi piel los vestidos de colores vivos me quedarían genial, bueno especialmente Lissa decía eso, lo que es yo, no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer con el negro.

\- Es una tortura esto – dije luego de una hora de estar viendo ropa

\- Creo que eres la primera mujer que veo que no le gusta hacer compras – dijo Dimitri divertido

\- Me aburre, soy más de ver algo, me gusta, lo compro, simple – dije

\- Por qué no te llevas a Sev a que se tome un jugo o algo – le sugirió Misha a Danila

\- No les molesta que los dejemos solos? – preguntó Danila

\- Llévatela antes de que nos mate con una percha – dijo Rose con una sonrisa

\- No podría matarte con una percha – dije divertida – pero podría estrangularte con un vestido

\- Estoy seguro de que sería emocionante de ver, pero en otra ocasión – me agarró del brazo – los buscaremos en un rato

Salimos de la bendita tienda al pasillo del centro comercial, Danila iba en dirección a un café que habíamos visto cuando llegamos, al ver una escalera de emergencia lo jalé del brazo y lo llevé a ese lugar, cuando traspasamos la puerta me aferré de su cuello y lo besé.

\- Wow – dijo cuando terminó el beso – debimos alejarnos de ellos antes

\- Ganas no me faltaban

Le di otro beso, Danila me llevó hasta que mi espalda chocó con la pared, ocupándolo como punto de apoyo profundizó más el beso, mis manos estaban enganchadas a su cuello y él se aferraba de mi cabello.

\- Te adoro Danila – le dije en sus labios

\- Yo te adoro a ti – me respondió de la misma forma

Nos besamos unos minutos más, aunque no tanto como quisiera, y salimos de ese escondite, pedimos unos cafés, el mío descafeinado, y nos pusimos a caminar por entre las tiendas, nos deteníamos de vez en cuando.

\- Sé que no tengo opinión en el vestido – dijo Danila de pronto – pero pienso que ese – señaló uno – te quedaría perfecto

Seguí a lo que Danila apuntaba y estuve de acuerdo con él, era un vestido de color morado oscuro que tenía escote de corazón, llevaba una sutil pedrería del mismo color en uno de los hombros donde se unía la tela de la espalda en ángulo, luego quedaba la espalda a la vista hasta la cintura, era hasta la mitad del muslo, de una tela parecida a la gaza, y en la parte de atrás capas más largas de la misma tela de forma más transparente… creo que me brillaron los ojos de solo verlo.

\- Esta… lindo – dije tratando de ocultar la emoción

\- Te quedaría precioso – dijo Danila dándome un beso en el cuello

\- Creo que te daré en el gusto – sentencié

\- Solo porque yo lo encuentro lindo? – dijo no creyendo ni un poco que no me gustara

\- Si

\- Y ese brillo en tus ojos es porque es feo el vestido

\- Grrr Danila, el vestido esta precioso… feliz?

\- Si – sonrió

\- Odio esa sonrisa – le dije sonrojándome

\- Por qué? – dijo acentuándola

\- Porque me hace derretirme por ti

Me dio un rápido beso en los labios y entramos a la tienda a por el vestido.

(*)

Viernes… el día de la fiesta, la cena se había dado más temprano porque el comedor se iba a convertir en un gran salón de baila para los alumnos de último año, sus parejas invitadas, de la misma Academia, sus profesores y Guardianes, de más está decir que había unos que otros colados de cursos más bajos, pero trataban de no llamar la atención.

Iba ataviada con mi vestido color morado que Danila había elegido, me había obligado a mí misma a usar tacones, que eran plateados, llevaba el pelo suelto planchado con una trenza a modo de cintillo en la que había ensartado algunos adornos que hacían juego con los zapatos, aún tenía puesto mi abrigo e iba entrando al comedor del brazo de Adrian.

Llegamos al final del salón donde se encontraban Lissa, Christian, Mason, Izz, Rose y Eddie.

\- Eddie! – lo saludé dándole un abrazo – pensé que te habías ido luego de tener que cuidar a Jesse

\- Es bueno verte Sev – me devolvió el abrazo – fue terrible, pero no tanto

\- Más le vale que te haya tratado bien – dijo Rose

\- Si me disculpan – dijo Eddie de pronto – viene llegando Débora

\- Y así es como lo perdemos otra vez – dijo Izz divertida

\- Él también debe de querer pasar tiempo con su novia – dijo Mason

Me saqué el abrigo y Adrian lo colocó en una silla cercana, donde estaban las pertenencias del resto de nuestros amigos.

\- No es negro – dijo Izz al verme

\- Te dije que no era negro – le recordé

\- Pero no lo creí, me gusta el color – sonrió

\- A mí me gusta tu vestido, obvio, es negro, al igual que el de ustedes – mire a Lissa y Rose – definitivamente ese vestido combina a la perfección con tus ojos Lissa, y demás está decir que ese resalta tus curvas Rose

\- Gracias – dijeron las tres

Conversamos un rato, tomamos algunas bebidas que había en una esquina del comedor, y luego fuimos a bailar, divisé a Danila que me dio una mirada sugerente, le di una sonrisa pícara en respuesta.

\- Te ves muy bien con este vestido – me dijo Adrian

\- Gracias… fue una propuesta de Danila – le dije con una sonrisa

\- Me sorprende que tenga buen gusto

No me dijo nada más, no había celos, solo apreciación por lo que había elegido, a veces en verdad no lo entendía ni un poco.

Por entre la música se empezó a escuchar un zumbido, que se hizo más y más fuerte al pasar los segundos, me restregué una oreja pensando que era solo yo quien lo escuchaba.

\- También lo escucho – me dijo Adrian

\- Que sucederá? – dijo Lissa que estaba bailando cerca

La música cesó y una alarma, parecida a la de incendios, se hizo escuchar, miré a los Guardianes que sacaron sus estacas y se hacían señas entre ellos.

\- STRIGOIS!

El grito provenía de una chica Moroi que estaba cerca de la ventana, y a todos se nos heló la sangre.


	65. Chapter 57

Teniendo en cuenta que veníamos saliendo de un ejercicio de lucha y de estar atentos, cualquiera pensaría que se ocuparía la cabeza antes de reaccionar, pero no fue así, ante en grito perforador de tímpanos de la Moroi el caos reinó en el comedor.

\- Son idiotas... Los van a matar a todos! - dije frustrada

Rose había llegado a nuestro lado, al parecer impulsada por el vínculo con Lissa y por protegerla, veía que sus ojos observaban el entorno y sabía que estaba buscando a Dimitri, yo por mi parte buscaba a Danila.

\- No podemos quedarnos aquí - dijo Rose - hay demasiadas entradas como para protegerlas

\- Cuál es el edificio seguro más cercano? - pregunté haciendo memoria

\- La sala de alimentación? - dijo Mason dudoso

\- El dormitorio Moroi - dijo Rose

\- Perfecto, tenemos que llegar allá

Me giré y agarré a quien sea que estaba corriendo por mi lado, era un chico Moroi.

\- Quédate con nosotros, los dejaremos en un lugar seguro

Vi que mis amigos seguían mi ejemplo, al rato logramos que un puñado de Moroi y Dhampir se quedarán a nuestro lado.

\- Ahora, los Moroi quédense en el centro, Dhampirs rodéenlos - mande esperando que me hicieran caso, nadie se movió

\- Si esperan salir vivos de aquí háganle caso - mando Rose con furia

Ante el grito de ella todos se movieron.

\- Como nos van a defender sin armas? - dijo una Moroi histérica

\- Silencio... - dijo Izz - no las necesitamos

Nos preparamos para la batalla, era complicado hacer todo en tacones, pero no quedaba de otra.

\- No se muevan de mi lado - les dije a Izz y Adrian

\- Te ayudaremos - dijo Izz resuelta

\- Estamos contigo - aseguró Adrian

Miré a Rose, ella se llevó a Lissa con ella al final del grupo, la siguió Mason y con ellos Christian, casi podía ver las llamas en su rostro.

\- Vamos! - dije segura

Caminamos hasta la puerta, fuera se notaban personas corriendo y el resplandor de las estacas. Tras de mí sentía el nerviosismo. Cruzamos las puertas, vi que alguien se acercaba por la periferia, me puse en posición de ataque, pero era Danila.

\- Están bien - dijo aliviado

\- Los llevaremos al edificio Moroi – expliqué

\- Los acompañaré… - dijo dudoso mirando a su espalda

\- Ve... - interrumpí - estaremos bien – aseguré, miré alrededor - los guardianes te necesitan más que nosotros

Lo vi dudar unos segundos, intercambio una mirada con Adrian, se asintieron mutuamente, luego de su cinturón sacó dos estacas.

\- Tengo más - dijo al ver mi cara cuando me entregó una - las necesitan más ustedes - le pasó la otra a Rose

Sabía que le costaba dejarme, pero se alejó, apretando la estaca me sentí más segura, Adrian puso su mano en mi brazo y emprendimos el camino al edificio. Un grito a mi espalda me alertó, vi una gran llama y luego a Rose en un borrón enterrar su estaca.

\- Despejado - dijo al ver al Strigoi muerto

\- Hay que movernos más rápido – apremié

Nos quedaban unos pocos metros para llegar y un par de Strigoi nos cortaron el paso.

\- Rose… llévalos al edificio - le grité

No esperé una respuesta, me lancé contra los Strigoi, vi que Izz estaba a mi lado, sentí un cosquilleo al sentir su magia, vi como uno de los Strigoi se quedaba paralizado, fui a por el otro, le di unos cuantos golpes, pero se movía rápido y el vestido no ayudaba, con mis dedos logré rozar su muñeca y activé mi magia, el contacto lo descolocó y pude aferrarme a él, sin importar lo que pasará a mi alrededor le clavé los colmillos en el cuello, un grito ahogado vino de mi espalda pero no hice caso, la sangre me embriagaba y estaba sedienta, dejé de absorber su energía, sólo me centré en la sangre, cuando su corazón estaba debilitado lo solté y le clavé la estaca. La sangre del Strigoi me corría por la barbilla y el cuello pero no me importó, me sentía exultante. Rose había llegado con Izz y había acabado con el otro Strigoi.

\- Están todos a salvo, hay unos cuantos Guardianes custodiando la entrada y todos los Dhampir hacen guardia dentro - me dijo Rose

Miré a mi alrededor, Mason estaba al lado de Izz junto con Rose, Christian también estaba allí.

\- Logramos que Adrian se quedase junto con Lissa - explicó Mason

\- Él quería venir, pero le dije que no podrías luchar preocupado por él - continuó Christian

\- Bien entonces, vamos a ayudar a los demás - dije resuelta, le lancé la estaca a Mason

\- Pero te quedas sin estaca - dijo él confundido

\- Voy a ocupar otras armas - sonreí, me saqué los zapatos, los tiré lejos y sentí como mis colmillos rozaban mis labios

Nos miramos unos a otros y corrimos donde se veía más lucha, habíamos acabados ya con tres Strigoi, pero quedaban muchos en el campus, o eso parecía en los borrones que eran los Guardianes.

\- Lo mejor será alejar a los Strigoi de los dormitorios - dijo Rose

\- Bien pensado - dije - vamos a por ellos

Con Rose encabezábamos la marcha, justo a nuestras espaldas estaban Izz y Christian, y más atrás Mason cuidando la espalda de nuestros Moroi.

Divisamos a Danila y Dimitri que estaban luchando contra cuatro Strigoi, ellos estaban en el centro, estaban rodeados, un poco más allá Misha estaba enfrascado con uno que le doblaba en tamaño, Roberta peleaba con un Strigoi el cual casi vencía, ellos eran los que estaban más cerca, nos miramos entre todos, no había necesidad de decirnos nada.

Vi como Izz corría donde Misha mientras activaba su magia, el Strigoi se detuvo, pero la vista le fue bloqueada por lo que se movió confundido, Misha aprovecho el momento para atacarlo, antes de que notara a Izz, le vi el pánico en los ojos a su Guardián, pero ella irradiaba ferocidad, nadie le se iba a acercar, Mason había corrido junto a Roberta y la estaba ayudando a vencer al Strigoi. Corrí junto con Rose y Christian donde estaban Dimitri y Danila, Rose se posicionó al lado de su mentor mientras Christian lanzaba bolas de fuego para hacerlos retroceder y distraerlos, justo en ese momento un Strigoi golpeó a Danila y lo hizo caer, alejándolo un poco del círculo de la lucha, una furia animal se apodero de mí y un gruñido nació desde el fondo de mi garganta.

\- No te atrevas a dar un paso más - le grité al Strigoi con furia

El Strigoi se volteo, sus ojos brillaron más intensamente, me miró de arriba abajo intentando determinar si yo era un aliado o un enemigo, mis ojos rojos lo habían confundido, Danila se movía esporádicamente en su puesto, lo que me relajó un poco, estaba vivo, y no iba a dejar que ese Strigoi se le acercara.

\- Tú debes ser esa Dhampir de la que Matthew tanto habla - dijo el Strigoi con veneno - y estas desarmada, que se siente estar indefensa?

\- Otra vez sale el nombre de ese tal Matthew – dije cansada - Estas muy equivocado si piensas que estoy indefensa

\- Tendré mucha recompensa si te llevo con él, tal vez y hasta te dé una probadita - dijo lamiéndose los labios

\- Ven y atrápame! - le incité

El Strigoi se lanzó contra mí, pero estaba preparada y la sangre que había bebido me había hecho más fuerte y segura, esquivé todos y cada uno de sus golpes, le di uno cuantos en respuesta, se estaba cabreando, podía verlo en cada uno de sus rasgos.

\- Sabes? - le dije tranquilamente cuando le di una patada mandándolo a un lugar más alejado de Danila - creo que seré yo quien te dé una probada

Le asesté un puño en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse por la mitad, tiré su cabeza por el pelo hacia atrás, las yemas de mis dedos tocaron su piel, drené su energía y disfruté con su cara de pánico.

\- Eres como una muñeca vengadora con esas ropas - dijo con odio

\- Tomaré eso como un cumplido, y como ves - le dije sacando a relucir mis colmillos - no estoy desarmada

Lo estampé contra un árbol cercano y clavé mis dientes en su cuello, me alimenté a rebosar, seguí tomando sangre hasta que pensé que iba a explotar, quería tener la mayor cantidad de reserva de esta en mi cuerpo, para pasar semanas sin necesitarla, que más daban los ojos rojos? ya hasta me había acostumbrado a ellos. Se fue debilitando y caí junto con él, sentí a alguien en mi espalda, era Danila que había logrado incorporarse, tenía un feo golpe en el pómulo y una cortada, me miraba radiante y me pasó su estaca.

\- Debes matarlo - me dijo con orgullo

No dudé, tomé la estaca de su mano y se la atravesé en el corazón, pasó por sus costillas como que fuese mantequilla. Aproveché el momento para sacar algo de su ropa, rebusqué en sus bolsillos hasta que encontré un encendedor tipo zipo, lo apreté con fuerza en mi mano, este Strigoi debía ser más útil, había hablado de Matthew. Dejé mis cavilaciones para otro momento, me levanté y miré a Danila.

\- Estas bien? - le pregunté preocupada

Acortó la distancia que nos separaba y me abrazó, suspiró aliviado en mi cuello.

\- Danila, te llenarás de sangre - le dije recordando que estaba empapada en ella

\- No me importa, solo me importa que estés bien

\- Me preocupas tu - lo alejé un poco para poder ver su cara - maldito Strigoi! si te hubiese hecho daño yo no sabría que hacer

\- Pero llegaste a tiempo

Me besó, y le importó bien poco que alguien estuviese mirando, me dejé llevar por unos momentos y me separé de él. Pasé mis dedos por el corte que tenía en el pómulo y saboree su sangre.

\- Sólo quería tu dulce sabor en mi boca, ya no estoy hambrienta - dije con una sonrisa

\- Guarda tus colmillos Sev - me sonrió también

\- Vamos debemos ayudar a los demás

Cuando llegamos al centro del Campus no había más Strigoi, la mayoría de los Guardianes estaba en ese lugar, los otros estaban revisando el perímetro y las salas, reforzando barreras. Roberta fue la primera en vernos, su cara palideció al notar que tenía el cuello y pecho lleno de sangre.

\- Astakhov - dijo con un hilo de voz

Nos miraron los demás, Izz casi se cae de la impresión, Rose, Christian y Mason me miraban con los ojos como plato, Dimitri me dio un asentimiento de cabeza, él sabía que no estaba herida, los demás Guardianes me miraban con desconfianza.

\- Creo que fui muy glotona para comer - le susurré a Danila

\- No está herida! - dijo él en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran

\- Pero está llena de sangre - exclamó Celeste

\- No es mi sangre, es sangre de Strigoi - aclaré

Los que no se habían acostumbrado aún a mi peculiar dieta contuvieron el aliento, rodee los ojos, hice caso omiso de sus miradas y fui donde estaban mis amigos.

\- Dejemos los abrazos para después - dijo Izz con una sonrisa torcida, en los hombros llevaba una chaqueta que supuse era de Misha

\- Estas bien? - dije preocupada

\- Sólo se ha agotado al ocupar el Espíritu, estará como nueva una vez se alimente y descanse - dijo Mason dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- Y tú Ozera, cómo estas? - quise saber

\- Que importa el cansancio - dijo emocionado - fue genial ocupar mi magia de esa manera

\- Estuviste bien - le dijo Rose sin querer admitirlo

\- Solo bien? - Christian levantó una ceja

\- Es lo mejor que vas a conseguir de mi Ozera

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, ahora estaba aliviada y la adrenalina estaba bajando, fui consciente de que estaba con un vestido de fiesta y descalza en medio del Campus cubierto de nieve.

\- USTEDES!

La voz furiosa de Stan llegó a nuestros oídos.

\- Habrá algún día, Guardián Alto - dije parándome derecha y cruzándome de brazos - en que nos pueda hablar sin gritarnos?

\- ESO PASARÁ EL DIA QUE DEJEN DE HACER ESTUPIDECES! - se puso a escasos centímetros de mí, no me inmuté - cómo se les ocurre salir a luchar y con Morois?!

\- Bueno en nuestra estupidez - dije parándome más derecha - sacamos a todos los que estaban en el comedor y los llevamos a un edificio seguro

\- Podrían haber resultado heridos - dijo con furia

\- Pues estoy segura de que no le importa que a alguno de nosotros Dhampirs nos pasara algo, en especial a mí - lo miré furiosa, mis colmillos dolían en mi boca

\- Basta de esto!

Roberta llegó a nuestro lado y separó a Stan de mí, ganas no me faltaban de darle un golpe, mi cuerpo hormigueaba, en especial mi muñeca, la rasqué frustrada.

\- Fue un poco insensato lo que hicieron - dijo Roberta - pero ha sido exitoso

\- Pero han sacado a Morois con ellos - dijo Stan

\- Vinimos por iniciativa propia - dijo Christian colocándose a mi lado

\- Eso los hace ser más estúpidos - Stan estaba fuera de sí

\- Hemos ayudado bastante, puedo demostrarlo si tiene alguna duda

Christian hizo brillar una llama en su mano, me rasqué la muñeca una vez más, la escena era surrealista, podía casi ver como a Stan le salía humo de la nariz, como a un toro furioso.

\- Tranquilos todos - dijo Dimitri - nos han ayudado y tan solo hay unos pocos heridos

\- El comedor era un blanco fácil - le dijo Roberta a Stan - hicieron bien en salir y venir a ayudarnos después

Roberta tomó a Stan del brazo y habló con él apartado del resto, lo miré resentida, su odio me molestaba, rasqué mi muñeca otra vez.

Danila se acercó y me miró, notó que estaba sin zapatos en la nieve, mi cuerpo temblaba tanto por el frío como por la rabia. La muñeca que me estaba molestando la miré y vi que estaba roja, era en la que llevaba la pulsera que Danila me había regalado, la toqué y mis dedos se quemaron.

\- Ay! - me quejé, mi muñeca ardía

\- Tienes frío?

Danila se sacó su chaqueta y me la puso en los hombros.

\- La pulsera me está quemando - dije apretando los dientes

Estiré mi brazo a Danila y él lo miro impactado, sacó la pulsera que me había regalado, dejó una marca roja llena de ampollas donde había rozado mi piel.

\- Ouch! Eso debe doler - dijo Danila tomando mi mano con cariño

\- Ahora sólo me pica, pero se ve feo - dije mordiéndome el labio

\- Se ve muy mal - dijo Christian

\- Será porque está encantada? - sugirió Izz en un susurro llegando a nuestro lado

Acerqué mis dedos temblorosos a la pulsera que Danila tenía en las manos, la toque y me quemé, otra vez.

\- Si, debe ser por eso - suspiré frustrada - amo esa pulsera, pero el Espíritu me odia cuando tengo sangre de Strigoi en mi sistema

\- Ya te daré otra sin encanto - dijo Danila apretando mi mano

Nos quedamos en silencio, aproveché de ver a nuestro alrededor, estaban trayendo los cuerpos de los Strigoi que habían muerto, había 15 vampiros malvados en el lugar.

\- Alguno de ellos escapó? - preguntó Rose

\- No que hayamos visto - respondió Celeste

\- Se llevaron a alguien? - preguntó Izz nerviosa

\- No, no alcanzaron - dijo Roberta mirando una lista

\- Hay muertos de nuestro lado? – pregunté con recelo, esa era la pregunta que nadie quería hacer

\- No, tan sólo algunos heridos leves, tuvimos suerte - dijo Roberta

\- Será mejor que llevemos a estos jóvenes a sus dormitorios - dijo Dimitri refiriéndose a nosotros

\- Es lo mejor, encárguense de que estén en sus dormitorios, y que pasen por la enfermería de ser necesario - aceptó Roberta

Danila me arrastró con él, éramos seguidos de cerca por Misha, Izz, Mason, Christian, Rose y Dimitri.

\- Estoy bien Misha - le decía Izz - tan sólo tengo que dormir, no necesito ir a la enfermería

\- Pero deberías ir a ver a los alimentadores - le dijo Misha

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso - concordó Mason

\- Tú deberías ir a la enfermería Ashford - le dijo Misha

\- Un golpe en la cara no es nada, estaré bien

Iba en silencio mirando a mis amigos, los pies me ardían por la nieve, quemaba tanto como el fuego.

\- También deberías ir a ver a los alimentadores - le dijo Rose a Christian - ocupaste mucho tu magia

\- Estoy bien - dijo Christian con una sonrisa macabra, me causó gracia - sólo estoy emocionado

\- Estuviste bien hoy - le dijo Dimitri

Sonreí, sabía que Christian se sentía lleno de jubilo al haber podido luchar, aunque estaba más que segura que la adrenalina estaba haciendo de las suyas y por eso el cansancio no se hacía notar.

\- Debías ir a ver a Lissa y luego a los alimentadores Ozera - le dije con una sonrisa - lo vas a necesitar

\- Te haré caso Guardiana - me sonrió

Recordé que él me iba a pedir para ser su Guardián oficial cuando nos graduásemos, íbamos a ser un buen equipo.

\- Tengo que llevarte con Adrian antes de que le dé un ataque - me dijo Danila

\- Tú si deberías ir a la enfermería - le dije seria - el golpe que te dio ese Strigoi, pensé que te había muerto – tragué con dificultad

\- Tan sólo me dejó sin aire, me aturdió un poco - admitió - pero estoy bien

\- Encontremos pronto a Adrian, tengo que pedirle un favor

Apuramos el paso hasta el edificio Moroi, Izz, Mason y Misha se fueron a ver a los alimentadores.

\- Lissa está histérica - dijo Rose sobándose las sienes - le va a dar un ataque o algo si sigue así

Llegamos al edificio, mis pies agradecieron el pisar suelo que no estuviese helado, me dolían como los mil demonios las plantas de los pies, di dos pasos y me tambalee, mis pies no podían más.

\- Qué les parece si le dicen a Adrian que venga aquí? - les dije a Christian, Dimitri y Rose - yo me sentaré a esperarlo en este lugar

\- Estas bien? - preguntó Dimitri preocupado

\- No es buena idea andar descalza en la nieve - les dije sentándome en un escalón

Todos miraron mis pies, estaban rojos, muy muy rojos en la planta y mis dedos morados.

\- Necesitas meter los pies en agua caliente, si es que quieres conservar tus dedos - dijo Dimitri frunciendo el ceño

\- Díganle a Adrian que iremos a su habitación y que se apresure

Danila me cargó, pasé mis brazos por su cuello y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, sentí como temblaba, debía de estar herido pero no quería decirlo.

\- Puedo caminar unos pasos más - dije cuando terminó el primer tramo de escaleras - sé que estás herido

\- Estoy bien, queda sólo un piso más

\- O me bajas o te drenaré - amenacé

Mi mirada fue segura, a regañadientes Danila me dejó en el suelo, apoyé los dedos y se me doblaron las piernas, estaban más heladas de lo que pensaba porque no las sentía.

\- Por St Vlad! - dije enfurruñada afirmándome en Danila - me siento como la maldita sirenita

\- La sirenita? - dijo Danila con una sonrisa

\- La macabra historia de la sirenita – expliqué – donde ella sentía que le clavaban puñales en los pies cuando estaba de pie

Algo iba a decir Danila, pero apareció Adrian corriendo por las escaleras, palideció al verme.

\- No es mi sangre - me apresuré a decir - ven aquí

Llegó a mi lado y me aferré a sus brazos.

\- No puedo caminar – le dije sin más

\- Por qué no puedes caminar? – quiso saber agarrándome más fuerte de la cintura

\- Porque tengo los pies congelados

Adrian bajó la mirada a mis pies.

\- SEV! – dijo espantado

\- Tómala en brazos y llevémosla a tu habitación – le dijo Danila

\- Él no puede llevarme – dije antes de que Adrian recriminara algo – está herido, aunque no quiera aceptarlo

Adrian me tomó entre sus brazos, me dio un suave beso en los labios y seguimos subiendo las escaleras hasta el otro piso, allí abrió la puerta y entramos a su habitación.

\- Vamos, tenemos que poner tus pies en agua ahora – dijo Danila apresurado

\- Nada de eso, antes tenemos que ver cómo estas – dije cruzándome de brazos sentada en la cama donde Adrian me había dejado

\- Mis lesiones no son de cuidado – dijo quitándole importancia

\- Claro que lo son, vamos quítate la polera – mandé

\- Wow, pretendes que se desnude aquí? – dijo Adrian molesto

\- Déjate de ser infantil, un Strigoi lo golpeo, apuesto a que su pecho esta todo magullado, quizás y hasta tenga una costilla rota, ni que decir del corte de su rostro, hasta podría tener una contusión cerebral…

\- Creo que estas exagerando Sev – me dijo Danila

Miré a Adrian, él estaba mirando a Danila, se acercó y lo agarró del brazo, sentí su magia, me provocaba una sensación no agradable, la sangre Strigoi en mi sistema definitivamente odiaba el Espíritu, muestra de ello era la quemadura que tenía en la muñeca. Vi como Danila abría bien grande los ojos, su semblante se relajó, vi que el dolor había pasado, ahora podía respirar en paz.

\- Necesito un trago – dijo Adrian al terminar

\- Nada de eso querido, ven aquí – le dije

Adrian se acercó, lo miré a los ojos y le di un dulce beso y le entregué un poco de energía.

\- Gracias – sonreí

\- Por ti haría cualquier cosa – dijo tomando mi mano y besándola – incluso salvarlo a él

\- Siempre el comentario insidioso… puedes ser amable? Por una vez? – pedí

\- Gracias Adrian – dijo Danila seguro – ahora – se acercó a mí y me tomó en brazos – es hora de tratar tus pies

\- Ahora estoy de acuerdo con eso

Me llevaron al baño, me senté en la orilla de la tina con los pies hacia adentro y me apoyé en la pared, Adrian buscaba algo en la habitación mientras Danila abría el agua, cerré los ojos y apreté los labios con fuerza para no gritar cuando el agua tocó mis pies, estaban muy sensibles, luego me fui relajando a medida que el agua hacía efecto, cuando se juntó una buena cantidad me quedé ahí, con los pies sumergidos en la tibieza.

\- Se puede saber qué hacías descalza? – preguntó Adrian al llegar a mi lado, con una toalla mojada comenzó a limpiar mi cara, cuello y pecho – sabes que fuera hay nieve cierto?

\- Sabes que habían Strigoi cierto? – le dije con una sonrisa torcida

\- Ocupaste un zapato como arma? – preguntó Danila entretenido

\- Ja ja no es gracioso – reí sin ganas – no puedo correr con tacones si? Era o ir descalza o quebrarme un pie

\- Anotado, de ahora en más solo zapatillas para ti – dijo Adrian seguro

\- Concuerdo perfectamente – dijo Danila

\- Allí hay toallas para ti Andreev – dijo Adrian indicando un lugar – deberías limpiar tu cara, ya no tiene cortes pero la sangre se ve horrible

\- Gracias – dijo Danila – pero primero veamos a Sev

\- Maldición! – apreté los dientes – estoy bien, no me golpearon ni nada, de no ser por mis pies y la quemadura de la pulsera estaría perfecta, además ambos saben que con la sangre de Strigoi me curo más rápido

\- Okay okay – dijo Danila levantando las manos

\- Veo que te gusta tener el control, Dhampir traviesa – dijo Adrian con una sonrisa

\- En algunos caso – sonreí

\- Bueno, pero vamos a cambiarte ese vestido, esta hermoso – dijo Adrian – pero creo que lleno de sangre no sirve de mucho

\- No tengo ropa aquí – le recordé

\- Pero puedes ponerte una de mis camisetas

Adrian me mostró una camiseta que llevaba colgada al hombro, admití que deseaba sacarme ese vestido ensangrentado.

\- Okey, pero van a tener que ayudarme – les dije con una sonrisa pícara

\- Claro – dijeron ambos a la vez y se miraron con odio

\- Son un amor, ambos – dije lanzándole un beso a cada uno

\- Bueno Danila no te ha visto en ropa interior – dijo Adrian

\- Eso es lo que tú crees – le dijo Danila

\- No quiero peleas, ambos pueden ayudar – dije intentando tener seriedad pero no se me borraba la sonrisa del rostro

\- Estas disfrutando esto, no es cierto? – dijo Danila levantando una ceja

\- Mucho – admití – puedes guardarme esto? – le pase el zipo – se lo quité al Strigoi, quiero que lo vea Izz

\- Está bien – dijo Danila metiéndolo al bolsillo de su pantalón

Danila me sentó en sus piernas mientras desabrochaba el vestido de mi espalda, el brasier que tenía puesto era de una sola tira delgada transparente en la espalda, por lo que pareciera que no llevaba nada, pero esa era una ilusión. Adrian levantó el vestido desde mi cintura y lo pasó por mi cabeza, quedé sólo en ropa interior.

\- Queda un poco de sangre en tu cuello – dijo Adrian tomando una toalla

\- No es malo que te quedes así frente a nosotros – dijo Danila

\- En esto estoy de acuerdo contigo Andreev

No pude evitar ponerme colorada, Danila tenía sus manos en mi cintura y me hacía cariño con los pulgares, mientras que Adrian pasaba la toalla con suma delicadeza por mi pecho, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y estremecerme, Danila comenzó a darme besos en la espalda y Adrian se acercó a mi cuello.

Está bien, me había imaginado algo así, pero no creí que fuese a suceder.

La temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentó exponencialmente, tiré mi cuello hacia atrás y tuve a Danila de un lado y Adrian del otro, la mano de Danila bajaba por mis muslos y la de Adrian pasaban por mis pechos, mi respiración estaba agitada al extremo, pasé cada una de mis manos por el cabello de ellos, nos íbamos a caer de donde estábamos si seguíamos así, pero no me importaba nada, estaba extasiada con los dos. Necesitaba sus besos, sus abrazos, su cariño, mi piel estaba erizada con su contacto, giré la cabeza a un lado y la boca de Adrian llenó la mía por completo, su lengua jugó con la mía, bajó por mi barbilla hasta el cuello y con su mano giró mi cara al otro lado, esta vez Danila me besó intensamente, no pude evitar gemir, me estaban excitando demasiado.

\- Vamos a la cama – les dije cuando mi boca estuvo libre

No tuve que repetirlo, Adrian que estaba arrodillado se levantó y tomó mi mano mientras Danila me llevaba en sus brazos, me depositó en la cama y se colocaron uno a cada lado mío. Me hubiese gustado tener más que un par de brazos, me giré y arrodillé pasando mis manos por sus cuerpos.

\- Fuera poleras – exigí

Me hicieron caso, estaban desnudos para arriba. Pasé mis manos otra vez por sus torsos, eran diferentes pero tan perfectos para mí, me acerqué a Danila, quien se había sentado en medio de la cama, y le di un beso en el pecho, Adrian se incorporó y se puso a mi espalda, y me besaba la nuca mientras Danila me acariciaba el pelo, le di un beso en los labios, él tomó mi cara entre sus manos mientras Adrian me abrazaba por la espalda y masajeaba mis pechos. Estaba en el cielo, los adoraba a los dos, y ellos habían dejado sus celos de lado y estábamos compartiendo esta intimidad. Poco a poco fui girando y Danila quedó a mi espalda, Adrian me besó con pasión mientras Danila besaba mis hombros y bajaba sus manos desde mi pecho, pasando por mi ombligo y llegando al borde de mis pantaletas, temblé, él introdujo la mano en mi pantaleta y jugueteo con sus dedos en mi parte más sensible, jadee, por otra parte Adrian me soltó el brasier y empezó a besar mis pechos y jugar con su lengua en mis pezones… estos hombres me estaban volviendo loca, giré un poco la cabeza y Danila me besó y mordió mi labio. De mi boca salían gemidos entrecortados, me estaban haciendo llegar a las estrellas, Adrian rozó sus colmillos en mi cuello, lo suficiente para estremecerme aún más, pero no me mordió, los dedos de Danila se introdujeron en mí y temblé, Adrian me besó y pellizcó mi pezón, el olor de la sangre de ambos me embriago, su temperatura corporal competía con la mía, y en un momento llegué al climax y suspiré de placer. Quedé rendida en los brazos de Danila con mi cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Adrian, me recostaron con cuidado en la cama.

\- Los amo! – dije en un suspiro con los ojos cerrados – Danila, Adrian… los amo, amo a mi Moroi voluble y a mi Dhampir comprensivo

\- El tener un orgasmo le afecto el cerebro – dijo Adrian cerca de mi oreja

\- Siempre ha sido así, no es el efecto de nada – dijo Danila tomando mi mano

\- Vengan, quédense conmigo – les pedí

\- Debería ir a ver lo del ataque – dijo Danila inseguro

\- Nadie murió, nadie salió herido de gravedad, estamos vivos, y te quiero aquí – le dije sin derecho a replica

\- Pero primero ponte algo, sino nos desconcentras – dijo Adrian divertido

Me senté y los miré, me sonrojé al instante, Adrian me pasó su camiseta y me la puse.

\- Ahora vez que los vea, a cualquiera de los dos, me sonrojaré – admití

\- Como están tus pies? – quiso saber Danila

\- A la mierda mis pies, me siento genial – dije con una sonrisa

\- Tu cara nos lo dice – dijo Adrian

Les hice señas para que se acostaran a mi lado, puse mi cabeza en el pecho de Danila y Adrian me abrazó por la espalda.

Puede que sea egoísta, pero a pesar del ataque y de todo lo malo que había pasado, esa había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, una noche de sexo sin sexo pero placentera en todo sentido, tenía a los dos hombres que adoraba a mi lado, sanos y salvos, y no sentía sed, estaba disfrutando de este hermoso momento.


	66. Chapter 58

Mi mente poco a poco comenzó a despertar, sentí el corazón de Danila en mi oído, abrí los ojos, no se había movido de mi lado, tenía su mano en mi pelo, el brazo de Adrian pasaba por mi cintura, sus piernas estaban enredadas con las mías y su cabeza estaba apoyada en una almohada. Ambos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, sonreí al sentirlos a mi lado, al tiempo que mi cuerpo se calentaba con el recuerdo de lo que había pasado unas horas antes. La luz del sol de media tarde se filtraba por la ventana.

\- Hola! – me dijo Danila

No me había percatado que se había despertado y me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

\- No quise despertarte – le dije un poco apenada

\- Está bien, ha sido lo mejor el despertar a tu lado – sonrió

\- Amo tu sonrisa

Me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

\- Creo que debería irme, han de estar preguntando donde estoy – me dijo con pocas ganas

\- No quiero que te vayas – hice un puchero

\- Me quedaría contigo por siempre amor – me dijo logrando que me sonrojara – pero el deber llama, ya podremos estar juntos

\- Quiero estar contigo… - lo acerqué a mí – solo contigo – susurré

Esta vez Danila se sonrojó, me dio un beso intenso, pasé mis manos por su pecho.

\- Quédate aquí – se separó un poco de mi – es bueno que descanses, le pediré a Izz que te traiga algo de ropa cuando se ponga el sol

\- Gracias – le dije

\- Como están tus pies?

Solté mis piernas del enredo que eran con las de Adrian, él se revolvió en sueño y se giró, por lo que me vi liberada de su abrazo, me senté en la cama y recogí mis piernas, toqué mis pies, no me dolían, mis dedos estaban de su color normal.

\- Creo que no perdí ninguno – sonreí

\- Ahora, recuerda ocupar zapatos – medio rio, se levantó de la cama y recogió su polera y se la puso junto con la chaqueta

\- Y si voy contigo? – pregunté

\- No puedes ir así – me miró de arriba abajo – llamas demasiado la atención

Me fijé que andaba solo en pantaletas y la camiseta de Adrian.

\- Quizás y tengas razón

Me levanté de la cama y me lancé a sus brazos.

\- Veo que estas más cariñosa – dijo dándome un beso en el cuello

\- Te quiero tanto – dije dándole besos en la cara

\- Debo irme, no me hagas esto más difícil – pidió medio gruñendo

\- Ve… nos veremos más tarde

Danila me dio un beso en la mano y salió de la habitación. En la cama Adrian dormía sin enterarse de nada, saqué la manta de la cama, me acosté a su lado y nos arropé a ambos.

\- Adrian – susurré

Él se revolvió en sus sueños y quedó acostado de espalda. Me senté en horcajadas arriba de él, pasé mis manos por su pecho, le di suaves besos, él sonrió dormido pero seguía durmiendo.

\- Adrian – canturrie

Lo miré un poco frustrada de que no despertara, le di un beso en los labios… nada, le toqué la cara con un dedo y solté un poquito de energía, Adrian abrió los ojos confundido.

\- Ya era hora de que despertaras… pequeño – dije con una sonrisa

\- Esto es un buen despertar – dijo pasando su manos por mi cintura por debajo de la camiseta

\- Me ha costado mucho despertarte – dije frunciendo el ceño

\- Lo siento, sabes como soy al dormir – se disculpó – y Danila? – dijo mirando por la habitación

\- Tuvo que irse, el deber llamaba

\- Entonces… estamos solos? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara

No le contesté, sólo me recosté sobre él y lo besé.

(*)

Izz llegó unas horas luego de que se pusiera el sol, yo estaba sentada en la cama envuelta en una manta mientras Adrian revisaba entre su ropa, luego de que se vistió dijo que tenía hambre, me dio un beso de despedida y nos dejó solas en su habitación.

\- Así que…? - dijo Izz con una media sonrisa

\- Que es lo que quieres saber? – dije sonrojándome

\- Lo sabía… sabía que algo había pasado anoche, dime… te acostaste con los dos?

\- No Izz… bueno – me aclaré la garganta nerviosa – no fue eso exactamente

\- Que hiciste? – vio mi cara – oh vamos, tienes que contarme algo

Luego de unos cuantos ruegos más le conté lo que había pasado, sin mucho detalle por consideración a mi privacidad y a mi cara que iba a explotar de tan roja que estaba.

\- Como es que los dejaste ir! – dijo dando saltitos por la habitación – yo los hubiese encerrado a ambos conmigo hasta nuevo aviso

\- Créeme que ganas no me faltaban

\- Bueno traviesa, te traje ropa y zapatos – me lanzó una mochila – ve a darte un baño que te quite el sonrojado de tu cara y vuelve, tenemos trabajo que hacer, Danila me dio el zipo, pero no quiero ocupar mi psicometría aquí, quizás de que cosas me entere si toco algo por error

Me reí pero le hice caso, y una vez que estuve vestida nos fuimos a su habitación.

\- Ahora… esto se lo quitaste a un Strigoi ayer? – quiso saber

\- Si, uno que me habló de Matthew, lo revisé hasta encontrar algo que podría servir

\- Ahora no te basta con chuparles la sangre, también los manoseas… donde terminaras Sev?!

\- Cállate – le dije con una sonrisa y lanzándole un cojín

\- Bueno, hagámoslo de una vez

Izz se sentó en el suelo, sobre una mullida alfombra, yo me senté frente a ella, tomó el zipo con las dos manos y cerró los ojos, yo la miraba expectante.

\- Hay una especie de reunión – dijo Izz concentrada – hay muchos Strigoi, los distingo por sus ojos de color rojo… hay humanos también, están con la cabeza gacha en un rincón, parece que fueran sirvientes

\- Eso es malo… eso explica como entraron ayer, debieron de romper las barreras – aventuré

\- Silencio… estoy intentando concentrarme

Guardé silencio esperando por más información.

\- Hay una sala, alguien está sentado tras de un escritorio… - frunció el ceño en concentración – es guapo, para ser Strigoi, tiene tatuajes, eso es raro… tiene una sonrisa macabra que muestra los colmillos, el pelo corto peinado hacia arriba… parece un cantante de rock, si hasta tiene las uñas pintadas… tiene a unos Strigoi a su alrededor, hay dos cerca de él, se ven amenazantes, estoy segura que con esos brazos le quiebran el cuello a un Guardián en segundos…

Me estremecí ante lo que decía Izz, el tipo al cual describía tenía que ser Matthew.

\- El tipo de en medio debe de ser el jefe, ese ha de ser Matthew… tiene un montón de seguidores… y…

Izz pegó un grito ahogado y soltó el zipo de pronto.

\- Qué pasó? Qué viste?

Dije acercándome a ella preocupada.

\- Sangre… mucha sangre, gente muerta… no quiero volver a tocar esa cosa – dijo con un escalofrío

\- No será necesario – tomé el zipo y lo guardé en mi bolsillo – ahora ya sabemos que el tal Matthew tiene más seguidores de los que pensábamos

\- Y que él los manda a todos, es raro que se organicen a tal nivel… crees que deberíamos contarle esto a alguien? – me preguntó

\- Creo que no es el momento, te imaginas? Si supieran que nos buscan nos encerraran quizás dónde, no quiero irme de la Academia, y sé que tú tampoco, no ha pasado nada grave, es algo que podemos manejar

\- Si, y si pasa algo más… patearemos traseros… como ayer

\- Estuviste genial – recordé con una sonrisa

\- Ahora vamos, muero de hambre y Danila no me dejó hacer nada sin antes traer tu ropa

\- Vamos, yo igual estoy hambrienta

\- Eso te pasa por ser una golosa sexual

\- No soy una golosa sexual – me defendí

\- No, pero vas en camino

(*)

Llegamos al comedor, los grupos estaban silenciosos, no como otras veces, miraban a su alrededor con recelo, pensando que en cualquier momento los podían atacar, en todas las entradas había Guardianes apostados, nos saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza cuando pasamos por su lado. Cuando llegamos a la mesa que estaban nuestros amigos me fijé que mucha gente de alrededor me observaba, algunos de ellos me habían visto morder al Strigoi de primera mano, por lo que me resigné a sus miradas inquisitivas.

\- Cómo están tus pies? – preguntó Christian nada más verme

\- Están como nuevos – sonreí

Me senté junto a Adrian y me sonrojé, maldita sea, aun las sensaciones de la noche anterior me perseguían.

\- Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? – me preguntó amablemente dándome un beso en la mejilla

\- Unas papas fritas estaría bien – le sonreí

\- A tus ordenes – dijo y fue a buscar lo que le pedí

\- Lo tienes comiendo de tu mano Sev – dijo Rose

\- Bueno con lo que pasó ayer con él y Danila, no es para menos – soltó Izz

\- Por St Vlad Izz… guarda silencio – le recriminé

\- No me digas que… hicieron un trío – dijo Christian con una sonrisa conocedora

\- No hablemos de eso… conocen algo que se llama privacidad?

\- No, yo no – dijo Mason

Ignoré lo que sea que hablaron a mí alrededor, llegó Adrian con mis papas fritas y me entretuve comiéndolas.

\- La come Strigoi y salvadora ha bajado desde su castillo!

La voz de Jesse llegó a mis oídos, es que acaso no había día que él o su grupo o Paloma nos dejaran en paz? No le presté atención, eran mejor mis papas.

\- Ahora todos los Guardianes la veneran, como una salvadora – dijo Ralf a su lado

\- Y ustedes ayer dónde estaban? Escondidos bajo las faldas de alguien? – le dijo Christian cruzándose de brazos

\- No te metas Ozera – le bufó Jesse

\- No les respondas Christian – le dijo Lissa poniendo una mano en su brazo – ellos solo buscan pleito

\- Obvio… la Princesa loca está a favor de la rarita esta – dijo Ralf

\- No hables así de ella Sarcozy – le dijo Rose poniéndose de pie – si es que sabes lo que te conviene

\- Todo su grupito contra dos Moroi? – la voz de Paloma llegó y apareció tras Jesse – eso no es justo

\- Y a ti quién te ha llamado? – le dije levantándome también

\- Nadie sabe el numerito del otro día, todos te ven como una gran ayuda, pero no eres más que una loca – me dijo ella con veneno

\- Te lo buscaste, estúpida – bufé

\- Eres capaz de seguir con lo que no terminaste ese día? – dijo ella acercándose a mí y quedando a menos de una nariz de distancia – o es que no quieres mostrar tu verdadera cara frente a todos?

\- No tengo nada que esconder, todos saben que soy como soy – le dije dándole un empujón

\- Pues creo que la mayoría ha de confundirte con un Strigoi por tus ojos, no me extrañaría que fueras uno – escupió

\- Esto de hablar con gente sin cerebro me estresa – dije dando la vuelta

\- A mí no me das la espalda – dijo ella jalándome del brazo con fuerza

\- Y a mí no me tocas si quieres conservar esa mano – mis colmillos se asomaron reflejando mi rabia

\- Eso es… saca los colmillos… y muestra que tu auto control vale mierda, o es que te has aburrido de chuparle el cuello a tu noviecito?

Quise abalanzarme sobre ella, pero alguien me detuvo, Misha había llegado a nuestro lado, al parecer había presenciado todo.

\- Ya basta de esto – dijo él con firmeza

\- No me puedes decir que ahora es mi culpa – le solté alejándome

\- Deja de enojarte tan fácilmente – me dijo él

\- Ves? Hasta él se da cuenta que eres una desequilibrada – dijo Paloma, Ralf y Jesse rieron a su espalda

\- Vas a dejar pasar esto? – le dijo Izz a Misha un poco decepcionada

\- No hay nada que dejar pasa, vamos Santis, sígueme

Y ante la mirada atónita de todos, Paloma nos dio una sonrisa de suficiencia y se colocó al lado de Misha alejándose de nosotros, Jesse y Ralf también se fueron.

\- Tienes que hablar con él Izz – le dijo Rose enojada

\- O créeme que a la próxima que se meta lo golpeare – amenacé

\- No va a ser necesario, porque seré yo quien le dé un golpe – dijo Izz mirándolo alejarse

Mis papas perdieron su encanto, dejé el plato a un lado y me senté pensativa, qué era lo que le pasaba a Misha? Hace días que estaba extraño, bueno había estado raro conmigo desde el incidente en que habíamos salido de la Academia, pero ahora era más raro aún, que era lo que estaba pasando?

(*)

El cuello me picaba por los dos nuevos tatuajes, esta vez Rose también había sido tatuada, al igual que nuestros Guardianes más cercanos.

Estaba paseando por la Academia con Izz, habíamos pasado más tiempo juntas los últimos días, hablando de lo que había visto en los recuerdos que tenía el zipo y lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor.

\- Puedes dejar de tocarte el cuello? – me dijo luego de que repitiese la maniobra más veces de las que podía contar

\- Es que pica… hazte un tatuaje alguna vez, veremos si no lo haces – le dije rascándome con ganas

\- Vas a hacer que no se cure – me dijo cansada

\- Ya es hora de que dejen de molestar

Un ruido cerca me hizo hacer una seña para que Izz se callara, la acerqué a mi cuerpo y nos movimos en silencio a una sombra, alguien estaba hablando, nos arrinconamos lo que más pudimos y prestamos atención.

\- Sabes que todos han sido injustos conmigo – decía una chica con voz de pena fingida

\- No todos han sido así – dijo otra voz

Me quedé congelada en el lugar.

\- Esa es la voz de Misha? – me dijo Izz en el oído

Ella verbalizó lo que yo había pensado, nos acercamos unos pasos más hasta que descubrimos que la chica no era nada más ni nada menos que Paloma, la cual estaba casi encima de Misha, tuve que agarrar a Izz y taparle la boca para que no se moviera.

\- Tú no has sido así conmigo – dijo Paloma pasando juguetonamente un dedo por su pecho – me has dado atención

\- Te he escuchado – le dijo Misha

\- Sé que quieres algo más, a pesar de ser el Guardián se esa desagradecida sin gracia…

Izz lucho contra mí, pero no la iba a dejar ir, sabíamos que estaba hablando de ella.

\- Me he abierto contigo Misha – siguió en un ronroneo Paloma – es hora de que hagas lo mismo

Ante nuestros ojos vimos cómo se le encaramaba y le daba un beso, eso fue más de lo que me esperaba, solté a Izz y me quedé con la boca abierta, mi amiga al verse libre de mi agarre fue directo donde estaba la parejita.

\- QUÉ ES ESTO!? – exigió

Misha empujó a Paloma por los hombros sin ninguna delicadeza, ella miró a Izz entretenida.

\- No es lo que parece – se apresuró a decir Misha

\- Oh si… es justamente lo que parece – dijo Paloma con malicia tomando del brazo a Misha

\- Vete si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo – le dijo Izz a Paloma

\- Que él me lo pida – dijo ella

\- VETE! – grito Izz

Los muros que la rodeaban rechinaron, salí del lugar en las sombras y me puse al lado de ella.

\- Vete – le dije mirándola con furia

Paloma miró a Misha dolida y se fue a la carrera, en eso Izz se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada.

\- Es exactamente lo que parece – dijo ella con un hilo de voz

\- Me acerqué a ella para sacar información – le dijo Misha en tono defensivo

\- Y veo que obtuviste más que eso – Izz le dio la espalda y vi que luchaba por no llorar

\- Dije que iba a averiguar cuál era su problema con ustedes, eso es lo que hacía…

\- Y LE HAS DEJADO BESARTE A CAMBIO!

Miraba la escena con la boca abierta, ahora entendía porque Misha estaba tan extraño, aunque eso no justificaba lo que había pasado recién.

\- Déjame explicarte lo que sé… - pidió él

\- No quiero escucharte ahora Misha – le dijo Izz fríamente sin mirarlo – me las veré con esa zorra yo misma

\- Quizás deberíamos escuchar lo que tiene que decir – dije suavemente

\- No ahora… necesito aire

Y sin otra palabra, Izz salió del lugar.

(*)

Había logrado encontrar a Izz, estaba sentada en la nieve mirando al lago congelado, me senté a su lado.

\- De seguro ha de tener una explicación para lo que sucedió - le dije

\- Nos ha traicionado - me dijo ella

\- Quizás y no es lo que parece, ella se le tiró encima, es una putaza

\- Él pudo haberla detenido

\- Izz... Estas segura que está reacción es sólo por eso o porque sientes cosas por Misha?

Ella giró la cara y me miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Estás hablando conmigo Izz... Tengo a dos hombres en mi vida - dije sabiendo que no podía juzgarla

\- Misha siempre ha estado ahí para mí, siempre... No mis padres, sino que Misha

\- Es entendible que sientas cosas por él

\- Pero es mi Guardián - se tapó la cara con las manos

\- Por la cara que puso, estoy segura que él también siente cosas por ti - le pasé un brazo por los hombros - eso explicaría porque siempre ha sido un poco malvado con Mason

\- Pero yo amo a Mason - dijo Izz confundida

\- No soy quien para decir nada... además los sentimientos no se pueden controlar, no es lo mismo que pasa conmigo, pero esto que sientes puede tener algunas similitudes

\- Cómo hiciste para que poder estar con los dos? - quiso saber

\- Pasamos por muchas cosas - esta vez yo suspiré - más de las que sabes

\- El que bebas sangre de Strigoi no creo que haya sido un gatillante - Izz me dio una sonrisa

\- Todo empezó a principio de año, tuve problemas con la sangre... - le dije dispuesta a contarle todo - más bien, tengo problemas con la sangre

\- Lo sé, debe ser difícil estar con hambre siempre...

\- No Izz, es más que eso, cuando me fui a mi casa luego de Año Nuevo, rechacé la sangre humana...

\- QUE?! - dijo con los ojos muy abiertos

\- Te lo contaré todo, pero salgamos del frío... No quiero que se me congele el trasero, fue bastante desagradable tener los pies morados

Mientras íbamos caminando al comedor le conté todo lo que había pasado con mi rechazo a la sangre humana, lo que Danila había hecho por mí, la razón por la cual había terminado con Adrian, como se dieron las cosas con Danila y cómo llegué a entender que los amaba a los dos y que los quería a ambos en mi vida.

\- Por qué no me habías contado esto antes? - dijo Izz dolida - es que acaso no confías en mí?

\- Confío en ti, pero no quería preocuparte - dije sincera - no quería miradas de lástima y esas cosas

\- No te hubiese mirado así

\- Me estás mirando así... Y ya ni siquiera tengo problemas

\- Porque estás llena de sangre Strigoi

\- Así es, y Danila me ayuda cuando necesito sangre, la sangre humana no es mágica, no puedo beberla... Y estoy segura que la sangre de Adrian me haría daño por el Espíritu

\- Cada día eres más como un Strigoi - me dijo Izz con una sonrisa torcida

\- Cuando no pueda salir al sol y empiece a matar gente... Por favor ocupa tu magia y haz que alguien me entierre una estaca

\- Eso sería cruel Sev - me dijo espantada

\- No sería cruel, sería lo más sensato

Llegamos al área común y entramos a un lugar lleno de sofás.

\- Ahora... Con respecto a Misha... Creo que deberías escuchar lo que tiene que decir - le dije firme

\- No creo que pueda...

\- Sólo vimos una cosa Izz... Si en verdad él tiene información de por qué Paloma nos odia... Tengo todas las intenciones de oírlo

\- Pero no quiero ir sola

\- Claro que no irás sola... Iré contigo

El toque de queda total impuesto desde el ataque estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que nos apresuramos con Izz al edificio de los Guardianes.

\- Qué haces aquí? Paso algo? - Danila nos recibió en la entrada

\- Hola para ti también – dije con una sonrisa - tenemos que hablar con Misha

\- Pensé que venías a verme - dijo un poco desilusionado

\- Te espero en la puerta de la habitación de Misha - me dijo Izz siguiendo su camino

\- Qué le pasa? - dijo Danila mirándola

\- Temas del corazón y sus complicaciones – simplifiqué

\- Tus temas del corazón también son complicados? - dijo levantando una ceja

\- Mi corazón es un libro abierto a ti, y no tiene ninguna complicación – aseguré

\- Está bien – sonrió

\- Ve a verme... Esta noche - le dije poniéndome en puntillas y dándole un beso rápido - sé que encontrarás la forma de llegar

Sin esperar respuesta me fui donde me esperaba Izz.

(*)

\- Toca la puerta de una maldita vez - le dije a Izz luego de estar parada media hora fuera de la habitación de Misha

\- Estoy juntando fuerzas - me dijo nerviosa

\- Llevas diciéndome eso demasiado tiempo... - toqué la puerta

\- Sev! - me regañó

\- Me lo agradecerás después

A los pocos segundos Misha abrió la puerta, se le notaba abatido.

\- Izz - dijo nervioso

\- Deja que entre antes de que se arrepienta - le dije mientras la empujaba

\- Tengo que explicarte muchas cosas - le dijo Misha

\- Espero que sea una buena explicación

Izz se sentó en un sillón y yo me senté a su lado, Misha caminaba de un lugar a otro de la habitación.

\- Primero - dije para romper la tensión - podrías explicarnos que es eso de que Paloma te besara?

Izz miró a otro lado y Misha se ruborizó.

\- Ella me besó, yo no quería que lo hiciera - dijo él

\- Pero no la alejaste - le recriminó Izz

\- Ella creía que la atención que le prestaba era por un interés amoroso - explicó Misha - pero sólo era con el fin de entender su odio a ustedes

\- Y aun así no la alejaste - volvió a decir Izz

\- Dejemos de lado eso... Yo no vi que le pusiera empeño en el beso, ella lo estaba besando, él podría haber sido una estatua - les dije

\- Lo estas defendiendo - me dijo Izz enojada

\- No lo estoy defendiendo, no se merece que lo defienda - le recordé - pero estoy siendo el abogado del diablo aquí

\- No me acercaré más a ella, te lo prometo Izz - juró Misha - ya no es necesario, sé por qué es su odio a ustedes

\- Más vale que la información valga la pena - dijo Izz cruzándose de brazos

\- Adelante... – dije – somos toda oídos

Me acomodé en el sillón, puse las manos tras de mí cabeza y me dispuse a conocer al fin el "por qué" del odio de Paloma.

Se acerca el final... gracias por leer y apreciaría sus comentarios... saludos!


	67. Chapter 59

Izz finalmente se dignó a mirar a Misha, este se aclaró la garganta.

\- Cuando estábamos en la Corte, le dije a Sev que averiguaría cual era el problema que Paloma tenía con ustedes - comenzó Misha

\- Lo recuerdo - dije - fue cuando se me escapó que estaba enseñando a Izz a pelear

\- Por eso fue que se ofreció a entrenarme - dijo Izz

\- Si, fue cuando me estaba enseñando a ocupar la estaca – expliqué

\- Ese día me había enterado de que iba a estar asignado a la Academia, por lo que hice mi prioridad averiguar eso - siguió él

Me fijé que Izz lo miraba escéptica, se veía que le costaba creer cualquier cosa que él dijese. Suspire medio frustrada por la situación, no me gustaba ver a Izz así, una sombra cubría el brillo normal de sus ojos, los efectos del Espíritu se intensificaban más cuando estaba con un estado de ánimo decaído.

\- Y cuándo empezaste a acercarte a ella? - quise saber

\- En el ejercicio de prácticas, aprovechando que todo el mundo veía que estaba siendo malo contigo - se dirigió a mí

\- Nadie se dio cuenta de eso - dije con sarcasmo

\- En el ejercicio estaba cerca de ella y su grupo, poco a poco ella se percató de que estaba mirándola, esa era mi intención - continuó como si yo no hubiese dicho nada

\- Y apuesto a que buscabas más cosas que sólo observarla - dijo Izz con rabia

\- Tranquila Izz - me senté bien en el sillón y le tomé la mano - no te enojes, eso no es bueno, no quiero repetir el numerito de la energía

\- Lo sé... Lo siento - dijo tomando una respiración profunda - sigue - le pidió a Misha

\- Cuando tuvieron la pelea, le pedí a Izz que te detuviera...

\- Si hubiese sabido... - le interrumpió Izz

\- Basta... Deja que siga contando... Pero, que te dijo para que le hicieras caso? - estaba intrigada

\- Que si te metías en problemas te expulsarían - dijo ella

\- Lo que no es del todo mentira - se defendió Misha

\- Eso lo sé, pero con tal de atravesarle la cara, no me importa - dije rodando los ojos

\- Bueno, ese fue el momento para mostrarle que estaba de su lado y no del de ustedes - nos contó Misha - quise saber cuál era su problema, y luego de unos cuantos intentos, finalmente, me lo dijo

\- Eso fue antes o después de la cafetería? - preguntó Izz

\- Fue luego de eso - dijo él - con eso ella se convenció de que la prefería a ella que a ustedes

\- Y ella te prefería a ti, por sobre todo - dijo Izz con ira

\- Izzz, ya te lo advertí una vez - le dije a ella - podríamos - me dirigí a Misha - llegar a la parte de la información antes de que Izz se vuelva loca con el Espíritu?

Misha me miró preocupado y luego a Izz, vio las señales, que para él no eran muy claras, pero si para mí, fue a una esquina del cuarto, sirvió algo en un par de tazas y nos lo entregó, era té.

\- Gracias - le dije por ambas

\- Ahora dinos - dijo Izz un poco más calmada luego de unos cuantos sorbos - qué es lo que Paloma tiene en contra nuestra?

Misha se sentó a los pies de su cama y nos miró a ambas.

\- Lo que tiene contra ti es fácil - miró a Izz - o tal vez esperable, ella estaba enamorada de Mason

\- Enamorada de Mason? - dijo Izz estupefacta

Me quedé meditando lo que Misha decía, si volvía el tiempo atrás, antes de ser amiga de Izz, las clases en las que estábamos los Dhampir, siempre Paloma buscaba la excusa de estar en el grupo que Mason estuviese dirigiendo, pero como siempre estábamos Rose y yo con él, no solía lograrlo, además su odio a nosotras era mayor que cualquier otra cosa, eso no le permitía mantener la boca cerrada y Mason siempre abogaría por nosotras.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, puede ser posible - dije al fin - pero, en ese caso también sería motivo de odio para conmigo y Rose, gracias a nosotras ella no pudo acercarse

\- Pero fue Izz quien logró la completa atención de Mason, es de ella de quien es novio - explicó Misha - además, Izz es de Linaje Real, del mismo que la Reina Tatiana, y como bien sabes, ella no está interesada en nada relacionado con lo Real o la política

\- O sea que ella me odia por no aprovechar mis privilegios reales y estar con Mason? - resumió Izz a modo de pregunta

\- Si, por una parte sí - concordó Misha - pero eso no es todo, te odia por extensión, porque ella odia a Sev y a Rose

\- Y por qué motivo ella nos odia a nosotras? - quise saber

\- Por envidia - reveló Misha moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación

\- Esa niña ha de estar más trastornada de lo que pensaba... y cuál es su envidia? - dije curiosa

\- Ella se cree mejor que tú y que Rose, se cree mejor luchadora que ambas - dijo él

\- Eso no puede creérselo, todos saben que es una luchadora promedio - dijo Izz de forma despectiva

\- Bueno, pero eso es lo que ella cree, y esperaba tener a Dimitri como mentor, pero Rose se lo adjudico, luego quería a Danila, pero Sev lo tiene, y ella está segura de que los tienen por ser "especiales", y ella quiere ser especial - continuó Misha

\- O sea... déjame entender - le dije levantándome del sofá y caminando por la habitación - ella tiene envidia de nosotras por Rose ser una Shadowkiss y a mí por ser una friki que se alimenta de Strigoi? tiene envidia de cómo nos tratan?

\- De su vida más bien - explicó Misha

\- Oh por St Vlad... definitivamente está loca, quien podría tener envidia de nuestras vidas? - dije como que fuese lo más ridículo

\- Tampoco es tan mala - dijo Izz dolida

\- Pero, yo daría lo que fuera por ser normal, y ella quiere ser rara... es una enferma

\- Eso es todo? - le preguntó Izz

\- No, aún hay más... - le dijo Misha

\- Más aun? - dije impactada

\- Esto ahora se pone complicado, ya que involucra más gente - dijo él

Más gente aun? esto ya estaba pareciendo telenovela, personalmente siempre había odiado mis cualidades especiales, pero nunca había envidiado la vida de nadie, tal vez por el hecho de que cuando se desató el caos de mis poderes estaba Danila y mis amigos a mi lado, el absorber energía y bebe sangre de Strigoi me hacía especial, diferente, pero me hacía ser yo, y gracias a eso podía defender a las personas que quería. Estaba dándome cuenta de que la envidia era como el cáncer, te carcomía poco a poco y al parecer Paloma ya era una con la envidia, se había apoderado de ella.

\- Esta parte tiene que ver con sus conexiones, ya que bueno, Rose es la guardiana de Lissa, ella es la última de los Dragomir, eso le da una posición especial en la Realeza, al igual que por su uso del Espíritu, luego esta Adrian, tu novio - me apuntó - el favorito de la Reina Tatiana, también Izz que es de su misma familia, y los Guardianes, a pesar de que tú y Rose son Dhampir, tienen mejor posición en el ámbito de la política y círculos de importancia, que muchos Moroi

\- Y con esos Moroi te refieres al grupo de Jesse y Ralf no? - le dije imaginándome para donde iba la cosa

\- Así es, él se acercó a ella sabiendo de su odio a ustedes, y han estado intentando hacer que las expulsen, conociendo todos sus secretos - explicó Misha

\- Y cómo ha logrado eso? - preguntó Izz con los ojos bien abiertos

\- Esta es la parte mala de la historia cierto? - pregunté sin saber si la quería escuchar o no

\- Si - dijo Misha mirando el suelo - ella debía conocer sus secretos, acercarse a uno de ustedes, un eslabón débil, convenció a una de sus amigas de hacerlo…

\- Débora - dijo Izz casi en un gruñido - ella se acercó a Eddie por información

\- Correcto - dijo Misha

\- Ah no... Paloma se fue a la mierda, voy a ir a darle unos cuantos golpes en esa cabeza hueca que tiene a ver si es que con un poco de sacudidas le entra algo de razón...

Me levanté como una fiera, pero Misha se cruzó en mi camino.

\- Ahora no vas a poder llegar a ella - me dijo

\- Tranquila Sev - Izz me arrastró de vuelta al sofá - hay que pensar en Eddie, él debe saber esto

\- Maldita Débora... ahora si me expulsarán porque no pretendo contenerme de dar golpes - dije segura cruzándome de brazos

\- Hay algo más? - preguntó Izz

\- Ella sabe todo lo relacionado con sus poderes, las interacciones entre ustedes, las salidas... creo que no se ha enterado de que Sev está con Danila, sino ya lo habría divulgado - dijo Misha

\- Eso nos arruinaría a ambos, pero más a Danila - dije estremeciéndome

\- Vas a tener que irte con cuidado Sev - me advirtió él - hay alguien más en juego

\- Alguien más? - dijo Izz con un suspiro cansado

\- Ese tal Nikolai, nunca me ha dado buena espina, y está en el grupo de pelea de Christian - dijo Misha - él también es una especie de espía, pero sus intenciones no parecen ser las mismas que Paloma o Jesse, lo que él tiene es algo más personal

\- Personal? pero si apenas lo conocemos - dije extrañada

\- Sólo les estoy advirtiendo - dijo él - no logré deducir de que se trataba, se guarda muy bien sus secretos

\- O sea que al parecer, tenemos muchos enemigos - dije frustrada

\- Estos son los menores - me recordó Izz

La miré, se le había pasado la mayor parte de su enojo con Misha, ahora era con los otros que se metían con nosotras. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de silencio en el que los tres estábamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, intentando procesar toda esta información.

\- Espero que entiendas que no quise que ella me besara - le dijo Misha a Izz - mi interés en ella solo era mientras consiguiera la información que buscaba

\- Bueno, con lo loca que esta no me extraña - dijo Izz dando un suspiro - esa niña mataría por conseguir atención

\- Ojala que no llegue a ese extremo - dijo Misha

\- No la dejaremos - dije segura

\- Creo que es hora de que vuelvan a sus dormitorios - dijo Misha levantándose - vamos, las acompañaré

(*)

Misha e Izz me dejaron en la entrada del dormitorio Dhampir, los vi alejarse, subí las escaleras a mi cuarto con esa sensación de estar siendo observada. Tenía un nudo en la garganta de pensar en esa alianza extraña entre Paloma y Jesse, y en que diría Eddie cuando supiera lo de Débora, maldición, al nivel que llegaba esto era irrisorio.

Entré a mi cuarto sumida en mis pensamientos, por lo que el abrazo y posterior beso que recibí nada más cerrar la puerta me tomó por sorpresa.

\- Veo que la conversación con Misha se alargó más de lo esperado - me dijo Danila con una sonrisa

\- Casi me matas del susto, bueno no del susto, pero sí de la impresión - le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

\- En qué venias pensando que no te diste cuenta que estaba aquí? - quiso saber

\- Más bien estaba procesando información, ven - lo arrastré hasta la cama - tienes que saber esto

Nos recostamos en la cama, y mientras le fui contando todo lo que dijo Misha.

\- No te digo que esa niña está mal - le dije al fin

\- Wow - dijo impresionado - está podrida por dentro

\- Ni que lo digas, pero la verdad eso lo sabía de siempre, lo que me preocupa es Eddie, se ve tan enamorado de Débora, y pensar que no es más que un espía de Paloma

\- Si le dices lo que sabes así sin más, puede que no te crea - dijo Danila pensativo

\- Por qué no habría de creerme? - me incorporé para poder mirarle - es mi amigo, no le diría nada que no fuese verdad

\- Pero él la ama, o eso creo, y el amor ciega a las personas

\- Si? eso crees? - dije con una sonrisa torcida

\- Si, por ejemplo, yo no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti, estoy ciego para el mundo - me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

\- Eso fue realmente cursi - intenté sonar asqueada pero mis verdaderos sentimientos me traicionaron - espero que tu capacidad de observar vuelva en caso de ataque, sino vamos a estar en problemas - lo molesté

\- Sabes que no me refería a eso - dijo frunciendo el ceño

\- Lo sé, pero me gusta molestarte

Me acerqué a su rostro y lo besé, al principio fue un beso suave, luego se fue desatando esa pasión que sentíamos el uno por el otro, puse mis codos a los costados de su cara al tiempo que me posicionaba en horcajadas sobre él. Sus manos pasaron por mi cintura y subieron por mi espalda, me alejé un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada estaba cargada de deseo, tomó mi pelo y me acercó otra vez a su boca. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar el cierre de mi polerón, me senté para poder quitármelo al igual que mi polera, quede solo en brasier, Danila se sentó sin quitarme de encima y besó mi cuello y mi pecho, mientras yo luchaba por sacarle la ropa y hacerme de su torso desnudo, cuando logré mi cometido lo llene de besos, él se giró y me dejó acostada en la cama, saqué mis zapatos de un par de patadas y él hizo lo mismo, luego volvió a mí, me besó el estómago y bajó hasta el borde de mis pantalones, tuve que luchar para no soltar un gemido, pero mi cuerpo se estremeció de igual forma... Danila desabrochó mis pantalones y los bajó hasta que me dejó sólo en ropa interior, él también estaba solo con sus boxer.

\- Wow - dije embelesada mirándolo - como es que no te tuve antes así frente a mí?

\- Eso es porque antes no era el momento - me dijo él de forma sensual

Algo se apoderó de mí en ese instante, me levanté de la cama y con fuerza lo besé hasta que chocamos con la pared, ninguno de los dos se quejó, besé su cuello, su torso, fui bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus bóxer, en donde se notaba a simple vista su erección, eso me sacó una sonrisa, le di un beso en la misma por sobre la tela y él soltó un gemido, me agarró de las muñecas y me levantó dejándome a mi contra la pared. Con una sola mano desabrochó mi brasier y lo mandó a revolear por ahí, me miró completa y me ruboricé más aún, tomó mis dos muñecas con un fuerte agarre con una de sus manos por sobre mi cabeza, luego me besó y con su mano libre masajeo mis pechos, eso me estaba excitando sobremanera, no conocía esta faceta de arrebatos de Danila, para mí siempre su ternura era lo que me había gustado, pero debo admitir que verlo tomar el control de esta manera no me molestaba en lo más mínimo.

\- Me gusta este Danila - dije como en un suspiro

\- Y ni siquiera he empezado - me dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa

Continuó besando mi cuello, moría por tocarlo, pero él me sostenía las manos con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, fue bajando sus besos hasta llegar a mis pechos, los que besó, succionó y mordió provocándome miles de estremecimientos de placer, su mano libre la pasó por mi cintura, mi trasero y acarició mi sexo de forma que jadee, metió la mano dentro de mi pantaleta y empezó a masajear mi clítoris mientras jugaba con su lengua en mis pezones, el sentirme atrapada me daba más placer del pensado, luego introdujo sus dedos y jugó con ellos en el interior, estaba respirando pesadamente y luchando por mantenerme en pie, llegué al orgasmo rápidamente con un gemido que estoy segura se hubiese escuchado en todo el edificio si Danila no me hubiese cerrado la boca con un beso lujurioso en ese mismo momento.

Me abrazó con fuerza, me levantó un poco y aproveché para enredar mis piernas en su cintura, de esa manera me llevó hasta la cama, en la cual me recostó y sacó la única prenda de ropa que me quedaba al tiempo que él se desprendía de su boxer, se puso encima de mí, agarré su cara con mis manos y lo besé intensamente, puso su mano en mi cadera mientras se posicionaba entre mis piernas, me miró a los ojos al tiempo que me penetraba, el brillo de sus ojos me decía lo mucho que había esperado este momento. Al principio fueron arremetidas suaves, acompasadas con suspiros, miradas y besos, luego fueron más intensas, cada vez más y más, Danila enterró su cabeza en mi cuello mientras gemíamos de placer, nuestras manos se entrelazaron con fuerza, y cuando esta demostración de nuestro amor se terminó Danila me dio un suave beso en los labios y se acomodó en mi pecho.

\- Te amo - me dijo en un susurro

\- También te amo - dije acariciando su pelo

(*)

Controlar el temperamento de Izz, los días siguientes a que Misha nos contase los motivos del odio de Paloma con nosotros, fue una tarea titánica, menos mal que tenía la ayuda de todo el grupo. Cuando ellos se enteraron fueron diversas las reacciones, desde la incredulidad hasta la rabia. Mason se lo tomó con humor, se reía en su cara demostrando que amaba a Izz por sobre cualquier cosa, sus demostraciones de cariños se intensificaban considerablemente cuando ella aparecía en escena. Rose y Christian fueron indiferentes, ellos creían que lo mejor era dejar que se carcomiera en su propio veneno, estaba en proceso de pensar lo mismo.

\- Ella hizo mal su camino – me dijo Adrian dándome un beso en la mejilla durante el almuerzo – no actuó con inteligencia, optó por el peor camino, ahí se ve que le falta cerebro

\- A que te refieres con eso? – preguntó Lissa

\- Podría haber optado por la amistad, si no fuese tan vengativa, podría haber luchado por ser su amiga en vez de cultivar el odio – explicó él

\- Quién eres y dónde dejaste a mi novio? – dije con espanto fingido

\- A veces puedo decir cosas coherentes – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Por nuestro lado paso Eddie, que iba de la mano con Débora.

\- Tenemos que decirle – dijo Rose intentando pararse

\- No es el momento Rose – la detuvo Lissa

\- Me da mucha rabia su careta de niña que no rompe un huevo – dijo Izz apretando los puños

\- Ella podría haber hecho más cosas si se hubiese juntado con nosotros – dijo Christian

\- Pero creo que la idea era alejar a un buen amigo de nuestro lado, hacernos sufrir con eso, y casi lo han logrado – dije con rabia

Y era la verdad, desde que había empezado a salir con Débora se había alejado cada vez más de nuestro grupo, luego fue el ejercicio y Jesse lo tomó como su Guardián, pensamos que cuando eso pasara iba a volver con nosotros, pero se encerró en su mundo con Débora y ya no era lo mismo que antes.

\- Quizás la intención era que se quedara solo luego de todo esto – dijo Christian

\- Tal vez – dijo Lissa – porque si nos sentíamos traicionados no querríamos tenerlo cerca nuestro

\- Pero que ni lo sueñen – dijo Mason – esto no es culpa de él

\- Claro que no – concordé – es culpa de esa idiota de Paloma

\- Están hablando de mí?

Para variar, Paloma estaba a mi espalda con una mirada de suficiencia, miró a Rose y luego a Izz con desprecio manifiesto en sus ojos.

\- Han escuchado eso que a veces dicen… que si lo llamas aparecen… como las moscas? – dije con una sonrisa macabra

\- Claro, acaba de pasar eso, pero prefiero las moscas – siguió Izz

Nuestros amigos se rieron y Paloma se puso roja de furia.

\- Te crees muy chistosa eh? ChupaStrigoi? – dijo ella

\- Pfff… cambia el repertorio de insultos, ya no hacen efecto – dije volviendo a centrarme en mi comida

\- No necesito insultos cuando ya les he ganado dos de sus aliados – dijo con veneno

\- Las personas no se ganan con mentiras – le dijo Rose parándose del asiento

\- Se ganan con encanto, al menos así fue con Guardián de esta imbécil – apuntó a Izz

Izz se levantó como un rayo de su asiento y la encaró, Paloma no se movió.

\- Este cuentito de tus idioteces me está cansando – le dijo Izz

\- Y que piensas hacer con ello? Usar tus poderes? Mandar a tu amiguita? – me apuntó – no les tengo miedo

\- No, lo que nos tienes es envidia – me paré y me puse al lado de Izz

\- Ojala fuese solo eso – dijo ella con una risa siniestra

\- Estas tocada – dijo Rose que estaba al otro lado de Izz

\- Tu problema es con nosotras – dijo Izz apuntándose a ella Rose y yo – y ya es hora de que lo arreglemos, no crees?

\- Al fin has dicho algo coherente – dijo Paloma medio escupiendo

\- Vamos a ver si eres mejor que nosotras – dijo Rose

\- Eso no va a ser posible, sabemos que es una perdedora – le dijo yo

\- Lleva a tu grupito de imbéciles contigo – le dijo Izz – y vamos a destapar este rollo de tu títere y nuestro amigo

\- Pobre Eddie – dijo con sarcasmo tocándose el corazón

\- Más vale que te prepares, porque estoy ansiosa de sacarte la piel a jirones – le dije sin poder evitar que mis colmillos salieran un poco

\- Veremos qué es lo que pasa, el que ríe último ríe mejor – dijo Paloma

\- Nos veremos luego de clases… donde está el viejo puesto de Guardianes – le dijo Izz

\- Prepárate para perder – dijo Paloma y se fue

Miré a Izz con preocupación, la magia que irradiaba llegaba a sentirla, le puse una mano en el hombro, me miró y dijo.

\- Al fin tendremos nuestro Club de la Pelea

Saludos... besos y abrazos... gracias por los comentarios y reviews... siempre son bienvenidos... y queda poco muy muy muy poco


	68. Chapter 60

\- Otra vez – le pregunté a Izz – como pretendes que no vayan los Guardianes?

Me estaba devanando los sesos intentando encontrar un modo en que esto no terminase llamando la atención de toda la Academia, y más que eso de los Guardianes, al menos de los que eran cercanos a nosotras, menos mal que a Izz se le había iluminado la imaginación más que a mí.

\- Será una forma de modificar la información – dijo con inocencia – les diremos que nos juntaremos más tarde de la hora que es en verdad

\- Y crees que nos van a creer eso cuando no nos vean el rastro por ahí? – le preguntó Rose

\- Estoy segura de que si nos separamos estaremos bien – le dijo Izz

Esa era una buena idea, bueno la mejor que teníamos, por no decir la única, ahora quedaba otro tema pendiente.

\- No quiero que Adrian esté presente – dije segura

\- Por qué no quieres que esté? – me preguntó Izz confundida

\- Oh vamos, no es un Moroi de lucha, lo sabes, él no se ensucia las manos, recuerdas? – le dije

\- Tampoco quiero que Lissa esté en peligro – dijo Rose siguiendo mi pensamiento

\- Van a ir de igual forma, y lo saben – nos dijo Izz

\- Maldición, por qué tenemos amigos tan tercos? – dije en un suspiro

\- Porque son igual que nosotras – dijo Rose con una sonrisa

\- Quizás podríamos decirles lo mismo que a Misha, Dimitri y Danila, que la reunión será más tarde – aventuré

\- Si – dijo Rose con una sonrisa más tranquila – hagamos eso

Suspiré pesadamente y me separé de ellas, la lucha sería a medianoche, quedaban un par de horas, tenía que intentar convencer a Adrian de que se quedase apartado, al menos intentarlo, porque sabía que tendría que optar por mentirle, al igual que a Danila.

\- Vas a hacer que te expulsen!

Una voz molesta llegó a mis oídos, me tomó por sorpresa comprender que era de Danila.

\- Ya te has enterado? – dije con una mueca

\- Digamos que llegó a mis oídos – dijo con el mismo tono molesto – como te rebajas al nivel de ella?

\- No me rebajo ni nada, entiendes que me tiene cabreada que sea así? Quiero terminar esta rivalidad de una vez por todas – dije sintiéndome también molesta

\- No es una buena opción y lo sabes – me dijo él

\- Es la única opción, sabes que no dejaré que vaya Izz sola – me crucé de brazos

\- Si es que va, Misha se encargará de que no se presente – dijo seguro

\- Esto es acaso una especie de motín?

\- Tómalo como quieras, es por su seguridad – dijo él arrastrándome a mi habitación

\- Te estás pasando de la raya Danila – le dije soltándome

\- Me estoy preocupando por ti – se defendió él – perderás todo por lo que has luchado si sigues con este plan

\- Nadie sabe lo que va a pasar, ni siquiera si es que vamos a pelar o algo

\- Eres ingenua, sabes que habrá pelea

\- Tal vez, pero es algo que hay que hacer – dije segura

\- No puedes no ir? Por mí? – pidió con ojos suplicantes

Me la pensé unos minutos, quería no ir por él, pero esto era más que él, o yo, o quien fuese, era algo que necesitaba un arreglo de raíz, quizás y le ayudásemos en su cometido de que nos expulsaran, quién sabe?, como fuese, me dispuse a mentir.

\- Estaremos allá media hora después de medianoche – dije sin pestañear – te sentirías mejor si vas conmigo?

Intenté sonar segura, sin ninguna señal que me delatara, el me miró por unos segundo, luego sonrió, con esa sonrisa llena de ternura, me sentí mal por engañarlo, me iba a regañar después, pero era lo mejor.

\- Sí, eso ayuda – dijo contento

\- Bueno, ahora que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, tengo que ver a Adrian – le dije con una sonrisa

\- Bien…

Me arrastró a las sombras de un edificio y me dio un beso intenso.

\- Nos vemos en una horas – dijo saliendo de nuestro escondite

Suspiré cuando se alejó, quizás y si me expulsaban lo bueno sería que no tendría que ocultar mi relación con él. Tomé fuerzas y me encaminé al dormitorio Moroi, cuando llegué a la entrada Adrian iba saliendo.

\- Me gusta cuando vienes a buscarme – dijo al verme

\- Es tu día de suerte – dije acercándome y dándole un suave beso

\- A qué hora es el encuentro – dijo con tono misterioso abrazándome

\- Media hora pasada la medianoche – dije sin dudar

Comencé a darle besos en el cuello a modo de distraerlo y que no notase que estaba mintiéndole, puede que haya sonado convincente, pero mi aura podía delatarme.

\- Vas a ir a buscar tus armas? – dijo divertido

\- No necesito armas, con mis puños me basta – le dije segura

\- Qué piensa Danila de todo esto? – quiso saber

\- Que van a expulsarme – dije con una sonrisa torcida

\- Eso es malo…

\- Mirando el lado positivo, si eso ocurriese, es que vamos a estar lejos de la Academia y podremos hacer lo que queramos – dije optimista

\- Algo me dice que tu madre te metería a un reformatorio

\- Es más probable que tu tía te aleje de mi

\- Nah ella no haría eso

\- Esperemos, en todo caso, no me van a expulsar, así que no hay de qué preocuparse

Lo abracé una vez más y me fui de su lado con la excusa de ordenar unas cosas para más tarde, pero la verdad es que habíamos quedado de juntarnos con los demás para preparar algún tipo de estrategia para la noche, en la habitación de Mason.

\- Wow, se nota que Izz ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo – le dije nada más entrar

\- Eso por qué? – dijo Mason sin comprender

\- Porque no hay cosas tiradas por toda tu habitación – le dije con una sonrisa inocente

\- Nunca fue así – dijo Mason medio sonrojado

\- Oh si… sí que lo fue – le dijo Rose

\- Eso es el pasado – dijo él sin darle importancia

Esperamos un poco a que llegasen Christian e Izz.

\- No me gusta mentirle a Lissa – dijo cuando entró

\- Es por su seguridad, a mí tampoco me gusta mentirle – dijo Rose arrepentida

\- Se creyó la mentira? – pregunté

\- Si… lo hizo – respondió Rose luego de unos minutos, estoy segura de que estaba comprobando el vínculo

\- Tenemos que decirle a Eddie – dijo Mason – me da una rabia que lo hayan metido en esto

\- Es verdad… crees que podrías llevarlo? – le dijo Izz

\- Si – dijo él con seguridad

Hablamos un poco más de lo que haríamos, no queríamos llegar a un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, pero si no quedaba de otra, estábamos dispuestos a dar el paso adelante, estábamos confiados, no creíamos tener problemas.

(*)

Una vez que llegamos a la cabaña vimos que no había Guardianes alrededor, y que uno poco más lejos estaban Jesse, Ralf y Paloma, por lo que nos fuimos acercando, llegamos todos juntos.

\- Has traído a todo tu sequito – dijo Paloma al vernos

\- Tú tienes tan pocos aliados que llega a dar pena – dije sin poder contenerme

En ese momento aparecieron en el rango visual Claudine y Nikolai, ambos nos miraban con odio manifiesto.

\- Vas a ver que somos más poderosos de lo que piensas – dijo Jesse con suficiencia

\- Dudo de eso – dijo Rose

\- Como es que no has traído a tus perritos falderos? – me dijo Ralf

\- No sé a quienes te refieres – dije apretando los puños

\- Ahora se hace la que no sabe – dijo Paloma con una risa fingida – tu mentor y tu novio, los tienes a los dos siempre tras de ti

\- No los necesito para defenderme – medio grité

\- Por tu bien espero que no – dijo Nikolai

Me quede estupefacta al sentir el odio a mi persona, pero opté por no prestarle atención aún, Misha y Danila me habían dicho que tuviese cuidado con él, por lo que no le iba a dar cuerda.

\- Allí viene tu empleada – dijo de pronto Izz

Nos giramos y vimos que se acercaba Eddie mirándonos extrañado, Débora estaba nerviosa a su lado.

\- Que bueno que estemos todos – dijo Rose con fuerza – así arreglamos esto de una vez por todas

\- Qué está pasando? – dijo Eddie perdido

\- Quizás y tu novia pueda ponerte al tanto – dije con voz neutral

\- De que estás hablando Sev? – dijo Eddie poniéndose alerta

\- Vamos Débora – dijo Izz – por qué no le cuentas todo antes de que lo hagamos nosotros?

\- Que está queriendo decir? – le dijo Eddie a Débora

La chica se veía realmente nerviosa, casi podía ver como maquinaba una respuesta coherente, pero no se le estaba ocurriendo ninguna.

\- Estas fingiendo demasiado bien – le dijo Mason con veneno

\- Para el carro Ashford – dijo Eddie – no tienes que hablarle así

\- Habla de una vez – dijo Rose – cuéntale que es lo que pasa, es la última oportunidad antes de que lo hagamos nosotras

\- Ya basta! – dijo Paloma cansada – ella ha estado espiando para nosotros – se jactó – fingió interés en ti para que le contaras que hacían tus amigos

Unos minutos de silencio incomodo, en que sólo se escuchaba el viento pasar por los árboles, siguieron a esa confesión.

\- Eddie – dijo Débora en un susurro

\- Es… es verdad? – dijo escéptico

\- Puedo explicarlo – dijo ella tomando a Eddie de la mano, él la apartó

\- Y ustedes sabían de esto? – nos miró a todos

\- Supimos hace unos días – dijo Izz

\- Pero si te lo decíamos en ese momento, no nos hubiese creído – expliqué

\- Todo es culpa de esta enferma – dijo Rose acercándose a Paloma peligrosamente

Agarré a Rose del brazo, aún estaba Eddie intentando procesar las cosas.

\- Sólo te acercaste a mí por ella? – dijo él apuntando a Paloma

\- Eso es al principio – dijo Débora con lágrimas en los ojos – pero luego…

\- Pero luego nada – le cortó Eddie – pensar que lo que sentía por ti era real

\- Lo que yo siento por ti también lo es – se defendió ella

\- No seas patética – le escupió Paloma – ya no es necesario que sigas con el juego, nos han descubierto

\- YA NO ES UN JUEGO PARA MI – gritó Débora

\- No creeré nada de lo que me digas, mantente alejada de mi

Y así Eddie salió de nuestra vista, Débora lo vio alejarse, nos miró a todos y luego corrió lejos. Eso fue demasiado incómodo.

\- Eso es lo que consigues con tu envidia – dijo Izz enojada

\- Al menos no ha muerto nadie por ello – soltó Claudine de pronto

\- De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Christian – tú también eras una espía? Por eso estabas en mi grupo de defensa?

\- En parte – respondió Nikolai por ella – debíamos conocerlos, a todos ustedes

\- Ahora sí que no sé de qué mierda están hablando – dijo Mason confundido

\- Tanta es la intención de ser como nosotros? – dijo Christian – debería sentirme halagado, pero suena demasiado psicópata como para quedarse tranquilo

\- Ellas dos se lo tienen bien guardado, no es así? – dijo Claudine mirando a Nikolai

\- O si, muy bien, si no las hubiese escuchado hablar de eso, jamás se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza – le dijo Nikolai

\- Puedes explicarte? O la inteligencia no te alcanza? – le dijo Rose

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, algo malo se avecinaba, y el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, los demás llegarían en cualquier momento.

\- Vayan al grano de una maldita vez – dije impaciente

\- No sé cómo tú no sabes de lo que estoy hablando – dijo Nikolai – o tu amiguita – miró a Izz

\- Ya sabes, podrías explicarte – dijo Mason molesto

\- Sabe acaso su grupo que los Strigoi las están siguiendo? – soltó Claudine con furia

Miré a Izz que palideció, sentí las miradas de mis amigos, no supe que decir, me había tomado por sorpresa.

\- Veo que no van a hablar – dijo Nikolai con una sonrisa triunfal – ya sabes eso que dicen… el silencio otorga

\- De ser así – dijo Christian que fue el primero en reaccionar – eso es algo que las afecta solo a ellas

\- Que gran voto de confianza Ozera – dijo burlonamente Paloma

\- Recuerdas los ataques a la Escuela? – le dijo Claudine – esos en que murieron mis padres

\- Eso fue algo lamentable, pero no creo… - se apresuró a decir Mason

\- Ellos buscaban a alguien – le interrumpió Nikolai – buscaban a dos chicas con magia extraña, una Moroi y una Dhampir, pensaron que estaban en nuestra Escuela, y mataron a todo el que se les cruzo en su intento de encontrarlas

El aire se tornó pesado, todo lo que yo había temido se hizo realidad, sabía que la coincidencia de ese ataque era muy evidente, pero que me lo confirmase alguien que estuvo allí… fue todo un shock, la bilis se acumuló en mi garganta y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no vomitar.

\- Nunca hubiese pensado que eran ustedes – siguió Nikolai al ver que nadie decía nada – pero una conversación entre las dos me llamo la atención, ese día que siguieron al Guardián Andreev

No seguí escuchando su explicación, recordaba haberle dicho a Izz que no saliéramos porque los Strigoi nos estaban buscando, ahora sabía el por qué él había aparecido tras nosotras.

\- Desde que supe que por culpa de ustedes había perdido a mis padres – dijo Claudine con furia – supe que debía vengarme, y que irónico que el que me enseñara a pelear fuese uno de su propio grupo

\- Nosotras no sabíamos que por esa razón habían atacado al Escuela – dijo Izz con voz temblorosa

\- Ellas no tienen la culpa de lo que hagan unos Strigoi – siguió Rose, ella se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en mi hombro – no es su culpa – dijo para que solo yo la escuchara

\- De cierta forma lo es – dije en un susurro

\- No puedes controlar lo que hagan esos monstruos – dijo ella firme – me alegro de que no las hayan encontrado aún

\- Y A PESAR DE TODO LAS APOYAN!? – gritó Claudine exasperada con un brillo de locura en los ojos

\- Son nuestras amigas, las conocemos, no les buscarían el mal a nadie – dijo Christian con seguridad

\- Menos harían que atacasen una Escuela, esto no es culpa de ellas – dijo Mason seguro

\- Como sea – la voz de Claudine era desquiciada – las haré pagar y sentir el mismo dolor que yo sentí

Era increíble ver a Claudine de este modo, siempre había sido retraída, no hablaba demasiado, no se hacía notar, pero ahora, la locura estaba a flor de piel, y la venganza expelía por casa uno de sus poros, a su alrededor Nikolai, Jesse, Ralf y Paloma se posicionaron para el ataque, era obvio que esos arrastrados se iban a aprovechar de la situación.

Sin previo aviso el suelo a nuestro alrededor comenzó a temblar logrando que Izz cayese al suelo, Mason se acercó a ella de inmediato y la puso en pie, yo me concentre en mis pies, era Claudine quien estaba provocando aquello, ella manejaba magia de tierra, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, se desató el desastre…

Nikolai corrió hasta mí al tiempo que la tierra temblaba aún más, él me lanzó un golpe que logré esquivar por poco, a mi alrededor Christian se enfrentaba a Jesse, Chris tenía unas llamas de fuego enormes a su alrededor, por lo que los ataque de Jesse eran un chiste, Ralf estaba lanzando bolas de fuego a Mason, quien las esquivaba bastante bien, mientras Izz intentaba llegar a Claudine, que estaba generando este terremoto focalizado, Paloma se había lanzado como una fiera a Rose, y la batalla que tenían era increíble. La tierra a mis pies de pronto se convirtió en algo como arenas movedizas, lo que hizo que me enterrase unos cuantos centímetros, lo que me clavó en el suelo, tuve menos posibilidades de esquivar los golpes de Nikolai, por lo que sentí un dolor punzante en mi pómulo, de igual forma pude darle un golpe en el estómago, que me dio el tiempo preciso para liberar uno de mis pies. Tan pronto como empezó el mini terremoto se detuvo, Izz había logrado llegar donde Claudine y se estaban lanzando unos cuantos golpes, Izz con su magia estaba bloqueando la de ella, por lo que estaban en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que era raro considerando que ambas eran Moroi. Nikolai se levantó y trabó mis piernas logrando que cayera al piso, se me tiró encima, pero con un movimiento me zafé, me levanté trabajosamente, uno de mis pies aun había estado en la tierra cuando me botó por lo que tenía un tobillo adolorido, pero no importó, continuó esa danza de golpes y empujones, Nikolai me hizo chocar contra un árbol y me agarró del cuello.

\- Seria irónico que murieras como eso que te alimentas o no? – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Lo vi sacar de su cinturón una estaca, quise ocupar mi magia, pero él había sido listo, estaba completamente cubierto del cuello a los pies, sus manos tenían guantes, intenté mover mis manos, pero el puso la estaca en mi corazón.

\- Tal vez y la estaca te haga daño como a ellos

Luego de decir eso pasó la filosa punta de la estaca por mi cuello, solté un grito involuntariamente, la sangre comenzó a manar.

\- SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEV!

Escuché mi nombre dicho a voz en grito por Adrian, mire por donde provenía la voz y lo vi parado estupefacto con Lissa parada a su lado. A nuestro alrededor la lucha era como una película, Jesse estaba rodeado de un aro de fuego que hacía Adrian, lo tenía atrapado, Izz estaba golpeada, pero Claudine sangraba de su labio y nariz, Mason tenia a Ralf aprisionado con una llave en el suelo, y Rose estaba peleando con Paloma, se notaba que se estaba controlando, la vi empujarla lejos y Rose se dobló en dos sin que ella siquiera la tocara, dio una mirada a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos en pánico.

Un segundo luego de eso el ambiente se convirtió en un infierno… Strigois aparecieron a nuestro alrededor, sin darnos cuenta habíamos trasladado la lucha al otro lado de las Salas de protección. Aprovechando el asombro de Nikolai, lo aparte de un empujón y corrí donde se encontraba Rose, la ayudé a incorporarse, Adrian y Lissa estaban de pronto a nuestro lado también, Christian había dejado a Jesse, al igual que Mason a Ralf y corrían donde nosotras, al igual que Izz, también se replegaron cerca los demás.

\- Eres la más rápida – le dije a Rose mirándola a los ojos – corre a buscar ayuda

\- Pero…

El grito estridente de Paloma me hizo volver a la realidad de un sopetón, un Strigoi la había tomado y sin ningún reparo había clavado los dientes en su cuello, bebía y bebía sin parar hasta que dejó caer el cuerpo inerte de Paloma a sus pies, estaba muerta.

El pánico se apoderó de mí, nunca imaginé que esto iba a suceder, agarré a Rose del brazo, veía que las náuseas se apoderaban de ella, recordé que una vez había comentado que podía sentir cuando los Strigoi estaban cerca, en ese momento lo dude, pero ahora no cabía duda de ello.

\- Corre Rose, llévate a Lissa y Adrian contigo, trae ayuda

\- No iré con ella – dijo Adrian con vehemencia – me quedaré a tu lado

\- No hay tiempo de discutir, ve por ayuda

Rose a regañadientes me hizo caso, tomó la mano de Lissa y corrió en dirección a la Academia.

\- Quédate aquí cerca de las Salas – le pedí mientras sacaba la estaca

\- Sólo si veo que no estás en peligro – prometió

Me giré al tiempo de ver que Christian incineraba a un Strigoi en segundos, Mason estaba al lado de Izz alejando a los Strigoi, pero me fijé que ella tenía un plan mejor, de pronto de entre la masa de Strigoi uno se acercó a ella, detuvo a Mason de que lo golpease.

\- Está usando el Espíritu – me dijo Adrian

Como si fuese una marioneta el Strigoi se giró y se interpuso entre ella y los demás, luego de unos minutos comenzó a atacar a los otros Strigoi, Mason se alejó un poco y comenzó a patear a los que estaban por los alrededores, eran demasiado, Jesse y Ralf habían sido rodeados y me acerqué corriendo a ellos, al igual que Nikolai, un Strigoi me cortó el paso, lo golpee con furia, era poderoso, más que otros, me dio unos golpes que me hicieron retroceder de los Moroi, un golpe seco contra un árbol me hizo mirar, Ralf estaba desplomado a los pies y unos Strigoi se acercaron a morderlo, aparté la mirada, era demasiado tarde, Nikolai había llegado al lado de Jesse, quien se había quedado en shock al ver a su amigo, intentó quitar a los Strigoi pero era tarde, Jesse fue tomado como una muñeca de trapo, lo zarandearon en el aire hasta que su cabeza quedó en un ángulo imposible, Nikolai retrocedió poco a poco hasta Claudine, que había hecho una pared de tierra entre ella y los Strigoi. A mi lado un calor repentino llamo mi atención, al igual que la de mi atacante y aproveché el descuido para clavar mi estaca en su pecho.

\- Gracias – le dije a Christian que había llegado a mi lado

\- Son demasiado – dijo él, se le veía cansado

\- En cualquier momento llegan refuerzos – dije con poca esperanza

\- No creo que salgamos de esta – dijo con una sonrisa torcida

\- Al menos saldremos peleando

Un Strigoi había logrado hacerse de Claudine, la arrojó lejos y quedó tendida en el suelo, no se movía pero no creía que estuviese muerta, Nikolai ciego de furia se abalanzó contra un Strigoi, el cual en un movimiento demasiado poderoso, lo golpeo en el pecho y su mano traspasó el pecho del Dhampir.

El desastre a mi alrededor me alarmó, había demasiados muertos, nos replegamos donde estaba Izz junto con Mason, Adrian llegó corriendo junto a nosotros.

\- Te dije que no te movieras – dije frustrada

\- Esto se ve mal – dijo con miedo

Unos aplausos se sintieron detrás de unos Strigoi cortando nuestra comunicación.

\- Bravo – dijo una voz profunda – ha sido un lindo espectáculo

Y ante nuestros ojos estaba Matthew, miré a Izz palidecer, lo había reconocido al igual que yo.

\- Nadie más tiene que morir si vienen conmigo – dijo extendiendo su mano a nosotras

\- No lo haremos – dije segura

\- No dejaremos que se las lleven – dijo Christian

\- Jamás – dijo Mason

\- En ese caso…

Nos vimos encerrados por nuestros captores, la Sala cercana ya no funcionaba.

\- …Es una pena que sus amigos tengan que morir

Nos atacaron, Izz hizo que otro Strigoi la protegiese, Mason lucho a su lado, Christian hizo salir bolas de fuego de sus manos, yo puse a Adrian a mi espalda mientras daba y esquivaba golpes, un movimiento descoordinado hizo a Adrian un blanco fácil y un Strigoi le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo caer al suelo inconsciente, detrás de mí escuché un grito.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOO!

La voz de Izz resonó en la noche logrando que todos se detuviesen, miré de soslayo no queriendo saber que atrocidad había pasado, un Strigoi tenía a Mason tomado del cuello y estaba a punto de partírselo.

\- Basta… no le hagan daño… iremos con ustedes si los dejan irse – dijo Izz derrotada

Al principio quise protestar, pero era en vano, si no hacíamos eso Mason iba a morir, Adrian estaba inconsciente y Christian agotado, no había más opción.

\- No Izz, escapa – le dijo Mason luchando

\- No Mason – le dijo ella con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla – no podría pensar en verte muerto, iré con ellos

\- No puedes hablar en serio – dijo Christian

\- Chris – le dije – cuida de Adrian si? No dejes que nada malo le pase?

\- No Sev, no puedes… - intentó decir

\- Promételo – grité

\- Lo prometo – dijo a regañadientes

\- Suéltenlo – le dije a los Strigoi y miré a Matthew – ya la escucharon, iremos

El Strigoi miró a Matthew que asintió con la cabeza y soltó a Mason, él se fue al lado de Izz y antes de que pudiese decir algo ella ocupo la compulsión.

\- Vas a llevarte a Adrian y Christian contigo y los demás Guardianes, no pensarás en mi hasta que estén los tres seguros – dijo ella con firmeza

Los ojos de Mason se pusieron cristalinos y soñadores y le sonrió, le ayudé a levantar a Adrian que seguía inconsciente y pasó un brazo por su hombro y el otro lo tomó Christian, juntos los tres, aunque Ozera a regañadientes se alejaron.

Ruido en las cercanías nos decía que los Guardianes se estaban acercando, no fui la única que lo notó.

\- Es hora de irnos – mandó Matthew

Crucé una mirada con Izz, ella estaba deshecha, pero no había opción, yo habría seguido luchando, pero no la dejaría sola, y no quería que la matasen, a ella o a mis amigos, habíamos logrado derrotar a varios Strigoi, pero había más aun, vi cómo le ponían una venda en los ojos y le inyectaban algo en el cuello, ella quedó laxa y un Strigoi la tomó en brazo y se alejó, sentí unas manos tocarme y me fue imposible no activar mi magia, me soltaron de inmediato y me dieron un golpe en la cara, me dejó viendo estrellas, luego alguien cubrió mis manos con una tela y las amarró, sentí un pinchazo en el cuello y el mundo se volvió negro.

FIN!

…Continuará!

Saludos y gracias por leer esta historia... recomienden... comenten... y disfruten... espero podamos estar pronto con la segunda parte!

Atte

Sevya!


End file.
